Kumo no Dokugan Yoko
by AirdaIII
Summary: Vivi 6 años en el infierno, hasta que Kurama-nii me mostro una salida y con ella gana muchas cosas, poder, una familia y lo más importante, mi sueño. Yo he heredado la voluntad de mis predecesores, pero he decidido seguir mi camino y no descansare hasta que el mundo obtenga la paz. Smart/Strong Naruto, Naruto Kekkei Genkai, Naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

Buenas gente, este es mi primer fic, tuve esta idea rondando por mi cabeza un tiempo. Lo digo ya desde el principio, intentare darle el mayor realismo posible en base al manga pero con mi propio toque personal, ya os daréis cuenta desde el principio, otra cosa importante a nivel de emparejamientos, voy a darle a Naruto un harem y ya tengo las elegidas y no pienso cambiarlo, también quizás ponga algún que otro OC para hacer la historia mas fluida, soy un novato así que set un poco indulgentes, las criticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto, u otros personajes de anime en la historia

* * *

 **XxxXxxX**

Capitulo1: Revelaciones y despedida

 **XxxXxxX**

La villa oculta de la hoja en el país del fuego, considerada como una de las 5 grandes naciones ninja, fue conocida por ser el hogar y origen de algunos de los mas prominentes ninjas de la historia. También era conocida públicamente por fomentar la camaradería y la solidaridad, pero si supieran algunas de las acciones de los habitantes de dicho pueblo , la gente se sentiría ultrajada.

En el hospital del pueblo se encontraba en este momento un niño maltratado y con todo el cuerpo vendado. El niño de 6 años tenía un cuerpo ligeramente musculoso y bien proporcionado, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y era un poco mas alto que los niños de su edad. Pero los rasgos mas singulares del niño eran 3 marcas en cada una de sus mejillas que le daban cierto parecido a un zorro, su corto pelo rojo escarlata y su ojo derecho de un color azul tan profundo que solo podía ser comparado al de un zafiro. Sí, un ojo, el otro no estaba y en su lugar estaba una venda para tapar el hueco atravesado por una cicatriz vertical. El nombre del niño era Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki de Konoha.

El niño parecía estar durmiendo pero si supieran que en el fondo se su mente estaba ocurriendo una conversación que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

 **XxxXxxX**

Paisaje mental

 **XxxXxxX**

En una alcantarilla oscura se podían oír los sollozos de dicho niño. Este pequeño individuo estaba llorando en posición fetal sobre la pata humanoide del zorro rojo y colosal. Este zorro con 9 colas encerado detrás de unos barrotes de oro tenia orejas de conejo y un torso extrañamente humano. La bestia gigante era un bijuu para ser precisos era Kurama el kyubi no kitsune, el más poderoso de las bestias con cola. El zorro a pesar de estar atrapado y encerado dentro del niño, no lo estaba mirando con odio y rencor, sino con pena e impotencia.

Hace 7 años Kurama había sido sellado de nuevo en un anfitrión por el yondaime hokage y su esposa. Después de casi un siglo de cautiverio había sido liberado de su segundo jinchuriki¡ solo para ser controlado poco después por ese maldito Uchiha y su sharingan! Acabó matando a los que su pusieron en su camino y destruyendo una buena parte del pueblo hasta que se libero del control del bastardo. Intento huir entonces pero el Yondaime no se lo permitió, acabó tele transportado fuera de la aldea y sellado por tercera vez en un anfitrión.

En un primer momento había decidido odiar al bebe y a la primera oportunidad que se presentase escapar. Pero con el paso de los meses se había empezado a relajar. Claro aquí encerado no había mucho que hacer, su carcelero era apenas un niño y aunque podía mirar sus recuerdos o a través de sus sentidos no le interesaba ver como era el día a día de un infante. Pero curiosamente, casi no le importaba. Nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo y con la mente más clara. Pensó que era debido al sello pero descarto la idea, dudaba que el Yondaime se hubiera molestado por su estado de animo o comodidad por lo que solo podía ser su carcelero, aunque no tenia ni idea de como lo hacia.

Su situación solo se volvió mas singular cuando después de un año en esa alcantarilla, el pequeño apareció. El zorro gigante se quedo de piedra, sabia que algún día se iba a encontrar cara a cara con el pelirrojo, era inevitable, pero siempre pensó que seria en algunos años ¡no algunos meses! Aunque lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, no por su color, sino por la mirada que el bebé le estaba dando. Desde que su padre y creador ,el sabio de los seis caminos, había muerto solo había recibido miradas de odio, miedo y/o desprecio.

El pequeño en un primer momento lo había mirado con curiosidad( nada sorprendente, era un niño después de todo) y después con admiración. Kurama se había quedado paralizado, no estaba acostumbrado a esta situación y solo podía ver como el pequeño gateaba hacia la jaula con entusiasmo. No podía entenderlo, era un zorro gigante, un demonio según muchos decían pero este renacuajo simplemente parecía dirigirse hacia el como si de una persona normal se tratara.

El pequeño siguió gateando hasta alcanzar los barrotes de su jaula y pasar entre ellos. Este momento habría sido perfecto para atacar a su contenedor, pero este pensamiento ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza, simplemente estaba demasiado conmocionado por la situación. Pronto noto algo suave sobre una de sus patas, miro hacia abajo y vio al pequeño acariciando su piel con curiosidad. Solo se quedo mirando-lo hasta que Naruto alzo la vista hacia arriba y le dio una sonrisa. Esa simple sonrisa pura y sincera consiguió cambiar completamente la opinión del antiguo bijuu.

Desde su padre, nadie le había sonreído, nadie le había hablado ( maldiciones y insultos no cuentan), nadie intento tratarlo como una persona.

Kurama ese día decidió darle una oportunidad al pelirrojo y en 6 años nunca se había arrepentido. Naruto se convirtió en su cachorro, su hermanito pequeño y se encargo de él lo mejor que pudo dado su encarcelamiento. Le enseño a leer y escribir cuando esos bastardos del orfanato se negaron ha hacerlo, lo consoló cuando esos malditos cabrones lo echaron a la calle y poco después le enseño como encontrar comida en el bosque para que pudiera sobrevivir sin un techo. Esta situation duro 1 año entero hasta que el viejo Hokage lo encontró en la calle y le dio esa mierda de apartamento. Kurama, viendo que los aldeanos ahora sabrían donde encontrarle decidió que debía empezar a entrenar al pequeño. Le ayudo a desbloquear su chakra y le obligo a hacer exercicios rigurosos y intensivos. Sabia que era demasiado para un pequeño como él pero no tenían elección, estaban prácticamente solos por su cuanta ha merced de los civiles y ninjas resentidos, el pequeño necesitaba ser fuerte. En vista que los aldeanos no iban a venderle comida en condiciones Naruto siguió cazando en los bosques cerca de Konoha. Aunque no le importaba, su amigo peludo siempre convertía la caza en un juego para divertirle. Incluso fue tan lejos como para desbloquear sus habilidades y beneficios como jinchuriki: un factor de curación increíblemente avanzado y su habilidad para percibir las emociones. Esas dos ventajas le habían salvado el pellejo mas veces de las que podía contar Siempre cuido de él como un padre cuida de sus crías. Por desgracia esta noche no fue suficiente. Hoy era 10 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Naruto, pero también el aniversario de su derrota y la ''muerte'' del Yondaime Hokage.

Gruño de rabia, Naruto se dirigía hacia casa cuando una turba de aldeanos y algunos shinobi se formo para cazarlo. A pesar que kurama le había ayudado a entrenar en su físico y chakra seguía siendo un niño, y acabo siendo atrapado. Esos malditos le molieron a golpes, algunos shinobi sacaron sus kunai y jugaron a tiro al blanco con él, hubo uno que fue tan lejos como para arrancarle el ojo izquierdo. Hubieran seguido si no fuera porque el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, apareció y ordeno a sus AMBU para arrestar a todos los implicados. El viejo hombre solo pudo mirar con remordimiento el lamentable estado en el que Naruto se encontraba y llevarlo los mas rápido que pudo al hospital.

Ahora, el joven jinchuriki se encontraba dentro de su paisaje mental llorando y con su figura de hermano mirándolo sin saber que hacer o decir. No había sido la primera vez que su cachorro había recibido una paliza pero nunca habían sido tan brutales. No importaba cuanto chakra empujara hacia afuera o su factor de curación, su ojo se había perdido para siempre. Kurama decidió que habían ido demasiado lejos.

'' **Naruto, mírame**.'' le dijo el zorro pero Naruto seguía llorando en la palma de su mano/pata derecha. Kurama levanto su otra pata y con cuidado levanto la cabeza del niño y miro profundamente en el único ojo azul que le quedaba'' **Naruto, no podemos seguir así, tenemos que irnos**. ''

El pequeño no entendía la pregunta ''¿Irnos adonde?''

'' **Irnos del pueblo Naruto, no puedo seguir viendo como esa escoria sigue abusando de ti. Me destroza por dentro el ver como te tratan y no poder hacer más. Te mereces algo mejor que esto cachorro.** ''

El pelirrojo entendió entonces lo que su figura de hermano intentaba decirle ''Pero jiji siempre dice que debo...''

'' **¿Debes qué?¿Perdonar? Naruto, hay una linea muy fina entre la bondad y la estupidez. ¡Hace mucho que has cruzado esa linea! Cuantas palizas mas vas a tener que soportar para que lo entiendas, y lo peor es que ese viejo mono no hace nada para impedirlo.** '' Le soltó el bijuu frustrado. El pequeño Uzumaki había sufrido tanto durante su vida que era prácticamente un milagro que no tuviera un trauma y aun conservara aun una pizca de inocencia pero Kurama no se hacia ilusiones. Sabía que eso podía cambiar si esa basura de Konoha seguía con sus acciones.

El viejo mono no iba a hacer nada, Kurama supuso que el Consejo Civil lo tenia agarrado por las pelotas. Era realmente triste, el hombre que fue una vez aclamado como el ' Shinobi no Kami '( Dios de los Shinobi) fue reducido a un patético anciano sin espinas. También estaba el estudiante del Yondaime, Kakashi Hatake, pero en 6 años ese hombre no hizo nada para ayudar a su cachorro y no creía que fuera a hacer algo a corto plazo. Supuso que estaba demasiado ocupado auto compadeciéndose o quizás, simplemente no le importaba lo que le pasara al pequeño Uzumaki. Las únicas otras personas que eran buenas con el eran ese viejo hombre y su hija del puesto de ramen pero siendo civiles había poco que pudieran hacer. No podía permitirse esperar, tenia que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Naruto se había quedado callado, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. El viejo Hokage, su figura de abuelo, le decía siempre que debía perdonar a los aldeanos y que con el tiempo lo iban a aceptar. El quería creer en su jiji, pero las palabras de su figura de hermano habían calado hondo. En el fondo, sabia que era verdad y que en realidad se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero que más podía hacer. No tenia familia, vivía en un viejo apartamento casi demolido por los civiles en el barrio rojo, la casi totalidad de la población odiaba al pobre niño o simplemente no les importaba. La única razón por la que había sobrevivido hasta ahora era gracias al entrenamiento y aprendizaje del zorro. Lo único que le quedaba era tener fe en que las cosas mejorarían pero al parecer ni eso podía permitirse.

Kurama suspiro '' **Lo siento cachorro pero tienes que afrontar la realidad, Konoha no es un lugar seguro para ti y si no hacemos algo la cosa no va mejorar.** ''

Naruto asintió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas ''¿Entonces, donde debería ir? Nunca he salido del pueblo y por lo que me has contado tu has estado encerado durante mucho tiempo.''

El pelirrojo sabia que su figura de hermano había estado encerrado en 3 personas siendo él mismo, la tercera pero nunca le dijo quienes fueron las 2 otras. Cuando pregunto, el zorro simplemente le dijo que se lo diría cuando estuviera preparado. El pequeño no lo entendió, pero a pesar de ello decidió confiar en su hermano. Esta conversación llevaría a revelar cierta información que no querría divulgar. No porque no confiara en el sino porque las respuesta podrían destruir completamente al niño. Solo iba a decírselo cuando estuviera listo y el nunca lo estaría en este infierno que era Konoha.

Kurama sonrió aliviado, al fin había conseguido convencerlo'' **Lo pensare durante la noche, por ahora vete a dormir y ya hablaremos más adelante en cuanto te recuperes.** ''

Naruto asintió y se acerco al borde de su garra para abrazar su hocico. El pobre chico casi no había tenido contacto humano en su vida siendo el zorro gigante y el viejo Hokage las únicas excepciones. Por ello, Kurama le permitía abrazarlo siempre que quería, aunque nunca lo admitiría, en el fondo el antiguo bijuu lo disfrutaba. Los dos se quedaron así durante un rato hasta que Naruto lo soltó y le dio una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa.'' Buenas noches Kurama-nii. '' dijo el pelirrojo antes de desvanecerse.

En cuanto se fue, el zorro se tumbo y puso su cabeza encima de sus patas y se sumió en una profunda reflexión. Sacar a su cachorro de este lugar no iba a ser fácil. La seguridad era bastante estricta en el pueblo no solo para aquellos que quisieran entrar sino también para los que querían salir.

Tramo algunos planes en su cabeza durante un tiempo pero todos ellos eran demasiado arriesgados y peligrosos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el Kurama empezó a desesperarse un poco y no pudo evitar maldecir por millonésima vez al Yondaime por poner al pequeño en esta situación. Pero de pronto una idea le vino mientra recordaba su pelea de hace 6 años. Para ser precisos en un sapo gigante que se le callo encima para inmovilizarlo.

'' **Podría funcionar, pero es una apuesta muy arriesgada** '' Empezó a sopesar los pros y los contras '' **… buena nuestro objetivo es salir de aquí y encontrar un lugar seguro, después de eso ya improvisaremos sobre la marcha.** '' No le gustaba arriesgar a su pequeño pero era la mejor opción. Decidió hablar lo con él en cuanto saliera del hospital.

 **XxxXxxX**

Hospital de Konoha

 **XxxXxxX**

Era tarde en la noche cuando el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y no le gusto su situation. Había estado tantas veces en el hospital que aprendio a odiarlo con pasión. El olor de los fármacos y las paredes blancas sin vida no ayudaba tampoco. Pero entonces noto algo diferente. Levando débilmente sus manos hacia su cara y sintió el vendaje envuelto en su cara sobre su ojo izquierdo. Lo que no podía sentir era el ojo detrás del vendaje y entonces entro en pánico. El shock alcanzo por fin al pobre niño tuerto y empezó a llorar y a gimotear de nuevo. Los aldeanos jamas habían ido tan lejos y estaba aterrado de lo que pasaría la próxima vez si se quedaba.

Intento ponerse recto y levantarse de la cama pero se sentía cansado y los sedantes que entraban en su cuerpo no ayudaban. Fue entonces cuando noto unos brazos envolviendo su cuerpo y alzo la vista hacia arriba aterado por su vida solo para ver una de las pocas persona que se preocupaban por él: el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

El anciano llevaba un largo haori blanco que tapaba completamente su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza donde tenia su sombrero que lo distinguía como hokage con un kanji ''Fuego'' de color rojo que tapaba su pelo de punta de color gris canoso. Tenia varias arrugas en su frente y por debajo de los ojos mostrando su avanzada edad, una perilla de color gris canoso y unos ojos negros en los que solo se podía ver preocupación y tristeza.

Naruto al ver a su abuelo en todo menos la sangre, solo pudo abrazarlo y llorar a moco tendido mientras el anciano solo podía acariciarle la espalda sin saber que decir.

Le había fallado, otra vez. Lo había hecho tantas veces que solo podía odiarse aun más por ello. En su vida había cometido muchos errores pero el que tenia en sus brazos ahora era el mayor de ellos. Ningún niño debería tener este tipo de daño, aun menos por su propia gente y solo podía culparse a si mismo. Jamas debió escuchar a su sucesor y revelar su situación como jinchuriki. El yondaime pensó que al hacerlo el pueblo lo trataría como a un héroe, que estúpido y ingenuo fue, la vida de estos pocos era una de dolor, el nombre de las personas como él lo decía todo: el poder del sacrificio, tal era el significado de la palabra jinchuriki. Debió mantenerlo en secreto, tal y como fue con sus dos predecesoras pero en vez de eso anuncio su condición públicamente y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Los civiles ignorantes pidieron su muerte a gritos, los ninjas tuvieron reacciones mixtas: a pesar de saber la diferencia entre el niño y el demonio algunos pidieron su muerte también, otros simplemente decidieron ignorar el tema y en el futuro no relacionarse con el y unos pocos pensaron en convertirlo en una arma. Debería haber sabido lo que pasaría después de todo había tenido una reunión con el consejo antes de hacer el anuncio y sus reacciones habían sido las mismas. El consejo civil clamando por su cabeza, los jefes de clan no quisieron saber nada del tema excepto Fugaku Uchiha, pero sus intenciones con el recién nacido estaban mas que claras para el Sandaime Hokage y no iba a permitir que Naruto estuviera bajo su custodia. Los ancianos tuvieron la misma idea que el líder Uchiha: convertirlo en una arma. La única diferencia era que Fugaku quería que el infante fuera leal a su clan mientras los ancianos lo querían leal al pueblo.

Hiruzen hizo una mueca al recordar los acontecimientos pasados, se reprocho por millonésima vez el no haberlo visto venir. Debería haber guardado el secreto y mentido para protegerlo, en vez de eso le clavo una diana gigante en su espalda. Lo único que pudo hacer fue declarar su condición como jinchuriki un secreto de rango S para evitar que el odio de los mayores se propagara a la generación más joven y, francamente, no sirvió de nada. Los adultos a pesar de no contarles el porque, siempre les prohibieron a sus hijos el relacionarse con él condenando al muchacho a una vida de soledad y dolor. Sin duda, la situación de su nieto adoptivo era y seria siempre el peor error de su vida.

''Jiji'' la voz entrecortada por los sollozos del pequeño acurrucado en sus brazos lo trajo de vuelta a realidad ''Ya no...(Snif)...puedo más, no quiero que me...(Snif)...hagan más daño, quiero que paren...(Snif)...¡quiero ser feliz!'' acabo gritando el pelirrojo para acabar llorando de nuevo en los brazos del anciano.

Hiruzen no pudo evitar las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y solo pudo apretar aun más al niño entre sus brazos para consolarlo mientras en su interior el sentimiento de odio y desprecio en si mismo seguía creciendo por momentos

El anciano no lo soltó hasta que Naruto acabo dormido en los brazos del ninja veterano. Lo puso de nuevo en la cama y demoro un poco su mano sobre su rostro mientras lo miraba con arrepentimiento. Solo duro unos segundos y poco después procedió a salir de la habitación

''AMBU'' dijo y de pronto entre las sombras, 5 ninjas con mascaras de porcelana en forma de animales salieron de las sombras. Estos hombres y mujeres llevaban todos una armadura que cubría el pecho, estomago y los antebrazos, unos pantalones negros estrechos y un tatuajes en espiral en el hombro izquierdo ''Escuchadme bien porque no voy a repetirme, os vais a quedar aquí hasta que Naruto se recupere, vais a montar guardia día y noche y si le pasa algo, os aseguro que lo que vais a perder no sera vuestro rango, sera vuestra vida .¿Entendido?'' los ninjas veteranos se estremecieron por el tono del anciano, esas palabras fueron dichas en voz baja pero el tono del anciano dejo bien claro que si la cagaban podían darse por muertos.

''Hai Hokage-sama''

Hiruzen asintió ''Neko(Gato), quedas al mando de momento, tengo que hablar algunos asuntos con el capitán Inu(Perro)'' Esas palabras fueron dirigidas a una mujer de pelo violeta con una mascara de gato y una bella figura que solo pudo asentir mientras veía a su líder irse hacia la torre Hokage con el capitán de su equipo AMBU

 **XxxXxxX**

Torre Hokage

 **XxxXxxX**

El Sandaime Hokage entro en su despacho con Inu siguiendo detrás y se apresuro a sentarse en su silla mientras su subordinado serraba la puerta. Hiruzen soltó entonces un largo suspiro lleno de pesar y se quito el sombrero'' quítate la mascara Inu'' el capitán obedeció.

Dicho hombre tenia un cuerpo bien tonificado mostrando un duro entrenamiento incluso con la armadura puesta y el pelo de punta de color gris. En cuanto se quito la mascara Hiruzen pudo ver la cara de dicho hombre. Llevaba una mascarilla que ocultaba su boca, mejillas y nariz, pero sus ojos disparejos eran bien visibles, El derecho era de color negro mientras su ojo izquierdo era rojo con 3 tomoes girando perezosamente. El nombre de este hombre era Kakashi Hatake, el único estudiante superviviente del Yondaime Hokage.

A pesar de tener la boca tapa, ocultando su expresión facial el remordimiento e impotencia eran bien visibles en sus ojos.

''Esto a ido demasiado lejos Kakashi, Naruto a perdido un ojo esta noche y temo que en el futuro vaya a perder algo''

El ninja copion solo pudo apretar los puños con rabia'' ¿Que a pasado con los civiles que lo atacaron?'' pregunto.

''La mayoría los he enviado con Ibiki, por desgracia eran demasiados y algunos consiguieron escapar, y sin pistas no vamos a encontrarlos. Por desgracia hay poco que pueda hacer antes de que el consejo civil se meta de por medio.''dijo con pesar

El peligris dijo con tono enfadado''¿Entonces que?¿Va a soltarlos mañana como si nada?''

''Por desgracia sí. Debido a mi negligencia los he dejado ganar demasiada influencia, si no los suelto lo mas seguro es que armen un alboroto. La condición de Naruto como jinchuriki no ayuda con el caso''

''Sensei y Kushina-sama debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba en este momento.'' Kakashi penso

'' _Si tan solo supieras_ '' pensó el anciano con ironía

''No hemos podido evitar los acontecimientos de hoy, pero podremos evitar los de mañana en adelante, en cuanto Naruto salga del hospital voy a ponerte al mando de un equipo para protegerlo'' dijo con confianza el líder del pueblo

El capitan AMBU se sorprendió por la decisión de su líder''¿Acaso el consejo civil no protestara? Algunos pensaran que asignar un equipo AMBU para proteger un niño de 6 años es un poco exagerado'' dijo un poco preocupado.

Hiruzen tan solo pudo sonreír ''Pueden protestar todo lo que quieran, a pesar de su influencia, las fuerzas shinobi siguen cayendo bajo mi mando directo y el consejo no tiene derecho a entrometerse.''luego entrecerró los ojos'' Ademas, puedo contar con Danzo para apoyar mi decisión, a pesar de que nuestros motivos son muy diferentes.'' Kakashi entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia a la respuesta del Sandaime.

Danzo Shimura o como los veteranos lo conocen 'Yami no Shinobi'( Shinobi de la oscuridad), eran uno de los ancianos del consejo. Era un anciano moreno con una cicatriz en forma de 'X' en su mentón que había perdido su brazo y ojo derechos durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja. Los había tapado con vendajes y llevaba generalmente un kimono azul oscuro con un bastón en su mano izquierda.

Tenia una filosofía mas militarista de lo que debería ser Konoha. El creía firmemente que los ninjas eran armas ante todo y que los sentimientos eran innecesarios. El y Hiruzen tenían ideas radicalmente diferentes pero el punto en común que unía a estos 2 antiguos amigos es que tenían ante todo el bienestar del pueblo.

''¿Hokage-sama, esta seguro que podemos contar con el sobre este asunto?'' pregunto desconfiado el ninja peligris.

El Sandaime encendió su pipa y le dio una profunda calada antes de contestarle ''No me cabe duda, en sus propias palabras; al pueblo no le sirve de nada una arma rota.'' dijo con cierto desdén mientras kakashi solo podía hacer una mueca detrás de su mascara ante la sola idea.

''De todas formas seguiremos con este asunto cuando Naruto se recupere, mientras tanto, deberías ir a ver a Ibiki. Estoy seguro que no le importara tener publico y quien sabe, quizás te deje participar'' le dijo con una sonrisa taimada

Kakashi se animo visiblemente ante esas palabras. Ibiki Morino, era un sádico consumado en el arte de la tortura y lo mas seguro es que estuviera ocupado jugando con los civiles que atacaron al pelirrojo. Oh si, desde luego no le importaría pasarse un rato para inspeccionar su trabajo.

 **XxxXxxX**

Hospital de Konoha

 **XxxXxxX**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente y el estado de animo de Naruto solo empeoro. Estar obligado a quedarse en cama nunca le gusto y la mirada de disgusto de las enfermeras que lo atendían no ayudaba. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba , la idea de Kurama sobre dejar el pueblo se volvía más tentadora.

Finalmente le dieron el alta y se dirigió caminando hacia su casa. El pelirrojo vestía unos pantalones azules con unas sandalias shinobi a juego y un camiseta de manga larga roja que Neko le había traído de su casa. La kunoichi enmascarada también le había avisado que los aldeanos se habían colado en su apartamento y habían causado un buen destrozo. Naruto solo pudo suspirar con cansancio y mirando a su alrededor. Las miradas de todo el mundo estaban sobre el. Las miradas de desprecio o odio no eran nada nuevo, se había acostumbrado muy a su pesar. Lo que le dio miedo de verdad fueron las muecas de placer enfermo que algunos aldeanos llevaban mientras miraban la venda sobre su ojo izquierdo. Ya no soportándolo más se dirigió corriendo a su casa mientras trataba de no llorar, no quería darles la satisfacción.

Cuanto llego a la entrada de su apartamento abrió la puerta sin percatarse que el pestillo estaba roto y vio el panorama que era su casa. Las ventanas del salon/cocina estaban rotas, su mesa para comer tenia las patas rotas y no le hacia falta ir a hacia su habitación o el cuarto de baño para saber que estarían en un estado similar. Naruto dejando que sus emociones se hicieran cargo, dejo que sus lagrimas salieran a brotes y se acurruco en un rincón de la sala muerto de miedo.

'' **Shhh, tranquilo cachorro, tranquilo, ya no tendrás que soportar más todo esto, nos vamos hoy mismo.** '' oyó el pelirrojo en su cabeza. Se seco las lagrimas y escucho con atención al zorro en su cabeza. Kurama sonrió '' **¿Muy bien, sabes lo que son los contratos de invocación?** ''

''No ¿debería?'' le pregunto confundido el niño.

'' **Bueno, no necesariamente, son bastante raros la verdad aunque aquí en Konoha abundan bastante. Básicamente, existe otro reino, otra dimensión donde viven una serie de animales especialistas en las artes shinobi que pueden ser convocados para que te ayuden en la batalla. Para ello debes firmar un pergamino en el cual se te reconoce como invocador de dicho clan. Generalmente esos clanes lo hacen para presumir entre ellos, aunque algunos prefieren mantenerse al margen.** '' le explico con paciencia el antiguo zorro

Naruto le pregunto entonces con duda ''¿Pero yo no tengo ninguno y tampoco sé donde conseguirlo, y tu Kurama-nii?''

'' **Ese es el tema cachorro, hay otra forma para obtenerlos. Si estas afiliado naturalmente a uno de esos clanes de invocación y realizas los sellos de mano par el jutsu de invocación acabaras en las tierra de dicho clan. No voy a mentirte las probabilidades no están a tu favor, solo un grupo de personas muy selectas tienen esa opción pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre para sacarte de aquí sin ponerte en riesgo.** ''

Naruto empezó a reflexionar sobre ello. Básicamente, estarían apostando mucho. Si el jutsu funcionaba acabaría en la tierra de uno de esos clanes pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptarían como invocador o que el clan al que estaba afiliado podrían ayudarle a entrenar. Aunque no tenia nada que perder, si el jutsu no funcionaba, tendría que encontrar una forma de escapar por otros medios.

''¿Vale, que tengo que hacer Kurami-nii?''

'' **Primero haz las maletas y luego si quieras, deja alguna carta para las personas que te importan, luego te daré instrucciones.** ''

El pelirrojo se apresuro a obedecer y se fue a su habitación para recoger su ropa, o lo poco que quedaba de ella. Los aldeanos no se habían cortado un pelo, su colchón estaba partido por la mitad y su armario hecho un desastre, aun así consiguió encontrar algún que otro cambio de ropa, algunas cosas de higiene personal y lo puso todo en una mochila que tenia por ahí cerca. Luego se apresuro a buscar un pergamino en blanco, tinta y un pincel pero a la hora de escribir se quedo en blanco.

Naruto no tenia muchas personas querida aparte de su figura de hermano, las podía contar todas con una sola mano; su jiji, Ayame-nee-chan y Teuchi-oji-san. Pero aun así no sabia que escribir, como le dices a las personas que te quieren que te vas porque ya no puedes soportar vivir en el pueblo donde vives. Al final decidió ser sincero y soltar todos sus sentimientos reprimidos, todo el dolor, toda la desesperación guardada durante 6 años de abuso fue plasmada en papel con una caligrafía impecable. Al acabar vio algunas manchas sobre el papel y se dio cuenta que había dejado escapar algunas lagrimas mientras escribía pero poco importaba ya. El niño se dirigió hacia la cocina y dejo la carta sobre la encimera de la cocina y se preparo mentalmente para su (posible) partida.

'' **¿Lo tienes todo?''** Le pregunto su hermano.

''Si''

'' **¿La ropa?** ''

''Si''

'' **¿Un cepillo de dientes?** ''

''Siiiii''

'' **¿No quieres ir al baño antes de irnos?** ''

''¡Nii-chan! exclamo el pequeño

'' **Vale, vale solo me aseguraba.** '' Naruto hizo un puchero, Kurama se preocupaba demasiado a veces

'' **Ya te he enseñado los 12 sellos manuales, ahora los que necesitas hacer son, en orden: I (Jabali), Inu (Perro), Tori (Pajaro), Saru (Mono) y Hitsuji (Carnero).** ''

Naruto asintió y procedió a hacer los sellos requerido mientras en su interior, Kurama rogaba a su difunto creador con todas sus fuerzas para que todo esto funcionara.

''Ninpo: Kushiyose no jutsu.''

Entonces, el pequeño niño desapareció en una nube de humo dejando el apartamento destrozado completamente vació.

 **XxxXxxX**

Calles de Konoha

 **XxxXxxX**

Era ya de noche cuando Hiruzen acabo sus labores del día y decidió hacerle una visita a su nieto sustituto. El líder del pueblo iba escoltado por el mismo equipo AMBU que había protegido al niño los últimos 2 días. Después de que Neko le contara el estado de su apartamento, decidió que por esta noche podría dormir en su casa y mañana le ayudaría a encontrar un nuevo hogar.

En cuanto llego a la entrada de su apartamento, llamo enseguida y espero. La tardanza le extraño mucho, pensando que quizás el pequeño no lo había oído volvió a llamar y siguió sin obtener respuesta.

''Quizás esté en Ichiraku Ramen.'' sugirió Inu

'' No lo creo, a estas horas ya deben haber cerrado.'' contesto el anciano y intento abrir la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, el anciano entro en pánico temiéndose lo peor y rápidamente entro con sus AMBU siguiendo detrás. Encendió la luz y vio al fin el estado del apartamento, era completamente inhabitable como se había temido pero no había rastro del niño.

''Buscadlo, tiene que estar por aquí.'' dijo en panico y sus subordinados se apresuraron a obedecer.

El anciano se dirigió hacia la cocina para ver si encontraba algo y entonces vio el pergamino. Con mano temblorosa y ya sabiendo lo que había pasado, lo abrió para leer las ultimas palabras que iba a saber del pequeño en mucho tiempo. Al final de la carta el pobre anciano se dejo caer de rodilla mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejilla

''Lo siento Naruto, lo siento tanto.''

Era evidente para Hiruzen que Naruto se había ido para no volver, solo podía esperar que allá donde estuviera fuera mas feliz de lo que fue aquí.

 **X END X**

* * *

Bueno este era el primer capitulo, espero que os guste, e intentado mostrar la relación de Naruto con el conjunto del pueblo así como su personalidad, es listo, muy listo, pero a pesar de su mierda de vida que le ha obligado a madurar rápido, sigue siendo un niño. El próximo capitulo ya os enterareis con que clan acaba, pero esa no sera su única invocación.

Dejad vuestros comentarios, me puede ayudar mucho a mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas gente, aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo y gracias por los reviews, para contestar a algunas preguntas:

-no, no tengo intención de dejarlo incompleto, es por eso que me centro en esta historia, cuando la acabe empezare otra.

-si es muy triste, pero aun no conoceis ni la mitad pero tranquilos, hay un dicho bastante conocido que pienso aplicar en la historia: "El karma es una putada".

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto o otros personajes de anime usados en mi historia.

* * *

 **XxxXxxX**

Capitulo 2: Mi Nindo

 **XxxXxxX**

Valle Yonkaze

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto cayo sobre su culo después de reaparecer en una nube de humo en el reino de las invocaciones. Se tomo un momento para orientarse después de su pequeño viaje entre dimensiones antes de centrarse en su entorno. El pelirrojo estaba en un bosque rodeado de niebla que le daba un cierto aire de misterio, pero también de miedo.

El niño tuerto estaba eufórico, había funcionado, estaba libre al fin de ese infierno. Estaba tan feliz que se hubiera puesto a saltar sino fuera por que estaba un poco preocupado y temeroso por el lugar. Un niño, solo, en un bosque, rodeado de niebla. No era el lugar mas indicado para ponerse a gritar de alegría sobretodo si cabía la posibilidad de atraer alguna presencia hostil. Despejo esas ideas preocupantes y decidió hablar con el zorro

"¡ _Kurama-nii ha funcionado, realmente lo he conseguido!"_

" **Si cachorro, al parecer formas parte de ese selecto grupo de personas con una afinidad a una convocatoria, enhorabuena.** " le dijo mientras mentalmente manda una rápida oración de gracias a su difunto creador." **Ahora tenemos que encontrar el clan que vive por aquí, intenta detectar alguna presencia cercana.** "

El pelirrojo asintió y intento percibir alguna emoción cercana. Incluso si solo tenia 6 años podía detectar las emociones básicas en un radio de 200 metros a su alrededor y era solo eso cuando el compañero en su interior no le ayudaba. Aun a pesar de ello no logro percibir nada. Viendo esto, el zorro en su interior decidió canalizar su poder para extender el rango de detección. Después de 2 minutos, ambos empezaron a preocuparse, temiendo que algo pudiera haber salido mal hasta que percibieron un atisbo de felicidad justo detrás del niño. Dicho sentimiento parecía venir de muy lejos por lo que empezó a correr a toda prisa, su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de el.

Estuvo corriendo durante 10 minutos sin descanso mientras la niebla fue despejándose poco a poco a cada paso hasta que vio un entraño puente que pasaba por encima de un rio. Naruto lo cruzo sin dudarlo y al final de este encontró una enorme puerta Torii por la que pasaba la luz del sol. Cruzando la construcción de madera y dejando al fin la niebla tras él, se paro en seco temeroso de la belleza del lugar mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza sobre su cara.

Un valle, un enorme valle flanqueado a ambos lados por altas montañas y formaciones rocosas con pequeñas cascadas que caen abajo en los ríos por debajo de una fina capa de nubes o la fina niebla que flota a través del valle dando un aire de misterio y magia a su alrededor con unos hermosos arboles sakura balanceándose.

Naruto permitió unos momentos para grabar a fuego la vista impresionante en su memoria. Pero su ojos pronto captaron una figura desconocida en el cielo que se acercaba hacia él. Estaba demasiado como para distinguir su forma pero no iba a arriesgarse a un ataque por lo que se mantuvo alerta.

El ser desconocido aterrizo delante del niño curioso y este pudo al fin verlo con claridad. Era una mujer, una de las mujeres mas bellas que había visto en su vida vestida con un kimono negro ceñido que mostraba con claridad su increíble figura con un obi rojo y con unas sandalias de madera y calcetines tabi en los pies. Su largo pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo baja con una cinta roja, sus ojos de color rojo y su hermosa sonrisa le daban un aire sensual que abría vuelto loco de lujuria a cualquier hombre. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió al niño fue ver dos enormes alas negras detrás de su espalda dando un aire mágico a su alrededor que cautivo al pequeño niño.

Kurama por su padre estaba de piedra, reconoció sin problemas la criatura que estaba frente a su hermano adoptivo pero jamas en sus sueños mas salvajes espero que acabaría en las tierras de este clan, su mente en blanco intentaba procesar el shock de la situación y solo pudo atinar a decir: " **Cachorro, tienes la suerte del diablo.** "

El pequeño no entendía a que se refería su hermano pero tampoco tuvo tiempo a preguntar. La mujer le saltó encima envolviendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y enterró su cara contra sus enormes y suaves pechos mientras gritaba a todo pulmón " **!KAWAIIIIIIII¡** "

El pobre niño no entendía lo que estaba pasando, una mujer con alas había aterrizado delante de él mientras miraba el paisaje y de pronto empezó a gritar mientras le daba un fuerte (y muy cómodo) abrazo. No sabiendo como responder, simplemente se quedo hay tieso, su celebro intentando entender la situación surrealista en la que se encontraba mientras la recién llegada seguía estrujándolo como si de un peluche se tratara.

La recién llegada notando al niño tensarse se ruborizo y se dio cuenta que su comportamiento podría haberlo asustado. Se apresuro a soltarlo y lo miro mas detenidamente. Tubo que controlarse para no estrujarlo de nuevo, de cerca era aun mas lindo de lo que creía, pero esa idea pronto se esfumo sustituida por la preocupación en cuanto vio la venda en su cara.

" **¿Pequeño estas herido?** "

El niño estaba aun procesando la situación por lo que solo pudo contestar " ¿Eh?"

La mujer le dio una sonrisa tierna ante su reacción " **¿Te preguntaba si estabas herido, ese vendaje sobre el ojo parece ya muy gastado, tengo que ir a buscar un medico?"** dijo con un toque de preocupación. Quizá fuera un desconocido para ella, pero no iba a abandonar a un niño herido a su surte.

Naruto solo pudo pestañear mientras la miraba hasta que por fin reacciono "No, estoy bien, es solo que perdí mi ojo izquierdo hace unos días pero ya han tratado la herida." contesto un poco mas relajado al ver que esta mujer no iba ha hacerle algo.

La pelinegra se relajo por fuera y le dio una sonrisa pero por dentro tenia un enorme ceño fruncido " _ **Por la cicatriz que sobresale del vendaje yo diría que le arrancaron el ojo deliberadamente de forma dolorosa. Como encuentre al bastardo voy a matarlo por herir a un niño inocente"**_ luego se dio cuenta que el niño era extraño, como si le faltara algo hasta que se dio cuenta por fin de la ausencia de alas en su espalda. " _ **Un Humano, pero entonces eso significa..."**_

"¿Perdone señorita, pero podría decirme donde estoy, quien es usted y bueno...?" el pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco antes continuar su pregunto "¿ .. que eres exactamente?"

La aludida abrió los ojos y luego le dio una sonrisa tímida al niño " **Oh perdón, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Shuri y estas en la entrada del valle Yonkaze. En cuanto a tu ultima pregunta...** " le sonrió con indulgencia mientras el rubor de Naruto se volvió mas intenso por la vergüenza " **... soy una tengu¿ I tu pequeño de donde has salido?** " le pregunto Shuri

El pelirrojo suprimiendo su rubor contesto "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conocerla. Hice el jutsu de invocación sin un contrato y acabe aquí."

Shuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa " **Ara, ara, así que eres un candidato a invocador. No hemos tenido uno en más de 70 años. Supongo que en ese caso voy a tener que llevarte con el líder del clan.** " le dijo y se puso detrás de el agarrando su cintura con fuerza antes de decir con una sonrisa pícara " **Agárrate bien Naruto."**

Naruto no entendía a que se refería hasta que vio la mujer tengu extender sus alas. Se puso blanco al momento, intento negar su oferta para llevarlo pero fue en vano por lo que solo pudo soltar un enorme grito en cuanto Shuri despego a toda velocidad.

Naruto, con el ojo cerrado, estaba agarrando las manos que sostenían su cintura como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras temblaba de miedo. No se atrevía a moverse o luchar debido al miedo por lo que solo pudo esperar a que llegaran a donde sea que la pelinegra pretendía llevarle. Oyó un ligera risa en su espalda pero siguió con los ojos cerrados y aguantando las ganas de gritar.

" **Naruto, mira hacia abajo.** " el niño no dijo nada pero sacudió su cabeza con fuerza " **Vamos, pequeño, no tengas miedo no voy a soltarte lo prometo y esta es una vista que sin duda no quieres perderte.** " le dijo con una voz cariñosa.

Oyendo la dulce vez se relajo ligeramente y con claro esfuerzo y miedo poco a poco abrió su único ojo funcional. Desde lo alto del valle no había podido ver los detalles, pero ahora volando a baja altura pudo ver con claridad los tengus residentes. Las mujeres eran todas unas bellezas impresionantes, pechos enormes, culos redondos y caras hermosas, la gran mayoría vestían el mismo tipo de ropa que Shuri pero con colores y dibujos diferentes. Los hombres en cambio daban bastante miedo, la mayoría midiendo 2 metros de alto, eran montañas andantes de puro musculo que podrían aplastar a un ninja sin problemas solo con fuerza bruta. Algunos llevaban hakamas con los pantalones negros y la parte superior de color blanco pero vio algunos vestidos algún tipo de gi sin mangas de color negro con pantalones a juego. Le sorprendió bastante las diferencias entre los dos géneros pero luego se fijo en algo bastante curioso. De vuelta en Konoha no importaba la hora o el momento, siempre podías ver algún niño corriendo o jugando por el pueblo, pero aquí en el valle no pudo ver ni uno." _¿Quizás están en la escuela?_ " dejo poner el tema de lado y decidió disfrutar del vuelo con un ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Shuri tubo una pequeña sonrisa al percibir al niño relajarse en sus brazos y mientras seguía volando se puso a pensar sobre el comportamiento del pequeño en sus brazos. Por lo poco que había hablado con él, supo enseguida que era un niño bastante educado y amable, mas de una vez había oído hablar sobre algunos invocadores bastante arrogantes que trataban a sus socios como herramientas, le alegro que Naruto no fuera uno de ellos. Pero lo que intrigo a la mujer tengu fue su reacción inicial y su lenguaje corporal.

Cuando lo abrazo la primera vez que se vieron, no le abría sorprendido si hubiera luchado por liberarse o se hubiera puesto rojo de vergüenza, en lugar de eso se quedo rígido como un palo, casi como si tuviera miedo. Teniendo en cuenta que le habían arrancado era bastante normal que tuviera miedo pero entonces porque no intento huir. Su lenguaje corporal también indicaba un estado de alerta continua, incluso en sus brazos parecía estar atento a todo lo que hiciera. Shuri supuso que era su comportamiento habitual, si hubiera sido un shinobi entrenado no se abría extrañado por su comportamiento pero todo apuntaba a que era un simple novato que ni siquiera había tenido su primera muerte, por lo que dedujo la única respuesta posible. Una, que inundo de pura rabia homicida a la mujer tengu.

El niño había sido maltratado y incluso atentado contra su vida si la perdida de su ojo izquierdo era alguna indicación.

Los tengu eran un clan bastante único comparado a las otras invocaciones. Aparte por el hecho evidente que eran una raza muy similar a la humana, la diferencia mas evidente era su longevidad. Al contrario que otras invocaciones cuya vida se contaba en décadas, la de los tengu se contaba en siglos. Pero también tenían un problema bastante grave, su taza de natalidad. En promedio nacía un tengu cada 10 o 20 años por lo que repoblar su especie era bastante difícil. Por esa razón, los niños eran su mayor tesoro, la idea de que Naruto, siendo solo un niño casi indefenso de 6 años, hubiera sufrido a tal punto le daban ganas de encontrar al culpable y matarlo de la manera mas sádica y dolorosa posible.

Naruto que seguía disfrutando de la vista percibió el odio y desprecio de Shuri pero no dijo nada por respeto. Sabia que esos sentimientos no estaban dirigidos a él por lo que se pregunto quien podría haberla enfadado tanto. Pronto noto los brazos de la mujer apretándose un poco más a su alrededor y percibió el sentimiento de cariño dirigido hacia él. No entendía porque la bella mujer se preocuparía por un niño desconocido como él pero no iba a quejarse, oh no ni mucho menos, se sentía bien.

Después de varios minutos de vuelo, Shuri aterrizo delante de una enorme mansión típicamente japonesa. Aunque la residencia no tenia segundo piso tampoco le hacia falta, desde arriba en pleno vuelo había podido observar que por si sola era casi tan grande como el barrio Uchiha. Delante de la entrada se podían ver 2 estatuas en forma de dragón oriental echas de jade a los pies de una enorme puerta de madera negra.

" **Bienvenido a mi casa.** " le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Naruto muy confundido procedió a seguirla "Espera un momento ¿Tu casa?¿Pero no íbamos a ver al líder de tu clan?" le pregunto.

Mientras abrió la puerta y entro dentro del edificio giro su cabeza para contestarle "Si, veras, resulta que es mi padre."

Los ojos del pequeño jinchuriki se abrieron de par en par, si hubiera lo hubiera sabido desde el principio abría hablado con mas cuidado y se sintió preocupado por su comportamiento, la bella mujer se percato de ello.

" **Tranquilo, nunca me ha importado mucho mi posición como heredera y tampoco me gustan mucho las formalidades.** " dijo sonriendo mientras el pequeño soltó un suspiro de alivio y siguió detrás de ella mientras observaba el interior de la casa. Aunque por fuera la mansión era sin duda impresionante y parecía digna de un daimio, por dentro era más, por así decirlo, acogedora.

No había enormes estatuas de oro y jade decorando las salas, ni cuadros decorando las paredes y aun menos sirvientes o criados vestidos de uniforme sirviente a algún idiota pomposo de alta cuna. Las habitaciones que llego a ver mientras caminaba eran enormes sí, pero bastante modestas, no había ni arte, ni finura, todos los muebles eran bastante simples pero dando un sentimiento claramente acogedor. Los únicos 'cuadros' que llego a ver, por así decirlo, eran fotos enmarcadas mostrando algún evento o familia con enormes sonrisas. No había ni criados, ni sirvientes, solo otros tengu riéndose, bromeando, charlando y algunos, incluso peleándose mientras los demás animaban y hacían apuestas. Puede que Naruto hubiera sido criado, casi exclusivamente, por un zorro gigante con la reputación de ser un asesino en masa, pero incluso él pensó que era raro ver a los tengu montando un alboroto en casa de su jefe y que nadie dijera nada. Hablando del zorro, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que su compañero interno no había hablado desde que Shuri lo trajo (#secuestro) a este lugar pero decidió preguntarle después.

El pequeño siguió a la mujer sin darse cuenta de las miradas que estaba atrayendo. Los hombres estaban con las bocas al suelo y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas del shock al ver un humano, un niño no menos, en la casa principal del clan, aunque algunos tenían enormes sonrisas ante la idea de tener un nuevo invocador. Las mujeres en cambio, todas con las mejillas sonrojadas y en sus caras una sonrisa bastante perturbadora, trataban con todas sus fuerzas de no saltar hacia el pequeño niño y darle un abrazo de muerte.

Pronto los dos llegaron delante de una puerta corrediza al final de un pasillo. El pequeño estaba muy nervioso, si los tengu promedio ya eran montañas de musculo aterradores, solo podía imaginarse a su líder siendo 10 veces más mas imponente. La mujer viéndolo tan preocupado puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una sonrisa amable. Esa simple acción consiguió calmarlo un poco pero siguió inquieto por el encuentro inminente.

Shuri volvió a girarse hacia la puerta mientras pedía permiso para entrar "¡ **Otou-sama puedo entrar, a surgido un asunto que tienes que atender!** "

Ambos oyeron algunos murmullos atreves de la puerta antes de recibir respuesta. "¡ **Adelante querida!** "

La mujer abrió la puerta y entro con el niño siguiendo detrás preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro. La sala parecía ser una oficina, con estanterías llenas asta el borde por rollos y papeles con una mesa baja en el medio con algunos cojines para sentarse. Dio un profundo suspiro para calmarse y armándose de valor Naruto decidió asomar su cabeza por costado de la mujer frente a él y por fin lo vio.

El líder del clan tengu no era grande ¡era enorme! y a pesar de que parecía muy viejo su figura y aura no eran menos imponentes. Media por lo menos 2m60 y era también mas ancho y voluminoso que cualquier otro tengu, las alas negras detrás de su espalda también parecían ser mas gruesas y resistentes que las de sus congéneres, no solo mas grandes. El anciano vestía un hakama totalmente blanco con una capa negra sobre sus hombros, con unos zankos de madera. Tenia el pelo largo y negro liso con algunas canas grises así como una larga barba gris que delataban su edad pero el rasgo mas prominente, y el que hizo que todo su miedo se esfumara de golpe, era su laaaaarga nariz.

" _Pedazo de napia, seguro que le sirve de lujo para apuntar con ella._ " pensó el pequeño completamente ajeno a que el aludido lo estaba mirando. Tampoco es que se le pudiera culpar, jamas había visto a una persona con semejante nariz, aunque era un tengu y no un humano, pero aun así...

" **No eres el primero que lo piensa hijo.** " la voz sorprendió al niño que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. El líder de clan lo estaba mirando con una mirada indulgente y una sonrisa, como si supiera lo que había estado pensando. Naruto se puso tan rojo como su cabello al ser leído tan fácilmente y se apresuro a bajar la cabeza en señal de disculpa. El viejo tengu soltó una carcajada ante la reacción del niño.

" **Tranquilo pequeño, no eres el primero que se a quedado embobado mirando mi nariz.** " dijo riéndose de buena gana. " **Dicho esto permite me que me presente.** " el anciano se levanto y puso cara seria " **Mi nombre es Sojobo, séptimo líder del clan tengu, encantado de conocerte.** " dijo y se inclino levemente en señal de respeto y saludo.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conocerle Sojobo-sama" dijo muy nervioso, la figura imponente del tengu no ayudaba en eso.

Sojobo siguió mirando al pequeño con cara seria, pero esta se rompió en pocos segundos cuando el líder tengu soltó un profundo suspiro." **Dios, no puedo con las formalidades, a ningún tengu le gusta, sabes Naruto, olvida el sama y toda la charla inútil , me hace sentir viejo, llámame jiji.** " le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El pequeño incrédulo intento refutar. "Pe-pe-pero Sojoba-sama no puedo..."

" **Ara ara, en ese caso llámame kaa-chan.** " le dijo Shuri con una mano en la mejilla y con una sonrisa tierna. Si su padre podía meterse con el niño lindo, ella también podía.

Naruto se quedo petrificado mirando a la mujer. Los 2 tengu miraban confundidos al pelirrojo pero empezaron a preocuparse cuando empezó a temblar y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse húmedos.

"¿De verdad?" dijo el niño "¿De verdad quieres ser mi kaa-chan, de verdad de verdad?" Shuri se quedo helada cuando oyó esa voz tan desesperada por amor y vio esos ojos, vio tanta soledad, tanto dolor. La mujer se maldijo a si misma por ser tan estúpida, sabia que era una posibilidad que hubiera sido abusado y que fuera emocionalmente frágil pero no se imaginaba que fuera así de grave. Pero cuanto volvió a mirar realmente quería echarse a llorar, el pequeño realmente quería que fuese su madre, se lo estaba preguntando totalmente en serio. La mujer tomo su decisión, se acerco al pequeño y se puso de rodillas y le dio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

" **De verdad de verdad, si es lo que quieres, seré tu kaa-chan, mi pequeño Naru-chan.** " el niño casi roto emocionalmente ya no pudo mas y se lanzo a los brazos de Shuri llorando de felicidad y abrazándola con todo lo que tenia, temiendo que fuera a desaparecer. La mujer simplemente lo dejo hacer mientras ella acariciaba con cariño su pelo y su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Sojobo simplemente se quedo mirando, un poco tocado por la escena emotiva que estaba viendo. Al parecer iba a tener un nieto, y aunque no fuera por la sangre. no podía importarle menos. Se pregunto brevemente como se lo iban a tomar su cuñado y su nieta porque su hija iba totalmente en serio con esto. Naruto estaba casi roto emocionalmente y lo que mas necesitaba ahora era una familia, y el viejo tengu querría saber como había sido su vida para acabar de esa manera. Pero de mientras tenían que hablar de otros asuntos.

" **Ejem, no es por querer cortar el rollo, pero tenemos que hablar sobre el hecho de que nuestro clan tiene un candidato a invocador.** "

Naruto al oír al jefe tengu con gran reticencia iba a salir del abrazo de su nueva madre pero esta no se lo permitió. Lo cogió por la cintura y lo levanto traiéndolo hacia la mesa. Shuri se sentó en posición seiza y puso al pequeño pelirrojo en su regazo mientras abrazaba al pequeño desde atrás. El pequeño sin saber si estar avergonzado o feliz de seguir en brazos de su mas recién figura materna decidió prestar atención al anciano.

Sojobo tratando de no reírse decidió ir directo al grano. " **Veras Naruto, al contrario que otras invocaciones, los tengu somos un pueblo que durante mucho tiempo a preferido mantenerse al margen del conflicto y la guerra. Y por ello con el paso del tiempo hemos sido casi olvidados. Tenemos acuerdos secretos con otros clanes de invocación pero generalmente no nos juntamos con nadie. Por eso tengo que preguntarte ¿que esperas de nosotros?** "

El pequeño solo bajo la cabeza "Yo solo quería escapar." fue apenas un susurro pero los adultos lo oyeron claramente.

" **¿Escapar de quien Naru-chan?** " la voz de la nueva madre del chico ya no era ni cálida ni agradable, era fría y despiadada prometiendo un dolor indescriptible al que se hubiera atrevido a hacer daño a su nuevo bebé. Sojobo no era mejor, pero decidió pedir una explicación mas detallada antes de juzgar. " **¿Naruto, puedes explicarnos mejor como a sido tu vida hasta ahora?** "

Naruto dudo, hasta ahora la gente lo había odiado por ser un jinchuriki y no habían tenido piedad pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su nueva familia apaciguo sus dudas y empezó a contarles su vida. Todo sin excepción mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer por su único ojo , su situación como jinchuriki, las palizas que llego a recibir, como Kurama, lo había cuidado hasta ahora y lo ocurrido hace 2 días en su cumpleaños cuando perdió su ojo izquierdo a manos de una turba de aldeanos. Al final del relato, el pelirrojo estaba llorando a moco tendido mientras dejaba salir todo el dolor que se había guardado sus 6 años y se acurrucaba en brazos de su nueva madre.

Shuri se quedo horrorizada y asqueada por el comportamiento de los habitantes de Konoha, tenia tantas ganas de ir a ese lugar y empezar una masacre para castigar a esos monstruos pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento, el pequeño niño en sus brazos era su máxima prioridad por ahora por lo que apretó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos con mas fuerza mientras le susurraba palabras dulces para consolarlo.

Sojobo tenia sentimientos mixtos. Por un lado estaba furioso y indignado, no entendía como los humanos podían llegar a ser tan estúpidos como para no ver la diferencia entre un pergamino de sellado (Naruto) y un kunai (Kurama), pero era aun peor para los que sí sabían la diferencia y simplemente se quedaban plantados sin hacer nada ¡inaceptable! Por otro lado sintió remordimiento y también decepción. El viejo tengu no era directamente responsable del maltrato de Naruto pero no pudo evitar reprocharse así mismo el haber ayudado a 'ese' hombre a desarollar su pleno potential y habilidades. Si no lo hubiera hecho Kurama no abría sido aprisionado y ese pequeño no abría sufrido tanto. Estaba siendo un idiota por recordar el pasado pero no pudo evitarlo.

" **Entiendo, debo decir pequeño que tu situación es bastante única, tu venida aquí no era mas que un medio para un fin, aunque tampoco se te puede reprochar, naciste en el infierno y quisiste escapar de el. Aun así tenemos reglas Naruto y debo hacerte esta pregunta ¿Si aceptáramos entrenarte y te volvieras una persona fuerte, para que usarías tu poder? ¿Por Codicia? ¿Odio quizás?** "

El pequeño con ojos húmedos reflexiono sobre la pregunta que le dio el patriarca tengu. ¿Codicia? Conocía el significado de la palabra pero nunca había pensado mucho en ello, con lo justo podía vivir. Solo quería ser feliz, tener un hogar, amigos, familia... no creía que fuera muy codicioso por desear eso. ¿Venganza? Konoha había torturado al pelirrojo desde el mismo día en que nació. Todo el dolor, miseria, soledad y desesperación que había sentido durante su vida había sido por culpa de sus habitantes. Quería que pagaran por lo que le hicieron pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quería ser como ellos. Solo quería justicia pura y simple. ¿Para que quería tener poder entonces? La imagen de su hermano zorruno le vino en mente, siempre había estado ahí para el, abría podido engañar al niño inocente y escapar en cualquier momento que hubiera querido pero en vez de eso se quedo y uso todo a su alcance para ayudar a su jinchuriki.

" **Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo cachorro, si es por ti, me quedare a tu lado y te protegeré el tiempo que haga falta, es la promesa de una vida.** " las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza.

" _¡Nii-chan!_ " exclamo en su cabeza. Su hermano había estado muy callado hasta ahora pero no importaba, porque una expresión de felicidad cruzo su cara. Había encontrado su respuesta, todo gracias a su hermano.

"Proteger." dijo mirando al viejo tengu. Su voz era firme, la tristeza ya esfumada y con una cara tan seria que no dejaba dudas sobre la seriedad de sus palabras. "Se que no tengo una casa, un hogar o personas preciadas aparte de Kurama-nii, es por eso que me fui de Konoha. Quiero encontrar un lugar al que llamar casa, quiero hacer amigos y encontrar a personas que sean importantes para mi. Si encuentro un hogar quiero tener la fuerza para defenderlo yo mismo. No importa lo que se me ponga por delante lo enfrentare sin jamas rendirme. Esta es mi promesa, mi Nindo, Por eso, por favor jiji ¡entrename!" en toda su declaración no había apartado la mirada de los ojos del anciano.

Sojobo y Shuri estuvieron impresionados, a pesar de todo el dolor que había sufrido aun tenia la fuerza interior para sacar semejante discurso. No había ni duda, ni miedo en su voz, solo una voz inspiradora llena de esperanza que le recordó al anciano una persona en concreto. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos ante la posibilidad. La forma de su cara, la determinación en sus ojos, su apellido, podía ser...

Sojobo prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado, si su hipótesis era correcta este pequeño delante de el tenia el potencial para superar a su predecesor no solo como su invocador sino como shinobi y persona. Ya tendria tiempo para comprobarlo ademas que tendria que hablar con sus altos cargos.

El viejo tengu le dio entonces una sonrisa " **Si esas son tus razones para hacerte fuerte, entonces creo que seras un buen invocador para mi y mi clan.** "

Naruto solo pudo parpadear "¿Entonces significa... ?"

" **Si.** " Sojobo hizo entonces varios signos de mano y puso la mano sobre la mesa. Una explosión de humo después, apareció un enorme pergamino, casi tan grande como el mismo, y procedió a abrirlo. " **Firma tu nombre con sangre al lado del otro nombre y pon tus huellas dactilares con sangre también.** "

Naruto tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hizo lo que le pedían sin siquiera parar a mirar el otro nombre escrito en el pergamino. Un leve brillo después la sangre se había secado y era claramente visible en el pergamino.

Sojobo volvió a mirar y asintió " **Bien este asunto resuelto solo me queda decirte, bienvenido a la familia Naruto.** " dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Shuri apretó la cara de su nuevo bebe entre su prominente busto mientras acariciaba su cabeza con su mejilla. " **Enhorabuena Naru-chan.** " el pequeño solo pudo abrazar a su nueva madre mientras se dejaba consentir felizmente. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un enorme bostezo mostrando el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día. Su día había sido ajetreado por decir menos, había salido del hospital, hecho las maletas, usado un jutsu nuevo sin preparación previa ni practica para aparecer en una tierra desconocida sin saber si iba a tener que volver o podría quedarse, desde luego la presión y el estrés habían finalmente pasado factura al pequeño niño.

" **Shuri, podrías buscar una habitación para Naruto, creo que necesita un buen descanso.** " dijo divertido el anciano

Shuri parpadeo confusa hasta que vio la cara del niño somnoliento y sonrió de forma maternal. " **Supongo que los acontecimientos del día le han pasado factura, voy a llevarlo a la cama, nos vemos mas tarde otou-sama.** "

Shuri salio de la habitación con Naruto en brazos dejando al patriarca tengu con sus pensamientos." _ **Ese niño debería estar clamando por venganza por todo el dolor que ha sufrido, pero en vez de eso decide dejarlo de lado y mirar asía el futuro. Realmente es curioso como un niño de 6 años puede llegar a actuar mas sabiamente que un adulto.**_ " Suspiro ante sus reflexiones. " _ **Por desgracia el pasado vendrá a buscarle tarde o temprano, es inevitable, lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararlo para entonces.**_ " Una idea preocupante cruzo por su mente. " _ **Empiezo a pensar que todo esto esta sucediendo por un motivo. Si ese pequeño realmente es su descendiente las cosas van a ponerse muy interesantes en el mundo shinobi.**_ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Dormitorio de Naruto

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se encontraba de pie en medio se habitación esperando a su madre adoptiva. Era un dormitorio bastante basico con un armario, una mesa con silla y una cama. Al parecer a Shuri no iba a aceptar que vistiera cualquier cosa que lo relacionara con Konoha y eso incluida todo lo que había traído por lo que estaba esperando a que le trajera su nueva ropa mientras luchaba contra el sueño. Después de un rato oyó al fin la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse.

" **Ara ara, realmente estas muy cansado verdad Naru-chan.** " dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se frotaba los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio. Shuri viendo que no era momento para burlarse de el decidió acostarlo cuanto antes. Empezó a desvestir al pequeño tirando la ropa vieja de lado y ayudo al pequeño a ponerse su nuevo pijama para sumo placer de ambos. Shuri por lo lindo que se veía y Naruto por que siempre había soñado con tener una madre que lo cuidara de esta manera. Shuri llevo entonces al pequeño a su cama y lo arropo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

" **Descansa, mañana vas a tener un dia muy ocupado. Buenas noches Naru-chan.** " le dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en la frente que se demoro mas de la cuenta antes de coger la ropa sucia y abandonar el dormitorio, todo eso con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

"Buenas noches kaa-chan." y el pequeño cerro los ojos mientras iba sucumbiendo al cansancio. Nunca se había sentido tan protegido y amado en toda su vida, irse fue la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado nunca.

En su interior el zorro sonreía de puro jubilo, su pequeño cachorro al fin estaba a salvo. Realmente había tenido mil dudas sobre este plan pero las opciones eran limitadas y la situación desesperada, sin embargo el resulto había sido aun mejor de lo que jamas abría soñado: El clan tengu. Un clan semi-legendario de guerreros feroces orientados en casi todas las artes ninja, eran casi el equivalente a los Senju, el clan de las mil habilidades, solo que en términos de convocatoria. Lo realmente terrorífico de este clan no era su poder o sus números, sino su conocimiento. A lo largo de los siglos habían estado robando y copiando cualquier jutsu que hubieran visto en aras de conocer mejor las diversas utilidades del chakra o los diversos estilos de lucha para poder practicarlos el mismo. Naruto había sido admitido como invocador por un clan que podía enseñarle prácticamente cualquier cosa. Solo esperaba que si lo entrenaban que se lo tomaran enserio, Kurama conocía bastante bien la naturaleza de los tengu: eran curiosos, muy protectores con los suyos pero sobretodo y lo mas importante, unos pervertidos de principio a fin. Tenia muy claro que cuando acabara su entrenamiento, iba a ser un pervertido, solo esperaba que al menos llegara virgen a la pubertad pero teniendo en cuenta lo lindo que era y lo apuesto que iba a ser en unos años, tampoco tenia muchas esperanzas en ello.

Volvió a centrar su mente en la situación actual tenia mucho que discutir con su viejo amigo.

Tan concentrado estaba el zorro que no percibió la presencia entrando en el cuarto de su jinchuriki.

 **XxxXxxX**

Sala del consejo

 **XxxXxxX**

Era ya tarde en la noche y Sojobo estaba esperando la llegada de sus consejeros y asesores. Estaba sentado en posición de loto encima de un cojín rojo al fondo de la sala que estaba ligeramente mas elevada que el resto del piso. Detrás de él, el kanji de 'Tengu' estaba escrito en negro y bien grande para que todo el mundo lo vea.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Shuri." **Siento haber tardado otou-sama, pero Naru-chan no tenia ropa por lo que tuve que buscarle algo.** " le dijo a su padre. Siendo ella la próxima líder del clan era mas que normal que estuviera en el consejo asesor.

" **Tranquila, nadie a llegado todavía aunque no deberían tardar** "

" **Siento el retraso jefe, ya estamos todos aquí.** " se oyó una voz desde la puerta. Padre y hija volvieron su mirada hacia la entrada para observar a 5 tengus entrando todos vestidos con hakamas tradicionales negros del clan.

El primero en entrar era un tengu que tenia cierto aire de picaro. Tenia el pelo peinado hacia delante y la perilla rubios excepto por un pequeño trozo en el pelo que era negro, un color bastante único entre los de su clan. Tenia ojos amarillos que mostraban curiosidad y expectación, lo mas seguro es que, como todos había oído la noticia de la llegada de Naruto. Era Azazel, líder de la rama de investigación y también el guardián de la mayor biblioteca shinobi jamas creada y no tenia reparos en robar para agrandarla.

El segundo en entrar tenia el pelo enteramente negro y peinado hacia atrás con una espesa pero corta barba negra adornando su barbilla con ojos violeta. Tenia un aire de autoridad y disciplina, muy conveniente para el dada su posición. Era el marido de su hija, Barakiel, el líder instructor y el mejor especialista en armas y taijutsu del clan

El tercero podía ser descrito como un psicópata. Tenia el pelo largo hasta media espalda, no tenia pelo facial pero casi abría sido mejor tenerlo para ocultar esa mueca sedienta de sangre que estaba siempre en su cara deformada por una cicatriz en diagonal. Este hombre era Kokabiel, estratega del clan y el hombre mas sádico que uno pudiera encontrarse, si no fuera tan bueno en el arte de la batalla y la guerra podría pasarse a la división de tortura, si tuvieran una.

Los dos ultimo en llegar eran claramente parientes, sus caras eran prácticamente iguales, solo su genero los distinguía. Pelo atado en una cola de caballo corta de color negro, ojos negros y una sonrisa adornaban sus caras. La mujer era Run, especialista en política y su hermano gemelo Ren, experto en información y todas las formas posibles de conseguirla.

Estas 6 personas junto al líder del clan formaban el consejo asesor pero en ultima instancia, la decisión era del líder del clan.

" **Ya era hora que llegarais, supongo que ya lo habéis oído.** " pregunto Anciano.

" **¿Que un niño humano había aparecido en el valle y que es posible que sea nuestro nuevo invocador? Dios pues claro que sí, ese tipo de noticias se saben enseguida.** " dijo el tengu con cara de sádico.

" **Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, sé que solo hemos tenido un solo invocador pero no creo que otros clanes hayan recibido un candidato a invocador tan joven.** "dijo Azazel rascándose la perilla pensando.

"2"

" **¿Perdón jefe?** " pregunto Barakiel

" **Hemos tenido 2 invocadores hasta ahora siendo el niño de hoy el más reciente y también el mas joven.** " dijo Sojobo con una sonrisa burlona disfrutando de las cara incrédulas de todos los presentes excepto su hija y su cuñado que ya había sido informado de la situación. " **Antes de que os pongáis a gritar como posesos sentaos, tengo mucho que explicaros sobre el pequeño.** " todos los presentes se sentaron encima de un cojín esperando una explicación.

Lo que oyeron no les gusto ni un pelo, el patriarca les contó todo sobre el pequeño. Estaban mas que cabreados pero ninguno más que Barakiel, puesto que su esposa había decidido 'adoptarlo' de cierta forma, el pelirrojo era su hijo, y nadie putea a su hijo sin pagar las consecuencias.

" **Poneos a la cola cuervos de mierda, si alguien va a matar a esos bastardos ese soy yo.** " dijo una voz gutural y potente llena de furia.

Los tengu, excepto Sojobo, buscaron por toda la sala el origen de esa voz espeluznante asta que Azazel vio una bola de cristal en medio de la sala. El rubio miro mas de cerca y pudo distinguir unos ojos rojos tan llenos de odio que se le heló la sangre solo de mirar.

" **Tranquilo Kurama, toda acción trae consecuencias, y Konoha tendrá que rendir cuentas tarde o temprano. Permitid que os presente un viejo amigo, el ser que estáis viendo en la bola de cristal es Kurama, el Kyuubi no Kitsune. Me las arregle para establecer un vinculo con él ,como os he dicho actualmente esta atrapado en el interior de Naruto.** " todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esa información pero igualmente saludaron con cortesía pero muchos tenían dudas.

" **Sojobo-sama, cuando os conocisteis Kurama-sama y usted, no he estado nunca al tanto de eso.** " Ren tenia un punto de orgullo en estar informado sobre todo, el que esta información se le hubiera escapado le tocaba la fibra sensible.

" **Fue hace mucho tiempo Ren, nos encontramos por pura casualidad y después de un tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Por desgracia cuando me nombraron líder del clan ya no tenia tiempo para reunirme con él, por no decir que iba cambiando de sitio con frecuencia.** "

" **Sí hace casi 3 siglos que no le había visto y valla si has cambiado, el mayor hombre-putas del clan tengu se ha vuelto responsable, incluso tuviste una hija jajajaja.** " todos estallaron de risa al oír la declaración de Kurama, excepto su hija que le estaba dando una mirada a su padre que prometía dolor. Hipócrita, como si ella no fuera una pervertida también.

Sojobo tosió con su mano delante para ocultar sus mejillas rojas. " **Ya esta bien, volviendo al tema de discusión, Naruto ya a firmado nuestro contrato y se quedara con nosotros hasta que lo veamos conveniente, os he llamado para discutir como vamos a entrenarlo.** " todos se pusieron serios de golpe.

Barakiel fue el primero en hablar. " **Con solo seis años lo mas importante es su acondicionamiento físico, podéis contar conmigo para entrenarlo.** " Shuri sonrió ante las palabras de su marido, siempre había querido un hijo con el que pasar tiempo y esta era su oportunidad.

Azazel asintió. " **Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo necesita una educación base también, matemáticas, historia, etc.. en lo que respecta a ninjutsu, genjutsu y demás ya aprenderá cuando sea un poco mayor aunque no descartaría el fuinjutsu, si es un verdadero Uzumaki, lo mas seguro es que sea un prodigio en el arte. ¿Por cierto Kurama, cuanto chakra tiene el Gaki?** " pregunto, prefería tener una idea completa del chico para preparar un calendario de entrenamiento de varios años.

" **Mucho.** " respondio el zorro.

" **Define mucho.** " dijo Kokabiel.

" **Te lo pondré de esta manera, es un Uzumaki pura-sangre dado las características de su clan, encima es mi jinchuriki lo que solo impulsa aun más su chakra, por lo que yo diría que tiene casi tanto chakra como un jonin experimentado.** " dijo tranquilamente el zorro como si hablara del tiempo

Todos se quedaron de piedra, incrédulos ante lo que oían, sabían que el pequeño tendría más chakra que otros niños de su edad ¡pero no tanto!

Kokabiel empezó a cacarear como un loco. " **O sí, el pequeño tiene potencial sin duda, solo de imaginarme el monstruo que sera cuando crezca...** " y siguió cacareando como un loco mientras los otros lo miraban con cara de palo.

Azazel tuvo de pronto una idea." **Si tanto chakra tiene, creo que se me ocurre una idea para acelerar su entrenamiento aunque tendremos que ir con cuidado.** "dijo con una sonrisa astuta. Todos se quedaron mirando al rubio con suspicacia. " **No enserio, es una muy buena idea aunque con la edad que tiene si nos pasamos lo mas seguro es que acabe con el celebro frito jejeje.** " no pudo evitar la risa al imaginar un pequeño pelirrojo a quien le salia humo por las orejas.

Shuri se levanto de golpe con una mueca sanguinaria en su rastro. " **¡No vas a poner en peligro a mi pequeño Azazel, juro que si le pasa algo te arrancaré las piernas y te las metere por donde no te brilla el sol!** " el tengu rubio, y todos los presentes, se pusieron pálidos de la impresión sin saber si poner sus manos sobre sus piernas o sus culos.

" **¡Es broma, es broma! Juro que si tenemos cuidado no hay peligro en usar este método.** " se apresuro a decir, le gustaban mucho sus piernas gracias, sobretodo con lo útiles que son para usar lo que hay en medio de ellas.

" **Calma Shuri, deja que Azazel se esplique.** " dijo entonces Sojobo, curioso por saber en que consistía su idea.

" **Existe un kinjutsu de rango B llamado Kagebunshin no jutsu que permite crear copias solidas de uno mismo. La peculiaridad de este jutsu es que todos los recuerdos del clon se traspasan al creador cuando se disipa, el único riesgo es que si uno hace demasiados se arriesga a una sobre carga cerebral. Bueno también consume grandes cantidades de chakra pero no creo que el gaki tenga problema.** "

Todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados ante la idea.

" **En resumen, pretendes centrarte en la educación del chico educando a sus clones mientras Barakiel se centra en entrenar al verdadero Naruto en la parte física. De esa forma ahoramos mucho mas tiempo** " concluyo el patriarca.

" **¿No seria peligroso para Naruto, sé que Kurama le enseño algunos ejercicios de control de chakra pero aun así no conoce ningún jutsu, y aprender un kinjutsu a su edad sin entender las consecuencias y responsabilidades…?** " pregunto Shuri un poco dudosa dejando la duda al final de su pregunta.

" **Tranquila cariño, mientras nuestro hijo aprenda esa técnica delante nosotros no abra problema, ademas de que pienso enseñarle la importancia de pensar antes de actuar, usar este método adelantara su aprendizaje enormemente, al menos de momento.** "

Shuri seguía un poco dudosa pero decidió confiar en el juicio de su marido.

" **Bien entonces, os traeré el pergamino con el jutsu mañana por la mañana, cuanto antes aprenda lo aprenda mejor.** " dijo con una sonrisa, todos iban a levantarse pero alguien los detuvo.

" **Esperad un momento.** "el que los detuvo fue Sojobo. " **Antes de que os vayas necesito confirmar algo.** " todos lo miraron confusos." **¿Azazel, durante la caída de Uzu, de casualidad no abrías saqueado la biblioteca verdad?** "

El rubio le dio al anciano una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y orgullo. " **Vaya si lo hice, me lleve todo lo que pude con la ayuda de mis familiares, no les deje ni las sobras a esos ninjas de Iwa y Kiri jajajaja. ¿Porque lo preguntas?** " pregunto al final un poco confuso.

" **Si tienes los registros del clan me gustaría que rastrearas su árbol genealógico, creo que Naruto podría estar emparentado con nuestro primer invocador.** " todos los tengu se tensaron y miraron de reojo hacia la bola de cristal.

" **¿Porque coño me estáis mirando todos?** " pregunto medio enfadado medio curioso el zorro.

El anciano suspiro cansado y empezó su explicación " **Veras Kurama, hace 60 años cancele el contrato que teníamos con nuestro invocador porque...** " no era fácil decir esto, después de todo Sojobo entrenó personalmente ha esa persona y le ayudo a desarrollar por completo su Kekkei Genkai así como todas sus técnicas, soltó un suspiro de nuevo y continuo. " **... porque fue el principal responsable de tu encarcelamiento y el de tus hermanos.** "

La mente de Kurama se quedo en blanco, no podía ser, no era posible, se sentía como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en toda la cara.

" **¡HASHIMARA SENJU!** " el patriarca lleno de remordimientos asintio.

Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage y Shinobi no Kami de Konoha, fue uno de los fundadores de Konoha y aclamado como uno de los shinobi mas fuertes de su tiempo. Pero por lo que realmente era conocido era por su Kekkei Genkai: Mokuton, un elemento de gran poder que le permitía. no solo controlar la naturaleza misma, arboles, plantas, etc...sino que también le permitía suprimir el poder de los bijuus así como calmarlos. Ahora tenia mas sentido el como era tan poderoso. Un nuevo Kekkei Genkai era territorio desconocido para cualquier ninja, haría falta generaciones de usuarios para descubrir todos sus secretos y habilidades, pero ese mono Senju consiguió hacerlo por si solo gracias al clan tengu. Ellos poseían la mayor bóveda de conocimiento nin que existía y la experiencia de varios siglos de estudio y aprendizaje para ayudar al bastardo a desarrollar su mokuton en todo su potencial.

" _ **Dios, si Naruto es realmente su descendiente voy a empezar a pensar que Hagoromo-jiji me esta gastando una broma cósmica y existencial. Joder hacia años que no me alteraba, generalmente soy incapaz de...**_ " su mente se quedo en blanco de nuevo.

No se alteraba. No se alteraba desde hacia años. Desde que había sido sellado en su cachorro casi se había olvidado del rencor que tenia en general por los humanos. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan relajado y tranquilo, casi como si estuviera forzado a hacerlo.

" _ **¡ No. Me. Jodas!**_ " penso el zorro. La idea era total y absolutamente ridícula pero si resultaba ser cierta... No pudo evitar soltar una risa cruel pero decidió compartir sus pensamientos mas tarde. " **Tranquilo amigo, no fue tu culpa, fue ese mono Senju el que me encerró.** " miro entonces a Azazel. " **El nombre de la incubadora humana es Kushina Uzumaki, busca en los registros si esta emparentada con el bastardo.** "

Todos se quedaron mudos, la forma en como había descrito a la madre de su jinchuriki mostraba cuanto odio sentía por ella. " **Kurama entiendo que ella fue tu jinchuriki antes de Naruto pero no es razón para que hables así de ella.** " lo reprendió su viejo amigo. Todos los que no estaban al tanto de ello se sorprendieron.

Kurama le dio entonces una mirada de muerte. " **Sojobo, no tienes ni idea de lo que hicieron, esa mujer y su marido, condenaron a mi cachorro a una vida de dolor inimaginable y jamas les perdonare por ello. Por mi pueden pudrirse allá donde se encuentren.** "

"¿Vamos Kurama-sama, que hicieron los padres biológicos del chico para que estés tan enfurecido con ellos, aparte de sellarte de nuevo?" pregunto Barakiel con duda, no podía ser tan malo.

Kurama entonces se lo contó, y Barakiel y todos no podían creer lo que oyeron.

XENDX

* * *

Bueno aquí lo tenéis, como veis Naruto ha encontrado a una nueva familia en el clan tengu. Si, he usado a personajes ángeles caídos de High School DxD, era mas fácil describirlos que hacer mis propios OC, no me lo reprochéis, También algunos tengu no han hablado mucho, Run y Ren por ejemplo, por ahora no tienen mucho que decir pero mas en el futuro ya tendrán un desempeño mayor en la historia eso es todo de momento por lo que me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas a todos, siento haber tardado, si se que solo han sido 4 días desde que he publicado es solo que por culpa de un apagón, todo el capitulo se me fue y tuve que reescribirlo desde cero no veáis como jode. En fin, disfrutad

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 3: Legado**

 **XxxXxxX**

Dormitorio de Naruto

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se sentía extraño, no había otra forma de decirlo. Era vagamente consciente de que estaba medio dormido pero esa no era la razón de su duda, sino porque se sentía a salvo. Cuando vivía en Konoha, todas las noches luchaba contra la sensación de somnolencia. No se atrevía a dormir por miedo a ser atacado durante su sueño, le paso varias veces, por lo que sus miedos no eran infundados. Pero ahora que recordaba, ayer por la noche fue la primera vez que se durmió de buena gana y sin temor alguno. Supuso que esa era la habilidad que poseía toda madre cuando arropan a sus hijos. Tubo una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en Shuri. No la había conocido mucho, pero por lo que pudo ver su kaa-chan era una mujer amable y dulce, le gustaba burlarse un poco de la gente y si el odio que sintió de ella cuando le contó su vida en Konoha era alguna indicación, diría que era muy protectora con los que , ella lo amaba, no era una suposición infundada, era lo que había sentido usando su habilidad de detección y él solo podía amarla por ello.

Ayer fue realmente uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, pero también uno de los mas agotadores mentalmente, por lo que decidió volver a dormirse en esa cama tan cómoda y caliente. Le extraño un poco las almohadas tan cómodas que tenia en la cara pero decidió ignorar su procedencia y acurrucarse mas cerca de ellas para volver a dormir

 **XxxXxxX**

Complejo tengu

 **XxxXxxX**

La heredera del clan estaba caminando por los pasillos del complejo tomada de la mano de su marido. La pareja casada se estaba dirigiendo al dormitorio del pelirrojo para prepararlo para el desayuno y de paso presentarle a su padre. Podría haberlo hecho en otro momento pero había una razón para ello. Shuri había sentido un sin fin de emociones ayer pero la que mas predominaba: odio. Un odio sin fin ni cabida que se sentía como si fuera a consumirla. La primera vez que vio a su pequeño Naru-chan era como mirar un pequeño animal asustado de todo, era tan lindo. Pero donde realmente vio las cicatrices del pequeño fue cuando se burlo de el sugiriendo que la llamara kaa-chan. El pelirrojo parecía tan desesperado, tan frágil, pero el momento donde supo que iba a amarlo incondicionalmente fue cuando la abrazo y lloro en sus brazos. La situación podría parecerle una locura a cualquiera pero eso a Shuri le daba igual, era su hijo, su bebe y el que le llevara la contraria sufriría un dolor inimaginable.

Shuri pensaba que Naruto ya había sufrido bastante y que se merecía un poco de felicidad, pero al parecer quedaba un pequeño secreto, algo que hicieron 'la incubadora humana' y 'el donante de esperma' como describió Kurama a los padres biológicos del pelirrojo, que podría destruir mentalmente al pobre niño en su estado actual. La solución seria no contárselo, mala idea porque tarde o temprano acabaría sabiéndolo, o mejorar su confianza y estabilidad mental. Por esa razón los padres adoptivos del niño iban a su habitación para empezar a mejorar su relación con él.

Los dos llegaron por fin delante del dormitorio de Naruto. Barakiel no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro nervioso y Shuri no pudo evitar sonreír.

" **¿Ara ara, acaso estas nervioso, que va a pensar nuestro hijo si ve que su padre se acobarda delante?** " dijo con una mano delante de su boca ocultando su sonrisa picara.

Barakiel frunció el ceño. " **No es eso querida, es solo... ¿Crees que le gustare? No tengo un aspecto muy amigable que se diga y podría...** " no pudo continuar expresando sus dudas por el dedo que Shuri había puesto en sus labios para obligarle a callar.

Quitando su dedo puso en su lugar la mano en la mejilla de su marido. " **Le vas a encantar, Naru-chan no es alguien que juzga solo por su aspecto, sobretodo por como a sido su vida.** " dijo frunciendo el ceño ante su ultima declaración pero se recompuso rápidamente." **Le vas a encantar.** "

Barakiel se calmo visiblemente y sonrió, dio una respiración para calmarse y asintió a su esposa. Shuri se giro de nuevo hacia la puerta y llamo con cuidado antes de abrirla, solo que la pareja casada no se esperaban encontrar al pequeño Naruto con compañía.

La pareja pudo reconocer fácilmente al niño por su cabello rojo que contrastaba con si pijama negro y las sabanas blancas, era la figura femenina la que los dejo de piedra. La niña en cuestión tenia el cabello largo y negro, facciones muy bellas y si tuviera los ojos abiertos uno abría podido ver unos hermosos ojos de color violeta. Media 1m50 y tenia unas curvas muy bien formadas para su edad pero el rasgo mas prominente de la niña eran sus pechos de copa C que podían ser apreciados gracias a que el kimono de dormir de la niña estaba entre abierto,y la cara del pelirrojo felizmente dormido estaba descansando ahora mismo en esas cómodas almohadas de carne.

Barakiel se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que hacer, en cambio Shuri solo pudo sonreír ante la escena tan dulce.

" **Ara ara, parece que Naru-chan se sentía solo por la noche y su onee-chan a venido a hacerle compañía.** " dijo la mujer ocultando su sonrisa con su mano.

Naruto despertó al oír la voz de su madre y decidió levantarse, o al menos lo intentó, los brazos que rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo no se lo permitieron. Fijándose un poco mejor se dio cuenta de la niña que estaba durmiendo a su lado y sobretodo del hecho de que se parecía mucho a su kaa-chan. Puesto que estaba inmovilizado por esta niña desconocida giro su cabeza hacia la pareja en la entrada del dormitorio.

"Buenos días kaa-chan, ¿quien es la niña bonita y porque esta durmiendo conmigo?" pregunto ingenuamente. El pelirrojo era un niño después de todo, el despertarse entre los pechos de una chica no iba a alterarlo... de momento.

Shuri iba a responderle pero la niña empezó a despertarse, ella abrió los ojos y se fijo en el pelirrojo atrapado entre sus brazos. Naruto solo pudo parpadear con su único ojo visible y girar la cabeza de lado confundido, el efecto fue inmediato. " **¡KAWAIIIIII!** " grito la niña mientras apretaba contra su busto la cara del niño lindo reforzando su abrazo. El pequeño tuvo entonces una vaga sensación de deja vu.

Shuri se rio de buena gana ante la reacción de su hija, como suelen decir la manzana no cae lejos del árbol. " **Akeno querida, si sueltas a tu hermano quizá podamos ir a desayunar todos juntos.** " le dijo entonces a su hija.

Akeno abrió entonces los ojos de par en par. " **¡¿Hermano?!** " grito sorprendida. Naruto miro entonces a su madre y de vuelta a su recién descubierta hermana. Sí, sin duda era su hija, eran exactamente iguales excepto por la edad y el color de los ojos.

" **Si cariño, debido a ciertas circunstancias adopte ayer a Naruto. También es el nuevo invocador del clan aunque quizá seria mejor si dejo que os presentéis entre vosotros.** " dijo la madre sonriendo y se giro asía su hijo mas joven y asintió.

Naruto un tanto tímido se separo de de los brazos de la niña y se puso en posición seiza sobre el colchón. "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conocerte onee-chan." dijo y se inclino un poco en forma de saludo antes de mirarla a los ojos.

Akeno se quedo con la mente en blanco mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, cuando por fin proceso las palabras del pelirrojo volvió a abrazarlo, aplastando su cara contra sus pechos. " **¡Kawaiii! ¡dios eres tan kawai que deberia ser ilegal!** " dijo frotando su cara contra su suave pelo.

Como si no fuera ya suficiente la madre de ambos niños decidió echar mas leña al fuego." **Moo, no es justo Akeno-chan, yo también quiero abrazar a Naru-chan.** " Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se acercaba a sus hijos.

Akeno entonces se giro asía su madre " **¡No! Es mi ototo, solo yo puedo tenerlo.** "dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La madre por su lado también frunció el ceño y agarro por la cintura a su hijo adoptivo aplastando la cabeza del niño con su impresionante busto. " **Es mi hijo ¡MI NARU-CHAN! Si alguien tiene prioridad sobre él esa soy yo.** " dijo mirando intensamente los ojos de su hija. Si alguien presente hubiera prestado atención (Barakiel seguía intentando procesar la situación) hubieran visto las chispas saltando entre ellas.

Kurama por su parte que ya había despertado hace rato se estaba muriendo de la risa. "¡ _ **O dios, esto es oro, si el cachorro ya es un imán para las mujeres con 6 años, lo mas seguro es que pierda su castidad antes de llegar a los 15!**_ "

Naruto por su parte, casi entrando en pánico, no entendía porque se peleaban por él, pero no quería ver a su madre y hermana enfadadas por lo que decidió intentar hablar con ellas. La cabeza del pelirrojo seguía atrapada en el busto de su hermana y su madre por lo que intento encontrar un punto de apoyo y este resulto ser uno de los pechos de Akeno. La niña de 13 soltó un pequeño gemido lindo, y miro a los ojos de su hermano adoptivo ¡Error colosal!

Shuri se quedo mirando a su hija que parecía hipnotizada mirando a su hijo, cuando puso sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo entendió el porque.

Mirada afligida, ojito húmedo con un paño en el ojo y unos labios formando una mueca llorosa de tal forma que el niño parecía un animalito herido y triste. Naruto estaba ejecutando sin saberlo una técnica ancestral conocida por toda mujer y infante: **Ninpo: Koinu no me** (Arte ninja : técnica de los ojos de cachorrito).

"Por favor, no os peléis, no quiero veros enfadas." dijo el pequeño niño a punto de llorar. El celebro de las dos hembras se hizo papilla en el acto.

Un enorme grito femenino se oyó entonces en todo el complejo. Los tengu, temiendo algún ataque, empezaron a correr por todo el edificio como pollos sin cabeza buscando el origen del problema. De mientras en el dormitorio de cierto pelirrojo, dos mujeres estaban exprimiendo a muerte a dicho niño mientras iban gritando frases como " **Lo siento Naru-chan.** " o " **No volveremos a pelear.** " pero la palabra que repetían todo el rato entre frases y frase era " **¡Kawai!** "

Kurama ya al borde de la muerte de tanto reírse solo pudo pensar " _ **Olvida lo que dije, no va a salir virgen de este Valle.**_ " dijo a nadie en particular.

Barakiel seguía plantado como un pino en la entrada intentando procesar toda la escena familiar que había ocurrido en la habitación solo para que su celebro se cerrara en banda y preguntándose " **¿Que coño acaba de pasar?** "

 **XxxXxxX**

Comedor del complejo

 **XxxXxxX**

Después de esa atípica escena familiar, los cuatro fueron hacia al comedor del complejo. Shuri y Barakiel iban en brazos del otro mientras Akeno y Naruto seguían detrás de ellos cogidos de la mano. Akeno llevaba un kimono violeta con estampado de flores que resaltaba sus ojos, unos cancetines tabi y zankos de madera. Naruto por su lado llevaba un gi negro de manga corta con pantalones largos a juego y unas zapados simples pero resistentes.

El pequeño niño se quedo impresionado al llegar al comedor, era una enorme habitación con tatamis en el suelo y madera pulida con imágenes en el techo. Cientos de bandejas estaban distribuidas en 3 zonas de la habitación con numerosos tengu comiendo en posición seiza delante de ellas. Naruto se fijo que dos de las tres zonas estaban separadas por genero, una para hombres y la otra para mujeres. En la zona de hombres se podía observar a varios tengu peleando o riéndose ruidosamente, las mujeres eran más discretas pero podía verlas con una sonrisa mientras hablaban. La tercera zona era a la que se dirigían y en ella podía ver a varias parejas, no tenia que ser muy listo para saberlo puesto que estaban agarrados de la mano o dándose de comer entre ellos. La única excepción parecía ser su abuelo adoptivo que estaba esperando tranquilamente con 4 sitios a su alrededor, una de cada lado, y dos al frente.

La pareja se sentó entonces delante del anciano mientras los niños se sentaron a cada lado libre.

" **Buenos días jiji.** " dijo la alegre niña aunque en el fondo estaba un poco molesta por estar separada de su nuevo ototo.

"Buenos días jiji." dijo un poco tímido. Si bien el hecho de tener una nueva familia le hacia inmensamente feliz seguía nervioso por hacer algún error y ser dejado de lado.

Sojobo sonrió a ambos niños. " **Buenos días niños.** "

" **Gracias por esperarnos para desayunar otou-sama.** " le dijo Shuri a su padre.

Sojobo le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja" **No es ningún problema hija, me encanta pasar las mañanas con mi familia.** " pero entonces una vena empezó a hacerse visible en su frente " **Por cierto, ¿de casualidad no sabrás nada sobre un grito estridente que puso en alerta máxima a todo el clan, verdad?** " pregunto el patriarca.

Shuri se sonrojo ante la pregunta retorica, Akeno por su parte intentaba disimular sin éxito su risa " **Ara ara, no te rías como si no fuera también tu culpa jovencita.** " dijo la madre a su hija, Akeno se sonrojo entonces como su madre y hizo un puchero.

Los hombres por su parte estaban comiendo de su lado en un incomodo silencio. Barakiel no sabia como empezar una conversación, debido a la conmoción de esta mañana, Shuri se había olvidado de presentarlos. Naruto estaba muy nervioso, mil dudas plagaban su mente, todas ellos implicaban al hombre que, en teoría, era ahora su padre.

" **Esto es incomodo.** " dijo el tengu, " _ **¡Enserio!¿ de todas las cosas posibles que podía decir tenia que decir eso?¿ en que coño estoy pensando?**_ " pensó internamente machacándose la cabeza.

El pelirrojo solo pudo sonreír tímidamente. "Un poco." no se esperaba llevarse bien con Barakiel de un día para otro pero era verdad que la tensión era palpable entre los dos.

Barakiel solo pudo parpadear incrédulo ante la respuesta del niño, y de pronto empezó a reírse de buena gana. " **Lo siento, no es que no me gustes ni nada. Al contrario, siempre quise tener un hijo. No es que no quiera a Akeno, es mi princesa pero hay cosas que solo un padre y su hijo pueden compartir y bueno enterarme que tengo un hijo de un día para el otro me a puesto un poco nervioso.** " reconoció el hombre fornido.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo creció. "Bueno, yo siempre quise un padre que me enseñara y me protegiera. Kurama-nii es genial y lo quiero mucho, pero cuando estaba en Konoha siempre quise que estuviera a mi lado y no atrapado en mi interior." reconoció el pequeño un poco amargo al recordar su pasado reciente, no pudo evitar poner una mano encima de su vendaje ocultando su ojo izquierdo inexistente.

El gigante frunció el ceño furioso al entender las implicaciones del pelirrojo pero cambio rápidamente su expresión por una sonrisa. " **En ese caso no tienes que preocuparte, el que se encargara de tu entrenamiento soy yo. Tendremos largos tiempos de relación padre-hijo y al que se le ocurra ponerte la mano encima...** " Barakiel puso un expresión mortal. "...l **o mato.** "

Naruto mostró entonces una sonrisa nerviosa ante la declaración de su padre pero se recompuso y pregunto emocionado. "¿Cuando empezamos el entrenamiento? ¿Que vas a enseñarme?" sus ojos brillantes delataban su emoción.

Barakiel tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. " **Jajaja, tranquilo hijo empezamos después del desayuno. Empezaremos por...** " y la conversación entre padre y hijo siguió con total normalidad. Ninguno de los dos noto al patriarca tengu mirando de reojo y esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad.

 **XxxXxxX**

Valle Yonkaze

 **XxxXxxX**

La pareja padre y hijo se había instalado en un claro a unos kilómetros del complejo que habían decidido usar como campo de entrenamiento. Barakiel estaba pensando en como explicarle a su hijo de forma simple los beneficios de su entrenamiento mientras que el pelirrojo se estaba aguantando las ganas de saltar de emoción.

Barakiel finalmente suspiro exasperado por no encontrar una forma simple de explicar lo que querría por lo que decidió decirse tal cual. " **Bien hijo, no se muy bien como simplificar lo que quiero decir por lo que quiero que hagas un esfuerzo por entenderlo.** " Naruto asintió su sonrisa habiendo desaparecido sustituida por una cara seria " **¿Bien, sabes lo que es el chakra?** " pregunto el tengu.

Naruto contesto sin pensárselo" El chakra es el resultado de la mezcla entre la energía física presente en todas las células vivas y la energía espiritual adquirida del ejercicio y la experiencia. También es la energía que nos permite usar jutsus.".

Barakiel sonrió " **Es la definición palabra por palabra. Bien, lo que tienes que entender es que hay diferentes tipos de chakra, pero los básicos pueden resumirse en 5 tipos: fuego, agua, tierra, rayo y viento. Cada uno de esos cinco tiene sus fortalezas y debilidades. Cada persona tiene una afinidad natural para uno o mas elementos y esa afinidad le permitirá usar mas fácilmente jutsus de dicho elemento. Pero también existe un detalle que poca gente conoce, la naturaleza del chakra también afecta al cuerpo en gran medida. Dependiendo de la afinidad elemental nuestros cuerpos pueden llegar a ser mas fuertes, flexibles o rápidos. Por eso, voy a pedirte que corras lo mas rápido que puedas durante el mayor tiempo posible. De esa forma podre hacerme una idea de cuales son tus afinidades elementales por como te mueves y reaccionan tus músculos. De esa forma también podre elegir un estilo taijutsu adecuado para ti. ¿Lo has entendido?** " pregunto mirando bien al niño para asegurarse de que no le mintiera.

Naruto asintió sin mostrar duda alguna. "Hai tou-chan."

El padre del niño asintió " **Bien empieza a correr y no se te ocurra parar hasta que yo te lo diga.** " y dichas esas palabras, el pequeño salio disparado hacia el bosque. Barakiel desplegó sus alas y despego con la intención de seguir a su hijo. Barakiel sabia que le había pedido al niño una tarea extrema pero este ejercicio le serviría al pelirrojo para aprender sus limites y así esforzarse en superarlos. Ahora solo le quedaba observar y esperar a que su hijo se cansara. Si solo supiera el pobre hombre con quien se había metido.

 **(algún tiempo después.)**

" _ **¿Pero como demonios lo hace?**_ " pensó incrédulo el tengu. Su hijo adoptivo llevaba corriendo durante 3 horas seguida y seguía. Sabia que al ser un Uzumaki y un jinchuriki iba a tener una resistencia y aguante descomunal pero esto era ridículo. Por no decir que las reacciones del cuerpo del niño lo confundían, durante años había podido adivinar la afinidad de cualquiera solo con observar las características y propiedades de los de los músculos de las personas incluso si tenían múltiples afinidades pero el chico lo confundía. Había visto un atisbo de prácticamente todas las afinidades primarias lo que en teoría debería ser imposible.¿Acaso era debido a su condición como jinchuriki, o era alguna propiedad desconocida del clan Uzumaki?

Barakiel seguía a su hijo desde el aire observándolo mientras corría. Puesto que ya había dado casi 2 vueltas al valle considero que ya era suficiente. " **Naruto, ya es suficiente, lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora sígueme, vamos a volver al claro donde estábamos al principio.** " le grito a su hijo. Naruto asintió y siguió a su padre mientras se dirigían por tierra y aire de nuevo a su campo de entrenamiento.

Al llegar ahí, el niño se sorprendió al encontrar a su madre y hermana esperándolos. Estaban sentada a la sombra de un árbol con unas cajas mientras los esperaban. Cuando el pelirrojo se acerco Akeno se lanzo hacia el para darle un abrazo de muerte. Naruto simplemente sonrió a su hermana y le devolvió dicho abrazo. Detrás de ellos , su madre celosa estaba haciendo un puchero pero su expresión cambio a una sonrisa cuando vio a su marido aterrizar en el claro.

" **Hola querido, ¿que tal a ido el entrenamiento de Naru-chan hasta ahora?** " pregunto su madre mientras observaba a sus hijos hablando. Ambos padres se dieron cuando de la respiración entrecortada del pelirrojo para gran alivio secreto de Barakiel, si después de tanto ejercicio su hijo no estuviera siquiera un poco cansado empezaría a considerar la posibilidad de que fuera alguna especie de fenómeno de la naturaleza.

" **La verdad es que ha superado todas mis expectativas. No solo a corrido sin parar durante 3 horas seguidas sino que encima a dado la vuelta al valle entero, 2 veces.** " Shuri abrió los ojos incrédula por lo que estaba oyendo. "T **iene mucha resistencia por lo que he podido ver pero la falta de un ojo le a causado varios problemas, ha estado a punto de chocar contra un árbol o una roca varias veces. Supongo que tendremos que augmentar sus sentidos para compensar su decidid o encontrar un remplazo adecuado.** " dijo frunciendo el ceño. Shuri miro preocupada a su hijo, por mucho que entrenara, tardaría años en desarrollar un buen sentido del peligro y encontrar un remplazo no es fácil, sobretodo aquí en el valle siendo el humano.

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza despejando esas ideas deprimentes. " **Ya pensaremos en algo, pero mientras tanto Akeno y yo os hemos hecho la comida.** " dijo con una sonrisa. " **¡Akeno-chan, Naru-chan! venid que vamos a comer.** " los niños oyendo a su madre se acercaron a la pareja cogidos de la mano. Shuri no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa socarrona a su hija, quien al ver eso hizo un puchero.

La familia se instalo para comer en el suelo y de mientras Barakiel iba pensando en como lidiar con el problema. Por lo que vio, sabia que seria difícil buscar un estilo taijutsu adecuado para su hijo, las capacidades de su cuerpo eran bastante singulares, tendría que pedirle permiso a Azazel para buscar en su biblioteca. También era muy curioso sobre las afinidades del niño, si 'las', podía no estar seguro de cuales eran pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que Naruto tenia afinidades múltiples ya activas o latentes.

El padre de familia salio de sus pensamientos cuando noto algo en la mejilla izquierda, al girar la cabeza vio a su esposa sosteniendo un trozo de tortilla con unos palillos y con una sonrisa. Barakiel le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento y de disfrutar su tiempo en familia.

XxxXxxX

En esos mismos instantes Sojobo con una bola de cristal en la mano derecha junto a Azazel se estaban dirigiendo hacia el claro, podrían haber ido volando pero decidieron ir caminando para así poder limar algunos asuntos.

Sojobo miro entonces a su acompañante. " **¿Entonces?** "

Azazel le dio una sonrisa astuta. " **¡Genial! No veas las curvas que tenia, me he pasado media noche...** " el tengu pervertido abría continuado si no fuera por la mirada de muerte que le estaba dando su líder. " **Es broma, dios nadie entiende mi sentido del humor.** " resoplo pero la mirada que le estaba dando Sojobo no cambio ni un ápice. Azazel suspiro. " **Encontré el árbol genealógico del clan Uzumaki, efectivamente tus sospechas eran correctas el chico es el bisnieto de Hashirama. Encontré un contrato estipulando que a cambio de aceptar su matrimonio con Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama debería enviar a su primogénito a vivir en Uzu no Kuni con el clan de su esposa. Su hijo al parecer acabo casándose con la hija del líder del clan y de su unión nació Kushina Uzumaki que viajo después a Konoha para convertirse en la segunda jinchuriki de Kurama. El resto de la historia ya la conoces.** " concluyo solemne.

Sojobo asintió mientras pensaba en la ironía de la situación. Naruto al parecer era descendiente del hombre al que renegaron como invocador a causa de sus acciones en contra de los bijuu. No solo uno de esos bijuus estaba sellado en dicho descendiente sino que encima se llevaba bien con él. Lo peor de todo es que el pueblo que fundó Hashirama acabó convirtiendo la vida de su descendiente en un infierno y fue Kurama de todas las personas el que lo salvó en innumerables ocasiones. Si no fuera porque no creía en el destino, diría que todas esta situación había sido planeada. (A/N: a mi no me miréis)

" **Oye cuervo de mierda, es Kurama-sama para ti.** " Azazel salto del susto por la voz que se manifestó por sorpresa a través del orbe en posesión de Sojobo. Dicho tengu se quedo mirando la bola con curiosidad.

" **Hola de nuevo Kurama, ¿como a ido el entrenamiento de Naruto?** " pregunto curioso

" **Es difícil de decir, esta en buena condición física, tantos años huyendo de las turbas de aldeanos en Konoha al final sirvieron para algo bueno. El problema es que Barakiel esta teniendo dificultades para encontrar un estilo taijutsu adecuado para el cachorro, es incapaz de determinar con exactitud sus afinidades por lo que no quiere adelantarse y eligir un estilo a la ligera. Me imagino que va a pedirle de hacer una prueba para obtener respuestas aunque ya sospecho cual es el problema, si es que se le puede llamar así.** " dijo con una media sonrisa. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, Naruto iba a causar un buen revuelto en todo el mundo ninja.

Azazel le dio una sonrisa astuta. " **Oooh, ¿es que acaso el gran y todo poderoso kiuuby-chan sabe algo que nosotros desconocemos?** " le dijo riéndose por dentro, molestar a un ser de poder inconmensurable cuando este no podía hacer nada para evitarlo realmente le hacia sentirse bien.

Kurama entrecerró los ojos furioso. " **Cuidado cuervo de mierda, estas jugando con fuego.** " le dijo dejando la amenasa en el aire.

Sojobo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba intento detener a Azazel pero ya era demasiado tarde." **Oooh, y que aras para detenerme, estas básicamente encerado dentro del gaki jajaja.** " se rio triunfante mientras Sojobo reprimio el impulso de golpearse su cara con la mano debido a la estupidez de su subordinado.

Kurama le dio una sonrisa sanguinaria que le envió al tengu pervertido varios escalofríos por la espalda. " **Nada por ahora, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ventajas de ser inmortal. Mi cachorro no va a vivir eternamente por lo que solo tendré que esperarme para ser libre, y cuando lo haga vendré a por ti. Después de todo aun te quedan varios siglos de vida y la venganza es un plato que se sirve bien frio...¡y gritando!** " dijo riendose cruelmente mientras Azazel se ponía pálido por momentos.

El futuro fiambre noto entonces la mano del patriarca tengu en su hombre. " **Tranquilo, iré planeando tu funeral.** " le dijo con una mirada solemne y siguió caminando asía su destino dejando a un Azazel plantado y mortalmente pálido haciendo mil planes para escapar de la futura venganza del bijuu.

Ambos tengu llegaron al claro para observar a la familia pasando el rato. Barakiel y Shuri estaban sentado a la sombra de un árbol mientras miraban a Akeno y Naruto jugando por el claro. Naruto estaba huyendo de su hermana que lo estaba persiguiendo desde el aire amenazándolo con darle un abrazo de muerte.

" **Jajaja veo que os estáis divirtiendo.** " dijo Sojobo mientras Kurama mirada a través d la bola de cristal la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

El pelirrojo se paro en seco. "Hola jiji." saludo con una sonrisa hasta que vio a la cabeza de su hermano dentro de la bola de cristal "¡Kurama-nii! ¿Pero como has...?" no pudo acabar de formular la pregunta pues su hermana lo había atrapado y lo estaba abrazando como su osito de peluche personal.

" **Naaaaaru-chan te atrape jeje.** " dijo con una expresión feliz hasta que percibió a su abuelo. " **Hola jiji, ¿vienes a jugar?** " pregunto esperanzada.

Sojobo se rio por el comportamiento de sus nietos " **No Akeno-chan, venia a ver a Naruto, tenemos que discutir algunas cosas sobre su entrenamiento.** " dijo para gran disgusto de la niña que no quería separarse de su hermanito pero aun así lo soltó. El patriarca miro entonces al niño mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pergamino. Al abrirlo pudo observar un pentagrama con cada punta siendo un circulo en el que indicaba un elemento primario (fuego, agua, tierra, rayo, viento) y cada uno de los elementos tenia unas finas lineas que los conectaba a todos. Naruto miro confuso a su abuelo esperando una explicación. " **Naruto, para avanzar realmente en tu entrenamiento tendremos que determinar con precisión tus elementos afines. Quiero que coloques tu mano en medio del pentagrama y que canalices tu chakra en el.** " el pelirrojo asintió y hizo lo que se le pidió.

Al poner la mano en el pentagrama este empezó a brillar ligeramente, durante unos segundos no paso nada mas hasta que unos ligeros hilos de chakra empezaron a salir de los kanjis 'Doton', 'Suiton' 'Raiton' y 'Futon'. Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes incluido el zorro que pensó que solo tendría 2 afinidades pero al instante todos se quedaron de piedra cuando la linea conectando los kanjis 'Doton' y 'Suiton' empezó a brillar de un color amarillo dorado.

Nadie dijo nada, los adultos estaban conmocionados, los niños no entendían porque todo el mundo se había quedado callado y en cuanto a Kurama empezó a cacarear como un loco. " **Jejejeje, así que yo tenia razón, se va a armar la de dios en cuanto esto se sepa, y ni me imagino como van a reaccionar en Konoha cuando sepan que han perdido un usuario mokuton.** " y siguió cacareando aunque las palabras del zorro despertaron a los adultos de vuelta a sus sentidos.

Naruto solo pudo colgar su cabeza confundido "¿Que es el mokuton? Espera un momento ¿como has acabado ahí dentro Kurami-nii?" dijo el pelirrojo confundido al ver a su hermano adoptivo dentro de una bola de cristal.

El zorro se rio entre dientes. " **No estoy dentro de la bola, solo es una imagen, este orbe me permite comunicarme con todos aunque este atrapado dentro del sello.** " el niño asintió. " **En cuanto al mokuton, bueno para ponerlo simple, es un elemento único que puede ser creado combinando los elemento Doton y Suiton, pero no todo el mundo puede hacerlo, es básicamente una habilidad hereditaria llamada kekkei genkai.** "

Naruto guardo silencio procesando la información que acababa de recibir, pero una duda se planto en su cabeza. "Por la forma en que lo dices parece como si no soy el primero en tenerlo. ¿Es que alguien mas tuvo esta habilidad y por eso sabes que es hereditaria?" pregunto dudoso.

Aquí el ánimo del zorro descendió en picado y casi dejo escapar un gruñido, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el pelirrojo. " **Si, de hecho, el hombre que nos capturo y encerró a mis hermanos y a mi tenia el mismo kekkei genkai, también fue el fundador de Konoha así como tu bisabuelo al parecer, su nombre era Hashirama Senju.** " dijo escupiendo el nombre como si fuera veneno. Naruto se sorprendió hasta la médula, su antepasado fue el fundador del pueblo que día a día clamaba su muerte.

Naruto bajo la cabeza en la depresión "¿Entonces porque? ¿Porque me trataron de esa manera, yo solo quería estar tranquilo, hacer amigos, porque...?" abría continuado si no fuera por los brazos que lo envolvieron desde atrás. Naruto giró ligeramente la cabeza y comprobó que los brazos pertenecían a su hermana.

Akeno le sonrió. " **Naruto, se que lo has pasado mal hasta que viniste, pero eso ya no importa, estas aquí con nosotros y eso es todo lo que importa.** " le dijo a su hermano pequeño. Naruto notando sus ojos húmedos sonrió de todo corazón. Todos los adultos y el zorro sonrieron ante la escena tan emotiva, y abrían seguido si la niña no hubiera abierto la boca " **Ademas, si ellos no te quieren, eso quiere decir que hay más Naru-chan para mi.** " dijo mientras aplastaba al pelirrojo sus brazos. El pelirrojo tuvo varias gotas apareciendo en su nuca mientras los adultos cayeron de cabeza al suelo por las tonterías entre los dos hermanos.

" _ **Lo va a violar, apuesto mis 9 colas a que un día de estos lo va a violar.**_ " pensó Kurama ya prediciendo el futuro próximo.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos el zorro decidió continuar su explicación. " **En lo que respecta a la escoria de Konoha, básicamente no sabían tus orígenes, diablos yo sabia que Mito había enviado a su primogénito con su clan pero siempre pensé que había muerto durante la segunda gran guerra shinobi cuando Iwa y Kiri atacaron Uzu no kuni. Jamas me abría imaginado que estabas emparentado con esa persona si Sojobo no hubiera sacado el tema.** "

Naruto asintió, pero entonces tuvo otra duda. "¿Espera entonces mis...?"

"¡No me lo pidas!"grito el zorro a todo pulmón sorprendiendo a todos. "Por favor cachorro, no me hagas esa pregunta, no quiero mentirte, por lo que por favor..." no termino la frase, realmente no querria sacar el tema sobre sus padres biologicos, se lo contaria cuando estubiera listo.

Naruto suspiro. "Esta bien Kurama-nii ¿ y ahora que?"

Azazel se acerco al pelirrojo y le entrego un pergamino. " **Ahora necesitamos que aprendas el jutsu que esta en este rollo, con esto podremos acelerar tu entrenamiento y aprendizaje.** "

Naruto miro emocionado "Guay, ya veras, dominare este jutsu hoy mismo." y se fue corriendo a la otra punta del claro con Akeno siguiendo detrás de el.

Azazel resoplo ante eso. " **Si claro, como si un niño de 6 años pudiera hacer lo que un jonin con experiencia no puede.** " pero luego se arrepintió de abrir la boca al ver la mirada de los padres del niño, si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría hecho ceniza. Por suerte, o no, la voz del diablo vino a su rescate.

" **¿Apostamos?** " si algo le había demostrado su cachorro los últimos 6 años, es que tenia un talento natural para sorprender a la gente.

El tengu pervertido miro incrédulo al bijuu dentro de la bola antes de reírse "Jaja, adelante, es tu perdida no la mia" dijo confiado, Barakiel y Sojobo miraban incrédulos la escena sin poder creer lo tonto que podía ser Azazel, Shuri estaba considerando matar a los 2 idiotas por atreverse a apostar sobre su hijo.

" **Si mi cachorro falla, voy a olvidarme de la ofensa de antes y prometo no matarte en el futuro.** " Azazel se puso pálido pero se recupero rápidamente seguro de su victoria. " **Pero si yo gano, dejaras coger a Naruto cualquier jutsu que te pida de tu biblioteca personal.** " dijo el zorro con una sonrisa.

Se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo por la sorpresa. " **¿Como demonios sabes eso?** " grito antes de darse cuenta de su error, giro la cabeza mecánicamente hacia su jefe para verlo con una mirada que prometía dolor.

" **Déjalo Sojobo, por su personalidad y el hecho que es un ladrón consumado, pensé que habría robado algunos jutsus que realmente valían la pena y se los quedo para si mismo, y tenia razón.** " Kurama tenia una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara ¿ese cuervo de mierda se creía que podía ser mas astuto que un kitsune? ¡Ja, menudo idiota!

Azazel fulmino le dio una mirada fulminante al zorro por engañarlo. Pero luego sonrió. " **Vale, trato hecho, de todas formas no va a conseguirlo.** " dijo antes de tumbarse a los pies de un arbol no muy lejos.

Sojobo miro al orbe en sus manos."Porque has hecho una apuesta que no puedes ganar? Naruto puede ser talentoso pero hay limites."

Kurama miro entonces al patriarca. "¿Es acaso una apuesta lo que estoy oyendo?" le dijo con una mirada amenazante.

Sojobo iba a aceptar pero entonces recordó lo que paso la ultima vez que aposto en contra del bijuu, y la anterior, y la anterior a esa... ahora que lo pensaba nunca había ganado una apuesta en contra del zorro astuto, siempre por algún tecnicismo, truco o artimaña acababa ganando. El patriarca reconsidero sus palabras y prefirió sentarse mientras Kurama tenia una enorme sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

Shuri y Barakiel miraron incrédulos al patriarca sin entender lo que estaba pasando pero decidieron dejarlo de lado.

XxxXxxX

 **(horas después)**

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Azazel de despertó, en algún momento durante la tarde se había quedado dormido sin preocupaciones. Miro a través del claro para ver a Naruto mirándolo. Azazel, recordando entonces la apuesta, puso una sonrisa triunfante." **Ja lo sabia, que pasa pequeño te has quedado aquí para pedirme un plazo.** "

El pelirrojo lo miro confundido. "¿Hablas de la apuesta? Pues la verdad..."

" **Ja lo sabia, sabia que ibas a fallar, no importa cuanta fe en ti tenga ese kitsune, es demasiado crédulo, admito que tienes potencial, pero eso solo no te basta. Deberás pasar años antes de poder estar a un nivel adecuado y siglos antes de poder...** "

"¿Has acabado?" pregunto el niño con una mirada impasible y los ojos entrecerrados perezosamente. Azazel se quedo con la boca abierta, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido. "Solo estoy aquí para decirte que los otros ya se han ido al onsen para bañarse y que te des prisa. Ah, y por cierto..." el pelirrojo puso una sonrisa astuta "... yo solo soy un clon"

 _poof_

El tengu pervertido se quedo de piedra sin poder creérselo, los ojos sin vida y la boca cerrada. Menos mal, porque sino lo mas seguro es que su alma se hubiera escapado por ella.

XxxXxxX

Complejo tengu

XxxXxxX

La pequeña familia de 5 personas se dirigían al onsen situado en el complejo para limpiarse el sudor del día. De pronto el tuerto pelirrojo del grupo se paro en seco.

Frunció el ceño. "Estúpido cuervo de mierda." murmuro , el zorro en su interior estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con su declaración y por dentro ya estaba pensando en varios métodos de tortura adecuados para castigar al pervertido.

"¡Esa boca Naru-chan!" exclamo Shuri con un ceño fruncido.

Naruto se asusto un poco, era la primera vez que su madre le echaba la bronca. "Pero mama, Azazel se estaba burlando de mi clon porque pensaba que había ganado la apuesta entre él y Kurama-nii." dijo el pelirrojo.

Pero entonces el pelirrojo se arrepintió de sus palabras, la cara que hizo su madre habría mandado a correr al mas poderoso de los Kages.

"Ya veo, al parecer voy a tener que enseñarle modeles a el tambien." dijo con una voz oscura que envió escalofríos a todos los presentes.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de los baños, la familia iba a separarse para entrar en cada sección, Sojobo y Azazel ya se dirigían a la zona de hombres. Naruto iba a seguirlos pero una mano lo detuvo, cuando se giro observo que era su madre. "Ara ara, ¿Naru-chan porque no vienes a bañarte con kaa-chan y onee-chan?" dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

Los hombres se giraron con miradas incrédulas mientras que Naruto iba a protestar. "Pero kaa-chan yo soy un chico, no puedo entrar..."

" **Claro que puedes entrar, solo tienes 6 años no creo que a las chicas les importe.** " la respuesta de Shuri no lo convenció, y el escalofrió que sentía cuando miraba el lado femenino del baño no ayudaba. El niño iba a protestar de nuevo pero su madre simplemente lo agarro por la espalda. " **Nada de protestas, escucha a tu madre y ven a bañarte con nosotras.** " y entraron con Akeno siguiendo detrás.

Sojobo y Barakiel por su parte solo pudieron pensar en una cosa " _ **Maldito niño con suerte.**_ "

 **XxxXxxX**

" _Nunca más_ " pensó el pelirrojo. Durante una hora entera las mujeres se habían estado turnando para abrazarlo como un peluche, habia sido muy incomodo para el pero tambien agradable y no sabia el porque.

" _ **Mi pequeño cachorro a dado los primeros pasos para convertirse en hombre, menos mal que he memorizado toda la escena del baño, seguro que cuando sea mayor sabrá apreciar mejor la situación jejeje.**_ " penso el zorro, claro ahora con 6 años no se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenia, pero cuando llegara a la pubertad...

Naruto suspiro de nuevo mientras se dirigía a su habitación solo que no se espera la sorpresa que encontró en ella. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a su hermana esperándolo en la cama. " **Hola Naru-chan, vamos date prisa y vamos a dormir.** " dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto, con cara de palo pregunto. "Nee-chan que haces en mi cama?"

" **Moo, me gusta dormir con mi lindo ototo, no hay nada malo en ello.** " dijo haciendo un puchero.

El pelirrojo solo pudo suspirar y asumir que todas las noches iban a ser iguales. Después de ponerse su ropa de dormir, se subió a la cama, con cuidado de aplastar alguna de sus alas, y fue enseguida aplastado en un abrazo con la cara en el escote de su hermana.

Con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados Akeno dijo. " **Buenas noches.** "

Naruto se acomodo en los brazos de su hermana y empezó a pensar. Este había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, solo superado por ayer cuando obtuvo su nueva familia. Si realmente todos los días fueran así, la verdad es que no le importaría quedarse aquí para siempre. Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de sucumbía al sueño.

El zorro en su interior se entristeció un poco. Es cierto que Naruto estaría seguro aquí entre los tengu pero quedarse de manera definitiva no era una opción. Para eso estaba el contrato de invocación, si bien podían traer a alguien a su reino, no podía aquí para siempre, por no decir no podría apreciar todos los aspectos de la vida. Su cachorro iba a vivir un siglo, tal vez mas si tenia en cuenta su sangre Uzumaki, los tengu iban a vivir 10 veces mas y aun si eso no fuera un problema, un tengu y un humano son fundamentalmente, 2 razas distintas, a pesar de las similitudes, si esperaba tener familia propia deberia irse tarde o temprano.

" _ **Disfruta esta paz cachorro porque tarde o temprano se acabara.**_ " Penso con tristeza el zorro antes de irse a dormir.

XENDX

Bueno pues ya esta, en el próximo capitulo tengo planeado poner ya un poco mas de acción, básicamente use este capitulo como introducción al entrenamiento y para explicar su linaje, o al menos la mitad de el.

Dejadme algún favorito si os a gustado o comentad para dar vuestra opinión.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas gente, siento haber tardado, estoy a mitad de semestre y empiezan a caer los exámenes, pero eso es cosa mía, disfrutad del capitulo.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 3: La prueba**

 **XxxXxxX**

Valle Yonkaze

 **XxxXxxX**

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Naruto se instaló con el clan tengu y desde luego no perdió el tiempo. Cada día era una aventura para él, los entrenamientos y clases con sus senseis, los momentos hilarantes con los tengu, y por supuesto sus momentos en familia. Naruto no creía ni por asomo que pudiera estar mejor y más feliz que ahora.

El primer año con los tengu fue por así decirlo el mas estresante mentalmente. Cada mañana, de lunes a sábado se levantaba de la cama para ir a desayunar y después de eso el infierno empezaría. Mientras entrenaba con su padre 5 clones estarían estudiando con Azazel y sus hombres, Matemáticas, Lengua, Anatomía, Teoría del chakra y historia siendo los temas predominantes en su enseñanza. Lo mas curioso es que Anatomía era impartida por el propio Azazel y Historia estaba a cargo de Kokabiel pero era más un problema que una ayuda. Los 2 tengus no eran malos profesores, sabían perfectamente lo que decían a la hora de enseñarle, era solo que tenían sus peculiaridades. Las clases del pelirrojo con Azazel serian mas productivas si no estuviera haciendo comentarios pervertidos todo el rato, afortunadamente era demasiado inocente para entender las indirectas del tengu pervertido. Solo hubo una clase que realmente le causa 'problemas' y fue a la hora de enseñarle sobre los masajes, el acto en si no era un problema, si no fuera porque la enseñanza había sido orientada completamente hacia el acto sexual, por lo que en el momento en que se ofreció en darle un masaje a su hermana firmo su condena. Akeno le obligaba casi a diario a darle un masaje antes de irse a la cama, no es que le importara al niño, solo que no entendía porque su onee-chan hacia ruidos lindos cuando le daba un masaje y al acabar había ese olor dulce y agradable en el aire. Kokabiel por el contrario era demasiado eficiente en sus enseñanzas, solo decir que el tengu psicópata era demasiado ilustrativo a la hora de describir las diferentes debilidades de los ninjas, sus clanes y como acabar con ellos, implicaba mucha sangre y por alguna extraña razón, casi siempre, un ratón y una cuchara... Pero a pesar de ello no se quejo, sobretodo cuando el tengu perturbado le explico y enseño todo lo que tenia que saber sobre su propio clan, tradiciones, enseñanzas, etc...

Las clases con su padre también tenían sus peculiaridades, Barakiel hacia que se ejerciera a fondo en todos los sentidos, incluso demasiado y teniendo en cuenta la resistencia sobrehumana del pelirrojo no era poca cosa. En vista de que ya contaba con una muy buena resistencia, le pidió a su padre-en-ley que le pintara unos sellos en el cuerpo, en vista que unos sellos de gravedad podrían perjudicar su crecimiento dada su corta edad, Sojobo opto en su lugar por unos sellos de resistencia. Estos sellos aumentaban la fricción de toda la materia a su alrededor dependiendo del nivel del sello, por lo que moverse se volvió mucho mas difícil puesto que el aire lo obstaculizaba mas de lo que jamas hubiera pensado dando la sensación de que se estaba moviendo en una piscina de manera perpetua. Naruto tuvo problemas a partir de ahí, entre los sellos que hacían que se agotara más rápido y su padre que no conocía la palabra moderación su entrenamiento se había convertido en un infierno en vida. Entre las carreras a máxima velocidad, escalando las paredes con sus manos y nadando en el lago del valle (En el cual se hundió mas veces de las que podía contar), uno pensaría que el hombre querría matar al niño. Pero a pesar de eso el niño prevaleció y no se quejo ni una vez, sobretodo porque el objetivo que siempre lo animaba a no rendirse era cumplir las expectativas de Barakiel al que había llegado a querer como a un padre de verdad.

Luego del "calentamiento" como su padre lo llamaba (a pesar de quererlo mucho no podía evitar pensar que su padre estaba un poco loco) la pareja iría al claro de siempre donde los esperaban Shuri y Akeno con su comida. Sus comidas eran realmente un espectáculo cómico, entre su madre regañando a Barakiel por exagerar con el entrenamiento y su hermana mimando constantemente uno podría pensar que su familia era peculiar, pero no le importaba, el tampoco era muy normal que se diga.

Después de llenarse los estómagos seguía la meditación. Por lo visto era una parte muy importante del entrenamiento, enseñaba al niño como concentrarse, ser paciente y sobretodo ser más consciente de la cantidad de chakra que poseía. Barakiel abría preferido meditar con su hijo 3 veces al día pero era imposible, Naruto era aun un niño, en definición, una bola de energía incapaz de quedarse quieto, y Kurama podía dar por testigo que desde que llego, era mas energético que antes. Por esa razón meditaban después de la comida, Barakiel esperaba que con todo el calentamiento previo, el pelirrojo estuviera lo suficiente calmado como para centrarse en el ejercicio.

Después de una hora de meditación empezarían a entrenar con su estilo taijutsu que hasta ahora no tenia nombre. Barakiel fue incapaz de encontrar un estilo conveniente para su hijo, los pocos que encontraron que podrían funcionar parcialmente pero no le gustaban al pelirrojo, no por capricho sino porque no se sentía cómodo con ellos. Por ello decidieron estudiar las cualidades de los estilos taijutsus que lograron reunir para crear un estilo nuevo. Era algo bastante difícil y tedioso, pero avanzaban a buen paso. También incluyeron shurikenjutsu en el programa así como una larga gama de ejercicios de control de chakra, que para sorpresa de todos no fueron muy difíciles para Naruto. Sojobo explicó que Hashirama a pesar de tener grandes reservas de chakra, también poseía un control increíble sobre ellas, el patriarca supuso que era una ventaja que venia con el mokuton pero tendría que investigar el porque.

Cuando daban por finalizadas sus sesiones de entrenamiento, su abuelo le esperaba en su estudio para empezar las clases con él. Básicamente consistían en practicar su caligrafía, si Naruto quería entender plenamente el arte por el cual su clan era venerado y temido, el fuinjutsu, necesitaba una mano impecable y firme para trazar los sellos. Pero también había otra razón por la que Sojobo queria que estuviera con él, en ese momento del dia, los kagebunshin que habían estado estudiando todo el día tenían que disiparse, y el patriarca siempre estaba ahi para ayudar a su nieto a lidiar con el impacto psíquico que causaban las afluencias masivas de información en el celebro.

Al final del día, después de la cena, el pelirrojo siempre era secuestrado al lado femenino de las aguas termales por su hermana mayor y su madre, lo que causaba que los hombres tuvieran una envidia tremenda del pequeño, las hembras estaban encantadas. También estaba el pequeño detalle de que Akeno se había mudado a su habitación y usaba al pelirrojo como peluche para dormir, aunque no iba a quejarse, por una razón que no entendía acabo disfrutando mucho de su situación.

Esto se convirtió en su rutina durante el primer año, a excepción de los fines de semana que se los pasaba jugando con su hermana o sus padres cuando no estaban ocupados, cuando iba con su abuelo en sus ratos libres este siempre le proponía jugar al Shogi alegando que en el futuro le ayudaría con su mente táctica. Sí, ni los fines de semana se libraba de su entrenamiento.

Durante el segundo año, para gran alivio de su celebro sobrecalentado, había completado su aprendizaje teórico a un nivel mas que aceptable, al menos por el momento, por lo que sus clones fueron usados principalmente para dos cosas: teoría del fuinjutsu y control de chakra avanzado.

Durante todo el día, Naruto tendría un clon aprendiendo fuinjutsu con su abuelo que admitió ser un fuinmaster de nivel 12 con gran vergüenza. Sojobo le explico los fundamentos del fuinjutsu, al parecer existían 10 niveles de maestría en el arte, pero en el caso de los Uzumaki, había 15 niveles, los 5 últimos inventados por ellos mismos. El patriarca admitió con gran vergüenza ante su nieto el haber robado algunos pergaminos fuinjutsu que pertenecieron al clan Uzumaki en su juventud para ampliar su conocimiento en el arte. Naruto no lo culpo por sus acciones, ademas, gracias a ello ahora podía entrenarlo.

El resto de los clones hacían ejercicios de transformación de la naturaleza, era un ejercicio avanzado de control de chakra que consistía en cambiar el chakra neutro en chakra elemental. Teniendo en cuenta que en el futuro el pelirrojo podría usar el mokuton, decidieron que la mejorar opción era empezar con su naturaleza Suiton y Doton. Los ejercicios consistían en moldear un pedazo de tierra en varias formas para mejorar su naturaleza Doton y mover una pequeña cantidad de agua dentro de un vaso para mejorar su naturaleza Suiton. Los ejercicios eran difíciles pero avanzaban a buen ritmo gracias a los clones extra aunque su padre le prohibió hacer mas de 5 clones por ejercicio pues no sabían si abusar de este método a tan corta edad podía ser perjudicial para su mente o cuerpo, y desde luego no iban a arriesgarse. Aun así consiguió completar sus ejercicios de control en un año y esperaba empezar con los mas avanzados.

La parte mas emocionante para Naruto era la posibilidad de aprender nuevos jutsus, hasta ahora su padre solo le había enseñado ninjutsu básico, es decir Kawarimi, Henge y el Shunshin no jutsu. El pelirrojo esta realmente emocionado por aprender ninjutsu elemental y desde luego no perdió tiempo en reclamar le a Azazel sobre la apuesta que habían hecho hace un año, pero eso ya era historia para otro momento.

Su rutina con su padre no había cambiado mucho, excepto que había aumentado la intensidad de su entrenamiento pero sin subir el nivel de sus sellos de resistencia pensando que aun no estaba listo para ello. También estaba el hecho de que seguía jugando al shogi con su abuelo y hasta el día de hoy seguía sin ganar ni una sola partida. En relación a la familia, seguían disfrutando de los domingos en familia y su hermana seguía usándolo como osito de felpa para dormir, lo único que había cambiado realmente era la suavidad y el tamaño de su almohada. (A/N: y si no habéis entendido lo que quiero decir, es que aun no habéis hallado al pervertido que lleváis dentro.)

Hoy en día la pequeña familia estaba desayunando en el comedor con todos. Shuri, Barakiel y Sojobo no habían cambiado ni un poco en dos años. Lo curioso es que todos compartían una mirada de preocupación mientras miraban de reojo a un pequeño pelirrojo sentado a la izquierda del patriarca.

Naruto en 2 años había cambiado un poco, el chico midiendo ahora 1m30, un tamaño mas que respetable para un niño de 8 años, se había dejado crecer el pelo y le llegaba ahora hasta la parte alta de la espalda dejando algunos mechones caer por la parte frontal. El pelirrojo seguía teniendo a pesar de todo una cara infantil acentuada por sus marcas de bigotes que le daban un factor lindo, pero ese hecho era estropeado por la cicatriz vertical atravesando su ojo izquierdo inexistente y el parche negro. Lo curioso de ese parche es que no tenia hilos para sujetarlo, había sido tallado con sellos para que se aguantara en su lugar y hecho a medida, su vestimenta no había cambiado nada, vestía un gi negro para la comodidad de su entrenamiento.

Akeno ahora con 15 ellos solo se había vuelto aun mas hermosa que antes, ahora midiendo 1m70 y con unas curvas bien definidas y un busto aun mas prominente se había convertido en una mujer por la que muchos hombres estarían dispuestos a matar, llevaba un kimono de color violeta con estampados de loto blanco que abrazaba sus curvas. Por desgracia para todos los hombres que pudieran estar interesados en ella, la joven mujer solo tenia ojos para su ototo, al menos de momento. La tengu adolescente sabia perfectamente que una relación con Naruto era imposible, la diferencia racial era demasiado grande pero eso no significaba que no pudiera divertirse con el cuando creciera un poco mas...

Naruto y Akeno estaban hablando tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de la expresión preocupada de su abuelo que se encontraba en medio de ellos. El patriarca finalmente suspiro y miro directamente a la cara de su nieto adoptivo.

" **Naruto** " la voz trajo la atención del pelirrojo. " **Han sido ya 2 años desde que llegaste aquí y creo que ya es hora que pongamos a prueba los resultados de tu entrenamiento y si realmente estas hecho para convertirte en un shinobi.** " dijo solemne el anciano sin apartar los ojos de la cara de su nieto.

Naruto un poco nervioso pregunto "¿Que quieres decir jiji?"

Sojobo cerro los ojos pero siguió hablando. " **He preparado una prueba que determinar si eres apto para la vida shinobi. Si la completas seguiremos con tu entrenamiento y incluso recibirás una recompensa.** " entonces abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada intensa. " **Pero si fracasas...** "

El niño pequeño se lleno de temor ante las implicaciones de su abuelo ¿Acaso esos últimos 2 años no significaban nada para el, se había equivocado quizás al pensar que su abuelo adoptivo le quería?

La mirada de Sojobo se volvió menos severa. " **Tranquilo pequeño, no te echare del valle, eres mi nieto después de todo, pero parare en seco tu entrenamiento, me niego a adiestrarte si no eres capaz de hacer lo que un shinobi debe hacer.** "

La familia entera dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio ante la declaración del patriarca. Por mucho que Akeno, Shuri y Barakiel hubieran protestado, las decisiones del líder del clan eran inamovibles, gracias a dios Sojobo no iba a apartar al pequeño de ellos.

Naruto estaba aliviado de que no iban a separarlo de su familia adoptiva pero seguía nervioso. Su abuelo le había puesto esta prueba por su bien pero si fracasaba iban a negarle el entrenamiento para convertirse en Shinobi. La duda empezó a formarse en el corazón del pelirrojo, la falta de confianza emergiendo de nuevo como cuando era un niño.

" **¿Que pasa cachorro, es que has olvidado todo el entrenamiento que has hecho hasta ahora? ¿Acaso has olvidado la promesa que hiciste hace 2 años? ¡¿Vas ha echarte atrás, vas a rendirte?!** " grito furioso el zorro gigante en su interior.

La voz de Kurama le sentó como si un balde de agua fría hubiera sido echado encima de él. Tenían razón, había prometido delante de su madre y su abuelo que iba a enfrentar de cara lo que se le pusiera por delante sin dudar y Naruto Uzumaki no iba a faltar a su palabra. Ademas, el no iba a hacerlo solo, su hermano estaba siempre con él. " _Gracias Kurama-nii._ " pensó el chico a sabiendas de que su hermano iba a oírlo.

Kurama sonrió. " **Siempre cachorro, siempre.** "

Su familia se había quedado en silencio esperando la respuesta del niño pero empezaron a preocuparse cuando el silencio se prolongo durante varios minutos. Sojobo iba a decir algo pero sus palabras murieron cuando miro de nuevo los ojos de su nieto, no eran los ojos de un niño, eran los ojos de un hombre con un objetivo bien claro.

Naruto sonrió. "No importa lo que me pongas por delante jiji, lo prometí hace 2 años, voy a enfrentar lo que se me ponga por delante sin jamas rendirme, porque ese es mi nindo." dijo con una convicción sorprendente para un niño de su edad.

El patriarca saliendo de su estupor solo pudo mostrarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. " **Bien dicho pequeño, tu prueba empezara en 2 horas por lo que prepárate.** " Sojobo vio como su nieto comió a toda velocidad su desayuno y se fue corriendo a su se giro para mirar al resto de su familia.

Barakiel tenia una pequeña sonrisa pero aun así ese pequeña expresión rebosaba de un enorme orgullo paternal, Shuri y Akeno tenían miradas preocupadas mientras miraban la puerta por la que salio el pelirrojo para ir a prepararse pero entonces la madre preocupada giro la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos del lider del clan tengu.

" **Otou-sama, si le pasa algo a mi pequeño, si destruyes sus sueños y aspiraciones, no me importan las reglas del clan ni las consecuencias, te haré pagar...** " dijo la hija del jefe con una mirada muerta que le dio escalofríos al viejo tengu antes de levantarse y salir del comedor bajo la mirada de todos los tengu. Al parecer su conversación no había pasado desapercibida. Sojobo tenia una expresión seria, pero en su interior esta sudando balas preguntándose si quizás no había cometido un error con todo esto.

Akeno miro entonces a su padre. " **¿Otou-sama, crees que Naru-chan lo conseguirá?** " pregunto preocupada.

La sonrisa de orgullo del padre solo se volvió mas grande. " **Naruto ha pasado por un entrenamiento que abría roto el cuerpo y la mente de una persona normal, el sin embargo no se rindió ni se quejo, ni una sola vez, no importa lo que tu abuelo haya preparado, Naruto superara este reto, es mi hijo después de todo.** "

Las palabras de su padre calmaron un poco la chica, pero no pudo evitar estar un poco preocupada. " _ **Buena suerte Naru-chan.**_ " animo mentalmente a su hermano.

 **XxxXxxX**

Valle Yonkaze

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se encontraba ahora en la entrada del valle bajo la puerta torii donde se encontró por primera vez con su madre mirando al bosque envuelto en niebla, llevaba el mismo atuendo que antes solo que esta vez llevaba envuelta una cinta blanca alrededor del muslo derecho y un pota kunai por encima de la cinta junto con dos pequeñas bolsas con material shinobi atadas a la parte baja de su espalda.

Junto al pelirrojo se encontraban Sojobo, Shuri y Barakiel, Akeno había decidido esperarlo en el complejo.

Sojobo se adelanto frete al niño. " **Muy bien Naruto, tu objetivo es llegar al claro del bosque donde tendras que pasar la prueba, hay una serie de obstáculos que se han puesto en tu camino, haz lo que sea necesario para llegar y cumplir el objetivo. Buena suerte.** " dijo y se inclino ligeramente en señal de respeto.

Shuri se puso de rodilla delante del pelirrojo y lo abrazo. " **No se que peligros hay ahora mismo en el bosque pero ten cuidado, y vuelva a casa sano y salvo.** " dijo y Naruto correspondió el abrazo de su querida madre.

El pelirrojo miro entonces a su padre a los ojos, no hacían falta palabras para comunicarse, Barakiel le dio simplemente una inclinación de cabeza y él correspondió el gesto.

Naruto se separo de su madre y entro en el bosque, los adultos siguieron mirando hasta que la niebla oculto su figura. Sojobo suspiro, desplegó sus alas y se preparo para alzar el vuelo, pero no para volver al complejo sino para vigilar a su nieto.

Ambos padres miraron al anciano sin comprender. "¿ **Otou-sama es que vas a seguir a Naru-chan?** " pregunto dudosa, si podía vigilar a su hijo ella no iba a quejarse pero el pelirrojo era un sensor, uno cuya habilidad había mejorado mucho con los años, cabía la posibilidad de que el niño los descubriera.

El patriarca miro seriamente a su hija. " **Naruto podría descubrirnos, pero es un riesgo necesario, si realmente consigue pasar la prueba, nos necesitara mas que nunca.** " dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Esas palabras hicieron que Shuri se debatiera entre el miedo y la furia. " **¿Que has hecho?** " pregunto.

Sojobo cerro los ojos con una expresión solemne. " **Lo necesario para que entienda que significa ser un ninja.** "

 **XxxXxxX**

Dentro del bosque

 **XxxXxxX**

" _¡Como se supone que encuentre un claro en un bosque, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar!_ " exclamo mentalmente el pelirrojo. Naruto llevaba ya una hora caminando por el bosque intentando encontrar alguna indicación o camino a través de la niebla. Por desgracia no tuvo resultado por lo que se dedico a vagar por el bosque sin rumbo esperando encontrar alguna pista que le ayudara en su 'misión', su hermano riéndose de su desgracia tampoco es que ayudara mucho.

" **Vamos cachorro relájate, tenemos hasta que se ponga el sol, eso son unas 10 horas.** " le dijo reprimiendo su risa con dificultad esperando poder calmar un poco a su ototo. El zorro sabia que había mucho en juego pero perder la calma no iba a ayudarle en su búsqueda.

El niño suspiro. "Lo sé Kurami-nii, pero no sabemos cual sera la prueba que ha preparado jiji, es mejor ir con ventaja por si acaso." dijo el niño que reanudo su caminata.

Kurama sonrió. " **Me alegra ver que piensas las cosas con adelantado, un shinobi debe ser precavido y anticipar todas las situaciones posibles.** " dijo orgulloso del progreso de su contenedor.

Naruto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa feliz y siguió caminando esperando encontrar algo.

Pasaron 2 horas y Naruto seguía sin encontrar el claro, peor aun, ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde se encontraba y no tenia mucha confianza en poder encontrar el camino de regreso, solo le quedaba completar su misión y esperar que le iban a encontrarlo después de ello. El pelirrojo pronto percibió una presencia a medio kilómetro de su posición, su chakra era bastante grande, no tanto como el suyo propio pero podría competidor con varios tengu de vuelta en el compuesto.

" _¿Kurama-nii, piensas que podría ser uno de los obstáculos que jiji dijo?_ " pregunto a su hermano dentro de su mente.

" **Es muy probable, sus piscinas de chakra son tan grandes que resaltan como un pulgar dolido si las comparas con los animales por aquí cerca, se precavido.** "

Naruto asintió ante las palabras del bijuu, y libero los sellos de resistencia por si acaso necesitaba correr, al acabar salto encima de una rama y empezó su recorrido por los arboles dirigiéndose hacia la firma de chakra que sintió. Cuando faltaban unos 20 metros, se paro en una rama y se oculto detrás del tronco para mirar a escondidas.

La figura que observo era felina, blanco con rayas negras y ojos azules estaba tumbado mirando a lo lejos, pero lo que realmente sorprendió al pelirrojo y al zorro es que dicho animal media 8 metros de largo y si se pusiera a cuatro patas lo mas seguro es que llegara a medir 3 metros de alto.

" **Naruto, ni siquiera muevas un musculo, si ese bicho te encuentra estamos jodidos.** " dijo casi entrando en pánico, si esa cosa llegara a coger a su hermano pequeño, lo mas seguro es que lo haga papilla.

Naruto estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. "Ese gato es enorme." comento el niño muy impresionado.

Kurama en su interior se quedo incrédulo. " **¿Gato? No es un gato, es un puto tigre.** " le grito en su mente.

"Vale, vale, no hace falta que grites, tampoco es que sea muy diferente aparte el tamaño y el color."

" **La principal diferencia es que no solo come ratones, se come lo que sea.** " dijo fastidiado el zorro. Naruto frunció el ceño y empezó a discutir con su hermano en su mente.

Pero entonces una brisa soplo por detrás del pelirrojo distraído arrastrando su olor asía el depredador que lo olio perfectamente. El felino se levanto y camino en dirección donde percibió el olor, al no ver nada se extraño pero se le ocurrió mirar asía arriba y pudo ver entonces a su próxima cena. Naruto que seguía discutiendo se agarro de golpe cuando sintió el árbol moverse de golpe, estaba confundido sin entender que pasaba hasta que miro asía abajo mirando a los ojos del tigre hambriento que trataba de atraparlo y trago saliva.

"Mierda esto me pasa por discutir contigo." grito con miedo en su mente.

" **A mi no me eches la culpa fuiste tu quien empezó la discusión.** " contesto el zorro indignado.

Naruto abría contestado al zorro si no tuviera asuntos mas urgentes en ese momento, el tigre estaba saltando intentando llegar a la rama en la que se encontraba sin éxito. En vista de que no conseguía resultados se aparto del árbol para gran alivio del niño, o al menos hasta que lo vio correr hacia el árbol y chocando de golpe contra este rompiendo la base en astilla.

Pensando rápido Naruto salto al árbol mas cercano y se pegó con chakra a este para no caerse. El tigre viendo que su presa se había movido volvió ha repetir lo mismo solo para que el rubio volviera a saltar. Esta situación se repitió varias veces y ambos empezaban a estar hartos.

"¡Maldito gato súper desarrollado quieres dejarme en paz de una vez!" grito el niño.

" **¡Por ultima vez cachorro, es un tigre!** " replico el zorro en su mente

El felino momentáneamente sorprendido entrecerró los ojos, al parecer debería mostrarle al niño quien era el depredador aquí. El tigre tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un enorme rugido que resonó por todo el bosque. Naruto se quedo congelado por la sorpresa y el miedo que le produjo ese rugido, era potente y desde luego no podía augurar nada bueno.

El pelirrojo oyó entonces varios pasos rápidos que se acercaban hacia su posición, intento mirar atreves de la niebla y lo que vio le congelo la sangre: tigres. Docenas de tigres de diferentes tamaños, el mas grande siendo de 5 metros de alto y 18 metros de largo, se dirigían hacia el árbol mirando a Naruto con intenciones no muy santas.

Naruto intento con todas su fuerzas mantener la calma, pero los numerosos depredadores mirándolo no ayudaban, fue entonces cuando se abalanzaron hacia los arboles echándolos abajo con embestidas o en el caso de los mas grandes arrancándolos de un zarpazo.

El pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción que saltar de árbol en árbol para evitar caer al suelo y enfrentar una muerte inminente. Naruto intento huir de la zona llena de depredadores pero cuando estaba a punto de alejarse los arboles mas alejados de su posición empezaron a caer, intento cambiar de dirección varias veces pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, los arboles por los que podría haber escapado fueron derribados y luego sus enemigos fueron talando los arboles que quedaban en el centro causando que su zona de movimiento se hiciera cada vez mas pequeña .

Naruto, acabo en el único árbol que quedaba de pie, muerto de miedo, mientras observaba a los tigres que se encontraban encima de los pequeños montículos llenos de madera rota. El tigre mas grande acabo destrozando el árbol que quedaba y mientras empezó a caer, todos los tigres no apartaron los ojos del niño.

Naruto aterrizo en el suelo de pie y rápidamente, busco un hueco entre los tigres por el que huir pero era en vano, estaba rodeado. El zorro en su interior tenia el celebro trabajando a toda marcha para encontrar alguna solución, mientras que el pelirrojo no perdía de vista a los depredadores, preparado para esquivar si era necesario. No había salida, no podía sortear a los tigres sin acabar echo pedazos y a menos que pudiera volar o excavar un agujero a toda velocidad...

Naruto entonces tuvo una idea, por suerte estaba actualmente de pie en una superficie de tierra en este mar de arboles derribados por lo que tendría una muy buena oportunidad de escapar, el pelirrojo se abría sentido realmente emocionado por usar su primer jutsu en batalla si su vida no estuviera en peligro inminente.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu** " Naruto hizo aparecer 2 clones y se posicionaron en formación manji, los tigres estaban a punto de atacar pero el niño no les dio tiempo a actuar. " **Doton: Doryū Heki** (Muralla de tierra )." los tres pelirrojos clavaron sus manos en el suelo levantando así 3 grandes murallas de tierra que levantaron los troncos sobre los cuales estaban los tigres haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Cuando se recuperaron se abalanzaron todos por encima de las paredes para cazar a su presa pero para gran sorpresa de todos, el niño había desaparecido.

 **XxxXxxX**

A 2 kilómetros del enfrentamiento, Naruto Uzumaki emergió del suelo como si de un fantasma se tratara. Sin perder tiempo el pelirrojo se subio a los arboles y viajo hasta la cima para evitar que su olor fuera percibido por los depredadores, había aprendido la lección.

" **Muy bien pensado cachorro, esos muros crearon una distracción y al mismo tiempo te escondieron para usar el** Doton: Dochū Eigyo **(escondrijo bajo tierra) con total tranquilidad, un plan de fuga increíble si me preguntas. ¡Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un idiota por bajar la guardia!** " grito después de elogiarlo.

Naruto hizo un puchero. " _Tu fuiste el que me distrajo, que mas dá que sea un tigre, un gato o lo que sea._ " y cruzo los brazos y hizo una expresión enfurruñada.

Kurama iba a replicar pero decidió dejarlo, ya habían estado en problemas una vez porque ninguno de los dos quiso callarse, mejor no repetir una experiencia similar. " **Como sea, dicho esto, no me esperaba que Sojobo te enviara en medio de un bosque lleno de fieras. El clan de los tigres blancos realmente son muy viciosos.** " declaro.

El pelirrojo solo pudo parpadear confundido. " _¿Clan?_ " pero entonces la verdad lo golpeo. " _¿Espera, son un clan de invocación?_ " grito/pregunto incrédulo a su inquilino.

El zorro resoplo. " **Pues claro cachorro, los tigres no son tan grandes, por no decir que no tienen tanto chakra, si hubieran querido estoy seguro que hubieran podido subir al árbol y cogerte sin problemas pero supongo que tu abuelo les a pedido que se contengan.** " admitió.

Las palabras de su hermano le causaron escalofríos por la espalda, desde luego se alegro que su abuelo hubiera querido que fueran indulgentes con esta prueba. Sacudio ligeramente la cabeza para despejarse y se puso a pensar en toda la situación.

" _Estoy buscando un claro en un bosque lleno de tigres que saben usar chakra y pueden arrancarme la cabeza de un bocado para enfrentar una prueba de la cual no se nada._ " si desde luego la situación no pintaba bien.

" **Sin presión.** " dijo el zorro mientras se reía entre dientes.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. " _Nii-chan no ayudas._ " dijo el rubio solo para que el zorro se riera a carcajadas. Decidiendo no hacerle caso prosiguió con sus pensamientos. " _Jiji no me dio ninguna indicación de donde buscar y tampoco me abría dejado hacer una prueba que no puedo conseguir por lo que debe haber alguna manera para que yo encuentre el lugar de la prueba, algo se me esta escapando._ " pero por mucho que pensara no podía encontrar la respuesta por lo que decidió recapitular todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, que no era mucho : entro en el bosque, camino sin rumbo, se encontró con un tigre tumbado, fue descubierto, el tigre llamo refuerzos y estuvo a punto de convertirse en el menú del día. Si, no pintaba bien hasta ahora.

Una duda se formo en la mente del pelirrojo. " _¿Kurama-nii, que tan inteligentes son esos tigres?_ " pregunto con duda.

" **Bueno pues pueden hablar para empezar.** " el zorro sintió que su hermano estaba sorprendido y se rio por ello. " **No te sorprendas tanto, los clanes de invocación son generalmente animales parlantes de tamaño descomunal, dependiendo de la especie y los medios a su alcance algunos clanes son mas fuertes que otros, solo que en nuestro caso, el clan tengu podría decirse que son una excepción, después de todo parecen humanos pero tienen alas de cuervo. Me imagino que los tigres que nos atacaron no dijeron nada porque, simplemente no habia nada que decir, te vieron y atacaron.** " Naruto asintió internamente, eso querría decir que eran increíblemente inteligentes, lo suficiente como para seguir ordenes precisas, se avergonzaba un poco por pensar que Sojobo los había amaestrado.

Pero entonces una sospecha apareció en su cabeza, era seguro suponer que el objetivo de los tigres era impedir que llegara a su destino, pero ese tigre que vio no lo estaba buscando, estaba simplemente tumbado sin hacer nada hasta que lo descubrió y llamo a los otros... ahora que lo pensaba mejor llegaron muchos tigres y en muy poco tiempo...

El pelirrojo quiso golpear su cabeza contra un tronco. " _¡Soy idiota, ese tigre no estaba sin hacer nada, estaba montando guardia!_ " realmente, si hubiera observado mejor la situación en vez de discutir con su hermano y no hubiera entrado en pánico se abría dado cuenta antes, no solo eso si hubiera usado su capacidad de sensor junto a Kurama para amplificarla estaba seguro que sentiría a un gran grupo de firmas de chakra rodeando un lugar especifico.

" **Si te sirve de consuelo cachorro, cualquier otra persona en tu posición se abría cagado en los pantalones** " dijo intentando animarlo un poco.

Ignorando el comentario del zorro le pregunto." _Kurama-nii ayúdame a encontrar a los tigres._ " Kurama ni siquiera contesto, canalizo una pequeña cantidad de chakra para potenciar la habilidad del pelirrojo y el efecto fue inmediato. Pudo sentir que a 1,5 kilómetros de donde estaba, había varias firmas de chakra potentes repartidos de forma circular en torno a una firma 10 veces mas potente que las otras.

" _¡¿Pero que demonios, se se supones que tengo que reunirme con ese monstruo?!_ " exclamo sorprendido, si la prueba consistía en vencer al ser que se encontraba en medio de todos esos tigres, estaba claro que no tenia posibilidad alguna.

" **Si esto fuera un juego, diría que tienes que enfrentarte a los subalternos antes de hacer frente al jefe final jajaja.** "

El pelirrojo empezó a dudar, con este nuevo factor ya no estaba tan seguro de si debería arriesgarse a entrar en territorio enemigo pero no tenia opción, era la única pista que tenia. Por otro lado si se equivocaba estaría en riego inminente y dudaba que el mismo truco que uso para escapar funcionara dos veces. El pelirrojo decidió pensar en las herramientas que tenia a su disposición, conocía los jutsus basicos, el kage bunshin, 3 jutsus Doton y 3 jutsus suiton y suficiente chakra para usarlos varias veces, sus shuriken, kunai y 3 bombas de humo. Aun con todo eso no estaba seguro de poder salir ileso en un enfrentamiento con la persona que le esperaba en el claro (o eso suponía).

Naruto suspiro, no tenia elección, debía comprobar si su prueba/objetivo estaba en medio de ese ejercito de tigres. " _Supongo que tendré que ir a comprobarlo._ " y empezó a trazar un plan para pasar por medio de los felinos sin luchar.

Media hora después, por encima de los arboles se encontraba un pelirrojo saltando de punta en punta, de árbol en árbol, dando unos brincos imposibles para el mas veterano de los shinobi. Naruto había usado el ultimo jutsu doton que conocía, **Doton: Keijūgan no jutsu** (técnica de la roca ligera), esta técnica le permitía disminuir el peso de literalmente cualquier cosa incluido él mismo, con suficiente entrenamiento incluso podría reducir el peso a 0, lo que le permitiría volar. Por desgracia no había entrenado lo suficiente con su afinidad Doton como para hacer semejante proeza pero desde luego era uno de sus objetivos. Este jutsu en concreto fue uno de los que reclamo a Azazel de su biblioteca personal y no sin razón, fue inventado por el Shodaime Tsuchikage, Ishikawa Kamizuru, y solo sus discípulos el Nidaime y Sandaime Tsuchikage conocían este jutsu. Por ahora el pelirrojo uso esta técnica para aligerar su peso y moverse por la cima de los arboles haciendo saltos demenciales.

El pelirrojo querría estar lo mas alejado del suelo para que los tigres, si llegaran a captar su olor, tuvieran problemas para encontrarlo. Cuando estaba a penas 300 metros de su meta se detuvo, hizo un Kage bunshin y uso su jutsu Doton para disminuir su peso pero no de forma exagerada. Los preparativos completos, Naruto se quedo en el árbol atento con sus capacidades de detección mientras su clon bajaba para empezar la operación.

Cuando el clon llego abajo se fijo en dos tigres que estaban al acecho, sin duda esperando a que apareciera. "¡Eh, feos!" los felinos se giraron de golpe sorprendidos "Si vosotros, ¿por que hacéis esas caras? Ya sois bastante feos así como estáis no lo empeoréis ¿o es que encima también sois tontos?" les grito el clon.

Los 2 tigres se habían quedado de piedra incrédulos, un niño de 8 años sin miedo alguno se estaba burlando en sus caras, ellos que eran considerados unos de los mayores depredadores del mundo, les hizo falta un rato para procesar toda la situacion. Cuando por fin comprendieron lo que este chico estaba haciendo, soltaron un rugido advirtiendo a todos sus compañeros. Desde lo alto de los arboles, Naruto sofoco la risa que amenazaba con delatar su presencia mientras observaba los resultados, Kurama en su interior no tenia reparos en partirse el culo, todos los tigres que alcanzaron a oír los rugidos (que básicamente eran todos) llegaron a toda velocidad a la zona. El clon no espero a que lo rodearan, puso pies en polvorosa a toda velocidad los tigres siguiendo detrás de el. Supongo que abrían sospechado algo si no estuvieran tan cabreados, y lo peor es que iban a quedarse con las ganas. El clon era tan rápido como ellos, gracias al echo que el pelirrojo había disminuido su peso, su velocidad se había incrementado y si llegaran a cogerlo iba a desaparecer en una bola de humo. Si, no era un buen día para los felinos.

En cuanto Naruto sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se puso a saltar hacia su destino preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera que le esperaba. Salto de árbol en árbol hasta que se quedo sin ramas en las que posarse. En medio del aire pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas: 1-había encontrado el claro, 2-la firma potente de chakra pertenecía a un tigre que fácilmente era tan alto como la torre Hokage de vuelta en Konoha, 3-ya podía empezar a rezar que su prueba no fuera derrotar al tigre por que sino, estaba bien jodido.

El mastodonte felino se dio cuenta de su llegada y posó sus ojos sobre el niño. Naruto estaba paralizado, no podía moverse ni una pulgada del lugar donde había aterrizado, totalmente a merced del depredador gigante. La cosa se puso peor en cuanto recibió los recuerdos de su clon, los tigres lo habían cogido y lo mas seguro es que volvieran en cualquier momento. Naruto abría entrado en pánico sino fuera porque el terror que sentia fue substituido por la confusión y la incredulidad en cuanto vio al tigre reirse mientras lo miraba.

" **Jajaja, deberías haber tu cara, o dios que bueno jajaja.** " el felino continuo a reírse, su voz masculina delato su genero pero se contuvo en cuanto vio la cara del pelirrojo." **Tranquilo chico, no voy a hacerte daño has llegado hasta aquí y mis subordinados ya no van a intentar atacarte.** " dijo mientras miraba entre los arboles. El pelirrojo siguió su mirada y vio a los tigres que se habían ido a por su clon mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. El tigre gigante, que al parecer era el líder miro de vuelta al pelirrojo. " **No se lo que les has echo pero están muy cabreados.** "

El pelirrojo se recompuso y miro hacia el grupo mirándolo detrás de la linea de arboles y se inclino. "Lo siento, no querría ofenderos pero necesitaba distraeros para llegar hasta aquí, no creo que seáis feos, la verdad sois muy guays." dijo el niño humilde mientras miraba a los ojos de las bestias enfurecidas.

Los tigres buscaron en un primer momento algún signo de mentira, al no encontrar el engaño se relajaron un poco y estuvieron incluso contentos con el ultimo comentario del pequeño. Naruto sonrió y se volvió hacia el tigre colosal.

Dicho tigre sonrió. " **Bueno pequeño, las presentaciones están en orden, mi nombre es Shelkan, líder del clan Shirotora** (tigre blanco) **.** "

Naruto se puso recto y se inclino "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, invocador del clan Tengu, encantado de conocerle Shelkan-sama" dijo educadamente, mejor no cabrear a un tigre que puede aplastarte solo con su dedo meñique.

El líder de los tigres asintió. " **Lo mismo digo Naruto, ahora bien ¿estas preparado para tu prueba?** " pregunto con una voz seria.

El pelirrojo trago duro pero su mirada no se movió de los ojos del tigre. "Hay" dijo con toda la convicción que pudo reunir.

" **Muy bien.** " Shelkan se levanto y se movió unos metros al lado de su posición, Naruto estaba confundido por las acciones del tigre hasta que vio a un hombre atado y amordazado con los ojos tapados por una venda moviéndose intentando por todos los medios desatarse. El niño volvió a mirar al tigre gigante como buscando alguna respuesta.

" **Mátalo.** " fue todo lo que dijo el tigre.

Un silencio mortal se instalo en el claro."¿Q-q-que?" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

" **Ya me has oído, mátalo, en esto consiste tu prueba, este hombre es un desertor bastante conocido en Kaze no kuni por matar a civiles por placer, le harás un favor al mundo así que no te preocupes.** " dijo de forma perezosa.

Naruto estaba experimentando varias emociones, confusión, duda, ira, pero la mas intensa era el miedo. Siempre se había hecho a la idea de que algún día tendría que matar, no era como el resto de los niños que sueñan con una vida de gloria y grandeza armados con un poder increíble y aterrador. No, el tenia una muy buena idea de lo que la vida shinobi significaba, horas y horas de entrenamiento, el peligro y miedo constante y en muchos casos problemas mentales, había escuchado suficientes relatos de Kokabiel para darse cuenta que esta no era una vida para cualquiera pero era la vida que él había elegido. Pero nunca pensó que este momento llegaría tan pronto.

" **Cachorro, hazlo.** " Naruto se vio sorprendido por la voz de su hermano. " **Ya has oído a Shelkan, ese hombre es escoria, piensa en todas las personas a las que ha hecho daño, esa clase de gente esta mejor muerta que viva.** "

El pelirrojo sabia que las palabras de su hermano eran muy ciertas pero aun así eso no lo hacia mas fácil, a pesar de ello se acerco al hombre. Cuando lo miro bien veía que estaba asustado, y con razón, lo mas seguro es que lo hayan cogido desprevenido y no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, lo peor estaba totalmente indefenso, como lo estaba el hace años en 'ese' infierno.

" **Cachorro, ni siquiera intentes comparar, tu eras un niño inocente y indefenso, esta basura es un hombre que traiciono a los suyos y mata por placer.** " le dijo el zorro medio enfadado con él. " **Mira Naruto, un shinobi aveces tiene que hacer cosas que no le gustan por el bien de los suyos, esa es la clase de mundo en el que vivimos, hay escoria que anda suelta por ahí con total impunidad mientras que hay inocentes que sufren sin razón, tienes la oportunidad de marcar la diferencia aquí y ahora.** "

Naruto escucho las palabras de su hermano, y de nuevo, sabia que tenia razón pero seguía sin ser mas fácil, aun así saco un kunai y se acerco aun mas a su futura victima. El hombre seguía removiéndose como si notara el peligro inminente mientras Naruto lo miraba atentamente. El niño se sentía horrible en este momento, conocía sus lecciones de memoria por lo que podía ver fácilmente 12 maneras diferentes de matarlo, rápida o lentamente, sin dolor o con él. Naruto puso sus sentimientos abajo y levanto el kunai hacia arriba apuntando a la yugular, se demoro un momento para tragar saliva y con mano rígida y un grito, golpeo.

El pelirrojo noto como el kunai se hundía en la carne, la sangre le salpico la cara y los gritos del hombre perseguirían sus sueños durante muuucho tiempo. El pequeño respiraba con dificultad y tenia la mirada fija en el hombre inmóvil que acababa de matar, tenia la cabeza echa un lio en este momento pero pudo darse cuenta que estaba de rodillas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se había puesto en esta posición pero poco importaba, se puso de pie, y se dio cuenta del silencio antinatural que se había instalado en el claro. El niño, procesando por fin la situación y lo que había echo empezó a temblar, lagrimas empezaron a caer por su ojo y quería ponerse a gritar pero no le dio tiempo porque sintió dos brazos envolviéndolo con cuidado. Naruto se giro de golpe y vio a quien pertenecían esos brazos.

"Kaa-chan."dijo en un susurro.

Shuri le dio un fuerte abrazo." **Shh, llora Naru-chan, tu kaa-chan esta aquí.** "

El niño no aguanto mas y lloro empujando por la presión mental y el peso de lo que había hecho, lloro hasta que se quedo dormido pero su madre ni una vez dejo de consolarlo y secretamente ya estaba trazando un castigo ejemplar para su padre por haber puesto a su bebe en esta situación.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados pero estaba bien despierto, podía sentir como la mitad posterior de su cuerpo estaba húmeda, por lo que se imagino que estaba en su paisaje mental. El pelirrojo se sentía muy mal, miles de emociones pasaban por su cabeza y lo único que querría era acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre y su hermana o estar con su hermano. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el techo totalmente a oscuras y en cuanto giro su cabeza pudo ver a Kurama mirándolo con una cara seria pero también con un atisbo de tristeza.

" **Cachorro se que lo que acabas de pasar es duro y me gustaría hablar de ello contigo pero tenemos un problema.** "

Naruto no entendio a que se refería en un principio pero luego noto la ausencia de paredes, es mas , ni siquiera estaba la jaula en la que su hermano estaba normalmente atrapado. Los 2 se encontraban en un vació infinito con solo el suelo inundado para sostenerles, era un poco aterador.

"¿Donde estamos?" pregunto el niño

"Estáis en el limbo" oyeron los 2 y se giraron hacia donde la voz procedia.

Los 2 abrieron los ojos de par en par, Naruto en la confusión y Kurama en el shocke y la incredulidad. Un anciano esta flotando a un metro del suelo con 9 bolas negras por debajo de el, era alto con piel gris, tenía grandes arrugas y el pelo grisáceo lanudo corto con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Curiosamente no tenía cejas pero si unos ojos morados con varios círculos concentricos y tenia dos cuernos que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca con 3 círculos concentricos en el centro de la frente. Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho y un chakujo en la mano izquierda.

Si Naruto no hubiera estado mentalmente abatido y fragil lo mas seguro es que hubiera estado muy emocionado por hacer preguntas a este desconocido, en cambio simplemente lo miro confundido sin saber que hacer pero la voz de su hermano lo saco de su ensoñamiento, solo que no se esperaba esas palabras.

" **Hagoromo-jiji.** "

XENDX

* * *

Muajajaja, si soy un cabrón, os he cortado en un momento muy clave, pero bueno tendréis que esperaros al próximo capitulo, os aseguro va a caer mogollón de información clave sobre la historia. Pero bueno como habéis podido comprobar, Naruto después de dos años esta a un buen nivel, a desarrollado un buen juicio como futuro Shinobiy a tenido su primera muerte, la de hostias que le esperan a Sojobo, Shuri le va a zurrar pero bien, ya lo veréis en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Muy buenas a todos, tengo que decir que no pensé que mi fic seria tan popular, 2 semanas escribiendo y ya llevo 52 favoritos, increíble muchas gracias gente de verdad, aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, disfrutad

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 5: El origen del sol y la luna**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto había experimentado sin duda uno de los días mas movidos de su vida. Primero le habían dado una prueba en la que tenia que encontrar un claro en medio de un bosque envuelto en niebla y lleno de tigres gigantes, luego cuando lo encontró un tigre del tamaño de una montaña le había hecho matar a un criminal para pasar su prueba y ahora se encontraba en medio de la nada (literalmente) con su hermano el zorro gigante que había llamado a un viejo flotando en el aire con una dignidad casi divina jiji... ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su vida era muy rara.

El pelirrojo miro a su hermano conmocionado y luego al anciano que tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

"Ano, os importaría explicarme que esta pasando" dijo casi en un susurro con un tono triste, no había olvidado que había tenido su primera muerte hace apenas unos minutos.

La voz del niño trajo de nuevo a sus sentidos al zorro pero aun así seguía teniendo la cabeza hecha un lio.

" **Pues... yo... ¡Dios! No se ni por donde empezar... eehm...** " el zorro intentando aclarar la situación pero era simplemente demasiado surrealista para su gusto, suspiro y decidió decirlo directamente. " **En fin cachorro, que este hombre es...** "

"Presentarme puedo hijo mio, pues mudo no soy y en dura situación se encuentra este infante, confundido mas aya de este punto no debe ser."

"... ¿Que/ **Que?"** dijeron el zorro y el niño.

El anciano parpadeo confundido ."¿Palabras eradas he usado o acaso de lado han ido?"

" _¿Que ha dicho?/_ _ **¡Pero que coño!**_ " pensaron los dos, no entendían nada de lo que estaba diciendo y la situación surrealista les hacia difícil hablar.

El anciano decidió ignorar las caras confusas de sus dos invitados y se centro con una cara seria en el pelirrojo que lo miraba con un poco de miedo. "De lado mejor dejarlo, suficientemente listo para comprender tu estado actual espero que seas, un sueño esto no es por muy dormido que tu cuerpo pueda estar. El mundo dentro de tu mente este es, con mi poder el sello podido he traspasar para mi hijo aquí presente poder estar, que temeroso y confuso puedas estar bien comprendo, pero de sentido carente esta el pánico ahora mismo pues mal no te deseo. Así pues..."

Durante todo el discurso del anciano, Kurama y Naruto escuchaban y intentaban entender las palabras del anciano al mismo tiempo que tenían sus propios pensamientos.

" _ **¡Oooo vale! Jiji esta hablando el dialecto de cuando murió, no me extraña que no le entienda, el lenguaje a evolucionado demasiado en 3000 años**_."

" _Sigo sin entender nada... bueno al menos no es un enemigo...creo._ "

Los 2 siguieron intentando dar sentido a las palabras del anciano hasta que Kurama se canso.

" **¡Basta jiji! No entendemos nada de lo que dices.** " exclamo el zorro.

" Un anacronismo soy, grandes cambios en tradiciones y en las percepciones y opiniones de los hombres el largo paso del tiempo a causado. Cada vez que para encontrar a aquel que muta de un estado a otro en el tiempo viajo, de la diferencia de valores muy consciente estoy, por aprender metódicamente nuevas culturas y lenguajes también me preocupo. Aunque..." el anciano tuvo que callar por la interrupción del bijuu

" **¡AAAAAAHHHHH! Jiji si vas a contar algo hazlo para que lo entendamos.** " grito el zorro, empezaba a pensar que su padre y creador lo estaba haciendo para fastidiarlo.

Naruto por su padre seguía intentando procesar las palabras del anciano y entender donde puñetas estaban.

"La persecución de las palabras y cualquier otra clase de aprendizaje una definición algo oscura tienen, si alcanzar una comprensión mutua no podemos porque no encontramos definición común entonces mi conocimiento intelectual y pensamiento material para hablar de un modo más sencillo en cuenta tendré que tener."

" _ **Juro que lo hace para cabrearme, miles de años sin vernos y lo primero que hace cuando nos encontramos es fastidiarme.**_ " pensó internamente Kurama con una venas sobresaliendo en su frente por culpa de la ira, bastante curioso teniendo en cuenta que no tenia sangre en el cuerpo.

El pelirrojo que seguía sin entender nada tuvo de pronto una idea. "¿Disculpe, es usted alguna clase de extraterrestre?" fue la única conclusión lógica en su mente. Si, este hombre tenia un aire muy digno a su alrededor pero no entendía nada de lo que decía.

El anciano y el zorro se giraron de golpe hacia el niño cuando oyeron sus palabras. Kurama se quedo con cara de palo en un primer momento pero entonces empezó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras se reía de forma descontrolada, tampoco es que se le pudiera culpar, un hombre con cuernos no es algo que se ve todos los días, y eso que llevaba 2 años viviendo con los tengu.

El anciano se quedo mirando al niño con cara seria y en silencio durante unos segundos, ignorando completamente la risa del zorro hasta que contesto.

"¿Un extraterrestre?¿No te has pasado 3 pueblos, colega?"

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el vació en el que los 3 se encontraban, ambos hermanos tenían una expresión incrédula en su cara, demasiado sorprendidos por el cambio radical de lenguaje como para formular alguna frase.

"Bueno admito que cuela de alguna manera, pero..." el anciano se detuvo a media frase para observar a sus dos invitados 'flipando' y volvió a hacerse el silencio durante algunos segundos hasta que el anciano empezó a pensar en voz alta." ¿Siguen sin pillarlo? No pensé que esta charla seria tan chunga."

Kurama se apresuro a hablar, haciendo gestos y señales con las manos. "¡Nononono! Así esta bien, así esta bien, es solo que nos as sorprendido con el cambio radical en tu forma de hablar."

"Sigo sin entender nada, pero por alguna razon siento que toda la sensación digna que tenia este hombre se a ido. Que raro" dijo el niño inclinando la cabeza de lado confuso. El anciano no dijo nada pero el zorro tenia que aguantarse las ganas de soltar una carcajada para poder seguir adelante con esta situación.

El anciano volvió a tomar la palabra. "¿En serio? Me pareció que podrías entenderlo probare otra cosa ¿Todo guay?"

" **Jajaja, jiji déjalo, no te pega hablar de esa manera. Casi que pareces un poco tonto.** " le dijo a su padre mientras se reía.

El anciano soltó el chakujo y este floto hacia arriba y cayo de golpe sobre la cabeza de Kurama. "¿A quien llamas tonto, crees que esa es forma de hablarle a tu padre?" le grito con un tono de reprimenda. El zorro solo pudo bajar la cabeza arrepentido (No lo estaba ni un poco) mientras se frotaba la cabeza. El anciano entonces suspiro. "Aunque bueno, supongo que es mi culpa por hablar de esa forma." dijo al final.

" _ **¿Entonces porque demonios me arreas?**_ "

Naruto entonces exclamo "Aaa, eso si lo he entendido." dijo con una media sonrisa, antes de que su ojo se abriera como un plato y su mandíbula cayera al suelo. "¡¿Padre?!" exclamo el niño sin poder creérselo.

Kurama iba a responder pero la mirada que le envió su viejo le hizo callar. "Si, padre, mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki, creador del ninshu, aunque antaño fui conocido como Rikudou no Sennin (el sabio de los seis caminos)." declaro el anciano.

El cerebro del pobre niño estaba a medio camino de colapsar, este hombre con cuernos acababa de afirmar con toda convicción que era en realidad el que todos los shinobis consideraban como el verdadero 'Shinobi no Kami'. El creador mismo del ninjusu, o ninshu como él lo llama, tal como era conocido hoy en día. Miro asía su hermano en busca de respuestas pero Kurama no dijo nada y mantuvo una expresión seria, fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que este hombre hablaba muy en serio.

Naruto se recompuso como pudo antes de hablar."E-e-e-es un honor conocerle, mi-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki." dijo antes de doblar su espalda 90º.

Hagoromo siguió con su cara impasible. "Levanta la cabeza joven no es necesario doblarte ante mi." Luego miro hacia su hijo zorruno y sonrió "A sido un tiempo hijo mio, me alegro de verte.

Kurama le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su padre mientras intentaba retener sus lagrimas en los ojos. " **Te he echado de menos jiji.** "

Naruto sonrió, estaba realmente feliz por su hermano pero aun así el momento emotivo no duro mucho pues el sabio se giro hacia él. "Por mucho que me alegra este reencuentro, me temo que esta no es una visita social, llevo mucho tiempo observándote Naruto Uzumaki.

El pelirrojo se quedo rígido como un palo medio-asustado y medio-incrédulo mientras que el zorro gigante se quedo mirando a su padre con una mezcla de sorpresa y cautela, no os equivoquéis, Kurama amaba a su creador pero el echo de que de alguna manera siguiera vivo y se hubiese interesado por su cachorro no le gustaba ni un pelo.

"Entiendo que ambos tengáis preguntas y que esta no es sin duda la mejor de las ocasiones para presentarme ante vosotros..." las palabras del anciano recordaron entonces los eventos del día al pelirrojo, bajo la cabeza en el remordimiento pero noto su cuerpo envuelto por una manta caliente y peluda. Cuando miro mas de cerca, vio que era en realidad la cola de su hermano y le sonrió dándole las gracias. Hagoromo sonrió un poco ante la interacción de los dos hermanos adoptivos. "...pero para poder contestarlas debo explicar primero mi relato." Hagoromo miro brevemente a su hijo. "Ya se que conoces parte de mi historia pero por el bien de nuestro pequeño amigo, te pido que me dejes hablar sin interrupciones." le dijo al zorro él cual después de unos segundos asintió de acuerdo.

El anciano respiro hondo antes de empezar. "Ante todo debes entender Naruto, que años antes de mi nacimiento el mundo estaba sumido en una plaga que aun hoy en día persiste: la guerra. En esos tiempos, el concepto de chakra no existía pero aun así eso no impidió a los hombres forjas herramientas para matarse entre ellos. En medio de todo ese conflicto existía un árbol, un árbol colosal y gigantesco que empequeñecería a mi hijo aquí presente, que era adorado y reverenciado como un dios, dicho árbol era conocido como el Shinju. Este árbol era intocable para todos, no importaban los intereses o los objetivos de fuesen quienes fuesen, ese árbol estaba fuera de los limites para todos. El Shinju tenia una particularidad, y es que cada 1000 años crecía en él un fruto, dicho fruto era considerado como una bendición del árbol y estaba totalmente prohibido comerlo, pero en ese tiempo hubo una persona que rompió esa regla, mi madre, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Mi madre llego en busca del fruto del árbol sagrado desde una tierra muy lejana, ella pensaba que al comer este fruto le concedería el poder que anhelaba para su objetivo, la paz. Kaguya tenia razón, porque este fruto estaba echo de chakra y al comerlo ella se convirtió en la primera persona en obtener esa fuente de poder, y con él, acabo con los señores de la guerra que pululaban por el mundo y nombrándose a si misma como dirigente de esas tierras. Los que la adoraban la llamaban 'Usagi no Megami' y los que la temían la llamaban 'Tsuki no Oni'.

Las palabras del sabio golpearon duro al niño, el podía identificarse con su situación, después de todo había sido llamado demonio toda su vida pero dejo sus pensamientos de lado a favor de escuchar la historia.

"Kaguya tuvo 2 hijos entre los cuales yo fui uno de ellos, crecí amado por mi madre y mi hermano, nuestra vida era perfecta y ni podía pedirse más. Pero con el tiempo las personas codiciosas empezaron a rebelarse, instigaron el conflicto y en poco tiempo una revuelta estallo. Mi madre estaba destrozada se había esforzado con todo su ser para que el mundo estuviera al fin en paz, pero también estaba furiosa, ella les ofreció todo su empeño y ellos se mostraron ingratos ante su gesto. Ante esta situación mi madre pensó que si se negaban a la paz, entonces ella debería forzarla, decidió demostrar al mundo entero el porque uno de sus sobrenombres era 'Tsuki no Oni'."

Naruto no entendía a que se refería, pero por lo que entendía su madre era una buena persona a quien le hicieron daño, realmente le da pena, eso fue hasta que escucho el plan de la diosa.

"Mi madre quiso poner en marcha un genjutsu sobre toda la humanidad para tenerla controlada. Pero no podía hacerlo sola por lo que nos pidió ayuda a mi hermano y a mi." Naruto se quedo helado, hasta esos extremos quería llegar, realmente debió ser un tema muy serio para ella. El pelirrojo se fijo entonces en una pequeña lagrima que callo por el ojo izquierdo del anciano. "Nos negamos, pensamos que sin nuestra ayuda ella desistiría pero nos equivocamos, nuestra madre acudió al Shinju, supongo que pensó que podría controlar su poder. Realmente no sé en que estaba pensando, el Shinju era un dios capaz de cambiar el paisaje con el mas mínimo de sus movimientos y con el poder suficiente para borrar un país con una sola técnica. Me imagino que la desesperación pudo más que su sentido común, y por culpa de eso mi madre creo... no, se convirtió en el mayor monstruo que el mundo aya visto jamas: el Juubi."

El viejo monje siguió narrando la historia sin percatarse de la mirada horrorizada del niño. "Kaguya trato de fundirse con el dios árbol y si bien lo consiguió, el resultado de ello fue devastador para su mente. Imagínate 2 mentes chocando en un mismo cuerpo, luchando para obtener el control, no es ni sano ni bueno, no solo para la mente sino también para el cuerpo. Mi madre gano esa batalla, ignoro completamente como lo hizo, pero las secuelas mentales y claramente se podían ver, lo que una vez fue un imponente y hermoso árbol, se convirtió en una bestia deforme y destructiva con 10 colas ondeando a su espalda. Esta bestia solo tenia un objetivo en mente, recuperar el chakra que yo y mi hermano poseíamos, el monstruo cruzo las tierra en nuestra búsqueda destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Mi hermano y yo, con todo el pesar de nuestro corazón, enfrentamos al Juubi en combate para así redimir el pecado que cometió nuestra madre. Pero a pesar de toda nuestra fuerza eramos incapaces de derrotarlo, era como una fuerza de la naturaleza, lenta, destructiva y imparable, por lo que solo vi una opción para poner fin a la batalla." Hagoromo miro directamente al ojo del pelirrojo. "Encerarlo, para ser precisos, sellarlo en mi mismo."

Naruto se sorprendió hasta la médula, Rikudou no Sennin, había sido el primer Jinchuriki de la historia.

"Pero por desgracia la bestia era muy poderosa y luchaba constantemente en mis entrañas para conseguir su libertad por lo que decidí remediar el problema. En el interior del sello, use el poder de mis ojos, el Rinnegan, para dividir la esencia misma del chakra del Juubi. No fue fácil, pues la bestia poseía literalmente un poder casi infinito solo limitado y retenido por su propio cuerpo material, pero aun así me las arregle para hacerlo, separe el chakra Yang y el chakra Yin de la bestia y libere el chakra Yang en el mundo sin percatarme de las consecuencias que esto traería. Con la bestia sin su poder completo en mi interior pude proseguir con vida con tranquilidad

Después de unos años yo mismo tuve 2 hijos, Le di el nombre de Indra a mi primogénito y llame Asura a mi hijo más joven. Ambos heredaron esa energía que era llamada chakra y decidí enseñarles el camino del ninshu. Indra era un genio sin igual que había heredado mis genes de chakra y una versión menos potente de mis ojos, en cambio Asura a pesar de heredar mis capacidades físicas superiores no tenia talento alguno.

Pero con el tiempo, una cuestión más apremiante se presento, me di cuenta que el chakra Yang del Juubi había afectado al mundo entero. El chakra se aferro a los hombres y los animales creando una conexión superior entre su espíritu y su cuerpo permitiendo que sus cuerpos crearan chakra por su cuenta. Algunos animales incluso cambiaron de forma radical volviéndose mas grandes y fuertes, fue así como nacieron los que tu llamas los clanes de invocación. La vida vegetal también sufrió un cambio, si bien las plantas y arboles no tenían un espíritu, si tenían un cuerpo, y el chakra Yang se aferro a ellos causando que la vida vegetal produciera una energía poderosa pero casi invisible al mundo que resultó ser chakra Yang similar, pero diferente al del Juubi.

En vista de estos sucesos, al finalizar el entrenamiento de mis hijos viaje por todo el mundo como un monje transmitiendo las enseñanzas del ninshu. Creé este arte para permitir a las personas conectar entre ellas a un nivel mas profundo para que así pudieran entenderse entre ellas, la comprensión mutua evitaría el conflicto, y con el conflicto inexistente llegaría la paz, tales eran mis esperanzas.

Pero con el paso de los años, el tiempo hizo estragos en mi cuerpo, me estaba muriendo y considere que llego el momento para nombrar a uno de mis hijos como el sucesor del ninshu. Por un lado estaba Indra, un genio sin igual, era capaz de hacerlo todo por si mismo y se dio cuenta que su poder era diferente del de los demás, sin necesidad de nadie, concluyo que podía conseguirlo todo con su poder. Por otra parte, Asura no pudo hacer nada del todo bien desde que era un niño y no podía hacer nada por si solo, para conseguir el mismo poder que su hermano necesitaba esforzarse mucho y la cooperación de mucha otra gente. Al sufrir entrenando duro, el chakra en el interior de Asura floreció y gano el mismo poder que su hermano, comprendió que la ayuda y loa cooperación fue lo que le dio su poder. Mi hijo comprendió lo que significaba sentir amor por los demás y se dio cuenta que el amor podía hacerlo todo realidad. Por el modo en el que vivió Asura, el hermano menor, vi una nueva posibilidad.

Pero una cuestión de gran importancia quedaba, el resto del chakra Yin del Juubi seguía sellado en mi interior y a pesar de que no tenia poder material alguno, sí podía corromper con su energía caótica y violenta a los hombres. Me dirigí al interior del sello para reunirme con la bestia y sopesar mis opciones pero vi algo sorprendente, si bien el alma corrompida de mi madre era la que controlaba el chakra, no era ella la que lo producía, el Shinju seguía vivo aunque no era mas que una sombra de lo que fue.

Con esta situación en mis manos, decidí romper el control de Kaguya sobre el chakra Yin, separe dicho chakra del cuerpo impotente del Juubi y lo dividí en 9 partes, cada una mas grande y potente que la anterior. Con mi poder y la técnica **Banbutsu Sozo** (creación de todas las cosa), cree con ese chakra 9 núcleos espirituales independientes que crearan chakra Yin por su cuenta, de cierta forma cree 9 almas a partir del chakra restante y el espíritu roto del Shinju. Esos núcleos eran físicos, pero también inmateriales pues estaban hechos enteramente de la parte espiritual del chakra. Los núcleos atrayendo la energía Yang del Juubi en el aire crearon cuerpos para si mismos, fue así como nacieron 9 seres prácticamente compuestos de chakra, cada uno con un numero diferente de colas. Todos tenían algo en común pero diferente, el numero de colas, a cuantas más colas tenían, más chakra y potencia tenían y decidí darles nombre, del más débil al más fuerte: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama.

Para finalizar, a pesar de que el alma trastornada de mi madre estaba atrapada dentro de la cascara del Juubi, decidí deshacerme de ella también, por lo que usando de nuevo mis ojos, use una técnica para amontonar cantidades masiva de tierra alrededor de los restos de la bestia y lo mande todo junto hacia el cielo, creando así lo que los hombres llaman hoy en día, la luna."

El ojo del niño se abrió como un plato y se giro de forma robótica hacia su hermano que lo estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Ti-ti-tienes hermanos?" pregunto conmocionado

Kurama dejo escapar una pequeña risa, su creador le acaba de decir que era el que creo la luna, y el se preocupa mas por el echo de que tiene 8 hermanos 'pequeños'. " **Si, aunque no nos llevamos muy bien, y hace décadas que no los he visto.** "

Naruto saliendo de su conmoción asintió. "Eso quiere decir también que Hagoromo-sama es realmente tu padre." dijo en un tono como si fuera un echo.

El zorro resoplo " **¿Que creías, que había salido de un huevo al nacer?** "

Naruto parpadeo confundido y inclino la cabeza de lado."No lo se ¿Ne, nii-chan de donde vienen los bebes?"

Kurama se puso rígido, esta no era una conversación que quería tener con su cachorro de momento, abrió y cerro la boca repetidas veces intentando articular palabra mientras pensaba en alguna forma de escaquearse. Sin saber que hacer, se giro en dirección a su padre en busca de ayuda.

"A mi no me mires." fue todo lo que dijo el monje.

" _ **Traidor.**_ " fue lo que pensó el zorro en problemas, hasta que miro de nuevo a su cachorro." **Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor.** "

"Pero..."

" **¡Cuando seas mayor!** " grito el zorro.

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero y cruzo sus brazos enfurruñado. "No es justo."

Kurama suspiro aliviado, esta conversación se la encargaría a Shuri. " _ **Yo me lavo las manos en este asunto.**_ " ¿Ver como su hermano era corrompido poco a poco por la perversidad de los tengu? Claro, sin problemas. ¿Tener la CHARLA con su hermanito adoptivo? ¡ .Coña!

Hagoromo tuvo una pequeña sonrisa divertido por la situación. "Realmente me recuerda a Asura" dijo el sabio ganándose de nuevo la atención de los dos hermanos. "Aunque tu talento para usar el chakra me recuerda más a Indra, es curioso como puedes tener lo mejor de mis 2 hijos." dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica al mirar al pelirrojo

"Convencido de que ese vinculo llamado cooperación era la clave para traer la paz, nombre a Asura como el sucesor del ninshu y pensé que Indra colaboraría al ser su hermano mayor." Hagoromo hizo entonces una mueca triste. "Sin embargo, Indra no lo acepto, convencido de que el poder era la única forma de obtener la paz, se opuso a su hermano pequeño y eso dio inicio a una larga y sangrienta guerra que continuo incluso después de la muerte de ambos hermanos. Los descendientes de mis hijos se pelearon durante siglos asumiendo los ideales de sus antepasados hasta que al final olvidaron la razón por la que pelearon en primer lugar.. Los descendiente de Indra pasaron a ser conocidos como el clan Uchiha mientras que los descendientes de Asura optaron por llamarse el clan Senju."

Naruto se sorprendieron hasta la médula, pero por motivos diferentes. Naruto había estudiado en clase los 2 clanes, ambos habían fundado Konoha con la ayuda del clan Uzumaki. Los Uchiha era conocidos por su potente kekkei genkai ocular, el Sharingan, un dojutsu que les permitía copiar cualquier jutsu siempre y cuando no sea un kekkei genkai, emitir ilusiones solo con sus ojos y generalmente una visión superior. El clan Senju, era conocido en su tiempo como 'el clan de las mil habilidades' por su dominio variado en todas las ramas shinobi conocidas lo que les permitía luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra sus rivales Uchiha a pesar de no tener una linea de sangre, bueno, excepto el mokuton de Hashirama pero había sido el único en... bueno, vale, el también lo tenia, pero Naruto era... técnicamente un Senju ya que era descendiente de dicho hombre ahora que lo pensaba. Bueno, el se consideraba un Uzumaki de todos modos. Kurama ya lo sabia por lo que no había reacción alguna.

"Aunque..." el sabio volvió a llamar la atención del niño. "A pesar de que los cuerpos de mis hijos habían sido destruidos, sus chakras no desaparecieron, pasando de descendiente en descendiente con el paso del tiempo, convirtiendo a estos en lo que yo llamo transmigrantes, el mejor ejemplo fueron 2 personas que Kurama tuvo la desgracia de conocer, Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju"

Esta vez los dos se sorprendieron, Naruto porque al parecer su bisabuelo había sido el transmigrantes de Asura, y Kurama porque ignoraba por completo que sus 'hermanastros' seguían de cierta forma 'vivos' y lo peor fue que por culpa de esos 2 bastardos, sus hermanos y él habían pasado muchas penurias.

Al pequeño le entro curiosidad sobre el asunto. "Disculpe Hagoromo-sama ¿Quienes son los transmigrantes actuales de sus hijos?"

Hagoromo cerro los ojos. "Lo curioso Naruto es que el chakra de mis hijos a sido heredado esta vez por la misma persona." dijo sorprendiendo a sus dos invitados.

"¿Por Quien?"

El anciano abrió los ojos y con toda seriedad contesto. "Por ti, Naruto."

Naruto se quedo en silencio demasiado sorprendido para formular palabra, Kurama en cambio no tenia problema en decir lo que pensaba.

" **¡¿Es que te has vuelto senil con la edad?! ¡No! ¡Me niego a creer que esos dos imbéciles y mi cachorro son la misma persona! ¡¿Ahora que lo pienso, como coño es que estas vivo?!** " el estallido sorprendió al anciano y al niño. En la mente del zorro, Hashirama y Madara, no podían ser su pequeño cachorro, y de darse el caso, esto solo podía ser una señal divina de que el mundo se había ido total y irremediablemente a la puta mierda.

El anciano miro a su hijo. "Tranquilo hijo mio, me temo que estas malinterpretando la situación de Naruto, el no es la reencarnación de esos hombres y mis hijos, es su transmigrante, estas confundiendolo con el principio de la reencarnación. La reencarnación implica que el alma de una persona pasa a otro cuerpo y es fundamentalmente la misma persona con una forma corpórea diferente, Naruto es su propia persona pero como transmigrante, a heredado el chakra de mis hijos y por ende, sus ideales." tomo un momento de silencio para que su hijo procesara las palabras. "En cuanto a porque estoy vivo es simple, no lo estoy." dijo sorprendiendo al niño y al zorro. Ambos iban a protestar pero el monje no les dio tiempo. "Solo soy una construcción de chakra flotante que viaja de generación en generación, años de estar expuesto al chakra del Juubi cambiaron ligeramente las propiedades de mi chakra haciendo de mi una especie de pseudo-bijuu." dijo sorprendiendo de nuevo a los dos, pero las respuestas del anciano aplacaron un poco al zorro.

"No sirve de nada negarlo, veo claramente el chakra de Indra y Asura peleando en su interior, en conflicto, reteniendo su pleno potencial." Hagoromo podía ver detrás del niño dos figuras cara a cara enfrentándose con la mirada.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello en punta de color maron con dos colas que salían al lado de sus orejas donde poseía unas vendas alrededor. Llevaba una venda de color blanco que cubría sus cejas y frente, vestía una especie de kimono marrón con un cuello bastante grueso y largo con una túnica blanca sobre dicho kimono que tenía seis magatamas en el pecho la cual por dentro tenia un fondo negro que sobresalía por las mangas y final de la túnica, también llevaba un cinturón negro. Este era Asura.

El otro tenia un cabello de color marron oscuro muy parecido al de Madara Uchiha pero al lado de sus orejas salían dos colas que en el centro tenían unas vendas que las rodeaban. Vestía un kimono marrón, el cual tenía un cuello grueso de color blanco y por encima de dicho kimono se pudo apreciar que tenía una especie de túnica blanca, por dentro su fondo era negro y sobresalía por sus mangas y pies, tenía en él seis magatanas y un cinturón negro, luego utilizó una armadura tradicional sobre la túnica con su pecho y hombros eran rodeados por placas. Al rededor de sus ojos tenia unas marcas o pinturas de un tinte lavanda claro enmarcando sus ojos brillando de un color rojo. Este era Indra.

Kurama estaba sorprendido de nuevo, su pequeño ya podía ser considerado un prodigio a estas alturas y ni siquiera era todo su poder. " **¿Seguro que no estas exagerando viejo?** "

Hagoromo negó con la cabeza. "Para nada, las 2 energías continuamente en conflicto le han dificultado su entrenamiento y atrofiado su potencial, pero hay una solución fácil para remediarlo, que también es en parte la razón por la que estoy hoy ante vosotros."

Naruto seguía procesando el hecho de que el chakra de sus dos antepasados estaban ahora en su cuerpo... espera ¿DOS?

"Hagoromo-sama, si el chakra de Indra también esta en mi interior, eso quiere decir que soy un Uchiha?" pregunto con duda.

La cabeza de Kurama se giro tan rápido que le pareció oír un crujido, el monje con mucha mas calma giro la cabeza hacia su dirección y asintió. "Así es, aunque tu patrimonio Uchiha esta muy diluido, y las probabilidades de despertar alguna habilidad ocular son bajas, o al menos lo serian si el chakra de Indra no estuviera en tu cuerpo, por desgracia la presencia de Asura también esta afectando esas posibilidades por lo que el resultado es incierto."

Si Kurama tuviera un cerebro, estaría teniendo un derrame, ¡¿Su pequeño, humilde, amable y lindo cachorrito al que había criado prácticamente solo estaba emparentado con el clan mas arrogante y pomposo del mundo?! Sí, definitivamente, el mundo se había ido a la puta mierda.

"Centrémonos, por favor" la voz del sabio atrajo la atención de los demás. "Naruto, eres una incógnita, nunca en siglos el chakra de mis dos hijos había sido heredado por la misma persona, lo que te convierte en la única persona que puede decirme si hize bien en nombrar a Asura como mi sucesor. Estoy aquí, no solo para informarte de tu situación, sino tambien para presenciar tu elección. Elige, tomaras el camino de la Fuerza como Indra o sera acaso el camino del amor como Asura."

El pelirrojo se quedo rígido como un palo, sintiendo completamente la carga que había puesto Hagoromo sobre sus hombros. Su cabeza estaba echa un lio, demasiadas emociones en un solo día. ¿Que eligiera? ¿Como se supone que tenia que tomar semejante responsabilidad? era solo un niño de 8 años entrenando para ser shinobi. El niño suspiro sabiendo que esta no era una cuestión de debate y Hagoromo no iba a esperar a que creciera para tener su respuesta. Aun así miro al anciano y a su hermano, ambos esperando su respuesta. Quería elegir a cualquiera y sacarse todo esta situación de encima pero sabia que tenia que actuar con seriedad, por lo que recapitulo lo que había aprendido hoy.

Indra había sido una persona solitaria y poderosa que había llegado a la conclusión que con poder se podía hacer cualquier cosa. No es que estuviera totalmente en desacuerdo con el hermano mayor, ser poderoso era una ventaja para sacarte de encima a las personas problemáticas y malvadas. Pero era muy solitario, Naruto había estado muy solo en su vida y jamas le gusto, Kurama y algunos pocos eran los únicos que reconocían su existencia como persona y ser humano. Por ello, el camino que tomo Indra no le atraía mucho.

Por ello debería entonces elegir el camino de Asura, pero tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo con el. Asura había necesitado la ayuda de los demás, como él, también se había hecho fuerte con ayuda, como él, y había estado rodeado de gente que lo amaba, como a él le abría gustado cuando estaba en Konoha. Pero este camino no era la respuesta, o al menos en su opinión. Asura podía haber sido un icono para sus seguidores pero de nada le sirvió para convencer a su hermano mayor. Naruto era realista, la vida le había obligado a serlo, solo con amor y amigos no iban a caer los males del mundo y tampoco iba a desaparecer el odio. En su caso por ejemplo, a pesar de que, en teoría, mantenía a raya al bastardo homicida que era su hermano zorruno, en teoría (idiotas), eso no impidió a las persona del pueblo odiarlo a muerte y eso que era un miembro del pueblo. El odio de los aldeanos, tanto civiles como shinobi, calaba hondo y solo con palabras y amor no abría solucionado nada. Este camino era bueno, pero tremendamente ingenuo, siempre abría personas a las que no les gustaban como iban las cosas y iban a intentar cambiarlo para peor, el exterminio del clan Uzumaki durante la segunda gran guerra shinobi era prueba suficiente de ello.

Naruto quizás fuera el transmigrante de ambos hermanos pero no estaba de acuerdo por completamente con ninguno de los dos. ¿Que debía hacer entonces? ¿Porque no podía elegir lo mejor de los 2 caminos?

Los 2 caminos...

El monje y el zorro seguían esperando un poco impacientes por oír la respuesta del niño. No iban a apresurarlo, tomar una elección jamas era fácil y aun menos para un niño de 8 años. Su espera obtuvo recompensa pero la respuesta del pelirrojo los confundió y conmociono al mismo tiempo.

"Elijo los dos y al mismo tiempo, ninguno." dijo Naruto mirando con su único ojo azul a su hermano adoptivo y al anciano.

Se hizo el silencio en ese vació que al parecer era su mente.

" **¿Como que los dos y ninguno?** " pregunto el zorro.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa. "Pues eso Kurama-nii, elijo los dos y a la vez ninguno."

" **... Te das cuenta de que eso no tiene ningún sentido.** " le dijo con cara de palo su hermano.

Hagoromo decidió expresar su opinión. "Tu respuesta me confunde, tenias dos opciones y eliges una tercera que solo tu entiendes."

El pelirrojo miro al anciano. "¿Porque no puedo elegir las 2, o porque no puedo elegir otra alternativa?"

"Porque... Porque..." el anciano quería responder pero no podía, le había dado dos alternativas al niño y había elegido otra, sentía que debía negar su respuesta pero no podía, este chico llevaba los ideales de ambos de sus hijos, no seria descabellado que hubiera sacado alguna conclusión por si mismo.

"Indra dijo que el poder era la clave para traer la paz, no estoy de acuerdo con eso pero lo que no se puede negar es que el poder seria necesario para defenderla. Asura aseguraba que el amor era la respuesta y en parte estoy de acuerdo pero es un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo, imposible incluso. No todas las personas son iguales ni tienen los mismos objetivos, siempre habrá alguien que busque hacer algo malo por sus objetivos y aspiraciones, por no decir que en este mundo nadie escucha a una persona débil. Puede que sea largo y difícil, pero si mis seres queridos crecen en numero al final seremos cada vez mas fuertes y podremos enfrentarnos a lo que sea. Si alguien es incapaz de escuchar mis palabras entonces lo ara con mis puños. Es por eso Hagoromo-sama, elijo lo mejor de ambos caminos y caminare por el mio propio. Luchare y me haré fuerte por el bien de los míos y destruiré a cualquiera que amenace nuestra paz. No me gusta matar, eso lo he comprobado hoy, pero creo a veces es necesario si no quiero que ese tipo de gente venga a por mis seres queridos por lo que esa es mi elección."

Kurama y Hagoromo no dijeron nada, demasiado sorprendidos por el discurso del niño.

Hagoromo quiso aclarar una duda." Dices que aseguraras la paz de los tuyos y eliminaras a los que te amenacen. ¿No es acaso este el camino de un tirano?"

Naruto tuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y negó. "Yo no instigare el conflicto, pretendo hacer entender al mundo que no hay razón para luchar si podemos hablarlo y ser amigos, pero para aquellos que son incapaces de entenderlo porque son demasiado codiciosos los eliminare. Se que puede ser difícil pero no importa lo que se me ponga por delante nunca me rendiré, porque ese es mi nindo" dijo sorprendiendo a los dos, y aun mas a Hagoromo.

Detrás del pelirrojo, el anciano pudo ver como sus hijos se daban la mano al fin como hermanos, y su chakra empezó a combinarse envolviendo la forma del niño. Hagoromo dejo caer una lagrima por su ojo derecho, sus hijos después de milenios habían llegado a un acuerdo y decidieron dejar de lado sus diferencias por el bien del objetivo del niño.

" **¿Jiji, estas bien?** " pregunto Kurama, preocupado.

Hagoromo simplemente sonrió. "Si, ahora estaré bien."dijo confundiendo al zorro y al niño. "Naruto Uzumaki, acepto tu respuesta, no estoy del todo de acuerdo con tu elección pero si ese es el camino que has elegido, tienes todo mi apoyo, supongo que era demasiado ingenuo de mi parte pensar que una vez llegara la paz esta se mantendría. Lo vi con mi madre, ella lo consiguió pero aun así hubo aquellos que se opusieron a ella y ella solo los despacho sin intentar razonar, aquello desencadeno su caída." dijo con pesar al final de su declaración pero se recompuso rápidamente y se acerco levitando al niño.

"Ya he cumplido el objetivo por el cual vine y me has dado una respuesta satisfactoria por lo que solo me queda confiar en que tu conseguirás lo que mis hijos por separado no pudieron: la paz. Pero antes de irme déjame hacerte un ultimo regalo, levanta las manos y cruzalas con las palmas hacia mi."

El pelirrojo parpadeo confundido pero hizo lo que le pedían y a cambio el anciano junto su mano izquierda y su mano derecha con las del rubio.

"Te concederé mi poder y confiare en ti para que no abuses de él." se giro una ultima vez hacia su hijo. "Cuida de él hijo mio."

Kurama dejo salir una sola lagrima a sabiendas de que esta era la despedida. " **Cuenta conmigo Rikudou no jiji.** "

Hagoromo volvió a mirar a Naruto. "No os preocupéis, abra un momento en el que volveremos a encontrarnos los 3, hazte fuerte y sigue tus objetivos sin dudar pero hasta entonces. **Banbutsu Sozo**."

Una luz blanca envolvió todo el paisaje cegando al niño antes de que todo se volviera oscuro de nuevo.

 **XxxXxxX**

Dormitorio de Naruto

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se despertó y vio un techo familiar de color negro, al levantarse pudo darse cuenta que estaba en su cama y viendo por la ventana pudo decir que ya era de noche. Supuso que después de la prueba lo llevaron a su habitación para descansar. El niño se froto los ojos con ambas manos por instinto para despejarse el sueño y noto algo raro. Cuando se toco la comisura del ojo izquierdo noto no solo que no llevaba su parche habitual sino que también podía ver su mano, de cierta manera, veía hilos azules pasando por su brazo y su mano. Luego se fijo mejor en su mano izquierda y vio que tenia una marca de una luna creciente de color negro en la palma, miro entonces la palma de su mano derecha y pudo ver una marca de color blanco que parecía un sol o un circulo. Intentando entender de donde había salido todo esto recordó entonces los sucesos anteriores con Kurama y Hagoromo.

" _No fue un sueño..._ "

" **Claro que no lo fue cachorro.** "

" _Hola kurama-nii._ " pensó con una sonrisa. Así que todo eso paso de verdad...

El zorro en su interior empezó a reírse. "Jajaja, te tomas muy a la ligera nuestra situación teniendo en cuenta que Rikidou no jiji te a nombrado oficialmente como su sucesor."

Naruto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. " _Es solo que todo se siente muy surrealista._ "

" **Tranquilo cachorro lo entiendo. Ahora que lo pienso seria mejor si vas a ver a tus padres, deben estar muy preocupados.** "

Al oír las palabras de su hermano, el pelirrojo se apresuro en levantarse para encontrar a su familia olvidando por completo sus cambios, entre ellos su nuevo ojo izquierdo.

Kurama se rio discretamente en su jaula. " _ **Jejeje, la cara que van a hacer todos va a ser digna de recordar.**_ " pensó maliciosamente.

 **XxxXxxX**

Sala del consejo (Actualmente sala de torturas)

 **XxxXxxX**

Después de que Naruto se desmallara, Shuri lo llevo al complejo tengu y lo dejo en su habitación para después arrastrar literalmente a su padre por el pescuezo y interrogarlo. Al parecer Kokabiel había sugerido la idea y Azazel y Sojobo estuvieron de acuerdo pensando que así su hijo estaría mas preparado para la vida shinobi. Cuando hizo confesar a su padre, lo ato de pies a cabeza y fue a buscar a sus cómplices para tener una charla con ellos. Al final del día los 3 tengus estaban atados y desnudos con cientos de marcas de latigazos en todo el cuerpo y con sangre saliendo por todas partes. Shuri que seguía con látigo en mano tenia una mueca psicópata que no había cambiado desde que había empezado el castigo, a pocos pasos de ellos se encontraban Barakiel y Akeno observando el espectáculo brutal aterrados.

" **Creo que habéis prendido la lección ¿No se, vosotros que creéis?** " pregunto Shuri a los 3 tengus atados.

Sojobo, Azazel y Kokabiel empezaron a gimotear como locos intentando por todos los medios dar respuesta, pero no podían decir nada pues estaban amordazados.

" **Ara ara, supongo que tendré que tomarme vuestro silencio como un no, supongo que aun no habéis aprendido, cuando salgáis de aquí estoy seguro de que no volveréis a hacer sufrir a mi pequeño bebe nunca más, kukuku.** " dijo la mujer desquiciada mientras se reía como loca. Una mujer era peligroso, una madre cuyo hijo has hecho sufrir es 1000 veces peor y esos pobres desgraciados iban a entenderlo por las malas.

Shuri volvió a levantar el látigo preparada para golpear pero se detuvo cuando oyó la puerta de la sala abrirse.

"Jiji, has visto a kaa...-chan..." el pelirrojo no pudo acabar la frase, demasiado confundido por la escena que estaba viendo. Jiji, Azazel-sensei y Kokabiel-sensei atados y sangrando mientras su madre tenia un látigo en la mano que curiosamente estaba totalmente rojo. El pobre niño solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

" _Las madres dan miedo._ "

Los tengu no eran mejores, el primer instinto de Shuri fue saltarle encima para darle un abrazo pero se congelo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo tenia dos ojos. No fue la única pues los otros tengu estaban igual pero lo que los conmociono hasta la médula fue el ojo morado con círculos concentricos en su cuenca izquierda.

Shuri soltó el látigo y lo único que atino a decir en un suspiro fue. "Rinnegan."

 **XxxXxxX**

Después de recuperarse de la conmoción, los tengu habían decidido sentarse y hablar como personas civilizadas aunque, eso implica que los tengu previamente torturados estuvieran desatados y vestidos para gran disgusto de Shuri que sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos en este momento. Naruto les contó todo sin dejarse nada, después de todo confiaba ciegamente en ellos, o al menos en la mayoría. No hace falta decir que estaban con los ojos como platos, bueno la mayoría de ellos, Azazel estaba babeando ante la idea de estudiar su nuevo ojo.

" **Así que mientras dormías, te reuniste con Kurama y Rikudou no Sennin, el cual te contó que eras el transmigrante de sus hijos y después de contarle tus aspiraciones te concedió una parte de su poder, así como un ojo nuevo. ¿Me he dejado algo?** " pregunto Sojobo

Naruto puso cara de pensamiento. "Mmm, no creo que eso es todo."

" **... Esto no puede saberse, me has oído Naruto, no se te ocurra contar nada de lo que nos has dicho, a nadie.** " dijo con el tono mas serio que había oído nunca. " **Si esto se supiera, tendrías enemigos atentando contra tu vida continuamente para hacerse con tu poder, o peor, intentarían convertirte en una maquina de cría.** "

Naruto quiso protestar pero en el fondo sabia que su abuelo tenia razón."¿Puedo contárselo al menos a las personas que me importan, a mis seres queridos?"

La mirada de Sojobo se relajo un poco. " **Entiendo que no quieras guardar secretos a aquellos que te importan, pero se cuidadoso entonces, tambien si vas a entrenar con ese ojo, se discreto.** "

Naruto asintió iba a decir algo pero la voz de su hermano le interrumpió. " **Tranquilo Sojobo, de su entrenamiento Rinnegan me encargo yo.** "

La voz del zorro provenia de uno de los bolsillos del patriarca. El viejo tengu saco un orbe en el cual se podia observar al zorro con una sonrisa. "¿Acaso conoces las habilidades de esos ojos o el poder que tu creador le a concedido?"

"Pues si, jiji quizá le haya dado el poder a Naruto, pero el conocimiento para usarlo me lo a dado a mi por lo que tendrás que entrenar tu culo antes de que considere siquiera enseñarte." dijo sonriendo.

"Vamos zorro, el chico ya a tenido su primera muerte, es un adulto ahora y puede..." Kokabiel no pudo acabar la frase porque Shuri le dio un latigazo en toda la cara.

"Al parecer no has entendido aun la lección, tendré que darte clases extra entonces..." dijo la madre vengativa. Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante el espectáculo que presenciaron poco después.

XxxXxxX

Naruto se encontraba en su paisaje mental en frente de la jaula de su hermano.

"¿Preparado nii-chan?"

" **Llevo preparado desde que nos despedimos de jiji, ¡sácame de aquí!** " grito entusiasmado el zorro.

Naruto se acerco hacia la jaula y saco el papel con el kanji de 'Sello', con el fuera pudo ver una especie de cerradura en espiral. Levanto la mano izquierda sobre la cual tenia la marca en forma de luna y la puso sobre la cerradura, lineas de sellado empezaron a aparecer y extenderse por todos lados hasta que se reunieron todas en la cerradura. El pelirrojo, giro la mano hacia la izquierda y se pudo escuchar entonces el sonido del mecanismo de la puerta abriéndose poco a poco. Naruto corrió hacia atrás para darle espacio a su hermano que pateo la puerta abriéndola de golpe y saliendo por ella.

"P **or fin dios, no soportaba la sensación de estar atrapado, al menos ahora tengo mas espacio.** " El zorro estiro de par en par sus colas. " **Bueno dicho esto, cachorro tenemos que hablar sobre esas marcas y sobre... otra cosa.** " dijo el zorro.

El pelirrojo asintió con una expresión seria reflejada en sus dos ojos.. " **Bueno para empezar, esas marcas no tienen todo su poder activado, solo seras capaz de usar una pequeña parte de esa energía hasta que se cumpla un cierto requisito.** " Naruto asintió de nuevo. " **... solo que no tengo ni idea de cual es.** " Naruto se cayo de golpe.

"¿Como que no lo sabes? ¿Hagoromo-sama no te dejo el conocimiento de como usar este poder?" pregunto/grito el niño.

" **Esta parte en concreto esta en blanco, tampoco tengo idea de que poder obtendrás si cumples las condiciones para usarlo."** Naruto se desanimo un poco por ello. "V **amos cachorro, anima esa cara, aunque solo sea una pequeña parte esas marcas siguen siendo muy útiles.** " El niño tuvo entonces una sonrisa en su cara que hizo reír al zorro. " **Bien escucha, la marca de la luna te permite como ya has visto desmontar sellos por así decirlo, es una arma muy útil si eres en un fuinmaster competente. La marca del sol te permite imbuir a una persona con cantidades masivas de chakra Yang para así curar prácticamente cualquier cosa aunque no te recomiendo que la uses mucho, es mejor tener un truco de reserva por si acaso, la información es primordial para un ninja.** "

Naruto asintió de acuerdo, fue una de las lesiones mas importantes que a aprendido. "T **u nuevo ojo Rinnegan también tiene un par de trucos útiles pero como con tus marcas, úsalo con moderación, no nos conviene que la gente sepa que tienes el ojo de un dios. No hay mucho mas que decir, te enseñare con mas detalle en cuanto empecemos el entrenamiento.** " dijo el zorro.

Naruto sonrio a su hermano y asintio. "Si Kurama-nii ¿Algo más?"

La sonrisa del zorro desapareció de golpe. " **Naruto, antes de hablar tengo que decirte que la razón por la que te oculte esto, era por que temía lo que podrías pensar o hacer cuando estabas en Konoha. Ya bastante mierda tenias todos los días como para que encima tuvieras que vivir sabiendo que...que...** " el zorro se detuvo de golpe intentando acabar la frase.

Naruto parpadeo confundido."¿Que qué?"

Kurama suspiro, respiro hondo y soltó la bomba. " **... que tus padres te abandonaron y siguen vivos con tus 2 hermanos.** "

XENDX

* * *

Y eso es todo, puede que algunos penséis que este capitulo puede ser un poco tostón pero era necesario para todo lo que va a venir después, sobretodo las partes donde explicaba como fueron creados los bijuus. Próximo capitulo van a pasar 5 largos años, y vamos a ver como lo a llevado Konoha desde que Naruto se fue.

I eso es todo, ponedle un favorito si os a gustado o dejadme un comentario para darme vuestra opinión, nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento, lo siento en el alma por haber tardado tanto, tuve un momento de problemas y se me sacaron las ganas de escribir, espero poder subir mas capítulos con más frecuencia a partir de hoy, para los fans de Harry Potter, os hago saber que he empezado un nuevo fic sobre el, como compensación por mis meses de ausencia, espero que disfrutéis, he escribido a toda pastilla y me parece que el final es un poco flojo pero aun así espero que os guste.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 6: Recuerdos.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Konoha

 **XxxXxxX**

Habían pasado 7 años desde que Naruto Uzumaki había dejado Konoha y múltiples sucesos habían ocurrido en el pueblo. Uno de los cambios más grandes fue sin duda el retorno del 'Shinobi no Kami' Hiruzen Sarutobi. El Sandaime Hokage después de 6 años desde el ataque del Kyubi había recuperado, en sus propias palabras, su voluntad de fuego, el viejo sin espinas había muerto y el shinobi temido y respetado había vuelto y desde luego Konoha no tardo en darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando el pueblo supo de la desaparición del jinchuriki hubo reacciones mixtas, la gran mayoría tanto civiles como shinobi estaban encantados, hubo solo unos pocos que lamentaron la desaparición del pelirrojo pero eran una clara minoría y al resto realmente no les importo. No había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que se celebró el festival del Kyubi y el pueblo en general ya estaban haciendo preparativos para celebrar la desaparición de Naruto. Por desgracia, para ellos claro esta, Hiruzen les paro los pies en seco prohibiendo semejante evento. Los civiles y los pocos shinobi que se atrevieron a negar la orden del viejo líder no tardaron en lamentarlo, Ibiki Morino, el líder del departamento de interrogación y tortura tuvo unos días muy ocupados con esos idiotas. Hiruzen hizo eso, no solo para castigar a los que se opusieron a él sino también para mandar un mensaje: el era el Hokage y su palabra era la ley.

Claro está, el consejo civil pidió una reunión de inmediato y exigieron una explicación de inmediato, cosa que no obtuvieron por una simple razón: que al Sandaime Hokage no le daba la gana. Es mas, los civiles que durante largo tiempo pensaron que tenían una cierta influencia en el pueblo les fue recordado su lugar, Hiruzen los linchó, física y verbalmente hablando. El viejo mono no solo los había relegado a unos meros asesores que no tenían voto en los asuntos shinobi sino que Hiruzen había empezado a limpiar la casa por así decirlo, los tratos por las espalda y la corrupción salieron a la luz después de una exhaustiva investigación y los castigos y las ejecuciones no se hicieron esperar.

La mayoría de los jefes de clan estuvieron encantados por la iniciativa del Hokage, Konoha era una dictadura militar, tal cosa como un consejo que toma las decisiones era impensable. Los ancianos, Homura y Koharu, estuvieron contentos también, Hiruzen en su tiempo había sido un gran dirigente para el pueblo pero el tiempo y la muerte de su esposa habían apagado esa llama que alimentaba su espíritu, ver como la había recuperado trajo alegría a sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo. Danzo tuvo un sentimiento mixto, con la perdida de los civiles manejables había perdido una gran influencia política, pero por otra parte su viejo rival Hiruzen había vuelto a ser el mismo shinobi temido que fue en su juventud. Al final, el anciano tuerto decidió mirar el lado positivo, el retorno del Shinobi no Kami seria beneficioso para el pueblo aunque era lamentable que tuvieran que perder su jinchuriki para que esto ocurra.

Konoha sufrió otra gran perdida, o más bien, perdidas, pues la casi totalidad del clan Uchiha había sido sacrificado a manos del propio heredero Itachi Uchiha. Lo que el mundo shinobi no sabia es que el genocidio del clan había sido ordenado, muy a su pesar, por el propio Hiruzen Sarutobi. Los Uchiha habían estado preparando un golpe de estado para tomar el mando del pueblo con solo una pequeña minoría estando en contra, siendo una de ellas Mikoto Uchiha, la matriarca del clan. Itachi y Shisui, otro miembro del clan Uchiha que estaba en contra del golpe, habían estado espiando al clan para el Hokage, cuando fue claro para el viejo líder que el clan no iban a entrar en razón y que no había espacio para negociar, ordeno a Itachi que sacrificara a todos los Uchiha involucrados. Después de que el heredero Uchiha hiciera su limpieza quedaron menos de 20 Uchihas vivos, entre ellos su madre, Mikoto, y Sasuke, su hermano pequeño. Después del genocidio Itachi se fue y fue marcado como ninja traidor de rango S.

Pero el suceso que conmociono al mundo entero y a desencadeno la lenta caída del pueblo sucedió hace 1 año, en este preciso momento, el que se encontraba haciendo el papeleo en la torre Hokage, no era Hiruzen, sino su sucesor, Minato Namikaze.

El Yondaime Hokage media 1m80, tenia unos brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta con 2 flequillos enmarcando ambos lados de la cara, llevaba el uniforme habitual de su aldea, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa con un haori blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" verticalmente.

El rubio estaba absorto por su trabajo, la noticia de su regreso había traído consecuencias graves para la aldea, no es que fuera malo que estuviera vivo, lo malo fue que el continente entero supo que se fue dejando atrás a su hijo Naruto.

Su hijo.

El Yondaime dejo los documentos sobre la mesa y recordó los acontecimientos de hace un año.

( **Flahback** )

Hiruzen se encontraba en su despacho fumando tranquilamente, su papeleo hecho y acabado para el día. Desde que había cuadrado y puesto en su lugar al consejo civil su carga de trabajo se había reducido considerablemente para su gran alegría, su único lamento fue no haberlo hecho antes. Si solo hubiera sido un buen Hokage, si solo hubiera cuidado mejor del pequeño pelirrojo, si solo le hubiera parado los pies al idiota de su sucesor... Pero no lo hizo, y de nada servia llorar sobre la leche derramada, ahora solo tocaba esperar las consecuencias de sus errores.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención del anciano. "¡Adelante!"

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Hiruzen pudo ver entonces a su secretaria claramente conmocionada lo que disparo las alarmas en la cabeza del viejo Hokage, pero aun así no lo desmosto y mantuvo una expresión tranquila. "¿Ocurre algo?"

La secretaria alterada intento por todos los medios articular palabra. "Ho-Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama quiere... q-q-quiero decir Mina... no, no puedo llamarlo así, dios esto es..." el anciano solo pudo mirar confundido a la mujer que no conseguia terminar ni una frase, hasta que la mujer suspiro. "So-solo mire por usted mismo..." luego la mujer se aparto de la puerta y 5 figuras entraron entonces por la puerta, 2 adultos y 3 niños pudo deducir gracias a su altura, todas encapuchadas con mantos negros.

La secretaria cerro entonces la puerta dejando la sala en silencio, nadie decía nada, el anciano simplemente se quedo mirando a sus visitantes, las 5 personas desconocidas no decían nada y los 3 AMBU escondidos en las sombras estaban preparados para lo que fuera, estos 5 eran demasiado sospechosos para sus gustos.

El anciano cerro los ojos y dio una profunda calada a su pipa antes de responder. "Habéis vuelto mucho antes de lo que había previsto Minato, Kushina."

Los AMBU montando guardia no podían creer lo que acababan de oír, solo conocían a dos personas con esos nombres pero se suponía que estaban muertos.

Las 2 personas aludidas se quitaron las capuchas y el anciano reconoció entonces la cabellera rubia de su sucesor pero se quedo muy sorprendido al ver a la mujer. Kushina tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta los muslos, su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo, su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta. Llevaba un vestido de color crema debajo de la capa con sandalias shinobi en los pies y una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda... o al menos así habría sido si no fuera porque su pelo, antaño rojo, se había vuelto ¡blanco!

El Sandaime abrió los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa pero no dijo nada y espero respuesta.

Minato sonrió. "A pasado tiempo Hiruzen, pues veras..."

"Soy el Hokage en funciones Namikaze y espero que me trates con el debido respeto a mi posición." dijo en un tono frio y contundente.

El rubio se puso rígido ante el tono del anciano, las 3 pequeñas figuras se pusieron detrás de Kushina claramente nerviosas.

"Cla-claro Hokage-sama."

La mirada del anciano se atenuó. "¿Bien, informe, a que se debe este regreso temprano?"

Minato se veía claramente incomodo y se rasco la cabeza mientras Kushina soltó un largo suspiro. "Bueno veras, sabes que dejamos la aldea para...¡Oh cierto! No te hemos presentado a nuestros hijos. Niños presentaos."dijo mientras volvía a sonreír.

La mirada del Sandaime se estrecho de nuevo mientras miraba a Minato pero giro la cabeza mientras veía a los 3 pequeños quitándose las capuchas vacilantes.

El primero era un calco de Minato, el mismo pelo rubio de punta, ojos azules, una piel ligeramente bronceada y unas 3 marcas de bigotes. Llevaba un mono naranja y azul debajo de la capa y sandalias shinobi, un atuendo demasiado vistoso para cualquier shinobi en opinión del anciano. "¡Hola, mi nombre es Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki, encantado de conocerte jii-san dattebayo!" grito el niño de 11 años

Hiruzen libero un poco su instinto asesino mientras miraba con sus ojos fríos al pequeño rubio. "Te sugiero que midas tu tono ante el líder de un pueblo shinobi joven, o puedes acabar muy mal..." Menma estaba temblando de miedo mientras asentía repetidas veces con la cabeza.

El viejo Hokage no iba a permitir que se pusiera en duda su autoridad por nadie, ni siquiera el hijo de su sucesor... excepto Naruto claro esta. Decidió volver al asunto en cuestión y se giro asía la niña al lado de Menma que por lo que pudo, era su hermana gemela.

La niña era como una versión femenina de su hermano, pelo largo y rubio atado con 2 coletas, ojos violeta como su madre y piel ligeramente bronceada con 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Llevaba un atuendo similar a su hermano solo que en vez de pantalones una falda de color naranja. "Mi nombre es Shio Uzumaki Namikaze, encantado de conocerle Hokage-sama" dijo mansamente mientras se inclinaba, era lo suficientemente lista como para ser educada después de ver a su hermano casi cagarse en los pantalones por su falta de respeto.

El Sandaime asintió cortésmente y se apresuro a mirar al mas pequeño del grupo, era una niña de unos 5 años conjeturo, tenia el pelo rubio largo pero al contrario que su hermana lo llevaba suelto, ojos azules y una piel un poco mas clara que sus hermanos, sin embargo las 3 marcas de bigotes seguían ahí. Llevaba un kimono blanco sin mangas con estampado de flores sakura y sandalias shinobi. "Ho-hola, mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, encantada." dijo antes de inclinarse educadamente.

Hiruzen asintió de nuevo antes de volver a mirar al rubio mayor. "¿Y bien?"

Minato volvió a a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo. "Pues veras... em... no se como decir esto pero em... nos equivocamos."

La sala entera se quedo en silencio, los AMBU permanecieron en silencio sin entender a que se refería, Minato con una risa nerviosa seguía rascándose la cabeza mientras que Kushina le daba una mirada de muerte, los niños permanecieron en silencio sin saber que decir.

"... Vaya, has tardado 11 años en darte cuenta que abandonar a tu primogénito fue una estupidez, realmente empiezo a cuestionarme porque te elegí como sucesor." las palabras del anciano eran duras y llenas de reproche y todos en la sala (incluso los niños) se dieron cuenta de ello.

Minato un poco perturbado por la dureza, intento justificarse. "Hiruzen yo..." los ojos fríos del anciano le recordaron con quien estaba hablando. "...Hokage-sama, hice lo que tenia que hacer por el bien del pueblo..."

Una presión sofocante lleno de golpe toda la sala siendo el rubio mayor temblando el blanco de esta, los niños se aferraron aterrorizados a su madre que tampoco lo llevaba mejor mientras los AMBU ocultos se tensaron sin saber que hacer.

"Lo mejor para el pueblo ¿De verdad? ¿Era lo mejor para el pueblo abandonarlo en uno de sus momentos de mayor necesidad? Dejaste que todos pensaran que habías muerto sellando al kyubi en Naruto, dejándolo literalmente como un chivo expiatorio mientras tu estabas tan tranquilo y feliz con el resto de tu familia a saber donde. ¿Y todo para que? ¿Para una arma? De verdad, no se cual es la diferencia entre tu y Danzo." despotrico el anciano pero pudo ver que sus palabras tuvieron cierto efecto en la familia. Los niños si bien no entendían por completo las palabras del anciano, su madre si y la cara horrorizada que tuvo Kushina era prueba de ello.

El Yondaime con rostro serio. "No te atrevas a decir que considero a mis hijos armas. El chakra del kyubi era un factor de riesgo para la aldea, tenia que entrenarlos para que pudieran controlar semejante poder y no poner en riego a la gente. En cuanto a Naruto..." el anciano pudo ver un atisbo de remordimiento en sus ojos."... era el que contenía el alma de la bestia, no podía arriesgarme a que afectara los sellos de Menma y Shio, la forma de sellado que hicimos Jiraya y yo no se había probado nunca, no sabíamos cuales serian las consecuencias y no podíamos arriesgarnos." dijo Minato. Recordó brevemente esa noche ara 11 años, mientras estaba distrayendo al kyubi con Gamabunta, Jiraya, había estado trazando los sellos para sellar a la bestia. El resultado fue que, el chakra Yin acabo en Shio, el chakra Yang en Menma y el alma acabo con Naruto.

Un fuerte estruendo saco de sus pensamientos al rubio, y vio entonces que Hiruzen había partido la mesa por la mitad de un golpe. "¡No me vengas con esa mierda! Si realmente hubiera sido el caso al menos uno de vosotros se hubiera quedado con Naruto, pero no lo hicisteis, erais 3 fuinmasters calificados contando a Jiraya, más que suficiente para vigilar a los 3 al mismo tiempo. Pero no lo hicisteis porque te importo más los beneficios que podía aportar un jinchuriki que tu propio hijo. Y a todo esto, ¿donde esta Jiraya?"

Minato quería contradecir al anciano pero no podía, era incapaz de dar un buen argumento en contra. Kushina decidió contestar en vista de que su marido se había quedado callado. "Ero-sennin se fue a buscar a Tsunade para convencerla de volver al pueblo. Paso una temporada con nosotros y le tomo el gusto a los niños, Jiraya pensó que quizá eso la convencería para volver."

El anciano resoplo. "Ya iría siendo hora, sus berrinches infantiles ya han durado suficiente."

Todos en la sala se quedaron helados por las palabras desdeñosas del anciano. Minato entonces exploto. "¿Que te pasa Hiruzen?¿Como puedes hablar de la perdida de Tsunade de esa manera?" no podía entender cual era el problema del Sandaime, desde que habían llegado había sido terriblemente frio con ellos.

Hiruzen se levanto entonces en toda su estatura con el escritorio roto delante de él. " Han pasado más de 25 años desde que Tsunade perdió a Nawaki y Dan y sigue revolcándose en el alcohol y los juegos de azar. Yo perdí mi esposa esa noche hará 11 años y perdí a mi hijo y hija en ley ara 3 años dejando a mi nieto huérfano y no me ves revolcándome de forma patética en mi depresión. Aunque supongo que no se te paso por la cabeza cuando te largaste y me dejaste con todo este lio y a tu hijo solo sin pensártelo dos veces." dijo el anciano, cada una de sus palabras clavándose como kunais en el corazón de los dos adultos.

Kushina y Minato se sintieron terriblemente culpables, se habían olvidado completamente de Biwako, la esposa de Hiruzen que ayudo durante el parto de los trillizos. El hombre de la mascara la había matado cuando apareció para llevarse a Kushina.

"Hiru... Hokage-sama lo ..." intento decir el rubio.

"Guardatelo, no quiero tu piedad ni nada de tu parte, ahora dime, porque has cometido un error al dejar a Naruto atrás, aunque ya me hago una idea del porque." replico el anciano con brusquedad.

Minato se tenso y suspiro. "Por lo visto el chakra del kyubi se... bueno, se acabo, estuvimos centrados en enseñarles como controlarlo desde que eran muy jóvenes y bueno, no tuvimos mucha suerte. Menma y Shio se descontrolaban con mucha frecuencia pero seguimos intentándolo y ... bueno ara unas semanas el chakra simplemente dejo de salir. Verificamos el sello y vimos que no quedaba nada, el sello estaba vació y llegamos a la hipótesis que, quizás, el kyubi producía su chakra a partir de su propia alma."

Hiruzen frunció el ceño aun más. "Por lo que solo habéis vuelto porque os habéis equivocado de jinchuriki."

Minato y Kushina se inmutaron visiblemente ante las palabras del anciano. La peliblanca dio un paso adelante. "Hiruzen, lo haces sonar como si no nos importara nuestro propio hijo."

Hiruzen la miro de lleno a los ojos. "¿Acaso me equivoco? Habéis vuelto porque vuestro pequeño proyecto a resultado ser un rotundo fracaso y no porque os preocupáis por vuestro hijo casi 11 años después de que os fuerais." Ambos padres iban a protestar pero el anciano levanto la mano para pararles en seco. "Todo este tiempo habéis estado con Jiraya que era un maestro espía y no abría sido difícil obtener información del pueblo, o para ser precisos, de vuestro hijo, pero aun así, no lo habéis hecho, de lo contrario lo sabríais."

Kushina se alarmo visiblemente junto a Minato. "¿Saber el que, le a pasado algo a Naru-chan?" pregunto alarmada, sus otros hijos también preocupados por su hermano mayor al que querían conocer.

La mirada de Hiruzen se volvió vidriosa y llena de remordimientos, suspiro habitado antes de mirar al rubio mayor directo a los ojos. "Eres un necio." le dijo, Minato se inmuto por el tono del anciano. "Un necio crédulo y idiota al que jamas debí escuchar, decías que Naruto seria tratado como un héroe, pero ahora me pregunto si no querías convertirlo en un mártir." El Yondaime iba a protestar pero el Sandaime no le dio tiempo. "Déjalo, de todas formas carece de sentido en la actualidad, déjame contarte el resultado de tu estupidez.

Se lo contó todo, no se dejo nada, el primer atentado contra su vida cuando apenas tenia una semana de vida, como fue tratado en el orfanato, las palizas y, finalmente, los acontecimientos que sucedieron días antes de que escapara. Minato estaba lívido, plantado de pie como un pino sin poder creer que por culpa de sus acciones su propio hijo había vivido una vida infernal, Kushina sin embargo estaba histérica, se había desplomado de rodillas llorando a lagrima viva con las manos en la boca ahogando sus gemidos desesperados, Menma, Shio y Mito, si bien no comprendían enteramente la situación de su hermano mayor, podían entender que había sufrido enormemente por culpa de los habitantes del pueblo y estaban divididos entre la profunda tristeza y la furia desenfrenada.

Kushina fue la primera en hablar con una voz llena de desesperación. "¡¿Hiruzen, donde esta , donde esta mi bebe, por favor dímelo?!" la pregunta pareció devolver a la realidad al Yondaime sumido en sus pensamientos, y dibujo una expresión ansiosa y llena de remordimientos en su cara, esperando respuesta, tenia mucho que compensar.

El anciano bajo la mirada al suelo, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas. "No lo se."

La respuesta congelo a los adultos y confundió a los niños. "¿Co-co-como que no lo sabes?" pregunto la madre su voz teñida en el temor

"No lo se Kushina, dos días después de perder su ojo izquierdo por culpa de esos civiles, desapareció. Supongo que decidió irse, tampoco es que se le pueda culpar, un hogar se supone que es seguro, pero aquí jamas fue bienvenido, supongo que perder un órgano fue la gota que colmo el vaso y prefirió arriesgarse a salir del pueblo que quedarse aquí donde podrían hacerle mas daño." dijo Hiruzen y suspiro de nuevo mientras cogía un pergamino en uno de los estantes de su oficina."Lo único que dejo fue esta nota de despedida."

Vacilante, la madre cogió la nota temiendo con todo su ser lo que iba a encontrar en ella, su marido se asomo en su espalda para leer con ella.

 **Jiji**

 **Sé que esta no es manera de despedirse pero si te lo hubiera dicho, jamas me abrías dejado salir de aquí. Ya no puedo más, desde siempre todo el mundo me a llamado monstruo, que no merecía vivir, que debía dar gracias porque me dejaban estar con vida. Lo peor era ver a todos los demás desde lejos sonreír felices cuando yo apenas puedo recordar si alguna vez he sonreído alrededor de alguien, yo quiero ser como ellos, quiero ser feliz, pero jamas lo seré aquí. La gente a decidido hacer de mi vida un infierno y lo único que me queda es irme. No estoy seguro de si alguna vez volveremos a vernos, por lo que gracias, gracias por reconocer mi existencia, por creer que era una persona, lo mismo para Teuchi-oji, Ayame-nee, Inu-nii y Neko-nee, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Kushina aun de rodillas, se quedo extrañamente en silencio pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos y tenia una expresión muerta dibujada en su cara, sus hijos apresurándose a su lado para consolarla mientras intentaban lidiar con todas las emociones que estaban sintiendo.

Minato, sin embargo fue mas vocal."¡¿Como pudiste permitir que esto pasara?!

"¡No me eches la culpa de tus fracasos y tu estupidez! ¡tenia un pueblo medio destruido que dirigir, cientos de perdidas que compensar, mis propias perdidas que asumir y la amenaza posible de las otras aldeas a tener en cuenta! ¡Hice lo que pude!" grito furioso el Sandaime.

La respuesta del anciano cayo al rubio de golpe. Si, era su culpa, no era necesario intentar culpar al anciano, el destino de su hijo lo había trazado él por su negligencia. Lagrimas empezaron a escaparse por los ojos del padre, la culpabilidad golpeándole como un martillo.

" _¿Que he hecho?_ "

( **Fin del Flashback** )

Minato salio de sus recuerdos para secarse las lagrimas que habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas y miro por la ventana detrás de su sillón, estaba anocheciendo. El Yondaime decidió que era hora de volver a casa, había perdido horas recordando ese fatídico día y no creía que iba a poder recuperar el trabajo perdido, ya lo haría mañana.

Mientras salia de la torre Hokage y se dirigía hacia su hogar, volvió a sumirse en sus recuerdos. Poco después de su retorno, Hiruzen se retiro inmediatamente devolviendo le su puesto como Hokage, cosa que era lo ultimo que quería hacer en ese momento, él solo quería salir a buscar a su hijo.

Por no decir todos los problemas que vinieron justo después del retorno de la familia del Yondaime Hokage. Lo primero que hizo fue anunciar públicamente su retorno delante de todo el pueblo, la alegría de los habitantes de Konoha había sido breve, sobretodo cuanto el rubio les informo a todos que, el niño demonio al que todos habían ignorado o odiado deliberadamente era en realidad su hijo. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, la casi totalidad del pueblo suplico su perdón pero sinceramente, no le importaba a Minato, nunca volvería a ver a los habitantes del pueblo de la misma manera pero tampoco les echaba completamente la culpa, la mitad era suya por haber condenado a su hijo a una vida de dolor.

Durante la primera reunión del consejo a la que asistió en calidad de Hokage, las reacciones fueron muy similares, los jefes de clan se disculparon con él por su negligencia, ninguno más que Shikaku Nara, que le robo la sarten a su esposa para golpearse una y otra vez por no ver la evidencia delante de sus ojos. Este ultimo junto Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanka, Shibi Aburame y Hiashi Hyuga habían sido muy buenos amigos con Minato durante años y no podían mirar al rubio a la cara sin sentir una tremenda culpa. Las amigas de su esposa Tsume Inuzuka y Mikoto Uchiha estaban en el mismo barco solo que era peor, durante años habían estado hablando de planes para sus hijos, y esas dos habían abandonado a Naruto a su suerte. Lo peor es que no podían negar que conocían la identidad del pequeño pues su pelo rojo carmesí era un claro indicativo de su linaje y parentesco. Podían entender que algunos de ellos hubiesen tenido sus propios problemas, como Hiashi con el secuestro de su hija y la muerte de su hermano gemelo, pero eso no hacia más fácil perdonar.

La noticia de su retorno y el tratamiento de su hijo por el pueblo no tardo en llegarle al daimyo de Hi no Kuni (país del fuego), Roku Hiraka, en unos pocos días. El Yondaime pensó que la llegada de Roku aliviaría un poco la depresión de su esposa, el daimyo había sido un gran amigo, no solo de su esposa, sino también del clan Uzumaki cuando aun existía, pero el rubio no podía estar más alejado de la verdad. Cuando Roku se reunió con ellos, lo primero que hizo fue linchar verbalmente al consejo, los ancianos y a los civiles ahí presentes, solo decir que se tomo muy personalmente que sus súbditos hubieran maltratado y ignorado el sufrimiento del pequeño pelirrojo Uzumaki, pero eso solo fue el principio.

La peor parte vino con Kushina y el resto de sus hijos, Roku conocía de arriba a bajo todas las costumbres, tradiciones y peculiaridades de su clan amigo, pero había 2 que destacaban por encima de todo: primero, un Uzumaki era siempre pelirrojo, siempre, incluso cuando no nacía con el pelo rojo, este se iría tiñéndose en carmesí con el paso del tiempo y la segunda y más importante 'Un Uzumaki nunca le da la espalda a la familia'.

Para simplificarlo, Kushina había abandonado de buen grado a su hijo, incluso cuando abría podido volver a buscarlo, no lo hizo, esa decisión tuvo consecuencias, su pelo rojo se tiño de blanco, marca indiscutible de que ha ojos del clan Uzumaki, había cometido el mayor de los crímenes y, por lo tanto, ya no era una Uzumaki. Con sus hijos era un poco diferente, a pesar de que Menma y Shio eran jóvenes, se esperaría de ellos lo mismo que a cualquier adulto, por lo tanto cuando decidieron seguir las palabras de sus padres, también perdieron el derecho a llamarse Uzumakis, aunque su pelo no se volvió blanco, pues nacieron rubios y su pelo no había tenido tiempo de volverse rojo. Mito ni siquiera contaba, pues nació mucho después de que su madre perdiera su apellido a ojos de su, ahora, ex familia.

La mujer del Hokage había colapsado ante esa noticia, había perdido el ultimo lazo que tenia con su familia fallecida durante la segunda gran guerra ninja. El daimyo se llevo todos los rollos del clan Uzumaki como castigo, de todas formas no era como si alguien pudiera abrirlos sin sangre Uzumaki y también cerro legalmente las cuentas bancarias del clan, hubo muchas protestas pero Roku no quiso escuchar nada, dijo que se los entregaría al legitimo heredero del clan Uzumaki cuando se encontraran noticias de él. La declaración del daimyo no dejo margen de maniobra y dejo bien clara una cosa, más les valía recuperar al paria del pueblo si querían recuperar ese conocimiento y dinero.

La situación actual del pueblo no era un secreto y por desgracia el resto de las naciones elementales se habían enterado de todo lo ocurrido. Suna y Kiri habían sido bastante indiferentes sobre el tema, Iwa, sorprendentemente, habían llegado a odiar aun más al rubio mayor, el hombre mayor no solo les arrebato a sus seres queridos causándoles dolor, por lo visto, ni su propio hijo se libraba. Kumo estaba indignado, aun más por como ellos trataban a sus propios jinchuriki, con respeto, el resto de las naciones menores también apoyaban la opinión general de que el pelirrojo no se merecía semejante trato, aunque por detrás esperaban encontrarlo para poder reclutarlo y reclamar las riquezas que conllevaba esa acción. Pero lo peor era que, con semejante reputación como maltratadores de niños, la clientela del pueblo había disminuido drásticamente, disminuyendo por mucho el nivel de vida de tanto shinobi y civiles.

En resumen, las acciones globales del pueblo en su conjunto perjudicando al pequeño pelirrojo podrían clasificarse como: un conjunto de cagas de proporciones épicas.

Minato suspiro profundamente, Konoha estaba de mierda hasta el cuello y necesitaban encontrar alguna solución, lo ideal seria que Naruto volviera pero no era, ahora, tan ingenuo como para creer que iba a volver a un lugar que lo había repudiado durante toda su infancia. Jamas debió escuchar a su sensei y sus tonterías sobre una profecía.

¡Oh, si la profecia! Hace años Jiraya, el sensei de Minato le dijo, Gamatora, el sapo sabio del Monte Myoboku, había tenido un sueño donde un niño tendría el poder para cambiar el mundo, ya sea para bien o para mal. La noche en la que Uchiha Madara (según decía el bastardo) libero al kyubi de su esposa aprovechando que el sello se había debilitado tuvo que tomar decisiones apresuradas, mientras el distraída al zorro, su sensei dibujaría los sellos para sellar al kyubi de nuevo, y lo consiguieron. El kyubi fue dividido en 3 partes y sellado en cada uno de sus hijos mayores, el peligro había pasado pero entonces tuvo que escuchar a su sensei, el como Menma y Shio podrian ser el niño de la profecía y que tenían que tomar medidas. Ahora, tranquilamente, Minato admitió libremente que tomaron decisiones estúpidas y sin fundamento, el zorro había recuperado su chakra (o eso pensaban) y estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera con su primogénito desparecido, lo que mas le aterraba es que el zorro hubiera influido en él para liberarlo.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a casa, no era un complejo de clan enorme (sobretodo por que el complejo Uzumaki había quedado cerrado a todos), era una casa simple de 2 pisos con jardín, mas que suficiente para una familia. Los sonidos de un enfrentamiento le llevaron al jardín al otro lado de la casa y vio a 3 niños ahí, su hijo Menma, el nuevo heredero del clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y el hijo menor de la líder Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka, luchando.

Menma apenas había cambiado, había crecido un poco más y seguía llevando el mismo mono naranja y azul de siempre.

Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta de manga corta azul con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y unas sandalias shinobi. Tenia el pelo y los ojos negros y un (casi eterno) ceño fruncido en la cara.

Kiba vestía unos pantalones largos negros y una chaqueta gris con piel negra en los dobladillos y una camiseta de malla debajo de esta. Tenia el pelo y los ojos negros y una expresión salvaje en la cara acentuada por las marcas rojas en las mejillas.

Minato observo en silencio como los 3 niños luchaban entre ellos, practicando su Taijutsu supuso, y espero a que acabaran mientras evaluaba sus habilidades.

El mas equilibrado era Kiba, sin sorpresa, después de todo su clan se especializaba en el ámbito físico, Sasuke no lo hacia mal pero estaba claro que su estilo Taijutsu, el puño interceptor, estaba lleno de aberturas sin el sharingan para predecir los movimientos del rival, y finalmente Menma que parecía defenderse muy bien en contra de sus dos opositores, sin sorpresas la verdad.

Durante años Minato y Kushina tuvieron problemas para entrenar a Menma y Shio, Ninjutsu les resultaba tremendamente difícil a los dos, Genjutsu con sus reservas de chakra y control era imposible, lo único que les restaba por entrenar era Taijutsu y el chakra del Kyubi. No fue hasta que los gemelos gastaron todo el chakra de la bestia que tenían que Minato comprendió el problema, el sello que diseño filtraba pequeñas cantidades de chakra que se mezclaban con el chakra del cuerpo, eso no seria un problema sino fuera porque el chakra de la bestia había sido dividido en Yin y Yang, causando un desequilibrio en el flujo de chakra y volviendo extremadamente difícil, sino imposible, usar ninjutsu convencional.

"Tou-chan." el grito de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Hola a todos, veo que estáis entrenando duro." dijo con una sonrisa que se fue agrietando en cuanto vio la cara de los niños.

Menma puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¡Si datebayo! Lo estamos dando todo en el entrenamiento. ¿Verdad chicos?"

El pequeño rubio se quedo mirando a sus 2 compañeros de entrenamiento esperando una respuesta pero nada vino. Sasuke y Kiba no iban a contestar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y aun menos con el Yondaime.

Los ánimos de Minato cayeron en picado cuando vio la cara de desconfianza y ligero desprecio de los 2 pelinegros, aunque a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado, siempre que sus madres venían a hacerle una visita a Kushina, ellos se apuntaban para poder entrenar con Menma y cada vez que lo veían, siempre tenían la misma expresión al verlo aunque ya se imaginaba el porque.

Sasuke tenia un trauma emocional, eso era innegable, la traición de su hermano caló muy hondo en su corazón. Cuando se entero de las circunstancias de Naruto, no pudo evitar ponerse de su lado incondicionalmente. Sus padres lo habían abandonado a su suerte, lo que en su libro era una traición en toda regla, todo el respeto que pudiera haber tenido por el Hokage se esfumo para no volver jamas por ese simple hecho.

Kiba estaba en el mismo barco pero por razones diferentes, el niño era un Inuzuka hasta la médula y se tomo los principios y costumbres de su clan muy a pecho. Un Inuzuka vivía por y para la manada, no había nada más importante que eso, una manada no abandonaba a los suyos, y aun menos a cachorros indefensos. Para Kiba, Minato era basura indigna de su titulo como Hokage y a sus ojos jamas seria su alfa, podía obedecer debido a la jerarquía pero jamas tendría su respeto.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre los 4, aunque Menma era el único que no se daba cuenta mientras miraba confundido entre su padre, que tenia una sonrisa incomoda, y sus compañeros, que miraban con ojos duros al Hokage.

"...bueno creo que voy a entrar, a sido un día duro."

"Claro Tou-chan, nos vemos para la cena."

Minato se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada que conectaba el salón con el jardín mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro.

" _Y la cosa no esta mejor en casa._ " pensó antes de abrir la puerta.

Minato observo a las 5 personas que estaban en el salón sentadas alrededor de una mesa de café: Mikoto, Tsume, Shio, Mito y Kushina. Tsume y Mikoto estaban sentadas juntas delante del sofá donde su esposa Kushina tenia a Mito en su regazo y a Shio a su izquierda.

Mikoto, desde la muerte de su esposo se había convertido en la nueva líder del clan Uchiha y a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenia manteniendo el clan a flote, siempre tenia tiempo para visitar a su amiga. Tambien ayudaba que necesitaba alguna escusa para sacar a su hijo del compuesto Uchiha, desde la masacre lo único que había echo era entrenar y Mikoto pensó que podría llevarse bien con Menma.

Tsume vino también a visitar a menudo, su hijo y Menma se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

Kushina estaba apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Mito mientras miraba al vació con los ojos en blanco y una expresión muerta sin notar como su otra hija estaba acariciando su mano izquierda intentando consolarla, aunque no estaba mucho mejor que su madre. Minato le dolió profundamente ver a su madre en ese estado y aun más viendo a sus hijas intentando reconfortarla. Iba a preguntar que estaba pasando pero entonces vio el pequeño recipiente cilíndrico en la mesa, estaba tapado herméticamente, lleno hasta arriba de un liquido verde y un extraño orbe desgarrado parecía flotar en el recipiente, era blanco con un pequeño circulo de color azul y un punto de color negro en el medio.

"¿Kushina que pasa?" pregunto el marido preocupado solo para obtener silencio de la mujer peliblanca. Minato miro a sus hijas esperando una explicasion pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada, no se atrevían a hablar.

El rubio se giro a mirar a las dos mujeres adultas esperando una explicación. Tsume suspiro. "Fuimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para subirle los ánimos a Kushina pero nos salio el tiro por la culata."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Nos encontramos con un tipo que estaba completamente borracho, diciendo que no se arrepentía para nada de lo que le había ocurrido a tu hijo." Minato frunció el ceño con furia. "Kushina iba a darle una paliza al idiota pero la cosa se puso fea cuando empezó a jactarse de como le había arrancado un ojo al niño demonio y se lo había quedado como trofeo de caza" dijo con una mueca. Minato ya no pudo contener la furia que sentía y todos pudieron ver como su cara se torció en una mueca homicida. "Kushina le dio una paliza al bastardo y casi lo mata a golpes. Si no le hubiéramos parado los pies..." Tsume no dijo nada más.

Mikoto prosiguió con el relato. "Al final le obligamos a decirnos donde vivía para poder recuperar el ojo … y bueno..." la mujer pelinegra señalo con el dedo el recipiente cilíndrico sobre la mesa.

Minato lo miro y entonces su puso blanco, esa cosa flotando en el recipiente era el ojo de su hijo. Ahora entendía mejor porque Kushina estaba tan deprimida, desde el año pasado había estado intentando encontrar información sobre el paradero de Naruto, todo en vano y ahora su mujer había conseguido recuperar, literalmente, un pedazo de su hijo. Tener el ojo de su primogénito aquí solo reafirmo una vez más el grandísimo error que habían cometido los dos padres al abandonarlo a manos de los aldeanos.

El rubio cogió la mano libre de su esposa. "Lo encontraremos, pase lo que pase."

La mujer peliblanca giro la cabeza mecánicamente para mirar a su esposo. "Pero que va a pensar de nosotros Minato, ni siquiera sabemos si va a querer perdonarnos o volver. Yo-yo no podría..." las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su cara mientras Mito y Shio la abrazaban.

"No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, atravesaremos ese puente cuando llegue el momento." insistió.

"Mama." los dos padres se giraron y vieron a su hija Shio con una mirada decidida. "Dentro de 3 años me convertiré en genin y saldré a buscar a Naru-nii. Voy a encontrarlo pase lo pase, es una promesa." finalizo con una sonrisa.

"Y yo también." añadió la pequeña Mito igualando la sonrisa de su hermana.

Kushina entre lagrimas formo una sonrisa. "No vamos a rendirnos querida." dijo el rubio captando la atención de su familia. " Lo traeremos de vuelta con nosotros." dijo antes de abrazar a las tres mujeres de su vida.

Kushina que recupero su sonrisa frunció el ceño unos instantes. "Pero que pasa con el pueblo, lo más seguro es que quieran utilizarlo como un arma. Danzo sera muy vocal sobre este asunto."

Minato frunció el ceño. "Voy a proteger a nuestro hijo pase lo que pase y en cuanto a Danzo, después de que descubriera y desmantelara sus operaciones con los AMBU raíz no va a abrir la boca durante una buena temporada si sabe lo que es bueno para él."

Kushina recupero su sonrisa aliviada, su familia tenia razón, no iba a conseguir nada llorando, no podía rendirse.

Las dos mujeres pelinegras observaron toda la escena con una sonrisa, al final, quizás hubiera esperanza para esta familia rota.

XxxXxxX

Mientras tanto, en el compuesto tengu en las profundidades del valle Yonkaze, Naruto estaba frente a su abuelo en plena partida de Shoji. Estaban en una sala con la puerta corrediza abierta al patio interior del compuesto y la luz del ocaso ilumino a los dos machos.

" **Mañana es el gran día.** " dijo el viejo tengu mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

Naruto media ahora 1m60, su cara un poco mas angular mostrando que había perdido su grasa de bebe con su largo pelo rojo fluyendo por la espalda con dos mechones enmarcando su cara, Sojobo no pudo evitar compararlo con una versión más joven, pero diferente, de Hashirama Senju.

El pelirrojo asintió. "Si, la verdad, no me esperaba que me montarais una fiesta de despedida." dijo con una sonrisa.

Sojobo soltó una risa entre dientes. " **¿Y que esperaba? Eres de la familia, mi nieto en todo menos la sangre.** " sus palabras llenaron de calor el corazón de Naruto. " **¿Donde planeas ir?** " pregunto con toda seriedad.

El pelirrojo copio la expresión seria del viejo tengu. "Le he estado dando muchas vueltas y creo que mi mejor opción es Kumo."

Sojobo asintió. " **Una de las 5 grandes naciones ninja estaría más calificada para oponer batalla a Konoha si pensaran en recuperarte. ¿Pero por que Kumo?** "

"Suna es aliada de Konoha por lo que esta fuera de cuestión, Iwa es una incógnita, a pesar de que estaban indignados por como los Namikaze me abandonaron podrían estar tentados de usarme como moneda de cambio. Kiri sigue en medio de una guerra civil por lo que solo queda Kumo, el hecho de que traten mejor a sus jinchuriki que en otros pueblos es una ventaja añadida. También están muy interesados en obtener Kekkai Genkai a pesar de que el actual Raikage no es como su antecesor, él no esta dispuesto a secuestrar y usar a las personas como maquinas de cría."

" **Pero A-dono es el gran rival de Minato Namikaze. ¿Que te hace pensar que no seras deportado en el acto y enviado a Konoha por respeto al Yondaime?** "

"Azazel me ha asegurado que las relaciones entre Minaro y el Raikage se han enfriado mucho. Por lo visto su hermano es el jinchuriki de Gyuki, el Hachibi, por lo que esta bastante furioso con Minato por abandonarme."

Sojobo se tomo un momento para reflexionar antes de asentir. " **Parece un plan solido. ¿Como planeas ir hasta Kaminari no Kuni? Si usamos la invocación inversa vas a aparecer en medio de Konoha, una perceptiva no muy agradable teniendo en cuenta que eres actualmente el hombre más buscado del pueblo.** "

"Azazel ha usado las notas de mi clan para intentar crear una técnica espacio-temporal para mandarme directamente en frente de Kumo."

Sojobo se puso un poco nervioso. " **¿Estas seguro de que funcionara? No es por desalentarte pero los experimentos de Azazel suelen acabar mal y como acabes por accidente en medio de Konoha no vas a salir de ahí entero, sobretodo con Minato Namikaze de vuelta, las posibilidades de escapar son mínimas.** "

El pelirrojo empezó a sudar nervioso. "¿Creo que voy a arriesgarme, quiero decir, cuantas probabilidades hay de que eso ocurra? Jajaja"

" **Teniendo en cuenta de quien estamos hablando yo diría que son bastante altas.** " sonó una voz en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

"N _o ayudas nii-chan._ " penso el chico en su cabeza.

" **Bueno es tu funeral Naruto.** " dijo el viejo tengu con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja. "En realidad es el tuyo. ¡Jaque mate!"

Sojobo miro de golpe el tablero de Shogi sin poder creérselo. " **¿¡PERO COMO...!?** "

"No podía irme sin antes vencerte. ¡Buenas noches!" grito antes de salir pitando de la sala.

" **¡Vuelve aquí, exijo la revancha!** " grito el anciano sin poder creerse que un niño de 12 años le hubiera ganado. Suspiro profundamente. " **Si alguien se entera de esto, no voy a oír el final de este asunto.** "

Naruto se dirigió a su habitación mientras iba recordando los últimos 4 años. Su padre y sus senseis le habían obligado a trabajar como si no hubiera un mañana, poniendo su cuerpo al limite y aumentando sus habilidades, así como su repertorio de técnicas.

Había conseguido completar con éxito su formación elemental, su capacidad para utilizar el Doton y el Suiton eran tan avanzadas que podía reunir las partículas en el aire para formar tierra y barro o extraer agua de los arboles y el medio ambiente usando su chakra. Con el dominio en los 2 elementos, siendo los componentes del Mokuton, le habían permitido augmentar su habilidad y destreza en su Kekkei Genkai.

Sojobo también había acordado introducirle en las bases del senjutsu en vista de que tenia una relación tan cercana a la energía natural. Existían riesgos para aquellos que pretendieran dominar esa habilidad pero no para Naruto, con Kurama en su interior y su Mokuton podía absorber la energía sin riesgo alguno de convertirse en piedra. La formación del pelirrojo estaba incompleta debido a su edad, con tan poca información sobre el Mokuton y debido a que Hashirama solo había dominado el arte del senjutsu cuando era un adulto, el patriarca tengu había decidido posponer su entrenamiento hasta que fuera un poco más viejo. Pero aun así, el chico podía usar el senjutsu durante un corto tiempo sin notar los efectos secundarios, como el cansancio entre otros.

También estaba su dominio sobre el chakra de Kurama, su condición como usuario Mokuton hizo extremadamente fácil canalizar o reprimir el chakra bijuu a voluntad pero aun así le hizo falta bastante trabajo para controlarlo. Después de 4 años de entrenamiento Naruto consiguió sincronizarse lo suficiente con su hermano como para lograr una transformación parcial a la que llamaban modo híbrido. En ese estado, el pelirrojo obtenía unas orejas y 9 colas de zorro y su único ojo visible se volvía rojo con la pupila rasgada, el ojo izquierdo se quedaba sin cambios. Las colas del niño eran solidas y no simples construcciones de chakra rojo y lo más importante, eran extremadamente duras y poderosas, el niño aun podía recordar como arranco un árbol de cuajo con una solo coletazo.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras iba recordando los últimos 6 años que paso con los tengu, desde luego no había perdido el tiempo. El pelirrojo había entrenado hasta la saciedad para llegar al nivel en el que estaba y incluso obtuvo nuevas habilidades pero hubo un pequeño contratiempo que lo deprimió un poco. El niño miro a su izquierda para verse a si mismo en un espejo antes de sacarse el parche de su ojo izquierdo dejando al descubierto su ojo rinnegan.

El Uzumaki se sintió frustrado consigo mismo, 4 años había tenido este ojo y no había podido avanzar mucho con él. Kurama le había informado que el ojo le daba acceso al poder de los 6 caminos, cada uno con una potencia única y diferente pero por el momento solo había podido desbloquear 1, el camino de Deva, que le permitía controlar la gravedad. El Deva era un poder increíble pero bastante restringido, solo podía usarlo con un margen de espera de 20 segundos, aunque no se quejaba, en un principio cuando descubrió esta habilidad necesitaba esperar 1 minuto entero antes de poder usarla de nuevo. Pesar de la notable mejora, eso no alivio su frustración.

Naruto salio de sus pensamientos cuando noto un par de brazos envolverlo desde atrás y unos enormes pechos pegados con fuerza en su espalda. " **En que piensas.** "

El pelirrojo reconoció de inmediato la dulce voz de la recién llegada. "Nada Onee-chan, solo recordando el pasado." dijo mientras se giro para mirar a su hermana adoptiva.

Akeno había crecido mucho en estos años, midiendo 1m75 con un culo regordete y unos enormes pechos de copa F se había convertido en una mujer que dejaría a cualquier hombre nadando en un charco de su propia baba. La mujer de 18 años, con su largo pelo atado en una cola de caballo, un rostro angelical, y una sonrisa preciosa se había convertido en lo que muchos podrían definir la perfecta Yamato Nadeshiko.

La chica tengu envolvió sus alas alrededor del pelirrojo apretando su prominente busto en su pecho. " **¿Ara, es que acaso te lo has pensado mejor y quieres quedarte con tu querida Onee-chan?** "

Naruto sonrió. "Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, a pesar de lo mucho que me gusta estar aquí tengo toda una vida por delante." dijo pensando en sus objetivos sin percatarse en la expresión de angustia que tenia su hermana mayor.

Akeno se recompuso rápidamente y miro a los ojos del pelirrojo con una cara decidida. " **¿Puedo pedirte algo?** " su hermanito asintió sorprendido. " **No te muevas.** "

Naruto se quedo desconcertado hasta que Akeno se inclino hacia delante cerrando los ojos y le dio un beso.

La mente del chico se quedo en blanco por el shock, su hermana lo estaba besando¡en los labios! La conmoción del pelirrojo solo aumento cuando noto la lengua de Akeno entrando en su boca, moviéndose furiosamente, pero pronto dejo de lado su sorpresa, cerrando los ojos sucumbiendo a la sensación placentera que le estaba brindando su hermana adoptiva y devolvió el beso tentativamente para gran alegría de la pelinegra.

Los dos se quedaron durante minutos batallando con sus lenguas sin descanso hasta que Akeno se apoyo demasiado en Naruto que, debido al beso increíble de su hermana, le fallaron los reflejos y cayeron al suelo el uno encima del otro sus labios aun conectados.

La pelinegra rompió el beso lentamente mientras miro directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo. " **Te amo.** "

Naruto se quedo en shock por la declaración de su hermana mayor. "O-onee-chan yo-yo-yo..."

Akeno lo hizo callar con su dedo en los labios. " **No se como paso, al principio eras mi lindo Ototo al que adoraba pero con los años...** " intento encontrar las palabras para describir lo que sentía. " **... te vi crecer, entrenar y hablar sobre tus sueños, tus convicciones. No pude evitarlo, cada vez que me sonreías, cada vez que decías que me querías, me sentía tan feliz... Te amo Naru-kun.** "

El pelirrojo no sabia que decir, claro que la quería, Akeno siembre había sido su quería Onee-chan pero ahora le quedo claro que ella quería mucho más que una relación de hermanos y por primera vez en su vida vio a la chica tengu por como era, una mujer. No sabia si podía amarla de esa manera pero desde luego no le desagradaba la idea. Akeno era una chica muy dulce, coqueta y seductora sí, pero había aprendido a amar esa parte de ella. Por no decir que, siendo un hombre de 12 años y viendo ahora a su hermana como toda una mujer, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aun menos contener la erección que se estaba formando en sus pantalones.

"O-onee... Akeno yo..." la pelinegra lo hizo callar con otro beso.

Separándose de nuevo retomo la palabra. " **Tienes que irte lo se y es probable que no vuelvas en mucho tiempo pero por favor, solo por esta noche, déjame ser tuya.** " dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos.

Naruto se quedo mirando a su hermana sin saber que decir o pensar, por lo que prefirió seguir su instinto y se abalanzo para reclamar los labios de Akeno.

 **XxxXxxX**

Temprano por la mañana en medio de un claro, las figuras mas importantes del clan Tengu se reunieron para despedirse de Naruto.

Shuri con lagrimas en los ojos se abalanzo para abrazar a su hijo adoptivo. " **Mi bebe a crecido tanto, no quiero que te vayas.** "

"Mamaaa..." suspiro el pelirrojo, habían tenido esta discusión un millón de veces en los últimos meses.

Barakiel decidió intervenir. " **Querida, es hora de que deje el nido, deja que se vaya.** "

La madre se demoro unos momentos antes de soltar a Naruto. " **Come 3 veces, no te quedes hasta tarde trasnochando, ve con cuidado y invocame en cuanto llegues a Kumo. No hables con extraños y...** "

"Mamaaa..." suspiro de nuevo.

" **... y quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un hogar aquí y que te quiero.** " dijo con una tierna sonrisa que derritió el corazón del Uzumaki. Naruto la abrazo de nuevo con fuerza.

"Yo también te quiero mama." dijo reprimiendo las lagrimas antes de soltarla. Observo como su padre y su abuelo junto a sus profesores se acercaron.

" **Hazme orgulloso hijo.** "

"Por supuesto, no voy a decepcionar." dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Azazel se rio. " **No puedo esperar, cuando salgas a la luz publica que te has unido a Kumo se va a armar la gorda.** "

" **Abría habido una conmoción de todas formas, Naruto no es solo el heredero Uzumaki, técnicamente también es el heredero Senju y siendo el primer usuario Mokuton en haber nacido desde los tiempos de Hashirama, su simple existencia ya es una noticia impactante agrégale que también lleva a Kurama sellado en el y...** " Sojobo fue interrumpido por el profesor sicotico.

" **... y tenemos un posible conflicto sangriento de proporciones épicas. Kekekekeke. ¡No puedo esperar!** " grito Kokabiel.

Sojobo decidió ignorar al tengu desequilibrado. " **De todas formas, cuando te hayas asentado en tu nuevo hogar vamos a reanudar tu entrenamiento, más te vale no aflojar.** "

"Por supuesto." dijo con convicción. La discusión fue interrumpida por la llegada de Akeno.

Los 2 se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir en un incomodo silencio, Naruto intentando encontrar las palabras para despedirse mientras que Akeno lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza contenida.

El momento fue roto cuando la pelinegra se acerco al pelirrojo y se inclino para darle un beso para gran conmoción de todos los presentes.

Akeno rompió el beso y puso una sonrisa forzada. " **Voy a echarte de menos.** " y lo abrazo con todo lo que tenia.

Naruto devolvió el abrazo con cariño. "Yo también, pero volveremos a vernos, eso es una promesa." dijo con una sonrisa y pudo apreciar como la chica reforzó aun más su abrazo.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por cierto tengu pervertido. " **Ejem, no es por nada pero va siendo hora de irse.** " dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, Azazel sabia que Akeno era una bro-con completa pero jamas se abría imaginado que la chica iba a mover ficha de verdad.

Akeno soltó su agarre a regañadientes mientras miraba al pervertido con una mirada asesina por interrumpirlos. Pero su atención se volvió de nuevo al pelirrojo mientras lo veía alejarse con un enorme peso en el corazón. Naruto se acerco al lugar donde se encontraba Azazel y pudo ver una enorme matriz de sello trazada por el suelo, solo pudo entender una pequeña parte del sello y siendo el mismo un fuin máster de nivel 7 eso ya era decir mucho sobre la complejidad de este sello.

" **Muy bien, ponte en medio de la matriz y yo voy a canalizar mi chakra para enviarte a Kumo.** "

Naruto lo miro con suspicacia. "¿Estas seguro de que esto funcionara?"

" **¡Pues claro que si! … eso creo...** " dijo, la ultima parte en un susurro.

El pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido pero tampoco tenia muchas otras opciones por lo que se situó en medio del sello antes de volver a mirar a su familia y amigos.

"Nos vemos pronto." se despidió y sin previo aviso el sello brillo de color rojo y exploto en una gran nube de humo.


	7. Chapter 7

Muy buenas gente, como siempre siento el retraso pero también tengo una vida fuera del fanfic, espero que os guste.

Para los comentarios:

jose Uzumaki: gracias por tu apoyo, si la historia sera harem, 5 chicas para ser exactos y tendrás que esperar para ver cuales son.

bladeri/XLvongolatsuna: gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Anarhia/grankhain : gracias y claro que voy a continuar solo que me toma tiempo escribir

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Familia y Rescate.**

 **XxxXxxX**

 _¡Azazel, juro que cuando te ponga las manos encima te voy a matar!_ dijo el pelirojo en su mente.

" **Te dije que las probabilidades de que algo saliera mal eran muy altas, pero no escuchaste.** "

 _Una cosa era acabar en algún lugar al azar. ¡La otra muy diferente es aparecer en una base subterránea secreta llena de shinobis empeñados en matarme!_ Replico mientras trataba de encajar aun más en la caja de madera que había convertido en su escondite provisional.

Lo primero que noto después de activar la matriz de sellos fue que estaba flotando... o más bien cayendo en el vació. Por suerte la caída había sido amortiguada por alguien, desgraciadamente ese alguien resulto ser un cuerpo en descomposición tumbado encima de una mesa, para empeorar aun más la situación cuando se recupero de la caída pudo ver a 5 personas con batas blancas armados con bisturís mirándolo sorprendidos … hasta que se recuperaron de la sorpresa y llamaron a sus guardias. En menos de 10 segundos, varios shinobis vestidos con trajes grises y contorno violeta con mascaras faciales y un hitai-ate con una nota musical grabada en ellos aparecieron y se dedicaron a cazarlo por toda la base. El pelirrojo solo había conseguido eludirlos gracias a sus Kage Bunshin que disperso por varios corredores para despistarlos antes de esconderse en una caja solitaria que había encontrado por los pasillos.

" **Anímate podría ser peor.** "

 _¡¿Peor que esto?!_ Exclamo en su mente.

" **Podrías haber aterrizado encima de la mesa del despacho Hokage, delante de Namikaze.** " Naruto casi podía sentir la sonrisa burlona del zorro.

 _Ja! Ja! Ja! Muy gracioso. Ahora si no te importa me gustaría encontrar el modo de salir de aquí._ El pelirrojo tuvo que contener su rabia mientras escuchaba las carcajadas del zorro en su cabeza. Iba a soltar algún comentario mordaz pero su atención fue desviada cuando empezó a oír los pasos de dos personas acercándose. Naruto se apretó aun más dentro de la caja sin mover un solo musculo.

"¿Mierda donde está?"

"Puede que se haya escapado."

"Imposible este lugar es un laberinto, no puede haber encontrado la salida por si solo, tenemos que deshacernos de él en cuanto antes." el pelirrojo pensó que el hombre sonaba muy asustado.

"Por que te preocupas tanto, no es como si fuera a..."

"¡Idiota! ¿Que crees que nos va a hacer Orochimaru-sama si se entera de que alguien a conseguido entrar en alguna de nuestras bases? Nos va a despellejar vivos, o peor, usarnos a nosotros en sus experimentos." grito en pánico.

El pelirrojo no hoyo una respuesta pero si oyó como los dos shinobis desconocidos salían corriendo a toda prisa.

" _Orochimaru..._ "

" **¿Sabes quien es?** " pregunto Kurama.

Naruto asintió mentalmente. " _Uno de los Densetsu no Sannin, ninja clase S y desertor de Konoha, muy hábil en casi todas las ramas ninja, aparte todo esto, no se más. Kokabiel-sensei me dijo que hizo algo horrible pero no me dio más detalles._ "

" **Lo he visto vagamente desde el interior del sello cuando estaba encerado en Kushina, pálido de piel con una mueca malvada perpetua, la verdad, pensé que era algún pedofilo o algo asi en su momento...** " dijo el zorro con una sonrisa astuta.

El pelirrojo tuvo que reprimir su risa para no alertar a los guardias. " _En todo caso, mejor no quedarnos aquí más de lo necesario._ " dijo antes de que se le ocurrido una idea. " _¿Crees que consigo percibir los guardias de la puerta de entrada a la base, seria más simple encontrar la salida?_ "

El bijuu se lo pensó un momento. " **Posible, pero seria una apuesta bastante arriesgada, podrías intentar centrarte en las personas paradas, deberían ser los guardias custodiando las puertas, si es que incluso las hay.** " dijo el zorro pero fue suficiente para su hermano adoptivo. Naruto cerro los ojos y se centro en todas las firmas de chakra a su alrededor, había progresado mucho con los años, ahora podía extender su capacidad por varios kilómetros sin la ayuda del zorro.

Pudo sentir con claridad todas las personas en el interior de la base, había cientos de ellos repartidos por todo el lugar. Hubo varios grupos de personas apiñados muy juntos, otros moviéndose por los pasillos pero hubo 3 que le llamaron la atención. Una de esas firmas se sentía diluida, débil, como si se estuviera muriendo, otra que lo confundía en gran medida, sentía como su chakra iba cambiando continuamente entre dos aspectos, como si fuera dos personas en el mismo cuerpo, pero la que lo dejo en completo shock fue la firma que parecía … parecía ...

 _Kurama-nii..._

" **Si cachorro, ya me he dado cuenta.** " dijo el zorro con una voz seria.

 _...crees que podría ser ... ya sabes …_ Naruto ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar.

" **Es** **muy posible, pero no lo sabrás si no vas.** "

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente.

XxxXxxX

En una habitación oscura en el fondo de la base, se encontraba una niña de 11 años acurrucada encima de su cama en posición fetal. La joven podría haber sido una chica muy linda sino fuera por el estado en el que se encontraba, su largo pelo rojo estaba hecho un desastre y sus ojos rojos estaban hinchados, junto a las marcas en sus mejillas mostró que había estado llorando y llevaba un pijama morado de mangas largas. Pero los ojos de la chica mostraban algo que contrastaba con su aspecto actual, esperanza

La pelirroja había tenido una vida dura, vivía en un principio en Kusa, su padre siendo un shinobi y su madre una enfermera en el hospital, en cuanto a ella había sido una niña feliz y despreocupada, o al menos lo fue hasta que su vida empezó a ir de mal en peor.

Todo empezó cuando su padre murió en una misión, no sola dejo a su madre y a ella con el corazón roto sino que trajo consigo un montón de problemas. Su padre era un shinobi de alto rango, lo suficientemente alto como para disuadir a los miembros codiciosos del pueblo de usarlas a ella y su madre como incubadoras humanas. La razón de ello era una habilidad que, según sus padres, provenía de su clan, los Uzumaki. Con el patriarca de la familia muerto y sin nadie para detener a los altos mandos del pueblo, mandaron a varios shinobis a prenderlas para comenzar con sus planes para restaurar su clan en Kusa.

Su madre murió intentando defenderla de sus atacantes, vio como la vida se apagaba de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, mientras los hombres que invadieron su casa se acercaban con sus asquerosas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Casi habría preferido morir ese día, al menos habría estado con sus padres pero , incluso quedarse en Kusa habría sido un mejor destino que lo que le esperaba cuando el llego: Orochimaru.

El Sannin mató a todos los agresores y se la llevo en una de sus bases, de eso hacia ya 5 años, 5 años donde experimento el infierno. No sufrió físicamente, o no, el hombre serpiente estaba esperando a que creciera un poco mas, no sabia lo que iba a hacerle o que planes tenia para ella, y francamente, no quería saberlo. Lo que sufrió de verdad fue su alma, obligada a participar en los experimentos de ese bastardo, tenia que ver y observar como sus pacientes(cobayas) se retorcían de dolor mientras que el Sannin y su ayudante tomaban notas con sonrisas complacidas.

Esa había sido su rutina durante los últimos años, levantarse, comer y hacer lo que se le decía, cuando estaba Orochimaru le ayudaría en sus experimentos enfermos y cuando estaba fuera que quedaría en su celda.

Lo único que la mantenía de quitarse la vida fueron 2 cosas, o mas bien 2 personas, ellos que habían sido usados por su captor como herramientas como ella, fueron sus únicos amigos y el único consuelo que encontró en este agujero del infierno... al menos hasta hoy.

Había estado tumbada en la cama de su habitación/celda desde que se despertó esta mañana sin hacer nada, no es que tuviera mucho que hacer de todas formas, lo único que había en esa salla era una cama y un armario donde guardaba la poca ropa que tenia. Estaba en su típico estado melancólico y deprimido, usando sus capacidades de detección para pasar el rato. No había nada interesante que sentir, todas las personas presentes en la base estaban ahí, se fijo en gran medida en sus dos amigos que tenían cada uno un problema grave y por lo que podía percibir iba empeorando por momentos lo que empeoro su estado de animo... hasta que apareció.

Fue como si el sol mismo hubiera aparecido de repente a pocos metros de ella, pudo sentir la calidez y el poder que desbordaba en oleadas de ese desconocida. Si de por si eso no fuera suficiente como para dejarla pasmada, la firma de chakra de esa persona lo hizo, era muy similar a la suya propia y a la de sus padres.

La niña, intentando procesar la situación en su mente, siguió pendiente de esa firma todo el rato mientras miles de preguntas sin respuesta se estaban formando en su cabeza continuamente pero se obligo a salir de su semi ensoñamiento cuando se dio cuanta de que esa persona desconocida estaba dirigiéndose asía ella.

La pelirroja se sentó de golpe en su cama presa del pánico sin saber que hacer, mirando por todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta o solución a su dilema.

 ***Bam** *

La niña giro la cabeza de golpe asia la puerta.

* **Bam** *

Vio como la puerta de acero se doblo asia dentro.

 ***Bam***

La pelirroja se quedo con la boca abierta en shock, el desconocido acababa de arrancar la puerta a base de golpes. Pero salio de su ensoñamiento para ver el aspecto de esta persona.

"Vaya, tengo que practicar más lo de la superfuerza, querría arrancarla de un solo puñetazo." dijo Naruto mientras entraba.

" **La base de la técnica es el control de chakra, por lo que es normal que no puedas usarla del todo bien, tienes que ir practicando continuamente debido a que tu piscina de chakra va aumentando continuamente mientras creces.** " dijo el zorro en su cabeza asiendo que el pelirrojo suspirara frustrado, antes de mirar por la habitación en busca del residente.

Un atisbo de rojo le llamo la atención y giro la cabeza en direcion a la cama donde vio a la persona que estaba buscando que parecía mirarlo con cara de asombro.

La chica en cuestión se quedo mirando a Naruto asombrada. Llevaba sandalias shinobi negras con pantalones olgajos del mismo color con varias bolsas enganchadas a esta y un portakunais en su pierna izquierda, una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo, una armadura de rejilla debajo de esta (aunque ella no podía verlo) y una chaqueta de manga corta con capucha de color gris y en sus antebrazos unos protectores con placas de armadura negras que iban atados a unos guantes negros con placas del mismo color en los nudillos y sin dedos.

Pero lo que le llamo realmente la atención fueron las marcas de bigotes (que pensó le hacían ver muy lindo), el parche negro en su ojo izquierdo (pensó que estaba tapando debido a alguna visión porque podía ver también la cicatriz que trazaba su recorrido de arriba a abajo en su ojo izquierdo), su ojo derecho azul y su largo pelo tan rojo como la sangre(que la dejo en éxtasis).

El varón se froto la nuca con nerviosismo. "Etooo... hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y... como debería decir esto... yo..."

El pelirrojo se callo de golpe al suelo debido a que la chica se tiro como un proyectil tumbándolo en el proceso y abrazándolo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

El ojiazul se quedo tieso como un palo sin entender que estaba pasando, no parecía que la chica quisiera hacerle daño, simplemente estaba encima de el temblando. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, noto como su camiseta en el area del pecho empezó a humedecerse y pudo oír como iba repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase.

"No estoy sola."

Naruto se sorprendió pero se recupero rápidamente y abrazo con cariño a la pelirroja. Quizá acababan de conocerse y no se hubieran dicho más de dos frases pero seguían siendo familia, si su cabello rojo y su comportamiento eran algún indicativo.

Cuando la ojirroja se calmo, levanto la cabeza lentamente y miro a los ojos del chico.

"Lo siento..." dijo avergonzada con sus mejillas rojas.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa. "No pasa nada, pero sino te importa, podrías levantarte. Esto es un poco incomodo..."

La niña parpadeo sin entender, hasta que se fijo en la posicion en la que estaban y tan rapido como se lanzo encima suyo, se levanto con el rostro como un tomate.

"¡Lo siento!" grito.

El varón soltó una carcajada. "Relájate, estas demasiado nerviosa." y la miro a los ojos. "¿Porque no empezamos de nuevo. ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki." dijo con una sonrisa.

La niña le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¡Hola! Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki." grito con entusiasmo.

La sonrisa del ojiazul se volvió más pronunciada. "Así que no me equivocaba, ya me parecía que tu chakra era bastante similar al mio."

"¿Chakra?"pregunto sin entender, hasta que una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. "¡Espera!¡¿Eres un sensor?!" Naruto asintió. "Ya veo, o sea que es así como lograste encontrarme, yo también tengo la misma habilidad." dijo entusiasmada.

Naruto iba a responder pero en cambio su rostro se volvió serio de golpe. Karin se sorprendió por ello, al menos, hasta que empezó a oír el ruido de varias personas acercándose asía donde estaban. La niña empezó a asustarse pensando en lo que les harían si los encontraban en esta situación, acababa de encontrar a un miembro de su clan, un miembro de su familia, no quería perderlo y la sola idea la llenaba de desesperación. Las lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos hasta que sintió una mano acariciándole la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que era su pariente.

"Tranquila no voy a permitir que te hagan daño." dijo con una sonrisa antes de girarse en dirección a la salida.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo murió de golpe en cuanto Karin ya no podía verlo.

" _Mas vale que no le hayan hecho nada o habra consecuencias._ " pensó mientras una expresión homicida se formo en su cara.

" **Lo dudo, no tenia pinta de estar drogada o de haber sido abusada, pero el que este encerada en esa celda... creo que debían estar esperando para que creciera o tenían algo pensado para ella.** "

Naruto había recorrido un buen tramo de la base atravesando las paredes gracias a un jutsu de tierra y casi abría preferido no hacerlo. Ir por los pasillos y enfrentarse a cualquier adversario que se le viniera encima con el riesgo añadido de perderse por las instalaciones abría sido mucho mejor que atravesar laboratorio tras laboratorio y observar los experimentos del enfermo que monto todo esto. Cadáveres amontonados como bolsas de basura o dentro de tarros de cristal, adultos y niños por igual, personas gritando a todo pulmón retorciéndose de dolor o rotos mentalmente hasta tal punto que parecían muertos en vida.

La simple visión de este infierno hecho por el hombre lo lleno de furia, la idea de que alguien pudiera participar de buena gana en estos actos enfermos le hacia hervir la sangre, solo imaginar a Karin en este antro a la espera de ser la próxima victima le daban ganas de encontrar al responsable y matarlo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible. Pero por desgracia esos ninjas que se acercaban servirían...de momento.

Centrándose en su entorno de nuevo, observo como 3 ninjas se acercaban en su dirección y empezo a caminar en su direcion con tranquilidad. Siguio con el mismo ritmo hasta que empezo a corer augmentando el ritmo poco a poco impulsado por sus instintos que gritaban por sangre.

10 metros de distancia separaban al pelirrojo y sus oponentes antes de entrar en accion. Cogio uno de sus kunai con su mano izquierda mientras empezaba a cargar chakra en su mano derecha.

Sus oponentes ya habian sacado sus kuani y se dirigian con clara intencion de apuñalarlo con ellos. Uno de ellos se adelanto ansioso por reclamar la muerte de su objetivo. Levanto la mano listo para apuñalar al pelirrojo, solo que se sorprendió cuando su oponente simplemente se balanceo a un lado, esquivando el kunai por unos pocos centímetros.

Naruto en una posición ventajosa, levanto el puño derecho y lo lanzo con toda su fuerza hacia delante, impactando contra el pecho del ninja enemigo. Pudo sentir claramente como la caja torácica crujía bajo su fuerza hasta que su oponente salio volando hacia atrás, llevándose consigo a otro de sus compañeros bajo la mirada incrédula del tercero. Este ultimo no tuvo tiempo de salir de su estado, pues lo ultimo que vio fue un kunai entrando por su cavidad ocular izquierda, empalando el cerebro y matándolo instantáneamente.

El pelirrojo, que había lanzado su arma justo después de golpear a su primer oponente se dirigió en dirección donde había volado el primer ninja desconocido, que era a unos buenos 30 metros de distancia.

Al llegar pudo ver que los dos cuerpos estaban apilados el uno encima del otro. Naruto se acerco y se inclino para comprobar el pulso de ambos. Confirmo con satisfacción que el primero estaba muerto, las costillas habiendo empalado el corazón lo más seguro.

" _Voy mejorando._ "se felicito a si mismo.

Luego comprobó el otro y vio que seguía vivo pero inconsciente, el impacto lo había tumbado de lleno. Cogió otro kunai y lo clavo en la cabeza, matándolo en el proceso.

No sintió ningún remordimiento.

Después de su primera muerte cuando tenia 8 años, había hablado largo y tendido con sus padres, Kurama y Kokabiel, fue duro pero tuvo que hacerse a la idea que matar era aveces necesario. No todas las personas merecían ser salvadas, es más, algunas estaban mejor muertas. La idea de matar no le gustaba, pero no problemas y sentía nada por matar a basura como estos 3, si trabajaban para una persona capaz de hacer semejantes monstruosidades, en su libro, no merecían compasión.

El ojiazul se levanto antes de girarse para volver que su prima recién encontrada pero se sorprendió al ver a Karin ahí de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia mirándolo incrédula con la boca abierta de par en par.

Un poco indeciso decidió tomar la palabra. "...¿Te doy miedo?""

La pelirroja salio de su estupor. "¡Que!"

"¿Pregunto si te doy miedo?" dijo con un hilo de voz, le aterrorizaba pensar que la chica que acababa de encontrar le tuviera miedo.

Karin se sorprendió pero se apresuro a contestar. "¡No!No por supuesto que no, es solo que me a sorprendido, no me hubiera imaginado que fueras tan fuerte.

El cuerpo de Naruto se relajo de golpe aliviado y decidió jugar un poco con ella. "¿Es que pensabas que era débil?" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

La ojiroja entro en pánico. "No!¡No!¡No!¡No!No es eso, pareces muy fuerte... bueno que no lo se, te acabo de conocer solo. ¡Solo digo que!..." la chica no termino la frase al ver la sonrisa astuta que tenia el pelirrojo en su cara. "¡Naruto!" grito indignada haciendo un puchero al ver al chico riéndose a carcajadas.

"Es broma Karin no te lo tomes a mal." dijo y se acerco a la chica antes de acariciarle la cabeza. "Y es Naruto-nii, o Onii-chan si quieres. Somos familia después de todo." añadió con una sonrisa.

Un calor inundo a Karin hasta el núcleo antes de abrazar al ojiazul con todo lo que tenia. "Gracia, Naruto-nii.."

Los dos se abrazaron unos momentos antes de separarse. "Bueno, es hora de encontrar la salida. No voy a mantenerte en esta casa de locos ni un minuto más."

"¡Espera!" grito la chica sorprendiéndole." No puedo irme sin Jugo y Kimimaro."

Naruto parpadeo curioso. "¿Amigos tuyos?"

Karin pareció decaida de golpe. "Si, eran los únicos que me apoyaban en este lugar y fueron amables conmigo. Pero están enfermos... bueno no exactamente, Kimimaro tiene una enfermedad mortal y Jugo esta... mal de la cabeza por decirlo de alguna manera."

Naruto la miro impasible. "Así que a ver si lo entiendo, quieres que nos llevemos con nosotros a un paciente terminal y a un enfermo mental. ¿Es eso?" Karin lo miro nerviosa pero asintió no obstante. "Vale."

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos. "¿En serio?"

"Claro, si ellos son importantes para ti voy a hacer lo posible por ayu..." no termino la frase pues su nujeva hermana lo abrazo hasta el borde de la asfixia.

"Gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias..." siguió diciendo sin parar hasta que Naruto consiguió sacársela de encima.

" _Dios, menuda fuerza tiene, es casi como Kaa-chan y Akeno-chan cuando intentan asfixiarme con sus abrazos._ " pensó.

" **No es lo mismo, ellas intentan matarte con esos globos de carne sagrada que tanto te encantan.** " dijo Kurama mientras cacareaba.

EL pelirrojo intento reprimir en vano el sonrojo que se le subía por las mejillas para gran curiosidad de Karin.

"Ejem, bueno sera mejor ponernos en marcha." dijo antes de recuperar la compostura. "Doton: Iwa bushin no jutsu (Clon de piedra), Kage Bushin." hizo en rápida sucesión 4 clones de piedra y 50 clones de sombra.

Karin se quedo mirando a su hermano sin entender. "¿Porque tantos clones?"

Naruto sonrió "Los Iwa Bushin son los clones más duros y resistentes que puedo hacer, nos van a proteger mientras viajamos por la base, en cuanto a los otros..." una sonrisa taimada se formo en su cara. "... digamos que van a armar un pequeño alboroto." la expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Karin.

" **Kekekeke, si, una distracción al estilo kitsune.** "

 **XxxXxxX**

Karin iba montada en la espalda de Naruto mientras que los 4 Iwa Bushin lo flanqueaban, 2 al lado, uno delante y otro detrás. Iban a gran velocidad hacia la dirección donde les indico la pelirroja, ignorando deliberadamente las explosiones, risas y gritos que resonaban por toda la base. La chica tenia enormes gotas en la nuca debido a lo ridícula que era su situación, ninjas de la base corriendo como posesos perseguidos por clones armados hasta los dientes y con sonrisas homicidas, algunos clones perseguidos por esos mismos ninjas con pintura hasta las cejas. También reconoci9o algunos prisioneros dándose a la fuga o luchando contra los guardias y los médicos buscando venganza. Si, para Karin, la situación se había vuelto bastante surrealista.

"Céntrate Karin" Naruto le llamo la atención."Tienes que guiarme."

"¿En realidad, puedes percibir su chakra? El chakra de Kimimaro parece débil, como si se apagara por momentos y el de Jugo es... bueno es un poco difícil de explicar..."dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Como si fueran dos personas en el mismo cuerpo?" pregunto.

"¡Si! ¡Exactamente!"

"Ya veo, se donde están pero no se como llegar ahí, márcame el camino.

 **XxxXxxX**

En una habitación oscura residían 2 ocupantes, uno de ellos estaba tumbado en una cama con varias maquinas conectadas a su alrededor monitoreando su condición con varios sacos de suero y medicamentos conectados a su cuerpo por vías intravenosa. El otro ocupante de la habitación estaba tumbado en una esquina con grilletes en los puños y sus manos, solo que las cadenas que deberían haberlo atado a la pared estaban rotas por el suelo mostrando como esta persona se había liberado de sus cadenas. Ambos individuos, a pesar de sus diferencias físicas tenían la misma edad, 14 años.

El primero de ellos se caracteriza por su piel blanca y ojos verdes que estaban ahora tapados por un trapo, tenía dos puntos en la frente, un rasgo característico de su familia y Clan. Tenia rasgos faciales masculinos delatando su sexo y el pelo largo hasta los hombros color blanco, que llevaba dividido por la mitad en la cabeza, con dos mechones enmarcando su cara donde llevaba atados 2 pequeñas bandas rojas. No llevaba mucha ropa, con el pecho desnudo al aire, la única prenda real que tenia era unos pantalones blancos largos tapados por las mantas de la cama.

El segundo era una persona bastante alta, midiendo 1m80 comparado al 1m70 de su compañero de habitación, tenia los ojos rojos y el pelo de punta naranja con una piel ligeramente bronceada. Tenia una constitución claramente masculina y llevaba por ropa una camiseta y pantalón de manga larga a pesar de que ahora eran cortos, debido a que los bordes de su prenda de vestir estaban hechas jirones.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, no tenían mucho que decir tampoco, uno de ellos estaba luchando para mantenerse con vida mientras el otro intentaba mantenerse en sus cabales y no volverse violento debido a toda la conmoción que estaba ocurriendo fuera de su celda.

A ninguno de ellos les importo, hacia mucho que habían abandonado la esperanza de ir a cualquier parte, Kimimaro, el peliblanco, teniendo una enfermedad terminal dudaba que iba a ir muy lejos mientras que Jugo, el pelinaranja, era un pacifista por naturaleza, o al menos una de ellas, y no quería hacerle daño a nadie debido a su otra naturaleza violenta, por ello consideraba que era mejor para el quedarse aquí encerado. Kimimaro era el único que podía pararle los pies a su otra personalidad, incluso enfermo, había otra persona que también podía pero era diferente, Karin no necesitaba pararlo, las dos personalidades de Jugo estaban de acuerdo en que la pelirroja era intocable. Era la única persona que se preocupaba por ellos en este antro y estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Por ello, con todo el bullicio y conmoción de la base, los dos prisioneros estaban muy preocupados por su amiga.

"Llegamos." oyeron los reclusos a través de la pared.

"¡Jugo! ¡`Kimimaro-kun!" ambos reconocieron la voz de su amiga.

"¡Karin!" grito Jugo preocupado, no parecía estar sola. Kimimaro intento, levantarse de la cama en vano, estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido.

"¿Kimimaro-kun? Es que tengo que empezar a hacer de hermano mayor sobreprotector." se oyó con un tono de voz lúdico, Jugo y Kimimaro casi se podían imaginar a su amiga sonrojándose hasta la raizes. Aunque, no seria la única, el peliblanco estaba muy agradecido por tener un trapo sobre la cara y que la celda estuviera tan oscura.

"¡Naruto-nii! ¡Este no es el momento!" ahora si que estaban en shock.

" _Naruto-nii/Naruto-nii._ " pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Vale, Vale, apártate." Jugo y Kimimaro esperaron expectantes lo que tenia planeado este desconocido. La espera valió la pena pues el pelinaranja observo con incredulidad como la puerta empezó a chirrear, el metal doblándose para atrás dio a entender que alguien estaba intentando arrancar la puerta, el peliblanco a pesar de tener los ojos vendados no le hizo falta mucho más para imaginarse lo que estaba pasando. Segundos después, la puerta de acero blindado fue arrancada de cuajo de sus bisagras y arrojada a un lado dejando entrar la tenue luz de los pasillos dentro de la sala a oscuras.

Jugo pudo reconocer la pequeña figura de su amiga y al lado de ella, un pelirrojo que tenia toda la pinta de ser un guerrero entrenado a pesar de su corta edad evidente. Se sorprendió al núcleo al ver el pelo escarlata del varón, tan similar al de Karin, no le extrañaría si esta persona fuera un pariente perdido de la niña.

Salio de sus pensamientos de golpe al sentir como la pequeña figura de su amiga se abalanzo sobre el para darle un abrazo. Recuperándose rápidamente, devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar al desconocido.

"¿Quien eres?" pregunto en tono neutro.

El pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki." dijo sorprendiendo al gigante y al paciente. "Me gustaría hablar más con vosotros pero tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Recuperandose rapidamente Jugo tomo la palabra. "No podemos, el estado de Kimimaro no le permitira salir de aquí con vida y ademas... yo no quiero irme." dijo al final en un tono triste.

"¡Jugo!" grito Karin indignada.

"No Karin, el mundo no necesita a un monstruo como yo, soy una bomba preparada para estallar en cualquier momento, mi lugar esta encerado para que no le haga daño a nadie."

"Pero no puedes..."

"Si no os importa..." interrumpió el ojiazul. "...voy a intentar ayudar a vuestro amigo, no me importa la que digas, no voy a abandonarte en este pozo."

Jugo pareció alterarse, casi temeroso. "¡Es que no me has oído! ¡Soy un monstruo que no debe...!"

"¿Disfrutas matando?" interrumpió al pelinaranja.

"¿Qu-que?"

"¿Que si disfrutas matando?" reitero el pelirrojo.

La pregunto tomo por sorpresa al gigante pero se recupero lo suficiente como para responder. "¡No! ¡Claro que no!" grito pero añadió en un pequeño susurro que todos pudieron oír. "Pero mi otro yo si..."

Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta. El chakra de este chico lo desconcertaba en gran medida, en un principio percibio que dos personas habitaban su cuerpo pero ahora que lo tenia tan cerca y con sus capacidades como sensor a todo volumen se dio cuenta que se habia equivocado. No es que fueran dos personas la mismo tiempo, tenia 2 personalidades distintas. Naruto era un sensor de alto nivel, no solo podia percibir la presencia de las personas con sus capacidades, tambien podia percibir con exactitud sus sentimientos si estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Pudo percibir como los sentimientos de Jugo iban oscilando entre la calma y la violencia continuamente, luchando por el control, como si dos personalidades diferentes batallaran por la supremacía.

" **Naruto, creo que se lo que le pasa, céntrate mejor en su chakra y intenta percibirlo.** " dijo Kurama en la cabeza del ojiazul.

Naruto hizo que le pidió y cerro los ojos para concentrarse, se centro por completo en el chakra del pelinaranja intentando buscar algo. Pudo ver que el chakra de este individuo era potente, muy potente, pero lo que lo sorprendio al nucleo fue la afluencia de chakra que entraba continuamente en su organismo, al igual que cuando el usaba...

" _¡¿Senjutsu?! Como es posible, puedo percibir como el chakra natural entra en su cuerpo sin esfuerzo, su capacidad de asimilarlo es incluso superior a la mía y eso que soy un usuario Mokuton._ " grito en su mente conmocionado.

" **Ese debe ser el origen del problema.** "

El pelirrojo se sorprendió. " _¿El chakra natural?_ " pregunto a su hermano.

" **Si, te olvidas que el origen de ese chakra proviene del mismísimo Juubi, supongo que la naturaleza violenta del chakra se a reducido debido al tiempo y a varios factores pero su capacidad de asimilar ese chakra es tan grande que debe haber influenciado al chico, supongo que debido al dolor que a sentido en este antro, el chakra natural a influenciado sus emociones negativas creando una segunda personalidad para protegerse a si mismo.** "

Naaruto asintió a las palabras del zorro. "¿Alguna solución?"

Kurama sonrió. " **La misma que tu pasaste cuando quisiste anular la influencia de mi chakra cuando nos sincronizamos.** "

Naruto asintió en su cabeza pero frunció el ceño preocupado. " _Esto no es algo que podamos solucionar en este momento, tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde._ " Abrio los ojos en el exterior y se dio cuenta que Karin y Jugo lo miraban desconcertados sin entender que estaba pasando. "Si no disfrutas matando entonces no eres un monstruo." dijo al pelinaranja que se sorprendió al núcleo." En cuanto a tu otra personalidad quizá tenga una solución pero tendremos que esperar a estar en un lugar más tranquilo para solucionarlo. Por lo que no hay razon para que te quedes aquí encerrado." Jugo se quedo mirando al pelirrojo con la mandibula hasta el suelo.

"Pe-pe-pero, y si hago daño a alguien, y si..."

Naruto contesto con una sonrisa "En ese caso yo te parare los pies, soy bastante fuerte aunque no lo parezca. La verdadera pregunta que debes hacerte en este momento es: ¿Quieres ser libre?"

El gigante se quedo mirándolo congelado, sin atreverse a contestar, toda su vida había pensado que no tenia derecho a ser libre, que era un monstruo pero esta persona llego hoy y le dio algo que no había tenido nunca: esperanza.

Desde el día en que nació Jugo jamas fue libre, creció encerrado, maltratado y tuvo que sufrir varios experimentos a mano de su cautor. Nunca pudo ir a ninguna parte sin que fuera vigilado, comer lo que quisiera, conocer a otra gente, hasta ahora no había vivido. Pero ahora...

La mirada convencida en el rostro de Naruto le aseguro que no mentía, le estaba tendiendo una mano amiga, para ayudarle con su problema para ayudarle a alcanzar la libertad. Quiso creer en él, quiso esperar, que quizá no tenia que vivir en este infierno porque era diferente de los otros.

Las lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos y con un gemido debido a la emoción que sentía dijo en un hilo de voz. "Quiero ser libre... quiero irme de aquí."

Naruto le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Pues vamonos de aquí juntos."

Karin solo pudo mirar incrédula entre los dos, solo unas pocas palabras y había conseguido cambiar la mentalidad de su amigo. La sonrisa se le subió a la cara. " _Supongo que hay mucho más en ti de lo que creía Naruto-nii_ " pensó.

Naruto se dirigió entonces a la cama donde estaba tumbado el peliblanco conmocionado por toda la situación. Nunca antes había lamentado tanto estar enfermo como en este instante, ver toda toda esta situación con sus propios ojos en ves de escuchar abría valido realmente la pena. Aun así, lo dejo de lado rápidamente en aras de concentrarse en este desconocido.

Naruto al llegar al lado de la cama, extendió su brazo para sacar el trozo de tela que ocultaba la cara de Kimimaro. Al quitarla pudo ver al fin los rasgos faciales del chico, se sorprendió bastante al ver los dos puntos rojos por encima de su frente pero lo dejo de lado por el momento centrándose en el paciente.

"¿Que tan grave es tu condición?" pregunto en un tono serio.

Kimimaro se demoro un momento antes de contestar. "Mi organismo tuvo una cantidad baja de calcio, siendo el componente principal de los husos y indispensable para producir sangre, la falta de este a hecho la cantidad de sangre en mi organismo sea extremadamente baja con los glóbulos rojos siendo extremadamente inestables. Mi cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a asimilar el calcio por lo que tienen que inyectarme grandes cantidades de este para augmentar las posibilidades de asimilarlo. Por desgracia mi condición podría haberse arreglado en mi niñez pero ahora es demasiado tarde."dijo con un tono monótono que hizo fruncir el ceño al pelirrojo.

"Solo si te rindes, creo que tengo la solución." dijo mientras empezó a quitarse el guantelete derecho que iba adherido a su guante dejando al descubierto la marca del sol.

"Kimimaro que lo estaba observando solo pudo atinar a decir. "¿Que estas haciendo?"

Naruto le dio una una sonrisa. "Curarte." y colocó su mano derecha en su pecho antes de empezar a canalizando una gran cantidad de chakra en su marca. El resultado fue inmediato una pequeña onda de choque resonó por toda la celda y luego la marca del sol estaba impresa en el centro del pecho de Kimimaro, sellos de color naranja brillante empezaron a arrastrarse por todo el cuerpo del peliblanco envolviéndolo en una calidez agradable. Eso dejo a todos los presentes incrédulos, incluso Naruto pues fue la primera vez que usaba esta habilidad en alguien y no se esperaba este resultado. Tan desconcertados estaban que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que las bolsas de suero y medicamentos empezaron a vaciarse rápidamente viajando por los tubos conectados al cuerpo del chico y que las maquinas empezaron a hacer ruidos de alarma.

Al capo de unos minutos, el resplandor murió y las marcas empezaron a retirarse volviendo a su origen que era la marca del sol. Cuando el proceso finalizo nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que Kimimaro se levanto para ponerse en posición sentada bajo la mirada todavía incrédula de todos.

Ninguno de ellos estaba más sorprendido que el propio Kimimaro, hacia mucho tiempo que había asumido que moriría joven y que su tiempo podía venir en cualquier momento. Pero ahora...ahora podía tener un futuro, podía tener una nueva vida, y todo se lo debía a esta persona.

Los ojos del peliblanco miraron directamente a los ojos azules de su salvador, con la cara más seria que pudo reunir se levanto fácilmente de la cama y se acerco con diligencia hacia el hombre que le debía tanto. La sorpresa solo se volvió más grande cuando todos vieron a Kimimaro poner una rodilla al suelo.

"Naruto-san... NO, Naruto-sama, tu me has dado una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida, y a partir de hoy esta te pertenece, estoy a tus ordenes." dijo bajando la cabeza en sumision.

"..."

"..."

"...¿Que?" pregunto Naruto con la mente en blanco.

"Tu me has concedido mi nueva vida, por ello mi vida te pertenece."

Jugo y Karin miraron a su amigo con los ojos como platos mientras Naruto intentaba en vano formular alguna palabra coherente. "Pee-pe-pero, q-que estas, ¡No!Escucha yo no te he curado para que me sirvas, solo he hecho lo correcto."

Kimimaro lo miro con sus ojos llenos de devoción. "Tu piedad y tu sentido de la moralidad es sin duda admirable Naruto-sama, me dan aun más ganas de servirte."

El pelirrojo se callo de bruces ante la respuesta de su nuevo seguidor mientras que Karin y Jugo seguían sin decir nada, demasiado incrédulos para hablar.

Levantándose de nuevo, empezó a frotarse el cuello con cara exasperada. "Vale, dejemoslo para otro momento, tenemos que salir de ..." se callo de golpe cuando empezó a oír los sonidos de lucha viniendo por la puerta. El pelirrojo extendió sus sentidos y pudo percibir sus Iwa Bushin luchando contra los guardias que no paraban de venir, dandose cuenta al fin que sus Kage Bushin habian sido disipados, tan concentrado estaba en la tarea de encontrar a Jugo y Kimimaro que ni se dio cuenta, se apresuro a formas los signos de la mano. "Mierda, Doton: Doryu Heki (Muralla de tierra)" y puso las manos en el suelo para levantar una gran pared defensiva tapando por completo la entrada. La buena noticia era que ahora estaban más seguros, la mala es que estaban completamente a oscuras.

" _Kurama-nii necesito un poco de tu chakra._ "

" **Toma lo que necesites cachorro.** " contesto el bijuu.

Naruto empezó a canalizar el chakra de su compañero y lo concentro en la palma de su mano. Al instante una pequeña bola de fuego ilumino la sala a oscuras, los 3 se sorprendieron al observar al pelirrojo, no porque hubiera sacado una bola de fuego de la nada sino porque su único ojo visible se había vuelto rojo con una hendidura negra en el centro.

"Na-Naruto-nii, tu ojo como has..." empezó a balbucear la chica.

"Os lo explicare luego, por ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí, una gran multitud de guardias se han amontonado fuera, tendremos que salir de otro modo." dijo con toda seriedad causando un poco de malestar a Karin y una mirada curiosa de Jugo. Kimimaro no se molesto por el cambio del pelirrojo, lo atribuyo a una de sus técnicas.

"¿Pero como? Hemos estado encerrados aquí durante años sin salir, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta la salida de la base y aunque lo supiéramos no podríamos ir por ahí, la salida de esta celda esta bloqueada." dijo en un principio antes de que su expresion preocupada se transformara en una de incredulidad. "¿Espera un momento? ¿Si no sabes donde esta la salida como has entrado?"

Naruto se rasco el cuello haciendo con una cara nerviosa. "Bueeeeno... apareci aquí con un jutsu de invocacion que salio mal jejeje." dijo riendose con nerviosismo al final.

Todos lo miraron con caras incredulas, excepto el peliblanco que seguia con su expresion neutra. "¿Un jutsu de invocacion?" pregunto Jugo confundido.

"¡Mirad! Podemos hablar de todo esto cuando no estemos en peligro de muerte." exclamo, nadie dijo nada más. "Bien, ahora, creo que tengo una idea pero tendremos que ser rápidos. Colocaos en las esquinas, necesito espacio."

Los 3 obedecieron sin preguntar, cuando estuvieron colocados observaron con miradas espectantes lo que iba a hacer.

" _Kami, Shinigami y Rikudo-jiji, por favor que esto funciones._ " rezo en silencio antes de actuar, empezó a trazar los signos de mano con su mano izquierda mientras mantenía la pequeña luz que daba el fuego en su mano derecha. "Doton: Chidou Kaku (Movimiento tectonico)" puso sus palmas en el suelo y un cilindro de rocas se alzo hacia arriba atravesando el tejado. El cilindro siguió ascendiendo sin parar mientras se podía oír desde la celda como iba reventando capa sobre capa de tierra. Naruto siguió concentrado en su técnica mientras intentaba percibir el momento en el que atravesara la ultima capa de tierra pero era difícil, sobretodo porque sus Iwa Bushin ya habían sido derrotados y los guardias estaban golpeando la pared de tierra intentando entrar.

En cuanto sintió que el pilar ya no oponía más resistencia volvió a bajarlo lo más rápido, en cuanto vio la cima del pilar lo dejo un poco por encima del nivel del suelo antes de mirar a los demás."¡Poneos encima del pilar, rápido!" no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, los 4 se pusieron encima del pilar antes que Naruto pusiera sus manos en la superficie del cilindro y empezaron a ascender como si de un ascensor se tratara.

Subieron en silencio sin decir nada, Naruto miro hacia arriba y pudo ver la luz entrando por el hueco que había creado pero estaba muy lejos aun, con diligencia, empezó a augmentar la velocidad de ascensión. Durante unos minutos todos pensaron que lo habían conseguido hasta que el pilar se paro de golpe quedándose atrapados a 1 del próximo piso, y la tierra empezó a temblar.

"¿Que esta pasando?" pregunto la chica Uzumaki.

"¡Mierda!, la tierra esta haciendo palanca sobre el pilar, no puedo moverlo." el temblor por todo el lugar se volvió más brutal. "¿Mierda, sabéis subir por las paredes con chakra?" pregunto con esperanza.

"Yo si, he recibido cierto entrenamiento, pero dudo que Jugo y Karin puedan hacerlo." contesto Kimimaro con voz monótona.

"Joder, y no seremos lo suficientemente rapidos para salir por ahi si tenemos que cargarlos hasta arriba." dijo el pelirrojo.

"Ahí."dijo el gigante señalando una puerta entreabierta a los lejos donde se podía ver un poco de luz pasando por ella.

Sin pensarlo, el pelirrojo cogió a su prima con dos manos y salto para subir en el siguiente piso seguido de cerca por sus 2 compañeros masculinos, intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre el suelo inestable y tembloroso. Corriendo con todo lo que tenia vio como el tejado empezaba a desmoronarse y cayendo por todos lados, esquivo como pudo los pedruscos mientras seguían corriendo hacia lo que pensaba que era la salida.

Cuando llegaron al fin, ni siquiera se lo pensó empujo la puerta hacia afuera, tenia demasiada prisa como comprobar lo que había al otro lado. Supongo que la idea de ser aplastado por las rocas no era muy atractiva.

Cuando todos pasaron por ella lo único que vieron fue azul.

Azul por doquier, una extensión de azul que se extendía hasta el infinito bajo el cielo de un azul más claro manchado por las nubes blancas.

Naruto se quedo embelesado por la vista, nunca había visto el mar y era más bello de lo que jamas se había imaginado.

Karin y Kimimaro sintieron una profunda nostalgia al ver el cielo despues de tanto tiempo pero el que se llevo la reacción más fuerte fue Jugo.

Por primera vez en su vida fue capaz de estar al aire libre, por primera vez respiraba el aire puro de la naturaleza en vez del aire lisiado y rancio de su celda y los anticepticos, por primera vez pudo ver el cielo en toda su extensión. Era hermoso, Jugo estaba que no cabía en su gozo y las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus ojos.

Toda esa escena abría sido realmente conmovedora …

…

…

...si no fuera porque ahora estaban cayendo en picado hacia el mar.

"¡A quien coño se le ocurre poner una puerta que da a un precipicio!" grito Naruto a pleno pulmón indignado.

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" su prima que llevaba antes en brazos se agarro al cuerpo del pelirrojo con todo lo que tenia mientras caían. Kimimaro y Jugo, que habían salido de su ensoñamiento intentaron agarrarse a las rocas en vano, iban demasiado rápido y no había una superficie regular a la que adherirse con chakra.

Actuando por puro instinto, Naruto canalizó el chakra de Kurama manifestando así sus 9 colas solidas y agarró con dos de ellas a sus compañeros varones mientras que con una mano abrazó con fuerza a Karin mientras que con la otra, canalizo cantidades masivas de chakra y apuntó hacia la superficie de roca.

El Uzumaki no sabia como lo había hecho, pero de sopetón, 3 cadenas hechas enteramente de chakra se dispararon de la palma de su mano, clavándose con fuerza en la dura roca y parando en seco la caída de los cuatro.

Los otros miraron con incredulidad al pelirrojo que se quedo con la mente en blanco preguntándose lo que había pasado.

" **O no... esas putas cadenas de mierda no.** " murmuro Kurama en un ligero tono de... ¿Miedo?

"¿Naruto-nii... tienes colas?"

El aludido soltó un profundo suspiro cansado. "Esta va a ser una conversación muuuuuuy larga..."

XENDX

* * *

Y aquí lo teneis, dejadme un like y algun comentario si os a gustado, y si no, siempre acepto las criticas constructiva.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente aquí esta el próximo capitulo, si muy rapido comparado con el ultimo, durante el ultimo mes tuve varios problemas y no pude escribir a gusto, ahora tengo más tiempo libre por lo que, bien por mi y por vosotros.

Cambien habréis notado que he cambiado el titulo de mi fic … bueno eso es porque … escribí mal la palabra Yoko, poniendo una "N" … ¡Dios que vergüenza! no me lo tengáis en cuenta por favor. El castellano/español no es mi lengua materna por lo que también me he dado cuenta de algunas faltas de ortografía, como siempre pido indulgencia.

Dicho esto disfrutad pero antes, gracias a los que me habéis dejado un comentario, aquí esta la respuesta.:

TXPOK2460 : gracias, aprecio el comentario.

Ryuumaou : pues mira ya no tendrás que esperar más, aquí esta.

Aten92 : Vaaaale, en orden , Karin sera solo eso, una prima muy cercana a la que considera una hermana pequeña, puede que Kurama sea amable con Naruto y lo vea como a un hermano pequeño pero Kurama sigue siendo Kurama … en resumen un cabronazo :D y para la ultima pregunta, si quieres saberlo leete este capitulo.

THE BLACK SHIELD : G.R.A.C.I.A.S sigue leyendo mi trabajo.

uzumakidragneel559 : tío/tía tengo una vida y escribir es mi aficion, escribo en cuanto puedo un poco de paciencia

bladetri : lol ;) gracias.

china lop32 : pues aquí tienes, en cuanto a Orochimaru va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de saber de él.

wolf1990 : vas a tener que esperar unos cuantos capítulos más para saberlo :).

james anderson : Nop, no esta pero si miras de cerca en este capitulo sabrás quien es su pareja.

: pues aquí tienes.

maestro della fiamma oscura : corto... ¡CORTO! Son +7000 palabras si eso te parece corto... bueno al menos este lo he hecho un poco más largo, como referencia escribo entre las 6000 y 10000 palabras para ir bien.

OTAKUFire : tranquilo mi querido camarada otaku, estas servido.

CCSakuraforever : pues aquí tienes un poco más de detalles sobre el grupo, disfruta.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Oscuridad, Lealtad y Viaje.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Ciudad portuaria de Oi

 **XxxXxxX**

A pesar de que era de noche, seguía habiendo mucho bullicio por las calles de la ciudad portuaria. Los clubs de danza, bares y demás locales de entretenimiento nocturno seguían abiertos a esas horas. Por ello, a pesar de 4 individuos iban vestidos de forma bastante vistosa pasaron relativamente desapercibidos intentando mezclarse como podían entre la multitud.

Naruto que se había puesto la capucha para ocultar su cara en caso de que alguien reconociera sus facciones, iba seguido por sus 3 compañeros en busca de algún lugar para alojarse por la noche. Ninguno de los 3 estaba acostumbrado a las multitudes y sus pintas no ayudaban, con Kimimaro paseándose con el pecho desnudo y Jugo que miraba a todas partes con nerviosismo, el pelirrojo solo pudo dar gracias a todos los transeúntes por estar demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos.

La escena que había dado lugar hace unas horas había dejado pendiente un montón de preguntas para los 3 ex-prisioneros pero decidieron confiar en el Uzumaki y se reservaron sus preguntas para cuando estuvieran en algún lugar más seguro y intimo.

Naruto empezaba a hartarse de caminar a siegas, llevaban una hora buscando algún lugar donde alojarse y hasta ahora solo había encontrado posadas que ya estaban completas o locales de entretenimiento. Podría ir por los tejados para tener una mejor visión pero eso seria llamar la atención de forma innecesaria, cosa que no quería, sobretodo en esta ciudad. Bueno, no en esta ciudad en concreto, Kurama había bromeado que lo peor que le podría haber pasado era aparecer en medio del despacho del Hokage a plena vista de todos... pues no había atinado muy lejos, porque en este mismo momento se encontraba en una ciudad de Hi no Kuni.

Por ello, prefería pasar desapercibido en caso de que algún ninja de Konoha estuviera apostado en esta ciudad por alguna misión o asiendo patrulla, ya era bastante malo que su grupo fuera tan peculiar.

El pelirrojo salio de sus pensamientos cuando no to a alguien agarrando su manga derecha, se giro para ver que había sido su prima. "Naruto-nii." dijo con voz tímida.

El chico le dedico una sonrisa. "¿Que pasa Karin.?"

"Podemos intentar ir por otro lado, no me gustan las... no estamos acostumbrados a estar rodeados por tanta gente."

Naruto se sorprendió, miro más de cerca y pudo ver la incomodidad de sus compañeros, Karin miraba al suelo con nerviosismo, Kimimaro a pesar de su semblante estoico, miraba de reojo a tos con cierta suspicacia, Jugo fue el que lo llevaba peor, parecía asustado mientras miraba por todos lados.

Naruto empezó a pensar en alguna solución, pasar por los tejados no era una opción, por lo que solo les quedaba... "Muy bien, vamos a intentar ir por los callejones, seguidme." el pelirrojo se encamino de nuevo por la calle pero esta vez, buscando algún pequeño camino entre los edificios. No tardo mucho en encontrar alguno y meterse en el junto con el resto de su equipo.

Cuando se adelantaron un poco más dentro del callejón soltaron un suspiro de alivio bajo la mirada de disculpa de su líder. "Lo siento, no se me había ocurrido que quizás no estabais acostumbrados a este ambiente."

Kimimaro se adelanto. "No se disculpe Naruto-sama,"

"Si Naruto-nii no podrías haberlo sabido."

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, iba a hablar pero noto entonces como Jugo empezaba a tambalearse con una mirada asustada. "¿Jugo?"

"¡Estoy bien!... Estoy bien, no os preocupéis." grito pero su respiración errática, desmentía su afirmación.

Naruto maldijo en silencio, se lo había estado tomando con demasiada calma, cuanto antes encontraran un alojamiento tranquilo antes podría ayudar a Jugo con su problema de personalidad. Pero rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando se fijo entonces en algunas firmas de chakra rodeandoles. Maldijo de nuevo, no estaba acostumbrado a usar su capacidad como sensor entre tanta gente, sus chakra eran tan insignificantes como el del resto de la población civil que era como buscar una gota de agua en una piscina.

"Vaya vaya, no os han dicho nunca que los niños no deben ir por los callejones a estas horas." oyeron los cuatro y se giraron para mirar a un gordo calvo que se acercaba por un lado del callejón con varios hombres detrás de él. Naruto estrecho los ojos mientras se ponía delante de Karin por si acaso, Kimimaro miro detrás de ellos para ver que habían bloqueado el otro camino, Jugo se estaba apoyando contra una pared con los ojos serados debido al dolor.

"¿Que queréis?" pregunto el Uzumaki con una voz fría que causo escalofríos a los adultos.

El líder que llevaba una sonrisa arrogante dijo con un tono alegre. "Veras, son tiempos difíciles, el dinero escasea para la gente honrada como nosotros y pensamos que quizás os gustaría dar algo a cambio de nuestros servicios."

"¿Vuestros servicios?" pregunto el peliblanco que miraba al líder de la banda como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, este es nuestro callejón y aveces pasan cosas malas, como buenos samaritanos nos aseguramos que las cosas se queden tranquilas pero todo el mundo necesita dinero por lo que si quisierais hacer un donativo..."

"No vas a recibir ni un solo ryo de nosotros basura inmunda, lárgate antes de que mi señor me mande matarte." dijo con furia Kimimaro.

Naruto se abofeteo la cara con exasperación. "Creía que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación Kimimaro, no soy tu señor."

"¿Maestro?"

"No."

"¿Milord?"

"¡No!"

"¿Oji-sama (principe)?

"¡Aun menos!"

"Caudillo."

"¡NOOO! ¡¿Y desde cuando soy un señor de la guerra?!" grito harto el pelirrojo.

"Estoy seguro que si os lo proponéis no abra nadie que os detenga en vuestro deseo de conquista." dijo mirándole con uso ojos convencidos llenos de devoción.

"No voy a conquistar nada ni siquiera … ¡Joder! ¿Podemos tener esta conversación luego por favor?"

"Por supuesto Naruto-Ō-sama (rey Naruto)." dijo mientras se inclinaba con una rodilla al suelo delante del pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Naruto estaba reteniendo sus ganas de matar a su compañero de cabello blanco, estaba segurísimo que lo estaba asiendo aposta, mientras Karin ocultaba su risa detrás de su mano mientras la otra agarraba la chaqueta de su primo. Jugo también se estaba riendo pero era una risa torcida, oscura … homicida.

El lider gordo de la banda los miro con rabia en sus ojos, nadie se burlaba de el de esa manera y salia impune. "Me he cansado, matad a esos idiotas, nos quedaremos con todo lo que teng..." se cayo entonces cuando oyó la risa de Jugo subiendo en volumen cada vez más hasta que el pelinaranja estaba soltando una carcajada demente. Para el horror de los pandilleros, Kimimaro, Karin y para gran fascinación morbosa de Naruto, todos observaron como unas marcas marrones empezaron a cubrir el brazo derecho de Jugo que tenia apoyado en la pared, dichas marcas subieron hasta la mitad de la cara tiñendo y mutando la piel del gigante hasta que era medio-irreconocible.

Cuando Jugo se puso recto, todos vieron como su mano derecha era de color marrón con una protuberancia que parecía curiosamente al filo de una Hacha. Los matones ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de parpadear, el líder fue decapitado en el acto, bajo la mirada de terror de sus subordinados y la risa demente de su asesino. Tuvieron que morir 3 matones más de forma brutal para que los otros reaccionaran, los pandilleros dieron media vuelta corriendo por sus vidas gritando aterrados y Jugo tenia toda la intencion de cazarlos.

"Jugo, basta" grito Kimimaro proyectando todo el instinto asesino que pudiera en él.

"¡No!¡No, voy a parar! Tantas personas que matar, tantas personas que mutilar, esta vez no pienso parar." dijo mientras se tiro directamente hacia Kimimaro. El peliblanco maldijo, a pesar de que estaba curado gracias al pelirrojo, no había comido nada desde hace mucho y sus músculos seguían un poco atrofiados, estaba físicamente débil aun. Iba a prepararse para el golpe pero este nunca iba a llegar.

Naruto salto directamente frente a Kimimaro escudandolo, eso no le importo a Jugo, levanto su mano/hacha y la bajo con la intención de hacer correr la sangre. Pero su brazo fue agarro por el lado romo y sin filo, inmobilizandolo por completo para gran disgusto del chico bipolar. Pero el disgusto fue sustituido por el terror, y no solo él, Kimimaro y Karin lo sintieron también, el instinto asesino de Naruto se proyecto por todo el callejón sofocando a los 3 pero en especial a Jugo que lo miraba con una cara aterrada.

Ni siquiera le hizo falta gritar, solo 2 palabras. "Basta Jugo."

El aludido se quedo congelado unos instantes, hasta que la piel marrón empezó a retroceder y las mutaciones sobre su cuerpo comenzaron a desaparecer. Después de eso, Naruto dejo caer su intención de matar, para gran alivio de todos, solo que fue corto, pues Jugo se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había estado apunto de hacer. Quería echar a correr, llorar en un rincón oscuro y no salir nunca más, había estado apunto de matar a Kimimaro, una de las únicas personas en su vida a la que podía llamar amigo, peor aun, había atacado a la persona que lo había rescatado del infierno, la que le había permitido por primera vez en su vida estar en libertad, tenia tantas ganas de morir en este momento.

Naruto soltó el brazo de Jugo y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. "Tranquilo, sabíamos que esto podía pasar, en cuanto estemos en un lugar seguro, vamos a remediar este problema de doble personalidad. ¿De acuerdo?" le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Jugo se quedo mirando a su salvador, a pesar de lo que había hecho, su mirada no cambio ni un ápice, ni asco, ni miedo, ni desprecio, solo comprensión y aceptación. El alivio cruzo las facciones del gigante y asintió. Pero entonces tuvo el impulso d de mirar los cadáveres de sus victimas y se sintió triste y asqueado por lo que había hecho.

Naruto observo a Jugo de nuevo y suspiro, al parecer iba a tener que hablar con el sobre esto. Fromo diez Kage Bushin antes de nada. "Usad el Henge en cualquier persona al azar y id a buscar algún alojamiento libre para 4 personas." los clones asintieron antes de transformarse y irse a cumplir sus ordenes. El pelirrojo se giro de nuevo para mirar a Jugo que seguía conmocionado. "Jugo mírame." el pelinaranja no respondió, le agarro entonces la cabeza y la giro en su dirección. "Jugo, mírame, no has hecho nada malo." le dijo causando que los ojos del chico se ensancharan por la incredulidad.

"¿Qu-que no he hecho nada malo? ¡Mira! Yo he...he..." grito sin poder terminar su declaración.

"Matado."concluyo el pelirrojo asiendo que Jugo se estremeciera. "Jugo, escúchame, la realidad es que aveces es necesario matar." lo miro incrédulo. "No todas las personas son buenas ni todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor." el chico lo miraba ahora con horror." Lo siento Jugo, pero es la verdad. Podía percibir claramente como ese hombre disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a la gente, realmente crees que abría sido bueno que hombre así estuviera suelto por el mundo"

El gigante se quedo en silencio meditando unos instantes pensando. "No ... no, tienes razon es solo que..." dudo en decir lo que pensaba, sus ideas chocaban con lo que el pelirrojo le acababa de decir.

"¿Que?"

"... Solo … Desearía que todo el mundo pudiera abandonar sus luchas y estar en paz " dijo finalmente. Jugo estaba seguro que Naruto iba a reírse de sus ideales ingenuos pero la única respuesta del chico fue una sonrisa.

"Yo también, un mundo en paz estaría bien … pero por desgracia siempre abra gente que quiera causar problemas, por sus ideales o por su ambición." Jugo bajo la cabeza deprimido, pero el chico no había acabado de hablar. "El mundo esta sumido en un ciclo de odio interminable, la gente lucho por rencor o por sus aspiraciones egoístas. Hubo gente que intento poner fin a este ciclo pero no pudieron por que o eran demasiado débiles o demasiado ingenuos para hacerlo." Naruto miro al cielo sumido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse que sus palabras habían captado por completo la atención de sus amigos. "Mi sueño es tener una familia y un hogar algún día, tener una vida plena en la que pueda sentirme seguro a su lado." dijo sorprendiéndoles a todos que tuviera tales planes de futuro ya en mente. "Si engarbo no quiero que experimenten la guerra, la perdida y el dolor, puede que sea ingenuo también pero ese es mi objetivo, el sueño que herede de un hombre que creía que la paz era posible. Creo que si nos unimos juntos y llegamos a comprendernos entre nosotros podemos dejar la lucha de lado, pero también abra gente que no le importe y priorice sus ambiciones sobre la paz. Por ello, pienso eliminar a cualquiera que ponga en peligro mi objetivo, sera duro y doloroso, ya me he hecho a la idea pero aun así, hice una promesa, herede la voluntad de que una paz duradera existe y pienso encontrarla aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, todo para proteger a la gente que amo. Esa es mi promesa, mi camino ninja." concluyo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Karin observo a su primo cautivada, jamas había oído a nadie con semejante convicción en sus palabras y luego recordó a su familia, la tragedia y la perdida que sufrió por las batallas y la codicia de varios hombres. La pelirroja tomo una decisión entonces, acepto el objetivo de su primo como el suyo pues era sin duda un sueño por el que merecía la pena luchar.

Kimimaro observo al hombre al que había jurado su lealtad con un fuego oculto bajo sus ojos. En un principio había decidido seguirle por su sentido del deber y debido a su deuda con él, pero ahora su punto de vista cambio completamente. Naruto era una persona amable y despiadada, suave y fuerte, en resumen, un hombre bueno que no temía hacer lo que debía con tal de asegurar la seguridad de los que le importaban. En la mente de Kimimaro, Naruto Uzumaki era una persona digna a la que seguir, y él iba a hacerlo aunque su viaje lo llevara hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Jugo tenia la mente en conflicto, él no era una persona violenta excepto cuando tenia su problema de cambio de personalidad, la idea de luchar para obtener la paz le parecía contradictoria pero por lo que pudo entender, si el pelirrojo no lograba que lo escucharan con palabras iba a obligarles a hacerlo con sus puños. Entendió que no todas las personas eran dignas de ser salvadas, Jugo se arrepentía de matar, y por lo que noto en el tono de voz del pelirrojo, él tampoco lo disfrutaba pero iba a hacerlo si eso significaba construir un futuro para sus seres queridos y protegerlos. Con to ello, el chico iba a tener que reconsiderar sus ideas a fondo.

Naruto salio entonces de su trance y se sonrojo. "Lo siento, me he dejado llevar." dijo sonriendo en señal de disculpa frotándose la nuca.

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza. "Para nada Naruto-sama, realmente me siento afortunado por haber podido escuchar tus palabras." dijo con una sonrisa.

Karin sonrió también. "¡Si! Ese es un buen sueño Naruto-nii" dijo con entusiasmo.

Las palabras de los hicieron que el chico se sonrojara hasta las raíces (y mira que era difícil siendo ya pelirrojo) y aparto la mirada incomodo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando percibió que uno de sus clones se había disipado dándole la ubicación de una posada.

Recomponiéndose, tosió un poco. "Ehem, bueno, uno de mis clones a encontrado un lugar donde quedarnos, sera mejor que vayamos tirando." dijo antes de ponerse en camino hasta que se quedo clavado en su lugar cuando la realidad lo golpeo como un rayo. " _Mierda, el clon que pregunto por la posada estaba ... ahora voy a tener que... ¡MIERDA!_ "

 **XxxXxxX**

"Espero que disfruten de su estancia aquí. ¿Desean que les traiga la cena?" pregunto una anciana desde la puerta corrediza que conectaba el pasillo de la posada a la habitación que había conseguido el grupo. La sala principal era un salón donde estaban colocadas una mesa baja para 4 personas con sillas sin patas con cojines y respaldo incorporados, dos sofás dobles con una televisión enfrente y 4 habitaciones individuales con futones y varias decoraciones que hacían que sus hospedajes parecieran más hogareños.

Estaban todos ahí, Jugo, Kimimaro, Karin y Naru... ¡¿una mujer rolliza de grandes pechos, culo firme y larga melena roja?!

"Muchas gracias por su tiempo, si pudiera servirnos la cena dentro de 1 hora seria de gran ayuda." dijo la bella mujer de 25 años mientras se inclinaba dejando al descubierto una buena cantidad de escote atreves de su kimono blanco con obi rojo.

"En absoluto." la expresión de la anciana cambio a una de incomodidad." Por cierto, siento de veras el comportamiento de mi hijo en la recepción, de verdad que me avergüenzo mucho." dijo dando una reverencia.

La pelirroja mayor tuvo varias gotas en la nuca, en cuanto entro por la puerta el recepcionista (el hijo de la dueña) empezó a chorrear sangre por la nariz a montones mientras la miraba con una sonrisa pervertida y le petia una cita sin parar. La anciana tuvo que golpearlo para que dejara de hacer el idiota antes de disculparse mil veces por el comportamiento de su hijo.

"No pasa nada, se lo aseguro." dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

La anciana suspiro aliviada. "Menos mal, estos jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen ningún sentido del auto-control. Disfrutad por favor." dijo despidiendose antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el instante en el que la anciana se fue, una nuve de humo consumio a la bella pelirroja y aparecio Naruto con una nuve de tormenta sobre la cabeza. "Porque siento como si una parte de mi que me hace hombre acaba de morir en este instante." dijo suspirando antes de girarse a mirar a sus compañeros.

Karin lo miraba haciendo un puchero celosa de la figura de la mujer en la que se habia transformado, Kimimaro tenia la misma cara estoica de siempre … solo que con las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz sangrando y Jugo … bueno, Jugo estaba mirando para otro lado para que no le vieran la cara, Naruto abría apostado todo el ramen del mundo a que también estaba sangrando por la nariz.

"¿No ayudáis sabéis?" dijo con cara de palo antes de poner una expresión seria rompiendo el ambiente incomodo. "Bien, tenemos una hora antes de la cena, me gustaría tener a Jugo conmigo para arreglar su condición. ¿Que vais a hacer?" pregunto la ultima parte al pelirrojo y al albino.

Karin le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Voy a tomarme un baño, hace siglos que no me he bañado." dijo con entusiasmo.

"Yo también, deseo quitarme este olor persistente a muerte y medicamentos." dijo con voz tranquila.

El pelirrojo asintió. "Muy bien, lo he pagado ya todo por adelantado y he comprado unos kimonos que tenían para la gente que viene a hospedarse, os servirá hasta mañana cuando iremos a comprar ropa de verdad." no es que sus compañeros fueran muy bien vestidos que se diga, medio desnudos, con pijamas o con la ropa hecha jirones, tendría que comprar suministros con urgencia " _No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente a Kaa-chan por darme dinero para emergencias._ " pensó el pelirrojo.

Kimimaro y Karin salieron del cuarto dejando a solas al pelirrojo y al pelinaranja. "Muy bien vamos a sentarnos." dijo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo esperando a que Jugo hiciera lo mismo.

Con nerviosismo, el gigante obedeció poniéndose en la misma posición que Naruto y espero con ansias el como iba a ayudarle.

"Muy bien, quiero que cierres los ojos, te relajes y no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga." Jugo parecía reacio pero obedeció. Cerró los ojos y despejo su mente, se quedo así un buen rato hasta que noto una mano posándose en su frente y sintió una sensación difícil de explicar, como si se hubiera … sumergido en algún lugar por falta de una explicación mejor. "Ya puedes abrirlos." oyó y eso hizo.

Jugo al abrir los ojos vio al pelirrojo sonriendole pero había algo mal, estaba de pie cuando hace un rato estaba sentado, más raro aun fue el hecho de que él mismo estaba de pie cuando no recordaba haberse levantado.

"¿Que ha pasado?" pregunto confundido y asustado, estaba en un vació enteramente blanco excepto por el suelo que parecía estar recubierto por una superficie de agua de unos 10 centímetros de profundidad que se extendía hasta el infinito.

"Estamos en tu mente, tu paisaje mental para ser exactos, te he traído aquí con un poco de ayuda." dijo de forma críptica.

Jugo no entendió a que se refería ni tampoco sabia que hacían aquí, iba a preguntar pero una presencia les llamo la atención a los 2, la superficie acuosa a unos pocos metros de ellos empezó a generar ondas sobre la superficie plana y del centro empezó a emerger una persona. Naruto no se sorprendió ni un poco por ello pero Jugo estaba conmocionado, la persona que salio a la superficie era … él mismo.

Una versión más malsana, psicópata y violenta de él mismo, su otra personalidad.

"¿Así que has venido por fin aquí a entregarme el control?" pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra Kuro-Jugo.

Jugo estaba demasiado conmocionado para responder por lo que Naruto tomo la palabra. "En realidad hemos venido a hablar."

Kuro-Jugo miro detenidamente a Naruto unos instantes antes de hablar. "Ya veo, tu has aceptado tu otra mitad y esperas que este débil engendro haga lo mismo conmigo. ¡Pierdes el tiempo! Es demasiado débil y ingenuo para hacer eso." exclamo.

Jugo rompió contacto visual con su otra personalidad antes de girar la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Naruto-san. "¿De que esta hablando?" pregunto asustado.

Naruto lo miro con seriedad. "Algo que nunca jamas debió pasar y que debes asumir ahora, esta persona que ves Jugo eres tu." dijo sorprendiendo al pelinaranja.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. "No¡No! ¡Yo no soy así!" exclamo desesperado.

Kuro-Jugo hizo una mueca. "Te lo dije, este idiota se niega a ver la realidad." dijo con desdén.

"Déjame explicárselo y quizás lo entienda." le contesto con dureza al ser oscuro antes de mirar a su compañero. "Cuando digo que eres tu, me refiero a que él es parte de ti, una parte oscura que a sufrido mucho y que has reprimido durante años en el fondo de ti. Quisiste reprimirlo con tanta fuerza que acabo convirtiéndose en su propia persona gracias a tu capacidad única."dijo en un tono de conferencia.

Pero Jugo siguió negándose a creerlo. "No, no puede ser, yo no soy a si es imposi..." no acabo su declaración pues fue derribado por una cuarta persona que había aparecido en el lugar. Al recuperarse del golpe, Jugo miro a su atacante y se sorprendió hasta la médula al ver a otro Naruto, no era un clon eso seguro, pudo ver con claridad como su único ojo visible tenia la esclerotida completamente negra al igual que su otra personalidad. "Deja de comportarte como un puto niño y haz las paces con tu personalidad oscura." exclamo claramente harto.

"¿Co-co-como puede ser?" pregunto el pelinaranja.

Naruto suspiro. "Veras pensé que te ibas a resistir a creer por lo que me force a materializar mi propia parte oscura, es una parte de mi despues de todo y ya hace tiempo que he llegado a un acuerdo con ello. La verdad es, que si no te hubiera arreado él lo abría hecho yo mismo." dijo solemne.

"Yo soy la manifestación de los pensamientos y experiencias más oscuras que Naruto Uzumaki a experimentado nunca, soy una parte de él, una que no puede ser negada por nadie. Lo que estas asiendo es negar con vehemencia todo tu dolor, tu soledad y tu odio en vez de aceptarlo y vivir con él."

Kuro-Jugo observo satisfecho como la parte oscura de Naruto declaraba lo obvio y esperando que el idiota en cuestión aceptara de una puñetera vez la verdad.

"Pero yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie..." dijo con un hilo de voz que causo que su parte oscura estuviera apunto de saltar encima de él con furia, pero se detuvo. Miro a Naruto un momento y vio que este le dio un gesto de negación y a regañadientes se calmo.

Naruto se acerco al pelinaranja y se planto delante de él y lo miro con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir. "¿Dime Jugo, que harías si fuera ahora mismo a matar a Karin y Kimimaro?" dijo en un tono que mando escalofríos al chico.

"¿Qu-que?" dijo horrorizado.

"¿Que harías si fuera ahora mismo a matar a Karin y Kimimaro?" repitió en el mismo tono frio.

"¡No! No puedes ha..." no acabo la declaracion pues salio disparado por el golpe que le dio el pelirrojo.

"Claro que puedo, soy de largo más fuerte que todos vosotros, Karin no sabe luchar y Kimimaro esta debilitado, el único que podría pararme los pies eres tu pero eres demasiado cobarde tanto para hacer algo y aceptar la realidad." dijo con crueldad.

Las lagrimas empezaron a subir a los ojos del gigante. "¿Porque haces esto?" pregunto en un tono suplicante.

"Porque lo necesitas, necesitas ver la realidad de este mundo, te lo dije de vuelta en ese callejón, este mundo no es bueno y fácil, es duro y cruel. A pesar de la tranquilidad que uno pueda experimentar las dificultades siempre vienen, no puedes permitirte negarlo más. Lo que tienes ante ti mismo es tu propia oscuridad, una parte de ti mismo que has decidido olvidar y ignorar porque te negabas a ver la realidad. Es hora de que crezcas Jugo como lo hice yo en su momento." dijo al final de la frase mirando su propia copia oscura. Le tendió la mano y este la acepto y en unos instantes empezó a desaparecer dejando atrás un sendero partículas brillantes

Jugo observo todo el fenómeno con asombro, si lo que Naruto decía era verdad, necesitaba volver a ser completo, aceptar de buena gana que todos esos años en el infierno eran injustos. El no era un monstruo por tener esta habilidad, se había convertido en un monstruo al negarse a ver su situación por como era, en vez de eso se justifico que era demasiado peligroso para los demás y debía estar encerrado.

Miro a su otra personalidad y se levanto para acercarse a ella, cuando estuvo a unos metros se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos. "Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie."

"Vas a tener que hacerlo si quieres proteger lo que tenemos ahora, somos libres después de años de cautiverio y ni muerto pienso permitir que nos encierren de nuevo."

"Pero le aras daño a la gente..." empezó pero nunca acabo.

"Idiota, no hay un tú ni un yo, solo un nosotros, soy la parte más oscura de ti mismo mientras tu eres la más blanca por así decirlo, si estamos completos podremos tomar las decisiones correctas para hacer lo que querremos en vez de ser un extremo o el otro y poner en riesgo lo que podamos llegar a construir." afirmo con vehemencia Kuro-Jugo.

Jugo se quedo mirando a su clon oscuro. "...¿Realmente tenemos que hacerlo verdad?"

La expresión de Kuro-Jugo se suavizo significativamente al oír el nosotros. "Ya es hora que volvamos a estar completos, como toda persona debería ser en vez de ser dos personas en un mismo cuerpo." dijo antes de tenderle la mano.

El gigante se demoro unos instante antes de agarrar la no y cuando lo hizo, en un brillante destello de luz blanca todos desaparecieron.

XxxXxxX

Naruto abrió los ojos en el mundo real y saco la mano de la frente de Jugo esperando a que él abriera los ojos.

Unos minutos más tarde el pelinaranja abrio los ojos y miro a su alrededor con una mirada impacible hasta que sus ojos calleron sobre el pelirrojo.

"¿Como te sientes?" pregunto Naruto con una pizca de preocupacion.

Al principio, Jugo no hizo nada, hasta que le dio una sonrisa de felicidad y sinceridad. "Bien, muy bien, no me he sentido tan bien desde que tengo memoria. Me siento... entero." dijo en un tono satisfecho.

Naruto suspiro aliviado, supongo que iba a tomar un tiempo para conocer al nuevo Jugo... aunque tampoco era como si lo conociera desde hace mucho.

El pelirrojo sonrió. "¿Bien que te parece si vamos a darnos un baño?" y Jugo le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **XxxXxxX**

Los 4 integrantes del grupo se encontraban comiendo después de un largo y relajante baño. La comida estaba exquisita, sin duda el mejor manjar que habían probado nunca, Karin estaba comiendo con todo lo que tenia disfrutando plenamente del momento, Jugo y Kimimaro se lo tomaban con más calma, pero Naruto podía notar con facilidad los movimientos ansiosos de los dos, intentando comer lo más rápido que podían sin parecer maleducados.

"Chicos tomaoslo con más calma, la comida no ira a ninguna parte." dijo con un tono divertido.

Karin que tenia la boca llena se lo trago todo de un golpe antes de beber agua. "Lo siento, , pero asía tanto tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno." dijo con ligero sonrojo avergonzada.

"Yo ni siquiera había probado algo tan bueno." dijo Kimimaru.

"Yo tampoco, tampoco es como si a Orochimaru le hubiera preocupado si comía bien o me sentía a gusto."

Naruto se congelo por un momento al oír su declaración. "Espera un momento, lo haces sonar como si siempre hubieras estado con Orochimaru." Jugo se quedo mirando a Naruto con cara de palo. "¿En serio?" pregunto con incredulidad.

El pelinaranja asintió. "Si, siempre he estado con él, desde que nací. No conozco las circunstancias, nunca me dio muchos detalles, pero al parecer me encontró cuando era un recién nacido y vio utilidad en mis habilidades cuando me hizo unas pruebas. Después de eso, consiguió crear una especie de sello que replicaba en parte mis habilidades. Despues de aquello ya no tenia utilidad alguna para mi, pero me mantuvo cerca por si acaso se le ocurría algún nuevo experimento." dijo con amargura.

Naruto frunció el ceño con furia. " _Si me encuentro a ese pedofilo voy a meterle un puto árbol por el culo._ " pensó antes de mirar a su prima. "¿Y tu Karin desde cuando has estado atrapada en esa base?"

La pelirroja dejo de comer para bajar la mirada deprimida. "5 años, casi 6. Orochimaru me encontró cuando unos ninjas de mi antigua aldea intentaron usar a mi madre y a mi como incubadoras para recrear el clan Uzumaki en Kusa. Mi … mi madre murió protegiéndome, y cuando los bastardos iban a cogerme Orochimaru apareció y los mato antes de llevarme con él." dijo mientras intentaba mantener las lagrimas que amenazaban por derramarse por su mejilla. Fue entonces que noto una cálida mano encima de la suya y al seguirla vio que era Kimimaro que la había cogido para ofrecer apoyo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. La chica se sonrojo un poco pero asintió agradecida al albino.

La sonrisa de Kimimaro desapareció en cuanto se dispuso a contar su pasado. "Yo nací en Kiri, bajo el ala del clan Kaguya. Mi familia era tristemente conocida por su amor por la batalla y por su sed de sangre sin limites. Yo nací con el Kekkei Genkai único de mi clan, el Shikotsumyako." dijo antes de tender la mano izquierda y subir su manga asía arriba. En unos segundos, Naruto se quedo impactado al ver unos husos saliendo del antebrazo del albino. "La capacidad de mi Kekkei Genkai me permite enviar chakra a las moléculas de calcio en mi cuerpo y hacer crecer mis huesos como yo deseo. El problema es que con esta habilidad venia una enfermedad que iba a matarme inevitablemente." dijo antes de mirar al pelirrojo. "Hasta que llegaste tu Naruto-sama." dijo y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"No fue nada, supongo que alimentando y expulsando calcio continuamente mientras usas esa habilidad debió causarte una intolerancia al calcio, si expulsas algo continuamente el cuerpo humano va a pensar que es nocivo y sin calcio, no hay huesos y sin huesos no hay sangre."

Kimimaro asintió. "El problema fue que era una habilidad muy rara que solo aparecía cada muchas generaciones y mi padre temiéndome me encerró para que no diera problemas. Las únicas veces en cuanto se me permitía salir era cuando el clan necesitaba que luchase con ellos." dijo asiendo que los otros 3 fruncieran el ceño con disgusto. "Cuando mi clan decidió atacar Kiri por una razón que desconosco, yo me escape para no ser asesinado por los ninjas en busca de sangre Kaguya y Orochimaru me encontró. Dijo que iba a ser muy útil para el como su nuevo cuerpo pero debido a mi enfermedad cambio de opinión."

"¿Espera un momento, cuerpo?" pregunto desconcertado.

Kimimaro asintió. "Orochimaru tiene como objetivo obtener la inmortalidad por lo que invento una técnica que le permite cambiar de cuerpo consumiendo el alma del antiguo propietario."

Naruto hizo una mueca de asco, que tan enfermo debía ser alguien como para vivir de semejante manera y usando semejantes métodos para asegurar su supervivencia sabia que Orochimaru era un enfermo que tenia una obsesión con los experimentos pero esto era ir demasiado lejos.

"¿Y tu Naruto-nii, cual es tu historia?" pregunto Karin sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos negativos.

Naruto suspiro, supongo que había llegado la hora de que alguien, aparte del clan tengu, supiera su historia.

(30 minutos después)

Silencio, era todo lo que se podía oír en la mesa, Naruto les contó toda su vida, sin dejarse nada, desde la primera vez que conoció a Kurama hasta el día de hoy. Claro, había hecho un resumen de las partes más importantes de su vida para abreviar pero había resaltado las partes más importantes.

En un principio todos se quedaron conmocionados al explicarles su relacion con Kurama, más aun al saber que el bijuu lo consideraba su hermano pequeño, Karin casi se había puesto a llorar cuando le explicó la forma en la que le expulsaron del orfanato cuando tenia 5 años y pudo ver como Kimimaro y Jugo apretaron sus puños sobre la mesa de pura rabia al saber la forma en la que perdió su ojo izquierdo.

Cuando llego la parte donde explico su vida con el clan tengu, los 3 tuvieron unas sonrisas alegres al saber que la vida del pelirrojo no había sido una mierda completa pero el shock llego inmediatamente cuando llego a la parte de su prueba. El albino y el pelinaranja miraron con respeto al pelirrojo por haber sido capaz de hacer lo que tenia que hacer para cumplir las expectativas de su abuelo al matar a ese criminal mientras que la chica Uzumaki lo miro con pena, ella no consideraba que un niño de apenas 8 años tuviera que matar para demostrar algo … y luego llego la parte que, según ellos era totalmente ficticia. Bueno, no lo dijeron en esas palabras, solo que era muy difícil de creer, el ser nombrado como sucesor del sabio de los seis caminos era muy difícil de tragar … hasta que se quito el parche en el ojo izquierdo y todas las dudas murieron dejando solo la incredulidad absoluta.

Naruto los miro a todos. "¿Estáis bien?" pregunto.

Karin lo miraba con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula caída hasta la mesa, Kimimaro tenia los ojos muy abiertos pero su mirada impasible seguía presente y la expresión de Jugo era más notable, lo miraba con algo parecido a … la reverencia.

El albino fue el primero en recuperarse. "Si Naruto-sama, estamos bien, te pido mil perdones por haber dudado de ti." dijo bajando la cabeza.

"Así que tu deseo de traer la paz ..." empezó Jugo.

Naruto asintió. "Herede la voluntad de Asura y Indra, cada uno de ellos tenia su opinión sobre como la paz debía manejarse, pero yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos, por lo que elegí hacerlo a mi manera. Mi respuesta pareció complacer a Rikudo-jiji por lo que decidió remplazar mi ojo perdido con este." dijo indicando con el indice su ojo Rinnegan.

"¿Como es ver a través de los ojos del Rikudo no Sennin?" pregunto emocionada la pelirroja.

Naruto soltó una risa ante la pregunta. "Bien, cuando no llevo el parche en el ojo, soy capaz de ver el chakra en su estado más puro a través del cuerpo y el ambiente pero su mayor habilidad es la comprensión."

"¿Comprensión?" pregunto curiosa la chica.

El pelirrojo asintió. "Si, no importa el jutsu que una persona utilice, mientras haya chakra involucrado soy capaz de entender la técnica por completo lo que me permite tomar medidas en contra de ella y incluso recrearla si me empeño en ello." dijo para gran sorpresa de todos.

"Ya veo, es muy similar al sharingan del clan Uchiha, el clan con el que Orochimaru estaba obsesionado." concluyo el albino.

"Más o menos, el sharingan permite copiar los jutsus que ve copian los mudras y viendo el flujo de chakra en el cuerpo del usuario, solo copian lo que ven sin adaptar la técnica a sus propios cuerpos por lo que la técnica que hayan copiado sera más débil que si la hubieran aprendido por ellos mismos, o eso he leído en la biblioteca del clan tengu." explico en un tono de conferencia.

"Ya veo, debo decir que eres un shinobi con un buen saco de sorpresas, siendo el jinchuriki del Kyu... perdón Kurama-sama , teniendo el ojo del Shinobi no Kami original, un sensor y ese truco que hizo con las cadenas cuando nos rescato." concluyo el albino.

"Kongo Fusa (Cadenas Diamantina), uno de los rasgos particulares del clan Uzumaki, puede que Karin también lo tenga ya que tiene el ojo de Kagura." dijo mirando a su prima que empezaba a sonrojarse.

"¿Ojo de Kagura?" pregunto Juugo sin comprender.

"Es como se llama en realidad nuestra capacidad como sensor, no solo nos permite reconocer y identificar el chakra a largas distancias también nos permite rastrearlo y hasta cierto punto predecir las acciones que van a hacer los objetivos centrándonos en las emociones que desprende su chakra, soy bastante bueno usándolo gracias a Kurama-nii."dijo orgulloso de que todos esos años de entrenamiento hayan dado sus frutos.

"Y ahora una capacidad de sensor de ultima generación." dijo suspirando el albino. "¿Hay algo más con lo que quiera sorprendernos Naruto-sama?"

El pelirrojo se lo quedo mirando y le dedico una sonrisa antes de tender su mano derecha con la palma boca arriba. Desde el centro de su palma empezó a crecer una pequeña flor de color violeta bajo la mirada asombrada de todos. Cuando estuvo completamente crecida la arranco de raiz y se la dio a Karin que parecía fascinada por todo el proceso.

"¿Como has hecho eso?" pregunto la pelirroja cogiendo la flor.

"Mi mejor conjetura es que es un Kekkei Genkai." afirmo Kimimaro.

Naruto asintió. "Si combinando Suiton y Doton junto a una gran cantidad de vitalidad soy capaz de usar el Mokuton, el Kekkei Genkai único que hasta que yo nací solo podía usarlo mi Bisabuelo Hashirama Senju."

"¿El Shodaime Hokage?" pregunto Jugo, Naruto asintió lo que causo que la expresión de Jugo se volviera extremadamente seria. "Deberías ir con cuidado en el futuro, Orochimaru también tenia una malsana obsesión con el Shodaime Hokage, si llegara a descubrir todas las habilidades que tienes estoy seguro que intentaría ir a por tu cuerpo." esa declaración hizo que Kimimaro frunciera la cejas con furia y Karin mirara a su pariente preocupada.

"No te preocupes, voy a ir con cuidado. Dicho esto el problema que vamos a hacer ahora." dijo el ojiazul.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto confundida.

"Tenia planeado ir a Kumo hasta que me encontré con vosotros y sigo teniendo la intención de ir ahí. ¿Que vais a hacer vosotros?"

Kimimaro se levanto y camino unos pasos hasta ponerse al lado del rubio y puso su rodilla al suelo mientras se inclinaba. "Reitero lo que dije cuando me salvaste de la muerte, te seguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno si hace falta. Permiteme luchar por tu sueño." dijo con convicción.

"Kimimaro..." el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido.

"Naruto-nii, eres la única familia que me queda. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?" pregunto nerviosa con los ojos húmedos.

El Uzumaki se giro para mirar a su prima y se demoro unos segundos en dar su respuesta. "Claro, los pelirrojos tenemos que apoyarnos." dijo con una sonrisa. Para gran deleite de la chica que se levanto y se tiro a los brazos del chico.

El momento conmovedor duro un minuto antes de que Naruto aflojara su abrazo en su prima y mirara a Jugo. "¿Y tu?"

El pelinaranja se quedo mirando al pelirrojo. "Tu me ayudaste a ver la realidad de mi vida, me mostraste que el mundo era duro y cruel. Pero a pesar de ello quieres luchar para que sea un lugar mejor, si me lo permites quisiera luchar a tu lado, por una paz duradera. Quiero creer en tu sueño"

Naruto se quedo conmovido, quizá no lo hubiera planeado pero al final el incidente a principios de su viaje trajo algo bueno con todo aquello. " _Quizá no voy a matar a Azazel... solo voy a darle una paliza._ " penso brevemente antes mirar con una sonrisa a sus compañeros … no, amigos, la simple idea le trajo una sonrisa a la cara. "Muy bien, en ese caso mañana nos iremos, pero tenemos un problema." dijo perdiendo todo el entusiasmo. "Soy una persona buscada por todo Hi no Kuni y las fronteras están vigiladas, dudo mucho que los ninjas de Konoha me dejen pasar asi como así."

"No podrías usar un Henge, seria demasiado evidente. ¿Entonces que hacemos?" pregunto Karin.

Naruto se lo pensó un momento hasta que recordó sus clases de geografía con Kokabiel y tuvo una idea. "Si no podemos ir directamente, tendremos que hacer un rodeo." dijo con una sonrisa que confundió a todos los presentes.

 **XxxXxxX**

A la mañana siguiente los 4 salieron de la posada a primera hora para evitar que las calles se llenaran demasiado de gente. Fueron prime a una tienda shinobi, Naruto actualmente era el único que tenia ropa decente y no podía tener a sus 3 amigos caminando de aquí a Kumo usando solo un Kimono de balneario. El pelirrojo se sentó en un sillón esperando que los otros llegaran con su capucha puesta tapándole el pelo y oscureciendo sus características faciales, lo único que se podía ver a través de ella era su ojo derecho azul y su menton.

Un bostezo llamó su atención, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en su cabeza. " _Buenos días Kurama-nii._ " dijo en su cabeza antes de concentrarse y aparecer en su paisaje mental.

Vio el kitsune tumbado con sus manos sobre los codos. " **Buenos días cachorro**."

"Te note muy callado ayer." declaro aunque para Kurama estaba claro que era una pregunta.

"Solo pensé que eras perfectamente capaz de lidiar con la situación, tienes madera de líder." le dijo con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo pero pronto lo cambio por una sonrisa siniestra. "¿No sera que mi descubierta habilidad para crear cadenas de chakra te a puesto nervioso?"

Kurama se puso furioso. " **¡Callate! Me pase una puta década y media atado y empalado por esa misma habilidad de la que tanto fardas. Lo juro, ese tomate debía tener una sádica … o quizá masoquista.** " le dijo con una sonrisa presumida al final.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta la raiz entendió el mensaje. "¡No metas a Akeno en esto!" grito a pleno pulmón.

" **Porque no, estoy seguro que puede poner el Kongo Fusa a buen uso ahora, esa chica ya gemía como una perra cuando le arreabas el culo y la montabas por detrás, seguro que si la atas y la violas se quedara encantada.** " exclamo antes de partirse el culo en su cara.

Estando demasiado avergonzado para responder, desapareció del lugar dejando al kitsune solo. " _ **Oh si aun lo tengo en mi, nadie supera a un zorro cuando de burlas se trata.**_ " pensó satisfecho.

De vuelta a al mundo real el pelirrojo intentaba controlar su sonrojo. "Ero-kitsune." murmuro.

"¿Naruto-sama, se encuentra bien?" reconoció la voz de Kimimaro y miro hacia su dirección.

Kimimaro llevaba unas sandalias shinobi negras con pantalones del mismo color con unas vendas blancas atadas en los tobillos, la parte superior iba cubierta por un una camisa de color blanco con mangas anchas y la parte inferior tan larga le cubría su parte trasera y delantera hasta las rodillas, dicha prenda la llevaba ligeramente entreabierta por delante de forma tan suelta que podría quitársela sin muchos problemas y atada por un cinturón de cuerdas de color rojo oscuro.

Karin llevaba las mismas sandalias del mismo color con unos pantalones largos estrechos a juego y una camiseta de color purpura de manga larga y un portakunais en su pierna derecha. También llevaba unas gafas con cristales óvalos y montura de color rojo. Por que la estaba viendo de frente, se le pasaron los 3 rollos de sellado atados a su espalda

En cuanto a Jugo llevaba las mismas sandalias y el mismo tipo de pantalón que Kimimaro y él mismo y … ¿una capa suelta? Llevaba un trozo de tela de color negro que dejaba a la vista su brazo derecho y cubría lo demás aunque por debajo de esto no llevaba nada.

"¿Kimimaro, Jugo, no vais un poco demasiado ligeros de ropa?" pregunto un poco incomodo.

"Es necesario para usar nuestras técnicas, no quiero poner agujeros por mi ropa constantemente y Jugo literalmente haría trisas toda su ropa si se transforma para luchar." dijo tranquilamente.

"No es que no pueda ver la lógica es solo que..." pensó antes de mirar a su prima que miraba al albino con una cara que tenia el mismo tono de rojo que su pelo. Pero Naruto noto un pequeño detalle diferente en la chica. "¿Karin, desde cuando necesitas gafas?" pregunto mientras se dirigía al mostrador para pagar.

"En realidad desde siempre, con las prisas me olvide las mías en la base." dijo en un tono lúdico.

El chico pareció avergonzado mientras sacaba su cartera de piel de tigre, era de color blanco con rayas negras. "Lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido..."

La chica le dedico una sonrisa. "Es igual esas gafas ni siquiera me gustaban, prefiero mil veces estas nuevas."

"La ropa, gafas nuevas, un funda de kunais, 15 kunais, 3 rollos de sellado, en total son 142 564 ryos. ( por si os lo preguntáis, 1000 ryos, son 1000 yenes)

El pelirrojo suspiro ates de pagar. " _Por millonésima vez, gracias Kaa-chan._ " "Bien, pongámonos en marcha." dijo saliendo de la tienda junto con el resto del grupo. Caminaron por las calles ahora un poco más concurridas que ayer y se encaminaron fuera de la ciudad.

1 hora después, el grupo estaba al borde de un acantilado con vistas al mar, estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la carretera para que nadie los viera pero por si acaso, Naruto activo el ojo de Kagura para vigilar el perímetro, asintiendo satisfecho al sentir que no había nadie a 1 kilómetro a su alrededor se giro para mirar a su grupo.

"¿Muy bien antes de empezar hay alguien que tenga miedo a las alturas o vértigo?" todos se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza. "Bien entonces..." se acerco a su prima y hizo un solo sello de mano antes de tocar a su prima, tal era su dominio sobre esta técnica que solo necesitaba un mudra para usarla.. "Doton: Keijugan no Jutsu (técnica de la roca ligera."

Todos incluida Karin se quedaron mirando al rubio confundidos hasta que se quedaron incrédulos al ver al pelirrojo coger a su prima y tirarla por el aire. Karin empezó a gritar con los ojos cerrados pensando que se iba a caer y Jugo y Kimimaro se prepararon para cogerla pero esta nunca cayo. Los 2 varones en el suelo miraron sorprendidos como la chica Uzumaki se quedaba flotando por el aire. Cuando Karin abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba cayendo miro a su primo con cara sorprendida

Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa astuta. "No pensarías que iba a tirarte por los aires así como así. Iremos a nuestro próximo destino volando." dijo antes de repetir el proceso con el pelinaranja y el albino.

Después de años practicando la transformación elemental, junto a la ayuda de muchos clones había llegado a un punto donde cualquier técnica Doton y Suiton que usara era varias veces más poderosa de lo normal, solo llevaba el primer paso para el Futon y el Raiton y no conocía muchos jutsus de dicho elemento pero podía usarlos bien y sin problemas.

"¿Vamos a ir a Kumo volando?" pregunto Jugo mientras saltaba para elevarse por los aires junto a Kimimaro.

"El pelirrojo negó. "Podrían vernos mientras cruzamos la frontera y podrían considerarlo un movimiento hostil o peor aun, una invasión. Prefiero no correr ningún riesgo." contesto mientras se elevaba por el aire. Con un poco de esfuerzo y concentración convoco 3 cadenas de chakra y las atado a la cintura de sus amigos. " A pesar de que he anulado vuestro peso gracias a esta técnica no podéis dirigir la trayectoria para desplazaros si no podéis usar el elemento futon, por eso os voy a arrastrar conmigo." dijo antes de canalizar su chakra Futon a sus pies y empezó a encaminarse asía su destino.

"¿Entonces a donde vamos?" pregunto Karin.

"Iremos a un país marítimo que esta cerca de aquí y cogeremos un barco para ir a Kaminari no kuni." contesto.

"¿Cual es el nombre de ese país?"

El pelirrojo sonrió "Nami no Kuni."

XENDX

* * *

Pues ya esta, si, la próxima parada es Nami, o el país de la ola para los que no sepáis la versión japonesa, tengo algo ya planeado por lo que esperad el próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, antes de empezar me gustaría deciros que a partir de mañana voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, tenia unos dias tranquilos y he podido trabajar agusto pero ahora se me vuelve encima el trabajo y voy a tener que cumplir. Seguire escribiendo en cuanto pueda pero no sera tan seguido. Ahora reviews:

Fati : Gracias y aquí tienes

Guekoga : pues ahora lo sabras, gracias.

Jenko99 : lo siento vas a tener que esperar un poco más.

James anderson : primero, gracias por seguirme, si que eres un fan muy atento, en cuanto a tu pregunta no, ya están decididas y no voy a ponerlo a votacion, son 5.

Joakiiin-14 : ya lo se, mi resumen es una mierda pero en el momento no se me ocurría como explicarlo brevemente mi fic sin regalar demasiado, aun así gracias por darle una oportunidad.

PD: me gusta DxD pero es verdad que Ise deja muuuuuuuuuucho que desear como prota … y hay partes donde es verdad que se podría haber hecho mas serio y menos ero , en lo personal, creo que en cuanto acabe con este fic haré un crossover de Naruto y DxD aunque aun queda mucho para eso.

PPD : y voy a seguir arriesgándome con Akeno (if you know what I mean ;) )

Para los demas review siento no contestar pero son las 3h00 de la noche hora local y me voy a la cama, buenas noches y disfruten … mierda es verdad tengo que publicar el otro capitulo para Harry (suspiro) voy a acabar empalmando la noche lo estoy viendo. (¬ ¬)

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9 : Nami, Rescate y Confrontación.**

 **XxxXxxX**

En el mar oriental cerca de las costas de Nami no Kuni, surcaban por el cielo 4 individuos a toda velocidad. Naruto había estado llevando a sus amigos a rastras por el cielo desde hacia 4 horas, aun le quedaba mas de la mitad de su chakra pero empezaba a preocuparse. A pesar de que había pedido indicaciones no estaba del todo seguro de si iban por buen camino, cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera desviado de su rumbo sin darse cuenta.

El no había querido ir a la onda de esa forma pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones, se necesitaba un permiso para embarcar a las naves y aunque lo tuviera le habían dicho que los únicos capaces de llevarlos a Nami no Kuni eran las naves de la Corporación Gato y nadie conseguía jamas que los llevasen. Le pareció muy sospechoso pero no tenían opción, no estaba dispuesto a arrastrar a sus amigos por todo Hi no Kuni hasta la frontera de Kaminari no Kuni, el riesgo de que los cogieran era demasiado grande. La única frontera que no estaba tan vigilada era la maritima, por ello, decidió arriesgarse por mar.

El pelirrojo suspiro. "Bueno, al menos se lo están pasando bien." pensó mientras miraba asía atrás y vio a sus compañeros disfrutando del viaje.

Karin estaba literalmente gritando en jubilo moviendo las manos en diferentes posiciones para moverse mientras la arrastraba a toda velocidad. Kimimaro era más sutil, pero pudo ver la felicidad en sus ojos y la pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios mientras iba observando el mar y sus alrededores. Jugo tenia la misma expresión que Kimimaro mientras miraba por todas partes y llevaba … ¿un pájaro en la palma de su mano?

" _¿De donde lo a sacado?_ " pensó mientras se le caían gotas por la nuca.

Naruto negó con la cabeza para despejarse las ideas y volvió a mirar al frente. Unos minutos después pudo ver la tierra a lo lejos.

Con una sonrisa grito para que sus pasajeros pudieran oírle. "¡Chicos, estamos a punto de llegar!"

"¡Joooooo! ¡No podemos seguir un rato más!" grito haciendo un mojin.

Kimimaro tomo la palabra. "¿Podremos repetirlo Naruto-sama?" pregunto, Naruto se giró y vio a un Kimimaro con carra estoica mirándolo con unos ojos brillantes de esperanza.

"Pues si que les a gustado..." pensó con el doble de sudor cayéndose por su nuca. Suspiro antes de sonreír. "Si, en cuanto tengamos tiempo volveremos a hacerlo."

"¡YUJUUUU!"

A pesar de que el albino no lo expreso tan verbalmente como la chica, se podía ver que el brillo en sus ojos se había doblado en intensidad. Jugo seguía jugando con su pajarito sin ningún cuidado en el mundo. Con todo esto, Naruto se apresuro para llegar en cuanto antes.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto aterrizo en medio de un bosque arrastrando a sus compañeros, había dejado sus cadenas de chakra sueltas durante todo el viaje, pero ahora recupero el control y los poso cuidadosamente en el suelo. Luego les envió un ligero pulso de su propio chakra a través de sus cuerpos y su peso volvió.

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado."

El albino asintió. "¿Cual es nuestro curso de acción?" preguntó.

"De momento buscaremos alguna ciudad y preguntaremos si hay algun viaje disponible para ir a Kaminari no Kuni." dijo antes de mirar hacia el cielo. "Es pasado el medio día, si nos apuramos quizá podemos estar en camino antes del anochecer." dijo antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a un pueblo que había visto mientras sobrevolaba los alrededores, sus compañeros no tardaron en seguirle.

El bosque era bastante grande y la ligera niebla que cubría los alrededores le hizo recordar los inmensos bosques del clan tengu. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe pero sin pararse en absoluto. " _Mierda, con toda la conmoción de ayer no tuve tiempo de convocar a nadie para avisar de nuestra situación._ " pensó el chico y suspiro frustrado. " _Supongo que lo haré luego … espero que Kaa-chan no este furiosa conmigo._ " recordó con terror lo peligrosa que su madre adoptiva podía ser … sobretodo con un látigo.

" **Depende de a quien le preguntes, creo que Barakiel no se quejaría si lo azotaran un poco.** " dijo haciendo que el ojiazul tuviera un ligero tono verde de piel solo de imaginarse la escena. No, imaginarte a tus figuras paternas en esa situación no era agradable. " **Vamos anímate, Akeno heredo ese lado de su padre jejeje.** " dijo con una risita pervertida. El verde desapareció substituido por el rojo, no desde luego no iba a quejarse sobre ese lado de Akeno.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando percibió a varias figuras a lo lejos empezando a rodearlos, su chakra era minúsculo, patético, no eran shinobis eso seguro, bandidos lo más seguro. Pero hubo 4 en concreto cuya cantidad era más grande, 1 de ellos tenia casi tanto chakra como Karin, y eso ya es decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que era una Uzumaki, aunque tuviera 11 años y los otros tres, tenían más chakra que simples civiles pero incluso con todo su chakra junto no podían igualar a nadie en su grupo.

Un hombre se hizo visible mientras caminaba a través de los arboles, era bastante musculoso, llevaba pantalones grises y una camiseta de manga corta dejando visibles todos sus músculos junto a una hacha colgando sobre su hombro. Este hombre podría parecer intimidante a cualquier civil, con su cabeza calva y la cara con cicatrices pero ellos no eran civiles.

"Vaya vaya, que hacéis por aquí perdidos en el bosque, no sabéis..."

"Ciera tu asquerosa boca basura y apártate, estas tapando el camino." dichas palabras vinieron en un tono de desprecio de la boca del chico albino.

El pelirrojo suspiro. "Kimimaro, aunque esta pequeña mierda no se lo merezca, tienes que aprender a ser cortes." el Kaguya asintió a su líder.

"¿No os estáis pasando un poco, puede que sea más feo que el pecado pero no se merece que le deis semejantes palabras hirientes." intento defender el pelinaranja.

"Créeme Jugo, estoy seguro que Naruto-nii ya lo a notado, pero este hombre no es buena persona." dijo la pelirroja.

El calvo en cuestión que había preparado unas palabras para intimidarlos, estaba que hecha humo, no era de extrañar que explotara. " ¡Matar a los hombres y dejad a la chica con vida, sera una buena diversión para más tarde!" grito con una sonrisa torcida.

De pronto, el resto de personas que Naruto había sentido antes empezaron a aparecer a través de arbustos y los arboles, pero noto como las cuatro firmas de chakra más grandes no se movieron de sitio.

" _Quizá solo estaban observando para matarlos después, aunque puede que estén con ellos, por muy raro que sea, sera mejor no mostrarnos mucho._ " pensó el pelirrojo, después de todo un ninja debía mantener sus secretos el mayor tiempo posible. "Kimimaro." dijo atrayendo la atención del albino. "¿Puedes encargarte de ellos?"

Los ojos del chico delataron su emoción. "Por supuesto Naruto-sama." dijo con una ligera inclinación antes de empezar a avanzar.

"Karin, estoy seguro de que has notado esas 4 firmas de chakra que siguen escondidas, estate atenta, tu también Jugo, puede que tengamos que saltar a ayudar." dijo entre susurros para que los bandidos no le oyeran y se dispuso a observar a Kimimaro obrar su magia.

El albino que llevaba su camisa kimono de forma holgaja se quito la manga izquierda dejándola caer detrás suyo antes de tensar su brazo para ponerlo perfectamente recto y de pronto, su humero empezó a salir por el hombro y el chico lo agarro. Arranco con fuerza su hueso bajo la mirada asqueada y conmocionada de los bandidos y sus compañeros miraron curiosos el proceso.

Kimimaro se quedo con el brazo izquierdo colgando hasta que de pronto empezó a levantarse desde el hombro hacia delante, parecía como si algo estuviera pasando por donde los huesos se suponía debían estar. Al cabo de unos instantes y 4 crujidos de huesos Kimimaro volvió a tener el brazo como si nada y apunto con el huso en la mano derecha asía delante. Podría parecer ridículo, usar un hueso romo como arma, la diferencia radicaba en que dicho huso media 60 cm, el humero que servia de empuñadura estaba unido a una hoja afilada de hueso, de alguna forma substituyendo al radio y al cubito.

Los bandidos demasiado sorprendidos por esto, no tuvieron oportunidad de esquivar el primer ataque del albino

"Tsubaki no Mai (Danza de la Camelia)" dijo en un susurro antes de avanzar a toda velocidad hacia sus enemigos.

Naruto iba a admitirlo, el chico era bueno, muy bueno, se pregunto si aceptaría enseñarle a usar una hoja porque la masacre que estaba viendo demostró que Kimimaro era un maestro en lo que hacia. Una simple hoja de hueso estaba parando y cortando sin descanso, con movimientos cortos y rápidos sin desperdiciar tiempo, el Kaguya parecía una trituradora de carne humana, sangre brotando por doquier, extremidades volando por los aires y gritos en el aire. Parecía el infierno, al menos para sus enemigos, sus compañeros no pudieron evitar observar con fascinación morbosa la bella danza mortal que estaba repartiendo muerte por todo el campo de batalla.

5 minutos después todo se había acabado, solo quedaba un paisaje lleno de gore por el cual el peliblanco avanzaba como si nada.

El pelirrojo salio de su impresión para darle una sonrisa. "Realmente eres increíble, a pesar de toda la matanza tu forma de luchar era casi como si estuvieras bailando." dijo alabando al albino.

Kimimaro le devolvió su sonrisa y bajo ligeramente su cabeza. "Tus palabras me honran Naruto-sama."

Unos gemidos llamaron la atención del grupo y se dieron cuenta de que el grandullón que los recibió al principio seguía vivo, pero a duras penas había perdido la pierna y el brazo derecho y se estaba desangrando por momentos. Naruto miro a su amigo con cara interrogante. "Pensaba que quizá querría hacerle algunas preguntas." declaro el Kaguya.

El pelirrojo asintió mientras se acerco al moribundo. El bandido se puso a lloriquear y gemir. "¡Por favor ten piedad!"

"Siempre y cuando me digas lo que quiero saber saldrás vivo de esta." dijo en un tono frio que hizo al lisiado asentir con vehemencia. "¿Porque nos habéis atacado?"

"Seguíamos ordenes, se supone que nuestro trabajo era asustar a los habitantes del país para hacer que se dobleguen, se han vuelto rebeldes últimamente y el jefe quería romper su moral." dijo entre hilos, el hombre estaba en las ultimas.

"Quien te lo ha ordenado."

"Fu-fu-fue ..." el pelirrojo salto de golpe esquivando algunos shurikens que vinieron del bosque, el salio ileso pero lo mismo no pudo decirse de su fuente de información. Naruto se apresuro a girarse para ver la condición de sus compañeros, parecía que Jugo había protegido a Karin cambiando su brazo para parar los proyectil y Kimimaro había usado su espada de hueso para defenderse de los shurikens.

"¿Estáis todos bien?" pregunto por si acaso.

Jugo asintió junto a la pelirrojoa. "Si Naruto-sama." contesto el albino.

Asintió Naruto centro en sus capacidades de sensor y vio como sus atacantes se alejaban a toda velocidad. "Parece ser que tenemos ninjas posiblemente hostiles y no quieren que nos metamos en sus asuntos."

"¿Que quiere que hagamos?" pregunto Jugo.

Naruto lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder. "Nada, yo y Karin estaremos atentos por si vuelven , vamos a proseguir hasta el pueblo más cercano. Algo esta pasando y no me gusta, vamos a acelerar el paso." Naruto cogió a su prima y la coloco a su espalda. Cuando estuvo acomodada empezó a correr seguido de cerca por Jugo y Kimimaro.

Poco sabia el pelirrojo el lio en el que acababan de involucrarse.

 **XxxXxxX**

Los 4 ninjas desconocidos que habían atacado previamente al grupo de Naruto iban corriendo a toda velocidad a su escondite.

"¿Sensei qu-que demonios fue eso?" pregunto uno de los 3 niños en el grupo.

"Si, esa … cosa, se arranco el hueso del brazo y empezó a recortar a todos los bandidos como si no fuera nada."

"Callaos de una puta vez, estoy pensando." grito el adulto del grupo mientras seguía corriendo. " _Mierda, se suponía que seria dinero fácil, ayudar a un puto empresario a apoderarse país sin aldea shinobi, tenemos al Daimio encerrado y a la población casi doblegada y ahora aparece ese grupo de fenómenos. Esto no le gustara a Gato._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

1 hora después, el grupo seguía corriendo por el bosque esperando encontrar algún pueblo. Karin y Naruto habian activado el ojo de Kagura a su máximo alcance para encontrar señales de vida. No habían tenido suerte hasta ahora o por lo menos eso parecía.

Karin de pronto abrió los ojos." Naruto-nii, a la izquierda."

El pelirrojo asintió sonriendo. "Si, parece que la suerte esta de nuestro lado." dijo antes de redirigir el rumbo del grupo hacia la gran concentración de firmas de chakra que su prima y él habían percibido.

Siguieron corriendo durante 5 minutos mas antes de que el grupo se paro en seco al llegar a la entrada del pueblo. La chica bajándose de la espalda de su primo y miro de cerca la población.

Las calles estaban en un estado lamentable, había hombres mujeres y niños circulando con trapos por todo el pueblo, algunas casas estaban en un estado lamentable o con tablas en las puestas y ventanas pero lo que no se perdió para ninguna persona del grupo fue la cara seria y el fuego que habitaba en los ojos de todo el mundo. A pesar de las dificultades evidentes de la población, todos parecían tener una fuerte voluntad, casi parecía que estaban preparados para resistir una batalla venidera.

Decidiendo dejar sus pensamientos de lado, Naruto avanzo por el pueblo con sus amigos detrás de él buscando alguna taberna para obtener información. Ignoro deliberadamente las miradas curiosas o recelosas que les estaban enviando los transeúntes. Parecía que los extranjeros no eran bienvenidos aquí, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le había dicho el bandido hace una hora, parece ser que los habitantes pensaban que estaba del lado de este tirano, por falta de una palabra mejor, que intentaba apoderarse del país. Eran solo suposiciones por parte del pelirrojo pero no creía ni por un momento que sus pensamientos fueran sin fundamento.

Al cabo de un rato vieron un establecimiento que parecía ser algún tipo de local publico, supuso que era la taberna del pueblo por lo que decidió que bien podrían entrar y comer algo por lo que se encaminaron todos asía el local.

Cuando abrió la puerta, todas las cabezas dentro del local se giraron en su dirección. Naruto hizo un rápido repaso por toda la taberna. " _Joder, parece que quieran matarnos con los ojos, espero que Kimimaro no arme un alboroto._ " pensó, se giro para ver a su compañero y efectivamente tenia una mueca enfadada en la cara.

Naruto suspiro, rezando para que el albino no arme un alboroto y se dirigió asía una mesa vacía donde se sentó con el resto de sus compañeros esperando a que vengan a hacer su pedido.

Karin se veía especialmente nerviosa, no es que la pudiera culpar, de entre los 4, era la única que no podía defenderse, a pesar de haber desbloqueado su chakra nunca había recibido entrenamiento formal. Jugo se miraba impasible y ignoro las miradas del publico. Por ultimo Kimimaro, que parecía todavía enfadado les enviaba un resplandor a todos los que lo miraban mal, estos con un escalofrió por la columna se apresuraban a volver a sus asuntos temiendo lo que podrían hacerles.

Entonces, se hacerco un hombre corpulento y calvo con un bigote espeso pantalones y camiseta de color negro con sandalias. "La escoria de Gato no es bienvenida en mi local." dijo en un tono duro.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Acabamos de llegar y ni siquiera sabemos lo que esta pasando. Puedo entender que tengáis problemas pero agradeceríamos si no nos tacharais de criminales sin siquiera preguntarnos antes. " dijo mientras que su mente trabajaba a toda marcha. " _Con que Gato ehh..._ "

Un bufido resonó en su cabeza. " **No es de extrañar que los de su corporación son los únicos con permiso para entrar en el país, debe ser el que esta armando jaleo**." el Uzumaki tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su hermano.

El tabernero parecía sorprendido. "¿Espera, no sois mercenarios? ¿No trabajáis para Gato?"

"No, solo hemos venido a Nami a hacer escala y tomar una embarcación a otro país." dijo omitiendo deliberadamente que quería ir a Kaminari no Kuni, en caso de que se supiera que había pasado por aquí, quería dejar el menor rastro posible.

La actitud del tabernero dio un giro de 180º así como la de todos los presentes en la taberna "Vaya, perdonad chicos, desde que el bastardo llego a Nami hace unos meses, las cosas han estado patas arriba." dijo mientras se reía y los demás clientes les pedían disculpas

Karin decidió involucrarse. "¿Que esta pasando? ¿ Cuando preguntamos para un transporte nos dijeron que los único con permiso para entrar en el país eran los la Corporation Gato y ellos se negaron a llevarnos incluso pagando."

El ceño fruncido del tabernero volvió con toda su fuerza y soltó un suspiro cansado antes de sentarse con ellos. "Gato, el presidente de Corporacion Gato es la causa de toda la ruina del país. Vino hace unos meses a instalar una sucursal de su empresa en el país, al principio nos alegramos pensando que eso traería mas trabajo, pero no tardo en mostrar sus verdaderos colores, obligando a la gente a vender sus empresas marítimas por las buenas o por las malas. Cuando el Daimio lo supo, intento parar a Gato pero el bastardo contrato a un equipo ninja y mataron a los guardias del castillo. Poco después, el bastardo colocó una guarnición de mercenarios en el castillo para mantener al Daimio enjaulado. Con nuestro líder enjaulado, Gato tenia carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera y desde entonces hemos estado luchando dia a dia contra a los hombres de gato, robandonos y secuestrando a nuestras mujeres y hijas para venderlas en el mercado de esclavos." dijo con pura rabia en la cara.

El ambiente en la taberna se puso muy violento tras el relato del hombre bigotudo.

"Naruto-sama." dijo Jugo en un tono de declaración.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo sabiendo lo que el pelinaranja quería de él, aunque en su cabeza pasaban otros pensamientos. " _No, tu también no, ya es bastante raro oírlo de Kimimaro, se supone que los dos sois los mayores del grupo._ " pensó en un tono deprimente intentando ignorar la risa de su hermano zorruno.

"¿Os importaría si unos extranjeros os echaran una mano?" pregunto para gran sorpresa del publico.

"¿Queréis ayudar?" pregunto estupefacto el tabernero.

Naruto asintió. "Yo mismo y mis compañeros hemos recibido entrenamiento ninja, los bandidos no serian problema pero necesitaríamos información sobre los ninjas." contesto asiento que los clientes lo miraran con ojos alegres, agradecidos o esperanzados.

El tabernero hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y decidió empezar a contar todo lo que sabia, por desgracia la llegada repentina de un desconocido interrumpió sus planes.

Un aldeano entro en la taberna casi tirando la puerta abajo. "¡Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo!"

"¿Que esta pasando?" pregunto un cliente al azar.

"Es Kaiza, Gato quiere ejecutarlo en la plaza del pueblo." grito desesperado.

Esa declaración provoco un caos en masa, Naruto y su grupo fueron totalmente ignorados y todos los clientes junto al tabernero salieron corriendo por la puerta lo más seguro asía la plaza para rescatar a ese tal Kaiza.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie. "Vamos." dijo antes de salir corriendo junto a sus compañeros a un ritmo moderado para que Karin pudiera seguirles.

No tuvieron muchos problemas para orientarse, casi todos los aldeanos se dirigían a una dirección concreta por lo que decidieron seguirlos. No tardaron demasiado para llegar y presenciaron el espectáculo de primera mano.

En medio de la plaza había un estrado de madera en el cual estaba atado un hombre en una cruz de madera. El pronto a ser ejecutado era bastante alto y musculoso, con la piel curtida con el pelo y los ojos negros, llevaba una camiseta kimono sin mangas de color azul marino y unos pantalones negros con sandalias en sus pies. Parecía bastante maltratado si la sangre en la comisura de sus labios significaba algo.

A la derecha de este un poco mas adelante se encontraba un hombre pequeño con gafas negras en los ojos y con el pelo gris rizado denotando una cierta edad. Iba vestido con un traje enteramente negro con zapados de salón a juego y un bastón sobre el que estaban apoyadas sus dos manos. La sonrisa pretenciosa en su cara realmente estaba sacando de quicio a Naruto.

El verdadero problema era el shinobi que estaba cerca del enano. Era un adulto enorme con el pelo negro y sin cejas, con unas vendas blancas ocultando la parte inferior de su cara y un hitai-ate atado de lado con el simbolo de Kiri . Iba con el pecho al aire y solo llevaba unos pantalones cargo de color negro con unas sandalias shinobi a juego y dos calentadores en sus antebrazos. Naruto no lo reconoció por su físico sino por la espada que llevaba en su mano derecha apoyada sobre su hombro. Una cuchilla largo de dos metros con un agujero cerca de la punta de la espada y una curva hueca un poco más cerca de la empuñadura, esa hoja era Kubikiribocho (cuchillo decapitador).

" _Mierda, de todas las personas tenia que ser Zabusa Momochi, antiguo miembro de los kiri no shi shinobigatana nananin shu (los siete ninjas espadachines de la niebla), el Kirigakure no Kijin (demonio de la niebla)_ " pensó ya formulando planes para tratar con este enemigo.

Detrás del estrado estaban dos sujetos idénticos, no solo por su vestimenta también por su físico. Llevaban una mascaras de metal que ocultaban sus bocas junto a unos guantes de metal con garras en los brazos junto con pantalones, capa y sandalias negras. Tenían un estilo de pelo diferente pero el pelo negro era un rasgo que compartían junto al hitai-ate típico de la niebla.

Los aldeanos eran mantenidos a raya por los mercenarios de gato formando un perímetro alrededor del estrado para que no interrumpieran.

"Gente de Nami, al parecer seguís sin entender cual es vuestro lugar. Aun hay gente que por lo visto, se atreve a causar disturbios y amenazar mi gobierno sobre la isla. Este hombre, Kaiza se atrevió a golpear a mis hombres por venir a reclamar mis impuestos. Ese comportamiento es inaceptable. Voy a hacer de este hombre un ejemplo para que sepais lo que ocurre con los que se atreven a oponerse a mi. Por ello, Kaiza, te condeno a muerte." sentencio con una sonrisa cruel.

"¡TOU-CHAAAAN!" grito un niño angustiado con lagrimas en los ojos llamando la atención del pelirrojo. Llevaba un sombrero de color blanco a rayas azules con una camiseta de color amarillo y una peto de color verde. El cabello del niño era negro y puntiagudo con los ojos del mismo color. La tez de su piel era blanquecina. Parecía estar empujando contra los brazos de su madre para llegar al condenado. Dicha mujer de estatura media tenia el pelo negro y lizo con los ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una camiseta rosa y unos pantalones azules. La madre que también estaba derramando lagrimas estaba reteniendo a su hijo temiendo lo que le harían los mercenarios a su hijo.

A su lado estaba un anciano con el pelo y la barba de color gris con ojos oscuros y llevaba unas gafas redondas. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negro con pantalones a juego. El anciano estaba mirando al tirano con rabia y impotencia sin saber que hacer.

Naruto tuvo un pensamiento rápido, no podía permitir que ese hombre inocente muriera de esa forma. "Jugo el tipo de la espada es tuyo, Kimimaro quiero que rescates al prisionero, yo me ocupare de los mercenarios antes de ayudaros." declaro consiguiendo un asentimiento de los dos chicos.

"¿Y yo?" pregunto la pelirroja llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

El pelirrojo cogió un kunai de su funda y se lo tendió a su prima. "Quiero que cojas el kunai y te escondas en algún callejón." dijo con una voz tranquila.

"Pero quiero luchar con vosotros." exclamo indignada.

"No has recibido ningún entrenamiento Karin y no quiero ponerte en riesgo de forma innecesaria." dijo pero la chica seguía enfadada. "Esto no es discutible Karin, acabo de encontrarte no pienso perderte." dijo en un tono duro sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, quería seguir discutiendo pero vio que no había tiempo por lo que cogió el kunai y se escondió en un callejón lateral. Naruto suspiro antes de volver a mirar a sus compañeros. "A mi señal" dijo y los 3 asintieron.

Gato había estado golpeando al pobre pescador con su palo, realmente la pequeña mierda debía sentirse muy poderosa para abusar de un hombre que media el doble de su talla y estaba indefenso. Al final, la pequeña mierda se harto y volvió a mirar a la multitud.

"Que esto os sirva de ejemplo. ¡Yo soy el que manda!" grito antes de girarse asía el nukenin (ninja desertor) "Mátalo." Zabusa ni se lo pensó, levanto la espada en alto preparado para dar el golpe para gran desesperación de la madre y el niño.

"¡Kaiza!" .

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"¡AHORA!"

Fue apenas unos segundos, todos los civiles presentes ni siquiera pudieron verlo, en una fracción de segundo Naruto trazo sus mudras y clavo sus manos en el suelo. El resultado fue que cientos de estacas emergieron del suelo clavándose profundamente en la carne de los mercenarios que previamente estaban dando problemas, fue una masacre. Pero Kimimaro y Jugo no se habían quedado quietos, al instante en el que su líder dio la orden saltaron por encima de los mercenarios antes de que fueran empalados dirigiéndose al estrado. Jugo transformo su brazo y se dirigió a golpear a Zabusa pero este no era un ex-jonin de Kiri por nada, bajo inmediatamente su espada y paro el golpe aunque no sin dificultad. Por desgracia para el nukenin Jugo había hecho unas modificaciones a su brazo. No solo la piel se había vuelto mas gruesa y resistente, justo al lado de su muñeca había un circulo en el cual estaba un enorme cilindro tan largo como su brazo. En el momento en el que el puño del pelinaranja hizo contacto, el cilindro salio propulsado como un martillo golpeando la espada gigante y con ella al shinobi. Zabusa salio disparado hacia atrás sin poder hacer nada. Mientras tanto Kimimaro aprovecho para expulsar un hueso afilado desde la palma de su mano con los cuales corto las cuerdas del prisionero y poco después lo cogió en brazos antes de saltar fuera del estrado.

Kimimaro, que había oído antes a la pequeña familia gritando se acerco a ellos con Kaiza en brazos. "Cogedlo, marchaos y no miréis atrás."

La pequeña familia tardo unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero cuando reaccionaron lo hicieron sin dudar. El anciano cogió a su cuñado en brazos y se fue corriendo de vuelta a su casa. La mujer cogió la mano de su hijo pero antes de seguir a su padre se giro para mirar al albino. "Gracias." dijo con una voz de llena de gratitud y procedió a irse arrastrando a su hijo con ella.

Kimimaro observo unos instantes como la familia se retiraba antes de girarse para ver el campo de batalla.

Jugo seguía en guardia encima del estrado observando al ninja espadachín que intentaba levantarse con dificultad, su espada parecía tener una enorme grieta en el centro debido al duro golpe del pelinaranja.

Naruto estaba un poco más lejos esquivando los ataques de los ninjas gemelos. El pelirrojo acabo prominandole un duro golpe a la cabeza a uno de ellos y por el crujido que llego a oir el albino estuvo seguro que lo habia matado. El hermano de este, lleno de furia llego cargando por la espalda del pelirrojo, Kimimaro no iba a aceptar que esa basura golpeara a su maestro por lo que levanto ambos brazos apuntando los dedos asía el ninja enemigo.

"Teshi Sendan ( Dedos perforadores)" sin un solo sonido, las 10 falanges de los dedos del Kaguya salieron disparados asía el kiri ninja perforándolo en múltiples lugares y atravesando todo su cuerpo como si fuera mantequilla. Cayo muerto en el acto antes de que el pelirrojo se hubiera movido siquiera.

Naruto miro a su compañero con una sonrisa. "Gracias, aunque no la necesitaba."

El albino hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza. "Por supuesto Naruto-sama." sabia perfectamente que su maestro los abría destrozado sin problemas pero no quería que se molestara cuando el mismo estaba aquí.

"¿Quienes sois, que significa esto?" grito el magnate cabreado y asustado. Naruto y Kimimaro lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y liberando sus instintos asesinos de repente causando que el cobarde gritara de miedo y corriera a colocarse detrás de Zabuza. Jugo no lo había perdido de vista ni un instante, seguía con su lado derecho transformado pero el cilindro habia desaparecido dejando solo un enorme puño con clavos en los nudillos.

"Quienes somos tiene poca importancia, lo que importa es quien eres y lo que has estado haciendo pequeña mierda." dijo mirándolo con su único ojo visible tan frio como el hielo.

Gato estaba apunto de mojarse los pantalones. "¡Zabuza haz algo!" el nukenin de kiri acabo por levantarse con dificultad y miro con ojos analíticos a sus enemigos.

Naruto decidió tomar la palabra y saludo a su oponente con una sonrisa. "Zabuza Momochi, diría que es un placer conocer a un ninja de tu calibre pero por desgracia estamos en bandos opuestos."

El pelinegro se hecho a reír en respuesta. "Si supongo que esto jode un poco mi introducción aunque tampoco es que necesites presentación Naruto Uzumaki." dijo con una sonrisa tras las vendas.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo murió en el acto substituido por un ceño fruncido. "¿Como conoces mi nombre?" pregunto en un tono helado que le puso los pelos de punta a Zabusa y eso que Gato soltara un grito de niña.

"Subestimas tu reputación, el hijo desaparecido del Yondaime Hokage, el jinchuriki del Kyubi y el niño más buscado del continente. Sus características figuran en el libro bingo con una de las recompensas más altas de la historia, pelirrojo, cicatrices en las mejilla y un solo ojo derecho. A pesar de que no tengo una foto, dudo mucho que exista alguien más con esas características en todo el continente."

Por suerte nadie más estaba en la plaza en ese mismo momento, los espectadores habían salido corriendo en cuanto se dieron cuenta que los picos de tierra habían matado a todos los mercenarios y Kaiza estaba a salvo.

"¿Hablas como si te interesara?" declaro, dudaba mucho que lo hubiera reconocido tan rápido sin estar interesado en el.

"La verdad, esperaba encontrarte para reclutarte en mi pequeño grupo de mercenarios, aunque hayas matado a los hermanos demonio no me importaría siempre y cuando tu y tus amigos aceptarais la oferta. Eran demasiado débiles de todos modos."

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño aun más al oír las palabras del desertor, podía percibir fácilmente que tipo de persona era su oponente gracias a su habilidad, despiadado y dispuesto a todo para cumplir sus objetivos, la oscuridad que percibió en el era más que clara para el, aunque debajo de todo eso pudo percibir las buenas intenciones que tenia. A pesar de que no era un santo, tampoco era una persona sin moral, se pregunto porque estaba trabajando para este bastardo.

"Lo siento mucho, pero si trabajas para una basura como ese enano de mierda temo que voy a tener que declinar." respondió.

El pelinegro suspiro. "Supongo que nada se puede hacer." entonces sonrió debajo de sus vendas. "Esta va a ser una batalla para recordar." dijo levantando con un poco de dificultad su espada listo para la lucha.

Naruto iba a cargar para eliminar a su enemigo pero se paro en seco y le indico con una mano a sus compañeros que no se movieran. Había percibido algo con sus habilidades, 5 personas se acercaban a su posición, 4 de ellas siendo los que habían interrumpido su interrogatorio y algo incluso peor había ocurrido, una firma de chakra desconocida se estaba acercando demasiado a Karin, no era muy alta por lo que no era un shinobi pero esperaba que no fuera un enemigo, no podía detectar sus intenciones desde aquí.

Zabuza observo curioso porque se había detenido de repente pero entonces aparecieron 5 personas en el campo de batalla que reconoció fácilmente. Sonrió bajo sus vendas. " _Parece que han llegado los refuerzos._ "

El que estaba en la delantera era un hombre de pelo verde y ojos violeta con un hitai-ate atado en la frente con el símbolo de Ame (Lluvia). Llevaba un mono estrecho de cuerpo entero de color violeta y negro junto a un paraguas en las espalda y una empuñadura de espada sin hoja en la cadera. Dicha empuñadura era de color negro con una anilla en el pomo y en la parte donde debería residir la hoja de la espada, solo habían 2 extremos curvados hacia dentro.

Luego estaba una persona cuyo genero no podía ser distinguido, iba vestido con un kimono de batalla de color azul y una mascara típica de la división de cazadores nukenins, aunque estaba claro para Naruto que este no era un cazador. Llevaba el pelo largo atado en un moño con dos flequillos largos en cada lado de la cara con pequeñas vendas atadas en ellos.

Los 3 últimos iban vestidos todos igual, un mono amarillo de cuerpo entero con mascaras de buceo y el hitai-ate de Ame atado en la frente.

"¿Llegas tarde Aoi, donde coño te habías metido?"

"Cierra la boca, había visto a unos tíos sospechosos y fui a informar a la base y encontré a tu perrito faldero ahí diciéndome que estabas en medio de una ejecución."

El enmascarado se giro hacia Zabusa. "La información me preocupó y vine para asegurarme que todo estaba tranquilo, al parecer hice bien."

Gato se avanzo con su arrogancia recién recuperada y con una sonrisa torcida. "Bien bien parece que las tornas han cambiado, quizá queráis pedir clemencia antes de que os mande matar."

El pelirrojo ni se inmuto. "Tranquilo pequeña mierda, nos encargaremos primero de ellos, y luego iras tu." dijo con una sonrisa sanguinaria y su ojo izquierdo cambiando de un hermoso color zafiro a un sangriento color rubi con la pupila rasgada.

Zabusa sabia exactamente lo que significaba eso, no tenia ni idea hasta que punto ese pelirojo había dominado el chakra de su bestia interna y estando lesionado por el golpe del chico pelinaranja no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con el en batalla por lo que hizo lo más sabio.

Zabuza se abalanzo sobre Gato y lo noqueo antes de ponérselo encima del hombro. No podía permitir que su cliente muriera, sino no iban a pagarle. "Nos vamos." le dijo a su cómplice enmascarado y desapareció del lugar en un shunshin seguido por el chico de la mascara.

Supongo que Zabusa esperaba que Aoi lo siguiera de cerca pero no fue el caso, de todas maneras no le importo, si el idiota acababa muriendo, eso significaba más dinero para el.

Aoi miro por donde se habia ido su compañero nukenin. " _Cobarde, son solo unos niños._ " y se giro y se quedo mirando a sus contrincantes con una sonrisa arrogante. "Mi nombre es Aoi Rokusho, ninja desertor de Konoha y actualmente jonin de Ame, estos son mis estudiantes. ¿Puedo saber vuestros nombres?"

Naruto se quedo mirando a este individuo mientras usaba el Ojo de Kagura para estudiarlo, su chakra era negro, lleno de codicia y arrogancia con un insano deseo de poder. O si, este tipo no iba a salir vivo de aquí. "De nada le sirve darle mi nombre a un futuro fiambre." le dijo con su mejor cara de poker mientras que Jugo y Kimimaro se preparaban para la batalla.

El ojivioleta empezó a reírse como un loco. "¿Derrotarme? Pobres ilusos." el jonin cogió entonces la empuñadura en su cadera y la mostró y tendió la mano al frente para que todos pudieran verla. "¿Sabéis lo que es esto?" pregunto con arrogancia, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada neutral de los 3 chicos. Sus reacciones irritaron a Aoi pero no lo demostró, en cambio mantuvo su expresión arrogante. "Esta espada perteneció una vez al Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, es la legendaria Raijin no Ken, y el que la empuña..." una espada de rayos se formo a partir del extremo de la empuñadura de la espada. "... es invencible. No podéis derrotarme, arrastraos a mis pies y os daré una muerte rápida." grito mientras que sus alumnos esperaron pacientemente a que su maestro acabara con sus enemigos.

Los 3 se quedaron mirando con caras neutras a su contrincante pero en sus cabezas estaban girando los engranajes.

" _Asi que esa espada perteneció a mi tio-tatara-abuelo, supongo que si la recupero y me la quedo nadie podría quejarse._ " penso el pelirrojo

" **Te recuerdo que nadie sabe que eres un Senju por la sangre.** "

"Cosa que te molesta."

" **¡Pues claro que me molesta! Solo de imaginarme las caras de tontos de los habitantes de Konoha si supieran que han maltratado al descendiente de uno de sus fundadores valdría más que todo el sake del mundo.** " dijo casi babeando

" _Ya estamos otra vez con el saque, creí que te deje bien claro que no iba a empezar a beber hasta que fuera un adulto._ " pensó suspirando en su cabeza, había tenido este argumento desde que tenia 10 años y seguía molestándolo con eso.

" **¿Lo prometiste recuerdas?** " dijo en un tono apresurado.

" _Si,si, cuando sea un adulto empezare a beber._ " dijo en un tono cansado, al parecer su hermano podía saborear todo lo que el saboreaba cuando comía. Pero bueno esto era una conversación para otro momento.

Los pensamientos de Jugo eran mas simples sobre el tema. "¿Si la espada te hace invencible, porque murió tan joven el Nidaime Hokage?" el pelinaranja era bastante inculto sobre la historia, pero sabia un mínimo sobre las grandes figuras históricas de esta era, y el Nidaime Hokage fue una de ellas. Tobirama Senju murió en un ataque suicida llevándose consigo a todo el batallón Kinkaku (Oro), las fuerzas de élite de Kumo durante la 1era Gran Guerra Mundial Ninja. Jugo supuso que tan invencible no debía ser si el propio Tobirama murió en ese entonces.

En cuanto a Kimimaro estaba teniendo una cadena de pensamientos que lo estaban enfureciendo por momentos.

" _La espada del Nidaime Hokage = el Nidaime Hokage era Tobirama Senju = Tobirama Senju era el Hermano de Hashirama Senju = Naruto-sama es descendiente de Hashirama Senju = Aoi Rokusho es quien tiene la espada que por derecho le pertenece a Naruto-sama = ¡esa puta bolsa de mierda le ha robado a Naruto-sama! Aoi Rokusho debe morir._ " el albino tenia decidido a recuperar esa espada para su maestro.

Aoi ahora si que estaba enfadado, tenían ante ellos la prueba de que no lo podían derrotar y se quedaban como si nada. Esta decidido a arremeter contra ellos pero vio algo viniendo por detrás de ellos que le hizo sonreír con crueldad.

La sonrisa no se le perdió a Naruto, se pregunto por un instante porque se reía hasta que recordó a su prima y noto que estaba detrás de el … junto a otra persona hostil. " _Mierda, Karin._ "

"¡Suéltame bastardo!" grito la pelirroja haciendo que sus 3 amigos se giraran ligeramente para ver que estaba atrapada en los brazos de un mercenario bastante maltratado que seguramente había sobrevivido a la primera técnica Doton de Naruto.

"Rokusho-sama. He encontrado esta chica rondando por el callejón, tiene el mismo pelo que ese individuo, seguro que son parientes." dijo mientras sostenía un kunai en el cuello de la chica.

" _Mierda._ " grito en su cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes.

"Buen trabajo, que dices chaval, es acaso tu hermana pequeña, seria una pena que le pasara algo si no hacer lo que te digo." dijo con una risita malvada.

Naruto lo miro por unos instantes antes de bajar ligeramente la cabeza su pelo ocultando su ojo. "Que quieres..." dijo en una voz derrotada …. que era completamente falsa. " _En cuanto salgamos de esta voy a darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa._ " pensó con furia, Kurama en su interior también estaba furioso, su cachorro había encontrado de puro milagro un miembro de su familia y ahora estaba en peligro de muerte, en cuanto pudieran iban a aplastarlos con 9 coletazos bien dados.

La sonrisa torcida en el rostro del Ame-nin se ensancho aun más. "Quiero … que no hagáis nada. Veras, mis genin necesitan un saco de boxeo para practicar y vosotros 3 les venís de perlas para eso." dijo alegrándoles el día a los 3 chicos de Ame.

El mensaje era claro, iban a sufrir una paliza y no podían defenderse. Los chicos con monos amarillos no tardaron en cargar sobre ellos bajo la mirada horrorizada de la pelirroja.

"¡No! Por favor no os preocupéis por mi. Por favor dejadles en paz." grito desesperada.

Las suplicas de la chica Uzumaki cayeron en oídos sordos mientras tuvo que presenciar como su primo era tirado al suelo y apaleado por uno de los genin, Kimimaro también acabo por el suelo pero dicho genin saco uno de sus kunai y empezó a desgarrar la piel del Kaguya, el ultimo genin también empezó a apalear a Jugo pero este se mantenía de pie a pesar de los golpes.

Aoi observo todo esto con una sonrisa, no le había gustado cuando le habían obligado a tomar un equipo genin pero tenia que admitir que si situaciones como estas se repetían amenudo iba cambiar de opinión con suma rapidez. Pero su sonrisa pronto murió a los pocos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de algo: no estaban gritando.

Ni lagrimas, suplicas o gritos de dolor, esos tres se quedaban ahí quietos como si nada recibiendo una paliza. Había un problema, o bien esos 3 tenían una resistencia inhumana al dolor o sus genin no estaban asiendo bien su trabajo.

Naruto seguía recibiendo una paliza en suelo, pero se nego a gritar, habia sufrido peores cosas en su vida incluso antes de llegar a la pubertad, esta pequeña mierda no iba a hacerle suplicar, ya no era el mismo niño debil de antaño, pero había un problema, tenían a Karin.

El pelirrojo inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su prima y articulo sin sonido una frase que la chica pudo ller con facilidad.

Eres una Uzumaki demuestralo.

Karin se quedo mirando a su figura de hermano con lagrimas en los ojos, pero en cuanto leyó sus labios un fuego se encendió dentro de ella. Recordó las palabras que su madre le decía cuando era pequeña.

Los Uzumaki nunca nos rendimos.

Los Uzumaki siempre apoyamos a los nuestros.

Los Uzumaki jamas le damos la espalda a la familia.

Ella era Karin Uzumaki, no iba a permitir que esos bastardo la usaran de rehén mientras le dan una paliza a sus amigos y a su familia.

La pelirroja encendió su chakra a plena potencia y el efecto fue inmediato, quizás fuera por su deseo de salvarlos, quizá fuera solo una habilidad esperando a ser usado, poco le importaba, el caso es que de su espalda salieron múltiples cadenas empalando por completo a su captor.

El pobre desgraciado intento reaccionar, cortarle el cuello a la chica en cuanto noto como era atravesado por esas cadenas, pero su mano se nego a moverse, una de las cadenas le había atravesado la columna vertebral destruyendo los nervios, cayo muerto a los pocos segundos.

Los Ame-nin se quedaron en shock viendo este acontecimiento.

"Pero que coño..." en genin no tuvo tiempo de acabar su declaración pues una mano le había agarrado la cabeza al nivel de la mandíbula, el simple agarre había roto su mascara de oxigeno impidiéndole hablar. Jugo se quedo mirando a la persona que lo había estado golpeando durante los últimos 15 minutos con una expresión tranquila hasta que empezó a transformarse la piel clara fue substituida por una de color marron, sus músculos se volvieron más duros y resistentes mientras empezaba su transformación de cuerpo completo. Al final, el genin de Ame estaba apunto de mearse encima al presenciar el monstruo que lo tenia agarrado.

Jugo media ahora 2 metros de alto con cada musculo de su cuerpo habiendo aumentado de volumen, sino fuera porque no llevaba camisa y los pantalones eran anchos lo mas seguro es que su ropa hubiera estallado, la capa que llevaba por encima seguía en su sitio. El cambio mas notable fueron sus ojos, donde el rojo antes predominaba ahora era substituido por un iris de color dorado con la esclerotida de color negro. Su cabeza parecía tener unas protuberancias enmarcando su rostro, como si llevara un hapuri pegado a la piel y los dos cuerno saliendo de su frente y curvándose hacia atrás le dieron un aire demoníaco innegable.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado, sera lo ultimo que hagas jamas. "Dijo en una voz calmada."

"¡E-espera!" no espero, el gigante cerro con fuerza su mano aplastando por completo la cabeza del genin como si fuera una uva.

Los otros genin y Aoi observaron esto conmocionados, y luego fueron solo un genin y Aoi. Los dos se giraron para ver a su otro compañero que tenia en este momento la espalda llena de huesos dándole la impresión de que se había convertido en un puerco espin humanoide … uno que estaba sangrando por todos lados y fue arrojado como un vulgar trapo de lado por el chico Kaguya.

Kimimaro, al darse cuenta que su amiga se había liberado haba colocado su palma derecha en el pecho de su oponente y envió todos los huesos que podía atraves de su pecho empalandolo por completo.

Kimimaro al levantarse, les mostró a todos los diferentes cortes por todo su cuerpo, incluso faltaban trozos de piel pero aun así no sangraba. Todos vieron que bajo su piel había una especie de armadura de color blanco protegiendo los músculos, vasos sanguíneos y órganos vitales. El sello del sol en su pecho empezó a brillar y la piel empezó a cubrir las partes faltantes poco a poco.

El ultimo genin no quería mirar hacia abajo, no, por nada del mundo, si esos dos ya eran fenómenos de la naturaleza, no quería ni imaginar como seria su líder. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que el instinto de preservación y bajo la mirada. Rojo, un ojo rojo como la sangre lleno de promesas de sangre, dolor y sufrimiento.

Ni siquiera llego a ver como 5 colas escarlata aparecieron de pronto desde la espalda del pelirrojo y agarraron cada extremidad del genin, piernas, brazos y cabeza. Un chillido corto fue lo ultimo que se oyo de el antes de que las colas desmembraran al chico dejando caer el torso a un lado chorreando sangre como una fuente por todas las extremidades arrancadas.

Aoi se quedo paralizado, la Raijin no Ken todavía en la mano derecha, mirando todo este espectáculo. "Mo-monstruos." dijo con una voz aterrada.

Naruto sonrió. "Me han llamado cosas peores." comparado a los insultos que recibía en Konoha, el de Aoi era muy suave.

Los 3 empezaron a acercarse al jonin que empezó a retroceder sosteniendo la espada en frente con ambas manos y balanceándola por todas partes en señal de aviso. "¡Atrás! No lo veis, aun así no podéis derrotarme, tengo la Rai... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" la declaración de Aoi murió en cuanto sintió sus manos siento atravesadas por 5 proyectiles y dejo caer la espada.

Kimimaro había disparado sus metacarpianos desde la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha. Jugo se apresuro a coger al jonin mientras que Naruto recogió la herencia familiar de la familia Senju. El chico se acerco entonces a Aoi que estaba pateando sus pies por todos lados mientras era sostenido por Jugo por el cuello. No podía liberarse pues sus manos habían sido completamente destrozadas y el pánico que sentía le impidió formular un plan de escape coherente. El pelirrojo con sus 5 colas ondeando desde la espalda por todos lados canalizo su chakra a través de la hoja y observo con curiosidad como una hoja hecha de rayo de color rojo se alzo.

"Vamos ha hacer esto bastante breve de acuerdo, empieza a cantar todo lo que sabes sobre Gato y sus operaciones y te prometo que tu muerte sera rápida." mostrandole una sonrisa siniestra acentuada por los colmillos que sobresalían por culpa del chakra de su inquilino.

Fue demasiado para Aoi, su creencia en que era invencible, fue rota, estaba rodeado de monstruos que iban a torturarlo sin compasión, su mente se rompió en mil pedazos y empezó a contar todo lo que sabia.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Por que demonios me has noqueado, soy el que te paga, tendrías que estar golpeando a esos 3 niñatos no a mi!" grito Gato indignado. Estaban de vuelta en la sucursal de su corporación … o mas bien fortaleza si se tiene en cuenta el edificio.

Era un edificio de tres plantas hecho de piedra rodeado por una muralla de la misma composición que el edificio principal, había un pequeño trozo en el edificio que era la excepción donde la superficie estaba hecha de cristal. Este era el lugar donde tenia su despacho y el lugar donde se encontraban en ese mismo momento.

"El puñetazo que el grandullón me ha dado no solo a quebrado mi espada, también me ha roto las costillas, ademas teniendo en cuenta a quien nos enfrentábamos, prefería no correr riesgos."

El magnate lo miro confundido. "¿Me estas diciendo que ese pelirrojo es famoso?"

Zabuza lo miro como si fuera estúpido. "¿En serio, en que puto agujero has estado los últimos años como para no haber oído el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki?"

El enano resoplo. "Seguro que no hay para tanto."

"Es que no me has oído antes que hice nuestras presentaciones, ese chico es la persona más buscada en las naciones elementales. La recompensa por traerlo vivo a una aldea ninja es de 300 000 000 ryos, y esa es solo la recompensa más baja." grito el pelinegro.

Gato se quedo con la boca plantada en el suelo, y pensar que ese niñato era lo suficientemente importante como para valer semejante cantidad. Entonces empezó a hacer memoria sobre lo que había dicho en la plaza, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y el jinchuriki del kyubi. Gato se quedo helado, ahora entendía porque era tan importante pero sobretodo porque Zabuza no quería enfrentarse a el lesionado. Se pregunto por un breve instante si podría hacerse con él, tener al hijo de un Kage como rehén valdría más que todo el dinero del mundo.

"¿Zabuza … crees que seria posible capturarlo?"

Ahora Zabuza lo miraba como si hubiera perdido completamente el juicio. "¿Te has vuelto senil? Vi con mis propios ojos como ese chico empezó a usar el chakra de la bestia, no tengo ningún sello para pararle los pies si empieza a alborotarse. Matarlo es factible. ¿Capturarlo vivo? Como no tengas bajo sueldo a como mínimo 2 ninjas de rango S tienes más posibilidades de que te parta un raya que de capturar a ese chico."

La respuesta del nukenin no le agrado al magnate pero le hizo pensar, existía una organización que estaba compuesta exclusivamente de ninjas de rango S, podría contratar sus servicios pero por desgracia se sabia que estaban operando actualmente en Tsuchi no Kuni (pais de la tierra) y tardarían semanas en contactarlos, tardarían muchas semanas más antes de llegar. No tenia más opción que arreglárselas con la mano de obra que tenia en este instante.

" _Quien sabe, quizá esos niños acabaran siendo útiles. Después de todo, los ninjas son muy caros._ " pensó por un momento mientras miraba al nukenin de reojo con una sonrisa malvada.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto estaba tejiendo sobre un pergamino en blanco varias matrices de forma limpia y rápida. El interrogatorio fue como la seda, ni siquiera intento resistirse y se enterraron de gran parte de las operaciones de Gato aquí en Nami. Iba a disfrutar enormemente joder al puto empresario, antes quería ayudar porque era lo correcto, no podía permitir que estas personas sufrieran de esa manera, pero ahora era personal. Esos idiotas habían puesto en peligro a Karin, nadie jodía su familia y vivía para contarlo.

Cuando acabo de crear un pergamino de almacenamiento, cogió la cabeza de Aoi Rokusho y la coloco en medio del pergamino. ¡Oh si!, había estado usando la sangre del pobre idiota como tinta, uno tenia que arreglárselas como podía en la vida. Canalizando su chakra en el pergamino, la cabeza desapareció en una nube de humo y un kanji apareció en medio indicando que el almacenamiento había sido exitoso.

En cuanto pudieran iban a reclamar la recompensa por su cabeza, no sabia cuanto era, nunca había visto el libro Bingo, pero suponía que robar una espada de un clan prestigiosa debía ser una buena cantidad. En fin, era un asunto para otro momento.

El pelirrojo enrollo el pergamino y lo guardo en una de las bolsas que llevaba en la cintura en su parte trasera y se giro para mirar a su prima. Karin había estado mirando el cadáver del bastardo que la había cogido como rehén durante un buen rato sin decir palabra. Se acerco por detrás y la envolvió en un abrazo, la chica se fundió en sus abrazos, disfrutando de la calidez de su figura de hermano.

"¿Estas bien?"

Karin no dijo nada por unos instantes hasta que decidió responder. "Iba a matarme, por su culpa os dieron una paliza y a pesar de todo eso... me arrepiento un poco de haberlo matado..." dijo en un hilo de voz

El chico apoyo el mentón sobre su cabeza antes de responder. "Es por eso que eres mejor que él, te abría matado sin remordimientos y tu lo sabes, mientras sientas un poco de arrepentimiento por las vidas que tomas, seguirás siendo humana."

La chica Uzumaki asintió antes de preguntar. "¿Y tu Naruto-nii?"

"Yo no siento arrepentimiento por los bastardos que mato, gente lo suficientemente baja como para hacer sufrir por sus ambiciones egoístas no merecen piedad. Sin embargo, si alguien tiene un objetivo noble o si es una persona buena o inocente, si llegara a matarlo, si me sentiría culpable."contesto mientras empezó a jugar con el pelo de la chica. "Ademas, te preocupas demasiado, ese genin pegaba como una niña." dijo en un tono lúdico ganándose un codazo de su prima.

"No sera porque sois unos fenomenos que no os dolio, Jugo es capaz de convertirse en un demonio..."

"Mi capacidad proviene del senjutsu de la naturaleza, no tiene nada de demoniaco." declaro.

"... Kimimaro que tiene una capa de algodón blanco bajo la piel..."

"En realidad eso era mi Hone no Yoroi (Armadura de Hueso) pero continua." dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que la peliroja se sonrojara.

"... y por ultimo mi primo que puede pasar de un ninja mortal y feroz a un lindo zorrito con 9 colas." concluyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Lindo?" pregunto con una mueca.

" **¡LINDO!** " exclamo cierto zorro indignado.

"Sip."

" **Déjame salir ahora mismo para que pueda enseñarle a esa niña lo lindo que puedo ser.** " dijo en un tono oscuro y mortal. Nadie lo llama lindo y vive para contarlo … bueno excepto Naruto, y aun así porque en aquel entonces tenis 2 años.

Naruto iba a seguir con sus juegos pero alguien los interrumpio.

"¿Habéis ganado?" el grupo se giro de golpe para ver al tabernero de antes mirándolos desde una esquina.

"¡Lo han hecho!"

"Gato se a ido con el rabo entre las piernas."

Decenas de personas empezaron a aparecer por todas partes y a gritar de alegría bajo la mirada sorprendida de los 4 … bueno 3, Naruto tenia otras ideas en la cabeza.

" _Nota mental : practicar cuanto antes mis habilidades como sensor, de que coño me sirve tener la capacidad de detectar objetivos a largas distancias si no puedo usarla bien._ "

" **Por no decir que el Ojo de Kagura te permite rastrear en cierta medida tus objetivos, realmente no tienes escusa.** " dijo en un tono lúdico.

" _No ayudas maldito zorro..._ " pensó amargado en su cabeza.

A pesar de que habían ganado por ahora, había mucho que hacer, Gato se había arraigado profundamente en el país, posiblemente iba a ser complicado pero tenia fe en que lo conseguiría. Miro entonces a los aldeanos festejando.

" _Es hora que estas personas empiecen a luchar ellos mismos por su tierra._ "

XENDX

* * *

Bien ya sabeis, os a gustado dejadme un like, quereis comentar dejadme un review, esto curante se va a la cama ... en cuanto termine con Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Muy buenas gente aquí os traigo otro capitulo, joder esta vez he llegado a las 10 000 palabras, not bad.

¡AVISO! Me he puesto muy ñoña y cursi por ahí al final (casi me pongo a llorar yo mismo), es la primera vez que intento hacer una escena conmovedora en este fic, os agradecería vuestra opinión.

Dicho esto, comentarios:

daniel : no me digas que no me tarde porque tengo trabajo, ya lo dije, escribo en cuanto puedo. Para los Namikazes … lo siento aun queda un poco antes de que se enteren.

Jenko99 : sobre Gato, lee este capitulo, sobre Haku, lee este capitulo, sobre un lemon PROXIMAMENTE en el siguiente capitulo.

CCSakuraforever : gracias, espero que te guste.

Shaoran otsusuki : gracias, la historia ya esta en mi cabeza la cuestion es plasmarla en palabras.

Gonzox-kun : ¡Pues te jodes porque en el próximo capitulo abra uno Muajajajaja, soy tan malo .

Daviduzukase : gracias, tranquilo que voy a seguir y Si ya tengo todas las chicas que quiero en el harem de Naruto.

Aten92 : gracias por tu apoyo.

James anderson : muy patriótico … si supongo lo hacia mas para que los habitantes de Nami tuvieran algo que hacer.

Xyori Nadeshiko : gracias por el cumplido, si es un KimiKarin, para Jugo tendrás que esperar bastante (¡Pista! Esta en Konoha), tendrás que esperar para saber todas las del harem y si, se encontrara con toda la familia... en los exámenes chunin. La de hostias que van a caer kekekekeke.

UltronFatalis : gracias y si, me vino de sopetón y pensé que quedaría bien.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10 : Incursiones, Batalla y Lagrima.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto y su grupo se encontraban de nuevo en la taberna del pueblo, de alguna forma en menos de 1 hora después de que acabaran los combates, los aldeanos habían montado una fiesta en el local publico y todos estaban celebrando con sonrisas felices en sus caras. El pelirrojo en un principio estaba desconcertado por el comportamiento de esta gente pero luego empezó a reflexionar, esta gente había estado sufriendo durante meses luchando sin descanso una batalla que sabían que no podían ganar. Naruto y su grupo habían conseguido lo que ellos solo podrían haber soñado, habían expulsado a Gato y sus hombres trayendo al fin una victoria para esta gente.

El chico sonreía mientras observaba el ambiente festivo, estaba sentado encima de la barra del bar junto a unos platos vacíos, los remanentes de su cena. Disfruto unos instantes de la vista hasta que el tabernero y el anciano que había visto antes en la plaza se sentaron junto a él.

"Gracias." dijo el anciano. "Jamas podre pagarte lo suficiente por salvar a Kaiza." dijo antes de darle un largo trago a su botella de sake. El pelirrojo, para su gran irritación, podía sentir al idiota de su hermana babeando en su cabeza.

"No nos debes nada, simplemente hicimos lo correcto, pero esto no detendrá al idiota de volver a la carga." dijo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, cosa que emularon los dos adultos.

Queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación, el tabernero le tendió la mano al chico. "Mi nombre es Akira y el viejo borracho es Tazuna." dijo señalando al anciano que lo miro con disgusto.

Naruto asintió y pensó por un momento, ellos ya habían visto su cara y como dijo Zabuza, su aspecto era inconfundible, aunque les diera un nombre falso iban a asociar su apariencia con él. No viendo otra decidió ser sincero con ellos. "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki."

Akira asintió con naturalidad, por lo visto no sabia quien era pero Tazuna se le quedo mirando en shock mientras balbuceaba sin cesar cosa que llamo la atención del tabernero. "¿Viejo que te pasa te comportas como si hubieras visto un fantasma?"

"Na-Na-Na-Naruto Uzu-zu-zumaki …" dijo entre balbuceos hasta que, pareció salir del shock y lo miro, de nuevo, en shock. "¿Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo perdido de Konoha?" exclamo sorprendido, por suerte para el el bullicio de la fiesta sofoco su grito y nadie lo oyó.

El pelirrojo se le quedo mirando con una cara de disgusto. "¿Hijo perdido?" pregunto en un tono frio.

Tazuna se extremismo al ver ese ojo azul mirándolo analíticamente, supuso que, teniendo en cuenta su pasado, no le gustaría mucho ese nombre. "Si, no es oficial pero es como los de la aldea de Konoha te llaman ahora." dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Ya sabes, hijo de un Kage, desaparecido, un príncipe entre comillas, por eso te llaman así."

Naruto ni se inmuto por las palabras del viejo pero por dentro se moría de rabia. "Te agradeseria si nunca jamas me vuelves a llamar así, no soy un hijo de Konoha ni estoy perdido, me fui de buena gana de ese puto infierno y no pienso volver jamas." dijo en un tono duro mirando al anciano antes de romper contacto visual y miro a lo lejos intentando controlar la furia que sentía.

Pero entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombre y al girar la cabeza vio que era Akira. "¿Eso suena como un infierno de historia, te importaría compartirla?" dijo tendiéndole una botella de sake mientras cogió otra para si mismo.

Naruto la cogió y se quedo mirando la botella. "No es una historia que me guste contar... "contesto antes de volver a tenderle la botella al tabernero. "... y no bebo."

Akira bufo. "Puede que sea un civil a tus ojos pero te aseguro que con los años viene la experiencia y si algo me a enseñado la vida, es que los ninja no podéis hacer vuestro trabajo sin relajaros de vez en cuando." dijo. "Bebe, te sentara bien y siempre ayuda antes de comenzar un relato.

Naruto quería negarse pero la insistencia y las palabras de Akira lo detuvieron y volvió a mirar la botella de sake.

Se quedo así unos instantes más antes de abrirla. " _No quiero oír ni una palabra sobre esto entendido._ " penso, advirtiendo al bijuu antes de tragar.

La garganta le quemaba, pero no de forma desagradable, mientras un sabor dulce inundo sus papillas gustativas asiendo que tragara aun más rapido. Siguió un poco más hasta que bajo la botella para tomar un largo trago de oxigeno. Todo eso bajo la mirada de los dos adultos que empezaron a reírse.

"Jajajaja. ¿Seguro que no bebes? Te acabas de tragar media botella de una sola vez." exclamo Akira.

"Necesitabas relajarte más de lo que criamos, jajajaja." exclamo el anciano .

Naruto los miro con una ligera sonrisa, debía admitir que estaba bien, sentarse de esta manera y hablar las cosas mientras bebían, también tenia que admitir que el sake no estaba mal, pero que nada, naaaaaaada mal.

"Y este es un sake de mierda, espera a probar..." empezó el bijuu.

" _¡Ni una palabra Kurama-nii!_ " exclamo en su cabeza antes de dar otro trago más corto. " _Supongo que puedo ir con la corriente por esta vez._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Era entrada la mañana cuando Naruto se despertó encima e la barra con sus dos compañeros de bebida completamente K.O a su lado. El pelirrojo intento orientarse hasta que se acordó de lo que paso ayer. Al final estuvo hablando con los dos, contándoles su historia, su experiencia en la hoja, su vida con una familia que lo acogió y lo entreno hasta ahora que habia decidido viajar por el mundo. No les dio muchos detalles, no queria que pudieran encontrarlo y ademas, seguía teniendo muchos secretos y no iba a soltarlos todos a 2 perfectos desconocidos aunque tuvieran una deuda de gratitud con él.

Aun así, Naruto le había gustado la experiencia, en su infancia no podia relajarse ni un segundo pues su vida dependía de ello y cuando estubo con su familia, si bien tenia sus momentos de tranquilidad y disfrute siempre estaba pensando en su entrenamiento o como mejorarse a si mismo. La noche anterior había aprendido que tenia que relajarse más, sobretodo con la gente que le importaba.

"Me pregunto si a tou-chan le gustaría beber un dia de estos conmigo..." penso con liggereza.

…

…

…

...Que!

...¡Oh Mierda!

Asia 2 días que se había ido del valle Yonkaze y su familia no sabia nada de él, seria mejor contactarlos cuanto antes. " _Espero que Kaa-chan no se ponga violenta conmigo._ " pensó mientras se estremecía.

Naruto miro a su alrededor a las diferentes personas esparcidas por toda la taberna. Vio a Jugo tumbado al lado de un barril … con un pájaro encima de un hombre. " _¿Ese aun sigue aquí?_ " ese pájaro debía serle muy fiel.

Un poco más lejos pudo ver a Kimimaro tumbado encima de una mesa con Karin encima de él, un pensamiento extremadamente violento paso por su mente. " _Por su propio bien más le vale no haber hecho nada._ " parecía ser que el pelirrojo ya sentía los instintos de hermano mayor por espantar a los pretendientes de su hermana adoptiva.

Mirando por el suelo vio a varias personas tumbadas por todas partes haciendo imposible cruzar la taberna hasta la puerta … bueno excepto por un semicírculo de 1 de radio donde habías botella sobre botella de sake apilados muy cerca de él. Tuvo el impulso de caerse de bruces. " _¿Pero cuanto bebí anoche? Estoy seguro que no me emborrache._ " pensó por un segundo pero decidió dejarlo de lado a favor de salir a la calle.

Miro al techo y salto colocándose boca abajo pegado a este y empezó a caminar hacia la salida tranquilamente.

Cuando llego por fin a fuera se estiro un poco asiendo crujir sus hueso antes de mirar por la calle. Estaba totalmente vacía. " _¡Perfecto!_ " y mordió su pulgar y dejo un poco de sangre sobre un tatuaje que tenia un chakujo con dos alas rodeándolo, encima de este había el símbolo de una garra de tigre de color negro con contornos blancos, ambos estando en el interior del antebrazo justo donde sus guanteletes no lo cubrían y trazo 5 sellos.

"¡Kuchyose no jutsu!"

Una gran nube exploto de la nada y cuando esta se aclaro apareció su padre que miro un poco a su alrededor antes de fijarse en su hijo.

" **¿Naruto**?" pregunto sorprendido el tengu.

"Yo, touuuuuuUUUUUUUUUU!" el hombre alado lo estaba matando, lo estaba aplastando de un abrazo mientras iba derramando ríos de lagrimas sin cesar.

" **Sochi, no tienes ni idea de lo preocupados que nos tenias a todos, nos temíamos lo peor ¿Porque no nos invocaste en cuanto llegaste?** " pregunto aflojando su agarre dándole un poco de respiro.

"Veras tou-chan..." y así empezó su relato de los últimos 2 días.

"Voy a crucificar a Azazel en cuanto vuelva." dijo un tengu muy cabreado rodeado de una extraña energía oscura.

"Esta bien tou-chan, mira el lado positivo, me encontré con un miembro de mi familia y hice dos amigos (#seguidores#sirvientes). No esta tan mal."

Eso pareció calmar ligeramente al tengu. "Esta bien, pero aun así va a pagar."

El pelirrojo empezó a sonreír de forma siniestra. "¿Porque no dejamos que Kaa-chan se encargue de él?"

El hombre alado siguió el ejemplo de su hijo mientras empezaba a cacarear. "kekekeke, muy buena idea." dijo antes de volver a su semblante serio. "Pero que piensas hacer, párese ser que estáis en inferioridad numérica y aunque podrías invocarnos para ayudar solo seria temporal.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo no cambio ni un ápice. "Tranquilo, no voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda, tengo un plan."

 **XxxXxxX**

"¿Lo habéis entendido todos?" pregunto el ojiazul. Karin, Jugo y Kimimaro asintieron. "¿Muy bien, estas seguro que podrás con esto Jugo?"

El gigante asintió. "No te preocupes Naruto-sama, tengo a Biri conmigo."

Todos se quedaron mirándolo desconcertados. "¿Estooo... Jugo, quien es Biri?" pregunto la pelirroja con gafas.

El pelinaranja señalo sobre su hombro donde estaba el pequeño pajaro de color marrón. "Este es Biri."

*PIO*

Todos se quedaron mirándolo en silencio. "¿Emmm, Jugo..." empezó Naruto. "... como esperas que un pájaro te ayude?" pregunto desconcertado.

"Biri puede decirme la posición del enemigo, y si esta muy ocupado siempre puedo preguntarle a otros pájaros."

Ahora si que los 3 estaban sorprendidos. "¿Jugo, puede hablar con los animales?" pregunto el albino.

El pelinaranja asintió. "¿porque nunca nos lo dijiste?" pregunto Karin.

Jugo estrecho los hombros. "Nuca preguntasteis." su respuesta hizo que los 3 se cayeran de bruces por lo ridícula que era la situación.

"Esta bien." dijo mientras se recuperaba. "Empezaremos ahora mismo, todos tenéis vuestras ordenes, es hora de liberar este país de la tiranía." dijo con una sonrisa homicida.

 **XxxXxxX**

Era ya de noche y el magnate empresarial se encontraba ahora en su base principal metido hasta el torso dentro de un jacuzzi, con una copa de vino en bordillo y relajándose después de un duro día de trabajo.

Después del fiasco de ejecución de ayer tubo que hacer un control de daños, ese era el pueblo más grande de todo el país a tan solo unos pocos kilómetros del castillo por lo que era imperativo tenerlo controlado. En vista de que eso no era posible, tuvo que hacer la segunda mejor opción, hostigar los otros pueblos del país, si uno se rebelaba los otros iban a seguirle por lo que decidió tener a la población controlada con una cuerda floja. Envió a sus hombres a que se encargaran de someter a la población con más fuerza y esta vez, que mataran si era necesario. No importaba si perdía un poco de mano de obra, ya fueran mercenarios o aldeanos, eran reemplazables siempre y cuando mantuviera el control del país. Aoi Rokusho era el ejemplo perfecto, a pesar de que perdió 4 ninjas siempre podía contratar a más pero de momento Zabuza seria suficiente después de todo, era un maestro en el arte de la matanza silenciosa, y por muy poderoso que fuera no podía derrotar aquello que no podia ni ver ni tocar. Aunque con un poco de suerte, ese engendro heriría lo suficiente a Zabuza como para que sus hombres terminaran el trabajo y así se ahorraría de pagarle. En caso contrario le pagaría y ya esta, no es como si no pudiera recuperar ese dinero una vez este país estuviera bajo sus garras.

Oh si, fuera como fuera el saldría ganando

Por eso, después de repartir sus ordenes, hacer cuentas echarle un poco la bronca a Zabuza por no recuperarse más rápido, se vino a qui para olvidarse de todo el cansancio del día … una pena que Naruto tuviera otros planes.

"La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. "¡Jefe!"

"AAAAH." grito como una niña mientras se hundía en el agua. Ni un minuto más tarde salio sin aliento y vio que se trataba de uno de sus subordinados. "¡Maldito imbécil me has asustado! ¡¿Que es lo que pasa?!" grito indignado. Este era su momento privado del día y este idiota vino a estropearlo.

"¡El palacio del Daimio a sido atacado por un monstruo!" grito.

Gato se quedo mudo con cara neutral. "Es esto una broma porque no tiene gracia." dijo en un tono oscuro.

El mercenario parecía desesperado."No lo juro, intentamos de todo, espadas, flechas, son importaba lo que le tiráramos no conseguíamos atravesar su piel. Esa … cosa … tenia tanta fuerza que hizo un agujero de 5 metros en la pared del castillo de un golpe de puño." dijo en un tono conmocionado, parecía que la experiencia lo había conmocionado. "Mato a la mitad de la guarnición antes de que empezáramos a huir."

El magnate maldijo por lo alto, necesitaba al Daimio vivo por si las cosas se complicaban y necesitaba una moneda de cambio. a a tener que enviar a Zabuza, herido o no.

Gato se puso su albornoz antes de ponerse sus zapatillas y empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación del nukenin pero no había dado 5 pasos fuera que cayo de culo por culpa de uno de sus hombres.

Miro hacia el mercenario con cara enfurecida. "Idiota mira por donde vas." grito antes de fijarse mejor en el, era uno de los hombres apostados en los bosques para asaltar a los habitantes.

"Se-señor, nuestros hombres han muerto." dijo en un hilo de voz.

"¿Hombres? ¿¡Que hombres!? ¡ Tengo cientos de hombres contratados idiota!"

El bandido/mercenario seguía con la misma expresión en la cara, como si hubiera visto el infierno. "Todos..."

Gato se quedo helado. "¡¿Pretendes que me crea que más de 500 bandidos murieron en un solo día?!"

"Iba a por nosotros, asalto campamento sobre campamento, con los huesos saliendo por su cuerpo como si nada y apuñalando a los nuestros como si fuéramos brochetas... Yo... fui el único que logro escapar."

Esto no podía ser una coincidencia, primero el castillo y luego sus campamentos de bandidos, debían ser esos mocosos pero porque hablaban de un demonio y un friki que se sacaba los huesos. Esto no podía ir peor.

"¡Jefe!" sonó un grito a lo lejos.

"¡¿Y ahora que?!" pregunto gritando, se suponía que era un buen día.

" Nuestras fuerzas en los pueblos han sido aniquiladas, unos ninjas nos atacaron. No a quedado nadie con vida.

Gato estaba temblando de rabia. " _Esos malditos niñatos lo están estropeando todo._ " El pequeño hombre salio corriendo a toda pastilla para encontrar a Zabuza.

 **XxxXxxX**

En el bosque de Nami iluminado por la luna, iba caminando Jugo con tranquilidad de vuelta al pueblo con su pájaro, Biri, posado en su hombro. Había sido un día agotador, se había pasado toda la tarde tratando con cientos de bandidos molestos solo para rescatar a un hombre. Por extraño que pareciese no le molesto, hace tan solo 2 días, se habría estremecido ante la sola idea de arrebatarle la vida a alguien pero ahora ya no le molestaba … tanto. Para el gigante estaba claro que nunca disfrutaría matando pero si fuera por una buena causa podía olvidar fácilmente el malestar sobretodo por la persona que iba cargando en la espalda.

"Espero no ser muy pesado joven." pregunto un pequeño anciano con un pequeño bigote chino de color blanco y el pelo muy corto con unas entradas que evidenciaban que se le estaba cayendo el pelo.

"Para nada Daimio-sama." respondió.

"Por favor no me llames así." dijo en un tono de profunda tristeza. "Después de lo que le ha ocurrido a mi gente, ya no merezco gobernar este país."

Jugo se sintió realmente mal por este hombre. "No debería hundirse por la culpa. En vez de eso, piense que es una experiencia de la cual puede aprender algo para que no vuelva a suceder."

El anciano empezó a reírse. "Palabras tan sabias dichas por alguien mucho más joven que yo." dijo antes de suspirar. "Gracias, de todo corazón, por ayudar a mi gente." dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus ojos.

Jugo sonrió por dentro mientras siguió caminando.

Si, desde luego, matar a personas crueles para que las personas buenas como lo era este hombre pudieran vivir en paz realmente valía la pena.

 **XxxXxxX**

Kimimaro iba caminando a través de los restos del ultimo campamento de bandidos que quedaba iluminado por el fuego. Al parecer, la información que les dio esa basura de Aoi Rokusho fue sorprendentemente precisa. Tal y como lo había ordenado Naruto, el albino se había pasado todo el día persiguiendo a esos gusanos para aniquilarlos. Le había tomada mucho tiempo y dedicación, pero al final valió la pena. Kimimaro cumplió la misión que le había dado su salvador y maestro.

" _Espero que Naruto-sama este satisfecho._ " pensó esperanzado.

Habían sido 3 días desde que había salido del infierno y habían sido una completa montaña rusa. Desde luego, el Kaguya no podía quejarse de estar aburrido, pero a el le gustaba la actividad. A pesar que Orochimaru le obligaba a entrenar duro cuando estaba mas o menos estable se había pasado los últimos años postrado en cama debido a su enfermedad.

Kimimaro no pudo evitar comparar a Orochimaru con su maestro. Ambos eran poderosos, ambos eran despiadados y crueles, por ultimo, ambos tenían grandes ambiciones. La diferencia radical entre los dos fue que acababa de describir a Orochimaru en su totalidad pero seguía habiendo un mundo de palabras para describir al pelirrojo. Era poderoso, despiadado, cruel y ambicioso, pero también era amable, altruista y se preocupaba profundamente por la gente. Por encima de todo, su sueño no era solo para el, sino también era para el mundo. Naruto Uzumaki era alguien realmente único y Kimimaro se sentía afortunado por haberlo conocido.

Echando un ultimo vistazo al campamento ensangrentado y quemado salio corriendo al punto de reunión establecido donde, lo más seguro, se enfrentarían a Zabuza Momochi y su cómplice.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Daos prisa, pueden llegar en cualquier momento!" grito la pelirroja.

"Si señorita." gritaron varios hombres al unisono. El pueblo se había fortificado de arriba a abajo. Las entradas y los callejones habían sido tapados por tablones y carruajes para obstaculizar la entrada, las casas destruidas que podrían haber dado fácil acceso adentro habían sido tapados por enormes y agudos picos de tierra cortan el posible acceso y los tejados estaban llenos de tablas de madera desde las cuales se podía circular con facilidad para arrojar cosas a sus enemigos si es que llegaban hasta aquí.

"¡Traed mas tablas, esta esquina necesita ser asegurada y que alguien coloque esas maldita pasarela recta o alguien se romperá el cuello! ¡Y que alguien cuelgue unas antorchas, no se puede ver nada!" Grito un anciano.

"¡Si Tazuna!"

"¡Ahora mismo!"

"Gracias." le dijo Karin al anciano. "Si no fuera por ti, abríamos tardado mucho más en fortificar la aldea." admitió dándole una sonrisa.

Tazuna se burlo. "¿Gracias? Somos nosotros quienes deberíamos estar agradecidos, si no fuera por vosotros jamas hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad como esta para derrocar a Gato."

Karin se sonrojo. "No-no creo que seamos los..."

"¡No!" exclamo convencido callando a la chica. "Quiza no te des cuenta pero Gato estaba ahogando nuestro espíritu de lucha poco a poco. Kaiza... la muerte de Kaiza nos habría afectado demasiado a todos. Pero Naruto, Jugo, Kimimaro y tu aparecisteis y nos ayudasteis sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero sobretodo, ese gaki me enseño algo muy importante.

Flashback

"¡¿Quieres que que?!" exclamo Tazuna mientras estaba alrededor de varios aldeanos.

"Quiero que luchéis contra los hombres de Gato vosotros mismos." dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Pe-pero no puedes encargarte tu mismo de ellos?" pregunto un hombre entre la multitud nervioso.

"Claro esta, no podréis con todos ellos incluso con la ventaja numérica, por eso vamos a reducir el tamaño de sus fuerzas bajo mínimos para que sea más fácil para vosotros enfrentaros a ellos." explico con calma.

"Sigo sin entender porque no puedes rematarlos tu solo." declaro Tazuna.

"Porque seria demasiado fácil para vosotros, esta no es mi tierra, no tengo ninguna obligación para con vosotros o sus habitantes, solo estoy ayudando porque quiero que aprendáis una lesión vosotros mismo." explicó dejándolos a todos muy confusos. "Cuando llegue aquí por primera vez, vi el fuego de la rebelión en vuestros ojos, podríais haberos defendido sin problemas pero elegisteis no hacerlo. ¿Porque?"

"Pe-pero no somos guerreros, no sabemos luchar." se justifico uno.

"¿Y esa es escusa para dejaros abusar de semejante manera?"

"¿Porque luchar? Nunca podríamos haberles vencido." se justifico otro de los aldeanos.

Naruto se quedo mirando a cada uno de ellos con una mirada dura que les hizo estremecerse. "¿Así que ya esta, solo porque no hay ninguna posibilidad os rendiréis sin más? ¡Cobardes!" grito al final de su declaración. Esa simple palabra sirvió para llenarlos a todos en un mar de vergüenza y auto-desprecio. "Dejadme que os cuente una pequeña historia." dijo ganando la atención de todos. "Hubo una vez en Konoha un niño el cual decían que no merecía vivir, ese niño era yo." empezó, Tazuna sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba apunto de contar. "Mi padre, el Yondaime Hokage, que había conseguido derrotar al Kyubi no Kitsune sello el alma de la bestia en mi y sello su poder en mis dos hermanos. El hombre se llevo a los niños con el poder de la bestia y a su mujer con él y me abandono a mi suerte en un pueblo donde la casi totalidad de la población pedía mi muerte día a día." exclamo conmocionando a todo el mundo. "Tuve que luchar todo los días por mi vida contra del hambre, la soledad y la muerte. Día tras día sin cesar. ¿Creéis realmente que un simple niño tenia alguna oportunidad contra todo un pueblo? ¡Pero aun así no me rendí! ¡Luche porque quería vivir! ¡Luche porque quería vivir una vida digna de ser vivida! ¡Luche porque sabia que si moría, las 4 únicas personas a quienes realmente les importaba iban a estar tristes! ¡Luche por mi y, en cierta medida, luche por los que me importaban!" exclamo el pelirrojo tomando un largo respiro. "La verdadera pregunta que debéis haceros no es ''¿Porque luchar?''." dijo mientras los miraba a los ojos.

La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Porque merece la pena luchar?

End Flashback

" _Inari, Tsunami, Kaiza. Luchare, por vosotros y por nuestro país._ " pensó, un fuego en él brillando ardientemente, el mismo fuego que se había encendido en todos los habitantes del pueblo. Iban a luchar por sus seres queridos.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se encontraba en estos momentos en un claro en el bosque, donde se había sentado en posición de loto. Mientras que Jugo rescataba el Daimio, Kimimaro eliminaba los campamentos de bandidos y Karin aseguraba la fortificación del pueblo, el creo un pequeño ejercito de clones Mokuton y los envió a exterminar a los mercenarios que habían invadido otros pueblos por todo el país. La gran ventaja de estos clones es que podía sentir exactamente donde estaban incluso sin utilizar el ojo de Kagura.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Gato mordiera el anzuelo, había puesto la trampa, el idiota solo tenia que caer en ella. Tan solo quedaba esperar a Kimimaro, el punto de encuentro de los 2 se encontraba justo en el medio entre el pueblo y la base de Gato, es decir, el camino mas corto yendo todo recto por el bosque en vez de usar la carretera. Estaba seguro de que Zabuza y su cómplice iban a pasar por aquí, seria una tontería tomar otra ruta pero por si acaso tenia sus capacidades de sensor activadas a pleno rendimiento, listo para cualquier imprevisto que pudiera ocurrir.

Tan solo quedaba esperar.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Zabuza!" grito el enano mientras entraba en la habitación de sus dos ninjas contratados.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Has visto la hora que es?" pregunto con toda calma mientras se quitaba unas vendas del costado bajo la atenta mirada del ninja enmascarado.

"Esos niñatos, los quiero muertos. ¡Me oyes¡Muertos!" grito

El nukenin suspiro. " _¿Que coño han hecho para cabrearle así?_ " "¿Y supongo que quieres que lo hagamos ahora verdad?

"¡Si! Mientras tu tratas con ellos yo voy a asaltar el pueblo cerca del castillo con el resto de los hombres que me quedan y hacer de ellos un ejemplo de lo que ocurre cuando se atreven a ir en mi contra."

"¿Y donde están ahora mismo?" pregunto con cara de palo.

"¿Como quieres que lo sepa? Alguno seguro debe haberse quedado por el pueblo. ¡Ve y pregúntale! Yo tengo que preparar un ataque." dijo antes de irse por la puerta.

Zabuza no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, había otras formas de operar y iba a tener que ser muy cuidadoso con sus oponentes si quería salir de esa con vida. Ir a ciegas contra un jinchuriki era un simplemente suicida. Aun así, no tenia muchas opciones, el que pagaba, mandaba. "Bien, vamos Haku."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

 **XxxXxxX**

El pelirrojo no se había movido de su lugar en las ultimas 2 horas esperando a que todo se desarrollara como había planeado. Por fin, empezó a percibir múltiples presencias entrando por la periferia de su campo de percepción, todos civiles , los mercenarios de Gato. Naruto se concentro un poco más y pudo percibir que el magnate idiota iba al frente con sus hombres. El no había planeado que fuera en persona pero poco importaba, acabaría muriendo de todas formas, esto solo lo hacia más fácil.

De nuevo, percibió 3 fuentes de chakra acercándose a su posición. Una de ella siendo Kimimaro, las otras dos a pesar de que no podía distinguirlas debido a que no había memorizado sus firmas de chakra, la cantidad los delataba como shinobis y aparte de el mismo y su grupo, los 2 único shinobi en Nami eran Zabuza y su cómplice.

El albino fue el primero en llegar. "Naruto-sama, misión cumplida."

Naruto le dio una sonrisa. "Gracias Kimimaro, ahora viene lo difícil." dijo volviendo a su semblante serio.

No mucho tiempo después, los 2 ninjas mercenarios aparecieron. "Vaya, que suerte la mía, ya no voy a tener que molestarme en buscaros." dijo desenvainando su cuchilla masiva.

El pelirrojo sonrió. "Claro, tu estas aquí con tu socio, mientras gato se a ido al pueblo con todos sus hombres y yo estoy aquí tranquilamente tomando un paseo con mi amigo mientras 2 más de nuestros compañeros están desaparecidos … si mucha suerte." respondió su sonrisa volviéndose cada vez más zorruna por momento.

El nukenin se demoro unos momentos en contestar. "¿Lo tenias planeado todo verdad?" con voz tensa.

Naruto se encogió de hombres. "¿Tu que crees? Aunque este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para dar explicaciones, ambos sabemos porque estamos aquí."

Zabuza siguió mirando al pelirrojo. "Haku, encárgate de su amigo, el Uzumaki es mio."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

Naruto observo al ninja enmascarado y centro su habilidad para percibir que clase de persona era y se sorprendió al descubrir que era, de lejos, la persona más pura que había encontrado en su vida. Su chakra se sentía, como la nieve blanca y inmaculada. Porque iba una persona así servir a alguien como Zabuza. El pelirrojo reviso entonces el chakra del espadachín y se sorprendió al sentir genuina preocupación por el ninja enmascarado. " _Zabuza se preocupa por el..._ "

"Kimimaro, se que estoy pidiendo mucho pero si puedes, no lo mates." murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para que sus enemigos no pudieran oírle.

"Hai Naruto-sama."

Ambos subordinados desaparecieron para empezar a combatir en otro lado.

"Debo admitir, no pensé que me enfrentarías solo." empezó Zabuza levantando su espada.

Naruto cogió la Raijin no Ken y una cuchilla de rayos de color amarillo apareció. "No soy tan arrogante como para pensar que estoy a tu nivel pero no tengo opción, era esto o abandonar a los ciudadanos de Nami frente a Gato." dijo.

Naruto tenia un potencial infinito con varios trucos a su disposición pero Zabuza tenia la experiencia, esta no iba a ser una pelea fácil.

El nukenin empezó a reírse. "Veo que te quedaste con la espada de Aoi."

"De nada le servia a un hombre muerto." replico con una sonrisa.

"Muy cierto empecemos pues." mientras empezó a hacer un mudra con una mano.

Naruto toco ligeramente el parche de su ojo izquierdo antes de centrar toda su atención en el enemigo.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Ya están aquí!"

"¡Es Gato! ¡ Esta al mando de ese ejercito!"

Karin subió corriendo por las escaleras que llevaron a una pasarela sobre los tejados y observo con creciente miedo a sus enemigos.

A varios metros de distancia se situaba el magnate con su típica sonrisa arrogante delante de unos 300 mercenarios, los únicos supervivientes de la masacre que habían hecho sus amigos por todo el país. Estaban armados hasta los dientes, gritando por sangre esperando inspirar miedo. La pelirroja miro más de cerca y se dio cuenta que apenas había personas que tenían arcos o armas arrojadizas. El alivio recorrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo, iba a encargarse de ellos en cuanto pudiera pues era los mas peligrosos, los demás serian fáciles siempre y cuando se mantuvieran fuera de la pared

Los hombres se situaron sobre los andamios construidos detrás de paredes de madera, mirando con miedo a sus enemigos. Jamas pensaron que iban a luchar en primera linea, muchos pensaron que era una locura pero era necesario si querían vivir. Aunque eso no quito a más de uno la simple idea de salir huyendo.

"¡Quiero luchar!" oyeron un grito más abajo y se giraron para ver, para su incredulidad, el pequeño Inari llevando una cazuela sobre la cabeza y un arpón en la mano.

"Deja de decir tontería jovencito, nos vamos al refugio con los demás." grito su madre agarrando por la fuerza la mano de su hijo.

"¡No! Esta es mi casa también, quiero luchar con tou-chan." insistió.

"¡Eres demasiado joven!"

"Solo soy 2 año más pequeño que Naruto-aniki y Karin-nee es solo un año mayor que yo."

"Ellos son ninjas, no es lo mismo."

"Tienes razón, ellos lucharon por nosotros cuando nosotros solo nos quedamos aguantando a Gato y sus hombres sin hacer nada. ¡Quiero luchar porque amo mi hogar!" grito el niño.

"Inari." Tsunami estaba profundamente afectada por las palabras del niño y no fue la única. Todos los hombres que antes estaban dudando sobre la lucha se miraban ahora dispuestos y sin miedo. ¿Como podrían acobardarse cuando un niño tenia más voluntad que ellos?

Lo que Inari dijo no fueron solo palabras, deseaba de todo corazón proteger su casa. Cuando Naruto les dijo a los hombres que iban a luchar, Inari estuvo ahí escuchando y acepto las palabras del pelirrojo de corazón. Naruto había sufrido una infancia que habría matado a cualquier otra persona, pero el sobrevivió porque lucho sin jamas rendirse. Inari iba a seguir el ejemplo de su nuevo aniki, iba a luchar por los que ama.

"Querida, déjalo." dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba.

"¡Kaiza! ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar recuperándote." reprocho la mujer a su marido.

El pescador tenia una mirada determinada. "No voy a quedarme tumbado sin hacer nada mientras nuestro hijo lucha." dijo conmocionando a la mujer. "Tsunami, déjale luchar." dijo.

"¡Que! ¡No! Es demasiado..."

"Nadie es demasiado joven para luchar por los que le importan." interrumpió Kaiza. "Si no le dejamos, se va a escapar y podría meterse en problemas, mejor que luche aquí conmigo donde podre mantener un ojo sobre él."

Tsunami miro a los dos hombres de su vida, al parecer no importaba lo que dijera no iban a escuchar, entre lagrimas se acerco a ellos y los abrazo. "Por favor, volved conmigo a salvo."

"¡Prometido!" exclamaron a la vez con una sonrisa.

Karin observo toda la escena con una sonrisa de añoro antes de mirar en el bosque a lo lejos. " _Jugo, Kimimaro-kun, Naruto-nii. Por favor volved conmigo._ " hizo una oración antes de volver a centrarse en Gato y sus hombres reforzando su determinación.

 **XxxXxxX**

En medio del bosque dos figuras se enfrentaban en combate estrecho, intercambiando golpes y patadas sin descanso mientras una ligera niebla rodeaba el bosque.

De pronto, una de ellas fue rechazada y salio volando antes de caer al suelo y rodar rápidamente sobre si mismo para levantarse. "Eres fuerte, supongo que no debería haberte subestimado. Pensé que el único digno de mención era Naruto Uzumaki." admitió el ninja anónimo que llevaba ahora una fractura sobre su mascara.

"Naruto-sama es sin duda más fuerte que yo pero aun así no soy alguien fácil de derrotar." replico el albino.

"Puedo verlo, supongo que las presentaciones son necesarias, mi nombre es Haku Yuki." admitió quitándose la mascara, no había razón para seguir llevándola. Haku tenia una cara angular y muy bella pero debido a la ropa que llevaba y su estilo de peinado, no sexo no estaba claro para el albino.

Kimimaro alzo las cejas sorprendido. "El clan de Kiri especializado en Hyoton. Vaya, al parecer no soy el único que sobrevivió a las purgas de sangre." dijo sorprendiendo a Haku. "Mi nombre es Kimimaro Kaguya."

Haku se quedo mirandolo con temor antes de que su cara se tornara extremadamente seria. "Ya veo, desde luego no deberia haberte subestimado, no volverá a suceder."

El ninja andrógino conocía perfectamente a los Kaguya, un clan con una sed de sangre tan grande y con la habilidad suficiente para llevarse por delante a mas de la mitad de las fuerzas de Kiri antes de perecer. Si este albino decía la verdad, no podía bajar la guardia ni un instante.

Trazo rápidamente los mantras bajo la mirada atenta de Kimimaro. "Nimpo: Sensatsu Suicho (Mil agujas Mortales)" el agua que había esparcida por todo el suelo debido a la humedad alrededor del Kaguya se alzo al vuelo antes de convertirse en senbons y se dirigieron directamente hacia su objetivo.

Kimimaro no perdió tiempo, huesos agudos y afilados salieron de las palmas de sus manos, codos, omóplatos y rodillas. "Yanagi no Mai (Danza de los Sauces)" salto y giro sobre si mismo como una peonza golpeando todo los senbons de agua y aterrizo de pie con las rodillas flexionadas y los husos de sus palmas cruzados apuntando al Yuki que lo miro aterrorizado.

"¿No pensarías que seria tan fácil verdad?" dijo antes de cargar asía su enemigo.

 **XxxXxxX**

Un poco más lejos, en el epicentro del origen de la niebla se encontraba un pelirrojo con una espada de rayos en la mano con los ojos cerrados.

Hace unos instantes Zabuza había efectuado una de sus técnicas firma, el Kirigakure no jutsu (Técnica de Ocultamiento en la Niebla) y al cabo de unos instantes casi ya no podía ni ver su propia nariz. Por suerte para el, solo necesitaba un ojo para poder encontrarlo, él de Kagura. Gracias a el había podido parar todas las estocadas que le había mandado hasta ahora y eso empezaba a poner nervioso al nukenin oculto tras un árbol.

" _¿Maldita sea, como lo hace? Es casi como si viera el futuro._ " pensó.

"Puedo verte Zabuza." dijo el pelirrojo antes de abalanzarse a por el jonin apuñalando el árbol tras el cual se ocultaba. Por desgracia, salto antes que pudiera empalarlo.

" _Mierda, no hay razón para mantener la niebla sino me da ninguna ventaja._ " pensó antes de romper su técnica rápidamente y la aclarando la zona. Pudo ver el tronco tras el cual se ocultaba y un sudor frio recorrió su frente cuando vio el agujero humeante en la madera. " _¡Mierda! Mi mejor baza no sirve de nada contra él, tengo que ir con cuidado, si llega a usar el chakra del Kyubi va a quemarme hasta la muerte._ " el jonin ya iba pensando en los peores escenarios posibles y como contrarrestarlos.

"Doton: Gurando Kui no Jutsu (Técnica de las Estacas de Tierra)" Zabuza tuvo que saltar encima de los arboles para eludir los trozos de tierra afilados para no acabar empalado.

"Suiton : Teppodama no Jutsu (Tecnica de las Balas de Agua)" soltó escupiendo grandes bolas de agua desde su boca obligando al pelirrojo a esquivar y en ocasiones cortar los proyectiles de agua.

Naruto siguió esquivando de esta manera durante unos instantes hasta que sintió una fuente de chakra lanzándose desde detrás suyo. Impulsándose a si misma, hizo un giro de 360º con su espada extendida y corto a … ¡Zabuza!

El pelirrojo estuvo momentáneamente sorprendido hasta que el nukenin se transformo en agua. " _¿Un clon? Debió hacer lo al principio cuando convoco la niebla. Supongo que no me di cuenta porque estaba suprimiendo su chakra._ " pensó pero rápidamente su atención volvió al Zabuza original que maldijo por el fracaso de su clon y se lo quedo mirando. "¿Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

El nukenin alzo las cejas inexistentes pero se recupero rápidamente en caso de que fuera una trampa. "Dispara:"

"¿Como puñetas has lanzado esos proyectiles con esa fuerza y no has roto las vendas de tu cara?" pregunto con curiosidad genuina. Con la fuerza y la presión con la que fueron disparados esos proyectiles, por lógica, esas vendas deberían haber quedado destrozadas.

La expresión del nukenin cambio de recelosa o orgullosa. "Secreto profesional, no puedo divulgar mis trucos así como así." dijo en un tono lúdico causando que el pelirrojo se le cayera el sudor por la nuca por el ridículo. "Ademas..." el tono cambio de nuevo a uno serio. "...deberías estar más atento a tu entorno! Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu. (Tecnica de la Gran Catarata)"

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par, conocía esta técnica, él mismo podía utilizarla pero se necesitaba grandes cantidades de agua para poder usarla. De pronto vio claro lo que el jonin había estado haciendo, se maldijo por no ver lo obvio mientras observaba como toda el agua que Zabuza había estado escupiendo se reunía en un tornado de agua girando a velocidades de vértigo antes de que saliera disparada hacia el cielo en su dirección, apuntando a aplastarlo.

Naruto miro la gran masa de agua apunto de aplastarlo mientras pensaba en una salida, segundos después la técnica golpeo con toda su fuerza llevándose por delante una multitud de arboles bajo la mirada atenta del jonin que estaba respirando con dificultad debido a las cantidades masivas de chakra que había estado usando y esperaba haber conseguido eliminar la amenaza.

 **XxxXxxX**

Kimimaro estaba rodeado por múltiples espejos de hielo, en los cuales, se encontraba el reflejo de su enemigo y en el suelo se podían observar múltiples senbons esparcidos por el suelo. La batalla había llegado a un punto muerto. El ninja Yuki era incapaz de atravesar la armadura de hueso bajo la piel del Kaguya y este era incapaz de romper los espejos de hielo. Había intentado atravesarlos con sus huesos, incluso con su Teshi Sendan (dedos perforadores), pero solo lograba atravesar los hielos, no romperlos, y dicho agujero era reparado en cuestión de segundos.

De pronto, un mini-terremoto sacudió el suelo alertando a los dos ninjas preocupados por sus respectivos maestros.

" _Debe ser un enemigo formidable si Zabuza-sama esta teniendo tantos problemas en derrotarlo._ " pensó Haku. En cuanto vio como la niebla empezaba a despejarse a lo lejos, entro en pánico pensando que su amo había sido vencido, pero los ruidos de la batalla a lo lejos aliviaron sus dudas pero no su preocupación. Por ello, había decidido acabar esto rápidamente, solo que sus planes se truncaron al darse cuenta que su oponente podía seguir su velocidad y incluso golpearle si hacia falta, su capacidad con los huesos solo acabo por hacer de el el oponente más difícil y aterrador al que se había enfrentado jamas.

Pero había algo que molestaba a Haku. "¿Porque te contienes?"

Kimimaro miro a los ojos de su oponente. "Porque Naruto-sama me ha pedido que no te mate." dijo sorprendiendo al Yuki. "Debes de ser alguien notable si mi señor me a dado tal orden."

El interés de Haku se mostró de repente. "¿Amo?

El albino asintió. "Si, Naruto-sama salvo mi vida, me libero de la oscuridad que era mi vida y me dio un futuro. Jamas podre pagarle lo suficiente por ello. Aun a pesar de que haría cualquier cosa por el, el solo me pidió que fuéramos amigos." una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su cara. "Naruto-sama es realmente una persona suave que haría cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos y su sueño. Por ello, no le sirvo solo por gratitud, sino también porque es una persona digna a la que seguir." concluyo con su voz rebosando de devocion.

Haku se quedo mirando al peliblanco en silencio considerando lo que había escuchado, hasta que decidió tomar la palabra. "Ya veo, somos bastante parecidos en ese sentido. Zabuza-sama salvo mi vida y desde ese día decidí convertirme en su herramienta. El es la única persona que me importa en este mundo y por el bien de su sueño tendré que derrotarte." dijo alzando sus agujas senbon. "Lo siento." dijo antes de que los espejos empezaran a brillar y un centenar de agujas se dirigieron asía el peliblanco.

Kimimaro ni se inmuto mientras preparaba su próxima técnica. " _No he probado esta técnica hasta ahora pero no tengo opción si quiero romper este estancamiento._ " pensó antes de concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en sus palmas. "Sawarabi no Mai (Danza de Helecho)" dijo y de golpe clavo sus palmas en el suelo. Haku nunca vio venir el peligro.

Del suelo, innumerables huesos brotaron de la tierra a decenas de metros a su alrededor desviando todas las agujas y empalandolos espejos, el numero era tan grande que hicieron decenas de agujeros en ellos y fueron tan rápidos que ni siquiera tubo tiempo a reaccionar. Los espejos destruidos, Haku apareció de golpe cuando el polvo de hielo se reunió para formar su figura y, de milagro, se agarro a un árbol para ponerse a cubierto sin mirar atrás.

Un minuto después Haku asomo la cabeza desde las rama y vio que su enemigo había creado, literalmente, un inmenso bosque de huesos. Las estacas oseas median entre los 8 y 20 metros, todos clavados muy cerca y de firma estrecha.

El Yuki miro a su alrededor buscando a su enemigo mientras se apoyaba a uno de esos mismo huesos. Fue un error fatal.

"Es mi victoria." fue lo ultimo que oyó el ninja andrógino antes de caer inconsciente gracias a un golpe en la nuca. Una mano se había asomado a partir del hueso gigante que Haku estaba tocando previamente y de él, salio el Kaguya con la respiración entre cortada.

" _Debo mejorar, si hubiera tenido menos chakra me hubiera desmayado por el cansancio._ " pensó mientras recuperaba el aliento. Miro asía su oponente que se había caído, por suerte, en el suelo al lado de sus huesos y se acerco a él. Cogió sus dos brazos y los puso a su espalda, con una mano encima de sus dos muñecas formo unos grilletes de puro hueso antes de cargar al ninja inconsciente sobre su hombro.

Mirando a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sentir que algo faltaba. " _Esta demasiado tran..._ " y la respuesta vino por si sola. El silencio. Antes había sido capaz de oír los ruidos a lo lejos de la batalla de su señor, pero ahora, era incapaz de oír nada. " _Debo apresurarme._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Gato estaba hirviendo de rabia, se encontraba en estos momentos observando la … ¿batalla? Ni siquiera sabia si se podía llamar así, los aldeanos estaban apiñados tras sus barreras y los tejados arrojando cualquier cosa que tuvieran a mano sobre sus hombres. Había un buen numero que ya habían muerto o quedado incapacitados por culpa de eso y sus hombres empezaban a entrar en pánico.

Lo peor fue que estuvieron a punto de ganar hace unos minutos. Sus mercenarios habían conseguido echar a los aldeanos de uno de los andamios y conseguido subir, era solo cuestión de mantener su posición para que los demás hicieran lo mismo y habrían entrado en el pueblo... ¡o eso habría pasado si solo esas malditas mujeres no hubieran aparecido!

Cuando ya casi lo tenían aparecieron las mujeres de las ventanas de sus casas y por las calles cargando ollas llenas de agua. Los mercenarios se sorprendieron y se echaron a reír en un primer momento, hasta que las mujeres echaron su contenido sobre ellos y se dieron cuenta que era agua hirviendo, armados y llevando armaduras el agua quemando les obligo a soltar sus armas y intentar quitarse la ropa mojada que les estaba calcinando la piel. Los invasores se quedaron indefensos frente a eso u cayeron como moscas, aun le quedaban algunos hombres y esos parásitos estaban cansados y en las ultimas, solo le quedaba.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

"¡Y ahora que!" pensó Gato muy asustado.

 **XxxXxxX**

Zabuza estaba de rodillas mirando a lo lejos el rastro de destrucion que había causado su jutsu Suiton y esperando ver al pelirrojo aplastado y muerto.

No era el caso.

6 cadenas de chakra dorado habían aparecido desde la espalda del pelirrojo clavándose en la tierra y 4 de ellas volvieron a salir en 4 esquinas a 5 metros cada una del chico juntándose a 8 metros de altura. De alguna forma, se había creado una cúpula de energía que protegió a Naruto del jutsu Suiton de Zabuza

No solo un niño había conseguido para una de sus técnicas más poderosas y letales, sino que también había conseguido derrotarlo, las 2 cadenas que faltaban se habían enroscado sobre el nukenin, inmovilizándolo y bloqueando su chakra. Estaba indefenso y derrotado, su espada tirada al suelo un poco mas lejos.

Naruto retracto sus cadenas y bajo la barrera antes de mirar al nukenin. "Parece que he ganado." dijo en un tono serio sin pretensiones.

Zabuza que seguía contemplando toda la escena suspiro. "Eso parece." dijo antes de empezar a reír." Dios, yo el Kirigakure no Kijin, derrotado por un niño de 12 años. Jajaja." siguió riéndose.

"No hay vergüenza en ello, te cogí por sorpresa, parte de la razón por la que te derrote fue por pura suerte." dijo en un tono humilde, aunque en el fondo sabia que no era del todo verdad. Era mejor que no supiera que había estado conteniéndose para no herir su orgullo, después de todo aun tenia el Mokuton como ultima baza.

"Quizá, pero eso no quita el merito de tus acciones, aun asi creo que vas a tener que soltarme pronto." dijo con una sonrisa tras las vendas.

Naruto pareció curioso. "¿Porque?"

"No creas ni por un segundo que mi herramienta va a perder, tiene el Kekkei Genkai Hyoton, incluso yo he tenido unos cuantos problemas con eso, tu amigo no tiene oportunidad." dijo convencido pero la sonrisa divertida del pelirrojo lo desarmo un poco. "¿Que te parece tan gracioso?"

"Nada, es solo que la ultima vez que Kiri subestimo al clan Kaguya pagaron un gran precio por ello."

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Zabuza."... No... Mientes, los matamos a todos..." dijo en un susurro sin creérselo.

"No, os dejasteis a uno, y encima al único posesor del Shikotsumyaku en décadas."

Zabuza abrió los ojos horrorizado mientras miraba en la dirección por la que se fue su subordinado. "No...Haku." dijo en un tono preocupado. Naruto se dio cuenta de ello pero no dijo nada.

Kimimaro apareció entonces cargando su prisionero. "Siento haberle echo esperar Naruto-sama." dijo antes de dejar al Yuki en el suelo al lado de Zabuza que soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que estaba vivo.

"Buen trabajo Kimimaro." el Kaguya sonrió por toda respuesta. Naruto volvió a centrar toda su atención en el nukenin. "Zabuza ya no hay razón para que luchemos.

El desertor de Kiri lo miro sorprendido. "¿De que estas hablando? Por si no te habías dado cuenta, estamos en bandos opuestos."

"Estabamos en bandos opuestos porque habias sido contratado por Gato pero, si el ya no puede pagarte, eso significa que ya no tienes razón para luchar." contesto sonriendo.

"No esperaras que me crea que unos simples aldeanos de un pueblo podrían hacer frente a mas de 300 mercenarios experimentados y armados." dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo creció de oreja a oreja. "¿Quien dijo que eran de un solo pueblo?"

 **XxxXxxX**

Gato no se lo podía creer, estaban rodeados. El grito que había oído antes a lo lejos eran en realidad los habitantes de otras aldeas corriendo y clamando por su sangre mientras venían asía aquí. La aldea por delante y una multitud de cientos de personas los habían rodeado completamente. Se suponía que deberían ser sumisos y acobardados ¡¿Como estos idiotas sin pelotas habían encontrado el valor de rebelarse?!

"¡Gato! Ya no vamos a aguantar más esto."

"¡Tus días de terror llegan hoy a su fin!"

"¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que has echo!"

Esos comentarios y mas, fueron lo que estaban gritando los habitantes de la ola armados con arpones, hachas de leña y otras herramientas mientras los mercenarios que quedaban estaban temblando junto a Gato debido a la superioridad numérica.

Un gran ruido alerto a todos los presentes y se giraron para ver encima de un tejado a un pelinaranja muy conocido. Jugo se arrodillo para dejar bajar a un pasajero que se avanzo asía el borde del tejado para mirarlos a todos apoyándose en su pequeño bastón.

"¡Es el Daymio!"

"¡Suiro-sama!"

El pequeño anciano saludo a todos sus súbditos con una sonrisa amable antes de mirar al enano con una mirada tan dura que le hizo retroceder. "Gato, me has encerrado como a un criminal y tomado mi castillo. Abusado, robado y golpeado a mi gente. Como gobernante de este país no voy a tolerar que salgas impune. ¡Esta noche, Nami no Kuni tendrá justicia!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" gritaron todos antes de cargar en contra de los mercenarios que intentaron escapar como podían dejando al magnate a su suerte.

"¡Volved idiotas tenéis que protegerme!" grito desesperado mientras observaba a sus ex-hombres intentar abrirse paso a través de los aldeano en vano. Gato miro a las personas que poco a poco empezaron a acercarse. "¡Esperad! ¡Os pagare! ¡Dinero joyas mujeres lo que queráis! ¡Puedo ser un mejor gobernante que ese patético anci...! ¡No por favor no NOOOOOO!" grito por ultima vez antes de que las gentes de Nami descendieran sus armas en contra del tirano poniendo así fin a su reino del terror.

 **XxxXxxX**

Zabuza miro al pelirrojo con incredulidad. "Eres un bastardo astuto. ¿Lo sabias?"

"Y no lo olvides." contesto con una sonrisa zorruna antes de volver a poner una cara seria. "¿Dicho esto vas a seguir luchando?"

Zabuza iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Haku que estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco. "Zabuza-sama... Lo siento... Te he fallado."

La expresión del nukenin era indescifrable, muy diferente a cuando supo que Haku podría morir. "Tsk, realmente no sirves para nada. ¿Estas intacta al menos? No me sirve de nada una herramienta inútil."

Los ojos del Yuki empezaron a llenarse con lagrimas y una expresión de desesperación empezó a formarse en su cara.

Zabuza de pronto cayo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza para gran sorpresa de Haku y Kimimaro. Luego vieron que Naruto tenia el puño extendido, mostrando que había sido él el que había golpeado al nukenin

"¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso?!" dijo mirando a Zabuza con un ojo rojo rasgado lleno de furia. "¿Es que acaso no te importa? Es tu compañero."

Zabuza que estaba un poco desorientado miro como pudo al pelirrojo. "Cierra la boca idiota. Yo uso a Haku de la misma forma que Gato me usaba a mi. En el mundo ninja solo existen dos tipos de personas: las que utilizan a las demás y las que son utilizadas." dijo en un principio antes de centrar su mirada en el pelirrojo. "Los ninjas son solo armas, lo que me interesa de Haku no es él como persona, sino la sangre de su clan, nada más."

Naruto se quedo mirando al pelinegro con furia. "¿Porque te empeñas en mentir?" dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Zabuza se sorprendio por un momento pero su semblante duro volvio de nuevo. "¿Mentir? De que estas...

"Puedes insistir en engañarte ti mismo, pero yo no me lo creo. El ojo de Kagura es uno de las habilidades mas singulares del clan Uzumaki, no solo nos permite detectar y rastrear el chakra de cualquier persona a kilómetros, con un poco de practica podemos discernir los sentimientos de las personas y saber que clase de personas son." dijo dejando a Haku y Zabuza en shock. Kimimaro ya lo sabia por ello no se inmuto.

"Tu corazón es casi tan negro como una noche sin luna pero dentro de ti hay una pequeña luz, tan pequeña que casi se me paso la primera vez que lo sentí. Haku era esa luz. "dijo sorprendiendo a Haku hasta la médula. Las palabras del pelirrojo estaban empezando a afectar a Zabuza.

"¡Haku te quiere de verdad, hasta el punto en que daría la vida por ti y tu haces como si no te importara! ¡Actúas como si no te importara nada y tratándola como a una simple herramienta!" ¡¿Es que acaso eres demasiado cobarde como para admitir que en realidad te importa?! ¡¿Y todo porque, poder?! ¿¡Porque a tus ojos un ninja con emociones es débil?! ¡¿Ni siquiera has considerado el daño que le haces solo con tratarla de esa manera?!"

"¡CALLATE!" grito el nukenin a pleno pulmón.

Todos se sorprendieron por el repentino estallido del nukenin pero nada en comparación con lo que estaban viendo.

Lagrimas. "No digas ni una palabra más." dijo mientras las lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos.

"La oscuridad siempre a rodeado mi vida y el camino que he seguido a sido manchado por la sangre. Me gane el nombre de Kirigakure no Kijin por una razón. Siempre pensé que esa seria mi vida hasta mi muerte... hasta que conocí a Haku.

"Solo quería una herramienta al principio pero tienes razón... no importa cuanto lo quiera negar la quiero. Es mi hija a mis ojos pero no tengo derecho a pensar así. Alguien tan puro como ella no se merece que alguien como yo la vea de esa manera. Soy un monstruo, no merezco ese tipo de felicidad." admitió con un llanto desesperado.

Haku se quedo mirando al nukenin llorando. Jamas se abría imaginado que el la viera de esa manera pero su felicidad fue interrumpida por el dolor al saber que Zabuza se veía a si mismo de esa manera.

Naruto se quedo contemplando al adulto unos instantes hasta que una voz resonó en su cabeza. " **Naruto, cambia de sitio conmigo.** " la voz de su hermano lo sorprendió pero hizo lo que se le dijo.

Zabuza seria llorando hasta que noto como las cadenas que lo envolvían empezaron a retroceder y liberarlo. Alzo la vista para mirar a su ex-captor pero los ojos rojos que antes lo contemplaban habían cambiado. Se veían antiguos, muy antiguos y el poder que podía sentir proceder de ellos hicieron que se estremeciera con violencia. Noto entonces las 9 colas balanceándose detrás de el y las marcas de bigotes ennegrecidas junto a sus labios de color negro negros Este no era Naruto Uzumaki, estaba ahora ante el Kyubi.

Haku y Kimimaro se quedaron viendo al pelirrojo asustados por la presencia que emanaba en estos momentos.

" **Que no mereces ser feliz dices. Yo he recorrido este mundo durante milenios matando y destruyendo sin un segundo pensamiento hasta que fui sellado. Logre escaparme una vez y acabe destruyendo una buena parte de Konoha y matando a cientos de ninja. Todas mis acciones hicieron que Naruto fuera odiado por el simple echo de existir y ser un Jinchuriki … y aun así él me acepto.** " dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes. " **Un pequeño niño me acepto con todos mis pecados cuando lo más sensato abría sido odiarme y condenarme. Me llamo Onii-chan a pesar de que debería haberme llamado monstruo.** " Kurama se dio la vuelta, no antes de darle una ultima mirada al nukenin. " **Si yo que soy la encarnación misma del mal pude ser perdonado y amado, tu no tienes escusa para no hacer lo mismo.** " y con esa palabras se alejo cediéndole el control de nuevo a Naruto sobre su cuerpo y el pelirrojo empezó a alejarse con Kimimaro siguiéndole de cerca.

Zabuza se quedo mirando a las dos figuras mientras se alejaban antes de mirar a la Yuki. "Haku." dijo llamando su atención. "¿Lo siento, podrás perdonarme?

La chica pelinegra le sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos. "No hay nada que perdonar... Otou-sama." dijo.

Fue demasiado para Zabuza, cogió a la chica y la abrazo con todo lo que tenia.

Kimimaro que había observado toda la escena mientras se alejaba, sonrió y volvió a mirar al pelirrojo. " _Eres realmente alguien único Naruto-sama, lograste cambiar el corazón de una persona como. No tengo dudas de que algún día logras tu sueño, y estaré allí para ayudarte._ "

Naruto era ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la luna con una sonrisa. Podía sentirlo, como el chakra negro de Zabuza Momochi se iba aclarando poco a poco envuelto por el calor de Haku. Al final, lo unico que necesitaba el nukenin en su vida era dejarse amar.

XENDX

* * *

Bueno y ya esta, si os a gustado, un like, si queris decirme algo, dejad un comentario, nos vemos gente :D .


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Atencion!** Tengo algunas anuncios que hacer y también me gustaría haceros una pregunta.

 **Primero** , +200 likes y follows, joder que feliz soy (T_T) gracias de verdad.

 **Segundo** , en este capitulo como había prometido esta mi primer lemon, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo … bueno porno por así decirlo por lo que cualquier consejo o comentario es bien recibido.

 **Tercero** , he forzado un poco este capitulo porque quería acabar de una puta vez el 'prologo' por así decirlo para empezar con la parte Canon, por lo que, si no estas muy satisfechos o creéis que es poco natural lo siento por adelantado.

 **Cuarto** ,¿Alguien puede decirme que coño significa OC , o OOC? Alguien me ha enviado un privado diciendo que Naruto es OC … y me he quedado igual porque no se lo que significa.

Dicho esto, respondo a los comentarios:

216kfazE : aquí sabrás lo que pasa con ellos y para responder a tu pregunta : Naruto es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a un jonin, en términos de poder, a nivel experiencia seria más enfrentarse a un chunin. Claro esta eso si no usa el chakra de Kurama, se transforma en un biju gigante y se pone en plan Gotzilla, pero eso no seria justo. ;)

Guest : siento que no te guste pero Karin y Naruto son solo como hermanos.

Guest : hago lo que puedo para escribir rapido y coordinarme con los estudios pero un gracias se agradece :D

leonelj5 : gracias, me alegra que te guste, si te abures mucho mira mi otro fic sobre Harry Potter.

edson : pues en el proximo capitulo tendran una pista … yo no digo más.

bladetri : LOL.

CCSakuraforever : gracias espero que disfrutes este tambien.

THE BLACK SHIEL : leelo leelo leelo y lo sabras.

Xyori Nadeshiko : pues aquí viene mas tema de hermano, disfruta.

Ero-Kami : ¿What?

Wolf1990 : gracias y en el proximo lo sabras.

Aten92 : hasta ahora.

Uchiha -Issei-DXD : lo siento, que desconsiderado de mi parte, la proxima vez esperare más para darte tiempo.

Jenko99 : bueno pues en el proximo vas a disfrutar entonces kekekeke.

OTAKUfire : gracias y para el Harem esta en proceso, solo decir que 3 de las 5 chicas estaran en Kumo.

Maestro della fiamma oscura : gracias me alegra que pienses asi.

Eternal Black Dragon : para responder a tus preguntas: ya lo veras, si y 3 de 5, aunque no creo que sea lo que piensas.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Despedida, Llegada y Akeno.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Habia pasado una semana desde que Gato murió y los habitantes de Nami no Kuni habían estado celebrando desde entonces. Claro esta había mucho que hacer, reconstruir sus hogares, recuperar sus objetos robados y rehacer sus vidas, pero a pesar de las dificultades en el horizonte, la alegría de las personas era casi palpable.

El grupo de Naruto había estado ocupado durante ese tiempo, tuvieron que asegurarse de que todos los hombres del magnate habían desaparecido por lo que estuvieron viajando por toda la isla en busca de sus enemigos. No es que fuera una tarea difícil, después de todo, con los 2 pelirrojos cuyas habilidades de detección podían encontrar a un bandido a kilómetros era pan comido, pero aun así era molesto. También detectaron en ocasiones a los dos ninjas de Kiri pero Naruto decidió dejarlos en paz. Después de todo ya no tenían razones para luchar.

La tarea más tediosa fue encontrar todos las propiedades de Gato había construido, laboratorios de drogas, almacenes y prostíbulos donde guardaba su 'mercancía'. El pelirrojo tuvo que quemar la mayoría de ellos junto a las drogas, liberar a las mujeres y niñas para que pudieran volver a sus hogares y transportar todo el dinero que habían encontrado para que el Daimio pudiera administrarlo para reconstruir el país.

En resumen, había sido una semana ocupada.

Naruto se encontraba en estos momentos en la ex-aldea amurallada tomando un descanso. Los clones del pelirrojo iban circulando por todo el lugar, llevando madera para reconstruir las casas o desmontando la muralla y los andamios. Karin se encontraba con las mujeres preparando la comida mientras Jugo y Kimimaro habían ido con los pescadores para ayudarles a traer los peces atrapados en sus redes.

El chico iba observando cada persona con una sonrisa, la felicidad y la esperanza de cada individuo reafirmo su resolución. No solo había sido él el que había liberado el país, cada uno de ellos habían jugado su papel, se habían levantado y luchado por su hogar. Francamente, si a algún idiota se le ocurría volver a intentar el mismo truco que el enano, lo más seguro es que acabaría con la cabeza clavada en una pica.

"¡Aniki!"

Naruto giro la cabeza para ver al pequeño Inari acercándose con una sonrisa. El pequeño se había vuelto muy apegado al pelirrojo después de esa noche y acabo viéndolo como un modelo a seguir.

El pequeño se acerco y le tendió una cantimplora que el ojiazul/violeta acepto antes de dar un largo y profundo trago para hidratarse.

"¿Como va el trabajo?" pregunto el pelinegro.

Naruto bajo la cantimplora y soltó un largo suspiro satisfecho antes de contestar. " Bien, el muro y los andamios están casi hechos, solo falta reconstruir las casas y habremos terminado."

El niño lo miro con preocupación. "¿Cuando vais a marcharos?" preguntó

Naruto se lo pensó un rato antes de contestar. "Habremos acabado con la construcción esta noche por lo que supongo que mañana o en los próximos días, cuando antes mejor."

La respuesta del pelirrojo deprimió un poco al niño de 10 años. "¿No quieres quedarte?" pregunto deprimido.

Naruto lo miro unos instantes hasta que empezó a acariciar su cabeza mientas sonreía. "No es eso Inari, es solo que esta no es nuestra casa y tenemos que seguir con nuestro viaje." explico para que el niño entendiera.

"Pero si os quedáis aquí, podría ser vuestra casa, con vosotros, nadie se atrevería a intentar hacerse con Nami de nuevo." aseguro el niño con un brillo de admiración en los ojos.

El Uzumaki soltó una risita. "Puede ser cierto, pero nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte ahora os toca a vosotros defender vuestro hogar."

"Pero somos débiles." contesto en un susurro desanimado.

La cara del pelirrojo se volvió seria de golpe. "Pues haceos fuertes." dijo llamando la atención del chico. "No vamos a estar siempre aquí para sacaros de vuestros problemas. Si quieres proteger tu casa y tu familia entrena y hazte fuerte."

El niño se lo pensó un rato. "¿Como?" la pregunta hizo que el pelirrojo sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Naruto y Inari acabaron, el pelinegro se alejo pensativo pero con una mirada determinada en sus ojos. Naruto se lo quedo mirando mientras se alejaba. " _Estoy seguro de que te aras muy fuerte chico._ " pensó. Iba a volver al trabajo pero dos presencias aproximándose le hicieron cambiar de idea, se giro para mirar asia la entrada de la aldea a la espera de que llegaran.

Unos minutos después llegaron dos personas que conocía pero que casi no pudo reconocer, y al parecer los habitantes del pueblo tampoco.

Zabuza paso desapercibido entre la multitud a pesar de que era fácilmente el hombre más alto del lugar. Lo más seguro es que la gente no podía asociarlo con el ninja a sueldo que trabajaba para Gato porque … no llevaba la boca vendada. El pelinegro se había quitado el hitai-ate de Kiri y las vendas de la boca por no decir que ahora llevaba una camiseta son mangas en vez de ir desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tampoco llevaba sus calentadores en los brazos ni tampoco su espada aunque mantuvo sus pantalones negros y sandalias shinobi.

" _Vaya, casi parece normal._ " pensó sorprendido. El nukenin lo reconoció y le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja … y le dio también una gran vista de sus dientes afilados como navajas. " _Olvídalo, no he dicho nada._ " pensó con el sudor bajando por su nuca. Cierto zorro empezó a reír en su mente.

La persona al lado del espadachín también era muy diferente a como la recordaba. Haku Yuki. Al principio, Naruto no estaba muy seguro de su genero debido a su ropa, la mascara y su estilo de pelo, pero ahora podía ver claramente, MUY claramente, que Haku era una mujer. La chica de 14 años media 155, tenia la cara de un ángel con el pelo largo de color negro suelto por su espalda y sus cálidos ojos marrones. Llevaba un kimono rosa que acentuaba sus caderas y buen culo, junto a su pecho de copa C que dejo entrever un poco.

" _¡Mierda santa! Menudo cambio._ " exclamo en su cabeza. Cuando la chica lo miró se sonrojo un poco mientras su cara formaba una sonrisa tímida.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco cautivado por la belleza de Haku pero se recupero a tiempo para cuando los 2 llegaron delante de él. "Zabuza, Haku, es bueno veros."

"Ya lo veo, te agradeceria que no miraras a mi hija de esa manera." dijo soltando su instinto asesino sobre el chico mientras tenia una sonrisa homicida en la cara.

"¡Otou-sama!" grito la chica mientras se sonrojaba.

"¿Es acaso un reto sin cejas? ¿Tengo que recordarte quien fue el que te gano la ultima vez?" contesto el rubio soltando el mismo su propia intención de matar mientras miraba al nukenin con condescendencia.

"No seas arrogante niñato, fue solo suerte." replico frunciendo el ceño.

"Claro, lo que te haga dormir mejor por la noche." contesto el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

Zabuza tuvo el impulso inhumano de decapitar al pinchazo pero se contuvo, primero porque no llevaba su espada, y segundo porque no habían venido aquí ha eso. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire para camarse antes de mirar con total seriedad al pelirrojo.

"Quiero pedirte un favor." dijo sorprendiendo al Uzumaki.

 **XxxXxxX**

"Naruto-dono, me alegro que haya podido venir." dijo el Daimio con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo entro en la taberna vacía, solo ocupada por el Daimio que estaba sentado frente a una mesa y él mismo. "No hay de que Daimio-sama. ¿Para que me ha llamado?" pregunto tomando el asiento frente al anciano.

"Primero, me gustaría agradecerte de nuevo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros, jamas nos abríamos librado de la tiranía de Gato sin vuestra ayuda. Gracias." dijo bajando la cabeza profundamente ante el pelirrojo.

"Por favor levante la cabeza, un Daimio no debería inclinarse ante un plebeyo." dijo algo incomodo, se suponía que debía ser al revés.

"En estos momentos no soy el dirigente de este país, soy solo un anciano agradecido por lo que has hecho por su gente." dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y sonreía con felicidad. Naruto se rasco la nuca mientras se sonrojaba, siempre había tenido problemas para aceptar la gratitud de la gente.

"En segundo lugar, creo que necesitáis transporte para llegar al continente..." dijo de forma incierta. El pelirrojo asintió."¿Puedo saber a donde?" pregunto.

Naruto se puso un poco pálido. "Lo siento Daimio-sama, pero preferiría que eso se mantuviera en secreto." dijo nervioso. Uno no solo le niega lo que quiere al Daimio de un país así como así sin subir algún castigo. Espero sinceramente que no se lo tomara muy mal.

El anciano se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa misteriosa antes de asentir. "Ya veo, cuanto menos gente lo sepa, más problemas tendrá Konoha para encontrarte." dijo en un tono ligero haciendo que el Uzumaki se tensara, pero se relajo de golpe al oír la sonrisa amable del pequeño hombre. "No te sorprendas, la noticia de lo que te paso se extendió como la pólvora por todo el continente y, a pesar de que Nami esta en medio del mar, recibí la noticia a través de mis contactos." la sonrisa del anciano desapareció y fue remplazada por la seriedad total. "Ahora bien, el hecho de que hayas venido a mi país en concreto me hace pensar que necesitabas ir por mar a tu destino por lo que debes haber venido por el continente, siendo Hi no Kuni el país más cercano supongo que vinisteis de ahí y contigo siendo uno de los hombres más buscados no querías arriesgarte a cruzar la frontera para ir a tu destino." Naruto miro incrédulo al anciano, de principio a fin, había acertado en todo.

"S-s-si así es." consiguió articular.

"Ya veo." contesto antes de mirar a los ojos del Uzumaki, lo único que el Uzumaki vio en ellos fue sinceridad y gratitud. "Si me dices a donde quieres ir, voy a asegurarme de que obtengáis un transporte a vuestro destino y el silencio de la tripulación, tienes mi palabra." prometió sonriendo.

Naruto se quedo en silencio unos instantes antes de asentir al Daimio con una sonrisa, aunque en su cabeza cierto zorro no podía evitar pensar con nerviosismo.

" _ **Joder con el viejo, a su manera es incluso más peligroso que Zabuza.**_ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto estaba junto a su grupo esperando en el muelle donde iban a tomar un barco rumbo a Kaminari no Kuni. El barco en cuestión perteneció antes a Gato, siendo un barco de carga de 30 metros de largo hecho de metal en su mayoría con 4 motores incorporados, lo que haría más corto el viaje que tenían por delante. Estaban ahora mismo esperando a que los 5 marineros asignados por el Daimio acabaran con las preparaciones para el viaje. El anciano le había asegurado que estos 5 mantendrían la boca cerrada.

Aunque también estaban esperando la llegada de una quinta persona para unirse a su grupo.

Naruto aparto la mirada de la embarcación y se giro para despedirse de la familia de Tazuna. El pelirrojo no pudo evitarlo, esas 4 personas habían calado hondo en él.

"Bueno esta es nuestra despedida." dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

Kaiza se adelanto para estrecharle la mano. "Gracias, por todo, nunca olvidaremos lo que habéis hecho por nosotros." dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsunami se acerco al pelirrojo y le dio un abrazo. "Volved para visitar, siempre tendremos un lugar reservado para vosotros en nuestra casa."

Naruto devolvió el abrazo antes de separarse. "Quizá tome un día esa oferta." contesto con una sonrisa, antes de mirar a Inari que estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no echarse a llorar. "Vamos, se que las despedidas son tristes pero no te pongas a llorar." dijo con una risita.

"¡Yo no estoy llorando! ¿Ademas quien te quiere aquí? ¡Solo lárgate!" grito con los ojos cerrados.

El pelirrojo empezó a frotar la cabeza del niño "¡Ohh! Resulta que el pequeño Inari es un Tsundere." dijo en un tono burlón para gran diversión de los presentes.

"¡No es verdad!" grito enfadado.

"Claro, claro." siguió diciendo en un tono de burla. Naruto miro entonces al chico con una sonrisa amable. "No olvides lo que hemos hablado, hazte fuerte."

Inari ya no aguanto más, se tiro a los brazos del pelirrojo. "Lo prometo, la próxima vez seré yo el que luche." dijo para gran sorpresa de su familia. Naruto devolvió el abrazo unos instantes antes de separarse. Iba a hablar con Tazuna pero noto entonces la llegada de Zabuza y Haku. La familia se asustó visiblemente al verlos llegar pero se calmaron cuando vieron al chico sonreír a los recién llegados. "Disculpadme un momento." dijo antes de acercarse al dúo padre/hija.

"Gaki." saludo el nukenin mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo. Los dos habían vuelto a ponerse sus atuendos ninja, excepto que Zabuza ya no llevaba las vendas en la cara y Haku ya no llevaba su mascara ni tampoco el hitai-ate de Kiri.

"Zabuza, veo que hablabas en serio." dijo.

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?"

"Bueno, acabas de 'descubrir' por así decirlo, tu relación con Haku como hija, que te separes tan rápido de ella..." no acabo la declaración, no hacían falta palabras.

Zabuza asintió. "Si, pero por eso mismo quiero que vaya contigo. Voy a volver a Kiri a unirme a la rebelión de Mei Terumi y no quiero a Haku en medio de todo eso."

"¿Porque?" pregunto la chica en un tono habitado llamando la atención de los dos. "¿Porque no puedo ir contigo? Puedo ayudarte luchando contra..."

"¡No! Ni siquiera lo pienses." grito el nukenin enfurecido interrumpiendo a su hija. Zabuza suspiro con cansancio antes de mirar a Naruto. "¿Nos dejas un momento a solas?" el pelirrojo asintió antes de alejarse.

"Otou-sama. ¿Porque no me dejas ir contigo?" pregunto con los ojos derramando lagrimas de tristeza.

El pelinegro acaricio la mejilla de su hija. "He tardado años en darme cuenta de lo mucho que me importas, no voy a arriesgarme a perderte ahora. Ambos sabemos que eres incapaz de matar. No voy a un pequeño enfrentamiento o escaramuza, voy a la guerra. Es matar o ser matado. No pienso poner en riesgo tu vida, no mientras quepa la posibilidad de que algún enemigo te apuñale por la espalda porque decidiste dejarlo con vida."

"Entonces vamos con ellos. Podemos ir juntos." dijo suplicando.

Zabuza mostró su sonrisa a la chica. "No puedo y lo sabes, ellos van a Kumo para unirse a la aldea. Aunque el Raikage me aceptara eso abriría las hostilidades entre las dos aldeas y tendría que entregarme tarde o temprano. Mi mejor apuesta es ir a Kiri y luchar por la rebelión. Si ganamos, podríamos pedir un tratado con Kumo y podría verte de nuevo sin el riesgo de que alguien me apuñale por la espalda."

"Pero y si no hay tratado? ¿Y si Kumo y Kiri acaban siendo enemigas? No podría luchar contra ti." empezó a despotricar la niña aterrada pensando en los peores escenarios posibles.

"No pasara, estoy seguro, no teniendo en cuenta cual es el objetivo del Gaki." dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

Haku se sorprendió enormemente. "¿La paz? ¿Otou-sama, realmente crees que...?"

"Si." contesto sin duda alguna. "Lo creo, ese chico es especial, tiene algo en él que impulsa a los demás a seguirle. Solo tienes que ver la influencia que ha tenido en este país. He decidido creer en su sueño."

Haku se quedo mirando a su padre unos instantes antes de asentir y lo abrazo con fuerza atesorando este momento. "Ten cuidado por el camino y no bajes la guardia, y no duermas hasta tarde, luego tienes mal genio por la mañana." dijo con la cabeza hundida en el pecho del espadachín.

Zabuza resoplo. "Soy yo el adulto aquí y el que debería decir estas cosas."

"Y por favor, por favor … vuelve conmigo sano y salvo."

El pelinegro sonrió con ternura antes de besar la cabeza de su niña. "Lo prometo."

Los dos se mantuvieron abrazados de esta forma un rato hasta que se soltaron y con mucha reticencia Haku se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el grupo del pelirrojo. Zabuza miro a su hija unos instantes más hasta que volvió a prestar atención al pelirrojo. "Oye tomate, más te vale que no le pase nada o atente a las consecuencias." dijo con un borde peligroso.

Naruto resoplo. "Preocúpate por salir vivo de esa guerra sin cejas y yo me preocupare de Haku." replico con una sonrisa que Zabuza devolvió. Con un ultimo asentimiento de cabeza entre los dos, el nuevo rebelde de Kiri se marchó en un shunshin de niebla.

"Naruto-sama, estamos preparados para marcharnos." grito uno de los marineros.

Naruto miro a su grupo. "Id subiendo, ahora vengo." ellos asintieron antes de seguir sus ordenes, Karin cogió la mano de Haku que seguía llorando y la rastro para subir a la nave. El pelirrojo se acerco entonces al anciano. "Bueno Tazuna, esto es un adiós." dijo dándole la mano.

El viejo se rió de buena gana. "Supongo que si, las cosas van a estar súper tranquilas por aquí sin vosotros."

"No digas eso, aun os queda trabajo por hacer, volver abrir las tiendas y volver a poner la economía en marcha." empezó antes de recordar algo. "Ademas, la razón por la que todo esto empezó fue porque Gato aisló el país, yo que vosotros haría algo para que esto vuelva a pasar."

"¡Naruto-sama!" grito Kimimaro.

"En fin, hasta pronto." dijo antes de darse la vuelta, cogió velocidad y de un saltó subió a bordo del barco. "¡Muy bien nos vamos!" grito.

"¡Ya habéis oído, moveos!" grito el líder de los 5 marineros.

"¡Aniki!" Naruto se giro para mirar al niño. A pesar de que las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su cara, la tristeza se había ido reemplazada por una enorme sonrisa. "La próxima vez que nos veamos, voy a patearte el culo."

El Uzumaki le sonrió de vuelta. "¡Eso esta por verse! ¡Adiós!" dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

La pequeña observo el barco alejarse hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Inari cambió su sonrisa por una mirada determinada antes de girarse para encarar a su familia.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Oji-chan. Quiero pediros algo." los adultos se quedaron mirando al niño hasta que dejo caer la bomba. "Quiero ir a Tetsu no Kuni."

Les tomo un momento para procesar las palabras del niño. "¡Qué!" gritaron.

"¡Quiero ser samurái!"

 **XxxXxxX**

Zabuza iba corriendo por los arboles dirigiéndose al otro lado de la isla donde estaba la pequeña embarcación con la que llego a Nami.

" _Lo siento Haku, pero es lo mejor, si ganamos la guerra, Kiri sera libre y seré un shinobi legitimo de nuevo. Ademas, si pedimos a Kumo ayuda, con un poco de suerte nos la darán si el Gaki intercede por nosotros. Puede que la paz este muy lejos por ahora pero estoy seguro que ese muchacho lo conseguirá._ " pensó, una sonrisa tierna muy impropia de él apareció en su cara. " _Si pudo enseñar a un demonio como yo a abrir su corazón, no creo que su sueño sea tan descabellado._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Inari, no puedes!" grito Tsunami.

"¡Claro que puedo, seré un samurái! ¡Lo he decidido!" aseguro.

"Hijo, porque mejor no habla..."

"¡No! ¡No voy a echarme atrás!" ni siquiera dejo a su padre argumentar.

Tazuna se estaba riendo a carcajadas, no para burlarse, era una risa jovial y llena de felicidad.

" _Eres realmente único chico, cambias el corazón de la gente, nos diste la voluntad para luchar por nosotros mismos._ " pensó un poco más calmado pero entonces recordó las palabras del pelirrojo.

 _La razón por la que todo esto empezó fue porque Gato aisló el país, yo que vosotros haría algo para que esto vuelva a pasar._

Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza del anciano y se puso a pensar profundamete.

Nami era un pais sin frontera terrestre, lo unico que los rodeaba era agua y el magnate se aprovecho de ello interceptando los barcos y bloqueando los puertos. Habria sido mucho más dificil para él conseguir algo asi si estuvieran conectados al continente.

" _Continente._ " Tazuna tuvo entonces una idea. " _¡Un puente!_ " la idea era buena, con un puente asegurando el transporte terrestre no solo el comercio en Nami seria más variado también estarían más involucrados con el continente.

Pero Tazuna no iba a construir una simple estructura de piedra, iba a ser majestuoso, enorme, una obra de arte, un monumento y un símbolo para los habitantes del país. Pero sobretodo, un homenaje a la persona a quien tanto le debían.

" _El gran puente de Naruto._ "no pudo evitar reírse ante la idea. " _Si, es perfecto._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Pasaron 2 semanas desde que el barco zarpo de Nami y cierto pelirrojo empezaba a estar muy, pero que muy mosqueado.

En las 2 semanas de travesía habían pasado cerca de una isla que trajo una profunda tristeza tanto a Naruto como a Karin. Dicha isla era el antiguo hogar del clan Uzumaki, Uzu no Kuni. A pesar de que ambos chicos no habían sido lo suficientemente mayores como recordar la destrucción de su hogar ancestral, el saber que esa isla habría podido ser su casa les sentir una profunda tristeza. A pesar de ello, se recuperaron rápidamente gracias a sus amigos, no había tiempo para pensar en lo que habría podido ser, debían mirar asía el futuro.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que el Uzumaki estaba apunto de saltar del barco y irse corriendo sobre el agua hasta Kaminari no kuni.

" _Te culpo por esto Kurama-nii._ " pensó enfadado mientras estaba apoyado contra el borde del barco con una carra enfurruñada.

" **Ahora tienes una pequeña idea de como me he sentido durante las ultimas 3 decadas.** " pensó satisfecho aunque en el fondo sentía lo mismo que su hermano.

" _Si no hubieras insistido tanto..._ "

" **¡No sigas por ahí!** " grito el zorro indignado. " **Cogiste esa botella y bebiste a gusto por voluntad propia, yo no hice nada.** "

La razón por la que Naruto estaba de mal humor era porque se moría por un buen trago de sake.

" _¿Por que demonios siento tantas ganas de beber, no lo entiendo. Solo a sido una vez, es imposible que me haya vuelto un alcohólico?_ "

" **No lo se, pero a mi primer contenedor le paso lo mismo, cuando me sellaron en ella y probo un trago de sake en una fiesta acabo volviéndose adicta. Si no bebía de vez en cuando acababa teniendo una mala leche de narices.** " pensó recordando las palizas que se llevaron Hashirama y Tobirama intentando que dejara de beber.

El pelirrojo sudo por la nuca. " _¿Vaya así que Mito-Baa-chan también tenia el mismo problema?_ "

" **Si, el tiempo que pase sellado en Kushina fue un horror, Mito le dijo que nunca probara ni una gota de alcohol, y le hizo caso. Luego viniste tu y yo no podía obligar a un niño a beber, mi moral no me lo permitía.** "

" _Empezaste a pedirme que diera un trago cuando tenia 10 años..._ " pensó con cara de palo.

" **Y mataste cuando tenias 8 años, eso te convirtió en adulto.** " dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto suspiro resignado, no iba a ganar esta conversación por lo que decidió mirar a lo lejos hasta que...

"Eso és ..." estaba aun lejos pero claramente visible. "...tierra."

Ni un segundo más el chico miro por todas partes buscando a todos los pasajeros del barco hasta que encontró al capitán.

"¡Capitan!" grito.

"¿Naruto-sama?"

"Pare el barco." el marinero no entendía sus razones pero obedeció sin embargo.

El grito había alertado al resto de su grupo que se apresuraron para subir a cubierta. "¿Naruto-sama que esta pasando?" pregunto Kimimaro.

"Casi hemos llegado, solo nos faltan unos cuantos kilómetros pero preferiría acabar el trayecto volando." contesto el pelirrojo sorprendiéndolos a todos, sobretodo Haku.

"¿Volando?" pregunto conmocionada.

"Crei que la razon por la que fuimos a nami era para entrar en el pais sin llamar la atención." dijo Jugo sin entender la decisión de su líder.

"Eso es porque habríamos tenido que cruzar 2 países antes de llegar a Kumo. Yu no Kuni habría sido fácil, no tienen aldea ninja, el verdadero problema habría sido Shimo no Kuni, el control fronterizo es muy estricto y habríamos tenido que explicar nuestras razones para cruzar el país." dijo aclarando las dudas del pelinaranja.

"Ya veo. Si hubiéramos pasado legalmente podrían haberte descubierto y si hubiéramos cruzado volando habrían respondido con violencia." concluyo Karin.

Naruto asintió. "Ahora que estamos tan cerca podemos acabar el trayecto por nosotros mismos, es más fácil que bajar a la vista de todos desde un barco de carga. Seria demasiado sospechoso." explico recibiendo un asentimiento de todos. "Ademas, tengo la técnica perfecta para ocultarnos." explico con una sonrisa. " _Solo espero que Haku no se enfade conmigo._ "

Todos estaban confundidos por la ultima parte pero aun así fueron a recoger sus cosas mientras el pelirrojo le dio las gracias a la tripulación por el viaje y se despidió de ellos.

Cuando todos se reunieron de nuevo en la cubierta y estuvieron listos para irse. Naruto realizo su técnica Doton y los toco a todos. Kimimaro y Jugo ni siquiera necesitaron indicaciones, simplemente saltaron y se quedaron flotando en el aire bajo la mirada atónita de Haku y la tripulación del barco.

"Vamos Haku." dijo el pelirrojo mientras saltaba y empezó a volar en el aire.

Haku dudo unos instantes pero cuando vio a Karin seguir el ejemplo de su primo, salto esperando volver a caer contra el barco.

No sucedió.

Haku se quedo maravillada mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de ingravidez pero volvió a centrarse rápidamente en su entorno cuando sintió algo enrollarse en su cadera. Mirando hacia abajo noto que era una de las cadenas de color dorado del pelirrojo. Mirando a los demás vio que todos estaban enganchados de la misma manera.

"Muy bien." dijo el Uzumaki llamando la atención del grupo. "Vamos a ir entonces pero por si acaso voy a añadir una medida para asegurarme de que no nos ven." El pelirrojo concentro su chakra Suiton en su cuerpo mientras hizo el símbolo del tigre para gran sorpresa de la chica Yuki. "Kirigakure no jutsu."

La niebla empezó a elevarse por todas partes cubriendo por completo la nave y expandiéndose hacia el cielo. Cuando Naruto sintió que su técnica era lo suficientemente estable, empezó a avanzar hacia tierra firme.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos, todos disfrutando del pequeño viaje hasta que Haku ya no pudo aguantar más. "Naruto-sama." dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

"Por favor, no sama, ya bastante tengo que aguantar a estos 2 como para que tu ahora hagas lo mismo." dijo con un mojin señalando a sus dos amigos masculinos.

"Llamarte de cualquier otra forma seria una falta de respeto." dijo con toda seriedad. Naruto sudo por la nuca, si tanto respeto le tenia porque seguía diciendo "TU", estaba seguro de que lo hacia para fastidiarle.

"No puedo llamarte de otra forma Naruto-sama, se siente raro y antinatural." dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa. Naruto sudo el doble, no podía entender la lógica tras sus palabras.

Haku miro sin saber que decir ante la conversación de estos 3. "Olvídalo." dijo Karin llamando su atención. "Siempre hacen lo mismo, acabaras acostumbrándote." dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra asintió un poco dudosa y se giro de nuevo para mirar al pelirrojo. "Um, Naruto-kun" dijo sonrojándose. "¿Acaso Zabuza-sama te a enseñado su técnica?"

Naruto estaba sudando el triple ahora. " _Esto va a ser complicado._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto estaba ahora sobrevolando la tierra firme pasando por encima de un bosque, la niebla seguía ocultando su grupo.

" _Un poco más y podremos descender de forma segura._ " pensó satisfecho pensando que ya se habían adentrado lo suficientemente profundo en el país. El pelirrojo se giro para mirar a su grupo, y noto el sudor que se le caía por la nuca al mirar a Haku. " _Mierda, debería haberme cayado._ "

Haku parecía mirarlo con un profundo sonrojo y unos ojos lleno de respeto y admiración. Le contó como fue capaz de aprender el secreto de la técnica de Zabuza gracias a su Rinnegan. Durante la batalla, Naruto había desactivado el sello de su parche en el ojo izquierdo que le impedía usarlo.

Bueno, no exactamente, su parche tenia 3 sellos: uno para mantener el trozo de cuero negro en su sitio sin ayuda de algún hilo, otro que le permitía ver a través de la tela y el otro era para bloquear la capacidad visual de su ojo. El Rinnegan permitía una comprensión innata de cualquier técnica de chakra porque es capaz de verlo perfectamente y de discernir sus secretos. Usando un sello para bloquear el chakra de su ojo le permitía ver con sus dos ojos sin necesidad de ir malgastando chakra continuamente porque alguien había decidido darle un ojo con poderes divinos.

Volviendo al tema, no sabia porque pero la chica estaba mirando ahora al pelirrojo como si fuera el enviado de Kami sobre la tierra.

" **No estaría muy equivocada la verdad.** " dijo Kurama divertido pensando en el reencuentro que tuvo con su creador.

" _Vamos a dejar ese pedazo de información para otro momento, no quiere que empiece a construir un templo en mi nombre. ¡Oh Dios! Lo mas seguro es que Jugo y Kimimaro acabarían ayudándola._ " pensó horrorizado para gran diversión del zorro.

Naruto dejo de divagar cuando sintió 5 firmas de chakra siguiéndolos desde atrás a gran velocidad. " _Ninjas..._ " El pelirrojo cambio de rumbo para evitar cruzarse con ellos para cuando aterrizaran pero para su horror, el grupo de ninjas seguían detrás de ellos. " _Mierda, deben tener un sensor en su grupo._ "

"¡Naruto-nii, nos están siguiendo!" grito la pelirroja preocupada. Todos los demás se pusieron tensos y preparados para la batalla.

"¡Escuchad! ¡Vamos a bajar y estudiar la situación, si son ninjas de Kumo no luchéis, no nos conviene matar a nuestros posibles compañeros de armas!" dijo antes de disipar la niebla. Con cuidado bajo poco a poco al suelo mientras estaba atento a un posible ataque de sus enemigos. Solo por si acaso se puso su capucha de nuevo oscureciendo su rostro y ocultando con éxito sus marcas en las mejillas y su pelo.

Cuando tuvieron los pies en la tierra, Naruto disipo rápidamente su técnica sobre sus compañeros y los libero de las cadenas. Todos se pusieron en linea detrás del pelirrojo a la espera de que los desconocidos llegaran.

No les hizo falta esperar mucho, los 5 ninjas se posaron sobre las ramas de los arboles para observar mejor al grupo.

4 de ellos parecían bastante normales pero fue el líder del grupo el que llamo más la atención.

Al contrario que sus subordinados que iban vestidos de pies a la cabeza por pantalones sandalias y camisetas de manga larga de color negro excepto por el chaleco táctico de color blanco en el pecho, él había personalizado su vestimenta. Llevaba pantalones y camiseta de manga corta de color negro, unas espinilleras blancas con franjas rojas y protectores negros en los brazos junto con el chaleco estándar de Kumo. Era rubio de ojos negros y llevaba su de Kumo en la frente, estaba mirando al grupo de Naruto con desconfianza.

"Quienes sois y que hacéis en las tierras de Kaminari no Kuni." pregunto con autoridad, si bien parecían un grupo de niños con algunos adolescentes en la mezcla no podía bajar la guardia, todos tenían cantidades sustanciales de chakra. Sobre todo el que estaba frente al resto del grupo, su piscina de chakra era tan grande que no podía ver el fin.

El niño encapuchado tomo la palabras. "Nos dirigíamos a Kumo por negocios señor..."

"C, jonin de élite de Kumo, eso no contesta a mi pregunta." contestó.

El rubio vio como el encapuchado se rasco la mejilla oculta por las sombras de su capucha hasta que suspiro y se saco la capucha. En cuanto lo vio C abrió los ojos en grande.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, yo y mis amigos nos dirigíamos a Kumo para unirnos a sus filas."

 **XxxXxxX**

C iba saltando de árbol en árbol en dirección a su pueblo seguido de cerca por el grupo del pelirrojo y cerrando la retaguardia estaban sus hombres. El jonin rubio estaba muy nervioso, no, tacha eso, estaba aterrado. Estaba escoltando actualmente al jinchuriki del biju más poderoso del mundo por no decir el hijo desaparecido de un Kage. Si el tener miedo de que soltara un zorro gigante enfurecido en medio de su amado pueblo no fuera ya bastante aterrador, las repercusiones políticas de todo este lio le daban ganas de desmayarse.

Habia mandado al mas rápido de sus hombres por delante para avisar a su Kage mientras le hacia unas cuantas preguntas al pelirrojo. Aunque entendió sus razones y vio la lógica tras ellas nada le aseguraba de que no fuera una trampa o que tuviera segundas intenciones. Lo peor de todo era que no estaba seguro de poder pararle los pies a este chico si se ponía violento.

Naruto iba cargando a Karin en su espalda siguiendo a C con tranquilidad seguido de cerca por sus compañeros. El pelirrojo se había vuelto a poner la capucha por si acaso alguien lo reconocía en el pueblo, no quería armar un alboroto y aun menos que algún espía de algún aldea informara sobre su presencia.

5 horas corriendo les llevaron por fin a la entrada de la aldea.

Kumogakure no Sato era un regalo para la vista, de eso no había duda. La aldea se encontraba en una alta gama de montañas que servian de defensa natural para el pueblo. Las montañas separadas entre si servian como defensa natural y los pequeños huecos estaban protegidos por murallas de piedra de varios metros de altura. Si estas defensas no fueran ya suficientes, las nubes circulando a baja altitud por todo el lugar eran una gran ayuda para ocultar aun más la aldea.

El pueblo estaba blindado.

Cuando todos pasaron por el control Naruto pudo observar el interior de la aldea.

Habia una clara diferencia entre Konoha y Kumo, Konoha tenia un terreno plano que hacia fácil y simple la construcción. Kumo en cambio, tenia multiples pequeñas montañas saliendo por todas partes del pueblo. En dichas montañas habia multiples edificios acoplados a ellas construidas con muchas ventanas y mucho estilo. Los edificios en el suelo tampoco se quedaban atrás, habia viviendas, complejos de apartamentos, tiendas y logares de ocio. El color azul eléctrico era claramente dominante en todas las construcciones. Por ultimo pero no menos importante, en la montaña más alejada de las puertas se alzaba la torre Raikage, el edificio había sido construido para acoplarse perfectamente a la montaña con varios desniveles y una multitud de ventanas. Desde lejos y con la antena situada en la cima, cualquiera abría dicho que parecía una peonza gigante.

"Vamos." dijo C sacando al pelirrojo de su estado de trance. "El Raikage nos debe estar esperando." El grupo siguió al jonin hacia la torre intentando pasar lo más desapercibidos posible.

 **XxxXxxX**

El Raikage, A, se encontraba en estos momentos en su oficina mirando fijamente la puerta con anticipación. A era un hombre de piel oscura con bigote y barba en el menton, el pelo blanco trenzado hacia atrás, llevaba pantalones atados con un cinturón con la hebilla en forma de jabalí y sandalias shinobi negras, un haori blanco abierto mostrandoles a todos sus músculos voluminosos y trabajados y también llevaba unas pulseras de oro en cada brazo.

A sus dos lados se encontraban sus hombres de mayor confianza.

Uno de ellos tenia el pelo blanco trenzado hacia atrás y una barba cortada que se arrastraba desde la barbilla hasta debajo de su nariz llevaba gafas de sol y tenia dos tatuajes, uno en la mejilla en forma de cuernos y otro en el hombro derecho con el kanji "Hierro". Iba vestido con pantalones y sandalias shinobi negros y solo llevaba el chaleco táctico blanco de Kumo en su pecho. Este hombre ers Killer Bee, jinchuriki del Hashibi.

El otro tenia el pelo blanco también pero lo llevaba suelto y enmarañado tapando su ojo izquierdo como si se acabara de despertar. La cara perezosa que llevaba tampoco ayudaba a desmentir esta impresión. También tenia tatuajes en cada hombro, ''Suiton'' y '' Kuro Raiton'' en los hombros derecho y izquierdo respectivamente. Llevaba exactamente el mismo atuendo que C solo que su camisa de manga corta negra era de cuello alto y tampoco llevaba Hitai-ate.

En cuanto uno de sus hombres entró corriendo en su oficina y le dijo que C estaba viniendo al pueblo con Naruto Uzumaki, después de superar su sorpresa, hizo llamar a Bee y Darui a su oficina. Le abría gustado que Yugito Nii, la jinchuriki del Nibi también estuviera presente pero por desgracia estaba en una misión por lo que tuvo que apañárselas. Ahora los 3 estaban esperando en su oficina a que el grupo llegara para escuchar que asuntos tenían con ellos. A supuso que el chunin que vino a informar lo sabia pero después del grito sorprendido que pego al escuchar la información, el chunin se había desmayado del susto.

" _Voy a enviar a ese debilucho a entrenamiento intensivo en cuanto despierte._ " pensó enfurecido.

El hombre musculoso volvió a centrar su atención en la puerta cuando oyó unos golpes en ella. "Adelante."

Los 3 hombres observaron como C entro en el despacho de A seguido por 5 individuos de entre los cuales reconoció a Naruto que se había quitado la capucha en cuanto entraron a la torre, era difícil no ver las marcas de bigotes y el pelo rojo que delataban su identidad.

"Raikage-sama los he traído." dijo C

A asintió antes de mirar al líder del pequeño grupo. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, debo reconocer que jamas habría pensado verte en mi propio pueblo de buena gana."

La expresión del Uzumaki se hizo fría como el hielo, cosa que hizo que los shinobis de Kumo se tensaran listos para cualquier cosa. "Tengo mis razones para venir a qui Raikage-sama. Estoy seguro que su chunin ya se lo habrá dicho. Y por cierto, es solo Uzumaki, no tengo ningún lazo con el clan Namikaze en Konoha." sus palabras eran tajantes y frías cosa que puso muy nerviosos a todos. Todos excepto el Raikage que solo asintió.

"Entiendo, todo el continente sabe lo que te paso en el pueblo y lo que hicieron tus ... progenitores." dijo. A no se sintió ofendido por el tono del pelirrojo, podía entender perfectamente su ira porque el también la compartía. Una vez respeto a Minato por su valor en el campo de batalla y por la forma en como dirigía las cosas en su pueblo. Ese respeto murió en cuanto supo de Naruto. La sola idea de abandonar a Bee al maltrato hizo que se le retorciera el estomago y no podía entender como el Namikaze pudo siquiera pensar en abandonar a su hijo. Saliendo de sus pensamientos volvió a mirar al pelirrojo … con sudor bajando por su nuca. "¿Eto … exactamente por que has venido?"

La tensión fue rota de inmediato, los recién llegados teniendo el impulso de caerse al suelo. Naruto se recupero y miro al líder de la aldea. "¿Acaso no se lo dijo el hombre que vino a avisar de nuestra llegada?" pregunto confundido.

Una de las cejas de A empezó a retorcerse por la molestia. "El idiota se a desmayado antes de poder darme ningún detalle. ¿Y bien?" pregunto con impaciencia.

Naruto decidió dejarlo de lado. "En fin, yo y mis amigos nos gustaría unirnos a Kumo."

Darui, Bee y A se quedaron mudos por unos instantes hasta que por fin procesaron las palabras del Uzumaki y sus mandibulas se les cayeron al suelo.

A seguía inexpresivo pero por una razón muy diferente, estaba intentando contener con todas sus fuerzas la necesidad inhumana de ponerse a bailar. Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki del kyubi y formalmente el líder del clan Uzumaki quería unirse a su aldea. Le acababan de dar la mejor noticia de su vida.

El padre de A, el anterior Raikage siempre había tenido una fascinación mal sana por las lineas de sangre y los clanes de renombre. Pero hubo 2 que se destacaron, el clan Hyuga y el clan Uzumaki.

El clan Hyuga fue conocido por sus prodigiosas habilidades en taijutsu gracias a su estilo único, el Junken (puño suave). Este estilo de taijutsu permitía al usuario cerrar los puntos tenketsu del cuerpo humano, que eran necesarios para que el chakra circulara por el organismo de los ninjas. Sin esos tenketsu, el chakra ya no circulaba y por lo tanto ya no podían canalizar su chakra lo que para un ninja era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte en el campo de batalla. Pero este estilo único iba de la mano con el dojutsu del clan, el Byakugan. Este Kekkei Genkai ocular permitía una visión de 360º alrededor del usuario y ver a largas distancias. El Sandaime Raikage pensaba que en vista de la ubicación de su aldea, este dojutsu seria un activo muy valioso, sobretodo si les dabas un arco a los usuarios y empezaban a bombardear flechas desde lo alto de las montañas a los posibles invasores.

El clan Uzumaki, conocido por múltiples razones, su longevidad, y vitalidad que les permitió usar una larga gamma de habilidades unicas y sobretodo, su conocimiento sobre el fuinjutsu. Ellos eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para alzarse como una aldea ninja por si mismos sin ayuda de nadie. Un clan tan poderoso como este habría sido mas que bienvenido en Kumo. Pero el Sandaime sabia que eso jamas pasaría, podría haber intentar invadirlos pero no era estúpido, conocía muy bien la fuerza de los pelirrojos y no estuvo dispuesto a poner en peligro su aldea. Fue la razón principal por la que, durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja, se negó a hacer una alianza con Iwa y Kiri, sabia de antemano que las perdidas serian monstruosas y no quiso participar. El hombre acabo teniendo razón, 50 000 ninjas de dos aldeas contra los 2000 efectivos del clan Uzumaki, fue una masacre en ambos lados. Los Uzumaki fueron exterminados pero se llevaron con ellos a la casi totalidad del ejercito enemigo. Fue la razón por la que esa guerra fue la mas corta, Kumo no participo, Iwa y Kiri perdieron demasiados hombres por lo que tuvieron que rendirse a la supremacía de Konoha.

El padre de A había ido tan lejos como para intentar secuestrar a Kushina antes de la tercera gran guerra ninja. El Kekkei Genkai del clan Uzumaki era demasiado bueno como para no intentar adquirirlo pero fracaso en su intento por culpa de Minato Namikaze. El Sandaime Raikage acabo muriendo durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja pero eso no impidio que sus partidarios intentaran el mismo truco tiempo despues. En concreto con el clan Hyuga, enviaron a un falso emisario de paz con el objetivo de secuestrar a un Hyuga de la rama principal. Pero de nuevo, el secuestro fracaso y el falso enviado fue asesinado. Los partidarios reclamaron el cadáver del asesino pensando que el culpable fue el líder del clan, pensaron que podrían hacerse con el esperma del Hyuga antes de que el cadáver se enfriara. Por desgracia el clan Hyuga les envió el cadáver del hermano del líder del clan, un Hyuga de la rama cuyo cadáver ya había sido afectado por el sello del pájaro enjaulado, volviendo sus ojos completamente inútiles así como su esperma. Lo peor para ellos vino cuando A se entero de todo y los ejecuto por traición.

A se pregunto brevemente si esto era lo que llamaban buen Karma. El nunca estuvo de acuerdo con algunas de las decisiones de su padre como el secuestro de niños para repoblar los clanes en su propia aldea. Tampoco le gusto el aire tan militarista que tuvo antaño Kumo, desde que fue nombrado Raikage se había asegurado de que su pueblo fuera un lugar más agradable para vivir y que no estuvieran tan pendientes de cuando iba a estallar la próxima guerra. Y lo había conseguido, sus hombres eran menos tensos y más agradables lo que solidifico aun más su sentido del compañerismo, el pueblo tenia mas turismo y comercio. Aun así, no se habían relajado, Kumo seguía siendo más militante que muchas otras aldeas.

El Raikage rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, este no era momento para esto.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su cara. "¿Claro, pero dime que puedes aportar a mi aldea que no tenga ya?" A no iba a negarse pero quería saber que más podía obtener con la adición de su clan a Kumo.

Naruto saco un pequeño rollo de su bolsa trasera y se lo tendió al hombre musculoso. A cogió el pergamino curioso y lo abrió para empezar a leer. Cuando más leía más su sonrisa crecía, hasta que volvió a levantar la vista para mirar al chico. "Ademas de un tratado comercial con el pueblo de Nami, también puedo ofrecer mi propio conocimiento en Fuinjutsu, a pesar de que solo tengo 12 años, soy un nivel 8 intermedio en el arte de los sellos con los medios necesarios para convertirme en un Fuinmaster de nivel 15 para los estandartes Uzumaki." dijo con una sonrisa.

" _Oh si, el mejor día de mi vida._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto cerro la puerta de su habitación y suspiro.

El pelirrojo se había pasado las ultimas 3 horas negociando con el Raikage los términos de su adición al pueblo. No solo tuvo que negociar por el, también tuvo que hacerlo por sus amigos.

Naruto tuvo que contárselo todo, de su relación con Kurama hasta su ojo izquierdo lo que había causado una gran impresión en la sala.

"¿Que era un sensor con un radio de capacidad de varios kilómetros? Sorprendente.

"¿Que tenia la habilidad de convocar cadenas lo suficientemente resistentes como para doblegar a un bijuu? Brutal.

¿Que tenia al Kyubi como figura de hermano? Increíble.

¿Que era el descendiente del Shodaime Hokage y había heredado su Mokuton? Jodidamente impresionante.

¿Que tenia uno de los ojos del sabio de los seis caminos en su cuenca izquierda? ¡Cállate! No digas más, van a tener un derrame cerebral.

En resumen, A había alcanzado el nirvana cuando consiguió procesar toda la información.

Después tuvo que presentar a sus amigos y decir que A estaba encantado de que Haku y Kimimaro tuvieran un Kekkei Genkai era quedarse corto. Jugo y Karin no se quedaban atrás. La capacidad de Jugo seguía siendo incierta por lo que podría ser un nuevo Kekkei Genkai o una habilidad única, de todas formas el Raikage estaba encantado con su presencia. A pesar de que Karin tenia las mismas habilidades como sensor y las cadenas de chakra, eso no le quito valor a ojos de A, los sensores eran muy raros y los dos pelirrojos eran posiblemente los más dotados en esa área de todo el continente.

Después de sopesar lo que ofrecían y lo que pedían a cambio durante varias horas llegaron a un acuerdo.

-El clan Uzumaki seria reconocido como un clan de pleno derecho en Kumo junto con todas las ventajas y obligaciones.

-Se le ofrecería una parcela de tierra al clan Uzumaki para construir su hogar.

\- Naruto y su grupo recibirían entrenamiento y educación, de ser necesario en las diferentes áreas tanto shinobi como mundanas.

-Un asiento en el consejo de Kumo seria ofrecido al líder del clan Uzumaki, es decir Naruto, así como el derecho a ofrecer su opinión en el consejo.

-El derecho a establecer negocios dentro de su terreno sin necesidad de pagar impuestos por bienes raíz.

-El clan Uzumaki se le permitiría mantener sus técnicas y conocimientos entre ellos siempre y cuando ayuden al pueblo con ellos.

A cambio de todo esto:

-El clan Uzumaki iba a mantenerse leal a Kumo.

-Iban a contribuir al pueblo mejorando las murallas con sellos y ofreciendo una barrera para el pueblo.

El acuerdo fue muy bien para el pelirrojo, desde fuera uno podría pensar que había sido una ganga para ellos pero se equivocaban, el derecho a ser reconocido como un clan implicaba una gran responsabilidad. Cada clan contribuía al pueblo de alguna forma, los Uzumaki lo harían con el mantenimiento de las murallas con sellos y de la futura barrera.

Naruto tenia la suficiente habilidad para mejorar las murallas en gran medida con su nivel actual pero con la barrera, se había adelantado un poco, aunque ya se lo había contado a A. El clan tengu era el que tenia los planos de la barrera que pensaba poner en marcha por lo que tendría que esperar que todo estuviera en su sitio.

Tambien había dibujado una linea clara en cuanto a sus amigos, no iban a ser tocados, estaban bajo la protección de su clan. Aunque Jugo y Kimimaro se apresuraron a decir que eran sus subordinados fieles al clan Uzumaki y Haku también acabo diciendo lo mismo … aunque el porque se sonrojó como una doncella cuando lo dijo seguía siendo un misterio para el pelirrojo.

A partir de mañana iba a tener un montón de trabajo, visitar su parcela de tierra,. Construir una casa, quizá poner en marcha un negocio, estaba seguro que sus sellos se venderían como chucherías. No era que estuvieran mal de dinero, el Daimio les había dado una gran suma como agradecimiento pero el dinero no iba a durar para siempre, sobretodo porque la mitad de este se lo había dado a Zabuza para financiar la rebelión de Kiri.

Naruto suspiro de nuevo, ahora iba a tener que invocar a su familia. Solo esperaba que su Kaa-chan no lo matara por haber tardado tanto.

"¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Una bocanada de humo después, Barakiel, Shuri y Akeno aparecieron en la habitación. No hizo falta ni medio segunda para que las dos chicas se lanzaran en picado hacia el pelirrojo para abrazarlo.

" **Naru-chan, me tenias tan preocupada.** "

"Te he echado de menos Naru-kun."

El pelirrojo se estaba muriendo de forma lenta y muy placentera para gran diversión de su padre, pero decidió que era hora de intervenir. "¿Como te ha ido desde que nos vimos en Nami?" pregunto.

Cuando las mujeres le soltaron procedió a contarles todo lo que había pasado, desde lo sucedido en Nami hasta que llegaron a Kumo. Estuvieron muy orgullosos de el pero no pudieron evitar regañarle por ponerse en peligro. Por otra parte Shuri y Akeno le explicaron el terrible castigo que le dieron a Azazel por meter la pata.

No era agradable.

Pero el pelirrojo notó algo raro, algo diferente, se puso a mirar detenidamente a su familia. Barakiel y Shuri seguían iguales, fue Akeno la que estaba mal aunque no lograba ver porque, parecia nor...mal.

…

…

…

Un humano perfectamente normal.

"¡¿Q-que les c-c-com d-d-donde... tus alas?!" grito al final.

Akeno se mantuvo callada unos momentos, pensando como podría explicarlo, antes de contestar. "Renuncie a mis alas y me convertí en humana."

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Porque?!" pregunto incrédulo.

"Porque quería estar contigo." dijo sorprendiendo al Uzumaki. "Lo que dije en aquel entonces iba totalmente en serio, te amo, y no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. Yo era una tengu, abrías muerto con el tiempo mucho antes que yo. No... yo no ... podría soportarlo." dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Naruto se quedo callado mirando a la chica en silencio. " **Naruto**." Shuri llamó su atención. " **Lo que tienes que entender es que, a pesar de que nuestras especie es bastante libertina, una vez que nos enamoramos, es para siempre, y Akeno-chan te eligió a ti.** "

" **Pero claro siendo de dos raza diferentes, una relación era bastante complicado por lo que decidió volverse humana.** " el pelirrojo iba a preguntar pero su padre se adelanto. " **Los Tengu somos en realidad de los descendientes del primer lote de humanos que recibieron el chakra gracias a Rikudou no Sennin.** " empezó sorprendiendo al chico. " **Pero claro eran solo la versión de prueba y la cosa salio mal cambiándolos de humanos a tengu. Después de unos años el sabio consiguió encontrar un método para revertir el proceso pero nuestros antepasados ya se habían acostumbrado a ser tengu y quisieron permanecer de esta forma. Sin embargo el método para revertir el proceso fue dado a nosotros y lo hemos mantenido hasta el día de hoy.** " finalizo antes de sonreír. " **Y me alegra que lo hayamos hecho.** "

Naruto tardo un buen rato en procesar la información pero cuando lo consiguió y tomo su decisión. "A-akeno-chan." dijo el Uzumaki sonrojándose por momentos. "¿Quieres quedarte conmigo entonces?"

Akeno sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de abrazar a Naruto. "¡Si!"

Ambos adultos miraron las escena sonriendo. " **Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.** " dijo Barakiel

" **Ya hablaremos mañana, divertíos niños.** " dijo Shuri con una sonrisa atrevida antes de tomar la mano de su marido y desaparecer en una nube de humo para gran sorpresa del pelirrojo.

"¿Divertíos?" Naruto no entendía a que se refería pero cuando giro la cabeza para mirar a la chica vio la sonrisa sensual y los ojos hambrientos en su cara. El chico se sonrojo pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues Akeno lo tumbo asía atrás donde estaba su cama y reclamó sus labios.

(Lemon)

Cualquier cosa que el Uzumaki quisiera decir murió en ese momento, se dejo llevar por los suaves labios y la lengua de la pelinegra. Por instinto coloco sus manos en su cintura y la acerco más asía él para sentir mejor sus curvas y sus enormes pechos. Akenos por su parte tenia sus brazos detrás del cuello del chico y iba moviendo su lengua sin parar disfrutando de la sensación que tanto a anhelado durante las ultimas semanas.

Minutos pasaron mientras los dos disfrutaban del increíble y sensual momento hasta que Akeno rompió el beso y se levantó quedándose a horcajadas entre las piernas del pelirrojo. La chica no dijo nada solo empezó a mover su cadera de ida y vuelta mientras apoyaba su vagina contra la entrepierna de Naruto. Ambos gimieron disfrutando del contacto. "Ara ara, veo que te gusta mucho Naru-kun, quizá debería ir un poco más lejos." La morena se quito la falda y se arrastro asia delante antes de darse la vuelta colocando su cadera encima de la cabeza de Naruto dejandole ver con todo lujo de detalles su tanga negro que estaba ligeramente húmedo.

Akeno por su parte, empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del pelirrojo y los bajo por las piernas, calzoncillos incluidos dejando al descubierto su polla semi-dura. La chica se quedo ligeramente embriagada por el olor y no tardo en coger el miembro y sacudirlo de arriba a abajo asiendo que se endurezca poco a poco. Naruto dejo escapar unos ligeros ronroneos, para su gran vergüenza, disfrutando de la sensación. Pero luego tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir los labios de la chica besando la punta de su entrepierna. Akeno dio ligeros besos por todo el miembro antes de envolver sus labios en la vara y bajar la cabeza hasta la pelvis, tragando con un poco de dificultad los 17 centímetros de carne.

Naruto estaba en el cielo, el calor y la humedad dándole una sensación única de placer. Pero no quiso que la morena hiciera todo el trabajo por lo que empezó a acariciar con la punta de sus dedos la tela que ocultaba la vagina de la chica. Akeno dio un gemido ahogado por la polla del chico que amaba haciendo vibrar la punta del pene del pelirrojo, enviándole en una sacudida de placer. El chico aparto la tela de lado y empezó a lamer los labios inferiores ganándose nuevos gemidos de la chica.

Akeno no se quedo parada para el caso, empezó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo chupando lenta y sensualmente la polla del chico. El olor era embriagador y el placer que sentía mientras su vagina era lamida la encendía por completo. Pronto empezó a acelerar el ritmo tragando más y más rápido mientras Naruto insertaba la lengua en su vagina moviendola sin descanso haciendo que la chica tuviera ligeros espasmos.

Akeno entonces tuvo una idea, sacó el miembro de su boca antes de empezar a desabrochar la parte superior de su kimono dejando al descubierto sus enormes tetas y las envolvió sobre el pene del chico subiéndolas arriba y abajo mientras iba lamiendo la punta. Naruto se estremeció de placer pero no iba a dejar que Akeno se burlara de él de esa manera. El chico insertó 3 dedos en la vagina mientras iba lamiendo el clítoris de la chica.

Ambos iban estremeciéndose por el placer pero no se detuvieron, cada uno intentando que el otro alcanzara el orgasmo. Desde de varios minutos ambos no pudieron más y derramaron su semilla, Naruto inundando la boca de la chica con largas cuerdas blancas que trago sin derramar una sola gota mientras que Akeno derramo sus jugos sobre la cara del pelirrojo. Los 2 se quedaron quietos recuperándose del orgasmo que acababan de compartir.

Akeno en un sonoro 'POP' soltó la polla de su boca, incluso después de correrse seguía estando duro, realmente la resistencia del clan Uzumaki era aterradora. La chica se giro de nuevo para ponerse a ahorcajas sobre Naruto, su vagina frotando ligeramente la vagina de Akeno enviando escalofríos por la espalda de los dos.

"¿Preparado para el plato principal?"dijo mientras colocaba la punta entre sus labios vaginales.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió antes de clavar de golpe su miembro hasta el fondo Akeno arqueo la espalda mientras gritaba de placer los ojos abiertos de par en par. La chica se recupero rápidamente disfrutando del dolor/placer que sintió al notar como el miembro de Naruto atravesó su cuello uterino y entro en su útero.

Akeno ni siquiera espero a que se le pasara el dolor, empezó a subir y bajar lentamente para gran placer del pelirrojo. Naruto por su parte estaba disfrutando de tener su miembro en la vagina de Akeno, la suavidad y el calor que estaba sintiendo su miembro eran indescriptibles. El pelirrojo no tardo en moverse al mismo ritmo que la morena bailando una danza sexual entre los dos.

El ritmo fue aumentando cada vez más así como los gemidos resonando por toda la habitación, Akeno intento seguir el ritmo hasta que ya no pudo más y se desplomo de frente aguantando el equilibrio con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la cama pero Naruto no paró, aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas para compensar el cansancio de Akeno.

Los pechos enfrente de la cara del pelirrojo fueron tan tentadores que empezó a chuparlos mordiendo, el pezón de la morena. Akeno grito de dolor/placer los ojos desenfocados y la lengua fuera, su coño siendo machacado sin piedad .

Largos minutos transcurrieron, los dos en la misma posicion. Naruto golpeando su miembro tan rápido que parecía un desenfoque mientras Akeno gemía sin parar.

"Akeno-chan voy..."

"¡Dentro! ¡Lo quiero dentro!" logro decir mientras su cabeza estaba nublada por la lujuria.

El pelirrojo hizo como se le pidió, soltó su carga en el seno de la morena. Akeno grito en éxtasis puro, sintiendo como el esperma entraba en su útero, el calor era tal que hizo que se corriera, aumentando el placer a un nuevo nivel.

Acabo desplomándose respirando con dificultad sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, ambos satisfechos.

XENDX

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un like o un review por favor


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, muy buenas, ya se que técnicamente tocaba un capitulo para mi otro fic de Harry Potter pero quería empezar ya con el primer capitulo del canon por lo que aquí tenéis. Por cierto gracias a todos los que habéis aclarado mi duda.

Respuesta a los reviews:

xpegasox : si solo 5, no me veo con confianza en mi mismo para escribir un harem mayor que ese.

Omnipotente Vargas : Kumo es una aldea shinobi, el secretismo les beneficia y por lo del puente … lee y veras.

Aten92 : o si, te aseguro que la cara que va a hacer no tendrá precio.

CCSakuraforever : gracias me alegra que te haya gustado.

Xyori Nadeshiko : veras. Como ultimo miembro de su clan se le permite practicar la poligamia pero no estará obligado a casarse con un numero determinado de personas, todo dependerá de lo que Naruto (#YO) quiera.

No voy a responder a todos los review, hay demasiados!

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 12 : 3 años después.**

 **XxxXxxX**

En la parte oriental del país del fuego iban caminando por la carretera un grupo de personas bastante peculiar. No eran civiles desde luego, su ropa y su equipaje era demasiado extravagante y mortal para serlo, eran shinobis de Konoha, 4 equipos para ser exactos.

El primero era liderado por … un espantapájaros por falta de un mejor termino. Tenia el pelo gris de punta, llevaba su hitai-ate de lado, tapando su ojo izquierdo y también llevaba una mascara facial de color azul que ocultaba su boca, mejillas y nariz. El hombre iba vestido con el traje jonin estándar de Konoha y iba leyendo un pequeño libro naranja mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas pervertidas para gran disgusto de las mujeres. Este era Kakashi Hatake, o Sharingan no Kakashi, el ninja copión.

Sus genin consistían en 2 chicos y una chica.

El primer chico era rubio con el pelo de punta, llevaba su hitai-ate atado en la frente, tenia ojos azules, piel bronceada y 3 marcas semejantes a bigotes en cada mejilla. El chico iba vestido con un mono naranja y negro con sandalias shinobi negras. Este era Menma Namikaze, heredero del clan Namikaze y hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

El otro chico era moreno, con el pelo tirado para atrás, llevaba su hitai-ate en la frente, ojos negros piel clara y un ceño fruncido perpetuo en su cara. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color negro con el símbolo de un abanico rojo y blanco en la espalda junto a unos pantalones largos de color beige y sandalias shinobi negras. Este era Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del clan Uchiha.

La chica tenia el pelo rosa y largo con su hitai-ate atado como cinta para la cabeza y tenia los ojos verdes. Llevaba un qipao de color rojo junto a unas mallas de color verde debajo. Esta era Sakura Haruno, una chica de origen civil.

Los 4 formaban el equipo 7.

El segundo equipo era liderado por un jonin de piel curtida, pelo de punta y barba prominente de color negro. Tenia los ojos negros y iba fumando un cigarro. Llevaba el traje estándar jonin de Konoha junto a una faja con el kanji de 'fuego' atada a la cintura. Este era Asuma Sarutobi, el hijo del Sandaime Hokage.

Su equipo también estaba compuesto por 2 chico y una chica.

El primero genin tenia el pelo negro y atado en una coleta y tenia los ojos negros entrecerrados dándole un aire perezoso. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta gris con el símbolo de su clan detrás entreabierta mostrando una armadura de mallas debajo y unos pantalones cortos de color marrón, el hitai-ate lo llevaba atado en su brazo derecho. Este era Shikamaru Nara, heredero del clan Nara.

El segundo era un chico de pelo marrón corto, medio oculto por culpa de la tela de su hitai-ate que llevaba atado a la frente, ojos marrones y remolinos en las mejillas. Llevaba una camiseta beige con el símbolo de su clan en el frente y una chaqueta de manga corta de color verde por encima junto a unos pantalones cortos de color azul. Este era Choji Akimichi, heredero del clan Akimichi.

La chica era rubia, con el pelo atado en una coleta dejando excepto por el flequillo que se caía al frente ocultando parcialmente uno de sus ojos azules. Llevaba una traje morado que consistía en una camiseta sin mangas ceñida y una minifalda corta. Esta era Ino Yamanaka, heredera del clan Yamanaka.

Juntos formaban el equipo 10.

El tercer equipo estaba liderado por una hermosa mujer morena, tenia el pelo largo suelto que formaban pequeños risos y tenia los ojos rojos. Llevaba un traje curioso que parecia estar hecho unicamente de varios vendajes y su Hitai-ate estaba atado en la frente. Era Kurenai Yuhi, la jonin más reciente de su grupo.

El equipo que lideraba también estaba formado por 2 chicos y una chica.

El primero tenia el pelo y ojos negros junto a unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas y tenia atado su hitai-ate en la frente. Iba vestido con un mono negro muy similar al de Menma. También tenia un perro blanco siguiéndole de cerca, era tan grande que el chico podría haberlo montado sin problemas. Este era Kiba Inuzuka junto a su fiel ninken, Akamaru.

El segundo chico era pelinegro con el pelo de punta, llevaba su hitai-ate atado a la frente y unas gafas de sol negras. Iba vestido con pantalones negros largos y una gabardina de color gris. Este era Shino Aburame, heredero del clan Aburame.

La chica tenia el pelo largo y liso y unos ojos de color lavanda sin pupilla. Llevaba su hitai-ate atado al cuello y iba vestida con unos pantalones largos lavanda y una chaqueta de color blanco y lavanda. Esta era Hinata Hyuga, ex-heredera del clan Hyuga.

Juntos eran el equipo 8

El ultimo equipo era liderado por una mujer peliblanca que llevaba el pelo atado a una cola de caballo junto a su hitai-ate atado en la frente y tenia ojos violeta. Llevaba el traje estándar jonin de Konoha solo que también llevaba una katana con vaina y mango rojo atado en la espalda. Esta era Kushina Namikaze, esposa del actual Yondaime Hokage.

El equipo que lideraba estaba compuesto por 2 chicas y un chico.

El único chico era un moreno de piel pálida, cabello corto y ojos negros con el hitai-ate atado en la frente. Llevaba una chaqueta de manga larga que dejaba al descubierto su estomago junto a unos pantalones negros largos. Por ultimo, llevaba un tanto atado en la espalda Este era Sai, ex-recluta del programa ROOT.

La primera chica era una rubia de ojos violeta, 3 marcas en cada mejilla y que llevaba su pelo atado en dos coletas. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja y negra junto a una minifalda de color naranja y su hitai-ate atado en la frente. Por ultimo llevaba una katana en la espalda de cuya vaina y mago eran de color blanco. Esta era Shio Namikaze, primera hija del Yondaime Hokage y Kushina.

La ultima chica era una morena de ojos verdes y cabello largo y liso. Llevaba su hitai-ate atado en la frente junto a una camiseta kimono de manga larga y color beige junto a unos pantalones cortos ceñidos de color negro. Por ultimo un tanto atado en la espalda. Esta era Yakumo Kurama, heredera del clan Kurama.

Juntos eran el equipo 13.

Cualquiera podría pensar que siendo ninjas se comportarían de forma disciplinada y avanzarían asía su punto de reunión de forma organizada.

¡Si, claro!

Sasuke intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar a Sakura que llevaba todo el viaje pidiéndole por una cita. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura estaba ignorando a Menma que llevaba haciendo lo mismo con ella todo el viaje. Shio estaba detrás de su hermano diciéndole que parara de hacer el idiota, aunque lo hacia más por su pobre amiga Hinata que tenia un enorme agolpamiento en el chico y lo estaba mirando desde atrás con anhelo. Al mismo tiempo, Ino estaba intentando ligar con un pobre Sai sonrojado que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con estas situaciones. El pobre chico pálido era burlado al mismo tiempo por Kiba que estaba al lado de Choji y Shikamaru que animaban en silencio al chico socialmente torpe. Yakumo estaba un poco más atrás suspirando por toda la situación mientras hablaba amistosamente con Shino.

Los 4 … bueno, 3 jonin estaban mirando la escena con sudor en la nuca, Kakashi seguía metido de lleno en su Icha Icha.

Al final, la peliblanca tuvo suficiente. "¡Queréis callaros y dejar de comportaros como críos!" grito mientras su pelo empezó a formar 9 colas detrás de ella. Algo muy curioso, teniendo en cuenta que hacia años que ya no era la jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Los genin se pusieron todos rígidos como palos sudando la gota gorda de los nervios. "¡Hai, Kushina-sama!" gritaron todos, incluso los mas estoicos como lo eran Sai y Shino.

Kushina soltó un suspiro. "Dios, salimos hace apenas unas horas y siguen comportándose así."

"No puede culparlos Kushina-sama, es la primera vez que salen de la aldea, al menos para la mayoría." dijo Kurenai, susurro la ultima parte sabiendo que Menma y Shio habían vivido la mayor parte de su vida fuera del pueblo.

"De todas formas ya casi llegamos y estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer el ultimo tramo a pie para guardar fuerzas, deje que disfruten." añadió Asuma.

Kushina quería decirles que como ninjas no podían bajar la guardia fuera del pueblo pero lo dejo pasar.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que estos chicos se habían convertido en genins y los 4 jonins habían hecho todo lo posible para entrenarlos como era debido a pesar de las dificultades.

Asuma, sabiendo que su equipo estaba diseñado para la demolición y sus alumnos siendo los sucesores del equipo legendario Ino-Shika-Cho había hecho lo posible para entrenarlos en sus técnicas de clan así como su trabajo en equipo. El problema era que Shikamaru era demasiado perezoso como para trabajar, Choji era demasiado amable y Ino era … bueno, una niña consentida y mandona.

Kurenai estaba a la cabeza de un equipo de rastreo, por lo que decidió entrenarlos en ese camino, por desgracia no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, sus tres alumnos dependían totalmente de sus técnicas de clan, técnicas que no tenia derecho a aprender por que no pertenecía a dichos clanes.

Kushina había sido asignada a un equipo de infiltración, había entrenado a los 3 en sigilo y como pasar desapercibidos pero no le pareció suficiente por lo que decidió entrenarlos en kenjutsu. Shio y Yakumo habían sido las únicas que le habían pedido entrenamiento adicional para hacer jutsus elementales, Sai se conformo con su tanto y sus jutsus de tinta.

Kakashi, a pesar de ser un pervertido y tener la mala tendencia de llegar siempre tarde había hecho lo posible para entrenar a su equipo, solo que el resultado no había sido lo que esperaba. La filosofía del jonin era 'los que no siguen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que eso', fueron las palabras que heredo de su mejor amigo y había vivido por ellas desde entonces. El problema era que, su equipo se negaba a trabajar juntos.

Sasuke y Menma, a pesar de que eran 'amigos' cuando eran más pequeños, su amistad llego a una ruptura por culpa de la opinión que tenia el Uchiha sobre el Hokage. Sasuke despreciaba al líder de Konoha por abandonar a su hijo y no hizo nada para ocultarlo. Menma no lo tomo demasiado bien, tuvieron una gran pelea y su relación se rompió. Desde entonces Sasuke se había vuelto mas aislado y se negaba a trabajar con sus compañeros pensando que lo iban a retrasar.

Menma era … un idiota, por falta de una mejor palabra, el chico había sido el ultimo muerto de la academia porque según el, la historia, matemáticas y demás temas teóricos no le iban a servir para ser un ninja. Tenia grandes reservas de chakra debido a que llevo durante una larga temporada la mitad Yang del chakra del Kyubi pero su control era inexistente, lo único en lo que era bueno era su taijutsu, hacer clones de sombra, 2 jutsus Futon y la técnica firma que le enseñó su padre, el Rasengan que había tardado meses en perfeccionar, y aun así solo podía hacerlo con la ayuda de un clon. Con todo eso, Kakashi estaba dispuesto a entrenarlo, el problema era que su cabeza dura no entendía que necesitaba lo básico para poder hacer los 'jutsus increíbles' que tanto quería aprender. El hecho de que Sasuke fuera mejor que él y fuera perseguido por la chica que le gustaba no eran precisamente un incentivo para hacer que esos dos trabajaran juntos.

Sakura era todo lo contrario, control perfecto sobre su chakra, un gran conocimiento teórico y un potencial increíble. Cualquiera habría matado por entrenar una kunoichi así … el problema es que la niña tenia ninguna motivación para entrenar. La única razón por la que había seguido en la academia era para poder estar con su 'Sasuke-kun'. El hecho de que no le gustara Menma por siempre pedirle una cita solo empeoro las cosas.

En resumen, Menma era un idiota que quería a Sakura pero despreciaba a Sasuke, Sakura era una fangirl que no se tomaba enserio su entrenamiento y despreciaba a Menma pero quería a Sasuke, y a Sasuke era una persona solitaria (#Emo) que no le importaba ninguno de los 2.

Kakashi suspiro por segunda vez mientras pensaba en su situación, desde luego Minato Namikaze le había asignado su equipo muy difícil. ¿Como fue que aprobaron su examen genin?

¡Oh Si! Sasuke y Sakura le dieron de comer a Menma porque sino iba a ser una carga para ellos. El peligris suspiro de nuevo, ahora se arrepentía por haberlos aprobado solo por eso.

Kakashi había sido durante mucho tiempo una persona rota, sus compañeros de equipo muertos le dejaron con una gran depresión que solo empeoro cuando su sensei 'murió' durante el ataque del Kyubi. Esta fue una de las razones por la que se inscribió en AMBU, quería dejar el pasado atrás y tomar una nueva vida pero ese plan se fue por el retrete en cuanto conoció a Naruto.

Kakashi siempre había sabido del matrimonio entre Kushina y Minato por lo que cuando vio al pequeño pelirrojo con el nombre Uzumaki y los ojos azules, fue directo al Sandaime para interrogarlo. Al principio se negó a decir la verdad hasta que el peligris hizo inca-pie en todos las pruebas de que Naruto era el hijo de su sensei. Sin más remedio, Hiruzen admitió la verdad, y desde ese día se había prometido proteger al chico. Ese compromiso duro 4 años, 4 años en los que fracaso pues como AMBU también le mandaban a otras misiones y no podía vigilar continuamente al pelirrojo por lo que inevitablemente no solo sufrió de abuso sino que acabo en el hospital unas cuantas veces. Cuando desapareció dejando una nota, Kakashi se rompió de nuevo y considero seriamente suicidarse. Por suerte, logro salir ligeramente de su depresión gracias a su amigo Gai, si no podía protegerlo al menos se aseguraría de que era feliz haya donde hubiera ido.

Durante años lo busco mientras era un AMBU esperando de todo corazón que el chico fuera feliz. Por desgracia, un nuevo suceso ocurrió, la 'resurrección' de Minato y Kushina.

Cuando ambos se plantaron delante de él, su mente se quedo en blanco, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba viendo, hasta que poco a poco la furia inundo todo su ser. Estaba furioso, su sensei por el que tanto respeto tenia había abandonado a su primogénito a su suerte y todo para entrenar a los jinchurikis del pueblo. Habían ido en contra de todo por lo que su mejor amigo, Obito Uchiha, había muerto

Minato y Kushina intentaron explicarse con él pero Kakashi trazo la linea rápidamente, los 2 estaban muertos para él. Desde ese día solo llamo al rubio y la peliblanca Hokage-sama y Namikaze-sama respectivamente y casi no podía soportar estar en el mismo lugar con ellos. Cuando dicha situación no se podía evitar se ponía a leer sus libros y intentaba controlar su temperamento.

La experiencia lo cambió, atrás había quedado el hombre que se pasaba el día delante del monumento de piedra lamentándose por sus errores, cuando fue elegido para ser el jonin-sensei de Menma, Sakura y Sasuke, decidió entrenarlos a fondo para que no tuvieran que pasar por la misma experiencia que él tuvo que vivir.

Por desgracia el comportamiento de sus alumnos había interferido en su objetivo.

Kakashi suspiro por tercera vez mientras miraba al cielo. "¿Me pregunto que habría pasado si te hubieras quedado, Naruto.?"

Mientras, los genin estaban teniendo su propia conversación.

"¿Sasuke-kun, porque no vamos a una cita en cuanto volvamos al pueblo?" pregunto la pelirosa. Casi todos sudaron por la nuca, nunca se cansaba de todos los rechazos.

"Hmm" el pelinegro resoplo ignorando por completo a la chica fan.

"¡Sakura! Si quieres tu y yo podríamos..."

"¡Cállate Menma-Baka!" grito antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Shio suspiro. "¿Menma, no te cansas nunca de recibir golpes de esa banshee?"

Sakura se giro de golpe para mirar a la rubia. "¿A quien llamas banshee cara rajada?" grito.

La ojivioleta solo sonrió con malicia. "¿Celosa? Todo el mundo dice que me hacen más linda, algo que no se puede decir de ti pecho plano."

Sakura tuvo una vena palpitando en la frente pero no intento golpearla, al contrario que su hermano, Shio se defendería y la pelirosa sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra ella.

Lo peor fue que la rubia tenia razón, de todas las chicas presentes era la que menos curvas femeninas tenia, su pecho casi inexistente era un notable contraste con la copa E y el culo redondo de Shio. La chica desde luego había heredado las curvas de su madre.

"En serio, queréis dejar de discutir, es nuestra primera misión de rango C, tomaoslo enserio." dijo Yakumo.

"¿Sai, quieres que vayamos a tomar algo cuando volvamos?" pregunto Ino mientras tenia el brazo del chico envuelto en sus pechos y brazos para gran vergüenza del chico pálido que no sabia que hacer.

Yakumo quiso golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano. ¿Es que era la única que se tomaba esta misión en serio?

"Relájate, solo tenemos que escoltar una caravana que sale de Nami hasta el pueblo, no es que sea muy complicado." contesto Shikamaru con pereza.

"¿En realidad no es del todo cierto?" dijo Asuma desde atrás.

Todos los genin se giraron para mirar al jonin barbudo. "¿A que te refieres Asuma-sensei?" pregunto Choji.

El Sarutobi dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo antes de contestar. "Veréis tenemos otras misión que..."

"¡Santa mierda!" grito Kiba.

Todos miraron en su dirección preparados para cualquier amenaza pero lo que vieron los dejos con la boca por los suelos.

A partir del lugar donde estaban los arboles habían sido despejados y el camino seguía hacia la derecha por lo que estaban frente al mar y lo mas importante ...

Un puente, el puente más grande que habían visto en toda su vida. Todo el grupo pudo ver ligeramente a través de la niebla de la zona los pilares cilíndricos repartidos cada pocos metros que sostenían la construcción. Un puente de pura piedra más grande y más largo que cualquier otra construcción que hayan visto en su vida. Era tan largo que ni siquiera podían ver el final a través de la niebla.

Todos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio debido al shock

El primero en recuperarse fue Kakashi. "Había oído que era impresionante pero no me esperaba esto."

"¡Sugoi!" exclamo Menma.

"No deberíamos sorprendernos, ese puente se supone que une a Nami no Kuni con nuestro país todo el camino a través del mar." dijo Shino con tono analítico.

El grupo siguió el camino que los llevaría a la entrada donde debían reunirse con la caravana.

Sakura entonces recordó su conversación. "Es verdad, Asuma-sensei, nos estabas contando algo sobre otra misión." declaro en forma de pregunta.

"Si." contesto el aludido recordando. "Tenemos una misión secundaria ademas de escoltar la caravana."

"¿Misión secundaria?" pregunto Hinata.

Asuma asintió. "El puente se completo hará unos 6 meses y el Daimio estaba mirando para tener un futuro tratado comercial con Nami no Kuni."

"¿Que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?" pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Kurenai tomo la palabra. "Veréis, de cierta forma las aldeas shinobi son independientes, podemos hacer tratados al margen del país si nos beneficia. El Daimio de Nami estuvo de acuerdo en hacer un tratado con Hi no Kuni, pero cuando enviamos una solicitud para tener el mismo trato, se negaron en rotundo y dijeron que no querían saber nada de nosotros." dijo sorprendiendo a los adolescentes.

"¿Que, porque?" exclamo Ino.

"Precisamente, eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar" explico Kushina.

"No nos van a dejar entrar en el país, no legalmente desde luego por lo que podemos preguntar a la caravana si saben algo al respecto o infiltrarnos con un Henge y hacer preguntas."

"No creo que sea necesario Kakashi-sensei." dijo Shino llamando la atención de todos. Por fin habían llegado a la entrada.

"¿Porque lo dices?" pregunto Kiba.

Shino no dijo nada, simplemente señalo con el dedo asía delante.

Todos miraron en esa dirección y a la mayoría se les callo la mandíbula al suelo por segunda vez.

La entrada al puente era un edificio similar a una casa tradicional con tejado de baldosas verde, Estaba sostenido por 8 enorme pilares rojos y sin muros para tapar la construcción, pero en ese mismo tejado se encontraba un tablón con el nombre del puente escrito en el.

 **El Gran Puente Naruto**

 _En honor al héroe de Nami_

 _que nos devolvió la esperanza y la voluntad de luchar._

Todos miraron entonces a los Namikaze.

"Tiene que ser una coincidencia." dijo Menma en un hilo de voz.

La hermana del rubio giro la cabeza y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. "¡Eres idiota! Cuantas personas crees que hay por ahí que se llaman igual que Naru-nii" grito

Menma frunció el ceño y se giro para replicar pero se detuvo cuando vio a su madre cargar como un cohete en dirección al puente.

"Kushina-sama." grito Asuma antes de correr para alcanzarla. Los demás se tardaron un poco en correr tras ella debido a la sorpresa.

Kushina corrió con todo lo que tenia. Meses, años, esperando impaciente por saber algo de su hijo mayor y por fin tenia algo. Quiso saber que relación tenia Naruto con Nami lo más pronto posible. ¡Necesitaba saberlo!

Por desgracia para ella, Asuma era más rápido y la atrapo parandola en seco. "¡Suéltame!" grito desesperada.

"¡Kushina-sama, cálmese por favor!" grito el jonin intentando retener como pudo a la peliblanca. El resto del grupo no tardo en llegar y los 2 rubios intentaron hablar con su madre.

"Kaa-chan cálmate por favor."

"Hablemos primero de esto."

"¡No me digáis que me calme!" grito la mujer a sus dos hijos. "Llevo 4 años. ¡4 años! Desesperada por tener alguna noticia de vuestro hermano y ahora que la tengo no voy a parar hasta..."

 ***** Plam*

Todos se quedaron mudos ante lo que acababan de ver. Kakashi le había pegado una bofetada en toda la cara a la peliblanca.

Kushina estaba demasiada sorprendida para responder pero Kakashi no tuvo ningún reparo en hacerlo. "Contrólate, si llegas a cruzar el puente cuando los ninjas de Konoha tenemos prohibida la entrada en el país podrías haber causado un incidente internacional." reprocho con dureza. Nadie dijo nada. "Vamos a esperar a la caravana y les preguntaremos si saben algo, en caso contrario actuaremos en consecuencia. ¿Entendido?"

Kushina solo asintió con la cabeza y Asuma la soltó. La peliblanca se desplomo de rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos. Shio se acerco a su madre y la abrazo con cariño mientras intentaba contener sus propias lagrimas, no le gustaba ver a su madre tan vulnerable. Menma también se acerco y froto su espalda con suavidad, el resto del grupo se alejo del trió para darles un momento de intimidad.

"No crees que te has pasado Kakashi, lleva buscando a su hijo..." empezó Kurenai.

"No más tiempo que yo." interrumpió el peligris. "Créeme Kurenai, quiero encontrar a Naruto tanto o incluso más que ella. No pudo hacer mucho por él en su infancia y lo que más deseo en el mundo es encontrarlo y saber que él es feliz. Pero no podemos entrar ahí y preguntar como si nada donde se encuentra." finalizo, Kurenai iba a protestar pero fue interrumpida por su novio secreto.

"Tiene razón, esta claro que el chico es un héroe para el país, por si la placa del puente no lo había dejado bastante claro. No creo que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos a sabiendas de que venimos del pueblo que lo maltrato en su infancia." el como Naruto fue tratado en Konoha era de conocimiento publico después de todo.

Kurenai no dijo nada más a sabiendas de que tenían razón.

Mientras, con el grupo de genins.

"Espero que sensei este bien." dijo Yakumo preocupada, Sai no muy lejos asintió. Kushina y su equipo le habían ayudado a comprender mejor las emociones desde que se graduó de la academia, no le gustaba verla tan triste.

"Lo que me preocupa es que hizo el hermano de Shio y Menma para merecer que le pongan su nombre a un puente." dijo Shikamaru en un tono calculador, no podía ser poca cosa.

Kiba iba a hacer algún comentario pero su atención fue desviada por el ruido de carros moviéndose asía donde estaban. Todos miraron a través de la niebla que cubría el puente y a lo lejos pudieron distinguir las formas de varios convoys tirados por caballos acercándose.

Los genins se reunieron con sus senseis y Kushina se levanto del suelo con ayuda de Shio preparándose para la llegada de sus clientes.

Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver que la caravana estaba formada por 5 carros, el hombre que dirigía el carro del frente salio del carro y se acerco a los ninjas. "Hola, vosotros debéis ser la escolta que hemos contratado." dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Así es señor, los escoltaremos hasta Konoha." dijo Asuma tomando el mando. Técnicamente el jonin a cargo era Kakashi pero estaba de mal humor en estos momentos.

"Bien cuento con vosotros en ese caso." dijo antes de volver a subirse al carro. Le dio a su caballo un latigazo con un pallo y la caravana estaba de camino. Los equipos se posicionaron alrededor de los carros como cordón de seguridad. El equipo 10 tomo la parte trasera, el equipo 8 la parte delantera y los equipos 7 y 13 los flancos. "¿Por cierto, se puede saber que puñetas les habéis hecho a los habitantes de Nami? Cuando les dije que iba a Konoha y que había contratado una escolta casi me arrancan la cabeza." dijo un poco enfadado.

Todos los ninjas pudieron oír con claridad las palabras del mercader a pesar de la distancia. Kakashi decidió tomar la palabra. "¿Tu no eres de aquí cerca verdad?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "Soy Umi no Kuni (País del Mar) cerca de Na no Kuni (País de los vegetales.) por lo que no estoy muy al tanto de las cosas. Lo único que entendí es que Konoha había hecho una gran ofensa al héroe de Nami, un tal Naruto Uzumaki si mal no recuerdo" dijo aliviando cualquier duda que tenían, el puente había sido nombrado después de Naruto. Kushina miro atentamente al mercader, ansiosa por saber más.

Kakashi solo asintió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Si, Konoha hizo algunas cosas … cuestionables respecto al chico. Aun así me sorprende que hayan nombrado un puente en su honor." dijo de forma vaga esperando a que el mercader picara el anzuelo y les contara todo lo que sabia.

"Si solo supieras, han tardado 2 años y medio para terminar ese puente aunque después de oír lo que hizo por esa pobre gente no me extraña." dijo en un tono serio ganándose la atención de todos.

"¿Que hizo exactamente?" pregunto Menma impaciente.

"Veras, hace 3 años Nami estaba bajo el control de un magnate de los Negocios llamado Gato." dijo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"¿Gato, como la corporación Gato?" pregunto Kurenai sorprendida.

"Asi es, aunque desde que murió la empresa fue absorbida por el país y renombrada a Corporacion Aka (roja). En fin, el bastardo contrato a un sin numero de mercenarios y bandidos que se la pasaban asaltando los caminos o abusando de los ciudadanos del país. Gato también cobraba impuestos muy altos y el Daimio no podía hacer nada porque había sido encerado en las mazmorras de su propio castillo." dijo sorprendiendo a todos los ninjas de nuevo, el magnate debía ser muy ambicioso para hacer una jugada tan arriesgada. "Desgraciadamente no podían pedir ayuda, Gato había comprado y extorsionado todos los negocios pesqueros y las embarcaciones colocando todo el país en un bloqueo. Nadie podía salir y estaban a merced de los bandidos, lo peor era que aunque hubieran querido rebelarse no podían, no solo por los bandidos, Gato había contratado a ninjas para defenderlo."

"¿Conoces sus nombres?" pregunto Kakashi de forma calculadora.

El mercader asintió. "Aoi Rokusho, un jonin de Ame."

"¿¡Rokusho!?" grito el peligris sorprendido. Kurenai y Asuma no estaban mejor. Kushina no sabia quien era, supuso que estaba implicado en algún incidente mientras ella no estaba.

"¿Quien es sensei?" pregunto Sakura.

El tono de desprecio que uso Kakashi mando escalofríos por la columna a mas de uno. "Aoi Rokusho, ex chunin de Konoha y jonin de Ame, el bastardo engaño a uno de sus compañeros para que robara una reliquia del clan Senju, la Raijin no Ken." explico sorprendiendo a todos. "Era una espada de rayos capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa, no estoy seguro de que incluso mi Raikiri, mi técnica firma, podría oponerse a esa hoja." dijo sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a sus compañeros jonin que no conocían los detalles sobre la espada.

Viendo que la conversación estaba derivando a un tema bastante delicado, Asuna decidió seguir. "¿Habia más ninjas con él?" pregunto.

El mercader asintió de nuevo. "Si, llevaba un equipo genin con él por lo que tengo entendido. Gato también había contratado a un grupo de nukenins, los hermanos demonio, Gozu y Meizu, un extraño ninja que llevaba una mascara y su líder, Zabuza Momochi el..."

"Kiri no Kijin." finalizo Kushina con una cara horrorizada.

"¿Kaa-chan, estas bien?¿Quien es el?" pregunto Menma pero Kushina no respondió, estaba demasiado preocupada por la idea de que su hijo se hubiera enfrentado a alguien como el.

"Zabuza Momochi, ex-jonin de la niebla y un antiguo miembro de los kiri no shi shinobigatana nananin shu." dijo Kakashi en un tono oscuro sorprendiéndolos a todos. Habían oído hablar del grupo de élite en la academia incluso si no sabían quienes eran sus miembros. "¿Me estas diciendo que Naruto se enfrento a todos ellos?" pregunto ganando el interés de todos.

Cuando el mercader asintió todos se quedaron en shock. "Aunque no lo hizo solo, al parecer iba con su propio grupo."

"¿Amigos suyos?" pregunto Kushina.

"No estoy seguro, algunos dirían amigos pero algunos comentaron la forma en la que hablaban con el. Había 2 chicos, un albino y un tipo bastante alto con el pelo naranja que lo llamaban Naruto-sama."

"O sea que eran sus seguidores." concluyo Sasuke. Realmente estaba muy interesado por el enigma pelirrojo.

"Algunos dirían que si pero se comportaban de forma amistosa entre ellos por lo que no estoy seguros. Aun así había otra chica con ellos y algunos decían que era su hermana pequeña."

"¿¡Que!?" grito Shio indignada. Habia por ahí una lagarta que intentaba remplazarla a ella. No iba a permitirlo.

"¿Porque iban a pensar eso, por lo que sabemos, las únicas hermanas que tiene viven en Konoha." dijo Kakashi con rapidez intentando cubrir el desliz de la rubia. Estos mercaderes no sabían de la relación entre los Namikaze y Naruto, y prefería que siguiera así hasta que le hubieran sacado todo lo que sabia.

"Bueno, al parecer tenían el mismo color de pelo y la chica tenia el mismo apellido que él. Por si fuera poco lo llamaba Naruto-nii." dijo sorprendiéndolos a todos, pero ninguno más que Kushina. La peliblanca siempre había pensado que era la ultima de su, ahora ex-clan, al parecer se había equivocado.

El peligris salio de su sorpresa. "Ya veo, entonces que ocurrió."

"Estuvieron apunto de ejecutar a un pescador en la plaza del pueblo en la aldea cerca del castillo. Gato estaba fanfarroneando como un presumido mientras estaba en un estrado junto a sus ninjas y sus mercenarios manteniendo a la multitud a raya. Cuando iba a ejecutar al pobre desgraciado … bueno es bastante confuso la verdad." dijo rascándose la nuca.

"¿Como que confuso?" pregunto Kiba.

"Yo no me lo acabo de creer, pero al parecer unos picos salieron de la tierra empalando a los mercenarios y el albino y el peinaranja rescataron al pescador. Nadie vio la batalla después de eso pero cuando volvieron a la plaza Aoi Rokusho y sus genin junto con los hermanos demonio ya estaban muertos."

Todos se sorprendieron, un niño de 12 años y sus dos compañeros habían matado a un chunin/jonin sin ayuda. Kushina estaba horrorizada que su hijo hubiera tenido que matar a alguien tan temprano en su vida.

"En fin después de eso, Naruto hizo un plan para deshacerse de Gato por lo que tengo entendido." dejando incrédulos a todos los jonin. Un niño de 12 años sin experiencia pudiera hacer un plan para derrocar a un tirano." De nuevo, tampoco me lo acabo de creer, simplemente no tiene sentido."

"¿Aun así, le importaría explicárnoslo?" pregunto amablemente el peligris.

El mercader volvió a suspirar." En fin, por lo que he entendido, mandaron al mas grande de su grupo, Jugo si mal no recuerdo, al castillo para rescatar al Daimio, el albino se fue a acabar con los bandidos del bosque … emmm, no me acuerdo de cual era su nombre, de todas formas, dejaron a la hermana pelirroja del chico..." Shio estuvo a punto de gritar de nuevo pero Yakumo y Sai taparon su boca." … en la aldea para ayudar a fortificarla y el propio Naruto..." el mercader suspiro de nuevo."... es esto lo que no tiene ningún sentido, al parecer se fue a las diferentes aldeas del país y masacro a todos los bandidos y mercenarios que las estaban custodiando."

Todos lo miraron extrañados excepto Kushina que parecía horrorizada. "¿Que tiene eso de raro?" pregunto Shino curioso.

"Que las aldeas fueron atacadas al mismo tiempo, algunos dicen que viero personas atacando en la misma aldea, y hay por lo menos unas 12 por todo el país. No tiene sentido, como si alguien pudiera clonarse a si mismo 60 veces." exclamo divertido.

El mercader parecía escéptico por ello, pero todos pensaron lo mismo. " _Clones._ " Aunque los pensamientos de los jonin no se limitaron a eso. El pelirrojo había sido capaz de crear 60 clones, algo que Menma con 15 años de edad le supondría un gran esfuerzo y la mitad de su chakra como mínimo.

"En fin, después de eso él junto al albino se fueron a enfrentar a Zabuza y su ultimo compinche." dijo dejando en shock a todo el mundo. "Y al parecer gano, Naruto se enfrento a Zabuza mientras que el albino se enfrento al compinche. Lo que paso con ellos lo desconozco."

Kakashi miro con incredulidad al mercader, sabia que la información podía ser una exageración de los aldeanos pero en este caso lo dudaba. Aun así, un niño de 12 años frente a frente un nukenin de la talla de Zabuza, el resultado debería ser evidente pero al parecer el pelirrojo lo había derrotado.

Sasuke se quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos. Naruto Uzumaki era fuerte, incluso a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que seguramente ahora con 15 años de edad no podría compararse a él con solo 12 años. Y lo más probable es que se hubiera vuelto más fuerte en estos últimos 3 años. Quería encontrarlo y preguntarle de donde venia su poder.

Kushina estaba en una mezcla de emociones en este momento. Por una parte de la idea de que su hijo se hubiera enfrentado al nukenin le dieron ganas de chillar histérica por la preocupación, pero al oír que había vencido a Zabuza, aparte por el shock que suponía la noticia, sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de alivio y orgullo.

Menma y Shio estaban con la mandíbula colgando, su hermano mayor se había enfrentado a un jonin y había ganado. Menma sintió como su cara se estiraba para formar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque sentía un poco de celos. El hermano mayor que nunca había conocido ya era más fuerte que el con todo el entrenamiento que había conseguido de dos ninjas de élite como lo eran sus padres. Shio en cambio sintió un gran alivio y sonrió al pensar que su hermano era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse a si mismo.

"¿Y después?" pregunto Kiba ansioso por escuchar más.

El mercader se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea, al parecer ayudo con la reconstrucción de las aldeas y desapareció de golpe junto a sus amigos."

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que. "¿¡QUEEEE!?" gritaron.

"¿Como que desapareció?" pregunto Shio.

"¿No sabes a donde se fue?" siguio Menma.

"¡¿De verdad no tienes ninguna pista?!" pregunto/grito Kushina reprimiendo las ganas de sacudir al hombre para sacarle la información.

La respuesta fue un no. "Lo siento, no tengo ni idea, pero algunos afirman que quizá el Daimio lo sepa." comento con ligereza.

Kushina se sintió caer al suelo y llorar, tenían una pista después de tanto tiempo y al parecer el rastro se había enfriado hace mucho. Noto entonces la mano de su hija en su hombre y se dio la vuelta. "Tranquila Kaa-chan, cuando volvamos le pediremos a Ero-senin que lo investigue." dijo subiéndole un poco los ánimos a su madre.

"¿Investigar?" pregunto el mercader que había oído un trozo de la conversación. Ambas mujeres se giraron. "¿Si vuestro amigo va a intentar entrar en el país a pesar de que no le esta permitido le sugiero que se ande con ojo. Hay samuráis por todas partes." dijo sorprendiéndolos al núcleo.

"¿Samuráis?" pregunto sorprendido Kakashi.

"Si, al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo con Tetsu no Kuni y desde entonces el país esta custodiado por las fuerzas de Mifune, el Daimio de Tetsu no Kuni, mientras los reclutas de Nami están entrenando en su país."

Todos los jonin se miraron con preocupación, esto no iba a ser fácil pero después de tanto tiempo por fin tenían una pista, valía la pena investigarla.

 **XxxXxxX**

En las tierras de Kaminari de no Kuni, en medio de un camino de montaña envuelto por las nubes bajas iban caminado un grupo de 4 individuos, 1 jonin y 3 genins.

El más viejo del grupo tenia la piel oscura y el pelo blanco, lo llevaba suelto y enmarañado tapando su ojo izquierdo y daba la impresión de que se acababa de despertar. También tenia tatuajes en cada hombro, ''Suiton'' y '' Kuro Raiton'' en los hombros derecho y izquierdo respectivamente. Llevaba una camiseta de maga corta ceñida de color negro con unos pantalones cargo y sandalias shinobi del mismo color. Por encima de eso llevaba un chaleco táctico de Kumo con una enorme Zambato atada a la espalda.

El primero de los genin era también el más alto del grupo, media 2 metros, era muy musculoso, de ojos rojos y tenia el pelo naranja de punta. Llevaba unos pantalones cargo negros donde tenia atados a los lados 5 kunais negros que eran más grandes de lo normal junto con sandalias a juego y el pecho al aire, aunque casi no se notaba pues un manto de color blanco con un remolino rojo en la espalda que cubría su cuerpo hasta las rodillas dejando solo el brazo derecho desnudo con el hitai-ate de Kumo atado en el hombro.

El segundo genin era un chico de ojos verdes albino con el pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo baja que le llegaba hasta la cintura y con 2 flequillos con cintas rojas enmarcando su cara, media 1m80 y tenia dos puntos rojos en la frente justo por encima de sus cejas blancas. Iba vestido con unos pantalones cargo negros a juego con sus sandalias shinobi y una camisa kimono de manga larga 2 tallas más grande dejando entrever su pecho y cuyas partes delantera y trasera le llegaban hasta la rodilla mientras por los lados solo llegaban hasta la cintura, en la espalda se encontraba un remolino rojo tapado por la coleta del chico y a los lados 2 puntos rojos iguales a los que llevaba en la frente.

El ultimo genin era pelirrojo, su largo cabello habría llegado hasta la parte baja de su espalda si no fuera porque lo llevaba oculto bajo una capucha, tenia dos flequillos enmarcando su cara tan largos que llegaban hasta el cuello. Tenia un único ojo visible, el derecho, de color azul mientras el otro era de color violeta con varios círculos concentricos, oculto bajo un parche, y 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. El chico iba vestido con una chaqueta de manga larga de color negro con un remolino rojo en la espalda y llevaba dicha prenda abierta dejando al descubierto su cuerpo musculoso debido a que no llevaba nada debajo de ella, unos pantalones cargo de color negro y sandalias shinobi del mismo color. Por ultimo, llevaba 3 sacos atados en la parte trasera del pantalón, un portakunais en el muslo derecho un rollo en su cadera izquierda, una calabaza en su cadera derecha y tenia el estomago envuelto en cadenas doradas ocultando sus abdominales pronunciados.

Los 4 iban caminado en silencio por el camino en formación diamante pero si uno estuviera atento podría escuchar al jonin suspirar de forma repetida.

El pelinaranja que iba en el flanco izquierdo se giro asía atrás para mirar al adulto del grupo. "¿Darui-sensei se encuentras bien?" pregunto.

Darui suspiro de nuevo. "Si, Jugo estoy bien, es solo que al pensar en todo el papeleo que voy a tener que hacer en cuanto volvamos me deprimo, va a ser tan aburrido." se quejo.

El peliblanco que estaba en el flanco derecho decidió participar en la conversación. "No se puede evitar, no podíamos saber que nuestra misión de rango C se convertiría en una de rango A." argumento en un tono neutro.

"¿Eso es discutible Kimimaro, esta debe ser la … quinta, sexta vez que nos pasa?" replico el genin que llevaba la delantera del grupo.

"La séptima Naruto-sama." contesto el albino.

"La séptima, con nuestro historial, casi deberíamos estar esperando que algo pase durante nuestras misiones de rango C. ¿Os imagináis si eso nos llega a pasar en una misión de rango B? ¿En que se abría convertido, una rango S?" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Vamos Naruto, mira el lado positivo, nos llevamos a casa un tratado para una alianza y un acuerdo comercial … otra vez" dijo con pereza antes de sonreír divertido. "Aunque sigo pensando que si hubieras aceptado la oferta de Hime-sama, Kumo habría podido sacar algo mucho más lucrativo." dijo en un tono divertido.

Jugo y Kimimaro sonrieron pero Naruto hizo una mueca. "Ya... voy a pasar, Koyuki-hime era una belleza y soy un fan de sus películas pero no podría llevar una relación con una mujer cuando esta es la Daimio de un país de ultramar y yo soy un shinobi activo en Kumo." contesto, cogió su calabaza y bebió un largo trago antes de suspirar satisfecho. "¡FUAA! Como me gusta el sake." exclamo feliz.

Darui sacudió la cabeza con cansancio mientras que los otros dos seguían sonriendo. Les pareció curioso como el hombre a quien le habían jurado su lealtad acababa enamorando a las chicas sin darse cuenta, por no decir que esta era la segunda princesa que caía rendida a sus pies.

El equipo siguió su camino durante 1 hora más antes de llegar a las grandes puertas de acero que protegían la aldea. Los 4 firmaron el registro y entraron tranquilamente en Kumo siguiendo la calle principal que estaba muy concurrida.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la entrada de la torre Raikage y entraron el edificio. Subieron las escaleras tranquilamente hasta el ultimo piso. Cuando llegaron por fin al ultimo tramo observaron la salla de espera que en estos momentos estaba vacía excepto por la secretaria del Raikage Mabui, que estaba sentada en su escritorio firmando documentos.

La mujer era una belleza, con 25 años de piel oscura y cabello largo blanco. Llevaba un kimono ceñido de combate y ninguna arma visible a la vista aunque los 4 hombres sabían mejor. Después de todo, no era una kunoichi nivel jonin retirada por nada.

"Mabui hemos vuelto." dijo el peliblanco.

La mujer levanto la vista y se quedo mirando a su amigo con una cara plana antes de suspirar. "¿Otra vez?"

Darui suspiro. "Otra vez."

La mujer bajo la cabeza deprimida. "Dios, me alegro por nuestra aldea pero la cantidad de papeleo que me va a tocar hacer..." no termino la frase, en su lugar se puso a llorar.

Darui puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo antes de proceder a entrar en el despacho del Raikage seguido por sus genins.

El hombre de piel oscura abrió la puerta y procedió a entrar en la salla, era una habitación enorme circular, la mitad de ella siendo pared y la otra un largo ventanal con un balcón desde el cual se podía ver todo el pueblo. En los muros se podían ver varias estanterías con rollo y libros mientras que en el centro de la habitación estaba un escritorio lleno de papeles y el Raikage detrás de el firmando con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra iba levantando pesas de 200 kg.

El Raikage A se dio cuenta de la llegada del grupo. Igual que con Mabui se quedo mirando a uno de sus mejores hombres antes de decir "¿Otra vez?" y Darui asintió ganándose un suspiro del hombre corpulento. A se giró para mirar a Naruto. "Sabes las 3 primeras veces era divertido, pero esto ya empieza a cansar. ¿Cuantas llevas seis?"

"Siete si contamos esta." contesto con una sonrisa.

A suspiró de nuevo antes de colocar sus pesas en el suelo y volvió a mirar al jonin. "Procede." Hicieron falta 30 minutos para que Darui pudiera explicarle todo lo sucedido en la misión. "Ya veo, así que la supuesta actriz que teníais que proteger, Yukie Fujikaze, resulto ser en realidad Koyuki Kazehana, la legitima heredera al trono de Yuki no Kuni (Pais de la nieve). Tuvisteis que protegerla de su tío Doto Kazehana y los hombres que envió para matarla. No solo acabasteis por cumplir la misión sino que encima derrocasteis a Doto, encendisteis un generador de calor para llevar la primavera al país y pusisteis a Koyuki en el trono y esta quiere agradecernos con un tratado de alianza junto a un acuerdo comercial. ¿Me he perdido algo?"

Darui sonrió. "Solo la parte en la que Hime-sama iba a darnos una mejor oferta si Naruto aceptaba casarse con ella." dijo ganándose un gemido del pelirrojo.

A soltó una risita. "Desde luego chico tienes la tendencia a seducir a mujeres de gran poder. La Daimio de Na no Kuni (Pais de los Vegetales) sigue molestándome para aceptar un contrato de matrimonio entre ella y tu." dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño. "Ambos sabemos que no va a aceptar, después de todo las ultimas alianzas que Kumo a conseguido fueron gracias a nuestro equipo … aunque por alguna extraña razón siempre soy yo el que se lleva el mayor merito." resoplo, diciendo la ultima parte en voz baja.

Lo peor de todo es que el pelirrojo no sabia el efecto que tenia en la gente, la razón por la que se llevaba la mayor parte del merito era porque sus acciones y convicciones afectaban a las personas, sobretodo en las misiones de rango C que cambiaron a rango A.

En la primera misión tuvieron que escoltar un barco que partía de Nami asía Kawa no Kuni(Pais de los Rios). El equipo acabo metido de lleno en un conflicto entre el país y la familia Kurosuki dirigida por Raiga Kurosuki. Naruto no es que hubiera hecho mucho (desde su punto de vista), solo les había dicho a los habitantes del país que movieran sus puñeteros culos y lucharan por su hogar. Al final, las personas le hicieron caso y se rebelaron contra el ex-ninja de Kiri y su yugo opresor enfrentándose a los hombres de Raiga mientras Naruto se enfrento al propio hombre. Acabo matando a Raiga y su cómplice, reclamo las espadas Kiba y por alguna extraña razón (de nuevo, en su opinión) el pueblo de Kawa acabo aclamandolo como a un héroe. El Daimio insistió en una alianza y un tratado como agradecimiento.

En la segunda misión tuvieron que viajar al Cha no Kuni (País del Té) para ayudar a una Yakuza local, el clan Wasabi, a ganar una carrera contra otro grupo Yakuza, el clan Wagarashi, que decidiría cual de las dos familias se encargaría de proteger el país. El clan Wagarashi llevaba contratando a ninjas durante años haciendo trampas en la carrera por lo que decidieron contratar a ninjas para proteger a su corredor. El corredor del clan Wasabi resulto tener relación con un viejo enemigo de los 3 genin. El corredor era Idate Morino, el genin que fue engañado por Aoi Rokusho para robar la Raijin no Ken. Al principio Idate era hostil con el grupo, al menos, hasta que vio como Naruto empuño la Raijin no Ken para matar a los ninjas de Ame que habían sido contratados para matar a Idate. Después de eso, Naruto le contó a Idate como se habían topado con Aoi y lo habían matado, el chico se había vuelto mucho más amable con ellos, sobretodo después de saber que Naruto era originalmente de Konoha y la razón por la que decidió abandonar el pueblo. En conclusión, Idate gano la carrera, el clan Wagarashi fue expuesto como el grupo de tramposos que eran y ejecutados en consecuencia. El Daimio estuvo tan agradecido con los ninjas de Kumo por destapar la verdad que ofreció a Kumo una alianza y un tratado comercial.

La tercera misión los llevo a Tori no Kuni (País de las Aves), debían investigar el rumor de un guerrero fantasma, se suponía que era simple, destapar a los farsantes y volver a casa. Al final el grupo se vio envuelto en una compleja conspiración para derrocar al Daimio organizada por un grupo de ninjas errantes conocidos como los ninjas Watari. Historia corta, mataron a los idiotas y el Daimio estuvo muy agradecido, otra alianza y otro tratado comercial.

La cuarta misión los llevo a Na no Kuni (País de los Vegetales), tenían que escoltar una caravana de comerciantes por el país. ¿Fácil? Como siempre, no. Al parecer, la hija del Daimio, Haruna, iba escondida entre ellos para ocultarse de un grupo de hermanos que habían matado a su padre con la esperanza de apoderarse del país. De nuevo, matan a los idiotas, salvan a la chica y se embolsan otra alianza y tratado comercial. Lo que no habían calculado fue que Haruna acabara teniendo un enorme flechazo con cierto pelirrojo y se obsesionara con él. Desde entonces lleva pidiéndole al Raikage que libere a Naruto del servicio activo para poder casarse con él. El Raikage claro esta se negó en rotundo, Naruto era su oca de los huevos de oro.

La quinta misión los había llevado de vuelta a Cha no Kuni (Pais del Té) donde se reunieron con una caravana que pertenecía al príncipe de Tsuki no Kuni (Pais de la Luna), Hikaru Tsuki, su trabajo consistía en escoltar la caravana mientras iba pasando por los diferentes países hasta llegar de vuelta a su hogar. Naruto en ese entonces quiso maldecir en todas las lenguas que conocía porque la única frontera terrestre que tenia el país era con Hi no Kuni (Pais del Fuego). El pelirrojo tuvo que pasarse todo el trayecto con la capucha puesta y siendo atosigado por el hijo del príncipe, Michiru Tsuki. El equipo de Kumo los escolto todo el trayecto que duro desde Cha no Kuni, pasando por Hi no Kuni, Kawa no Kuni hasta Kaze no Kuni (Pais del Viento) donde cogieron un barco de carga para llevar toda la basur... digo pertenencias del príncipe que había estado comprando durante todo el trayecto. Lo más notable fue que se encontraron con un circo en el puerto y Hikaru acabo comprándolo, realmente, el príncipe era alguien excéntrico. El problema fue que cuando llegaron a Tsuki no Kuni, se enteraron que el primer ministro Shabadaba había hecho un golpe de estado con la ayuda de 3 ninjas errantes y la mayor parte de la guardia real. El equipo al final tuvo que solucionar el embrollo y salvar el país … otra vez y como siempre recibieron una buena recompensa, una alianza y un tratado comercial.

La sexta misión los llevo a Taki no Kuni (Pais de las Cataratas), tenían que entregar un mensaje al líder de Takigakure y, como siempre, las cosas se torcieron. Llegaron a la aldea y estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de ninjas desertores que querían hacerse con el agua del héroe, una fuente de poder secreta de la aldea. Volvieron a involucrarse en la refriega y volvieron a salir victoriosos. El líder de la aldea decidió hacer una alianza con Kumo junto a un tratado comercial y aseguro que hablaría con su Daimio para proponer lo mismo para Kaminari no Kuni. Naruto se sintió mal por tener que ocultar su identidad, Taki era una aliada conocida de Konoha por lo que no pudo arriesgarse a que informaran a sus antiguos carceleros de su paradero. Por esa razón, tampoco pudo acercarse a la jinchuriki de Taki, que parecía pasarlo muy mal, sin soplar su tapadera.

La séptima misión … bueno fue la que acababan de completar recientemente.

En resumen, Kumo tenia alianzas que se extendían por todo el continente y interaccionaba con todas ellas por vía marítima: desde el mar del Norte con Taki no Kuni y Tori no Kuni, desde el mar Oriental con Nami no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni y Cha no Kuni, por ultimo desde el mar del Sud con Kawa no Kuni y Tsuki no Kuni. Con todo eso, Kumo así como Kaminari no Kuni había sido un hervidero de actividad y prosperidad. El pueblo tenia más recursos, más negocios y la economía iba en alza continua, mientras Kumo también salia ganando a través del comercio lo que realmente aporto su dinero fue todas las misiones que habían ganado en exclusiva de sus aliados que no tenían una aldea ninja propia. Eso y las misiones de escolta de los buques, Kumo estaba teniendo incluso problemas para mantener el ritmo de las misiones pero no iban a quejarse.

El Raikage tomo la palabra de nuevo. "Bueno, felicidades por un trabajo bien hecho, mandare el pago para una misión de rango A a vuestras cuentas. No habrá más misiones para vosotros durante los próximos 2 meses." dijo sorprendiéndolos a todos.

"¿Porque?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

A suspiro y coloco sus brazos sobre la mesa. "Veras Naruto, durante los últimos años des que llegaste, has aportado mucho a Kumo. Eliminaste a todos los espías con la ayuda de tu prima usando el Ojo de Kagura, reforzaste nuestros muros con sellos y colocaste una barrera de detección infalible, nos ofreciste una larga gama de jutsus Raiton que ni siquiera sabíamos que existían, todo gracias a tu convocación el clan Tengu, y ni hablemos de todas las alianzas y tratados comerciales que has conseguido. Kumo está literalmente en su mejor momento y en su mayoría es gracias a ti." empezó.

"¿Pero...?" sabia que debía haber un problema o sino su Kage no habría empezado con ese discurso.

A suspiro. "Pero siguen habiendo personas que tienen dudas, dudas de que en realidad no eres un espía de Konoha con segundas intenciones.

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los puños lleno de rabia, Kimimaro, Jugo y Darui también fruncieron el ceño.

"Después de todo lo que hecho, todo lo que he conseguido, la gente sigue teniendo dudas sobre mi..." dijo en un tono peligroso.

"Cálmate." le ordeno. A sabia que tenia todo el derecho de estar enfadado pero eso no solucionaría nada. "Ya deberías saberlo, somos un pueblo oculto, es normal cuestionar las lealtades de alguien que no a nacido aquí aunque cuando te acepte a ti y tus amigos en mis filas ara 3 años ya lo sabia." dijo sorprendiendo a todos. "Es por eso que tenia algo planeado para solucionar el problema y ya de paso sacar ventaja."

El pelirrojo se quedo en silencio unos instantes. "¿Que propones?"

A sonrió complacido. "¿Te crees que esperé 2 años antes de reconoceros oficialmente como un equipo genin porque me daba la gana?"

Kimimaro estaba confundido. "Pensaba que era porque Jugo y yo teníamos lagunas en nuestra educación." declaro. Jugo y Kimimaro a pesar de saber luchar nunca habían aprendido las cosas más elementales como leer y escribir. Darui fue asignada para enseñar a los 3 tanto en las artes shinobi como en los temas más mundanos. Los dos ex-prisioneros de Orochimaru tardaron 2 años en completar su educación bajo la tutela de Darui, fue entonces que el Raikage los reconoció como un equipo oficial.

A resoplo. "A pesar de que vuestras lagunas eran molestas no suponían un impedimento para vuestro trabajo. La razón era porque habría sido sospechoso si hubiera esperado 3 años para proponeros esto." dijo ganándose la curiosidad de todos. "Los exámenes chunin."

El equipo Darui se quedaro muy sorprendido, era cierto que su Kage no los había recomendado para una promoción pero en el momento no les importo, hacían misiones generalmente, de rang independientemente de su rango.

"¿Como va a solucionar los exámenes chunin las dudas que tiene la gente sobre mi?" pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

La cara del Raikage se volvió seria de golpe. "No es el examen en si lo importante, sino el lugar donde se celebra este año."

Naruto no lo entendió en un principio, pero entonces se puso a reflexionar y la respuesta que le vino no le gusto. ¡Para nada!

"Konoha..." murmuro, el tono de desprecio y asco, Kimimaro y Jugo fruncieron el ceño.

"Así es. No solo este año los exámenes chunin se celebran ahí, por lo que tengo entendido, los hijos de Minato, Menma y Shio se graduaron hace unos meses y estoy casi seguro que serán nominados para el examen." explico.

"¿Que le hace estar tan seguro Raikage-sama?" pregunto Jugo.

"Konoha lleva años pasando una mala racha, últimamente a mejorado pero nada comparado a lo que solía ser antaño. Estoy seguro que Minato presentara a sus hijos para hacer el examen para dejar a Konoha en una mejor luz con los potenciales clientes." explicó antes de volver a mirar al pelirrojo. "Lo único que impide que tengas la plena confianza de Kumo son tus antiguas conexiones con el pueblo, pero si llegaras a mostrar públicamente como aplastas a los ninjas de Konoha..."

"... el pueblo de Kumo ya no tendría razón para dudar de mi. El efecto seria aun mayor si derroto y humillo a cualquiera de mis hermanos." concluyó ganándose un asentimiento de A.

"Así es, por lo que esta es vuestras nueva misión a largo plazo. Vais a pasar los 2 próximos meses como queráis, entrenad, mentalizaros, haced lo que creáis conveniente para preparaos pero después de eso quiero que vayáis a Konoha, entréis en los exámenes chunin y aplastéis a la competencia. Haced lo necesario para que Kumo se alce victorioso en el torneo de la tercera etapa." declaro con tono de mando.

En este momento abría sido el turno de Darui para aceptar la misión pero no lo hizo, este no era su lugar para dar su opinión, sus genins, y sobre todo, Naruto, serian los que iban a hacer todo el trabajo por lo que espero pacientemente la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Naruto tenia la cabeza trabajando horas extra, sentía un sin fin de emociones en su interior, odio, tristeza, emoción y , extrañamente, felicidad. El pelirrojo se sentía muy confundido por todos estos sentimientos llegando de golpe y se sentía abrumado pero la respuesta era obvia. En Konoha había empezado todo, había huido de ese infierno para tener un futuro pero nunca había superado su pasado. Ya era hora de rectificar eso.

"Aceptamos Raikage-sama."

XENDX

* * *

Hecho, si te a gustado deja un like o un review. En el proximo capitulo veremos las reacciones en Konoha.


	13. Chapter 13

Muy buenas gente, aquí os trago otro capitulo, el ultimo antes de que empieze la saga de los Examenes chunin, espero que disfruteis.

Comentarios (¡BUA! Que curo, mas de 30 para responder.)

Yato D Uzumaki : Gracias sigue leyendo.

: si es harem, no nada de fem Gaara.

Edson : tranqui, aquí tienes nuevo capitulo.

Jocker : gracias.

Yamato Uchiha : gracias, siempre me anima tener nuevos lectores, proximo capitulo empieza.

ana laura nieto : gracias por el cumplido.

: gracias profe un 10/10, coño me lo había curado.

Otakugamer202 : gracias, tendrá 5.

carlos29 : ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? :D

Leonelj5 : ¡¿COMO QUE COR... a vale que era broma … ejem, para responder a la pregunta … sigue mi historia y lo sabras.

Jenko99 : … no se quien es … pero igual no la agregaria, tengu muy claro cuales seran las chicas de Naruto … lo siento.

Wolf1990 : gracias y espera ansioso por verlo yo calculo uno capitulos antes de que veas como se desmadra la cosa.

Xpegasox : o si va a repartir leña a punta pala. Kekekeke.

Ajintaker : … vaaaaale … en fin, lo veras en unos capítulos … disculpa por mi respuesta corta, tengo que lavar mi cerebro con legia...

UltronFatalis : la verdad, estaba pensando en saltármelo y pasar directamente al shipuden con Naruto siendo el nuevo líder del Batallón Kinkaku, la nueva unidad de élite de Kumo … pero luego pensé que las caras de tontos de toda la gente en Konoha valía la pena omitir esta idea.

: si, seria interesante sino fuera porque. 1-su Raiz a sido cortada de … bueno … raiz, y aun necesita tiempo para reponer sus fuerzas en secreto y porque cuando se enterre de que Naruto esta en Konoha sera demasiado tarde para actuar … aunque me acabas de dar una idea kekekeke … ya lo veras mas adelante.

Gonzox-kun : ¡ARDER! Nooooooo que vaaaaa … solo les van a joder el orgullo y darles una patada en los huevos nada mas kekekeke.

Aten92 : Repito arder no! … aunque si que se van a poner como locos cuando se sepa.

Natsu swagneel123 : porque soy un troll diplomado. Kekeke.

Naruto aguero : actualizo cuando puedo alternando entre las dos, la próxima toca Harry.

OTAKUFire : Vale en orden : si van a flipar, no dirá exactamente eso pero te haces una pequeña idea, no, no, ¡NO! ¡La gritona ni de coña!, lo siento ya tengo planeado algo para Yakumo, no todas es mas ni una, … lo siento, y por ultimo Sasuke y Kiba no tendrán mucho protagonismo pero sobresaldrán como rival y amigo respectivamente.

: tranquilo, voy a intentar no decepcionar.

Angelmoronix4 : si, si o si … eso ultimo no del todo pero si dejara una buena impresion.

CCSakuraforever : gracias.

Karnash : si, entiendo ese sentimiento hermano.

Jonathan486 : ¿un demonio? Si, aunque va acompañado con un gigante y un sádico que se toma muy mal que insulten a su amo, kekekeke.

Uchiha-Issei-DXD : gracias.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13 : Sorpresa y Marcha.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Minato Namikaze se encontraba en estos momentos sentado en su asiento en la salla del consejos. Esta habitación estaba principalmente ocupada por una enorme mesa en forma de 'U' y varias sillas a lo largo del mueble. Los extremos de la mesa estaban dirigidos asía las puertas dobles que permitían la entrada a la salla y el asiento de Minato estaba justo en el medio de la mesa, de frente a las puertas y lo más importante, su esposa y su antiguo alumno.

Los equipos 7, 8, 10 y 13 acababan de volver al pueblo y presentaron su informe sobre la misión principal. Cuando estuvo hecho les pidió a Kakashi y Kushina que le acompañaran a la salla del consejo para poder informar a todos sobre lo que descubrieron. Había enviado a sus AMBU para reunir a los miembros pero ya podía adivinar por la expresión complicada que llevaba su esposa que iba a salir de ahí con un dolor de cabeza.

Minato espero pacientemente hasta que las puertas se abrieron y la gente empezó a llegar. Había una clara diferencia entre la gente, algunos se sentaban a la derecha del Hokage y otros a su izquierda.

La parte derecha estaba reservada para los clanes ninja que formaban parte de Konoha.

La parte izquierda era donde los representantes de los sectores civiles se sentaban.

Poco a poco la salla fue llenándose y Minato pudo reconocer algunas caras que conocía muy bien.

Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka y Tsunade Senju que acababan de entrar juntas y saludaron brevemente a Kushina que estaba cabiz baja y no respondio. Las 3 se miraron extrañadas pero no dijeron nada y fueron a sentarse en sus asientos.

Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka y Choza Akimichi, el trió Ino-Shika-Cho.

Shibi Aburame y Hiashi Hyuga, sus antiguos compañeros de equipo en sus días como genin.

En general eran las personas con quien mejor se llevaba en el consejo, al contrario que los que faltaban, que no le tenían mucho aprecio.

Como si Kami lo hubiera oído, entro en la salla una de esas personas, Murakumo Kurama. El hombre moreno de pelo largo y pequeño bigote lo miro con una mueca antes de ir a sentarse en su asiento.

Minato suspiro. " _Sigue enfadado por lo de Yakumo._ " concluyo.

El clan Kurama había pasado por momentos difíciles, por alguna extraña razón el Kekkei Genkai del clan se había ido debilitando de generación en generación. Dicha linea de sangre les permitía un control y un talento para el genjutsu sin igual, hasta tal punto que el dolor sufrido por la ilusión podía afectar realmente el cuerpo humano. Pensaron que iban a perder la habilidad que les valió su estado como un clan noble, al menos así fue, hasta que nació Yakumo.

La niña resulto ser un prodigio, la potencias de la niña en sus ilusiones era algo que no se había visto en generaciones. El clan había tenido grandes esperanzas en ella y intentaron entrenarla lo mejor que pudieron pero hubo un problema. Yakumo a pesar de tener talento, tenia un cuerpo débil en un principio por lo que intentaron compensarlo con entrenamiento extremo. No funciono, y lo peor de todo, por alguna razón inexplicable, la niña resulto ser poseída por un demonio que canalizaba su poder a través del Kekkei Genkai de Yakumo para poseerla y crear problemas.

Minato tuvo que tomar una decisión difícil por lo que ordeno poner un sello de contención para limitar la influencia del demonio y se le prohibió aprender o usar Genjutsu.

Claro esta, Murakumo estuvo furioso pero despues de los problemas que causo la niña poseida no tuvo otro remedio que callar y mantenerse en silencio.

Luego entraron otro trió, pero este mucho más problemático que el anterior. Los ancianos, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado y Danzo Shimura. Este trió solo le había dado dolores de cabeza desde que volvió, sobre todo Danzo. Minato descubrió sus operaciones RAIZ que seguían activas a pesar de que el Sandaime Hokage las prohibió hace unas décadas. Tuvieron que desbaratar toda la operación y Danzo fue amonestado pero no castigado, resulto que algunas de esas operaciones salvaron Konoha de un buen numero de problemas por lo que fue perdonado en parte, pero aun así seguía bajo vigilancia.

Recordó brevemente como Yakumo y Sai, un ex candidato a operativo RAIZ estuvieron a cargo de su esposa. La mujer había hecho lo posible para sacarlos de sus problemas personales y enseñarles a ser buenos shinobi a pesar de sus problemas, siendo un linea de sangre sellada y dificultad para expresar sus emociones, respectivamente.

Minato salio de sus pensamientos al ver a las 2 ultimas personas que entraron, entre ellas la persona con quien peor se llevaba. Hiruzen Sarutobi seguido por Jiraya que intentaba hablar con él, aunque al anciano pareció no importarle.

Desde que volvió al pueblo junto a su familia y asumió de nuevo el puesto como Hokage, el viejo Sarutobi había sido elegido de nuevo para representar a su clan delante del consejo. Por sorprendente que fuera acepto, a pesar de que solo lo hizo para que su hijo, Asuma, no estuviera sobrecargado con su trabajo y así poder pasar tiempo con el resto de su familia. Aun así, Hiruzen había sido frio y hostil en contra del kage rubio en la mayoría de las reuniones. En Namikaze había intentado hacer las paces con el pero había dejado claro desde el primer día que su relación era puramente profesional.

Minato sabia que la había cagado, había abandonado al pueblo en su mayor momento de necesidad pero no pensaba que las cosas tuvieran que ser así. Al parecer no entendía la verdadera razón por la que el viejo mono no lo soportaba.

Le obligo a mentirle a un niño a la cara durante 6 años, un niño cuyo mayor deseo era saber quienes fueron sus padres y, lo más importante, si realmente lo amaron. Un niño que tuvo que cargar con el odio de cientos de personas llamándolo monstruo, abominación, error de la naturaleza, y que constantemente le negaron su derecho a seguir vivo.

Hiruzen había hecho muchos errores en su vida, pero la condición de Naruto Uzumaki, un niño al que llego a querer como si fuera su propia sangre, fue el peor de todos.

El representante de los Sarutobi se sentó en su asiento ignorando de plano al peliblanco que seguía intentando hablar con él. Después de un rato, Jiraya se canso y se fue a una esquina de la salla para apoyarse contra el muro para observar la reunión.

Los ancianos se sentaron a la izquierda de la mesa entre los civiles y su Kage.

Minato miro a todo el mundo y asintió. "Bien, estamos todo. Como bien sabréis hace unos meses Nami no Kuni completo un puente que conectaba su país con Hi no Kuni. Nuestro Daimio se apresuro a firmar un tratado comercial con ellos y cuando propuse un trato similar, el Daimio de Nami se negó sin dar explicaciones." explico.

"Lógicamente, esta reunión a sido organizada porque se ha descubierto la causa de dicho rechazo." afirmo Shibi.

"Konoha fue contratada para escoltar una caravana que salia de Nami no Kuni hasta nuestro pueblo. Asigne la misión a 4 equipos genin y di una misión secundaria a sus jonin-sensei de descubrir los motivos por los que fuimos rechazados. Estamos aquí para escuchar el informe." afirmo mientras dirigió su mirada asía la peliblanca y el peligris.

Kakashi miro brevemente a la mujer a su lado, viendo que no iba a tomar la iniciativa dio un paso adelante. "Hokage-sama, la misión fue sin problemas. No encontramos obstáculos en toda la misión." empezó.

"¿Habéis descubierto la causa?" preguntó ansioso uno de los civiles. Un tratado habría supuesto una gran mejora en sus ingresos y quería saber porque se les negaba a él y sus compañeros civiles un trato tan jugoso.

El jonin tuerto asintió. "Si, veras la razón por la que se niegan a hacer negocios con nosotros es … bueno … " el hombre se removía incomodo en su sitio mientras se rascaba la nuca, sonriendo de forma incomoda(si es que era posible) a través de su ojo cerrado.

Todos se quedaron mirando curiosos al jonin sorprendidos. "¿Kakashi?" pregunto Minato.

"Es que … en fin, la razón es … Joder, como explico yo esto." murmuro en voz baja la ultima parte aunque todos pudieron oírlo, haciendo que se pusieran más curiosos. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de volver a su expresión perezosa. "Creo que si les digo el nombre del puente lo entenderán mejor."

"¿El nombre del puente?"

"¿Que tiene que ver con todo esto?"

"No entiendo como puede ser relevante."

Los civiles empezaron su palabrería sin sentido pero se callaron de golpe cuando el Yondaime les dio una mirada de muerte.

Minato volvió a mirar a su ex-alumno curioso. "¿Y como se llama?"

Kakashi lanzo la bomba. "El Gran Puente Naruto."

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron de piedra con la misma expresión en la cara. Pero el jonin sabia mejor, sabia que no iban a tardar en explotar.

Incluso empezó a hacer la cuenta a atrás. " _3 … 2 … 1..._ "

Y el caos estalló por la salla.

La mayoría del consejo shinobi se quedaron incrédulos sin decir nada. Tsume, Mikoto y Tsunade miraron a su amiga que seguía con la cabeza baja entendiendo mejor su comportamiento. Choza y Inoichi miraron instintivamente a su 3er compañero Shikaku, que tenia una expresión calculadora en su cara. Murakumo, Hiashi y, incluso, Shibi tenían la mandíbula colgando sin poder creerlo. Sin embargo, la mas curiosa de todas las reacciones fue la de Hiruzen, que tenia una ligera sonrisa en la cara y los ojos llenos de esperanza.

Los anciano empezaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos con caras serias y calculadoras.

Minato y Jiraya tenían los ojos como platos sin poder creérselo.

Pero ambos fueron sacados de su estado por el consejo civil que estaba gritando a pleno pulmón.

"¿Como puede ser?"

"¿Como Naruto Uzumaki?"

"¿Insinúas que hemos perdido la oportunidad de hacer un tratado por culpa del demon...?"

El instinto asesino inundó toda la salla siendo el epicentro una madre de pelo blanco muy cabreada. Kushina estaba mirando fijamente al civil que llamo a su hijo demonio como si intentara matarlo con la mirada.

"Kushina cálmate." dijo con severidad.

La mujer tardo un rato pero consiguió controlar su temperamento. El civil que había dicho la palabra prohibida estaba derramando lagrimas con una expresión aterrorizada mientras el resto del consejo civil temblaba de miedo. Hacia bien, porque había estado apunto de morir de no ser por la intervención del Hokage.

"Kawaki-san, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a llamar a mi hijo de esa manera o habrá consecuencias." amenazo el rubio.

Dicho civil asintió rápidamente y se comprometió a guardar la boca cerrada durante el resto de la reunión.

Minato volvió a mirar al peligris. "¿Kakashi, estas dando a entender que ese puente fue nombre por alguna razón relacionada con mi hijo?" pregunto en un tono serio, aunque el ligero brillo de sus ojos delataba su ansiedad y esperanza.

El jonin iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Tsume que resoplo. "¿Por favor, es que no es evidente?" dijo con brusquedad.

"No veo como puedes estar convencida de que ese puente y el hijo de Minato y Kushina guardan relación." dijo Hiashi.

"¿Venga ya, quien en todas la Naciones Elementales, a parte de Kushina, se le ocurriría llamar a su hijo como un desmoche de Ramen?" pregunto con una sonrisa que se gano un resoplido de parte de Tsunade y Mikoto.

Kushina se puso roja como un tomate. "¡Su nombre significa torbellino!" grito.

"Claaaaaro, y por eso sus hermano se llaman Menma y Shio." dijo Mikoto ganándose las risas de sus dos compañeras femeninas. El sonrojo de la peliblanca se triplico en intensidad.

( Para los que no lo sabíais.)

Shio : es un tipo de sal marina que se pone en la sopa del ramen

Menma : es un condimento hecho de brotes de bambu fermentados, también se pone en el ramen

Naruto o Narutowaki : … de verdad no hará falta que os lo esplique verdad …

(Pues eso un poco de cultura no viene mal.)

Minato tosió con fuerza para llamar la atención de todos. "Si no os importa, me gustaría escuchar el resto del informe." dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Las mujeres se vieron ligeramente avergonzadas y se callaron, excepto Tsume, la matriarca seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El Namikaze ignoró convenientemente a la Inuzuka y volvió a mirar a Kakashi. "Explícanos que relación tiene con mi hijo." ordenó.

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos Kakashi explico toda la información que pudieron reunir de los mercaderes que pasaron por Nami.

Al final Minato se acomodo en su asiento y suspiro. "Ya veo, eso explica porque están tan reticentes en formar un tratado con nosotros." dijo deprimido, aunque no pudo evitar sentir orgullo en el fondo, su hijo había salvado un país de la tiranía.

El peligris asintió. "Los ciudadanos de Nami ven a Naruto como un héroe nacional y como su vida en Konoha es de dominio publico ..."

" … jamas aceptarían hacer tratos con las personas que lo torturaron en su infancia." completo Shikaku. El jefe del clan Nara, había escuchado con los ojos cerrados y total concentración toda la información que los equipos genin habían reunido.

"¿Sabéis si el chico a estado en Nami recientemente?" pregunto Koharu.

"Suponemos que no, aunque no nos atrevimos a comprobarlo." afirmo Kakashi.

"¿Porque? No habría sido difícil para los jonin infiltraros para reunir información" afirmo Danzo con su ojo entrecerrado.

"En realidad se equivoca, habría sido completamente suicida." la afirmación sorprendió a todos los presentes, sobretodo porque esa afirmación vino de un ex-capitan AMBU. "Veras, al parecer el país esta custodiado por samuráis de Tetsu no Kuni." todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

El peligris tardo 5 minutos más para explicar la situación del país.

"Entiendo, entrar en Nami habría sido extremadamente difícil. ¿Aun así, tenéis alguna idea de donde puede estar Naruto?" pregunto Minato.

Kakashi se dudo por un instante antes de responder. "No, pero sabemos de alguien que podría saberlo." dijo llamando la atención de todos. "El Daimió de Nami."

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos. "¿En que te basas para hacer esa suposición?"

"En nada, solo fue un rumor que ello el mercader." contesto.

"Los mercaderes hablan mucho, juegan con los rumores a su conveniencia. A pesar de que el jinchuriki paso por ese país nada nos asegura que esa información no sea nada más que una historia inventada." contesto Danzo. Muchos en el consejo shinobi miraron con furia al viejo lisiado, seguía viendo solo una herramienta en vez de a una persona.

"Pero toda historia tiene parte de verdad." afirmo Shikaku. "Puede que los rumores sean exagerados pero el fondo de la historia podría ser cierta." nadie pudo negar sus palabras.

"Podría ir a Nami a comprobarlo." dijo Jiraya ganándose la atención de todos. "Voy a infiltrarme en el palacio del Daimio y buscar información." propuso.

"Es muy arriesgado Jiraya-sensei, si te descubren el tratado entre Hi no Kuni y Nami no Kuni podría ser roto y tendríamos entonces el Daimio pidiendo nuestras cabezas." protesto Minato.

"Es la primera pista que encontramos en 4 años, incluso con mi red de espionaje no he podido encontrar nada. Prometo tener cuidado."

El Yondaime estaba dudoso, miro al resto del consejo para ver si alguien estaba en contra. Nadie dijo nada.

El rubio suspiro. "Muy bien, en ese caso te lo encargo." advirtió.

El gama-sannin asintió antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

La reunión no duro mucho más, se discutieron algunos puntos como, quienes eran las 3 personas que lo acompañaban, quien los había entrenado, etc... antes de acabar.

Todos salieron de la salla hablando entre ellos, Minato se había quedado atrás para hablar con su esposa. De entre todos ellos solo hubo una persona que era realmente feliz. Nadie se fijo en el anciano Sarutobi que volvió asía su casa tatareando.

 **XxxXxxX**

(2 meses después)

Kumo había cambiado bastante en los últimos años. A pesar que el ojo normal no seria capaz de verlo, el pueblo montañoso estaba ahora rodeado por una barrera invisible en forma de cúpula. Esta protección había sido un regalo del clan Uzumaki que se había instalado en el pueblo hace unos pocos años. No solo eso, los muros que junto a las pequeñas montañas rodeaban el pueblo enterró habían sido mejoradas gracias a unos sellos de resistencia y absorción de chakra, convirtiendo Kumo en un bastión amurallado sin defectos. Solo existía una entrada y una salida, era totalmente imposible colarse en el pueblo sin que nadie lo sepa.

Otra diferencia visible seria el nuevo compuesto cerca de la torre Raikage. En vista de que los habitantes habían aprendido a usar el terreno a su favor para construir, Naruto había decidido hacer lo mismo.

El Uzumaki había elegido 2 pequeñas montañas que estaban casi pegadas y con su Mokuton había construido el complejo de forma cilíndrica abarcando los dos montículos de piedra. Desde la base a medio camino asía la cima, estaban unas largas y anchas escaleras de madera que conectaban el suelo con la entrada del complejo, una puerta doble de 3 metros con estatuas de dragones de manera a cada lado y el símbolo del clan Uzumaki arriba en el marco de las puertas.

La primera planta que abarcaba la entrada, el vestíbulo así como el comedor y las cocinas había sido construido entre las dos montañas.

El vestíbulo era una enorme salla con el techo muy alto, tan alto que llegaba a cientos de metros de altura, con 2 escaleras que subían asía arriba de la estructura y que conectaba con las diferentes plantas que se extendían a lo largo de cada montaña aprovechando al máximo el espacio. Al fondo del vestíbulo se encontraba el comedor con cientos de tatamis que permitían a la gente sentarse con un cojín y estar cómodos y en una habitación lateral se encontraban la despensa y la cocina.

Las plantas superiores habían sido construidas de la misma forma, un pasillo construido cerca del centro de las montañas y así las habitaciones estaban más afuera, permitiendo el uso de ventanales que mostraban la magnifica vista del pueblo. Las salla no habían sido construidas de una manera particular, eran simples cuartos que podían ser amueblados a conveniencia.

Las únicas salla que habían sido cuidadosamente construidas fueron:

\- la salla de entrenamiento que había sido construida en la cima de la montaña derecha, la cima de la izquierda había sido usada para construir un jardín y un onsen.

-la salla de armas y la biblioteca, ambas construidas lado a lado, Naruto, en vez de construir las salla con su Mokuton, había cavado en la montaña misma con sumo cuidado para asegurarse de que los libros y las armas estuvieran bien protegidas.

En resumen, el compuesto Uzumaki parecía una fortaleza de madera pintada de azul oscuro gris y negro colgado en altitud.

Por ultimo, los cuartos de los miembros de la familia. La verdad era que los habían elegido al azar … bueno eso era mentir, el cuarto más grande pertenencia a Naruto como jefe del clan, por lo que tomo esa habitación, Akeno no tardo en mudarse con él, Kimimaro y Jugo al haber jurado su lealtad al pelirrojo, se mudaron a los cuartos al lado de este y Karin al no querer estar sola (en realidad quería estar cerca de su amor platónico) se mudo al lado del ninja albino.

En cuanto a Haku … bueno.

(Lemon)

Naruto estaba actualmente durmiendo boca arriba en su cuarto. Desde que se mudaron a su nueva casa y, debido a que dormía en la misma cama que Akeno desde el primer día en el que llegaron, había recogido la costumbre de dormir desnudo, por obvias razones. Por lo que fue muy fácil para cierta chica deslizarse debajo de las sabanas y empezar a trabajar en la erección mañanera del pelirrojo.

El Uzumaki fue despertando poco a poco siendo sacado de su sueño por unos tiernos labios envueltos en su miembro. Prácticamente se había convertido en una rutina, una de la que ni por asomo iba a quejarse. Paso unos minutos en silencio sin hacer nada, disfrutando de la sensación placentera mientras la pereza se le iba poco a poco substituida por la lujuria. Abrió los ojos y se inclino asía delante para ver el bulto debajo de las sabanas, extendió la mano para agarrar la tela fina y de un tirón las aparto para mostrar a la persona debajo de ellas.

Era Haku y estaba completamente desnuda y de rodillas comiéndose su entrepierna..

La chica había crecido espléndidamente en los últimos 3 años, su pelo sedoso y negro seguía llegandole hasta la espalda pero media ahora 1m70 y sus pechos habían crecido hasta una copa DD. La hermosa mujer seguía teniendo una cara de ángel pero los ojos marrones generalmente llenos de calidez estaban ahora nublados por la lujuria y sus labios carnosos estaban cerrados herméticamente alrededor de la polla del pelirrojo chupando lenta y sensualmente de arriba a abajo sin parar.

Naruto sonrió y acaricio el pelo de la morena. "Veo que estas con hambre Haku."

La Yuki soltó la barra de carne en un sonoro 'Pop' y siguió masajeandolo mientras hablaba. "Buenos días Naruto-kun."

"¿Buenos días, donde esta Akeno, generalmente esta con nosotros por la mañana?" pregunto extrañado, generalmente el pelirrojo se despertaría con ambas chicas en su cama y disfrutarían de su intimidad matinal.

Haku hizo una mueca. "Se nos ha hecho tarde, ha ido a preparar el desayuno."

Naruto sonrió con astucia. "Y claro, alguien tenia que ayudarme a bajar esta hinchazón."

La chica solo le dedico una sonrisa sensual antes de volver a engullir la verga del chico esta vez con más fuerza y mas rápido.

El pelirrojo simplemente disfruto de los cuidados de su chica mientras acariciaba su pelo. Pero quiso poner un poco más de emoción.

Con cuidado para no molestar a la chica en su trabajo, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se inclino asía delante sobre Haku y agarro su culo. La morena gimió mandando vibraciones a traces de su boca que estimularon mucho más la polla del chico.

Naruto siguió jugando con las nalgas de la chica, amasando la carne tierna ganándose los gemidos de su pareja. Pronto empezó a estirarse un poco más para meter sus dedos en el culo y la vagina de la chica que estaba chorreando. Jugo con los dos agujeros, primero acariciando ligeramente los bordes pero no tardo en introducir sus dedos dentro. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que Haku empezó a chupar con más fuerza, su cabeza volando de ida y vuelta como un pistón sin parar.

Llegado un punto, el pelirrojo ya no lo aguanto más y empezó a mover su cadera ayudando a la chica a tragar más rápido. Sus empujes permitieron a Haku tragarse la polla hasta la pelvis, gimiendo con gusto por sentir su boca llena y sus partes traseras siendo atendidas por el chico que amaba.

Haku ya se había corrido 2 veces cuando Naruto exploto, en un gutural rugido enfundo su polla hasta la garganta de Haku y soltó toda su carga directamente en su estomago, la sensacion y la excitación hicieron que la Yuki alcanzara el orgasmo por 3 vez. Los 2 se mantuvieron en la misma posición hasta que el orgasmo ceso y Naruto cayo de culo asía atrás respirando de forma ligeramente forzada.

Haku se quedo quieta respirando con dificultad mientras lamia sus labios en busca de rastros de la semilla de su amante. Cuando acabo, se sentó en la cama y se abrió de piernas mientras mantenía sus manos detrás de la cabeza mostrando sus pechos en toda su gloria.

"Naruto-sama, por favor, úsame como más te parezca." suplico.

Fue demasiado para el pelirrojo, esa expresión inocente, esos ojos llenos de deseo y el tono sumiso, su autocontrol se fue a la mierda.

Naruto invoco sus cadenas de chakra y las paso a través de unas anillas clavadas en el techo antes de atar a la morena. Una cadena se enrosco a en sus brazos y otras 2 en sus piernas. Cuando fue hecho tiro con fuerza y Haku se encontró colgada en el aire con los brazos asía arriba y las piernas abiertas de par en par, su vagina chorreando con anticipación.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie sobre la cama y avanzo hasta colocarse delante de la Yuki. "Te encanta ser mi juguete. ¿Verdad?" dijo antes de clavar mas de 20 cm de carne en el coño de la chica.

Haku sintió una sacudida eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, arqueo su espalda, los ojos desenfocados y la lengua colgando fuera de su boca mientras soltaba un sonoro gemido. Cuando se recupero miro a su amo/amante. "Si, soy tu juguete, tu herramienta, úsame como más quieras." grito en éxtasis.

Naruto sonrió y agarro las caderas de la chica antes de empezar a moverse lentamente, golpeando el utero de la chica asiendo que soltara gritos de placer.

Haku estaba en el cielo y el infierno, a pesar de de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo queria que fuera mas rapido, mas duro. Ella no podía moverse, las manos inmovilizadas, las piernas colgando inertes, estaba a su merced, y le encantaba a pesar que deseaba con toda su alma que fuera más duro con ella.

A pesar de que Haku había aprendido a verse como una persona en vez de una herramienta como lo fue en el pasado, tenia un enorme fetiche sobre eso mismo. Le encantaba que el pelirrojo la tratara como una posecion a pesar de que también disfrutaba de los momentos tiernos y amorosos que pasaba con él. No era muy diferente de Akeno, a pesar de ser una sádica completa con todos los hombres que intentaban propasarse con ella, era una masoquista que le encantaba ser maltratada por Naruto en sus momentos de intimidad.

El Uzumaki empezó a acelerar el ritmo, sintiendo que ya se había burlado lo suficiente de la pobre chica. Gemidos más fuertes resonaron por toda la habitación, por suerte había sido insonorizada por lo que no tenían que preocuparse.

El sudor corría por sus cuerpos, los fluidos vaginales se derramaron sobre la cama mientras el pelirrojo martillaba su entrepierna en la vagina de la chica con todas sus fuerzas. No se preocupo por si le dolía, no se preocupo por ser romántico, simplemente abuso de su cuerpo como si fuera su derecho, y Haku amó y disfruto de cada segundo de su tratamiento.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, pero Naruto sabia que su momento se iba a acabar. Sintió como su pene palpitaba. "Haku voy a acabar pronto." grito acelerando el ritmo lo mas rápido que pudo.

La chica ni siquiera respondió, su mente era un lio, demasiado sumida en su propia lujuria solo era capaz de gemir con su lengua colgando de lado y una expresión ahegao plasmada en la cara.

El pelirrojo siguió golpeando a toda velocidad hasta que ya no pudo más, empujo su polla hasta el fondo atravesando el útero de la chica y llenándola con su semilla. Haku chillo en éxtasis mientras sentía como el liquido espeso la llenaba por dentro.

Pasaron 20 segundos en la misma posición hasta que el orgasmo del chico se calmo, el liquido espeso filtrándose a través de la vagina. El Uzumaki salio entonces del interior de la chica y aflojo lentamente las cadenas para dejarla con suavidad encima de la cama mojada por los fluidos conjuntos de los dos.

Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara se inclino encima de la chica y beso con ternura sus labios, cosa que la hizo gemir de nuevo. Cuando rompió el beso acaricio ligeramente su mejilla izquierda. "Te amo."

(lemon END)

El pelirrojo se aparto entonces y se fue a un cuarto lateral que resultó ser el baño. Estando ya desnudo se puso dentro de la ducha sin miramientos y abrió el grifo disfrutando del agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo. Mientras iba enjabonándose empezó a recordar.

A pesar de sus actividades mañaneras no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en lo que se avecinaba. Los últimos meses habían sido un infierno viviente para el, no sabia que sentir, ni que esperar o que hacer. El Raikage les había dado 2 meses libres, 2 meses en los que estuvo comiéndose la cabeza sobre que iba a hacer cuando legara el momento inevitable.

Los exámenes chunin.

Unos exámenes que se celebraban este año en el lugar donde vivió los momentos mas oscuros de su vida. Las ordenes de A eran claras, ir a Konoha, aplastar a la competencia y ganar los exámenes en el torneo de la 3era prueba.

Naruto no abría tenido problemas en cumplir esta misión, infierno, había tenido que pasar por misiones más difíciles que esta, sino fuera por que no sabia como iba a reaccionar una vez estuviera en Konoha.

¿Iba a ponerse violento? ¿Pagar con la misma moneda a esos bastardos que habían abusado de él? Esas preguntas plagaban su mente y sinceramente, le daba miedo. ¿Su sueño era traer la paz pero como iba a cumplir su sueño si albergaba este odio tan profundo por Konoha? Solo de pensarlo se deprimía.

Akeno y Haku habían intentado por todos los medios mantenerlo ocupado para no pensar en su misión programada. Fueron a citas juntos, entrenaron y/o, para su gran alegría, se pasaban gran parte de la semana follando como conejos. Pero aun asi, no podia quitarse de la cabeza sus temores, dudas y resentimiento.

Naruto suspiro mientras apago el grifo y salio de su ducha. En su mente al menos una cosa estaba clara, ya no era el niño débil y inofensivo que fue antaño.

El pelirrojo se puso delante del lavabo sentado sobre una mesa de manera empotrada contra el muro y se miro en el espejo clavado en la pared.

Había crecido, ahora midiendo 1m78, con un físico muy parecido al de un andador profesional pero un poco más corpulento, su constitución le permitía usar al máximo su taijutsu que dependía de una gran velocidad y fuerza. Si encima usaba su súper-fuerza que había perfeccionado en los últimos años junto a sus cadenas diamantine, había muy pocos que podían hacerle frente en ese ámbito. Sus dos tatuajes en el antebrazo izquierdo seguían ahí, la zarpa de tigre teñida de blanco y negro y el chakujo con 2 alas negras no muy lejos, ambos la prueba de que había firmado el contrato de invocación de los clanes Tengu y Shiro Tora. Pero hubo 3 nuevos tatuajes en su cuerpo.

Naruto había decidido seguir la tradición de Kumo, al alcanzar el dominio de un elemento, los Kumo-nin se tatuaban el kanji de dicho elemento en su cuerpo. En el caso del pelirrojo, llevaba en los hombros el tatuaje para 'Doton' en la derecha y 'Suiton' en la izquierda, por ultimo el kanji de 'Mokuton' plantado en la espalda generalmente oculto por su chaqueta o su pelo que llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Los 3 tatuajes eran la prueba de que había dominado la transformación de chakra en esos elementos, por desgracia si bien había hecho progresos en su Futon y Raiton, aun no podía decir que los había dominado. Por ultimo llevaba dos tatuajes en forma de remolino en cada muñeca, en realidad eran sellos de almacenamiento donde guardaba sus dos espadas.

La cara se había vuelto más definida, toda la grasa de bebe había desaparecido, las mismas marcas de bigotes y la piel ligeramente bronceada. Su rostro iba enmarcado por 2 flequillos de lado a lado que llegaban hasta la altura del cuello. Por ultimo sus ojos, su ojo azul zafiro en su cuenca derecha y su Rinnegan en la cuenca izquierda. Aunque hubo algo que había cambiado.

Naruto cerro los ojos por un momento y canalizo su chakra a través de ellos. Cuando los abrió, el azul zafiro se había quedado igual pero el violeta Rinnegan tenia ahora 2 tomoes girando en el circulo más pequeño de su ojos.

Desde que llego a Kumo, había participado en un buen numero de misiones peligrosas en los que mejoro sus habilidades y destreza en la lucha, pero en algunos casos, sus habilidades evolucionaron, como era el caso de su Rinnegan. Cuando estuvo en gran peligro o en un momento de profunda necesidad, su ojo izquierdo reacciono mejorando enormemente sus poderes y, en 2 casos, descubriendo unos nuevos.

Primero fue el Deva, el pelirrojo había mejorado tanto en esa habilidad que ahora solo le hacían falta 10 segundos para poder invocar su poder cada vez. Después de eso, cuando apareció el primer tomoe se desbloqueo el camino Preta, que le permitió absorber el chakra, lo que le permitía neutralizar un gran numero de jutsus. Pero no era perfecto, los Jutsus Katon, Futon y Raiton, que estaban compuestos en su casi totalidad por chakra podían ser absorbidos sin problemas pero los jutsus Doton y Suiton que dependían la mayoría de las veces de materia eran un problema, a pesar de que podía absorber el chakra de las técnicas no podía evitar el impacto de la tierra, rocas o agua que llevaban con ellas. Por ultimo, su camino más reciente, y el que iba a tardar más en dominar, fue el camino de Ningendo, o el camino humano. Dicha habilidad le permitía leer la mente de las personas y incluso arrancarles el alma si estaban lo suficientemente debilitadas como para no oponer resistencia. No había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo mucho, por lo que tardaría mucho en dominarlo.

Naruto se miro en el espejo con resolución, había cambiado mucho. Ahora era un ninja con todas las de la ley capaz de defenderse contra casi cualquier persona, estaba aun lejos de poder igualar a un Kage con años de experiencia pero podía hacerles frente en igualdad de condiciones aunque no sin dificultades … claro esta si no añadía a Kurama en la mezcla, no estaba seguro de como le iría en ese caso pero estaba casi seguro que podría ganar en ese caso.

Con una sonrisa salio del baño y vio que Haku seguía tendida sobre la cama. Con una risita se acerco a su chica y se inclino para plantarle un beso en los labios. La chica que se había quedado adormilada abrió los ojos de golpe antes de volver a cerrarlos disfrutando del tierno momento entre los dos. Naruto rompió el beso y miro en los ojos marrones de Haku. "Mejor ve a ducharte, Akeno ya debe haber preparado el desayuno." explico antes de dirigirse a su armario donde guardaba su equipamiento.

El pelirrojo abrió el armario y observo sus pertenencias, la parte central estaba reservada para su ropa, 5 chaquetas de color negro con el remolino rojo Uzumaki en la espalda, era su atuendo shinobi junto a unos pantalones holgados negros y unas sandalias a juego que estaban en este momento en la entrada. Había también su ropa civil que consistía en varios kimonos masculinos de color negro, azul y rojo, todos comprados por recomendación de Akeno. No iba a quejarse, después de años usando ese tipo de prendas mientras estaba viviendo con su clan de invocación le habían dado un gusto por ellas. A los laterales, clavados en la parte interior de las puertas del armario se encontraban sus armas y equipamiento shinobi junto a unos diferentes rollos con los kanjis de 'shuriken', 'kunai', y demás.

Naruto cogió unos guanteletes sin dedos que protegían desde las manos hasta el codo, dejando la parte interior del antebrazo desprotegida y los tatuajes visibles por si tenia que sacar sus espadas o poner sangre en sus tatuajes de invocación para llamar por ayuda. Cogió seguidamente sus 2 espadas aunque parecían más bien empuñaduras sin hoja.

Una de ellas era de color negro con una anilla en el pomo y en la parte donde debería residir la hoja de la espada, solo habían 2 extremos curvados hacia dentro.

La otra era casi igual, solo que era de color blanco y sin los 2 extremos curvos, solo un hueco donde debería estar la hoja.

Las 2 espadas eran la Raijin no Ken (Espada del Dios del Trueno) y la Fujin no Ken (Espada del Dios del Viento).

La Raijin no Ken le había pertenecido desde que había matado a Aoi Rokusho en Nami no Kuni pero la Fujin no Ken había sido un regalo de Azazel. El tengu pervertido le había pedido prestada (#robado) la espada para estudiarla. Naruto realmente había temido por su querida espada de rayos, no quiso ni imaginarse lo que iba a hacer con ella, o peor aun, si llegara a romperla. Pero por suerte no llego a eso y, despues de darle una paliza por coger sus cosas sin permiso, Azazel le dio la espada del viento que creo a partir de la Raijin no Ken. El pelirrojo decidió perdonar al pervertido en vista de que salio ganando y desde entonces había empezado a aprender un nuevo estilo Kenjutsu con sus dos hojas que acabo bautizando Arashi no Mai (Danza de la Tormenta).

Sello sus dos espadas, la Fujin no Ken en su muñeca derecha y la Raijin no Ken en su muñeca izquierda. Luego tendio la mano para coger su querida calabaza antes de colgarla en su cadera derecha. Esta fue un regalo de Barakiel cuando cumplió 13 años, la maldita cosa había sido modificada con un sin numero de sellos espacio-temporales para poder almacenar cientos de litros de lo que quisiera. ¿Que hizo con ella? Llenarla hasta el tope de sake y encima tenia otra de repuesto con los tengu para cuando se le acabara la mercancía.

No era un borracho, simplemente le gustaba beber. Ademas, podía llegar a quemar a alguien vivo si lo mojaba con el sake y le golpeaba con su espada de rayos. Por lo que también la tenia con fines de combate.

Cogió entonces un pequeño rollo y lo ato a su cadera izquierda. En los últimos años no había aflojada en su estudio sobre el fuinjutsu, todo lo contrario, se había matado a estudiar todo con el fin de hacer a sus antepasados orgullosos y hacer honor a su legado. Podía decir con orgullo que era ahora que había alcanzado el nivel 11, por lo que era ahora oficialmente un fuinmaster para los estandartes comunes pero aun le faltaban 4 niveles antes de ser un fuinmaster a ojos de su clan, y tenia toda la intención de alcanzar ese nivel.

Cogió también su portakunais y sus bolsas y las lleno antes de atarlas en su sitio, el portakunais en su pierna derecha y las bolsas en sus pantalones traseros.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante cogió su Hitai-ate que había modificado. La tela de la placa de acero era de color negro junto con el símbolo de Kumo tallado en el medio, nada raro hasta aquí, pero el pelirrojo había añadido dos protuberancias en los lados de la banda similares a cuernos hechos de acero. Este fue su homenaje a Hagoromo Otsutsuki, un recordatorio de que llevaba las esperanzas y los deseos de su antepasado en los hombros. Sin más miramientos, ato la banda en su frente.

Cerró entonces el armario y se dio la vuelta, Haku seguía en la ducha pero sabia que no iba a tardar en llegar por lo que decidió bajar al comedor.

Salió de su cuarto y cerro la puerta antes de seguir el camino de la izquierda. Tardo unos minutos, después de todo el complejo que construyo era enorme. Aunque fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza para hacerlo, su Mokuton era un secreto de rango SS hasta que el Raikage dijera lo contrario por lo que hicieron falta 20 tengus especializados en genjutsu junto con una gran planificación y practica para construir el edificio de golpe. Había sido en verdadero dolor de cabeza, sobretodo para explicarle al pueblo como había aparecido un complejo inmenso de la noche a la mañana y ni siquiera hablemos de todas las modificaciones que tuvo que incluir para instalar las cañerías, los cables de electricidad y demás.

Naruto suspiro con una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras de caracol. A pesar de todas las dificultades había valido la pena, este era su hogar, su casa, y todos los que vivían con él, su familia.

Cuando llego abajo se dirigió directamente asía el comedor, abrió las puertas dobles y vio por fin a uno de los amores de su vida.

Akeno no había cambiado para nada en los últimos 3 años … bueno, no era del todo cierto, se había vuelto incluso más hermosa que antes y seguía sin explicarse como podía ser que su tamaño no cambiara pero si sus pechos, esas 2 bolas de carne celestiales se habían hecho incluso más grandes. La mujer llevaba un kimono negro con bordes plateados que acentuaba su bello cuerpo. La sonrisa que mostró cuando lo vio abría iluminado el mas triste de los días, su cabello largo atado en una coleta de caballo alta y su rostro angelical, incluso después de tanto tiempo conociéndola su opinión no había cambiado, seguía pareciendo la perfecta Yamato Nadeshiko. Pero hubo una adición que no estaba hace años, un anillo en el dedo anular, hecho de oro con un Zafiro como piedra preciosa.

"Buenos días Naru-kun." dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y reclamar sus labios, incluso ahora seguía comportándose un poco infantil pero al pelirrojo le encantaba, era un comportamiento que solo reservaba para el.

Naruto disfruto de los suaves labios de su prometida antes de contestar. "Buenos días Akeno-chan."

Ambos se sentaron en sus sitios, si bien no había una mesa en el comedor, habían decidido seguir el estilo Tengu, con pequeñas mesas de baja altura que podían ser almacenadas, delante de un asiento sin patas con respaldo y un cojín donde podían sentarse. La disposición de las mesas era la misma que la de una mesa normal, la cabecera donde se sentaba Naruto y luego el resto de los asientos estaban colocados de lado en sucesión.

Naruto miro por la salla y se dio cuenta de algo raro, eran 6 personas las que vivían aquí, sin embargo había 9 mesas con el desayuno.

El pelirrojo miro a la morena sorprendido. "¿Tenemos invitados?"

Akeno asintió. "Hai, Darui-san y Yugito-sensei van a venir a desayunar." empezó antes de sonreirle sensualmente. "Samui también."

Naruto se sonrojo ligeramente iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Jugo, Kimimaro y Karin.

Decidió dejar el tema de la rubia para mas tarde y sonrió. "Buenos días."

"Buenos dias Naruto-sama./Buenos días Naruto-sama." dijeron al unisono el albino y el pelinaranja.

"Buenos días Naruto-nii, Akeno-nee." saludo la pelirroja con gafas.

Los 3 se sentaron en sus asientos y empezaron a charlas con tranquilidad mientras esperaban a que los demás llegasen.

Naruto miro discretamente a sus compañeros, Jugo había crecido mucho, era seguramente el hombre más alto y más grande de todo el pueblo, incluido el Raikage y Bee, cosa que era muy difícil. A pesar de ser más alto que el Kage de piel oscura su constitución era más delgada que la de él, pero no por mucho, seguía teniendo unos músculos enormes de bajo de la capa que tapaba todo su cuerpo excepto el brazo.

Habia recorrido un largo camino desde que había sido liberado de su encarcelamiento, desde que empezó a entrenar en el pueblo, había mejorado enormemente su capacidad de transformación junto con su transformación de chakra. Rabia conseguido en 3 años dominar su Raiton y llevaba su tatuaje con orgullo en su hombro izquierdo y había empezado con su Doton y Katon.

Kimimaro fue otro que había hecho grandes progresos. Hasta que se habían conocido, había usado su Kekkei Genkai de forma autónoma, las danzas y movimientos que había aprendido fueron creados por el mismo. Por suerte, Azazel, siendo el cleptómano que todos sabían, resulto que había robado hace tiempo unos rollos que pertenecieron al clan Kaguya con varias técnicas escritas en ellos por los predecesores del albino. También había robado un gran numero de rollos al clan Yuki, aunque a día de hoy, Naruto seguía sin entender porque se empeñaba en robar rollos con técnicas que sabia que no podría aprender y usar jamas. Pero en fin, no iba a quejarse.

También había desarrollado sus naturalezas de chakra, siendo Suiton y Raiton, aunque solo había dominado el Suiton y llevaba su tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo, pero llevaba también otro con el kanji de 'hueso' en su espalda, prueba de su enorme habilidad en el uso de su Kekkei Genkai. La marca del sol, o el sello Yang, seguía impresa en medio de su pecho, algo que le ayudo en numerosas ocasiones cuando estuvo muy herido. Había pensado en ponérselo en otras personas cercanas a él pero no funciono, por mas veces que lo intentara tan rápido como el sello actuaba se desvanecía. Al parecer el sello solo se había quedado impreso en Kimimaro porque era necesario para su supervivencia. La enfermedad que casi causo su muerte seguía en su cuerpo pero neutralizada por completo gracias al sello. Algo que preocupo mucho al Uzumaki pero pensó en encontrar una solución.

Karin no se había entrenado mucho en el arte del combate, solo había practicado con su Kongo Fusa y había perfeccionado sus habilidades de detección. La razón era que C, uno de los jonin de elite y sensor reconocido de la aldea la había tomado como aprendiz. No solo eso, habían creado una nueva división, la división de barrera y detección con el único propósito de que la chica pelirroja estuviera al mando de ella en el futuro. Su trabajo era bastante claro, asegurarse de que la barrera y las defensas de la aldea funcionaban bien junto con detectar posibles enemigos viniendo al pueblo. Teniendo en cuenta su creciente dominio en el arte del fuinjutsu ese objetivo estaba cada vez más cerca, no por nada con solo 3 años de estudio ya era una nivel 6, algo increíble incluso para los estandartes Uzumaki.

También ocurrió un acontecimiento bastante curioso el año pasado. Kimimaro se había plantado un día delante de Naruto y con la cabeza hasta el suelo le suplico que permitiera cortejar a su prima. Claro esta después de superar su conmoción y de pedirle que se levantara le dio su bendición, para gran alegría de Karin. Aunque Naruto no se hubiera negado, después de todo este tiempo viviendo con su pseudo-hermana/prima, había aprendido a no interponerse entre una mujer Uzumaki y su objetivo.

Luego estaba Akeno, realmente, su prometida lo había sorprendido, la chica tenia un dominio absoluto del Raiton y el nunca lo había sabido. Aunque no era del todo culpa suya, nunca habían entrenado juntos. Cuando llegó a Kumo, y al Raikage se le había pasado la impresión de que la chica era una ex-tengu fue asignada bajo la tutela de Yugito Nii, jinchuriki del Nibi junto a Haku y Samui. Aunque ya hacia tiempo que se había hecho chunin después de ganar los exámenes chunin en Suna, no había seguido en el servicio activo, por así decirlo. La morena se había unido al departamento de interrogación y tortura … de verdad, incluso si técnicamente sus victimas eran los enemigos del pueblo, no podía evitar sentir piedad por los pobres desgraciados que caían en sus garras. Por suerte, ese lado sádico de la chica se quedaba en el trabajo.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al verdad a la chica Yuki entrando en el comedor ( con una notable cojera) seguida de cerca por sus invitados. "Buenos días." saludo con una sonrisa.

Todos devolvieron el saludo y Naruto se levanto para atender sus invitados. "Buenos días y bienvenidos." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo." fue la respuesta de su sensei, de verdad que incluso hablando parecía perezoso.

"Buenos días Naru-chan." grito la chica rubia antes de saltarle a los brazos.

Naruto suspiro."Yugito, no tienes..."

"Llámame Yugito-nee." dijo en un tono infantil.

El chico sudo con abundancia por la nuca, de verdad, esta mujer podía ser tan infantil como la gata que tenia sellada en su interior. "Buenos días Yugito-nee." dijo suspirando, si no lo hacia no iba a soltarlo.

Desde que Naruto había sido asignado bajo la tutela de Bee para ser entrenado como jinchuriki, Yugito se unía de vez en cuando. De alguna forma extraña, Bee y Yugito se habían auto proclamado sus hermanos mayores y la chica felina aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para recordarselo.

"Buenos días, Naruto-sama." dijo la ultima chica con una inclinación y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto se sonrojo ligeramente pero aun le dedico una sonrisa. "Buenos días Samui-chan." saludo a la chica antes de mostrarles sus asientos.

Samui Yotsuchi, miembro del clan Yotsuchi junto a Darui, Bee y el Raikage. Era una mujer de 18 años, media 1m75 y tenia un cuerpo asesino. El pecho más grande que había visto en su vida, una piernas hermosas y una cara muy bella. Llevaba un Kimono de batalla, igual que el que llevaba Haku en estos momentos, que dejaba a la vista sus piernas y apenas podía contener su busto.

Conoció la chica cuando Haku y Akeno vinieron con ella a su casa. Al principió su relación era distante, sobretodo porque la chica se negaba a llamarlo cualquier cosa excepto Naruto-sama debido a su estado como jefe de clan. La relación entre los dos cambió cuando le salvo la vida a la chica en una misión conjunta hace 2 años, desde entonces, Samui no podía estar en la misma habitación que el pelirrojo sin sonrojarse. Naruto estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos, sobretodo porque Akeno y Haku no paraban de repetírselo, y también le gustaba bastante la chica pero había decidido no hacer ningún movimiento en ella. Después de todo, iba a estar en un matrimonio múltiple y Samui lo sabia, si estaba de acuerdo con ello y intentaba hacer un movimiento entonces iba a darle una oportunidad.

Haku también había progresado en gran medida, sus jutsus Hyoton se habían vuelto más fríos y su repertorio más extenso. Al contrario que Akeno, se había mantenido en el servicio activo, es más, se había unido al Oinin Butai ( Escuadrón de Ninjas Cazadores).

Todos comieron y charlaron animadamente. Naruto estaba en la caebza, a su izquierda se encontraba Akeno, Jugo, Samui y Darui, a su derecha, Haku, Kimimaro, Karin y Yugito.

"Karin." el pelirrojo llamo la atención de su prima. "Vamos a irnos por más de un mes, tendrás que encargarte de reponer las existencias en la tienda."

La chica asintió."Tranquilo, con 30 Kage Bushin diarios voy a poder seguir el ritmo." dijo segura de si misma.

Naruto había puesto en marcha 2 negocios para ayudar con la economía de su futuro clan, uno de ellos era una tienda de sellos, donde podías comprar y incluso pedir por encargo casi cualquier sello que se le pudiera ocurrir a uno. El otro negocio era un acuerdo con el gremio de artesanos de Kumo, Naruto les vendía madera de la mas fina calidad … ni siquiera hacia falta decir de donde la sacaba.

Pero de pronto la realidad golpeo a la pelirroja como un rayo. "Un mes … sin Kimimaro-kun …" salto de golpe a los brazos de su novio. "¡NOOOOO!" grito desesperada.

La mayoría de los hombres sudaron la gota gorda por la escena cómica. Lo curioso es que Haku, Akeno y Samui pensaron la misma cosa " _Siento su dolor._ " dijeron en su mente con gran pesar.

Jugo ignoro a su compañero y la pelirroja y se centro en Naruto. "¿Naruto-sama, estarás bien?" pregunto llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Aunque la pregunta era vaga, todos entendieron su significado.

El Uzumaki reflexiono unos instantes antes de contestar. "No lo sé, hui de ese lugar hace años para tener una vida digna de ser vivida. Ahora, tengo que volver para cumplir con mi deber. Quiero creer que esta es mi oportunidad para enfrentarme a mi pasado … pero no se como voy a hacerlo." contesto bajando la cabeza con pesar.

"No tienes por que saberlo ahora." Naruto levanto la cabeza de golpe y miro a su sensei. "Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, se tu mismo, lidia con el problema a tu manera sin preocuparte con las consecuencias, confía en ti mismo y todo ira bien. Ademas, si las cosas se ponen feas, no estarás solo." contesto con una media sonrisa. Kimimaro y Jugo asintieron con una sonrisa también.

El pelirrojo se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir pero entonces noto sus brazos siendo agarrados y al observar, se dio cuenta que Akeno y Haku se habían levantado de sus lugares y estaban abrazando sus brazos.

"Recuerda que ya no vives ahí, solo estarás de paso." dijo Haku

"Es cierto, tu casa esta aquí ahora. Nuestra casa." siguió Akeno.

Tardo unos instantes, pero el pelirrojo sonrió de corazón y les plantó un beso en los labios a cada una antes de mirar a su sensei. "Gracias."

Darui solo sonrió antes de volver a su comida.

"¡JOO! Donde esta mi beso."

Claro esta, la hermana auto proclamada tenia que joder el ambiente.

Aunque Samui no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella.

Cuando todos terminaron su desayuno se reunieron en la puerta.

El equipo Darui estaba listo para partir.

XENDX

* * *

Ya lo se, os abra sabido a poco y el final es flojo, pero queria empezar ya de una puñetera vez, llevo escribiendo, junto a este, 13 puñeteros capitulos esperando este momento

Si, incluso yo estaba ansioso por llegar hasta aquí.

En fin, dejadme un like si os a gustado o un review si quereis decirme algo, yo me abro.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡ATENCIOOOOOONNNNNN!** Gente, tengo una encuesta en mi perfil vigente, os agradecería que le echarais un ojo.

Aparte de eso, muy buenas, os traigo un nuevo capitulo, la verdad es que me ha costado, había mucha información que quería poner pero algunas cosas eran bastante irrelevantes porque, en teoría, ya las sabéis por haber visto el anime o leído el manga, por lo que algún comentario para decirme que tal a quedado estaría bien.

Dicho esto comentarios

Rygart16 : porque casi siempre tiene el pelo rubio y quería intentar algo nuevo, ademas me ayudaba con el argumento de la historia.

Fati : gracias

Manytag73589 : pues ya va a empezar aquí disfruta.

ana laura nieto : pues hoy

Leonelj5 : tranqui lo entiendo y gracias

RuliMoon : gracias, da gusto saber que te gusta tanto, disfruta.

Stargame : ya llegara ya.

XxKoteixX : no lo siento, esta con Darui.

THE BLACK SHIELD : pues lo siento, te va a tocar unos cuantos más pero hoy te dejo con una pequeña idea de lo que les va a pasar.

Insignia241 : jajaja tranquilo, me gusta Hinata pero estará con Menma.

Wolf1990 : abra más, tengo una encuesta en mi muro sobre ese tema.

CCSakuraforever : gracias.

: gracias profe ;)

china lop32 : Para saber sobre Zabuza, tendras que esperarte al final de los examenes.

Juanfefdf : gracias

Uchiha-Issei-DXD : … vas a tener que esperar para verlo.

OTAKUFire : lo siento, pero Hinata ya esta muy vista, no me malinterpretes, amo a la chica, pero aquí intento hacer algo diferente.

Walkerxd : … vaaaale.

Aten92 : hasta ahora

bladetri : … no tiene gracia, ¡QUIERO MI LIKE!

Xpegasox : vale, para responder a esa pregunta ve a mi muro y participa en la encuesta.

Abel259 : tendrás que esperarte un poco más, en concreto hasta la tercera parte de los exámenes pero tranquilo que ya llegara.

: Hinata no, reacciones de sus padres, en el proximo capitulo.

Jonathan486 : jajja sin duda, en cuenta al consejo ya veras en el proximo capitulo.

Ligatto : algo asi, aunque ya e respondido por mensage.

Somerandomdue : ya conteste por mensage privado, si no lo resibiste avisa :D

Kaiser kai charlychan500 : gracias

angelmoronix4 : ya vendra amichi ya vendra.

maestro della fiamma oscura : gracias

Natsu swagneel123 : jajaja.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14 : Regreso**

 **XxxXxxX**

El equipo Darui iba caminando con tranquilidad por el camino en dirección al pueblo de Konoha. Eran apenas las 7H00 de la mañana, el sol estaba medio oculto en el horizonte y una ligera niebla envolvía el bosque dando una sensación siniestra en el ambiente.

Darui iba al frente del equipo seguido de cerca por Kimimaro y Jugo, Naruto era el que estaba más alejado, siguiendo el ritmo a pesar de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener a raya el mal humor que se le estaba viniendo encima. Apenas habían entrado en el bosque el pelirrojo ya empezó a sentir la ansiedad oprimiéndole el corazón. Tuvo que oprimir el deseo varias veces de cargar asía el pueblo para … no sabia para que y al mismo tiempo quería darse la vuelta y olvidarse por completo de este maldito lugar. Por suerte, la presencia de Kurama y la preocupación que sintió en él le ayudaron en gran medida a calmarse.

El equipo se había dado cuenta del mal humor del chico pero decidieron dejarlo solo por el momento. Esto era algo que tenia que enfrentar solo, pero cuando llegaran eso ya era un asunto diferente. Darui sabia que en cuanto les mostraran sus pases en la entrada, el pueblo no iba a tardar ni media hora antes de saber que el hijo desaparecido del Hokage había vuelto. Por suerte iban a estar protegidos por el acuerdo entre las 5 grandes naciones ninja, por lo que mientras Naruto tuviera un hitai-ate de Kumo y no hiciera ninguna tontería, era intocable, a menos claro esta que Konoha quisiera una guerra abierta contra Kumo y sus aliados. Aun así no iban a bajar la guardia.

Kimimaro y Jugo sabían que iban a tener problemas en cuanto cruzaran la entrada y estaban listos para lo que se les viniera encima. En el fondo de ellos se sentían mal por lo que estaban haciendo, su salvador, amigo y señor los había rescatado de su infierno y ahora estaban escoltándolo a él en su infierno personal. Pero nada se podía hacer, ordenes eran ordenes y se suponía que esto ayudaría al pelirrojo a superar, aunque fuera un poco, su propio pasado. Pasara lo que pasara en Konoha, ellos iban a seguirle sin dudar un instante y le protegerían con uñas y dientes.

El equipo siguió caminando hasta que atreves de la niebla pudieron divisar poco a poco las inmensas puertas de acero junto a la gran muralla de madera enmarcándolas y el símbolo de Konoha pintado en el marco. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y las únicas personas que se podían ver por los alrededores eran 2 chunin sentados tras un mostrador cerca de las puertas durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Darui observo esto mientras sudaba. " _O están muy confiados o son completamente suicidas. ¿Que clase de seguridad es esta?_ " se pregunto mentalmente. Se giro ligeramente para mirar a Naruto. "¿Sientes a alguien cerca?"

Naruto cerro los ojos unos instantes antes de responder. "Si, pero están más adelante, lo más seguro es que sean AMBU por como están reprimiendo su chakra." contesto. Darui asintió, al parecer no eran tan incompetentes como creía.

Darui avanzo hasta el mostrador. "Disculpad..."

"ZZZ/ZZZ"

Darui volvió a sudar. "¡Eh me oís!" dijo gritando.

"ZZZ/ZZZ"

Darui solo suspiro, iba a intentarlo de nuevo pero Naruto se le adelanto.

El pelirrojo se les puso delante y tomo aire profundamente antes de soltar un rugido con la ayuda del chakra de Kurama.

"AAAAAAHH/AAAAAHH" los dos chunin cayeron asía atrás y se arrastraron lo más lejos posible de ese … monstruo.

Por suerte Naruto llevaba la capucha puesta y se había atado el pelo en una cola de caballo baja oculta por su chaqueta por lo que su rostro era apenas visible y no podrían reconocerlo.

Darui se adelanto de nuevo. " Disculpad, somos de Kumo y hemos venido a participar en los exámenes chunin." dijo sacando unos formularios y dejándolos en la mesa, se había asegurado que el de Naruto estuviera al fondo de la pila.

Uno de ellos, un chunin de pelo puntiagudo negro asintió rápidamente y se apresuro a poner el sello de aprobación rápidamente … sin mirar el formulario.

El otro chunin, un hombre de pelo marrón oculto por la tela de su hitai-ate con una sonrisa nerviosa les dio la bienvenida. "H-h-ola, bienvenidos a Ko-Konoha." fue todo lo que logro decir antes de que su compañero acabara y le entregara los formularios de vuelta a Darui.

El jonin de Kumo parpadeo sorprendido. Habian planificado su viaje al milímetro, los días que tardarían en barco para llegar a las costas de Hi no Kuni mas el viaje de ida a Konoha, todo para que pudieran llegar el mismo día del examen y así limitar los problemas que tendrían cuando Naruto fuera descubierto. Toda las medidas que habían tomado resultaron ser para nada, el chunin ni siquiera había leído el nombre o visto la foto. Los genin detrás de él tampoco estaban mejor aunque Naruto tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse en la cara de esos cobardes, se sentía especialmente cruel el día de hoy, sobretodo cuando algo tenia que ver con este condenado pueblo.

Darui decidió ignorar convenientemente el desliz de los chunin y siguió adelante para entrar en el pueblo seguido por sus 3 alumnos.

Uno de los chunin suspiro. "Fiuu, menuda manera de despertarse, casi me da un ataque. ¿No es verdad Kotetsu?"

"Si, aunque nos las va a pagar, si puedo voy a devolvérsela en la primera prueba del examen." dijo con una sonrisa cruel. Su compañero se lo quedo mirando con cara de palo. "¿Que? Vamos Izumo, sabes que tu también quieres." el chunin de pelo marrón ignoro convenientemente la declaración de Kotetsu.

Darui siguió avanzando más adentro del pueblo hasta que se paro en medio de la calle. Aunque llamaban un poco la atención de los pocos transeúntes que había por los alrededores, no era nada comparado a lo que esperaban en un principio. Miró entonces a sus estudiantes y les dio a cada uno, una serie de papeles. "Aquí tenéis los permisos para hacer el examen, tendréis que entregarlos en la primera prueba así que no los perdáis, yo tengo que ir a la torre Hokage a entregar los permisos de residencia y sera mejor si no me acompañáis." explico aunque la ultima parte iba más para el pelirrojo que para los otros dos. Darui miro entonces al ojiazul. "¿Estarás bien?"

Naruto tardo unos momentos en responder. "No, pero sabre controlarme."

Darui asintió. "Bien, entre los papales también tenéis la dirección de la academia ninja donde se celebra el examen, empieza a las 12h00 del medio-día, no lleguéis tarde." dijo antes de dirigirse asía la torre más alta del pueblo.

Kimimaro y Jugo se quedaron mirando a su líder. "¿Que hacemos Naruto-sama?"

Naruto se puso a pensar, quedaban más de 4 horas hasta que empezara el examen y no tenían nada que hacer. Preferiría alejarse de las multitudes, no se sentiría cómodo entre toda esta gente a los que veía como el enemigo.

Entonces recordó un detalle importante y sonrió. "Si no os importa me gustaría visitar a alguien." dijo sorprendiéndolos al núcleo.

 **XxxXxxX**

Sarutobi Hiruzen se acababa de levantar y ya se estaba preparando para el día. Algunos en su familia seguían sorprendiéndose que con más de 80 años a sus espaldas seguía tan fuerte y vivaz como para levantarse todas las mañanas a la misma hora temprana. No lo hacia por obligación o por algún deber, sus razones eran mas bien personales. Desde que su nieto adoptivo se fue hace años, había tomado la costumbre de desayunar en Ichiraku Ramen, el único local en todo el pueblo que estaba dispuesto a servir de buena gana al 'demonio'. Teuchi y su hija, Ayame, junto a él mismo fueron lo más parecido que tuvo Naruto a una familia cuando vivía en Konoha y ambos padre y hija fueron devastados cuando se enteraron de que se había ido.

A pesar de las fiestas y el buen humor general de la población al saber que el jinchuriki del pueblo se había ido, los 3 estaban llenos de dolor por la perdida del chico y se apoyaron entre ellos para seguir adelante. Por ello, Hiruzen iba todas las mañanas al pequeño local que abría temprano solo para que el pudiera venir.

Ichiraku Ramen tenia bastante historia aunque poca gente lo supiese, antaño fue el local favorito de Kushina y Minato … ahora ya no tanto. Teuchi siempre supo de la verdadera afiliación de Naruto, después de todo conoció a sus padres. Por lo que cuando Minato y Kushina aparecieron de nuevo junto a sus otros hijos, el viejo cocinero los recibió con mucha frialdad. Dejo en claro que podían venir cuando quisieran pero que no esperaran ninguna amabilidad de su parte. Los Namikaze claro esta se enfurecieron y exigieron una explicación. La respuesta de Teuchi les sentó como un cubo de agua helada.

Teuchi les contó como este era el único local donde Naruto podía comer sin temer a que lo envenenaran o de plano lo echaran. Les contó como 9 de cada 10 veces el chico entraba en su local llevando vendas para tapar sus heridos, como se preguntaba una y otra vez si sus padres le habían querido y el anciano tenia que apretar los dientes y mentirle a la cara por ordenes de Sarutobi. Y por encima de todo, les dejo en claro la patética excusa de padres que eran ante sus ojos por abandonar a su hijo de buena gana.

Hiruzen que había estado ahí comiendo un cuenco de ramen observo con una expresión fría como Teuchi linchaba verbalmente a los dos alumnos y desde entonces, que Hiruzen sepa, el viejo cocinero no les había dirigido la palabra excepto para pedirlo que querían para comer. A pesar del trato frio, la familia seguía viniendo a Teuchi ramen, la razón era que, junto Hiruzen, eran las únicas personas en todo el pueblo que tenían una foto de Naruto cuando era niño y no tenían ninguna intención de desprenderse de ellas.

Hiruzen suspiro, desde que había escuchado la noticia del puente de Nami, el anciano había estado pensando cada vez más en el pelirrojo. Daría lo que fuera para verlo de nuevo y disculparse con él, tenia mucho que decir, mucho que pagar.

Hiruzen se dirigió asía la entrada para salir a la calle. Iba vestido con pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca junto a unas sandalias normales. Los años no habían sido amables con él, las arrugas se habían hecho más pronunciadas y su pelo de punta estaba ahora estaba completamente blanco. A pesar de eso, seguía caminando recto y su presencia y poder seguían asiéndose notar a pesar de sus años.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Delante de su porche estaban tres personas desconocidas. Uno de ellos era el hombre más alto que había visto en su vida, y eso ya era decir mucho, otro era un chico de pelo blanco que lo miraba con una mirada impasible, en cuanto al ultimo era una incógnita, llevaba una chaqueta con la capucha puesta, ocultando su pelo y oscureciendo sus rasgos faciales. No pudo evitar levantar una ceja curioso por la elección de vestuario de los 3 ninjas, todos iban … bastante ligeros de ropa … no, no exactamente, era solo que mostraban mucha piel y no les importaba.

"¿Puedo saber quienes sois y que hacéis delante de mi casa?" preguntó en un tono frio. No seria la primera vez que alguien atentara contra su vida, y estos tres a pesar de verse relativamente jóvenes, podía decir por sus posturas y sus miradas que eran experimentados. No iba a bajar la guardia.

Pero hubo uno, el chico del medio que resoplo, cosa que lo saco de quicio por su falta de respeto. Iba a decir algo más pero en cuanto oyó su voz se congeló. "¿En serio? Me duele en el alma que no me reconozcas."

Esa voz, la había oído hace tiempo, hace años. Cuando era mas aguda, más inocente, más familiar.

"¿ _Porque me suena.?_ " se pregunto internamente, pero hubo algo en su interior, una parte llena de reproche y auto odio que empezó a sentirse más ligera cuando oia esa voz.

El ninja de en medió se quito entonces la capucha y Hiruzen pudo ver quien era.

El pelo rojo escarlata.

Ese ojo azul zafiro.

Esas marcas en las mejillas y esa sonrisa llena de picarda.

"Ha pasado tiempo Jiji."

Hiruzen sintió las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Casi si creérselo avanzo con pasos temblorosos sin despegar sus ojos de la cara del pelirrojo. Había crecido pero podía reconocer fácilmente a este chico, incluso después de 9 años sin verlo.

"Naruto."

El chico sonrió con cariño mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus ojos. "Te he echado de menos." dijo.

El anciano se rompió, empezó a llorar a lagrima viva mientras agarro a su nieto perdido entre sus brazos intentando desesperadamente hablar, pero no podía. Sus emociones sacaron lo mejor de el y intento transmitir todo su arrepentimiento a través de su abrazo.

La sonrisa de Naruto solo se amplió y abrazo con cariño al anciano a quien había querido como un abuelo desde su más tierna edad.

 **XxxXxxX**

Minato entro en su despacho y soltó un gemido al ver todos los papeles que había sobre su mesa. Con la cabeza gacha como un prisionero yendo a su ejecución avanzo hasta su silla y se sentó sin ganas antes de empezar a trabajar.

Los exámenes chunin eran una época muy ocupada, sobretodo por todos los nuevos equipos viniendo al pueblo para competir aunque no iba a quejarse (por mucho que odiara el papeleo.) Konoha necesitaba buena publicidad con urgencia y más clientes si querían recuperarse. A pesar de no tener quejas sobre el numero de sus fuerzas, la economía era baja y esta era una oportunidad de oro para sacar provecho. Por ello, había inscrito a los equipos recién salidos de la Academia en los exámenes. Algunos quizás podrían pensar que era una decisión apresurada pero eran casi todos herederos de algún clan ninjas con talento y los dioses sabían que eran el tipo de gente que debían mostrar durante la tercera prueba.

Esperaba de verdad que Menma y Shio ganaran el torneo porque o sino iban a quedar bastante mal … sobretodo siendo los hijos del Hokage. Solo le quedaba rezar para que todo saliera bien.

De pronto, en una bocanada de humo apareció un pequeño sapo verde con marcas azules por todo el cuerpo y un pergamino en la espalda.

"Gracias." dijo con una sonrisa antes de agarrar el pergamino. El sapo asintió antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Minato sintió ansiedad en el momento, Jiraya se había ido hace 2 meses a investigar y aun no había regresado. Eso no tenia porque ser malo … pero tampoco bueno, significaba que o bien había sido atacado, descubierto, etc … o bien que había encontrado un rastro y lo había seguido hasta algún lugar. Esperaba sinceramente que fuera esa ultima y que tuviera noticias sobre su hijo .

El rubio abrió el pergamino y frunció el ceño

 _Minato._

 _Tengo una nueva información que no puede ser dicha directamente, llegare a Konoha lo más rápido que pueda, estate preparado para convocar el consejo._

 _Jiraya_

El Namikaze suspiro, de nuevo, esto podía ser o bueno o muy malo.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto con su capucha puesta iba caminando al lado de Hiruzen seguido de cerca por Jugo y Kimimaro. El grupo se gano la atención de casi todos los transeúntes que los veían, tanto civiles como shinobi pero una rápida mirada departe del anciano disuadía a cualquiera de acercarse demasiado para hacer preguntas. Después de todo, podía ser un anciano retirado pero seguía siendo el Kage con el mayor mandato de la historia y el hombre que una vez fue llamado el Shinobi no Kami, por no decir que seguía teniendo la fuerza para respaldar ese titulo.

Naruto también se fijo en un pequeño detalle, los ninjas que llevaban chalecos tácticos ya no llevaban el remolino de sangre en sus espaldas. Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante este detalle pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento, ademas, de cierta forma, le alegraba que estos bastardos no llevaran el símbolo de su clan, sobretodo después de lo que le habían hecho en sus años más jóvenes.

"Naruto … no sabes cuanto lo siento. Jamas debí..."

"Por ultima vez Jiji, olvídalo, hiciste lo que podías, no te guardo rencor por ocultarme algunas cosas." dijo con un suspiro. El viejo Kage había estado disculpándose sin cesar durante 1 hora entera.

"Aun así, pude hacer las cosas mejor, debería haberlo hecho mejor." dijo en un tono abatido.

"Tenias que céntrate en los daños causados por la destrucción de Kurama, no seas tan duro contigo mismo." lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

Hiruzen se vio un poco desconcertado. "¿Kurama?"

"Es el nombre del kyubi, aunque yo lo llamo Kurama-nii." dijo con una sonrisa.

" **Cachorro, no vayas dando mi nombre a cualquiera.** " grito el bijuu.

" _Vamos hombre, es Jiji, creo que se merece saberlo._ "

" **Quizá tu lo hayas perdonado pero yo no, ese viejo esta en mi lista negra por la eternidad por como te trataron los aldeanos.** "

Naruto resoplo mentalmente. " _¿Tienes una lista?_ "

" **Si y el viejo mono esta entre los 5 primeros a quien quiero matar, justo debajo del Namikaze, seguido por Hashirama y en la cabeza esta Madara.** " dijo con rabia.

Naruto ignoró las divagaciones de su hermano y se dio cuenta que Hiruzen se había quedado plantado como un pino con la mandíbula por el suelo. "¿Jiji?"

El anciano salió de su estupor aunque en sus ojos se podía ver la sorpresa persistente. "¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con el zorro?" pregunto conmocionado. Hiruzen sabia que el estado como jinchuriki de Naruto era de dominio publico, prácticamente no había nadie en el mundo que no lo supiera, y en eso debía incluirse el propio Naruto, pero no se esperaba que tuviera una buena relación con él.

El Uzumaki por su parte solo se encogió de hombros. "Desde siempre."

" … "

" … "

"¿Naruto … cuando te encontraste por primera vez con … Kurama?" preguntó asegurándose de decir correctamente el nombre del biju.

"Cuando tenia 1 año de edad." dijo con facilidad.

El viejo Sarutobi podía sentir como le iba a dar un ataque. "1 a-a-a-año. Entonces siempre supiste porque..."

"Siempre supe porque esos idiotas me odiaban, si." Hiruzen lo miro con incredulidad pero pronto su expresión cambió a una de pesar de nuevo. Si lo que su nieto adoptivo decía era cierto entonces, había pasado años mintiéndole y ocultándole la verdad en vano. El anciano iba a decir algo pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió rápidamente. "Como me pidas disculpas otra vez te golpeo." le amenazo, aunque el tono de voz del Uzumaki era claramente juguetón. Naruto suspiro. "Mira, no podemos cambiar el pasado no importa cuanto queramos, lo importante es que estoy bien, feliz y tenemos que ponernos al día." finalizó con una sonrisa.

El anciano tardo un rato pero finalmente sonrió de nuevo. El pelirrojo tenia razón, de nada servia mirar al pasado, debía aprovechar el presente y mirar hacia el futuro. Los 2 reanudaron su paseo seguidos por Kimimaro y Jugo. "¿Dime, Kurama es digno de confianza?" pregunto con duda y una pizca de preocupación.

" **¡Mas digno que tu puto mono sin espinas!** " grito el zorro indignado.

Naruto ignoró de plano al biju y giro la cabeza para responder. "Le confiaría mi vida, me a criado casi por si mismo desde que soy pequeño, me enseño a leer, escribir y caminar. Me enseño a defenderme y me entreno para que pudiera sobrevivir." ddijo mientras sonreia.

El anciano suspiro sombríamente. "Es triste pensar que un biju de todas las … personas te a tratado más como un humano que cualquier otra persona en este pueblo."

" **Bueno, va progresando, al menos el viejo ya no se refiere a mi como una cosa.** "

"En fin, creo que podemos seguir con nuestra conversación delante de un buen cuenco de Ramen." dijo en un tono ligero mientras se detuvo delante de un local.

Naruto se sorprendió momentáneamente y miro el nombre del restaurante con los ojos como platos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de a donde se dirigían. Ichiraku Ramen, no había cambiado ni un poco, podía ver las cortinas rojas, los taburetes delante de la barra y el sonido de las ollas burbujeando desde aquí por no decir el delicioso olor del ramen en el ambiente.

Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica apareció en la cara del pelirrojo y avanzo asía el restaurante perdido en sus recuerdos. No podía ni siquiera contar el numero de veces que había venido aquí, no solo por la comida, sino para estar también con esas dos personas que lo miraban, no con odio sino con amor.

Apartó las cortinas y se quito la capucha, pudo ver que no había ningún, cliente solo la figura de un hombre mayor vestido de pies a la cabeza de blanco junto a una mujer de 20 años al lado del hombre, ambos de espaldas al pelirrojo.

El anciano pareció haberle oído llegar "Llega tarde Sandaime-sama, normalmente ya estarías co..." El hombre se dio la vuelta mientras hablaba y se quedo callado de golpe al ver quien era el cliente. Los ojos generalmente entrecerrados del hombre se abrieron como platos al reconocer quien era su cliente.

La mujer se extraño por la reacción de su padre. "Otou-sama, que esta …" la chica también se quedo callada cuando sus ojos cayeron en el Uzumaki.

Naruto les sonrió con carió. "Yo Teuchi-oji , Ayame-nee."

En el momento en el que dijo su nombre, Ayame salto encima de la barra directo a sus brazos. "¡Naru-chan!" grito con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazando al pelirrojo.

"Naruto." Teuchi no lo tenia mejor, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas dio la vuelta a la barra y se fue directo asía el pelirrojo para unirse al abrazo familiar.

Hiruzen, Kimimaro y Jugo observaron la escena con una sonrisa, felices de ver a Naruto reunirse con las personas que tanto le importaban.

 **XxxXxxX**

Minato seguía su despacho trabajando en los tramites pero sin mucho entusiasmo pues el informe que recibió de Jiraya seguía distrayendolo. Tampoco era como si pudiera hacer nada, solo le quedaba esperar a que llegara.

El Yondaime siguió con su trabajo hasta que unos papeles en concreto le llamaron la atención. En concreto, era una notificación sobre los exámenes chunin.

Minaro cogió los papeles y al revisarlos abrió los ojos como platos mientras un sentimiento de malestar empezó a inundarlo por completo. " _Kumo a enviado a un equipo … Por que me siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar ..._ " pensó preocupado.

 **XxxXxxX**

Después de romper el abrazo y recibir una bronca de proporciones masivas de parte de Ayame, el pelirrojo se sentó en un asiento junto al anciano y sus amigos.

La mujer que seguía asiendo pucheros descontenta se dio cuanta por fin de los otros 3 clientes y sonrió con nerviosismo. "Oh lo siento. Estaba tan concentrada en Naru-chan que ..."

Hiruzen soltó una risita amable. "Tranquila Ayame, lo entiendo perfectamente."

La chica sonrió antes de girarse asía los 2 clientes desconocidos. "¿Vosotros debéis ser los compañeros de Naru-chan supongo?"

El anciano estuvo un momento desconcertado hasta que se dio cuenta de que Naruto y el no habían estado solos desde que salieron de su casa. El anciano se giro de golpe con una expresión avergonzada. "Pido perdón, estaba tan sorprendido por ver mi nieto perdido que ni me acordaba que estabais aquí." dijo apenado. ¡Por dios! Había estado tan emocionado de ver a Naruto que se había olvidado por completo de esos 2, no quería ni pensar lo que diría la gente si se enteraran de esto.

El albino asintió. "Esta bien Sandaime-sama, entendemos que estaba en medio de un encuentro bastante personal." Jugo a su lado también asintió.

"Aun así, permitid que me presente, soy Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, ahora retirado.

"Soy Ayame Ichiraku y el hombre que esta detrás preparando los fideos es mi padre Teuchi." el viejo cocinero se giro un momento y les dedico un saludo con una mano.

"Kimimaro Kaguya."

"Soy Jugo, un placer conoceros a todos."

Ayame y Teuchi no se inmutaron, pero el Hokage retirado abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Kaguya, como el clan Kaguya?"

El albino asintió. "Supongo que a tenido algun encuentro con algunos miembros de mi clan."

"Si, durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja, debo decir sin ofender, que eres mucho más tranquilo que tus parientes." admitió un poco receloso. Había luchado contra algún que otro Kaguya en su vida y todos ellos tenían expresiones sanguinarias en cada uno de esos encuentros. La sed de sangre de ese clan era tristemente muy conocida.

"Estoy orgulloso de mi mismo por no ser como mis parientes, a pesar e que me gusta luchar también, también he aprendido a ser razonable y no dejarme llevar por mis ansias de sangre." Kimimaro, como cualquier otro miembro de su clan, le gustaba sentir la sangre bombeando por sus venas cuando estaba en un combate pero había aprendido hace tiempo que no necesitaba matar o ser cruel para disfrutar de la lucha. Naruto asía tiempo que le había mostrado el valor de la vida y que no debia ser tomada a la ligera, se consideraba a si mismo mejor persona que los otros miembros de su familia por ello.

"La verdad es que soy bastante curioso por como os habéis conocido, sin olvidar el hecho de que estáis todos afiliados a Kumo …" dijo pensativamente.

Naruto sonrió. "Es una historia bastante larga."

Cuando Teuchi les trajo sus pedidos, con una cazuela llena hasta arriba para Naruto por si le entraba más hambre, el pelirrojo les contó su historia desde que se fue.

Hiruzen estuvo sorprendido hasta la médula al enterarse de como se había escapado. En su momento, el Hokage retirado había enviado decenas de escuadrones por todo Hi no Kuni para encontrar al Uzumaki. No era de extrañar que todos volvieran con las manos vacías, había estado todo este tiempo con un clan de invocación.

Teuchi y Ayame estuvieron especialmente felices al escuchar como los tengu lo adoptaron como uno de los suyos y lo entrenaron para que pudiera defenderse en la vida.

Naruto omitió su encuentro con Hagoromo Otsutsuki, pero les contó la prueba a la que tuvo que enfrentarse, algo les rompió el corazón tanto a Teuchi y Ayame, Hiruzen también se sintió triste por su nieto pero entendió perfectamente el motivo tras la puerta, un shinobi tarde o temprano tenia que tomar vidas

El pelirrojo les explico entonces sus motivos para unirse a Kumo y todos pudieron ver la lógica tras su elección. Konoha estaba fuera de la mesa, Suna también por estar aliados con ella, Iwa fue una incógnita pero el pelirrojo no quiso arriesgarse en ese momento y Kiri estaba en plena guerra civil. La única elección que le quedo era Kumo pero hasta el día de hoy no se arrepintió de su decisión.

Hiruzen se sintió muy mal al saber como se habían conocido Naruto y sus amigos. Pensar que acabaría en una base de Orochimaru, al menos pudo encontrar consuelo en el hecho de que se encontró con sus amigos y incluso conoció a una chica Uzumaki.

Los 3 adultos se sintieron especialmente orgullosos del pelirrojo al escuchar lo que hizo en Nami. No solo ayudo en la liberar un país de la tiranía, también motivo a su gente para que lucharan por su país. Sin contar el como lucho contra Zabuza Momochi y le ayudo en cierta medida a encontrar su propio corazón.

Luego siguió su relato hasta que llego a Kumo y se unió a la aldea. Les contó sobre algunas de sus misiones, sus nuevos amigos y, para su gran vergüenza, sobre las mujeres en su vida. Hiruzen y Teuchi no perdieron la oportunidad de burlarse del pelirrojo sobre el tema mientras Ayame abrazaba al pelirrojo llena de felicidad.

"¡Maldita sea dejadlo ya!" grito avergonzado.

"Osea que un harem, bastardo afortunado." dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Osea que te gustan maduras, ese es mi nieto." Hiruzen emulo la sonrisa del cocinero.

"¿Cuando es la boda?" pregunto Ayame excitada.

"¡Nee-chan!"

"No lo sabemos, aun queda la duda de si Samui se unirá a la relación." dijo el gigante.

"¡Jugo!"

"No podemos olvidar la posibilidad de que otras mujeres desconocidas también podrían querer participar." añadió el albino.

"¡Kimimaro ya vale!"

Los adultos se rieron a carcajadas al ver a Naruto tan rojo como su pelo.

"¿Así que estas bajo la ley de restauración de clanes?" pregunto el Sarutobi un poco más serio.

El pelirrojo se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. "No exactamente, Raikage-sama dijo que podía estar en una relación múltiple pero que no iba a obligarme a nada." El anciano asintió, esa ley obligaba a las personas a casarse y si no tenían un candidato para ello, era impuesto por el propio consejo de la aldea. Hiruzen estuvo contento al ver que A le dio la libertad de elegir por si mismo.

"Por cierto Naruto." todos se giraron para mirar a Teuchi que parecía un poco incomodo. "¿Que vas a hacer con … bueno, Kushina y Minato?"

El ambiente se volvió un tanto incomodo, mientras el pelirrojo tenia sus ojo oscurecido por su pelo con una expresión ilegible.

"No lo sé." dijo en un tono plano. "Cruzare ese puente cuando llegue el momento."

Nadie dijo nada por un rato, estaba claro que el ojiazul no quería hablar sobre ese tema.

Al final Naruto aligero el ambiente al preguntar a los adultos sobe su vida, había sido el único que había estado hablando durante la ultima hora. Los 3 se relajaron y empezaron a contarle que tal les fue en los últimos años.

Por desgracia, el tiempo empezaba a escasear y el equipo de Kumo tuvo que dirigirse asía la academia. Naruto y su equipo se despidieron del dúo padre y hija antes de irse.

Ahora frente a la tienda Naruto abrazo a Hiruzen. "Nos vemos luego, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar al examen."

El anciano asintió y se separo del pelirrojo. "Lo entiendo, iré a verte durante la 3era prueba, tengo curiosidad por saber lo fuerte que eres." dijo con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se puso la capucha de nuevo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. "No te decepcionare. Hasta luego Jiji." y con eso se dio la vuelta seguido por sus compañeros.

"Hasta luego." dijo mientras observaba al trió alejarse a lo lejos. El anciano se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a su casa pero la subida aparición de un agente AMBU lo detuvo.

"Sarutobi-sama, Hokage-sama a solicitado su presencia en una reunión durante el día." dijo en un tono monótono.

"¿Cuando es la reunión?"

"En cuanto Jiraya-sama vuelva al pueblo.

El anciano se quedo un momento pensativo, no tenia nada mejor que hacer durante el resto del día. "Supongo que en ese caso me adelantare y esperare en la salla del consejo."

"Como desee." dijo antes de desaparecer en un shunshin de hojas.

El anciano se fue caminando asía la torre Hokage con una sonrisa contenida, cuando se supiera que el pelirrojo había vuelto se armaría un buen jaleo en el consejo y no iba a perdérselo por nada del mundo. Ademas, esperaba volver a reunirse con su nieto, ese sake que llevaba en la calabaza estaba para morirse.

Naruto, Kimimaro y Jugo fueron caminando por las calles dirigiéndose a su destino. Francamente, los 3 seguían sorprendidos por la situación, se suponía que iban a estar en la mira de todo el mundo en cuanto entraran en el pueblo pero hasta ahora habían conseguido mantener un perfil bajo. ¡Diablos, los 3 llevaban el remolino Uzumaki en la espalda y nadie se había extrañado por ello, que clase de pueblo shinobi era este!

Naruto suspiro con exasperación. " _Olvídalo, mejor para nosotros._ " pensó.

Por desgracia para ellos, el Karma (#autor) quiso intervenir en su suerte.

"¡Suéltame!" Los 3 se pararon en seco delante de una calle y miraron asía su derecha.

La escena que el grupo observó les hizo hervir la sangre. Vieron como un chico de su edad con un mono negro de la cabeza a los pies con unas marcas en la carra estaba agarrando a una niña rubio por el cuello. Cerca de ellos detrás del ninja pintado estaba otra rubia cerca de su edad con un kimono de batalla y un abanico gigante en la espalda y detrás de la niña indefensa estaban 3 niño, seguramente sus amigos.

"Kankuro déjalo." dijo la rubia un poco molesta.

"De eso nada Temari, me a golpeado y ni siquiera se a disculpado. Tengo que darle una lección." se justifico.

"¡A sido un accidente!" grito uno de los niños que llevaba una bufanda demasiado larga para él.

"¡Suelta a Mito abusón!" grito la única niña del grupo que llevaba su pelo naranja trenzado en dos coletas altas.

"Tsk, malditos mocosos, os voy a dar una lesión." dijo levantando un poco más a la niña y preparando su otra mano para golpearla. Mito estaba aterrada y cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe. Un golpe que jamas llego.

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, por un momento, el chico con el mono negro estaba a punto de golpear a la niña indefensa, y en el siguiente, Naruto habia aparecido delante de él y con la pierna extendida le dió una patada que le obligo a soltar a la niña y mando volando al chico asia atrás. Al mismo tiempo, el pellirojo cogió a Mito con su brazo izquierdo antes de que cayera. Jugo y Kimimaro no se quedaron sin hacer nada, en cuanto Kankuro cayo al suelo, el albino estaba encima de él con su mano en el cuello del abusón mientras que Jugo se había puesto delante de la chica y había agarrado su cabeza con una mano.

Kankuro y Temari ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que estaban a merced de los ninjas de Kumo. Los 2 espectadores ocultos que presenciaron la escena se sorprendieron por el despliegue de velocidad, apenas habían podido verlos mientras se movían.

"Si hay algo que no soporto en este mundo son los abusadores de niños." dijo el Uzumaki con una voz fría y soltando su intención de matar sobre los 2 infractores.

Los niños se quedaron pasmados observando a sus salvadores, ninguno más que la propia Mito que estaba mirando al shinobi que la sostenía en brazos. Naruto no se había dado cuenta que se le había caído la capucha y todos podían ver ahora su cara.

"E-e-e-esperad, esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros." dijo Kankuro mientras respiraba con dificultad por culpa de el instinto asesino del pelirrojo y el albino que lo estaba ahogando con su mano.

Naruto ignoró de plano al chico y miro asía el árbol a su derecha. "¿Vosotros dos, cuanto tiempo más os vais a quedar ahí mirando?" grito para sorpresa de todos, excepto para los Kumo-nin que también habían percibido su presencia.

Un chico de pelo negro con un hitai-ate de Konoha salio del follaje y aterrizo en una rama mientras en el otro lado del árbol pegado boca abajo apareció un chico con el kanji 'amor' tatuado en la frente de pelo corto y rojo en un remolino de arena. Dicho chico llevaba pantalones largos y camiseta corta de color negros con sandalias shinobi a juego. En su espalda llevaba una calabaza gigante que estaba atada con una correa al frente y en la correa, llevaba atado su hitai-ate de Suna. Estaba mirando con una cara estoica a sus compañeros de Suna pero la molestia era claramente visible en sus ojos aguamarina, y sus marcas negras alrededor de los ojos solo empeoraban esa sensacion.

Kankuro se puso pálido como un fantasma. "Ga-gaara." gimió aterrado.

"Silencio Kankuro, manchas el buen nombre de nuestra aldea con tu actitud vergonzosa." dijo en un tono frio. "Me estoy empezando a hartar de tus tonterías."

El chico intento justificarse "E-e-espera, no esculpa mía, han empezado ellos. Yo-yo-yo no quería …"

"Cállate, o te mato." dijo en un tono cortante soltando su instinto asesino.

Los niños se pusieron muy nerviosos y empezaron a temblar de miedo. La rubia en los brazos de Naruto también pero un ligero apretón en el agarre del pelirrojo la calmo. Kankuro y Temari estaban aterrados, sudando la gota gorda pero Jugo y Kimimaro lograron mantenerse firmes frente al desconocido, habían sentido algo mucho peor después de todo, Naruto en su forma biju por ejemplo.

El pelirrojo aterrizo en el suelo y se giro para mirar al Uzumaki. "Pido perdón por el comportamiento de esos dos." dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente en señal de disculpa.

Naruto se quedo mirando al pelirrojo por unos instantes antes de mirar a sus compañeros. "Jugo, Kimimaro, soltadlos." ordeno.

Ambos obedecieron y se retiraron antes de volver asía atrás y colocarse detrás de su líder.

" _Así que es el líder del equipo._ " pensó Gaara. El ninja desconocido de Konoha estaba teniendo pensamientos similares. "¿Dime, cual es tu nombre?"

Naruto lo miro con su único ojo visible a los ojos. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Dicha respuesta dejo en shock a todos los que no eran de Kumo.

Gaara se sorprendió de conocer a uno de sus hermanos Jinchuriki y Kankuro y Temari estaban aterrados por haber enfurecido al contenedor del biju más poderoso. Los niños también se sorprendieron, todos excepto la rubia, que empezó a llorar lagrimas de alegría. En cuanto al ninja de Konoha se quedo mirando a Naruto con los ojos como platos.

" _¡Imposible! ¡Ese es el hermano de Menma, no parecen en nada!_ " exclamo en su mente.

"Ya veo, habéis venido a participar en los exámenes chunin me imagino." el Uzumaki asintió ganándose una sonrisa torcida departe del pelirrojo de Suna."Sabaku no Gaara es mi nombre y tu demostraras mi existencia." dijo antes de darse la vuelta. "Temari, Kankuro nos vamos." dijo antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, seguido pronto por sus hermanos aterrados.

Naruto se quedo mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido los ninjas de Suna por unos instantes antes de mirar a la niña en sus brazos. "Estas bi..." el chico se calló de golpe al ver de cerca a la niña.

La niña tenia el pelo rubio y largo con un tono de piel clara, pero lo que le sorprendió fueron las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos. Por no decir que estaba llorando y tenia una sonrisa de pura alegría.

"¡Onii-chan!" grito mientras abrazaba el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos intentando procesar la situación en la que se encontraba. A pesar de que no quería oír hablar de los Namikaze, Hiruzen le había contado que tenia una hermana pequeña de 9 años llamada Mito. No sabia como lidiar con esta situación, no se había preparado mentalmente para ello. ¡Ni siquiera sabia que pensar sobre sus hermanos pequeños!

Mientras Naruto intentaba procesar la situación en la que se encontraba, Kimimaro se acerco al pelinegro desconocido. "¿Puedo saber tu nombre y que haces aquí espiándonos?"

El chico miró al albino con el ceño fruncido. "Uchiha Sasuke, pasaba por aquí y vi a la hermana de uno de mis compañeros de equipo en peligro, iba a intervenir pero os adelantasteis."

"Ya veo, mi nombre es Kimimaro Kaguya …" se presento antes de mirar a su compañero pelinaranja. "…este es Jugo… " y finalmente, volvió a mirar al pelirrojo. " … y supongo que ya habrás oído hablar de Naruto-sama."

Sasuke asintió mientras se puso a pensar. " _¿Naruto-sama? ¿Cual es su relación? Parecen compañeros de equipo pero esta claro que Naruto es su líder …_ " se dijo en su cabeza.

Kimimaro, dándose cuenta de la incomodidad de su señor, decidió intervenir. "¡Naruto-sama, debería darse prisa, vamos a llegar tarde!" grito llamando la atención de todo el mundo y sacando al pelirrojo y la rubia de su momento.

Naruto asintió en su dirección antes de intentar sacarse a la niña de encima. "Tengo que irme." le dijo.

"¡No!" grito desesperada.

Naruto suspiro. "Mito, por favor voy a llegar tarde al examen." pero de nuevo la niña se negó a soltarlo, es más, apretó aun más fuerte su agarre sobre el pelirrojo. El pelirrojo decidió intentar otra táctica. "Mito, no voy a irme a corto plazo, volveremos a vernos en cuanto acabe el examen." le dijo dulcemente.

Por unos segundos, la rubia no dio signos de responder, pero entonces, soltó lentamente sus brazos y sentada sobre el brazo e su hermano, coloco sus manos en cada hombro para equilibrarse y miro a Naruto a los ojos. "¿Lo prometes?"

Naruto no pudo evitar la sonreír tiernamente, los ojos húmedos, el tono suplicante, era tan mona … Quizá no hubiera conocido antes a la chica y quizá estuviera triste/enfadado/furioso con sus padres biológicos, pero no pudo evitar amar a Mito en cierta medida.

El pelirrojo la beso en su frente y sonrió a su hermanita mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la niña con su mano libre. "Lo prometo."

Mito con reticencia asintió y el Uzumaki la deposito en el suelo. "No tardes mucho …"

Naruto resoplo divertido antes de acariciar la cabeza de la niña, cosa que Mito disfruto mucho. Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros. "Nos vamos." Kimimaro y Jugo asintieron y todos desaparecieron en un shunshin de humo.

Cuando se fueron, Sasuke se fue de la escena, tenia que reunirse con su equipo para participar en los exámenes, se preguntó brevemente si debería comentarles la presencia de Naruto … Bueno, ya lo pensaría más tarde, por ahora, estaba impaciente por luchar contra los equipos de Suna y Kumo, se veían fuertes, sobretodo Gaara y Naruto.

Mito se quedo plantada como un pino, viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido su Onii-chan.

"¿Mito-chan, estas bien?" pregunto preocupado Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Baka, como quieres que este bien, acaba de encontrar a su hermano perdido y se va casi al instante de verlo." replico Udon con total seriedad.

El nieto del Sandaime se froto la nuca avergonzado. "Yaa … fallo mio. Aun así, el hermano de Mito-chan es impresionante." dijo emocionado, ni siquiera le había visto moverse.

"Y muy guapo también." añadió Moegi con sus mejillas rojas. La vestimenta del pelirrojo no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con solo su chaqueta abierta, cualquiera podía ver su cuerpo musculoso y bien trabajado, por no decir que su rostro junto con su pelo lo convertian en un hombre muy atractivo y deseable.

Mito se molesto por ese ultimo comentario, acababa de encontrarse con su Onii-chan y ya estaban pensando en quitárselo. Iba a soltar un comentario desagradable pero cambió de opinión de golpe al darse cuenta de un detalle importante.

Su Onii-chan había vuelto al pueblo.

"¡Tengo que decírselo a Tou-chan y Kaa-chan!" grito antes de salir corriendo asía … no estaba segura. ¿La torre Hokage? ¿Su casa? No estaba segura.

 **XxxXxxX**

El equipo Darui apareció delante de la academia ninja y se dirigieron asía adentro. Pudieron ver algunos equipos dispersos por la entrada pero no les prestaron atención. Los 3 cruzaron las puertas y entraron en un vestíbulo simple con algunos bancos a los lados, una mesa de recepción al fondo de la salla y en el centro, un pasillo a la derecha de la mesa y unas escaleras a la izquierda. Los Kumo-nin se dirigieron asía las escaleras, se suponía que debían ir a la salla 301 en el tercer piso pero hubo algo que les llamó la atención de camino.

Mientras iban subiendo las escaleras se detuvieron momentáneamente en el segundo donde observaron una escena muy curiosa. Delante de una salla donde estaba escrito en el marco de la puerta de entrada '301' estaban varios candidatos para hacer el examen, intentando entrar. Pero había 2 personas paradas a cada lado de la puerta barrandoles el paso con sus sonrisas arrogantes.

Naruto miro más de cerca en el numero y se dio cuenta entonces. "Genjutsu." murmuro entre dientes. No le presto más atención y siguió su camino seguido por sus dos amigos. Pero cuando estaba apunto de subir hasta el tercer piso, los 3 se detuvieron de golpe, sintiendo un ligero instinto asesino, nada importante pero aun así Jugo y Kimimaro se giraron de golpe buscando al culpable mientras el pelirrojo con más calma simplemente miro por encima de su hombro derecho.

El que los estaba mirando con una expresión hostil era un chico de piel clara con los ojos blancos. Tenia el pelo largo y marrón junto a su hitai-ate en su frente. Vestía unos pantalones cortos de color negro junto a una chaqueta de manga corta de color beige y llevaba varias vendas envueltas en sus brazos que iban desde el codo todo el camino hasta las manos.

" _Un Hyuga._ " pensó al reconocer fácilmente el portador del Byakugan. Naruto lo miro con indiferencia unos instantes antes de girar la cabeza. "Jugo, Kimimaro, dejadlo, no vale la pena." dijo con suavidad antes de subir las escaleras. Los 2 dudaron unos instantes pero obedecieron y siguieron al pelirrojo.

El Hyuga se enfureció por ser ignorado de semejante manera. " _Vais a pagar, al parecer el destino a decidido concederme una parte de mi venganza._ " pensó con furia y cierto placer oscuro.

Siguiendo su camino no tardaron en llegar a su destino y sin miramientos empujaron las puertas y entraron en la salla 301.

No había mucho que decir, era una muy parecida a una salla de conferencias, con varias mesas alargadas junto a los bancos para sentar a las personas lado a lado. En la parte delantera de la salla se encontraba una mesa y detrás de esta una pisara. Naruto también pudo observar varias sillas puestas a dos lados de la salla de clases. Por ultimo, estaban los diferentes equipos ya presentes en el lugar, lanzandoles miradas asesinas y su instinto asesino.

El equipo no se inmuto, el pelirrojo quiso dejarlo pasar pero claro, Kimimaro y Jugo, nunca hasta ahora habían tolerado que alguien amenazara a su amigo y jefe sin sufrir las consecuencias. Los dos genin de Kumo soltaron su propio instinto asesino, inundando la salla con el y pronto los expresiones horrorizadas, los escalofríos y las imágenes de su propia muerte no se hicieron esperar.

El Uzumaki suspiro sabiendo que nada se podía hacer, en su lugar busco un lugar para sentarse. Vio que al fondo de la salla algunos banquillos estaban libre por lo que se dirigió ahí sabiendo que Jugo y Kimimaro lo seguirían pronto.

Todos las miradas estaban sobre el pelirrojo mientras dio la vuelta a la salla y se sentó con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en el respaldo del banquillo en una postura relajada. Kimimaro y Jugo por su parte decidieron ponerse detrás de el de pie y en guardia.

Algunas personas en la salla reconocieron al pelirrojo y palidecieron, algunos otros no se atrevían a mirar al grupo, el recuerdo de esa intención de matar muy fresca en sus mentes, hubo algunas chicas que los miraban con lujuria y ligeros sonrojos en las mejillas. Solo hubo una personas en toda la salla que los miro con emoción en sus ojos, y era cierto pelirrojo de Suna ansioso por pelear contra ellos.

Naruto cogió su calabaza y empezó a beber tranquilamente mientras estudiaba detenidamente a sus oponentes y estaba pendiente de los otros que iban a llegar. Aun les quedaba una hora antes del comienzo del examen, mejor aprovechar para reunir un mínimo de información.

 **XxxXxxX**

Minato en su despacho miro el reloj en su mesa de trabajo.

" _Ya casi es la hora, espero que Menma y Shio lo hagan bien._ " pensó con una sonrisa.

Minato iba a seguir con su trabajo pero una bocanada de humo exploto delante de su mesa y cuando se aclaro, un hombre estaba delante de el.

Esta persona media casi 2m , con el pelo de punta blanco y largo que alcanzaba sus lumbares junto con un hitai-ate con cuernos y el kanji de 'aceite' en su frente. Iba vestido con un gi verde bajo un chaleco fino de color rojo y tenia unas sandalias geta de madera en los pies.

"Ya era hora sensei." dijo Minato con media sonrisa.

Este hombre era Jiraya, el Gama Sennin, un de los Densetsu no Sannin.

"¿Minato, has hecho lo que te pedí?" preguntó con seriedad.

"Ya he avisado al consejo, solo falta reunirlos en la salla." dijo antes de hacer un gesto a sus AMBU ocultos en las sombras para que fueran a reunirlos a todos. "¿Ahora, vas a decirme porque tanto secretismo con ..."

"Le he encontrado."

El rubio se quedo en silencio en shock. "¿Que?"

"Tu hijo, Naruto, se donde esta."

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto bebió un largo trago de sake mientras seguía observando a la competencia. No estaba muy impresionado, había genin de Kusa, Taki, Ame, Suna y por supuesto Konoha. Entre estos grupos los únicos que habían destacado eran el equipo de Sabaku no Gaara y se fijo en un equipo de Oto (Sonido) que parecían ser interesantes.

Pero el pelirrojo y sus compañeros estaban esperando a unos equipos en particular, si la información que les había proporcionado el Raikage era cierta, había 4 equipos de novatos de Konoha que podrían llegar a valer la pena y entre esos 4, estaban sus hermanos.

El pelirrojo se había pasado los últimos 40 minutos pensando como debería abordar el tema. A pesar de estar furioso con sus progenitores, no podía estar enfadado con sus hermanos, a pesar de ser, en parte, la causa de su abandono, ellos no eligieron dejarlo a merced de Konoha. Pero al mismo tiempo, la idea de tener alguna relación con cualquiera que llevara el apellido Namikaze no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Naruto suspiro. " _Supongo que esperare a conocerlos antes de juzgar._ " se dijo a si mismo. A pesar de las múltiples dudas plagando su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la pequeña Mito. " _Puede no ser tan malo como yo pensaba._ "

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención (por millonésima vez), vio a un equipo de Konoha entrar y al fijarse mejor, vio al Hyuga de antes. El chico de ojos blancos cruzo su mirada con la suya y frunció el ceño de nuevo antes de desviar la mirada y irse a un rincón de la salla con su equipo.

Uno de sus compañeros era sin duda la persona más perturbadoramente excéntrica que había visto en su vida. El chico de 16 años tenia el pelo negro cortado como un tazón y ojos negros debajo de las cejas (#orugas) más grandes que había visto en su vida, llevaba un mono verde con calentadores naranja en los pies y unas vendas envolviendo sus brazos y manos, su hitai-ate de Konoha atado como cinturón.

Por suerte, la chica que los acompañaba era más normal, tenia el pelo marrón corto atado en 2 bollos y ojos verde oscuro, una camiseta china de color rosa, pantalones verdes largos y sandalias shinobi.

" _Un equipo curioso._ " pensó antes de volver a centrarse en la puerta. Si antes pensó que el chico con el mono verde era excéntrico, aun no había visto nada.

Para sorpresa, y total incredulidad, del equipo de Kumo, un rubio con el pelo de punta entro corriendo en la salla antes de detenerse en seco.

"¡Whoa, pues si que hay gente!" grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una chica de pelo rosa entro tras el rubio y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo envió de cabeza al suelo.

"¡Baka! ¡Dijimos que no llamaríamos la atención!" grito a pleno pulmón con una cara demoníaca. La chica debía tener doble personalidad porque de golpe su mueca furiosa cambio a una sonrisa nerviosa. "Disculpad las molestias." dijo inclinándose ligeramente.

Sasuke entro entonces en la salla suspirando por las tonterías de su equipo, seguido de cerca por 9 personas más, todos llevando el hitai-ate de Konoha

"Maldita sea Menma, no puedes estar tranquilo ni siquiera un segundo." regaño una chica rubia con 2 coletas laterales muy hermosa al rubio en el suelo.

"Olvídalo Shio, intentar cambiar a tu hermano es imposible, ademas de problemático." dijo un moreno con cara de perezosa.

Los 12 entraron en una pequeña conversación en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo los estaba mirando con cara de palo. Naruto reconoció al rubio enseguida por la descripción que le dio Hiruzen

"¿Chicos?"

"Hai Naruto-sama." contestaron los 2.

"¿Ese rubio de ahí es quien creo que es?"

"Las mismas marcas en la mejilla y color de ojos." justifico Kimimaro.

"Sin duda es tu hermano." añadió Jugo.

"... Quiza se cayo de cabeza al suelo cuando era pequeño."

"Seguro."

"Lo mas probable."

Los 3 no podían entender como siendo un shinobi, Menma se atrevía a vestir ese mono naranja neón. No solo era horrible a la vista sino que también era una invitación clara para cualquier shinobi para que le maten, solo un suicida se lo pondría.

El pelirrojo también se fijo que la chica que lo estaba reprendiendo tenia las mismas marcas en sus mejillas que Menma y el, pero sus ojos, en vez de ser azules eran violetas. No le hizo falta ser un genio para ver que era su otra hermana. Vio que también llevaba una ropa naranja pero solo la chaqueta y aun así, el negro predominaba. También tenia una falda de color negro con bordes naranja. En conjunto también era vistoso pero no tanto como su hermano

" **Dios bendito, gracias a dios que mi alma no acabo en ellos.** " dijo Kurama.

" _Bueno al menos ella tiene mas sentido común que Menma._ " se dijo mentalmente. " _Me pregunto cuando se darán cuenta de mi presencia._ "

"¡Vosotros, habéis si os calláis un poco!"

El que acababa de gritar era un chico de pelo gris y largo atado a una cola de caballo baja y ojos negros, llevaba gafas y su hitai-ate de Konoha atado en la frente. Vestía pantalones purpura junto a una faja amarilla atada en la cintura y una camiseta de manga corta blanca debajo de un chaleco purpura.

"Sois los 12 novatos recién salidos de la escuela ninja. ¿Verdad? No sois más que unos críos, no deberíais armar tanto jaleo." les dijo al grupo.

¿Quien te has creído que eres para hablarnos así?" grito Menma indignado.

El peliblanco se subió las gafas. "Me llamo Kabuto Yakushi..."

Kimimaro se tenso y la sorpresa era claramente visible en sus ojos.

Naruto sintió el malestar de su amigo y se giro para mirarlo. "¿Kimimaro, estas bien?" pregunto preocupado.

Kimimaro miro al pelirrojo. "No es nada Naruto-sama, solo me he confundido." contesto.

El Uzumaki levanto una ceja. "¿Confundido?"

"Si, creí que era alguien que conocí pero no puede ser el."

Naruto lo miro un poco más antes de asentir y darse la vuelta de nuevo. Mientras el albino tenia un pequeño conflicto interno. " _No puede ser él, es la mano derecha de Orochimaru, es imposible que sea un simple genin …_ " se dijo a si mismo pero volvió a mirar al ninja con gafas decidido a vigilarlo por si acaso sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas.

"¿En esas tarjetas también hay información sobre los aspirantes?" pregunto Sasuke llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Naruto estrecho sus ojos a sabiendas de lo que iba a hacer.

"Por supuesto que si, en el caso de los nuevos aspirantes puede que no tenga nada o solo información incompleta pero aun así no pierdes nada por preguntar. Dime cualquier cosa que sepas sobre los que te han llamado la atención y yo lo buscare" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Rock Lee de Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara de Suna y el equipo de Kumo." contesto sorprendiendo al grupo.

"Vaya si conoces sus nombres sera aun más rápido." dijo antes de buscar entre sus tarjetas. Naruto y su equipo escucharon atentos todo lo que decia por si había alguna información relevante sobre sus oponentes o sobre ellos.

" _Así que Rock Lee es un especialista en taijutsu y combate cercano, Gaara por otro lado es un misterio pero si a vuelto de cada misión sin un rasguño eso quiere decir que tiene una buena defensa o quizá un luchador a larga distancia..._ " pensó para si mismo.

"En cuanto al equipo de Kumo no hay mucho que pueda deciros, se inscribieron a ultima hora. Pero por si os interesa, sé han estado un año en servicio activo y su historial de misiones cumplidas son 20 de rango C , 5 de rango B, y 7 de rango A." dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

Toda la salla se quedo en silencio al oír la información de Kabuto, los pocos que estaban cerca del equipo Darui se alejaron ligeramente mientras temblaban y sudaban.

"¿Es una broma?" pregunto Sakura en shock hablando por el resto de su grupo.

La cara de Kabuto se puso seria. "No, he comprobado varias veces la información antes de venir, estoy 100% seguro de lo que digo. Aunque tampoco deberías sorprenderos tanto, después de todo su sensei es el infame Ranton no Darui, uno de los jonin de élite más poderosos de Kumo. Eso y también hay un genin muy particular que esta en ese equipo …"

"¿Un genin? ¡Solo por eso!" grito Menma.

Kabuto se le cayo el sudor por la nuca. "Oye déjame acabar, la verdad es …"

"¡Mi importa un cuerno si ese idiota a estado en misiones de rango A!" grito antes de girarse asía los demás aspirantes, como no veía ninguna insignia de Kumo decidió simplemente gritar mientras señalaba con el dedo a toda la multitud. "¡Escuchadme bien idiotas, mi nombre es Menma Namikaze y no pienso permitir que nadie me gane! ¡Y sobre todo tu ninja desconocido de Kumo, te voy a machacar!" grito con una sonrisa arrogante.

Todos los genin en la salla se quedaron mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido y la ira en sus ojos, soltando su intención de matar a pleno volumen. Los compañeros de Menma desde atrás lo estaban mirando como si fuera idiota, excepto cierta chica rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa y cierto sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero de pronto toda ese instinto asesino colectivo fue aplastado por uno más grande viniendo desde atrás.

Los aspirantes de a chunin se apartaron en masa dejando un camino claro para que Menma y los demás pudieran ver quien era el responsable.

Al fondo de la multitud, se pudo observar a Naruto con una mirada impasible, Jugo que tenia el ceño fruncido y Kimimaro con múltiples venas sobresaliendo por su frente y una expresión asesina en su cara, que era el que había lanzado su intención de matar por todo lo alto.

Menma se puso blanco de golpe, se quedo mirando al pelirrojo observando sus rasgos y luego miro su hitai-ate en la frente.

Detrás estaban el resto del grupo, los chicos que se habían quedado con la boca abierta en shock mientras reconocieron al hermano perdido de sus 2 amigos.

Las chicas por otro lado tuvieron una reacción bastante interesante. Para decirlo simple, todas se sonrojaron hasta las raíces al ver al pelirrojo. Su estilo de vestimenta no dejando nada a la imaginación. Sakura, Ino y incluso Shio se estaban comiendo con los ojos al Uzumaki, en cuanto a Hinata estaba sangrando por la nariz al ver una versión pelirroja y mas desarrollada físicamente que su amor platónico.

El albino miro al Namikaze fijamente. "Basura arrogante, voy a matarte por amenazar a Naruto-sama." murmuro en voz baja, pero a pesar de ello todos pudieron oírlo con claridad. Menma se puso aun más blanco.

Jugo mito por unos instantes más al rubio antes de girar la cabeza asía el pelirrojo. "¿Naruto-sama, esta seguro que estáis emparentado?" a pesar de que reconoció facetas similares en la personalidad de los 2, su inteligencia, en su opinión, era demasiado diferente.

Naruto no respondió, estaba mirando fijamente al rubio mientras hablaba con el zorro. "Kurama-nii, parece que nos han retado. ¿Me ayudas a darle una respuesta?" dijo divertido en su cabeza.

Kurama sonrió cruelmente. " **Por supuesto cachorro.** "

El instinto asesino inundo toda la salla, sofocando el del propio Kimimaro y para horror de todos los presentes que no le conocían vieron como la cara del pelirrojo cambiaba poco a poco.

Sus marcas en las mejillas se hicieron mas pronunciadas, sus colmillos empezaron a sobresalir por sus labios y su ojo azul se volvió rojo con una ranura. Lo peor vino cuando Naruto le dio una sonrisa amenazante a su hermano pequeño y le dio su respuesta en un tono gutural y profundo.

" **Acepto el reto.** "

XENDX

* * *

Hecho, como siempre un comentario o un like, no hacen daño, hasta la proxima.


	15. Chapter 15

Muy buenas gente, debo decir primero y ante todo que la encuesta esta cerrada y el ganador, (por un gran) son … las 2, por lo que a las 5 chicas que tenia planeadas se les suma Anko.

Dicho esto, siento haber tardado más que de costumbre, tenia puente aquí en España y quería tomarme unos días de descanso … y la razón por la que aun no he publicado el fic de Harry (por que es el que tocaba) es porque tengo que escribir una escena especifica y no me siento satisfecho con lo que he hecho, lo he reescrito unas 4 veces y sigue sin gustarme por lo que a los que seguís ese fic en concreto os pido un poco más de paciencia.

Dicho esto, respuestas a los review, pido perdona por adelantado para los que me hayas felicitado, gracias de corazón, pero espero que podáis perdonarme si solo contesto a las preguntas o similares ( contestar a más de 30 review es algo muy tedioso (T_T) )

Seirei Kenshin : lo siento pero no, Tayuya no esta en el harem.

Maria : no lo tengo pensado aun, aunque podría arreglar algo.

XxKoteixX : lo siento pero no, Konan no esta y no voy a reconsiderarlo, la chica tiene 20 años más que Naruto, prácticamente la edad de Minato y Kushina y Naruto no tiene complejo de edipo, lo digo ya para adelantar.

Maximillian F Prewett : pues … no lo sé, en un principio quería que fueran trillizos para poner el 'alma' aparte y sellar las dos mitades Yin y Yang en los otros dos, hice a Menma planeando que se quedara con Hinata el problema era el otro, no sabia muy bien como manejarlo y después de leer un fic donde Naruto estaba con su hermana decidí agregar a Shio como una de sus parejas. Fue más por comodidad que cualquier otra cosa (-_-)'

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 15 : Revelación y 1era primera prueba.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Minato estaba en la salla del consejo esperando la llegada de los demás miembros. Estaba con los codos apoyados en la mesa y frotándose las cienes mientras miraba con furia a su sensei. Jiraya estaba en medio de la salla con los ojos cerrados preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabia que seria una reunión muy movida. No le había dado detalles a su ex-estudiante, cosa que lo puso en un humor de perros. El peliblanco pensó que seria mejor soltarlo todo cuando todos estuvieran aquí reunidos para no tener que repetir las cosa, aunque en el fondo lo hacia para poder tratar con toda la mierda de golpe, el consejo iba a montar un alboroto.

La única otra persona presente en la salla era el propio Hiruzen Sarutobi que tenia una sonrisa que se negaba a desaparecer de su cara. Jiraya y Minato estaban bastante sorprendidos por el buen humor del anciano, hacia años que no había sonreído de esa manera y se preguntaron que era lo que le había puesto de tan buen humor.

La puerta de la salla se abrió y la primera en entrar fue Kushina que sin decir una palabra se fue directamente a ocupar el asiento para el clan Namikaze. La peliblanca no podía votar puesto que su marido, el líder del clan, era el Hokage, pero se le permitía en las reuniones para aportar su opinión como miembro representativo del clan Namikaze y para informar al resto del clan en substitución del Hokage que estaba demasiado ocupado. Una razón con poco peso, puesto que los miembros del clan Namikaze podían contarse con una sola mano, pero aun así nadie podía decir nada, era su derecho para sentarse en esa silla si le daba la gana.

Poco a poco el resto de los miembros del consejo fueron entrando y ocupando sus asientos. De nuevo, Minato no podía echar a los civiles puesto que la situación de su hijo era algo que también les había afectado (económicamente). Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la salla, los AMBU custodiando la entrada cerraron la puerta.

Minato se puso recto y miro a su sensei con total seriedad. "Bien, como sabréis, hace unos meses le encargue a Jiraya investigar los rumores que circulaban en Nami sobre mi hijo, estamos aquí para escuchar el informe." dijo Minato.

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia el Gama-sennin, Hiruzen tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para reprimir la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que quería formarse en su rostro. El peliblanco asintió. "Fui a Nami para infiltrarme entre la población y reunir información sobre Naruto y encontré varias cosas interesantes."

Shikaku frunció el ceño. "lo primero es lo primero. ¿Que puedes decirnos sobre el incidente de hace 3 años con el magnate Gato?" pregunto el Nara. Como comandante Jonin, todos en esta salla valoraban mucho su opinión y quería tener todos los datos presentes para poder juzgar y aconsejar en consecuencia.

"Los rumores que los mercaderes oyeron eran ciertos, Naruto dirigió una rebelión contra las fuerzas de Gato y se enfrento a Zabuza Momochi, solo, y lo derroto." dijo con un tono serio.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, habían esperado la posibilidad de que Naruto lo hubiera enfrentado realmente pero ¡¿SOLO?!

Danzo que supo disimular mejor su sorpresa fue el que tomo la palabra. "De modo que no eran solo rumores y podemos asumir que ha recibido entrenamiento shinobi." declaro.

"¿La pregunta es quien lo entreno?" añadió Shibi.

Jiraya decidió proseguir. "No se quien a podido entrenarlo, los aldeanos no sabían nada sobre su paradero los 6 primeros años de su desaparición por lo que no puedo especular quien fue su sensei." dijo desanimando un poco al consejo. "Tampoco puedo decir mucho sobre sus habilidades, la única vez que ha peleado en un lugar publico fue en la plaza del pueblo donde tuvo lugar el primer enfrentamiento de Naruto y su grupo con los ninjas mercenarios que Gato contrato. Uso una técnica Doton para ensartar a los mercenarios mientras 2 sus compañeros rescataban a un hombre que iba a ser ejecutado. Después de eso, los aldeanos se dieron a la fuga y no volvieron hasta que el combate termino. Aoi Rokusho con sus genin así como los hermanos demonio, Gozu y Meizu, ya estaban muertos."

"Podemos suponer entonces que Naruto tiene una afinidad Doton … ¿Que puedes contarnos sobre sus compañeros?" pregunto el Kage pero cuando vio la cara de su sensei contraerse unos instantes empezó a preocuparse.

Jiraya trago duro antes de tomar la palabra de nuevo. "El pelinaranja, Jugo, al parecer tiene algún tipo de Kekkei Genkai que le permite cambiar su cuerpo en … una especie de monstruo por falta de un mejor termino." dijo dejando a una audiencia desconcertada. "Veras, es capaz de ennegrecer su piel para blindar su cuerpo y cambiar sus brazos en hachas o cuchillas, por no decir que también aumenta de tamaño y su fuerza también. Fue Jugo quien asalto el palacio del Daimio y mato a la mayoría de los soldados antes de rescatar al Daimio. No tengo ni idea de que tipo de linea de sangre es, cabe la posibilidad de que sea una nueva pero no puedo precisarlo sin verlo yo mismo."

Todos se quedaron fascinados y curiosos por esta habilidad, nunca habían oído algo así. "¿Esa información a sido confirmada?" pregunto Homura. Jiraya asintió. "Razón de más para traer de vuelta a Naruto Uzumaki al pueblo. Si mal no recuerdo, en el reporte de Hatake, subrayo el hecho de que el chico era el líder de su grupo. Si el Heredero Uzumaki vuelve también vendrán sus compañeros y sus lineas de sangre con el." dijo con una sonrisa contenida.

Cierto era que la idea de tener a semejante combatiente en sus filas los atraía mucho, ninguno más que los civiles que podrían esperar convencerlo para crear su propio clan aquí en Konoha y elevar su estatus social. "¿Que hay de sus otros compañeros?" pregunto un civil deseoso por saber si los otros también tenían un Kekkei Genkai.

"Había una chica, pelirroja con gafas, al parecer era capaz de detectar a los enemigos que se acercaban a varios cientos de kilómetros. Su nombre es Karin Uzumaki." dijo suspirando al final sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

El caos estallo en la salla. Aunque habían sabido que una pelirroja acompañaba al grupo pensaron que era solo eso, una pelirroja, no una Uzumaki, se suponía que Naruto era el ultimo ahora que su madre y hermanos habían sido … 'exiliados' según las tradiciones y leyes del clan.

"¡Silencio!" grito Minato. Le hecho un ojo a su esposa que parecía bastante conmocionada antes de volver a centrar su atención en Jiraya. "¿Estas totalmente seguro?" recibiendo un asentimiento de su sensei suspiro. "Ya veo. ¿Que puedes decirnos del ultimo integrante de su grupo? Por lo que sabemos, eran 4 en total."

Todos vieron con incredulidad como el peliblanco empezó a sudar nervioso. "En serio Minato, no se como tu hijo a conseguido reclutarlo, si Jugo ya me parecía un monstruo, este ultimo chico estoy seguro de que lo es." dijo con un ligero tono de miedo.

Koharu lo miro confundida. "¿Que te hace decir eso?"

"El nombre del ultimo miembro de su grupo es Kimimaro Kaguya."

Un escalofrió recorrió a todos los presentes que tenían alguna experiencia en el campo shinobi (excepto cierto anciano que se veía bastante divertido por toda la situación aunque nadie lo noto). Los civiles los miraron confundidos. "¿Hokage-sama, cual es el problema?" pregunto un civil.

Minato no se atrevió a abrir la boca, demasiado preocupado por saber en que estaba pensando su hijo por juntarse con uno de esos sedientos de sangre, Kushina no estaba mejor. Danzo decidió darles una explicación. "El clan Kaguya era clan de renombre en Kiri, eran conocidos por su destreza en la batalla y su sed de sangre sin limites. Literalmente, un Kaguya por si solo valía mas en el campo de batalla que 10 jonin juntos. Eran como demonios que no paraban de luchar hasta que su enemigo estaba muerto o perdían la vida, y siempre lo hacían con una sonrisa en sus rostros." dijo en un tono sombrío. Habría dado lo que fuera para tener, ni que fuera, a uno solo de esos guerreros entre sus fuerzas personales. Los civiles se vieron un poco aterrados.

"Pero se suponía que estaban todos muertos. El clan fue exterminado cuando asaltaron Kiri, es lo que desencadeno las purgas de sangre y la guerra civil de Kiri." refuto Hiashi, que uno de esos fanáticos de la batalla siguiera vivo y suelto por ahí no era bueno para nadie

Jiraya negó con la cabeza. "Uno sobrevivió y ese chico es la prueba viviente, pero parece ser más tranquilo que sus parientes. Eso, o Naruto lo mantiene con una corea bien apretada."

"¿Naru-chan?" pregunto Kushina sorprendida.

"Si, al parecer Jugo y Kimimaro le han jurado lealtad a tu hijo." le dijo a la madre peliblanca.

Todos se quedaron con la mandíbula colgando, el pelirrojo había conseguido 'domar' a uno de esos maníacos de la batalla, eso, y el otro fenómeno.

"¡Esta bien!" grito el Yondaime antes de que otro escándalo pudiera estallar. "De nada nos sirve toda esta información si no sabemos donde encontrarlos por lo que, Jiraya. ¿Has podido encontrar alguna información sobre el paradero de mi hijo y su grupo?" pregunto en un tono serio. Aunque mentalmente estaba a punto de saltarle encima y sacarle las respuestas a golpes. Llevaban media hora con este interrogatorio y quería ir directamente al punto importante, sobretodo cuando sabia que Jiraya había encontrado a Naruto … o sabia donde estaba.

El peliblanco suspiro sabiendo en que pensaba su ex-alumno y sobretodo previendo la reacción que iba a tener. "Conseguí colarme en el palacio del Daimio de Nami sin alertar a la guardia y pude hacerme con su correspondencia …" se quedo callado unos instantes y miro a Minato con tristeza. "Para hacerlo corto, se donde esta Naruto pero nuestras posibilidades de recuperarlo son bastante escasas." Las caras de todos los presentes se iluminaron por un instante antes de que la sorpresa, la suspicacia y, en algunos casos, el miedo aparecieran al escuchar la ultima afirmación.

"¡¿Recuperarlo?!" grito Kushina en pánico temiéndose lo peor.

"¿Podría ser más especifico Jiraya-sama?" pregunto Shibi.

Jiraya estaba con la cabeza agachada sin saber como darles la difícil noticia pero Danzo estrechó su único ojo mientras reflexionaba en voz baja. "Recuperarlo … supongo que debemos asumir que o bien a sido capturado o en el peor de los casos, se a unido a otra aldea shinobi ..." murmuro para si mismo aunque todos en la salla lo oyeron.

Las sospechas del viejo lisiado mandaron una ola de pánico en el corazón de todos los presentes, ambas conjeturas eran malas, muy malas, y todos miraron al peliblanco esperando respuestas. Jiraya por su parte no se atrevió a mirar a nadie pero aun así respondió. "El segundo … Naruto se a unido a ..."

"Kumo."

El silencio reino en la salla del consejo durante unos segundos, no debido a la respuesta que oyeron sino por la persona que la soltó como si nada. Jiraya y todos los presentes miraron de golpe a Hiruzen que tenia su pipa en mano y una expresión indiferente en su rostro. Aunque en el interior, el anciano estaba asiendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse en sus caras, hacia mucho que quiso darles una lección por la infancia que tuvo Naruto, esta iba a ser su pequeña venganza.

"S-s-si, es ve-verdad esta en … ¡Espera un momento!¿Como lo has sabido?" Grito a pleno pulmón Jiraya cuando se recupero del shock, llevaba 2 meses buscando información sobre el paradero de su ahijado y su sensei le suelta la información como si nada.

"¡Hiruzen! ¿Desde cuando lo has sabido? ¿Quien te a dado la información?" exigió Minato mientras miraba al anciano con una expresión mortal. Todos estaban mirando al anciano como si fuera un traidor.

El Hokage retirado simplemente dio una calada a su pipa con total tranquilidad antes de contestar. "Desde esta mañana y nadie me lo ha dicho." dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "La verdad, era un poco difícil no ver el hitai-ate de Kumo en su frente, aunque debo admitir que por un momento no lo reconocí." una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa se formo en su cara. "Ese pequeño pelirrojo que conocia se a convertido en un hombre."

Todos miraron a Hiruzen como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza hasta que sus cerebros entendieron el significado de declaración y la confusión se convirtió en incredulidad. "Hiruzen." el anciano giro su cabeza hacia Kushina. "Mi hijo … esta aquí." en un tono esperanzado

Hiruzen la miro fijamente unos instantes. "Si, fui a desayunar con él y sus compañeros esta mañana y me dijo que estaba participando en los exámenes chunin." afirmo.

Una nueva conmoción estallo en la salla pero Kushina ni se dio cuenta, su cabeza era un remolino de emociones y no sabia como sentirse. Estaba eufórica al saber que su hijo estaba tan cerca, triste de que no se haya molestado en buscarlos a ella y su familia, aterrada por como iban a encontrarse y de lo que pensara de ella y los demás. La cara de la peliblanca estaba en blanco, sin saber que emoción reflejar en ella.

Minato por su parte tenia los ojos como platos, a pesar de las emociones que sentía, había una cuestión más apremiante de la que ocuparse, su hijo participaba en los exámenes.

"¡Tenemos que traerlo ante el consejo!"

"¡No importa si esta con Kumo, su lugar esta en Konoha!"

"¡Que alguien llame a los AMBU, que nos traigan al chico!"

"¡No vamos a hacer nada!" grito Minato.

Todos miraron a su Kage como si se hubiera vuelto loco. "¡¿Que?!"

"Hokage-sama tiene razón, mientras el chico participe en los exámenes chunin es intocable, el tratado entre las villas referente a los exámenes es claro, si no respectamos las reglas nos arriesgamos a una guerra abierta con Kumo y con cualquier otra aldea shinobi que quiera participar en nuestra contra." explico Danzo de mala gana.

Todos se quedaron en silencio procesando la información, en resumen, el pelirrojo estaba a su alcance por primera vez en 9 años y no podían hacer nada para que se quede.

La peliblanca se levanto y miro con furia impía a su marido y al viejo tuerto. "¿Pretendes que me quede sin hacer nada cuando mi hijo a quedado atrapado en las garras de esos malditos?" pregunto en un tono mortal. Minato y Danzo empezaron a sudar temiendo por sus vidas.

Kushina seguía guardando un gran rencor hacia Kumo incluso después de 2 décadas. Cuando apenas era una genin, fue secuestra por ordenes del Sandaime Raikage que tenia una insana obsesión con el clan Uzumaki y quería recrear dicho clan en su aldea. Por suerte Minato la rescato a tiempo pero nunca olvido ese incidente.

Por suerte para ambos hombres, Hiruzen decidió retomar la palabra. "Para tu información, Naruto se unió a Kumo por voluntad propia." la peliblanca se giro de golpe mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "No se porque te sorprendes, Konoha, Suna y Iwa estaban fuera de la mesa por obvias razones, Kiri estaba en medio de una guerra civil por lo que solo quedaba Kumo. Ademas, el hecho de que trataran a sus jinchuriki con más respeto que en otras aldeas le ayudo a tomar su decisión." finalizo mirando con ojos penetrantes a todos los presentes. Nadie se atrevió a sostener la mirada de reproche del anciano, sobretodo Kushina, las palabras del anciano le habían sentado como un martillo golpeándola.

"¿Que hacemos entonces?" pregunto Choza nervioso.

Minato cerro los ojos y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que estaban casi blancos. "Nada."

 **XxxXxxX**

Menma estaba sudando la gota gorda, estaba de mierda hasta el cuello. El chico se había levantado esta mañana dispuesto a comerse el mundo y arrasar en los exámenes chunin, había quedado con los demás delante de la salla del examen y se fue directo hacia la academia para esperarlos. El rubio se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura en la entrada y decidieron entrar juntos, se habían encontrado con ese pequeño genjutsu para despistarlos y queriendo impresionar la pelirrosa, grito a los cuatro vientos la trampa. El problema fue que dicho genjutsu estaba para descartar a los genin que no merecían participar en el examen y al descubrir la tapadera había aumentado la competencia … y también recibió un puñetazo de parte de la chica que le gustaba. Luego vino una situación bastante divertida, un chico llamado Rock Lee había retado a Sasuke a una pelea y el Uchiha aceptó. La situación fue bastante cómica desde su perspectiva, el chico con las cejas pobladas acabo dándole una paliza a su ex-amigo, a Menma le habría encantado ver más pero el combate fue interrumpido por el jonin sensei de Rock Lee … y luego tuvo que ver el genjutsu más escalofriante del mundo mientras estudiante y maestro gritaban sobre su juventud con un fondo mostrandoles una puesta de sol.

Menma se estremeció, no quería a ver algo así en su vida. El caso, que después de asegurarse que el Uchiha no estaba demasiado herido fueron a reunirse con sus demás amigos. El Namikaze quiso hacer una entrada confiada por lo que se adelanto a los demás y entro de sopetón en la salla … solo para recibir otra golpe de la pelirrosa por llamar la atención de forma innecesaria. Luego conoció a ese chico majo, Kabuto, que les ayudo un poco al darles algo de información sobre la competencia, la verdad, es que estaba bastante emocionado al oír los perfiles de Lee y ese chico de Suna, pero cuando oyó que la mayor amenaza era en realidad un equipo de Kumo se enfureció.

El chico sabia que su madre había sido secuestrada cuando era pequeña por Kumo, y Hinata, su buena amiga, también había sufrido la misma situación cuando era pequeña. Menma odiaba a Kumo por ese simple hecho y quiso dejar en claro que iba a patearles el culo personalmente … y fue a partir de ahí que la situación se fue a la mierda.

El instinto asesino que sintió casi le hace cagarse en los pantalones, la gente se aparto de golpe y fue cuando lo vio. Un peliblanco afeminado que lo miraba como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza, un gigante pelinaranja mirándolo como si fuera tonto y por ultimo, un pelirrojo con marcas en los bigotes.

La mente del chico se quedo en blanco en cuanto vio a Naruto, reconociéndolo en el acto (vamos, que sus rasgos faciales eran inconfundibles), pero un nuevo instinto asesino se desato por toda la salla, y el causante fue el propio Naruto que lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante.

 _Acepto el reto_

Luego aparecieron los examinadores que procedieron a repartirlos por la salla para hacer un examen escrito y apuntaron las reglas en la pizarra al frente de la salla y ahora el rubio se encontraba mirando con horror las preguntas mientras el recuerdo de su, horrible, primer encuentro con su hermano mayor/gemelo seguían frescos en su mente. Sin olvidar …

Menma miro hacia atrás.

Un kumo-nin peliblanco que estaba justo detrás de él lo estaba mirando con ojos intensos que decían a gritos '¡MATAAAR!'

Volvió a girarse, y luego miro asía su izquierda.

Unas filas más lejos estaba Shio mirándolo con un puño en alto y apretándolo tan fuerte que se podían ver las vendas resaltadas y capto el mensaje de inmediato. 'Te voy a machacar.'

El rubio giro la cabeza hacia delante.

" _Mierda, esto no puede ir peor._ " pensó.

Menma no era el único que tenia la cabeza hecha un lio, Shio que estaba respondiendo a las preguntas como podía, tampoco pudo evitar pensar en el desastroso primer encuentro que tuvo con el pelirrojo. " _¡Menma-baka, porque no podía mantener la boca cerrada! Ahora todos van a ir a por nosotros y encima Naru-nii nos odia._ " pensó deprimida y furiosa.

El pelirrojo también había hecho una gran impresión en los demás concursantes.

" _Problemático._ " pensó Shikamaru mientras observaba discretamente a Naruto.

" _Ese es el hermano de Menma … no se parecen en casi nada._ " pensó Choji.

" _O dioses, el hermano de Shio esta tan bueeeeeno. ¡NO! Ino mala, ya tienes a Sai … pero esta tan¡NOOOOO!_ " la chica Yamanaka estaba teniendo problemas de decisión.

" _Mierda, la simple presencia de ese tipo grita alfa a pleno pulmón..._ " pensó Kiba.

" _Mis insectos están zumbando por la simple presencia de esa persona, sera mejor no acercarse._ " pensó Shino.

" _Me pregunto si Menma-kun se ve así debajo de la ropa..._ " mientras recordaba los músculos del pelirrojo, la simple idea hizo que sangrara por la nariz de nuevo.

" _¡Dios! ¡El hermano de Shio!_ " era lo único en lo que podía pensar Yakumo. Había sido amiga de la rubia desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre había sabido que su sueño era traer a Naruto de vuelta a su 'casa' y estaba preocupada sobre lo que debía pensar su amiga en este momento.

" _Shio..._ " Sai también estaba preocupado por su compañera de equipo.

" _¡No entiendo como es posible, ese baka-pelirrojo tiene el pelo mas bonito y brillante que yo!_ " pensó la pelirrosa enfurecida.

" _Naruto Uzumaki, estoy deseando enfrentarme a él._ " pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa emocionada.

Kimimaro y Jugo también tenían algunas ideas pasando por su mente.

" _Mataaaaaar..._ " pensó mientras intentaba hacer un agujero en la cabeza de Menma con su mirada.

" … _hecho de menos a Biri ..._ " pensó mientras pensaba en su pájaro al que había dejado en Kumo.

Naruto por su parte estaba tranquilamente sentado en su sitio con los brazos cruzados, su hoja de examen completada. No había sido muy difícil para el pelirrojo ver el objetivo del examen, debido a la disposición y las reglas era bastante evidente para cualquiera que supiera leer entre lineas.

Las reglas del examen eran las siguientes:

-Los participantes no pueden bajo ningún motivo pelear entre ellos durante el examen, a menos de que reciban esa orden de sus examinadores, el incumplimiento sería el ser reprobado.

-Los participantes entran con diez puntos al examen, y su prueba consta de diez preguntas (cada pregunta tiene como valor un punto) y la prueba está basada en la reducción de puntos. Si hay una falla, un punto será retirado. Por ejemplo, si todas las preguntas son contestadas correctamente, el participante tendrá diez puntos. Si uno falla en tres, el participante entonces tendrá siete puntos. El éxito o fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo.

-para aprobar el examen, el equipo debe tener una nota conjunta de 20 o mas.

-Si un examinador se da cuenta que uno de los participantes hace trampa, tiene como penalización el restarse dos puntos de su examen por cada intento.

-Si un miembro del equipo saca cero, todo el equipo suspenderá.

Para cualquier ninja con dos dedos de frente, era fácil ver el verdadero objetivo del examen : copiar sin ser descubierto. El pelirrojo supuso que los examinadores ponían a prueba su capacidad para reunir información sin ser descubiertos, las preguntas del examen eran demasiado difíciles para un genin y incluso un chunin. Debía haber algunos examinadores infiltrados entre los aspirantes para poder las respuestas y ser copiados por los demás.

Naruto no tuvo problemas en reunir la información, por suerte para el las paredes, las sillas y incluso los pupitres estaban hechos de madera. El chico creó un Moku Bushin (clon de Madera) discretamente debajo de la mesa y este se fusiono con la madera para reunir la información. El clon se coloco en el techo y observo las hojas del examen antes de volver con el original y manipulando la madera del escritorio creo unos surcos en la madera y las respuestas aparecieron sobre la mesa como si hubiesen sido talladas en ella. Luego, Naruto envió a su clon a hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros, sabiendo que no tenían ninguna habilidad decente para reunir información. Kimimaro era un maestro en el arte del sigilo pero de nada le servia en esta situación donde tanta gente podía verlo, en cuanto a Jugo, su s capacidades y su senjutsu le permitían borrar su presencia de manera casi perfecta pero de nuevo, a plena vista, era completamente inútil.

Los 3 escribieron las respuestas en menos de 10 minutos y observaron el resto de los candidatos para pasar el rato. El problema era que no consiguieron completar todas las respuestas, quedaba la 10 pregunta que iba a ser dada en los últimos 15 minutos del examen, algo que preocupo un poco al pelirrojo. Aunque tampoco podían hacer mucho, solo les quedaba esperar y distraerse viendo como los examinadores iban expulsando poco a poco la mayoría de los participantes. Era francamente divertido para el Uzumaki ver como los idiotas intentaban quejarse solo para recibir una paliza y ser echados a patadas de la salla. Por ello, decidio beber de su calabaza y disfrutar del espectáculo.

También le resulto entretenido mirar a Menma, incluso estando varias filas detrás de él, podía ver la ansiedad y el sudor frio corriendo por su cuerpo y con Kimimaro mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos tampoco ayudaba. Era realmente sorprende el como no se dio cuenta del verdadero objetivo de la prueba. También se dio cuenta que la chica Hyuga a su lado intento pasarle las respuestas como pudo … solo para ser rechazado con una sonrisa por el rubio.

Suspiro. " _¿Es realmente tan estúpido?_ " no sabia lo que se habían dicho entre si pero el lenguaje corporal era bastante claro y las acciones evidentes.

Naruto entonces percibió a alguien mirándolo fijamente, al centrarse en la sensación no tardo mucho en descubrir al culpable...

Ibiki Morino.

El hombre llevaba una gabardina de color negro sobre una chaqueta gris con pantalones a juego y la tela de su hitai-ate de Konoha cubría toda su cabeza junto a unos guantes en las manos, tenia una mandíbula cuadrada, ojos negros y cicatrices en la cara. El líder de la división I+T lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Naruto iba a admitir que se sorprendió al ver al hermano de Idate como examinador del examen aunque también le sorprendió que lo estuviera mirando de esa manera. El pelirrojo no podía distinguir del todo lo que sentía el examinador, no solo a través de los ojos sino también a través del ojo de Kagura, pero pudo deducir que era algo entre la curiosidad, la ansiedad y, extrañamente, un placer sádico … bastante raro.

Aun así el Uzumaki supuso que tenia que ver con su hermano y el incidente con Aoi Rokusho, no conocía a Ibiki y no podía llegar a otra explicación razonable para que lo mirara de esa manera (a menos que tuviera algún problema con Kurama y quisiera matarlo) por lo que decidió arriesgarse con algo.

Los ojos de Ibiki se abrieron como platos cuando vio al pelirrojo sacar la Raijin no Ken de su manga izquierda y la hizo girar en su mano unas cuantas veces antes de volver meterla dentro de su manga.

El examinador salio de detrás de su pupitre y se avanzo hacia delante llamando la atención de casi todos en la salla. Ibiki se acerco hasta Naruto y se planto delante del chico, con solo la mesa de madera separandolos, y se inclino para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Sufrió?"

Fue solo una palabra pero Naruto sabia exactamente a quien se referia : Aoi Rokusho. El hecho de que tenia la espada del Nidaime Hokage significaba que estaba muerto. El ex-chunin de Konoha había engañado al hermano de Ibiki para robar la Raijin no Ken y cuando la tuvo en sus manos se dio a la fuga hacia Ame. Ibiki fue el que lo persiguió esperando compensar el error de su hermano pero fracaso. Ibiki fue capturado y torturado, por lo poco que el pelirrojo sabia por lo que supuso que para el hombre delante de el era algo muy importante y personal.

Una sonrisa salvaje y sangrienta apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki y dio un trago de sake antes de contestar. "Como una perra."

Ibiki no dijo nada, simplemente se puso recto y volvió a su lugar, aunque de camino todos los que pudieron ver la sonrisa sanguinaria tuvieron un escalofrió corriendo por sus espaldas. Esa expresión era digna del mismísimo diablo.

El examinador se puso delante del pupitre del maestro y miro a los genin restantes en la salla."¡Muy bien gusanos! Dejad vuestros lapices y escuchad, a partir de ahora, empieza la 10ma pregunta. Pero antes os explicare las normas de la pregunta."

Ibiki iba a seguir pero el sonido de las puertas abriéndose capto la atención de todo el mundo. Naruto se giro y vio que era uno de los compañeros de Gaara que había pedido antes permiso para ir al baño. Le pareció muy sospechoso que el examinador que le acompañaba, no podía percibir su chakra.

"Vaya eres un chico con suerte, estaba a punto de explicar la 10ma pregunta. ¿Has acabado de jugar con tus muñecas? ¡Siéntate de una vez!"

Kankuro abrió los ojos de golpe y se apresuro a volver a su sitio mientras sudaba. " _Mierda, a descubierto a Karasu._ "

"¡Muy bien! Para empezar, debéis saber que vosotros podéis elegir si queréis intentar contestar a la pregunta o no."

Naruto frunció el ceño " _¿Que estará tramando?_ "

Temari salto. "¡¿Como que podemos elegir?! ¡¿Que pasara si decidimos no contestar?!" grito.

Ibiki los miro a todos con ojos intensos. " Si elegís no intentarlo, vuestros puntos quedaran automáticamente reducidos a cero. Quedareis suspendidos y con vosotros, los otros miembros de vuestro equipo." explico con dureza.

"¡¿Como?!"

"¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!"

"¡¿Así como va a elegir alguien no intentarlo?!"

"Todavía falta otra norma..." añadió mientras una empezaba a sonreír cruelmente. "... si elegís intentar responderla y fracasáis en el intento, no podréis volver a presentaros a los exámenes chunin, seréis genin de por vida!" dijo gritando al final.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Ibiki en shock.

"¡Esa norma es estúpida!" grito Kiba "¡Esto esta lleno de gente que se a presentado un montón de veces a este examen!"

El examinador solo se rió en voz baja, causando escalofríos a todos los que lo oyeron excepto algunos pocos.

"Es una pena, este año las normas las decido yo." dijo con una expresión condescendiente. "Pero claro, siempre podéis retiraros y volver a intentarlo en las próximas convocatorias." Ibiki observo con satisfacción a su publico, había conseguido lo que se proponía. "Bien, los que elijan no arriesgarse que levanten la mano, deberán abandonar la salla junto a sus compañeros."

Una ola de nerviosismo, presión y duda se abalanzo sobre los candidatos, muchos sudaban debido a los nervios mientras otros miraban a sus compañeros en busca de ayuda.

Kimimaro y Jugo no fueron la excepción, aunque lejos de estar nerviosos miraron a su líder en busca de orientación. Naruto solo les sonrió y asintió con tranquilidad cosa que aplaco a sus compañeros y se relajaron mientras esperaban a que Ibiki dijera la 10ma pregunta.

"¡Yo! ¡Yo me retiro!" grito un genin.

"Numero 50 esta suspendido, 130 y 111 deben acompañarle." dijo uno de los examinadores sentados en los laterales.

"¡Yo … yo tambien me retiro!"

"¡Yo también!"

"Lo siento chicos."

"¡Me retiro!"

"43 suspendido."

"89 y 23 fuera."

"99 suspendido. ¡3 y 178 fuera!"

Shio empezó a entrar en pánico mientras observaba a los genin levantando la mano uno tras otro. La duda empezó a apoderarse de la mente de la rubia mientras se preguntaba que debería hacer. En un momento de curiosidad, giro la cabeza para mirar a su hermano gemelo que estaba sudando la gota gorda con una expresión estreñida en la cara. Trago duro viendo como Menma estaba en el mismo barco que ella, luego miro más atrás para ver como estaba su hermano mayor pelirrojo. La chica abrió los ojos como platos, el miedo y la duda esfumados cuando vio a Naruto.

El Uzumaki tuvo a que contenerse para no estallar a carcajadas, aun asi una pequeña sonrisa se le estaba escapando, era hilarante." _Con razón es el jefe del departamento de I+T, les a comido la cabeza como a unos idiotas._ " el chico desde luego tenia que respetar a Ibiki, con unas cuantas palabras había conseguido tener a mas de ¾ comiendo de la palma de su mano, infundiéndoles miedo. Era tortura psicológica en su máxima expresión.

" **Me cae bien.** " dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

" _Vaya estas despierto, pensé que te resultaría aburrido observar esta parte del examen._ " pensó divertido.

" **Yo también, pero el estilo de ese tipo me gusta, los tiene a todos a punto de cagarse en los pantalones. Jajajaja.** " grito el biju en la cabeza del Uzumaki, cosa que le hizo sonreír un poco más amplio.

La chica Namikaze no entendía en que estaba pensando Naruto, aquí estaban ante una decisión que iba a afectar a sus carreras y él estaba tan tranquilo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero su atención fue desviada hacia su otro hermano cuando, su horror, le vio levantar la mano poco a poco.

Naruto también lo vio y una profunda decepción se apodero de él. "Así que es hasta aquí donde puedes llegar."

Cuando la mano de Menma estaba bien alta, la cerro de golpe contra el pupitre. "¡Que nadie se atreva a subestimarme, no pienso salir con el rabo entre las piernas!" grito a pleno pulmón llamando la atención de todos. "¡Voy a intentarlo y me importa un pimiento si me paso la vida siendo un genin porque de todas formas acabare siendo Hokage, aunque sea por pura fuerza de voluntad!"

El silencio reino en la salla. "Os estáis jugando vuestro futuro en esta elección, aun estáis a tiempo de retiraros." insistió una vez mas Ibiki.

"Yo no me retracto de mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja." dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

" _El tiene valor, lo tengo que reconocer._ " pensó Sasuke con media sonrisa.

" _Eres un idiota._ " pensó Sakura con una sonrisa amable.

"Sin duda ese es Menma." pensó Shio con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Los compañeros de Menma sonrieron con confianza al oír las palabras de su amigo, su vigor y valor de vuelta pero no eran los únicos, las palabras del rubio habían motivado a los demás presentes en la salla. O al menos casi todos, la mas notable de esas excepciones era Naruto Uzumaki.

El pelirrojo se quedo mirando a su hermano con cara neutra, aunque por su cabeza se estaba desarrollando una conversación bastante curiosa.

" **¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ese payaso, Hokage! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!** " Kurama estaba tumbado de espaldas riéndose a carcajadas.

" _Sabia que era un idiota sin cerebro y sin ninguna perspectiva de la vida real pero esto es demasiado._ " pensó con dureza.

" **No me extraña, ese chico esta mas verde que el culo de un saltamontes. Apostaría mis 9 colas a que ni siquiera a visto un cadáver o a tenido su primera muerte.** " dijo con desprecio mientras se levantaba.

" _Hokage … lo dice como un idiota sin entender su significado real ni la responsabilidad que conlleva._ " pensó decepcionado del chico, realmente eran muy distintos.

" **Deja de comerte el cerebro por nada, la vida real siempre acaba golpeando a los cretinos como él, y lo hace de forma dura y sin piedad.** "

Naruto asintió mentalmente a su hermano zorruno y volvió a prestar atención. Vio como Ibiki miro a sus compañeros examinadores antes de volver a dirigirse a la multitud. "Muy bien, la suerte esta echada y debo deciros a todos … que habéis superado la primera prueba."

Todos se quedaron de piedra, mirando incredulos a Ibiki mientras procesaban lo que les acababa de decir.

"U-u-un momento … ¿Estamos aprobados de golpe? ¡¿Y la 10ma pregunta?!" grito Sakura.

Ibiki sonrió de oreja a oreja. " La 10ma pregunta nunca a existido, consistía en la decisión que acabáis de tomar."

"¿Como?" pregunto Sai desconcertado.

"¡Un momento! ¿Que pasa con las nueve preguntas, es que no servian para nada?" pregunto/grito Kiba indignado.

"Si que han servido, eran para probar vuestra capacidad de obtener información." dijo desconcertando a algunos. "Las preguntas eran demasiado difíciles, solo aptas para ser respondidas por jonins. Con eso claro, la única opción para responder correctamente, aparte de ser un celebrito …" dicha declaración golpeo a cierta pelirrosa como un martillo. "… era buscar las respuestas en los demás. Tenia a dos de mis hombres infiltrados entre vosotros con las respuestas correctas y esperaba que obtuvierais la información de ellos." dijo mientras dos personas entre los candidatos saludaron con una sonrisa. "Básicamente, este examen se hizo para copiar."

Una gran parte de los participantes se sorprendieron a más no poder pero hubo uno que tuvo que hacerse el engreido. "¡Jajaja estaba más claro que el agua!" grito Menma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

" _Si claro/_ _ **Si claro**_ " pensaron Naruto y Kurama sudando un poco por el ridículo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

"Para los idiotas que fueron descubiertos, fueron eliminados claro esta." dijo mientras se quitaba el hitai-ate y como Naruto habia sospechado, Ibiki tenia el cráneo afeitado, lleno de cicatrices, quemaduras horrible y marcas de clavos. "En ocasiones la información es más valiosa que la propia vida. Lo que veis es solo un ejemplo de lo que os puede pasar si os atrapan mientras estáis en una misión para recolectar información."

Todos miraron horrorizados al examinador, mas de uno tuvo que contenerse las ganas de vomitar por la simple visión de la cabeza mutilada.

"Suponia que las marcas serian horrible, pero eso..." Naruto pensó simpatizando un poco con Ibiki. Después de pasar los 6 primeros años de su vida siendo apaleado y torturado por su condición de jinchuriki, si no fuera por Kurama, seguramente estaría mucho peor que el Morino. El único rastro de esos días oscuros era la cicatriz vertical que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo donde estaría una cuenca vacía sino fuera por el regalo de Hagoromo.

Ibiki volvió a ponerse su hitai-ate antes de proseguir. "Con esto dicho, habéis superado el primer obstáculo, os deseo suerte en la próxima prueba." dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero Ibiki cambió de cara rápidamente y miro hacia la ventana. No era el único pues Naruto también había sentido el chakra de una persona aproximándose a gran velocidad.

La ventana que estaban mirando los dos se rompió de golpe, un intruso entrando a través de ella. Todo paso bastante rápido, el intruso que estaba envuelto en sabanas negras desplegó estas con la ayuda de los kunai. La tela acabo colgada (con Ibiki detras de ella) y una bella mujer se planto delante de todos los participantes. Llevaba una gabardina de color canela, una minifalda naranja y una armadura de rejilla en forma de camiseta apretada y medias por la que se podía ver fácilmente la piel de la mujer y resaltaba sus curvas y sus pechos copa DD. Tenia el pelo violeta atado en una coleta en forma de pila, ojos grises y su hitai-ate en la frente.

"Soy la encargada de la segunda prueba, Anko Mitarashi. ¡Seguidme!"

Todos se quedaron de piedra, la mayoría de los hombres sangrando por la nariz mientras que las chicas miraban con furia impia mesclada con envidia.

"Sigo aquí." dijo Ibiki mientras salia detrás de la pancarta gigante. Anko se sonrojo medio avergonzada, medio furiosa porque su jefe de departamento había arruinado su impresionante entrada (desde su punto de vista.

La pelimorada empezó a mirar a los participantes. "78 en total. ¿Has dejado pasar a 26 equipo? Te estas ablandando" dijo regañandole.

"Este año tenemos muchos con talento." aseguro sonriendo.

"Da igual, yo me encargare de que más de la mitad suspendan la próxima prueba." dijo con una sonrisa depredadora asustando a muchos.

 **XxxXxxX**

Ibiki se encontraba recogiendo las hojas del examen para mirar un poco los resultados después de que los candidatos se marcharan con Anko. Hubo una en especial que quiso ver.

El examinador se acerco para coger la hoja de Naruto y empezó a mirar. "Respuestas perfectas palabra por palabra." pensó satisfecho pero hubo algo que llamo su atención. Al mirar hacia la mesa vio que la madera habia sido tallada, las respuestas escritas en ella. "Que extraño … porque iba a … " abrió los ojos bien grandes antes de darse la vuelta y mirar en los lugares donde Kimimaro y Jugo se habían sentado, las hojas estaban de lado y pudo ver fácilmente que la madera de las mesas también había sido tallada con las respuestas en ella. "Curioso, debe ser así como se han pasado la información pero como lo habrá hecho." pensó dudoso antes de volver a mirar la hoja de Naruto.

Hubo una pequeña inscripción abajo del todo y cuando la leyó se sorprendió por completo.

 _Ibiki_

 _Deberías visitar Cha no Kuni, la ciudad de Degarashi es un buen lugar para reunirse con la familia._

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Ibiki salio de su conmoción y sonrió de corazón. " _Naruto Uzumaki, realmente te la debo por esto._ " pensó. Era hora de arreglar las cosas y de reunirse con su hermano después de tantos años.

 **XxxXxxX**

Kushina entro en su casa con aire abatido sin saber que hacer o pensar, las noticias que escucho en la salla del consejo la habían afectado en gran medida. Llevaba 4 años deseando encontrarse con su hijo y disculparse por cometer el mayor error de su vida y ahora que le tenia a su alcanze no sabia que hacer.

Por una parte, podría encontrarse con el y hablar libremente siempre y cuando no viniera en representación del consejo y/o de Minato como Hokage. El problema era que tenia miedo.

Miedo de lo que iba a pensar de ella.

Miedo de lo que iba a decir.

Miedo de ser rechazada.

Kushina se debatía entre las ansias de correr donde estaba su hijo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y correr lo más lejos que pudiera para no tener que sufrir el posible odio de su hijo. La peliblanca se odiaba a si misma por ser tan cobarde y no poder asumir las consecuencias del abandono de Naruto.

Las lagrimas estaban amenazando por derramarse por sus mejillas hasta que un grito la saco de sus pensamientos. "¡Kaa-chan!"

La mujer se preparo a tiempo para recibir el misil rubio que se lanzo sobre ella y la cogió en sus brazos. "¿Mito-chan?"

"¡Le he visto, he visto a Onii-chan!" grito llena de felicidad.

Por un momento Kushina no entendió cual era el problema, veía a Menma todos los días, hasta que se acordó de un pequeño detalle. Mito llamaba a su trillizo más pequeño 'Menma-nii', la persona a la que siempre se refería como 'Onii-chan' era … "¿Naru-chan?" pregunto con los ojos como platos.

La niña pequeña asintió repetidamente. "Si, estaba jugando con Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon cuando unos ninjas malos se metieron con nosotros." Kushina tuvo que contenerse para no soltar su instinto asesino por toda la salla. "Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de pegarme pero Onii-chan llego y me salvo con sus amigos." explico en un tono de pura alegría.

El corazón de la madre se hablando al pensar en como Naruto defendió a su hermana pequeña. "¿Como es?" pregunto.

Mito sonrió de oreja a oreja impaciente por contarle lo increíble y impresionante que era su Onii-chan.

 **XxxXxxX**

El equipo Darui junto al resto de los participantes siguieron a Anko hasta la entrada de un bosque espeluznante rodeado por vallas de acero . Podían ir perfectamente los ruidos y sonidos causados por bestias salvajes procediendo del bosque que junto al ambiente oscuro aumentaban el ambiente terrorífico.

La pelimorena se dio la vuelta y miro a todos los presentes con una sonrisa sádica. "Aquí es donde tendrá lugar la segunda prueba, el campo de entrenamiento nº44 :el bosque de la muerte."

Naruto se quedo mirando los arboles del bosque con cara de palo mientras detrás de él Kimimaro y Jugo se miraron entre si, sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaban cada uno.

" _Un Bosque ..._ "

" … _con Naruto-sama …_ "

"... _esta prueba ya esta ganada._ " pensaron los dos al final.

" **No podrían habértelo puesto más fácil.** " resoplo Kurama.

Naruto suspiro. " _Esto va a ser muy aburrido._ " pensó con fastidio. La primera prueba fue entretenida pero esperaba tener al menos algo de accion en la segunda. No era un maníaco de las batallas pero le gustaba combatir por el placer de hacerlo pero visto el entorno en el que iban a enfrentarse, esta prueba iba a ser demasiado fácil.

Naruto como un usuario Mokuton era capaz de sentir la vida y el chakra a través de los arboles, junto a su Ojo de Kagura, el pelirrojo iba a saber exactamente donde se encontraban los equipos en todo momento. Por no decir que si empezaba a usar su Mokuton, iba a ser una masacre absoluta. El equipo Darui iba a tener una ventaja tan aplastante que ni siquiera era divertido.

"¡Menuda chorrada, no me da ni pizca de miedo!" los tres se giraron de golpe para mirar a Menma que se estaba metiendo con la supervisora.

"Vaya, veo que estas muy animado." dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Pero entonces en un rápido movimiento saco un kunai de su manga derecha y lo lanzo rápidamente antes de usar un shunshin y colocarse detrás del rubio. "Los críos como tu son los primeros en morir." dijo y entonces empezó a lamer la mejilla de Menma donde se podía ver un pequeño corte sangrando por culpa del kunai. "Espero que acabes bañado en esa sangre roja que tanto me gusta." dijo en éxtasis.

Todos miraron a la pelimorada aterrados no solo por su comportamiento, la velocidad de la mujer era tal que solo unos pocos habian conseguido verla moverse.

Naruto se quedo mirando la escena un poco confundido, no por el comportamiento de esos dos, sino por el suyo propio. Sin darse cuenta, el Uzumaki había estado apunto de saltar para parar el kunai y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Naruto se obligo a relajarse. " _¿Porque he hecho eso? Iba a proteger a Menma. ¿Significa eso que me importa?_ " tenia varios pensamientos pasando por su cabeza, preguntándose que debia pensar de sus hermanos. Naruto y su equipo se habían encontrado con Mito y el pelirrojo iba a admitir que era adorable y no le importaría llegar a conocerla. Por otra parte, Menma había resultado ser un niño ruidoso y insoportable pero por alguna extraña razón, no le importaba que fuera así. Shio era una incógnita, no había hablado con la chica pero sentía que quería hablar con ella.

" **La realidad es esta Naruto, si realmente no te importaran, ni siquiera les habrías hecho caso, fuiste amable con la pequeña y a pesar de que el rubio es un idiota, ibas a ponerte delante de ese kunai para protegerlo. En el fondo, te importan, aunque nunca los hayas conocido.** " dijo sabiamente el biju de 9 colas.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe al oír las palabras de su hermano, iba a contestar pero otra escena capto su atención.

Un ninja de Kusa se había colado detrás de Anko y le devolvió su Kunai con su lengua. A pesar de ser asqueroso, Naruto frunció el ceño por una cuestión completamente diferente. "Jugo, Kimimaro, debemos tener cuidado con ese." dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

"¿Porque? No parece nada del otro mundo." dijo Jugo confundido.

"Esta suprimiendo su chakra a niveles chunin, es bastante bueno en ello, no me habría dado cuenta sino fuera por el sentimiento repugnante de su chakra." dijo asqueado. Podía sentir la codicia, el odio, la ambición desmedida, había sentido chakras oscuros desde que se unió a Kumo pero el de este individuo era de lejos, el más maligno que había sentido en su vida.

Los dos se tensaron por un momento antes de asentir.

Luego del pequeño incidente, Anko procedió a repartir unas hojas de consentimiento, al parecer siempre había numerosas muertes dentro del bosque durante la segunda prueba y dichas hojas eran para que Konoha no cargara con la culpa por las diferentes muertes.

Luego les explico mediante un mapa la disposición del bosque de la muerte y les dijo el objetivo del examen. Era una prueba de supervivencia en la que los participantes iban a tener que reunir un conjunto de rollos, el rollo del cielo y el rollo de la tierra, y llevarlos a la torre en el centro del bosque. Todos los equipos empezarían con un solo rollo y iban a tener que pelear para conseguir el otro. Siendo 26 equipos, iba a haber 13 rollos del cielo y 13 rollos de la tierra.

"En resumen, tenemos que llegar a la torre en el centro del bosque en menos de 5 días con un conjunto de rollos y con todos los miembros vivos de nuestro equipo … no es muy difícil" pensó encogiéndose de hombres.

También había una norma crucial, estaba prohibido abrir los rollos hasta llegar dentro de la torre.

Naruto no tuvo problemas con eso y espero a que lo llamaran a su equipo, de mientras iba observando al resto de la competencia de forma analítica.

" _No veo realmente ninguna amenaza, los únicos equipos que parecen remotamente peligrosos son el equipo de Suna y el de ese ninja de Kusa. El equipo de Oto parece competente y parece que el equipo de Konoha con ese Hyuga podría dar una buena lucha._ "

" **El chakra de ese tipo, Gaara, me recuerda al de alguien…** " murmuro el zorro.

" _¿Kurama-nii?_ " pregunto preocupado.

" **No es nada, tranquilo, debo haberme equivocado.** " dijo aunque no en un tono muy convincente.

Naruto se sintió curioso por el comportamiento del biju pero lo de dejo de lado cuando su equipo fue llamado para recoger su pergamino.

Los 3 se avanzaron hasta la pequeña tienda de campaña cubierta para que los otros equipos no pudieran ver lo que estaba pasando y entregaron sus formularios de consentimiento firmados a los examinadores bajo la atenta mirada de Anko. El examinador que los recogió, les tendió entonces un rollo del cielo pero Naruto en vez de cogerlo hizo algo que conmociono a todos los presentes excepto sus compañeros.

Naruto se mordió el dedo indice derecho y empezó a trazar matrices sobre su pecho izquierdo a toda velocidad con cara perezosa. Los examinadores miraron con asombro como el pelirrojo iba trazando con su sangre matrices por gran parte de su pecho desnudo (que cierta pelimorena estaba admirando sin vergüenza) como si fuera fácil y sin mirar.

Los 4 se quedaron pasmados hasta que Naruto acabo y cogió el rollo del brazo tendido del examinador y lo coloco sobre su pecho izquierdo antes de hacer el mudra del carnero "Fuin" En una explosión de humo, el pergamino había desaparecido y un remolino de color rojo estaba tatuado en el pecho izquierdo del Uzumaki.

Sin decir nada más los 3 kumo-nin salieron para esperar a que los acompañaran a una de las entradas del campo de entrenamiento por lo que se perdieron la mirada curiosa de Anko le estaba mandando al pelirrojo.

XENDX

* * *

Lo de siempre si os a gustado, dejadme un like o si queréis preguntar algo, dejadme un review

PS: he notado que últimamente cuando cuelgo mis capítulos por Internet, a veces, faltan palabras por alguna razón, si notáis algo así por favor avisadme


	16. Chapter 16

Muy buenas gente, aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo.

Review:

Como siempre gracias para aquellos que me feliciten y me alegra que os haya gustado. Por otra parte siento lo de las faltas de ortografía, decídmelo para que no las repita.

Seirei Kenshin : Jiraya si que va a recibir una buena lección, pero Tsunade no, no tenia nada que ver con el sufrimiento y el abandono de Naruto. Si, Menma es idiota pero vas a conocer un poco a Shio en este capitulo.

Manytag73589 : si, si que lo ara pero más adelante en la historia. En cuanto al Rinnegan, ya lo indique unos 3 capítulos hacia atrás, y no, no tiene las 5 afinidades, tiene 4 aunque si canaliza el chakra de Kurama puede llegar a usar jutsus katon. En realidad cualquiera puede llegar a usar los 5 elementos es solo que con una afinidad natural, los jutsus de dicho elemento son más potentes.

Ajintaker : si Anko esta en el harem.

Omnipotente Vargas : Hinata va con Menma.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 16 : Hermano mayor.**

 **XxxXxxX**

El equipo Darui se encontraba frente a una de las 44 entradas al bosque de la muerte, faltaban pocos minutos para que la prueba empezara y estaban esperando a que la puerta con rejillas se abriera. Por desgracia para Naruto, la espera le estaba dando tiempo para pensar en su situación, una situación que involucraba a sus hermanos y a sus 'padres' biológicos'.

El pelirrojo tenia clara una cosa, estaba furioso con sus padres. Furioso por que lo abandonaron, furioso porque por su culpa sus primeros años de vida fueron un infierno pero sobretodo, furioso porque consideraron que era mas importante tener un jinchuriki entrenado que cuidar de su propio hijo. El Uzumaki no era tonto, sabia que entre Kushina, Jiraya y Minato podrían haber encontrado una mejor solución que simplemente abandonarlo. ¿Habría sido difícil? Desde luego, Naruto no era ciego al odio sin medida que tenia antes su hermano zorruno, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, puede que incluso Kurama hubiera intentado maquinar planes para matarlo y escapar de su prisión. Hasta cierto punto podía entender los hechos. Por desgracia, eso también significaba que Naruto entendió la elección que hicieron Minato y Kushina.

Eligieron la opción fácil, dejarlo atrás.

Solo de pensarlo el ojiazul sentía como la sangre le hervía de rabia pero al mismo tiempo sentía una profunda tristeza.

Como un Uzumaki y por sus propias experiencias en la vida, consideraba que la familia era lo más importante. Pero no solo la relacionada con la sangre, desde luego amaba a Karin como a una hermana, pero también quería a Jugo y Kimimaro como si fueran sus hermanos. Ellos dos fueron la familia que había elegido. Preferiría cortarse las venas y tirarse de cabeza al infierno antes de siquiera considerar abandonarlos o traicionarlos. Por ello, al pensar en Kushina, una Uzumaki no menos (bueno, EX-Uzumaki) lo único que podía sentir, ademas de una furia sin medida, era asco y desprecio.

Como ser humano, como persona, se sentía decaído al pensar que sus padres biológicos eligieron antes al pueblo que a el mismo. Por unos instantes la parte racional y cínica que le hacia un shinobi pensó que Minato estaba justificado al pensar antes en el pueblo que en si mismo. Era el Hokage, era lo que se esperaba de él. Pero no tardo en ser aplastada al recordar que, literalmente, había abandonado Konoha en su momento de mayor necesidad. Simplemente no entendía porque lo hizo, había algo que le faltaba, una pieza clave en el rompecabezas pero era incapaz de ver lo que era.

Luego estaban Menma y Shio, sus hermanos gemelos. A pesar de que había aprendido de arriba a abajo las reglas del clan Uzumaki y sabia que, al ser rubios, significaba que no eran de su clan, había algo en su interior que le hizo … no lo sabia, y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Por una parte, no eran de la familia, habían elegido seguir las ideas de sus padres en dejarlo atrás y habían pagado el precio, jamas serian miembros del clan Uzumaki. Por otra parte, tenían su edad, habían sido recién nacidos cuando Minato y Kushina tomaron la decisión de dejarlo atrás y por ello no podía culparlos. Otra parte de si mismo también podía entender que hubieran decidido escuchar las palabras de sus padres en vez de pedirles que fueran a por el cuando fueron mas grandes y maduros para entender de su situación. ¿Eran sus padres después de todo, sino podían confiar en ellos, en quien podían confiar? Aunque quisiera negarlo, una parte de él quería llegar a conocerlos antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Por ultimo, estaba la pequeña Mito. La niña pequeña había nacido cuando Kushina había perdido su derecho a ser llamada Uzumaki supuso Naruto. Geneticamente hablando, solo podía reconocer a la chica como una parienta muy distante. El ADN de Mito (así como el de Menma y Shio) tendría solo pequeños rastros comunes con el de Naruto, lo que compartían con Minato pues su ADN Uzumaki era inexistente debido a que los genes habian sido suprimidos dentro de Kushina, su madre. Menma y Shio como maximo podian llegar a ser sus medio hermanos y aun así no estaba del todo seguro que fuera el termino exacto. El ADN de Naruto había ido cambiando poco a poco desde que nació, sus genes Uzumaki sustituyendo poco a poco a su ADN Namikaze haciendo de él un Uzumaki pura sangre. Como bien sabia no existía un media sangre, o eras Uzumaki o no lo eras. Claro, el proceso no era perfecto sino seria prácticamente una copia masculina de su madre cuando aun era pelirroja, seguía teniendo pequeños rasgos de Minato, como el color de ojos entre otras cosas.

Claro, este era su punto de vista científico.

El lado emocional del pelirrojo podía recordar perfectamente como la pequeña niña se aferro desesperadamente a su cuello, temerosa de que iba a desaparecer. El lenguaje corporal que había visto en Mito le indicaba claramente una cosa, ella se preocupaba pero él. Si era amor fraternal u otra cosa no sabría decirlo pero sentía que podría darse la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Mito era inocente en todo esto.

En conclusión, estaba cabreado, triste, confuso y muy, MUY, susceptible.

Kimimaro y Jugo observaron a su líder preocupados, a pesar de que solo podían ver su espalda podían percibir fácilmente que el pelirrojo estaba en un estado de animo muy malo.

Naruto se vio obligado de vuelta a la realidad cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe. El pelirrojo cargo de frente adentrándose en el bosque seguido de cerca por sus dos compañeros.

El equipo siguió saltando en linea recta de árbol en árbol mientras observaban los alrededores. Los arboles eran de un tamaño desproporcionado, fácilment veces más anchos y grandes que cualquier otro árbol que hayan visto en cualquier otro lugar. Bueno no era del todo cierto, Naruto había visto arboles de un tamaño similar en el bosque cerca del valle Yonkaze y había creado arboles de un tamaño similar durante su entrenamiento con jutsus Mokuton pero estos eran arboles naturales.

O eso habría pensado cualquier otra persona. Naruto sabia mejor.

El pelirrojo podía percibir fácilmente el chakra increíblemente potente dentro de la madera de los arboles así como en todo el entorno. Era el mismo tipo de chakra que percibió en el bosque cerca del hogar del clan Tengu. Pero a diferencia de ese ultimo cuyo chakra era potente pero tranquilo, el que percibió en el bosque de la muerte era claramente violento y incluso lleno de odio. Sojobo le había contado como Hashirama habia creado el bosque donde solía entrenar de vuelta en el valle Yonkaze y Naruto supuso que también fue el que creo este bosque.

Mientras avanzaban el Uzumaki percibió los diferentes seres vivos a través de sus habilidades como sensor y pudo sentir con claridad como el bosque había afectado a los animales. Años alimentándose y viviendo dentro de este bosque los había cambiado, eran más fuertes y mas violentos. Naruto no queriendo una confrontación guió a su equipo de forma segura evitando las diferentes amenazas que podía sentir.

Después de un buen rato, el pelirrojo se detuvo en un claro después de asegurarse que no había peligro cercano y se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus compañeros.

"¿Muy bien chicos como queréis hacer esto?" pregunto

Kimimaro se encogió de hombros. "Podemos hacer esto bastante rápido y ir directamente a la torre."

"No creo que sea buena idea." los dos giraron la cabeza para mirar a Jugo. "Durante la primera prueba tuvimos que dar nuestros formularios con nuestros nombres ademas de que reconocieron a Naruto-sama durante la primera prueba. Konoha ya sabe que estamos aquí y podrían intentar algo en cuanto estemos en la torre." argumento.

El pelinaranja tenia un buen punto, Naruto preferiría no juntarse demasiado con cualquier persona que sea del pueblo.

Aunque Kimimaro no estaba de acuerdo con su amigo. "Te estas olvidando de un pequeño detalle, Danzo Shimura. Supongo que no habrás olvidado lo que nos dijo Raikage-sama."

El albino también tenia un buen punto, A les había advertido sobre el viejo halcón de guerra y sus fuerzas especiales RAIZ. Danzo podía pensar que sus operaciones encubiertas no habían sido detectadas jamas pero se equivocaba. Kumo era muy consciente de la existencia de RAIZ, era solo que no podían probar que existía. El líder del pueblo les había advertido que tuvieran sumo cuidado dentro del pueblo para no ser capturados por los hombres de Danzo o podrían acabar en un programa de cría para engrosar las futuras tropas del bastardo. Los 3 sabían que el poder del anciano había sido reducido en gran medida hace 4 años cuando el Hokage descubrió que el programa seguía activo y lo desmantelo pero cabía la posibilidad que el anciano hubiera empezado el proceso de nuevo.

Era mejor ir con pies de plomo.

"Mientras estemos en este bosque podre saber si se acerca alguien a nosotros, no tenemos que preocuparnos por algún ataque sorpresa. Pero Jugo tiene un punto, preferiría evitar el riesgo de esos agentes RAIZ. Por mucho que quiera un buen combate tenemos que mantener nuestras habilidades ocultas el máximo tiempo posible. La perspectiva de ser detenido por algún miembro de Konoha no me gusta pero si llegamos a eso Darui-sensei siempre puede interferir como nuestro sensei y podremos seguir manteniendo nuestras habilidades en secreto un poco más." dijo el pelirrojo.

Jugo asintió sin problema, Kimimaro no estuvo de acuerdo sobretodo si las consecuencias implicaban que Naruto tuviera que aguantar la presencia de esa escoria de Konoha pero si era lo que el deseaba, aceptaría su decisión.

Naruto iba a retomar la palabra pero se detuvo de golpe. "¿Naruto-sama?" pregunto el albino preocupado.

"Acabo de percibir unos equipos cerca de aquí." dijo antes de saltar de nuevo a los arboles seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

2 minutos más tarde posados encima de los arboles observaron la pequeña batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en el suelo. Vieron a 3 equipos de Konoha, todos vestidos de pies a la cabeza con un mono negro y sus hitai-ate atados a la cabeza. Estaban discutiendo lo que parecía ser su curso de acción, el equipo Darui concluyo que habían formado una alianza provisional.

"En ese caso esta decidido, vamos a ir a por los novatos primero, sera fácil." dijo el que parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo.

"¿Estas seguro Yoru? A excepción de la chica de pelo rosa y el tipo pálido son todos herederos o hijos de algún jefe de clan. No creo que sea buena idea meterse con ellos." dijo otro un poco nervioso.

Uno de ellos resoplo. "¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?"

El genin de antes lo miro enfadado. "¡Claro que no! Son los 12 novatos, aficionados, pero sus padres pueden ser un dolor en el culo."

"¿Porque no mejor ir a por el demonio?" propuso otro.

Todos se quedaron mirando al que había sugerido eso como si fuera idiota.

"¡¿Estas loco?! No has oído lo que ese chico Kabuto dijo, completaron 7 misiones de rango A. Ese pelirrojo es el hijo perdido de Hokage-sama, meterse con él es prácticamente un suici..."

"¡A la mierda! Me da igual lo que digan, puede llamarse a si mismo Naruto Uzumaki o lo que sea pero sigue siendo un puto demonio, si lo matamos seremos héroes."

Naruto y Jugo abrieron los ojos preocupados y miraron hacia donde se encontraba el albino.

No estaba.

" _Mierda/Mierda._ " pensaron antes de volver a mirar asía abajo.

Como sospechaban, Kimimaro aterrizo tranquilamente en medio de los 9 genin. Todos se sorprendieron y saltaron hacia atrás preparados para luchar. Kimimaro por su parte solo se quedo en medio de ellos sin hacer nada, su flequillo oscureciendo sus ojos.

Uno de Konoha-nin reconoció al albino. "¡Es uno de los compañeros del demonio!" grito.

Kimimaro empezó a temblar, apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que empezaron a crujir.

Los 3 equipos pensaron que el Kaguya tenia miedo y sonrieron de forma arrogante, demasiado pendientes del enemigo que tenían frente a ellos para mirar hacia arriba donde se encontraban Jugo y Naruto. Aunque esos dos no estaban preocupados por ello, Naruto se había sentado sobre la gran rama y cogió su calabaza preparándose para observar el espectáculo mientras Jugo se quedo de pie detrás de su líder.

El líder provisional de los 3 equipos dio un paso adelante. "Vaya pero si eres la perra del demonio, que tal si nos dices donde esta tu maestro y te prometemos una muerte rápida." dijo en un tono confiado mientras los demás sonrieron. Viendo al albino temblando había sembrado la duda sobre las afirmaciones de Kabuto. ¿7 misiones rango A? ¿Este cobarde? La información debía ser falsa. Esa idea les hizo confiados con que podrían ocuparse de él y después irían a por el demonio y el tipo grande que iba con él.

La confianza no tardo en desaparecer cuando sintieron una presión brutal sobre ellos, se sentían sofocados por la intención de matar dirigida a ellos. Kimimaro levanto la cabeza poco a poco y pudieron ver la furia impía tras esos ojos. "Cucarachas, basura insignificante como vosotros no merecen siquiera pronunciar el nombre de mi maestro. Vuestros pecados deberán ser pagados con sangre." dijo en un tono mortal.

Los 9 se estremecieron y empezaron a entrar en pánico, pero el sentimiento fue rápidamente substituido por la sorpresa cuando el albino desapareció. Todos se quedaron mirando el mismo lugar hasta que un ruido los alerto y todos giraron sus cabezas … solo para ver a uno de sus compañeros decapitado, su cabeza rodando un poco más lejos.

La mente en blanco, el resto no podía procesar lo que acaban de ver pero un nuevo ruido los alerto girándose más rápido que antes y vieron a otro de los suyos muerto de la misma forma. Uno de ellos grito asustado pero fue silenciado rápidamente por Kimimaro, la cabeza del cobarde volando por los aires mientras el resto del cuerpo se convertía en una fuente de sangre.

Todos pudieron ver para su incredulidad una hoja afilada de color blanco saliendo desde la palma derecha de su futuro verdugo.

Dándose cuenta finalmente que estaban siendo asesinados, los 6 miembros restantes empezaron a moverse, desesperados por huir. Por desgracia para ellos, el albino retrajo su espada improvisada dentro de su brazo y levanto la mano y apunto asía el grupo mientras saltaban. En pleno vuelo, Kimimaro disparo sus falanges apuntando a la cabeza.

Solo sobrevivió uno, los 5 proyectiles de hueso atravesaron los cráneos de sus compañeros y salieron del otro lado clavándose en su cuerpo. El ultimo genin superviviente grito desesperado y adolorido mientras caía, los cuerpos de sus amigos siguiéndole mientras era rociado por la materia cerebral para su horror. Con 2 huesos habiendo perforado las piernas se arrastro desesperado por alejarse de ese monstruo.

"¿A donde vas?" pregunto Kimimaro de forma retorica.

No debería haberlo hecho, el genin de Konoha debería haber seguido arrastrándose en vez de girar la cabeza.

Pero lo hizo y entonces lo vio.

Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del albino, podría haber parecido amable, cariñosa incluso, si no fuera por esos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par reflejando el inmenso placer morboso que sentía ante esta matanza.

El genin grito mientras las lagrimas caían a raudales por sus ojos.

Kimimaro soltó una pequeña risita empeorando aun mas la imagen aterradora que estaba presenciando su victima. "Gusanos como tu actuáis tan arrogantes hasta que se os recuerda vuestro lugar." dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar.

"¡Atrás, aléjate!" mientras se arrastro mas rápido con sus manos.

El chico lucho desesperado, podía sentir como la muerte se cernía detrás de él. No se atrevía a girarse, no se atrevía a luchar, no se atrevía a nada, su instinto de supervivencia dominando completamente cualquier pensamiento coherente. Siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas a través del suelo hasta que un pie presionando su espalda con fuerza lo detuvo.

Estaba paralizado, sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo hasta que el mismo pie que lo aprisiono le dio la vuelta quedándose boca arriba, y sus ojos lo vieron de nuevo.

La única parte racional que le quedaba no pudo evitar comparar al albino al dios de la muerte reclamando su vida con una sonrisa enfermiza.

"Piedad ..."

La sonrisa de Kimimaro se ensancho aun más. Naruto le había enseñado a valorar la vida y respetar a las personas que se lo merecían, era bastante diferente a los miembros de su clan. El albino no mataba por placer a inocentes y no buscaba activamente derramar sangre, disfrutaba de un buen combate y hacia mucho que había aprendido el sentido de la moderación.

Pero a sus ojos, cualquier persona que insultara o amenazara al hombre que le había dado una nueva oportunidad en la vida no eran personas dignas de ser respetadas ni valoradas. Eran insectos, seres insignificantes que debían desaparecer por sus pecados.

"Tu misera existencia quedo condenada en el momento en el que insultaste a mi señor, el precio de tu afrenta es la muerte." dijo antes de flexionar su brazo derecho con la palma en su dirección. De un movimiento de empuje, la misma hoja de hueso salio disparada de su palma empalando la cabeza del pecador y atravesando la placa de metal de su frente como si fuera mantequilla.

Desde las ramas de los arboles, Naruto había observado la carnicería mientras bebía su sake. Este tipo de situaciones habían ocurrido tantas veces que ya se había acostumbrado al gore y la muerte que dejaba su amigo a su paso cada vez que alguien lo insultaba. Claro, el pelirrojo no siempre permitía que Kimimaro matara a cualquiera que lo insultase, generalmente le paraba los pies si era un civil o alguien que había hablado por una razón valida. Por desgracia para los 9 ninjas muertos, hacia mucho que se había hartado que lo llamaran demonio y no tenia ni una pizca de compasión para aquellos que lo llamaban así y deseaban su muerte. Demasiados recuerdos malos que preferiría dejar atrás.

Jugo por su parte tampoco sintió simpatía por los 9 Konoha-nin, sabia que Naruto había sufrido injustamente por culpa de personas como ellos y en su opinión, cualquiera que pudiera odiar por el simple hecho de odiar no tenia cabida en el mundo que pretendía crear el hombre al que seguía. El pelinaranja iba a admitir que su amigo albino a veces exageraba las cosas pero esta no era una de ellas.

Naruto suspiro. "Genial, no llevamos ni un día y ya se ha desvelado una de nuestras ventajas." murmuro mientras miraba hacia unos arbusto.

Detras de los matorrales se encontraba el equipo 10 que había presenciado toda la masacre. Los 3 estaban temblando de miedo rezando a cualquier dios que conocían que no los descubrieran.

En un principio habían pensado en robarles los pergaminos, a pesar de ser compañeros de Konoha, este examen se regia por la ley del más fuerte. Habían conseguido colarse detrás de un arbusto para observar mejor a sus objetivos y Shikamaru había empezado a tramar un plan hasta que los 9 genin habían empezado a hablar sobre Naruto. Luego apareció el albino y todo se fue a la mierda.

Shikamaru, Choji e Ino observaron como los 3 equipos eran masacrados de forma sucesiva y rápida por ese heraldo del Shinigami. El chico con su habilidad macabra había perturbado completamente al equipo 10. No podían moverse, no se atrevían a hacerlo. Observaron toda la matanza sin mover un solo musculo viendo como el Kumo-nin segaba vida tras vida, todo con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru estaba viendo como el albino registraba los cadáveres. En busca de los rollos lo más probable, mientras que su cabeza trazaba más de 100 planes de fuga en caso de que los descubrieran. No podian, era imposible. ¿Si Kimimaro ya era un monstruo en términos de fuerza que tan fuerte era Naruto?

Pensando en el pelirrojo, el Nara giro la cabeza hacia los arboles y su corazón se paro de golpe antes de empezar a batear frenéticamente. El único ojo visible del Uzumaki estaba plantado en él.

Los había visto.

Estaban jodidos.

Durante unos segundos ambos genin se quedaron mirando a los ojos, uno con tranquilidad, el otro con un sudor frio respirando de forma frenética temiendo su muerte..

Ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada hasta que Kimimaro volvió a subir a la misma rama donde estaban sus compañeros y le tendió los rollos a su líder. "Naruto-sama tenemos 2 rollos de la tierra y 1 rollo del cielo." dijo con las manos extendidas tendiéndole el botín.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Shikamaru unos segundos más antes de romper el contacto visual y coger los rollos. "Gracias Kimimaro." dijo antes de guardarlos dentro del sello en forma de remolino rojo de su pecho izquierdo.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirar donde se encontraba el arbusto y miró a Shikamaru a los ojos.

Jugo y Kimimaro se quedaron mirando al Uzumaki confundidos. "¿Naruto-sama ocurre algo?" pregunto Jugo mientras miraba en la misma dirección que su señor. Kimaro y Jugo desde su posición no podían ver al Nara.

El equipo 10 pensó que su hora había llegado pero no podían moverse, estaban paralizados por el miedo.

Pero para su gran alivió Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta. "No es nada. Vamos." dijo antes de saltar en dirección a la torre, seguido por sus compañeros.

Cuando el equipo Darui abandono el lugar, la tension se rompió de golpe.

Ino empezó a sollozar de forma descontrolada, mientras intentaba ahogar los sollozos.

Choji vomito a un lado, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

Shikamaru se dejo caer de culo respirando aliviado, su cabeza trabajando a mil por hora.

"Porque nos a dejado vivos, podría habernos matado y se habría hecho con otro rollo. ¿No quería molestarse? ¿Tuvo piedad? ¿Porque?" a pesar de la confusión interna del Nara tenia una cosa muy clara.

Hoy había visto la muerte a la cara y vivido para contarlo.

De vuelta con los Kumo-nin, Naruto estaba pensando en el chico que había visto detrás de los arbustos, era uno de los genin que entro en la salla de la primera prueba con su hermano. El pelirrojo había podido ver sin problemas el miedo en sus ojos y se pregunto que coño estaba haciendo en este examen. Estaba más que claro que no había matado a nadie en su vida, si ni siquiera había tenido su primera muerte porque demonios había querido participar en este examen.

El chico y su equipo habían tenido suerte de que no necesitaran su rollo, tenían 2 conjuntos para ellos mismo. Pero tampoco habría sido tan malo para ellos, no habría dejado que Kimimaro los matara, era uno de los amigos de su hermano, a pesar de que seguía intentando aclarar sus sentimientos, preferiría no ser odiado por Menma y Shio por haber matado a un amigo suyo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenia curiosidad por saber que tal les iba y por ello, se concentro. El pelirrojo uso su conexión con el bosque junto al Ojo de Kagura para intentar encontrar el chakra de los dos rubios mientras seguía saltando de rama en rama. Siguió de la misma manera hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras aterrizaba en un rama y se quedo plantado en ella.

Kimimaro y Jugo se sorprendieron por la parada repentina de su líder y aterrizaron junto a él mientras lo veían preocupados. "¿Naruto-sama, se encuentra bien?" pregunto Jugo.

Naruto no le hizo caso en vez de eso se centro en sus capacidades de detección. Podía sentir el chakra de Menma y Shio a unos kilómetros desde su posición. Los 2 estaban juntos con sus compañeros, podía reconocer vagamente su chakra. El verdadero problema y lo que le asustó fue que estaban terriblemente cerca del ninja de Kusa que había mirado con suspicacia antes de la prueba.

Lo que era peor, es que por la lectura vaga que tenia del bastardo, sus objetivos eran los equipos de sus hermanos.

El pelirrojo sintió miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miedo por Shio y Menma, miedo de que salieran heridos. Si dicho miedo era porque le importaban o porque aun no los había conocido y temía no hacerlo eso ahora daba igual.

Volviendo a centrase en su entorno, miro a sus dos amigos. "Tengo que pediros un favor." les dijo el pelirrojo.

El albino y el pelinaranja se sorprendieron por su pedido pero se recuperaron rápidamente. "Vivo para servirte Naruto-sama, sea lo que sea que te inquieta, te ayudare." dijo Kimimaro con convicción.

"Ni siquiera necesitas pedirlo." le dijo Jugo con una sonrisa.

Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa y cambió de dirección.

 **XxxXxxX**

Shio estaba aterrada, había sabido que los exámenes chunin eran peligrosos, aun más cuando la supervisora del examen les había hecho firmar esa hoja de consentimiento para no hacerse responsable si morían pero en ningún momento había pensado que estaría en peligro real.

Desde que había llegado a Konoha hace 4 años, había trabajado sin descanso para hacerse más fuerte. Antes cuando estaba viviendo fuera del pueblo, su entrenamiento se había limitado al control de chakra, kenjutsu y taijutsu. Menma y ella habían sido incapaces de aprender ninjutsu debido al desequilibrio dentro de su propio chakra causado por el chakra yin del Kyubi. Pero en cuanto el chakra del biju se agoto se dedico en cuerpo y alma a ser una kunoichi. A pesar de sus increíbles reservas de chakra (gracias a ser una ex-jinchuriki sus bobinas de chakra estaban muy desarrolladas) había entrenado constantemente en su control, refino su técnica con la espada, entreno sin descanso sus capacidades y físicas y empezó a desarrollar su afinidad Suiton. La chica podía decir con orgullo que estaba al nivel que se esperaba de un chunin.

Por desgracia todo su entrenamiento no había servido de nada contra esta loca.

Esta kunoichi de Kusa había aparecido de la nada y soltó su instinto asesino por toda la zona. Los 2 equipos vieron su propia muerte solo con eso a tal punto que se quedaron paralizados por el miedo. Después de 10 minutos era prácticamente un milagro que nadie hubiera muerto sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la pura y simple inutilidad de Sakura.

Menma estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente lleno de cicatrices y varios huesos rotos, Sai estaba en una condición similar junto a Yakumo aunque ella seguía consciente pero a duras penas. Sakura estaba en un rincón, relativamente ilesa temblando de miedo con una mancha muy evidente en sus mallas, Sasuke estaba a su lado inconsciente con un sello en el cuello pulsando de forma violenta y causándole un gran dolor incluso en su estado.

Shio estaba bastante golpeada tumbada boca abajo mientras miraba con miedo a la kunoichi enemiga.

O mas bien, la persona que HABIA pensado ser una kunoichi. Poco después a Sasuke de plantarle ese sello extraño en el cuello se arranco la cara y les mostró su verdadera apariencia.

El pelo largo de color negro, ojos dorados rajados y tez pálida.

Shio no lo reconoció al principio hasta que se presento.

Orochimaru el Shirohebi (la serpiente blanca).

La rubia entendió entonces la diferencia de poder que había entre los dos, era una aspirante a Chunin frente a un Sannin, las posibilidades de victoria eran inexistentes.

"Kukuku, debo decir que me decepcionas Shio-chan, esperaba más de la hija de ese maldito Yondaime. Aunque eres mejor que ese boca floja de tu hermano" se burlo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras miarab el lugar donde Menma estaba tumbado y roto..

A pesar de toda la situación desesperada, la rubia ignoro el miedo en su corazón y le mostró un rostro desafiante. " ¡Que te den maldito pedofilo!" grito.

La sonrisa del Sannin se ensancho. "De la misma forma que tu padre, tu tampoco pareces entender tu lugar en el mundo. El titulo de Hokage debería haber sido mio pero se lo dieron a ese idiota." dijo con rencor antes de mirar con placer enfermo a la chica que se estremeció. "Necesito a tu hermano vivo para que Sasuke pase a la siguiente fase pero tu, kukuku, tu eres prescindible." dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la chica.

Shio intento luchar contra el dolor y moverse pero era inútil, su cuerpo no respondía, Yakumo también intento moverse, estirando su mano para coger su katana pero estaba demasiado lejos y tampoco tenia la fuerza para levantarse, solo pudo mirar con creciente horror como el ninja desertor se preparaba para matar a su amiga.

Para Shio fue como si el mundo se hubiera ralentizado, el sonido había desaparecido, solo existía esa mano acercándose cada vez más. Y sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en sus seres queridos.

Sus amigos.

Sus padrinos.

Su familia.

Su hermano perdido.

Su Naru-nii.

"Onii-chan." murmuro mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

* **CRACK** *

De la misma forma que la rubia estaba viendo su futura muerte a cámara lente, también vio como se escapaba de ella a la misma velocidad.

Vio como en un shunshin, un ninja apareció de golpe delante de Orochimaru y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara. Shio vio con claridad como el puño se estrellaba contra la mejilla, hundiéndose en la carne y deformando el cráneo. El sonido del hueso quebrado resonó por todo el lugar antes de que todo volviera a la realidad.

El nukenin salio volando estrellándose contra un árbol y se pudo oír de nuevo el sonido de los huesos rotos. Yakumo, Sakura y Shio observaron la figura rota de su enemigo que pocos segundos antes parecía tan imponente. La mandíbula izquierda estaba deformada, completamente hecha papilla, los brazos girados en ángulos raros y cualquiera que hubiera visto su espalda habría visto la columna vertebral sobresaliendo por la espalda. La mayoría del daño fue hecho por el impacto contra el árbol.

Lo que podían ver en los ojos de Orochimaru era el shock, el dolor y en cierta medida el miedo.

Las chicas miraron entonces a su salvador, a pesar de solo ver su espalda, la melena escarlata era inconfundible y abrieron los ojos en shock al reconocerlo. Aunque no se quedaron solos mucho tiempo, 2 figuras más salieron de los arboles y aterrizaron detrás del Uzumaki.

"Jamas me habría imaginado que te encontraría en estas circunstancias, Orochimaru." dijo Naruto con un tono venenoso.

El Shirohebi abrió la boca con dificultad y para gran sorpresa y horror de todos, 2 manos salieron de ella y abrieron de golpe la boca de par en par. Lo mas increíble de eso era que un nuevo Orochimaru totalmente curado salió de ella. "Kukuku, debo decir que estoy encantado por conocerte al fin Naruto-kun." dijo con el mismo tono enfermo de siempre.

El Uzumaki miro asqueado a su enemigo. "Siento no poder decir lo mismo, sobretodo después de lo que les hiciste pasar a mis compañeros."

La sonrisa de Orochimaru creció. "Si, debo decir que soy increíblemente curioso por esos dos. Había pensado que eran experimentos fallidos y los clasifique para su uso posterior. Kimimaro estaba medio muerto y Jugo tenia un serio problema con sus impulsos asesinos. ¿Como has conseguido que ambos superaran sus problemas?" pregunto, las ansias de conocimiento visibles en sus ojos.

Kimimaro y Jugo miraron furiosos a su antiguo carcelero y estuvieron a punto de cargar de frente sino fuera porque la mano levantada de su lider los detuvo. "No le hagáis caso, la furia en un combate puede ser contraproducente." les dijo antes de volver a centrarse en el pelinegro. "Para responder a tu pregunta, no es asunto tuyo. Te sugiero que te largues antes de que te mate." amenazó.

"Kukuku¿ Realmente crees que puedes derrotarme a mi, Orochimaru, el mas fuerte de los Densetsu no Sannin?" preguntó con arrogancia.

"Si." dijo con toda naturalidad. Orochimaru abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido al igual que las 3 chicas que estaban presenciando la escena. Jugo y Kimimaro no dijeron nada, si su señor decía que podían derrotarlo iban a confiar en su criterio, después de todo, nunca les había fallado.

El Sannin miro con furia al pelirrojo. "No seas arrogante niñato."

"No es arrogancia, es la verdad. La simple razón de que estés aquí y no te estén buscando sugiere que has entrado de incógnito camuflado como un Kusa-nin. Eso implica que no quieres ser descubierto y por ello no vas a usar los jutsus y técnicas más poderosas de tu arsenal. Como mucho lucharas al mismo nivel que un jonin, algo que yo y mi equipo podemos asumir con facilidad. Puede que tengas la experiencia, pero nosotros tenemos el trabajo en equipo y nuestras técnicas únicas para hacerte frente sin contar que, si realmente me empujas, podría llegar a desmadrarme." dijo sonriendo mientras su ojo se volvió rojo y sus marcas en la cara se volvían más oscuras unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño, el maldito pelirrojo tenia razón. Conocía muy bien las habilidades de Kimimaro y Jugo, sabia que iba a tener problemas si no se empleaba a fondo pero eso alertaría a Konoha y iba a dificultar su escape. Aun así, habria podido luchar contra los 2 y salir ganando si no fuera por Naruto. El jinchuriki era una incógnita, un factor desconocido que podía significar la derrota dependiendo de sus habilidades aunque estaba más que claro que el chico era fuerte.

El invocador de serpientes era alguien calculador que no se dejaba llevar por las emociones y siempre consideraba todos los factores. Por ello, el curso a seguir más lógico habría sido el de retirarse si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

Su codicia.

Orochimaru había querido al Kaguya para servirle y cuando llegara el momento, hacerse con su cuerpo. El Shikotsumyaku era un Kekkei Genkai que había codiciado desde hace tiempo junto al sharingan, la única razón por la que Kimimaro se había vuelto no apto para convertirse en su buque fue por su enfermedad. Pero ahora que estaba completamente sano, la idea de poner sus manos en el albino le hizo babear.

Ya había marcado a Sasuke, porque no malgastar unos minutos más y hacer lo mismo con Kimimaro.

El nukenin sonrió mientras se preparaba para luchar. "Creo que me voy a arriesgar." dijo antes de abrir lo boca de par en par y sacar su mayor arma, Kusanagi. Cogiendo la katana cargo de frente asía sus contrincantes.

Naruto cargo hacia delante y saco de sus mangas sus dos espadas, cogió en un agarre inverso la Raijin en su mano izquierda y convoco la hoja de rayos para parar el golpe del Sannin. Orochimaru abrió los ojos en shock al reconocer el arma pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Los instintos del Sannin le hicieron retroceder justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe mortal de la Fujin.

La mente de Orochimaru estaba trabajando a toda marcha, intentando entender el como Naruto había conseguido, no solo la famosa espada del Nidaime Hokage sino también esa espada de viento que empuñaba en su mano derecha. Pero tuvo que centrarse en su entorno de nuevo cuando Jugo cargo hacia él, el puño transformado y lo golpeo con fuerza mandándolo a volar hacia un árbol.

El Sannin golpeo el tronco con fuerza dejándolo un poco aturdido pero antes de poder reaccionar sintió como sus hombre eran atravesados clavandolo y inmovilizándolo contra en árbol. El ninja pálido abrió los ojos de golpe y vio dos estacas blancas atravesándolo y Kimimaro un poco más lejos con las manos levantadas.

Naruto se fue corriendo hacia él para rematarlo pero Orochimaru abrió la boca de par en par y volvió a salir con un nuevo cuerpo antes de que el pelirrojo empalara de la cabeza de su antigua muda. El Sannin dio una patada al pelirrojo mandándolo a volar y se fue corriendo hacia el albino decidido a marcarlo con su sello y huir rápidamente del lugar. Estos tres habían resultado ser más peligrosos y hábiles de lo que él creía.

Kimimaro saco 2 hojas de hueso de las palmas de sus manos y intento cortar a su oponente con ellas. Por desgracia el invocador de serpientes cogió sus muñecas rápidamente y alargo su cuello, con sus colmillos sobresaliendo mordió con fuerza el cuello de Kimimaro. Orochimaru estaba en jubilo por haber conseguido lo que se proponía.

Por desgracia el sentimiento no duro.

El albino exploto de golpe en una explosión que mando a volar al Sannin con sus dientes destruidos y una conmoción cerebral.

" _Bushin Daibakuha (clon explosivo)_ " pensó sorprendido pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando, de entre los arboles, salio Kimimaro cargando hacia él.

Con esfuerzo y ignorando el dolor, Orochimaru maniobro en pleno aire y disparo una patada que golpeo al albino en la cara y lo mando a volar. El Sannin aterrizo e el suelo y miro a su objetivo que había caído al suelo. Iba a hacer un nuevo intento para marcarlo pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kimimaro explotar en una bocanada de humo y vio a Naruto tirado en el suelo unos instantes antes de explotar en otra nube de humo y desaparecer mostrando que era un Kage Bushin.

Orochimaru se sorprendió pero pronto el dolor lo abrumo de nuevo cuando sintió dos nuevas estacas empalarlo desde atrás. Girando la cabeza rápidamente vio a Kimimaro saliendo del suelo con dos huesos en las palmas atravesándolo. Naruto se acerco corriendo hacia el las espadas en mano dispuesto a decapitarlo.

Antes de empezar la batalla, el pelirrojo había hecho varios Kage Bushin y que dejo apostados en los arboles al acecho junto a varios Iwa Bushin escondidos bajo tierra para servir de apoyo. Dos Kage Bushin habían usado un Henge transformándose en Kimimaro, uno había usado el Kawarimi para remplazar al verdadero albino que después aprovecho para hundirse en el suelo con una técnica Doton mientras el Kimimaro restante distraía al Sannin. A pesar de no tener una afinidad Doton, Kimimaro había aprendido esta técnica en concreto, el Doton: Dochū Eigyo (escondrijo bajo tierra), para fines de emboscada y asesinato. Fue difícil pero des luego valió la pena.

Las chicas estaban observando la batalla conmocionadas. El ninja al que tanto habían temido hace unos minutos estaba siendo presionado y apaleado sin compasión por los 3 Kumo-nin. El trabajo en equipo, la técnica y la habilidad estaban a un nivel completamente diferente del suyo propio.

Sakura vio con asombro como el Sannin, que literalmente había hecho que se meara en sus medias, estaba siendo derrotado por los 3 recién llegados. Por primera vez desde que se graduó en la academia se pregunto que coño había estado asiendo todo este tiempo. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de su debilidad y impotencia y se sintió profundamente avergonzada con ella misma.

Yakumo no estaba mejor, se sintió abrumada por la diferencia de poder entre sus amigos y el equipo Darui y se pregunto si eran realmente eran genin.

Shio miro con asombro, maravilla y orgullo a su hermano mayor mientras luchaba contra Orochimaru. Hasta ahora solo le había visto usar sus habilidades kenjutsu y sus Kage bushin pero aun así podía ver lo poderoso que era su hermano solo con eso. El estilo de espada dual de su hermano era extremadamente rígido, concentrándose en la fuera y la habilidad, al contrario que el suyo que se basaba en su flexibilidad. A pesar de la diferencia entre los 2 estilos podía ver que su habilidad con la espada era lo suficientemente avanzada como para oponerse al Sannin.

¿Su dominio del Kage Bushin? Estaba viendo formas de usar esa técnica avanzada que jamas habría imaginado. La rubia era capaz de usar ese jutsu pero hasta ahora solo la había usado para abrumar a sus oponente con los números al igual que Menma.

Con todo ello Shio sintió orgullo sin medida al ver el poder de su hermano y una profunda alegría al pensar que había venido a rescatarlos.

Orochimaru estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. ¡7 veces había tenido que usar su técnica de la muda de piel para librarse de las heridas que estaba sufriendo constantemente! La habilidad de sus 3 oponentes iba más lejos de lo que jamas se hubiera imaginado y se dio cuenta que había hecho un error de juicio. Debia escapar en cuanto pudiera.

El Sannin esquivo un puñetazo del gigante pelinaranja y uso el cuerpo de Jugo para propulsarse hacia una de sus mudas donde había dejado caer su espada. Recogió su posesión más preciada antes de darse la vuelta con rapidez dispuesto a encarar a sus oponentes mientras pensaba en un plan para huir.

Orochimaru se sorprendió al ver a Jugo y Kimimaro, el gigante tenia su brazo derecho transformado y el albino dos huesos espada sobresaliendo de sus palmas peo se quedaron parados, en posición de combate, pero sin moverse. Naruto estaba detrás de ellos con sus espadas dibujadas pero con una posición relajada. Estaba tramando algo, estaba seguro.

"Debiste irte en cuanto pudiste." dijo con cara seria.

Orochimaru resoplo. "Admito que os he subestimado en gran medida pero la situación seria muy diferente si luchara al 100%"

Naruto asintió para gran sorpresa de las chicas y el propio Sannin. "Lo se muy bien, si pudieras usar todo tu poder y todas tus capacidades las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes."

Orochimaru sonrió. "Debo admitir que eras muy diferente de tu hermano. Menma rebosaba de arrogancia pero tu, a pesar de que tienes la fuerza para respaldar tus palabras, juzgas la situación con calma sin dejarte llevar por las emociones o una impresión equivocada. Eso es algo que puedo respetar."

El Uzumaki levanto una ceja curioso. "¿Se supone que debo sentirme halagado?" pregunto de forma retorica.

El invocador de serpientes soltó una risita. "Kukuku, deberías. Pero hay algo que no acabo de entender. ¿Porque has venido a rescatar a tus hermanos? No los conoces, nunca has pasado más de 5 minutos hablando con ellos. Son la razón por la que fuiste abandonado en esta asquerosa aldea y condenado a una infancia infernal." pregunto con una sonrisa enferma.

Jugo y Kimimaro se tensaron preparados para castigar al pelinegro por sus palabras pero no hicieron nada, esperando el comando de su líder.

Las palabras del Sannin cortaron el corazón de Shio como un cuchillo y sintió ganas de llorar. Aunque no era del todo exacto, la rubia pensó que si no hubiera nacido, su hermano no habría sufrido de semejante manera.

"¿Eres idiota?" la pregunta del pelirrojo sorprendió a todo el mundo. "¿Quieres que les reproche a Shio y Menma el haber nacido? Eso es una estupidez, nacieron, punto y final. Ellos dos no tienen la culpa de mi abandono y mi maltrato, la culpa la tienen Kushina y Minato y los bastardos que viven en este pueblo en general." dijo en un tono frio.

Sakura habría gritado indignada si tuviera tanto miedo en ese momento mientras Yakumo, sabiendo el tipo de vida que tuvo el pelirrojo pensó que no tenia derecho a defender a su gente.

Shio por su parte se sintió inmensamente feliz de que su hermano mayor no la culpara por su maltrato pero se sintió triste al oír el tono frio y despectivo con el que se refirió a sus padres.

"¿En cuanto a porque he venido a rescatarlos?" la verdad era que ni siquiera el propio Naruto lo sabia. No sabia que pensar sobre los 2 rubios por lo que, en vez de hablar con las palabras, decidió hacerlo con él corazon.

"Es el deber del hermano mayor cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños."

Shio abrió los ojos de par en par al oír las palabras del pelirrojo y sintió como pequeños desgarros amenazaban por caer desde sus ojos violeta.

Orochimaru por su parte solo resoplo con desprecio. "Ese tipo de mentalidad te hace débil." dijo antes de clavar su espada al suelo y trazar sus mudras con las manos. "Futon : Daitotsuba (Gran Penetración)" y de su boca disparo una larga corriente de aire a presión directamente al grupo.

Jugo actuó con rapidez. "Doton : Doruy Heki (Muralla de Tierra)" plantando sus manos en el suelo un gran muro protector intercepto el jutsu Futon.

Pero solo era una distracción, detrás de Jugo y Kimimaro emergió Orochimaru delante del pelirrojo. El Sannin sabia que la mayor amenaza era el Uzumaki y por ello decidió deshacerse de él. Con la mano derecha y los dedos extendidos y resplandecientes con chakra purpura golpeó con fuerza el estomago de Naruto. " Gogyo Fuin (Sello de los 5 Elementos)"

El pelinegro sabia exactamente donde estaba el sello que contenía el kyubi, con el flujo interrumpido con la adición de este sello no solo el pelirrojo iba a sufrir un gran dolor, su control de chakra iba a ser una mierda y con ello su capacidad para manejar cualquier técnica iba a verse afectada, incluida su capacidad para usar sus espadas a base de chakra.

La sensación de triunfo solo duro unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba tocando no era el estomago del chico, sino metal.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que hizo, un puñetazo bien colocado del pelirrojo lo mando a volar hacia atrás, chocando de lleno contra el muro de piedra que había creado Jugo y rompiéndolo completamente antes de seguir volando hacia atrás y chocar contra el otro Orochimaru y quedar destrozado, resultó ser un Iwa Bushin. Cuando Orochimaru cayó por fin al suelo, una cadenas de oro lo envolvieron completamente y inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

Orochimaru reconoció con horror lo que era y miro al Uzumaki, viendo las mismas cadenas envueltas alrededor de su estomago.

Kongo Fusa (Cadenas Diamantina).

El Uzumaki se quedo mirando al Sannin con una sonrisa divertida. "¿No pensabas de verdad que me había quedado plantado mientras teníamos nuestra charla? Estuve arrastrando mis cadenas bajo tierra esperando el buen momento para atraparte. No salió como esperaba pero al final te hemos cogido." dijo tranquilamente. Sus cadenas eran capaces de interrumpir el flujo de chakra, una vez que estabas atrapado, no podías usar ninguna técnica a base de chakra. Parecía que los dos habían tenido ideas similares pero con resultados diferentes.

"Ahora creo que es hora de acabar contigo, sobretodo por todo lo que les has hecho a mis amigos y mis hermanos. ¡Jugo, rayos! ¡Kimimaro, agua!" ordeno.

"Hai/Hai." gritaron mientras empezaban a trazar sus mudras junto a Naruto.

"Raiton : Jibashi (Asesinato eléctrico)" de las palmas de Jugo salieron un rayos

"Suiton : Mizurrapa (Onda Turbulenta de agua)" Kimimaro vomito una larga corriente de agua.

"Futon : Repussho (Palma Violenta del Viento)" chocando las manos con fuerza, Naruto creo una fuerte corriente de viento.

La corriente agua que fue electrificada fue impulsada por el viento creando un remolino de agua electrificada que fue directamente hacia Orochimaru. El impacto resultante levanto una enorme nube de humo que cegó a todos los presentes.

Naruto frunció el ceño. A pesar de no poder ver nada, tenia sus otros sentidos en alerta y podía notar algo raro con sus cadenas.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo todos se vieron sorprendidos y confundidos al ver que Orochimaru había desaparecido. El pelirrojo cerro los ojos, usando sus habilidades como sensor para buscar el Nukenin. Lo encontró corriendo a toda prisa alejándose de ellos. Cuando abrió los ojos y miro sus cadenas, vio que lo que había entre ellas eran trozos de tierra.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, el Sannin debió aprovechar su conversación para crear los clones de tierra para cubrir su fuga aunque no estaba seguro de cuando lo hizo. Estaba tan seguro de su victoria que bajo la guardia como un novato. Normalmente iba a perseguir al maldito bastardo pero tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer en ese momento.

El pelirrojo retracto sus cadenas, tanto las que había mandado bajo tierra como las que había usado como armadura para proteger el sello de Kurama y las recogió poco a poco hundiéndose de nuevo por donde habían venido, desde la base de su espalda.

Cuando acabo se dio la vuelta para mirar a los dos equipos derrotados de Konoha. Los chicos estaban tumbados y derrotados por el suelo mientras las chicas los estaban mirando con sorpresa y nerviosismo. Naruto en concreto se quedo mirando a su hermana pequeña que parecía encogerse en si misma debido a su presencia pero aun así sostuvo su mirada sin decir nada.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, el Uzumaki suspiro derrotado mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Sabes, no era así como me imaginaba nuestra primera vez hablando … Imouto (hermana pequeña)" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Shio se sonrojo un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras soltó una risita. "Si, es un poco raro aunque tampoco sabia como imaginarme nuestro primer encuentro."

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de manera burlona. " Ohh. ¿Acaso me imaginabas corriendo hacia ti con los brazos extendidos con el crepúsculo como telón de fondo?" dijo burlándose de ella.

La rubia se sonrojo aun más que antes al imaginárselo pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para despejar esa imagen y hizo un puchero. "Mooo, no te burles de mi Naru-nii." se quejo lindamente.

"Lo siento pero soy tu hermano mayor, esta en mi linea de trabajo." dijo riéndose con ligereza.

Había pasado casi todo el día preocupándose de como iba a tratar con sus hermanos y ahora mientras hablaba con Shio de forma tan natural que se sintió estúpido por comerse la cabeza durante todo este tiempo.

Shio frunció el ceño y iba a hacer un comentario pero fue interrumpida por su amiga. "Anoo. ¿No es por nada pero podríais dejar esto para más tarde? No creo que sea el mejor momento para esto." dijo Yakumo sudando por la nuca al ver a los dos hermanos.

"Estoy de acuerdo. La sangre atraerá pronto a los depredadores, seria mejor retirarnos a otro lugar Naruto-sama." dijo Jugo.

Naruto y Shio parpadearon por unos segundos antes de sonrojarse. Ambos se habían quedado tan metidos en su encuentro que se habían olvidado por completo de donde y en que situación estaban.

Naruto tosió un poco antes de volver a su semblante serio. "Cierto, sera mejor ponernos en marcha." dijo antes de coger a su hermana en brazos. Shio se sonrojo hasta las raíces pero no protesto. "Jugo, coge a la chica y al tipo pálido. Kimimaro coge a Menma." les ordeno antes de girarse hacia la pelirosa. "¿Podrás cargar con tu compañero?" pregunto.

Sakura, que llevaba la mandíbula pegada al suelo desde que Naruto y Shio empezaron a hablar, reacciono por fin y miro a sus compañeras como si estuvieran locas. "¡¿Pero que hacéis?! ¡Son el enemigo! ¡Si nos descuidamos nos van a matar!" grito haciendo estremecerse a todo el grupo.

La rubia se quedo mirando a la pelirrosa como si fuera idiota. "Si nos quisieran matar, ya lo habrían hecho. Ademas, confió en Naru-nii." dijo confiada.

Eso, y ni muerta iba a moverse de los brazos de su hermano, se sentía muy bien estando en ellos.

"Pe-pe-pe-pero, son de-de ..."

"Sakura, déjalo, no estamos en condiciones de hacer nada por nosotros mismos en este momento. Mejor juntarnos con ellos." dijo Yakumo mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Jugo. Sai seguía inconsciente y estaba colgando por el hombro del chico pelinaranja.

Sakura iba a protestar pero se calló cuando vio que la chica tenia razón. Con un suspiro agarro a Sasuke que se veía en el dolor mientras que Kimimaro agarro a Menma y se lo coloco en el hombro como un saco de patatas. El albino se veía realmente molesto, no había olvidado el comentario del idiota durante la primera prueba. Generalmente habría matado al idiota por insultar a Naruto pero por desgracia dicho idiota era el hermano de su señor por lo que decidió dejar de lado su rencor por el momento.

Naruto asintió y se encamino en una dirección aleatoria buscando algún donde podrían establecer un campamento decente seguido por sus compañeros y la chica pelirrosa.

XENDX

* * *

Como siempre dejadme un like o un review. Voy a intentar darme prisa on el proximo capitulo. Bye


	17. Chapter 17

Muy buenas gente, feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo. Se que llego un poco tarde, por desgracia hubo ciertos imprevistos que me jodieron mi tiempo para escribir (y yo que quería unas vacaciones tranquilas) por desgracia no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar a los review ( he escrito súper apurado y tengo trabajo que hacer) por lo que os dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfrutéis.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 17 : Conflicto en el bosque  
**

 **XxxXxxX**

El grupo de 9 personas avanzaron por el bosque caminando por el suelo. Naruto había considerado que seria mejor ir poco a poco por consideración a sus acompañantes malheridos y por ello, en vez de ir de rama en rama, iban caminando a paso ligero. Aunque no era solo por eso, en el momento en el que él equipo Darui vio a Sakura, todos supieron que era imposible que les siguiera el ritmo. Sakura era demasiado flaca, demasiado escuálida y sin musculo, los 3 chicos se sorprendieron inmensamente de que en realidad tuviera derecho a llevar siquiera su hitai-ate. Estaba claro que los requisitos para graduarse de la academia ninja en Konoha eran extremadamente fáciles, o al menos eso pensaron los Kumo-nin.

El pelirrojo siguió caminando por el bosque, con todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima mientras guiaba al grupo, rodeando y evitando los diferentes peligros del bosque. El chico estaba tan centrado en las posibles amenazas que no se dio cuenta de las diferentes emociones turbulentas que estaba sintiendo la chica en sus brazos.

Shio era un lio emocional en estos momentos y lo peor era que no sabia el porque. Pensó que fue debido a su encuentro con Orochimaru, la ansiedad y el miedo habían llegado por fin a ella y era por eso que se sentía tan segura y a salvo en los brazos de su hermano. Pero entonces también podía sentir su corazón palpitando rápidamente y el calor en sus mejillas, cosa que hizo que la rubia se preguntara brevemente si no se estaba …

" _¡Imposible!_ grito la rubia en su cabeza. La simple idea era ridícula, acababan de hablarse por primera vez hace unos momentos. Apenas se conocían y lo más importante era su hermano. Su Onii-chan. La rubia desterró la idea en lo más profundo de su mente mientras intentaba convencerse que su situación y sentimientos actuales eran totalmente circunstanciales. Shio se sentía emocionada y feliz porque se había reunido con su hermano, se sonrojada porque debió enfermarse de alguna manera i por ultimo, se sentía ansiosa por que iban a hacer después.

Esos argumentos sonaban mucho más creíbles … si no fuera porque Shio sabia que eran solo una vulgar mentira, un intento para justificar sus sentimientos confusos. Pero por el bien de su propia cordura, iba a creer en ellos hasta nuevo aviso. Era mejor que admitirse a si misma que tenia un complejo de hermano mayor con posiblemente un pequeño … no quería pensar en ello.

Una media hora más tarde, el grupo llegó a un claro y el pelirrojo vio un árbol hueco entre los limites. Decidiendo que seria un buen lugar para descansar, avanzo asía el gran árbol y se metió dentro para observar mejor. A pesar de que el pequeño refugio improvisado no tenia un techo muy alto, había espacio más que suficiente para todos,

Naruto giro la cabeza para ver al resto. "Bien, vamos a descansar aquí. Dejad los heridos dentro y yo me ocupare de sus heridas. Jugo, quiero que montes guardia fuera. Kimimaro, intenta cazar algo para nosotros por favor, vamos a estar aquí un buen rato." ambos asintieron y entraron para dejar a los heridos, Jugo con más cuidado que Kimimaro. Jugo entonces salio para vigilar los alrededores mientras que el albino se fue en busca de comida pero no antes de echarle el mal de ojo una ultima vez a Menma. Técnicamente, lo ideal habría sido mandar a Jugo por comida, pero por desgracia, el pelinaranja era vegetariano y tenia sus propias raciones en un rollo de almacenamiento.

"¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Quien te ha puesto al mando!?" pregunto/grito la pelirrosa. Yakumo miro nerviosa a su amiga mientras que Shio la miraba furiosa por gritarle a su hermano.

El Uzumaki suspiro antes de mirar a la chica con expresión estoica. "¿Quien iba a estar al mando sino yo?"

"¡Pues yo obviamente!" la expresión de Naruto no cambió. "¡No me mires así baka! Fui la kunoichi más lista de la academia, soy la mas cualificada para dirigir el grupo!" grito mirando con furia al pelirrojo.

Naruto se quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar. "¿Realmente te crees que solo por ser lista te hace más cualificada que yo?" el tono de voz helado del pelirrojo mando escalofríos por la espalda de Sakura. "Soy una persona que ha estado en misiones de alto rango y muy a menudo mi sensei me a puesto al mando de mi equipo. Soy la persona más cualificada porque tengo algo de lo que careces, experiencia. A mis ojos, no eres más que una patética escusa de kunoichi que se quedo sin hacer nada mientras que sus compañeros eran masacrados por Orochimaru. No esperes que obedezca a una niñata cobarde y sin habilidad que frente al peligro lo único que puede hacer es mearse encima." finalizo de forma tajante.

Sakura retrocedió afectada, las palabras del pelirrojo la habían golpeado más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Con ojos llorosos miró a las dos otras chicas de su grupo en busca de apoyo, uno que jamas encontró. Yakumo se veía inmensamente incomoda y no debido a sus heridas, Shio por el contrario la miro como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza.

Solo y sin apoyo, la chica herida bajo la cabeza, su flequillo ocultando sus ojos. "Voy … voy a poner trampas por si acaso. Ya-ya me voy." dijo y se dio la vuelta con rapidez y salio corriendo asía el claro. Aunque los 3 pudieron ver por un instante las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Yakumo se sintió un poco mal. "¿Naruto-san, no crees que has sido un poco duro con ella?" pregunto con cautela.

El pelirrojo puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Shio (que se sonrojo avergonzada) y respondió sin mirarla mientras empezaba a curar las heridas de su hermana. "No he dicho nada que no fuera verdad, no se que coño hace en este examen cuando se nota a leguas que es una chica fan que no ha entrenado en su vida." contesto centrándose en su tarea. Yakumo y Shio vieron con fascinación como la mano derecha del pelirrojo se ilumino de color dorado y la rubia empezó a sentir como el dolor iba desapareciendo y sus heridas se cerraban.

Naruto mantuvo el proceso unos minutos mas antes de detenerse. "¿Que tal?" le pregunto.

La rubia levanto la espalda y se sentó mientras comprobaba su cuerpo. "¡Increíble! Ya no me duele." grito fascinada. Yakumo se quedo mirando a Shio sorprendida pero se recupero rápidamente cuando vio al pelirrojo acercarse.

20 minutos más tarde, Yakumo, Sai y Menma habían sido sanados y solo faltaba Sasuke. Naruto se acerco al Uchiha y se dispuso a repetir el proceso pero en el momento en el que puso su mano en el pecho del chico se detuvo.

Naruto abrio los ojos sorprendido antes de cerrarlos de golpe y concentrarse, con su ojo de Kagura y sus habilidades para percibir el chakra, sintió como el cuerpo del Uchiha se curaba poco a poco pero al mismo tiempo pudo percibir claramente que el proceso era doloroso. Abriendo los ojos Naruto miro hacia el cuello del chico donde podía percibir un chakra desconocido y claramente invasivo. El pelirrojo retiro el cuello de la camisa y entonces lo vio, un sello en forma de 3 tomoes formando un circulo brillando de color rojo y palpitando. Supuso que era el origen del chakra desconocido pero tambien la fuente de su dolor.

"¡Shio!" la rubia que estaba hablando con Yakumo se detuvo y miro a su hermano. "¿Puedes venir un momento?" pregunto.

La Namikaze se acerco y cuando vio el sello en el cuello abrió los ojos en shock. "¡¿Que es eso?!"

Naruto levanto una ceja. "¿No lo habías visto nunca?"

La chica negó con la cabeza. "Es la primera vez que lo … ¡AAAHHH! ¡Es donde ese pedofilo le dio el chupeton!" grito señalando con el dedo.

Naruto noto como el sudor le caía por la nuca. "¿Chupeton?"

"Si, esa maldita serpiente albina estaba obsesionada con Sasuke diciendo tonterías sobre el poder y unirse a él. Llego un momento durante nuestra lucha donde alargo su cuello y le mordió en el cuello justo donde esta esa cosa." explico con vehemencia.

" _Se parece mas a Menma de lo que creía._ " pensó para si mismo. Volvió a mirar el sello reflexionando en lo que podía ser, la matriz estaba comprimida en forma de 3 tomoes por lo que no podía reconocerlo o desencriptar la matriz. Podría descomprimirlo pero en vista de que estaba actuando sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke pensó que seria mejor no tocarlo hasta que el proceso acabara, fuera lo que fuera. Solo esperaba que dicho proceso no acabara matándolo por el dolor.

Pero de golpe recordó una conversación que tuvo con uno de sus amigos, una conversación que tuvo lugar hace 3 años. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe y giro la cabeza hacia la entrada. "¡Jugo!"

El gigante montando guardia se dio la vuelta y vio a su líder haciéndole gestos para acercarse, cosa que hizo en un momento. "¿Naruto-sama?"

El pelirrojo no dijo nada en un primer momento solo le mostró el sello. En cuanto el gigante lo vio, frunció el ceño y hizo una mueca de profundo asco. "¿Es lo que creo que es?" pregunto el pelirrojo. Jugo asintió ganándose un suspiro del pelirrojo. "¿Que propones que hagamos?"

"Nada, por lo poco que se, el sello se esta adaptando al cuerpo en estos momentos, seria peligroso intentar meterse con el. Aunque dejarlo como esta tampoco es mejor, solo hay un 10% de posibilidades de que sobreviva al proceso." explico ganándose un grito de asombro de las dos chicas.

"¿E-espera, no hay nada que podamos hacer?" pregunto Yakumo en pánico.

"Si, Sasuke es un baka arrogante pero sigue siendo un compañero:" dijo Shio preocupada..

Naruto las miro con un ligero deje de tristeza. "Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada sin arriesgar aun más su vida." se disculpo. Las 2 chicas bajaron la cabeza un tanto deprimidas.

El grupo procedió a hacer los preparativos para pasar la noche. Sakura puso unas cuantas trampas fuera para prevenir los intrusos bajo la atenta mirada de Jugo que seguía montando guardia fuera. Shio y Yakumo se ocuparon de los 3 chicos que seguían inconscientes y Naruto puso unos cuantos sellos dentro del tronco para múltiples fines. Puso 2 en la entrada para desencadenar un genjutsu para ocultarlos desde fuera, cualquier persona que mirara el árbol desde fuera solo vería un árbol perfectamente normal. También puso unas piedras en medio del refugio improvisado y un sello en el techo. Para evitar atraer a los enemigos, el pelirrojo decidió hacer una hoguera dentro del tronco, para evitar accidentes puso sellos alrededor del circulo de piedra donde iba a estar el fuego para evitar que se propagara por accidente y un sello de almacenamiento continuo por encima para absorber todo el humo.

Cuando Sakura volvió, Yakumo y Shio le contaron sobre la delicada situación de Sasuke, la pelirrosa tampoco se lo tomo muy bien pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Mientras colocaba la leña Kimimaro apareció en un shunshin en medio del claro. El Kaguya se acerco asía el hueco del árbol pasando de lado las trampas que la pelirrosa había colocado, no eran muy difíciles de ver para alguien con un ojo atento pero no dijo nada sobre el tema.

El albino se acerco al pelirrojo. "Naruto-sama, he encontrado un jabalí para la cena, esta cortado y preparado para cocinar." le dijo.

Naruto se giro y sonrió a su amigo. "Gracias, Kimimaro." luego miro por el hueco del árbol. "Mmm, se esta asiendo de noche. ¡Hoy Jugo! ¿Puedes hacer el fuego? Vamos a comer dentro de poco." dijo mientras llamaba al tercer integrante de su equipo.

Mientras el pelinaranja se dispuso a entrar para cumplir sus ordenes, Kimimaro llamó la atención de su líder de nuevo. "Ademas, también conseguí esto." dijo mientras sacaba de su manga un rollo del cielo.

"¿Otro? ¿Pero que pasó mientras estabas de caza?" dijo sorprendido mientras cogía el rollo. Las chicas también se sorprendieron al ver el pergamino pero aun mas cuando oyeron al pelirrojo decir 'otro'.

El albino se encogió de hombros. "Un equipo de Kusa intento asaltarme mientras estaba despellejando el jabalí. Los derrote, los até y seguí con mi trabajo." dijo antes de acercarse a la pequeña hoguera que acababa de hacer Jugo con un jutsu Katon ignorando de lleno a las chicas que tenían enormes gotas de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

"Ano..." el albino giró la cabeza hacia donde lo estaban llamando."¿Disculpa Kimimaro-san pero, donde esta el jabalí?" pregunto Yakumo.

El Kaguya saco un pergamino de su manga izquierda y se lo mostró a la chica. Yakumo y Sakura se vieron bastante desconcertadas por eso pero Shio entendió lo que quería decir con esa acción. Kimimaro desenrollo el pergamino y canalizo chakra a través de la matriz que estaba en el medio, de una bocanada de humo aparecieron varias tiras de carne apiladas la una encima de la otra.

Yakumo y Sakura se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta que Shio decidió darles una explicación. "Es un pergamino de almacenamiento, hablamos de ello en la academia. Es uno de los sellos mas basicos en el arte del fuijutsu."

"¿Espera, tu ya habías visto a uno?" pregunto Yakumo.

La rubia asintió. "Bueno en realidad puedes comprarlos en cualquier tienda shinobi y mis padres son fuinmasters, intente aprender el arte pero ..." la chica empezó a frotarse la nuca con nerviosismo. "Nunca se me dio muy bien." dijo un poco avergonzada.

"Me sorprende bastante." las chicas miraron a Kimimaro. "Teniendo en cuenta que tu hermano es un prodigio en el arte me extraña mucho que no tengas siquiera un mínimo interés en ello." dijo el albino mientras miraba a la rubia.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Naru-nii sabe fuinjutsu?" pregunto sorprendida. El fuinjutsu no era una rama shinobi que se pudiera aprender en un cualquier parte al azar, era muy raro encontrar siquiera un buen rollo para aprender.

El Kaguya resoplo. "Ese es el eufemismo del año, Naruto-sama es un nivel 11 Uzumaki. Para los estandartes comunes ya es un fuinmaster por derecho propio." explico. Las 3 chicas sintieron su boca aflojarse hasta el suelo.

"¡Kimimaro! No vayas contando mis habilidades como si fueran nada." regaño el pelirrojo.

El albino inclino la cabeza arrepentido. "Mis disculpas Naruto-sama, no volverá a repetirse." dijo antes de continuar a hacer la cena en silencio.

Shio desconecto por colpeto del mundo real, demasiado sorprendida por la declaracion del albino. Su madre le habia contado sobre el clan Uzumaki y su enorme talento en el arte del fuinjutsu. La rubia sabia que por regla general existian 10 niveles en el arte, pero el clan Uzumaki tenian 5, creados por si mismos con su talento natural. El hecho de que su hermano fuera un nivel 11 no solo significaba que tenia un talento increible en el arte, tambien significaba que se habia hecho con los rollos del clan Uzumaki para llegar a ese nivel.

Kushina nunca pudo subir mas allá del nivel 10. Cuando su mentora, Mito Uzumaki murio y le dejo los rollos del clan Uzumaki para ella, jamas los toco, le recordaban demasiado a la ultima miembro de su clan. La pensaba seguir con su aprendizaje después de la 3er Gran Guerra Ninja pero luego vino el embarazo, la extracción forzada del Kyubi, el abandono de su hijo y la partida del pueblo para entrenar a Shio y Menma. Nunca tuvo tiempo para empezar a aprender los últimos 5 niveles fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki y jamas los tendría. Después de todo, ya no era una Uzumaki y todas las posesiones, incluidas, los rollos del clan habían sido confiscadas por el Daimio.

Naruto se quedo mirando a su hermana y suspiro. El plan del pelirrojo para ocultar sus habilidades se había ido de cabeza por el desagüe. En fin, no estaba muy molesto de todas formas, los planes solo sobreviven hasta el primer encuentro. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho que no había olvidado su misión y se preguntaba seriamente que coño estaba haciendo.

Las ordenes del Raikage eran claras, aplastar a sus hermanos y ganar los exámenes chunin. En un principio acepto la misión pensando que así podría llegar a un acuerdo con su pasado, obtener una pequeña venganza humillando por completo la próxima generación de ninjas de Konoha y demostrar la superioridad completa de Kumo. Con todo eso, aquí estaba él, con sus compañeros apoyando el equipo de sus dos hermanos y congeniando con su hermana, una hermana que más tarde deberá derrotar por completo.

El pelirrojo suspiro. "¿ _En que momento pensé que esto era buena idea?_ "

" **En ninguno, después de comerte la cabeza sin parar decidiste actuar con el corazón.** " dijo Kurama.

" _Los ninjas que se dejan guiar por las emociones acaban muertos._ "

" **No, los ninjas que se dejan llevar por el las emociones,** _ **en el campo de batalla**_ **, son los que acaban muertos. En este momento eres solo un chico cualquiera que esta disfrutando del momento y que debe aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer a su hermana.** " dijo con una sonrisa.

" _Estoy en un bosque con peligros mortales cada 20 metros. ¿Eso no cuenta como campo de batalla?_ " pregunto con una sonrisa interna.

" **Detalles.** "

El pelirrojo suspiro. " _Ademas, de que me sirve intentar llevarme bien con ella cuando terminara odiándome después. Tengo que enfrentarme a Shio y Menma y humillarlos en publico delante de miles de personas. Sin olvidar que no tengo intención de juntarme con … esos dos._ " dijo en su cabeza, la ultima parte dirigida a sus progenitores.

" **Dales un poco de crédito, si realmente acabas por humillarlos en combate simplemente significa que la brecha de poder entre ellos y tu era demasiado grande. Shio, al menos, no creo que fuera a reprocharte que la derrotaras, parece lo suficientemente madura como para tomarse una derrota de forma positiva.** " animó el zorro.

" _Espero que tengas razón._ " pensó por dentro.

El grupo siguió con sus tareas hasta que la noche cayo. Con la entrada al hueco del árbol oculta gracias al sello, todos pudieron relajarse al rededor del pequeño fuego que habían montado en medio del refugio. Los heridos estaban apartados a un lado mientras los otros 6 genin estaban alrededor del fuego, con Kimimaro preparando la cena. Las 3 kunoichis de Konoha se sorprendieron al enterarse que el albino era un gran cocinero, con la cara estoica y la apariencia guerrera del chico jamas lo habrían adivinado.

Todos comieron en silencio los pinchos de carne de jabalí que el albino había preparado junto con algunas hierbas para darle más sabor. El ambiente era algo incomodo y tenso, sobretodo debido a Sakura que seguía estando algo sacudida por las duras palabras del pelirrojo, Shio tenia un sin fin de preguntas que quería preguntar a su hermano pero ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar, aun más estando delante de tanta gente, Yakumo no tenia mucho que decir tampoco. Jugo y Kimimaro tampoco tenían mucho que decir y el propio Naruto seguía un poco indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer con sus hermanos teniendo en cuenta su misión.

Al final, la que acabo por romper el silencio no fue otra que la rubia Namikaze. "¿Ano … que vais a hacer después de esto?"pregunto mientras miraba al Uzumaki.

Todos miraron a la rubia y el pelirrojo se quedo mirándola un poco confuso. "¿Después de que?"

"Ya sabes, cuando los chicos se despierten. Seguimos estando en medio del examen y tenemos que conseguir los rollos." dijo.

Naruto abrió los ojos mientras la miraba. "Ooh, a eso te referías. Bueno, nosotros ya tenemos nuestro conjunto de rollos por lo que lo más seguro es que nos dirijamos a la torre. ¿Y Vosotros?"

Shio se vio un poco incomoda y Yakumo contesto en su lugar. "En teoría habíamos acordado formar equipo con Sakura, Menma y Sasuke. Nuestros equipos tenían un rollo de la tierra cada uno pero cuando nos enfrentamos a Orochimaru, Sakura y su equipo perdieron su rollo, fue quemado delante de sus narices."

Naruto se quedo mirando a las chicas en silencio por unos instantes antes de poner su mano encima del tatuaje en su pecho. En una bocanada de humo aparecieron 3 rollos, 2 del cielo y 1 de la tierra. El pelirrojo les tendió los rollos sin decir.

"¡¿O-o-onii-chan?!"

"Tomad, nosotros ya tenemos un juego para nosotros, estos son los que han sobrado." dijo con facilidad.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando al Uzumaki con incredulidad pero aun así cogieron los rollos. "Gracias." dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No es para tanto, a nosotros no nos sirven de nada." dijo antes de acabar rápidamente su comida. "Voy a salir un rato, no tardare." dijo antes de levantarse y salir por el hueco del árbol.

Cuando estuvo fuera, el pelirrojo giro la cabeza para comprobar que los sellos para tapar la entrada funcionaban de forma correcta. Para su satisfacción solo vio un árbol perfectamente normal, ni siquiera la luz del fuego dentro del árbol era visible. Sin más problemas, volvió a mirar al frente y avanzo unos pasos antes de sentarse en el suelo.

Naruto estaba preocupado, nervioso y emocionalmente cansado, nunca se habría imaginado que las cosas acabarían así en este examen. Al final de la 2nda prueba iba a tener que darle una explicación a su sensei sobre la situación, en concreto, sobre sus hermanos. Shio y Menma iban a contarle a Minato que ocurrió en el bosque y cabía la posibilidad de que el Hokage se reuniera con Darui y eso le daba miedo. Si el jonin de piel oscura le preguntaba al Uzumaki el porque había ayudado a sus hermanos iba a tener que contarle la verdad, el hombre había sido su mentor, tanto para él como para sus compañeros, si bien era un buen mentiroso era incapaz de engañar a aquellos que le importaban. Naruto temía que Darui cuestionara su lealtad por Kumo, a pesar de que solo había vivido 3 años en ese lugar, era su hogar, el lugar donde pretendía hacer su vida, tener una familia y un futuro. Naruto temía que todo eso pudiera desaparecer.

Pero la verdad es que, a pesar de los riesgos, el pelirrojo no se arrepentía de haber ayudado a sus hermanos, a pesar de que no quería ver a Minato y Kushina ni en pintura, podía admitir que se preocupaba por sus hermanos. Pero por desgracia para estos últimos, no iba a volver al pueblo, ni siquiera por ellos. Konoha fue un capitulo oscuro en su vida y Kumo era su futuro.

La pregunta era. ¿Como les contaba eso sin que se enfadaran con él? ¿Siquiera debería pensar tan adelante? Casi no se conocían.

Naruto suspiro con cansancio mientras cogía su calabaza y se la llevo a los labios tragando una el liquido dulce que envió un agradable calor por su garganta.

"¿Que estas bebiendo?"

El pelirrojo se giro de golpe, maldiciendo en su interior por bajar la guardia pero se relajo de golpe cuando vio a su hermana mirándolo con las manos detrás de su espalda y su cabeza inclinada de lado con una expresión curiosa.

" _Kawai ..._ " pensó por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en su cabeza y se sonrojo un poco, los rugidos hilarantes en su cabeza no ayudaban tampoco.

"¿Onii-chan?" preguntó la rubia preocupada.

Naruto tosió un poco, intentando disimular su incomodidad. "Sake." contestó antes de volver a mirar hacia delante.

El grito indignado de la chica lo detuvo a medio camino de tomar un sorbo. "¡¿Estas bebiendo alcohol?! ¡Pero si no tienes 20 años!"

El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros. "Edad para matar, edad para beber, apostar y follar."

Shio se sonrojo hasta las raíces al oír la ultima parte pero no dijo nada, solo avanzó y se sentó al lado de su hermano mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Kaa-chan se va a enfadar contigo."

Naruto resoplo. "Lo dudo, llevo bebiendo desde los 12 y nunca me a dicho nada al respecto." pero el ambiente se congelo de golpe cuando ambos procesaron lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decir.

Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Shio debido al temor y Naruto porque estaba maldiciendo en su mente por su desliz.

"¿Onii-chan … no te estabas refiriendo a Kushina-kaa-chan verdad?" dijo en un tono neutro. Aun así, el Uzumaki podía percibir y sentir una profunda tristeza a través de la voz de la chica y sus habilidades como sensor.

Los segundos pasaron, el pelirrojo sin girar la cabeza, no queriendo ver el pesar de la chica a través de sus ojos. Finalmente suspiro. "No … Si hay alguien en este mundo a quien considero mi madre es a Shuri Tengu." admitió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en su madre adoptiva.

Naruto seguía sin girar la cabeza pero podía imaginarse la expresión de dolor en su cara y las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos."¡¿Pe-pero que hay de Kaa-chan?! Qui-quiero decir Kushi..."

"Sé a quien te refieres." interrumpió el Uzumaki en un tono frio que hizo estremecerse el corazón de la chica. No dijo nada por un tiempo hasta que reunió la fuerza para mirar a su hermana. Como se imaginaba, las lagrimas habían empezado caer por los ojos de su hermana. "Shio, tu la amas porque es tu Kaa-chan, te alimento cuando tenias hambre, te abrazó cuando tenias una pesadilla por la noche y te protegió cuando más la necesitabas. ¿Es la persona que ha cuidado de ti desde pequeña, verdad?"

Shio asintió sin dudar. "¡Si, por supuesto!"

"Por eso mismo Kushina Namikaze no es mi madre." la declaración del pelirrojo dejo en shock a la chica. "Los 6 primeros años de mi vida tuve que luchar con uñas y dientes para obtener comida tanto en el orfanato como en el bosque para no morirme de hambre, nunca tuve a nadie que me abrazara por la noche mientras rezaba para que ningún aldeano se colara en mi cuarto y me matara mientras dormía, cuando los aldeanos me perseguían decididos a acabar con mi existencia tuve que valerme por mi mismo deseando que hubiera alguien capaz de protegerme del dolor y las palizas que me dieron cuando me cogían." cada palabra de Naruto fue como un puñal atravesando sin piedad el corazón de Shio. Giró su cabeza hacia el frente mientras miraba hacia abajo. "Hiruzen-jiji y sus AMBU apenas tenían tiempo para protegerme, los de Ichiraku eran civiles impotentes y desde luego, Kushina nunca cuidó de mi en ningún momento de mi vida."

El Uzumaki no dijo nada más mientras los sollozos de su hermana resonaron por todo el claro. Shio lloró a moco tendido mientras se abrazó a si misma luchando con el impulso de abrazar a su hermano porque no tenia derecho a hacerlo. Naruto tenia razón, su familia le había fallado cuando más la necesitaba, mientras ella había vivido una vida feliz y relativamente tranquila, el pelirrojo tuvo que luchar constantemente en este mundo cruel para sobrevivir.

"Onii-chan … lo siento … lo siento mucho …" dijo Shio entre lagrimas.

El pelirrojo suspiro de nuevo antes de mirarla de nuevo y se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber hecho daño a su hermana, ella no tenia la culpa de que su infancia hubiera sido una mierda. Levantó la mano y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la rubia, Shio levantó la cabeza y miro a su hermano a los ojos. "Baka, tu no tienes la culpa, así que deja de llorar." le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La Namikaze solo asintió, no confiaba en su propia voz.

Los minutos pasaron mientras en silencio reino en el claro, Naruto espero pacientemente a que su hermana recuperara el control sobre sus emociones. Después de secarse las lagrimas, Shio volvió a tomar la palabra. "¿Como la conociste?"

Naruto se tomó unos momentos para contestar, le había contado gran parte de su vida a Hiruzen omitiendo claro esta los detalles más sensibles o haciéndole jurar que no contaría ciertas cosas. Lo más seguro es que los altos cargos de la aldea ya supieran toda la historia por lo que no vio ningún problema en responder a su hermana. "Bueno, es una historia bastante larga. Digamos que todo empezó cuando tenia 1 año de edad. Estaba durmiendo y por alguna extraña razón, acabe entrando en..."

 **XxxXxxX**

" _Bueno voy a admitir que la chica tiene agallas._ " pensó el pelirrojo.

" **Quizá, pero sigue siendo lamentable.** " dijo Kurama con desprecio.

" _Dale tiempo, ahora que se a dado cuenta que el mundo ninja no es para los débiles se pondrá a trabajar._ "

" **Le das demasiado crédito a esa chica de pelo rosa. Ademas, no deberías intervenir de una vez antes de que los maten.** "

Naruto volvió a centrarse en su entorno y tuvo que admitir que tenia razón.

Después de tener una larga charla con Shio la noche anterior, pensó en levantarse temprano y llegar a la torre lo antes posible. Por desgracia sus planes se habían ido por el desagüe debido a la llegada del equipo de Oto. En un principió, Naruto no podía entender como habían conseguido ver a través de sus sellos genjutsu, funcionaban a base de chakra de la naturaleza, eran indetectables para cualquier maestro en genjutsu excepto si era un sabio. No fue hasta más tarde durante la confrontación que se dio cuenta que había omitido un pequeño detalle en sus sellos, sonido.

El equipo de Oto, tal y como indicaba el nombre de su villa, estaban versados en jutsus relacionados con el sonido y el líder de su equipo, Dosu Kinuta, estaba muy versado en ellos, fue esa la razón por la que habían podido encontrar su escondite. La chica, Kin Tsuchi por el momento se había quedado al margen de la lucha y el otro genin, Zaku Abumi, tenia una técnica Futon que enviaba balas de aire comprimido hacia sus enemigos.

A pesar de que habían sido descubiertos, Naruto mantuvo la calma y pensó en despacharlos rápidamente. Por desgracia, Sakura tuvo que elegir ese momento para demostrarse a si misma que era una kunoichi competente. Naruto la habría tirado a un lado sin contemplaciones sino fuera por que Shio había insistido en dejarles el trabajo a ellas. El Uzumaki no quería pero al final cedió bajo la mirada suplicante de su hermana, después de las revelaciones que hizo ayer por la noche, supuso que le iría bien a la rubia desfogarse un poco.

Aunque la cosa se volvió un poco complicada cuando otro genin de Konoha apareció en el claro, gritando su amor por Sakura y su resolución en derrotar al equipo de Oto. Naruto reconoció enseguida a ese genin peculiar con el mono verde y las cejas enormes que vio en la primera prueba y se sintió bastante emocionado por ver sus habilidades. Rock Lee lucho bien mostrandole a todo el mundo su maestría en taijutsu y su fuerza pero al final fue derrotado fácilmente por Dosu con sus ondas sonoras. No era que el chico fuera débil, era solo que tuvo mala suerte al elegir su oponente.

Yakumo y Shio fueron derrotadas por un ataque sorpresa por parte de Zaku mientras observaban la lucha de Lee, algo que decepciono mucho al pelirrojo. Iba a tener que hablar con su hermana después de esta lucha. Sakura por su parte fue capturada por Kin, la pelinegra había agarrado a la pelirrosa por su pelo y quería obligarla a ver como mataba a Sasuke delante de sus narices. Naruto pensó que iba a tener que interferir de una vez pero para sorpresa de todos, Sakura se corto el pelo con un Kunai y empezó a luchar contra Zaku. La sorpresa del pelirrojo y todos los presentes no acabó ahí, a pesar de que acabo muy herida se las había arreglado para herir los brazos del Oto-nin.

Pero entonces apareció otro equipo de Konoha, en concreto, los 3 genin que habían presenciado la matanza de Kimimaro y venían dispuestos a defender a sus compañeros. Los 3 genin se las habían arreglado para darles algunos problemas al equipo de Oto, la rubia había poseído a Kin y el chico con el pelo en forma de piña había inmovilizado a Dosu con un jutsu de sombra. Pero no fue suficiente, no habían tenido en cuenta el hecho de que sus enemigos no se preocupaban por sus compañeros y Ino/Kin acabo malherida por el propio Zaku.

Naruto suspiro. "Si supongo que ya no podemos alargarlo más." pensó antes de mirar hacia atrás donde se encontraban Kimimaro y Jugo. "Vamos." les dijo antes de empezar a salir del hueco del árbol que los había estado escondiendo todo este tiempo.

Cuando el equipo de Kumo salió todos se giraron para mirarlos, Yakumo, Sakura y Shio con expresiones aliviadas, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji con horror absoluto y Zaku y Dosu con sorpresa.

"Así que habían formado una alianza con el equipo de Kumo, esto complica las cosas." dijo Dosu en voz baja.

"Lo siento, pero ya no puedo mantenerme al margen, a partir de ahora nos ocupamos nosotros." dijo el pelirrojo para gran sorpresa del equipo 10.

"Esto no os incumbe, largaos antes de que decidamos mataros." grito Zaku.

Kimimaro no le gustó que esa cucaracha insultara a su maestro y se hizo muy vocal al respecto. "¿Naruto-sama, puedo matar a ese insecto?" el tono frio de su declaración envió escalofríos por la espalda de todos excepto para los dos miembros de su equipo.

Naruto iba a contestar pero se calló de golpe cuando percibió una ola de chakra repugnante estallando detrás de su espalda. Sabiendo perfectamente quien era respondió. "No hace falta, creo que hay alguien que esta mucho más ansioso por reclamar ese derecho." dijo para sorpresa y confusión de todos.

O al menos así fue hasta que cierto Uchiha salió del árbol a la vista de todos, con su brazo izquierdo y gran parte de su cuello envueltos en varios tatuajes en forma de tomoes. Miró a todos los presentes unos instantes hasta que su mirada se posó en su compañera. "¿Sakura, quien te hizo eso?" pregunto con ira creciente en su tono de voz.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, demasiado sorprendidos por el nuevo aspecto del Uchiha, o al menos hasta que la arrogancia emergió en el tono de uno de los Oto-nin. "Fuimos nosotros." dijo sin preocupaciones.

La pelirrosa se quedo mirando al chico que amaba con miedo. "¿Sa-Sasuke, qu-que te ha hecho?"

"Tranquila. Sea lo que sea me esta infundiendo con poder, el poder que él me ha dado. Por fin lo he comprendido, debo vengarme." la declaración envió olas de miedo en el corazón de sus amigos. "Aunque tenga que venderle mi alma al diablo, debo hacerme más fuerte, sin importar el preció que tenga que pagar." dijo antes de mirar al chico que alegó ser el culpable de las heridas de su compañera. " Así que vosotros, vais a pagar por ello." dijo con rabia mientras los tatuajes se expandían más allá de su cuello invadiendo su cara y su otro brazo poco a poco.

"¡Ino! Vuelve a tu cuerpo, Choji ven conmigo, tenemos que escondernos." grito. Sus compañeros no dudaron en obedecer y la rubia rompió la técnica y volvió a su cuerpo.

El equipo 10 se retiro a un lado mientras Sasuke empezó a avanzar hacia sus oponentes.

"¿Che, te crees muy fuerte verdad? Ahora veras, Zankuha (Ondas Decapitadoras)" grito y una onda de aire comprimido se lanzo sobre el Uchiha.

El problema era que la mayoría de los heridos se encontraban detrás del Uchiha junto con el equipo Darui. El trió Ino-Shika-Cho observo con horror como la onda de aire se trago a sus amigos.

La explosión genero una inmensa cortina de polvo acompañada por la risa desquiciada del Oto-nin. "Jajajaja. ¿Me preguntó hasta donde habrán volado sus restos?" se pregunto en voz alta con una sonrisa cruel.

"¿Con quien hablas?"

Zaku abrió los ojos de golpe y intento girarse pero no tuvo tiempo. Notó como sus brazos eran agarrados y puestos hacia atrás mientras una patada a sus piernas le hizo caer de rodillas.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke detrás de Zaku sometiéndolo por la fuerza y la mayoría se giro para ver el lugar donde deberian estar los demás heridos. Cuando la nube de polvo callo todos pudieron ver con asombro un gran cúpula enteramente hecha de chakra con 4 cadenas doradas emergiendo de la tierra sosteniendo la estructura. Todos, incluidos Sasuke y Zaku se quedaron fascinados observando el jutsu desconocido hasta que la cúpula desapareció, dejando solo a 4 cadenas hechas de chakra que retrocedieron rápidamente hacia la tierra de donde vinieron. Con ello todos pudieron ver al equipo Darui ileso situados delante de los heridos protegiéndolos.

Mientras que la gran mayoría de todos los presentes intentaban entender lo que acababa de pasar, Shio, Yakumo y Sakura lo habían visto todo de principio a fin. La persona que los había protegido fue Naruto, había convocado las cadenas desde detrás de su espalda y las clavo al suelo antes de hacerlas emerger para crear la estructura defensiva.

Todos salieron de su estupor por un crujido desagradable y el un grito de dolor. Vieron como Zaku calló al suelo derrotado mientras que Sasuke se quedó encima de él con una sonrisa cruel. No había que ser un genio para averiguar lo que había pasado, lo más seguro era que el Uchiha le había roto los brazos o algún hueso.

El pelinegro luego se giró hacia el ultimo Oto-nin en pie. "Tu eres el ultimo, me divertiré más contigo." declaro enviando escalofríos por la espalda de Dosu.

Todos observaron sin moverse como Sasuke se acercaba caminando hacia su próxima victima, el Oto-nin no se atrevía a moverse, paralizado por el miedo y la confusión. Orochimaru les había enviado a matar al Uchiha. ¿Porque entonces el chico llevaba su marca, el sello maldito? Dosu sabia perfectamente el poder que encerraba ese sello y sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad frente al pelinegro, solo podía ver con horror como su verdugo se acercaba poco a poco para acabar con su vida.

Pero al final Dosu tuvo suerte.

"¡Para!" Sakura se había levantado como pudo y corrió hacia Sasuke antes de abrazarlo por la espalda. "Por favor, tu no eres así, no sigas."

El Uchiha giro la cabeza para mirar a la pelirrosa a los ojos. Cuando vio los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la chica y el temor y la preocupación en ellos, perdió todas las ganas de seguir luchando. Las marcas en su cuerpo empezaron a retroceder poco a poco hasta el cuello del chico donde se encontraba el sello maldito y callo de culo cansado.

Naruto por su parte suspiro. "Bueno se acabó." dijo antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a su hermana que lo estaba mirando con curiosidad. "Que voy a hacer contigo, ni siquiera un día a pasado y ya vuelves a estar para el arrastre." dijo con cansancio.

La rubia se sonrojo. "No es mi culpa, tenia que luchar con Sakura."

"Claaaaro, y el hecho de que acabaste herida por bajar la guardia tampoco es tu culpa." dijo con su voz llena de sarcasmo.

El rubor de Shio aumentó mientras a su lado, Yakumo también se sonrojaba avergonzada. La chica bajo la cabeza ante su hermano. "Lo siento." dijo mansamente.

"De verdad, ten mas cuidado de ahora en adelante. No hagas que me preocupe por ti de esta manera." amonestó el pelirrojo antes de acercarse y empezar la curación. Shio solo asintió pero por dentro se sentía muy feliz al saber que su hermano se preocupaba tanto por ella.

El pelirrojo curó con diligencia a su hermana y la chica Kurama antes de levantarse para mirar a los demás. "¿Alguien necesita que le cure alguna herida?" preguntó. El equipo 10 no se movió ni una pulgada pero vio como Sakura se acerco con Sasuke apoyándose en sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que sus enemigos se habían ido. " ¿Donde esta el equipo de Oto?" preguntó mientras cogía a Sasuke y lo dejaba en el suelo con cuidado.

"Se han ido." contestó la pelirrosa.

El Uzumaki la miró incrédulo mientras empezaba a curar al Uchiha. "¿Me estas diciendo que habéis dejado huir a un equipo potencialmente hostil en vez de acabar con ellos? Si era porque estabais muy heridos te recuerdo que podríamos habernos ocupado de ellos sin problemas." contestó. La declaración de Naruto envió escalofríos por la espalda al equipo 10, recordando vivamente lo que habían presenciado el día anterior.

Sakura tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse pero miro al pelirrojo con resolución. "Te dije antes del combate que esta era mi lucha, no queria que interfirierais." dijo

"Y sin embargo, si no hubiera puesto ese escudo para protegeros a esta hora ya estaríais muertos." dijo haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara aun más debido a la vergüenza y bajara la cabeza deprimida.

"Gracias." Naruto bajo la cabeza para mirar al Uchiha. "Ya sabes, por salvar a mis compañeros." dijo. El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco pero se encogió de hombros aceptando las gracias de Sasuke.

Mientras el pelirrojo se concentraba en su tarea empezó a oír una conmoción detrás de él pero decidió ignorarlo pensando que eran los demás hablando en voz baja. Por desgracia, la curación se hizo un poco difícil por la repentina intrusión de un alborotador muy molesto.

"¡¿Sakura, que le ha pasado a tu pelo?!" Naruto se estremeció por el dolor, alguien acababa de gritar a pleno pulmón a 10 cm de su oreja. Al girar la cabeza, reconoció enseguida la mata de pelo rubio de su hermano.

La pelirrosa se veía un poco incomoda intentando encontrar alguna escusa. "Ah e-e-esto bueno … quise tener un cambió de look." dijo con una sonrisa.

El Uzumaki levantó una ceja. " _¿Cambio de look? ¿Porque se empeña en buscar una escusa?_ " no podía entender porque tan solo no le decía la verdad.

"Me gusta tenerlo largo pero el pelo largo es una lata para dar vueltas por el bosque." dijo con facilidad.

"Habla por ti." dijo Naruto centrándose en su tarea.

La declaración del pelirrojo hizo que Sakura tuviera unas enormes ganas de arrearle pero se contuvo sabiendo que no iba a acabar bien. Fue entonces cuando Menma giro la cabeza y reconoció por primera vez a su hermano. Lo normal habría sido saludarle o incluso soltar una broma para romper el hielo.

Por desgracia Menma Namikaze no era precisamente normal.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡¿Que estas asiendo aquí?!" grito mientras lo señalaba con su dedo indice.

La ceja del pelirrojo se estremeció con violencia debido a su hermano molesto. "Curar a tu compañero de equipo ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme." dijo en un tono tajante.

El rubio iba a replicar pero entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia del equipo 10. "¡AAHH! ¿Que estáis asiendo aquí chicos?"

Shikamaru se froto el cuello mientras suspiraba. "Seria demasiado problemático explicártelo ahora, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión." Choji se encontraba a su lado mirando al pelirrojo con nerviosismo. Ino estaba un poco más lejos ocupándose de Sai que acababa de despertar.

"Nos han ayudado, tu hermano y su equipo también." dijo la Haruno.

La expresión de Menma se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad. "¿En serio! ¿Con la chica serpiente también? ¿Como la has derrotado? ¿Has usado un jutsu impresionante? ¿Cual era? ¿Puedes enseñármelo? ¿Porque vas con el pecho al aire? ¿Y el pelo? ¿Eres un chico, no es demasiado largo? ¿Quieres que te lo corte...?"

 ***Bonk** *

El sonido resonó por todo el claro llamando la atención de todo el mundo y todos notaron como el sudor se les caía por la nuca. Todos pudieron ver a Shio con su puño echando humo y clavado sobre la cabeza de Menma.

"¡Baka! ¡Deja de molestar a Onii-chan! ¡¿No ves que esta ocupado?!" grito la rubia mientras su hermano estaba frotándose la cabeza con fuerza intentando aliviar el dolor.

"¡Mierda, no tenias porque pegarme tan fuerte! ¡¿Ademas, a quien llamas baka?!" grito mirando a su hermana furioso.

"¡A ti baka! ¡Baka, baka, baka, baaaka! ¡¿Porque nunca piensas atentes de actuar?!"

Los dos rubios empezaron una discusión delante de todo el mundo, los espectadores solo pudieron mirar mientras que gotas de sudor caían por sus nucas a raudales. Por su parte, Naruto decidió ignorar al dúo de cómicos y seguir a lo suyo mientras le pedía a Sakura que se tumbara después de acabar con Sasuke.

De mientras, en las sombras, se encontraban dos individuos mirando al grupo, uno con curiosidad y el otro con un profundo odio, aunque solo a los 3 genin que llevaban sus hitai-ate de Kumo. Llego un punto en el cual ya no pudo aguantar más y se lanzo de cabeza asía el Uzumaki que seguía concentrando en la curación.

Pero en pleno vuelo, Kimimaro intercepto a su enemigo con una patada que el desconocido bloqueo, pero aun así fue mandado a volar un poco más lejos y callo de pie mientras se ponía en guardia. Otra persona salio de entre los arboles y se paro al lado de este con varios kunais en la mano.

Menma y Shio detuvieron su disputa y se centraron en los recién llegados al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

"¿Puedo saber porque has intentado atacar a Naruto-sama?" pregunto el albino en un tono tranquilo aunque se podía notar un atisbo de ira.

El chico de los ojos blancos lo miro con desdén y desprecio. "Para acabar con él, basura de Kumo como vosotros no se merece nada mejor que eso."

"¡Neji!" grito la chica a su lado, se suponía que solo iban a recuperar a Lee.

"Ya veo, por lo que solo eres un insecto con un pequeño rencor por nuestra aldea." el tono tranquilo en el cual lo dijo casi hicieron que el Hyuga se lanzara de cabeza hacia su enemigo. "¿Naruto-sama, puedo matarlo?" los equipos 7 y 13 se quedaron mirando al albino con incredulidad pero el equipo 10 lo miro con miedo.

El pelirrojo detuvo su curación antes de contestar "No Kimimaro, ya hemos tenido suficientes emociones por un día." le dijo a su amigo antes de mirar a Neji y Tenten. "¿Supongo que habéis venido a por vuestro compañero de equipo?"

La chica sintió pero el Hyuga no estuvo del todo de acuerdo. "No solo eso, yo he venido aquí para acabar con vosotros." dijo mientras adoptaba su postura taijutsu.

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja curioso pero alguien se hizo más vocal sobre el asunto. "¡Ni te creas que vamos a dejarte hacerle algo a Aniki!" grito Menma furioso. Shio a su lado no dijo nada pero estaba completamente de acuerdo con su hermano, nadie iba a tocar a su Onii-chan.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Menma, nos han ayudado y por mi parte no pienso ser un desagradecido." dijo Sasuke preparándose para el combate. Sus demás amigos hicieron lo mismo excepto por los miembros del equipo 10 se veían bastante incómodos, cosa que no se le escapo a nadie.

Neji miro a todos con rabia por interponerse en su destino mientras la rabia empezaba a nublar su cabeza pero la voz de su compañera lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. "Neji, déjalo, estamos en inferioridad numérica, ya tendrás otra oportunidad." insistió Tenten. El Hyuga se quedo en silenció unos instantes hasta que acordó a regañadientes y relajo su postura, cosa que hicieron los otros al ver que no iba a ser hostil.

Por su parte Tenten se acerco a su compañero herido, todos pensando que iba a ser suave y darle algún tratamiento.

Si claro.

"¡Espabila Leeeeeeee!" grito mientras sacudía al pobre chico con fuerza bajo la mirada de todos, cosa que hizo que tuvieran enormes gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

Por increíble que pareciera, el chico con el mono verde reacciono. "¿Ehh Tenten que haces aquí?" preguntó un poco atontado.

"¡Tu que crees hemos venido a salvarte el culo!" le dijo.

Naruto suspiro. " _¿Los de Konoha ya eran así de raros cuando yo vivía aquí o es solo que yo nunca me di cuenta?_ " pensó por unos instantes antes de volver a centrarse en Sakura.

10 minutos más tarde, Lee y su equipo se habían ido y los demás estaban en el claro donde se había desencadenado una discusión.

"¿Porque demonios no nos habéis apoyado cuando ese idiota amenazo a Aniki?" preguntó enfadado Menma.

Shikamaru se veía bastante nervioso. "Mira Menma, es un poco complicado."

"¿Complicado? ¡Aniki nos salvo nuestros culos!" grito.

"Ya y le estamos muy agradecidos. Sois nuestros amigos y eso pero es que ..." Shikamaru miro de reojo al equipo Darui con nerviosismo, sobretodo al albino.

Naruto suspiro. "Déjalo Menma."

El rubio se giro de golpe para mirar a su hermano confundido. "Pero Aniki..."

"Déjalo, nos encontramos en el bosque con ellos el primer día y digamos que no les causamos una muy buena impresión." explico haciendo que el equipo 10 se congelara.

"... a si que tenia razón, nos viste." dijo Shikamaru. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. "¿Entonces porque nos dejasteis vivos?"

La pregunta del Nara dejo en shock a todos los presentes. "¿Shi-Shika, de que estas hablando?" preguntó Shio un poco temerosa.

"Los mató." dijo Ino llamando la atención de todos. "Vimos como ese albino llegó en medio de 3 equipos y los sacrifico sin piedad." dijo señalando al Kaguya.

Todos los miembros de Konoha miraron entonces a Kimimaro, algunos con miedo y shock, otros con furia y rabia.

"¡¿Bastardo porque lo hiciste?! ¡Si lo único que necesitabas era un rollo no hacia falta matarlos!" grito Menma.

Kimimaro ni se inmuto bajo la mirada colectiva de todos. "Esas cucarachas insultaron a Naruto-sama."

El silenció se instaló en el claro por unos instantes hasta que Sakura habló. "¿Ya esta … solo por eso?" preguntó en shock.

El albino asintió. "Esa no era razón suficiente para que murieran." dijo Yakumo un poco más tranquila. Después de todo, el equipo Darui les había salvado la vida. A pesar de que habían matado a algunos de sus compañeros ninja del pueblo, en el fondo, no podía odiarlos.

"Para mi si lo era." contesto el albino.

Menma miro furioso al Kaguya por unos instantes antes de cambiar de objetivo y centrar su ira en su hermano. "¿Tu no vas a decir nada?"

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja. "¿Debería?"

La furia del Namikaze creció. "¡Pues claro que si! Konoha es tu pueblo natal, tu casa. ¿Te vas a quedar como si nada después de que ese idiota haya matado a tu gente?" grito.

La intención de matar inundo el claro de golpe, la presión era sofocante y algunos tuvieron incluso problemas para respirar. Menma por su parte solo podía mirar la cara de su hermano con miedo mientras tenia que aguantar su instinto asesino y la mirada de muerte que le estaba dando.

El ojo de Naruto se había vuelto rojo con la pupila rajada y las marcas de sus mejillas se habían vuelto mucho más profundas. "¿Mi gente? ¿La misma basura que clamaba por mi muerte desde el primer momento en el que nací?" pregunto con asco. "Dejemos algo en claro, yo no formo parte de este asqueroso pueblo y nunca lo haré." dijo antes de darse la vuelta seguido por Kimimaro y Jugo.

Todos miraron con miedo como el pelirrojo se iba, ero solo hubo una que se atrevió a hablar. "¡Onii-chan, espera!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el equipo Darui desapareció en un shunshin, dejando a la chica rubia con un enorme peso en el corazón y unas enormes ganas de matar al idiota de Menma.

XENDX

* * *

Lo de siempre si os a gustado, dejadme un like, si quereis decirme algo dejadme un review


	18. Chapter 18

Hola gente, debo disculparme con mi retraso, he tenido algunos cabos sueltos para atar y no podía acabar de estar satisfecho con este capitulo. Vamos que quería hacerlo un poco más largo pero solo acabaría forzando la cosa y no saldría como yo quería, por lo que os dejo con esto y intentare escribir el siguiente capitulo lo más rápido posible."

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 18 : Preliminares tensos.**

 **XxxXxxX**

El equipo llegó por fin a la torre, la construcción hecha de piedra y madera no inspiraba mucha confianza, paneles rotos, tuberías esparcidas sin sentido y enredaderas creciendo por todas partes. Si le preguntaran a alguien les dirían que parecía un edificio chapuza hecho por un novato que había sido abandonado hace mucho. Aunque tampoco era como si fuera muy importante.

Naruto miro rápidamente las diferentes puertas dobles y eligió una al azar y la abrió con fuerza antes de entrar. Jugo y Kimimaro siguieron a su líder en silencio aunque por dentro estaban bastante preocupados, raramente habían visto al pelirrojo tan furioso.

El Uzumaki por su parte camino en silencio por el pasillo intentando mantener su temperamento a raya. ¡¿Konoha, su hogar?! ¡Menuda broma! Este condenado pueblo era lo más parecido en el mundo al infierno. Naruto odiaba estar aquí con cada fibra de su ser y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dejar el examen de lado y empezar una masacre que solo podría igualarse por la matanza que perpetro su hermano zorruno hace 15 años.

Esos eran los pensamientos oscuros que plagaban su mente. Pero aun asi, no iba a hacer nada por una simple razón. Su sueño.

Hace 7 años Hagoromo le lego su voluntad para llevar la paz a estas tierras y preferiría cortarse la garganta que decepcionar al anciano. Pensó durante todo este tiempo que había llegado a un acuerdo con su pasado. No pensar en ello y olvidar. Por desgracia el pelirrojo sabia que era solo una ilusión, las cicatrices de su pasado aun persistían en él, fue esta la razón por la que acepto el encargo del Raikage, para obtener su venganza, por pequeña que fuera, al humillar a la próxima regeneración de Konoha. Pensó que seria suficiente para aplacar sus deseos de venganza, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Cuando Menma le reprocho el haber matado a ese grupo alegando que eran su gente, la rabia nublo su mente. Esos bastardos jamas serian su gente, jamas sentiría piedad por ellos, si vivan o morían, le daba igual, siempre y cuando no se interpusieran en su camino o su objetivo. Una pequeña parte de si misma deseó que así fuera solo para tener una escusa valida para matarlos a todos. Pero tan rápido como apareció, se fue, la destrucción de Konoha no le aportaría nada más que problemas. ¿Que clase de peso tendrían sus argumentos para obtener la paz si tenia el genocidio de toda una aldea a sus espaldas debido al rencor? Solo le quedaba dejarlo de lado pues no estaba seguro de que tuviera la capacidad de perdonar por todo el dolor que Konoha le había hecho. Aunque de una cosa si estaba seguro.

Jamas podría olvidar.

"Naruto-sama." el pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe saliendo de sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo que, por una razón que no entendía estaba sentado en la postura seiza y con la cabeza agachada hasta el suelo. "Pido humildemente que me perdones, si no hubiera matado a esos gusanos no habrías tenido esa discusión desagradable con el idio … quiero decir tu hermano." se corrigió al final.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido pero se recuperó rápidamente y suspiro. "Levanta la cabeza Kimimaro." el albino se apresuro a obedecer y Naruto vió el remordimiento en los ojos de su amigo. El Uzumaki se inclino poniendo una rodilla al suelo. Levanto su mano derecha y la puso sobre el hombro del albino mientras le sonreía. "Tu no tienes la culpa, si no los hubieras matado tu lo más seguro es que lo hubiera echo yo. Aguante durante 6 años la estupidez de Konoha y no pienso hacerlo durante más tiempo. Tu solo querías defenderme y es algo por lo que tengo que darte las gracias."

El Kaguya se calmó de golpe pero la duda persistía. "¿Pero y tu discusión con tu hermano?"

"Menma es un idiota que no entiende como funciona el mundo y el hecho de que no sepa mantener la boca cerrada no ayuda. La culpa es suya por ser tan impulsivo al hablar sin siquiera conocerme, así que deja de preocuparte." le dijo con una ultima nota alegre.

Kimimaro tardo un instante pero le devolvió la sonrisa al pelirrojo y se puso de pie de nuevo. "Hai Naruto-sama."

"A veces eres demasiado dramático Kimimaro."

Naruto y Kimimaro giraron la cabeza para ver a Jugo que los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. El albino resoplo. "Mejor ser dramático que ser un mojigato silencioso."

"Mejor ser amo de mi silencio que esclavo de mis palabras. ¿Ademas, a que viene eso de mojigato?" pregunto un tanto ofendido.

"Naaada, solo el hecho de que cuando estamos con nuestras parejas pareces una bombilla roja con una expresión indiferente." le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El pelinaranja se ruborizó un poco. "Solo pienso que las muestras de afecto no deberían hacerse en publico." dijo al recordar los momentos muy embarazosos en los cuales vio a sus amigos con sus chicas. Akeno, Haku y Karin eran mujeres muy apasionadas y sin vergüenza alguna.

"Lo dicho, mojigato."

El gigante le hecho el mal de ojo a su amigo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelirrojo los interrumpió. "Vale Kimimaro deja de atosigarlo … sobretodo cuando parece que ha encontrado por fin a alguien que le interesa." dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Jugo giro de golpe la cabeza para mirar a su líder. "¡¿QUE?!"

"¿Como te sentías cuando llevabas a Yakumo-san en brazos? La chica es bastante bonita hay que admitir." continuó el pelirrojo.

El pelinaranja se ruborizó aun más. "So-so-solo estaba siguiendo tus ordenes." contestó.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo creció. "Así que no niegas que es bonita, bueno es saberlo." dijo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir por el camino bajo la mirada sorprendida de Jugo y un Kimimaro riéndose a carcajadas.

"Qu-que pe-pero Naruto-sama." grito antes de seguir a su líder seguido de cerca por Kimimaro que seguía riéndose a su costa.

 **XxxXxxX**

Shio suspiro. " _Mierda, cuando pensaba que el día no podía ir peor._ " pensó mientras se ponía recta y firme en medio de un despacho dentro de la torre del bosque de la muerte. A sus lados se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo y también los equipo 7 y 10. Todos estaban alineados delante de una mesa de trabajo tras la cual estaba sentado Minato Namikaze. De la misma forma que con los genin, los jonin sensei de los 3 equipos así como Anko Mitarashi estaban a cada lado del Hokage formando un semi-circulo alrededor de la mesa, Kushina y Anko a la derecha y Kakashi y Asuma a la izquierda.

Después de la desastrosa despedida que tuvo con su Onii-chan, Shio le dio la madre de todas las palizas a su hermano idiota antes de arrastrar su culo hasta la torre junto al resto de sus amigos. Por suerte para el equipo 10, Sakura y Sasuke habían dejado ir al equipo de Oto a cambio de su rollo de la tierra que resulto ser el rollo que necesitaban. Junto con los rollos que les había entregado Naruto, pudieron llegar a la torre y cumplir los requisitos del examen. Incluso tuvieron un pequeño momento para hablar con su antiguo sensei de la academia Iruka Umino cuando los recibió para felicitarles por pasar el examen. Por desgracia no duro mucho pues tuvieron que informar sobre la presencia de Orochimaru y también sobre su Onii-chan.

Osea que aquí estaba, después de informar durante más de 1 hora, cansada, sudada y esperando a que su padre hablara de una puñetera vez.

El Yondaime se quedo mirando a los genin con las manos cruzadas tapando su boca y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa hasta que decidió hablar. " Ya veo, desde luego no se puede subestimar al equipo de Kumo." concluyó.

El rubio se quedaba corto con su declaración y lo sabia pero ¿que más podía decir? Su hijo y sus compañeros se habían enfrentado a un ninja de rango S y habían conseguido forzar al Sannin a una retirada. A pesar de que Orochimaru se estaba conteniendo (o eso suponían) seguía siendo un logro por si mismo. Pero había un asunto más apremiante sobre el que pensar, las habilidades de los 3 genin.

Al parecer, Kimimaro era un experto en Kenjutsu y usaba múltiples espadas blancas que sacaba de sus mangas junto con algunos proyectiles desconocidos … o al menos eso era lo que vio el equipo 10 cuando presenciaron la masacre de 3 equipos en cuestión de segundos. Las chicas de los equipos 7 y 13 también vieron algo parecido pero no pudieron distinguir mucho más debido a la velocidad abrumadora del albino.

Luego estaba Jugo, un experto en taijutsu, era lo único que podían sacar del pelinaranja porque fue lo único que vieron cuando lucho contra Orochimaru. Shio, Yakumo y Sakura dijeron que los brazos del Kumo-nin cambiaron durante la batalla a algo … raro. No podían dar más detalles pues el chico se movía demasiado rápido para ellos y no pudieron distinguir bien las cosas.

Por ultimo, estaba su hijo, un usuario kenjutsu que tenia en su posesión dos espadas peculiares, una hoja de rayos y una hoja del viento. Minato dedujo que estaban hablando de la Raijin no Ken y de alguna otra espada desconocida elemental. Luego estaba la técnica Futon que uso en colaboración con sus compañeros, desde luego los 3 eran lo suficientemente competentes en ninjutsu como para lograr algo así. También era un sanador pues curo a los equipos después de sus enfrentamientos pero no reconocieron la técnica, solo podían describir un chakra dorado entrando en sus cuerpos y curandolos de la mayoría de sus heridas. Por ultimo, estaban las cadenas doradas que describieron los 3 equipos, dichas cadenas habían sido usadas por el pelirrojo para capturar al Sannin y también para formar una barrera protectora.

El rubio giró su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a su esposa de reojo. Kushina parecía bastante alterada y triste al oír esa pequeño detalle pero Minato sabia porque.

Kongo Fusa (Cadenas Adamantina), la antigua técnica firma de Kushina Uzumaki, una técnica única que dicha mujer ya no podía usar.

Luego estaban los hechos que pudieron reunir sobre su hijo, era un estratega con una mente afilada capaz de ordenar a su equipo con una mente fría. También tenia que tener en cuenta la jerarquía del equipo, por lo que todos habían descrito, Jugo y Kimimaro parecían tratar a Naruto con el máximo respeto, como a un superior, pero al mismo tiempo como a un amigo, algo bastante curioso.

Finalmente, estaba un hecho que había conmocionado al rubio junto al resto de los adultos : el pelirrojo era un fuinmaster pero no solo eso, un nivel 11. El simple hecho de que hubiera llegado tan lejos en ese arte solo podía significar dos cosas, que era un prodigio, incluso para los estandartes Uzumaki y que se las había arreglado para obtener el conocimiento del clan Uzumaki sobre sellos.

Ahora mismo tenia mucho en lo que pensar por lo que decidió acabar rápido para poder pensar con calma. "¿Bien, hay algo más sobre lo que queráis informar?" preguntó solo para estar seguro.

Los genin se miraron entre ellos y Shio dio un paso adelante. "Creo que Orochimaru ya conocía de antes a Jugo y Kimimaro." declaro sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes.

Minato entrecerró los ojos. "¿Que te hace decir eso?" preguntó.

"Antes de que Orochimaru se enfrentara al equipo de Kumo, tuvieron una discusión y Orochimaru dijo que Jugo y Kimimaro eran experimentos fallidos." dijo un poco nerviosa. Los jonin y el Hokage fruncieron el ceño, ninguno más que la propia Anko se toco ligeramente su sello del cielo en el cuello mientras hizo una mueca de rabia. "También cuando Onii-ch … quiero decir Naruto estaba curando a nuestros equipos, reconoció el sello en el cuello de Sasuke y llamó a Jugo para confirmarlo."

Los adultos abrieron los ojos en shock y Anko estuvo muy ansiosa de ir directamente a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas al equipo Darui. Pero Minato y Kushina reprimieron una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta del pequeño desliz de su hija.

"¿Ya veo … algo mas?" pregunto el Hokage.

Shio se vio bastante incomoda, la conversación que tuvo con su hermano la noche anterior seguía fresca en su mente. Su Onii-chan le había contado como fue gran parte de su vida hasta ahora, desde su primer encuentro con el Kyubi hasta que llego aquí para participar en los exámenes chunin. Sabia que tenia que informar sobre todo lo que sabia, pero prefería hacerlo en otro ambiente. Para ser precisos, con su madre y su padre en la intimidad, las cosas que iba a contar iban ha hacerles mucho daño, ella misma se hecho a llorar a moco tendido cuando su Onii-chan le contó como fue su vida aquí en el pueblo.

"Si, pero si no le importa, me gustaría informar de esto en privado"

 **XxxXxxX**

En otra habitación que había sido dada al equipo Darui para los próximos 3 días hasta que finalizara el examen, se estaba desarrollando una conversación bastante incomoda para el pelirrojo.

La habitación era bastante simple, 3 camas dispuesta paralelamente al fondo del cuarto y una pequeña mesa a los pies de la cama central. Darui estaba ahora mismo sentado en una silla y tenia a sus genin de pie en posición firme mientras escuchaba su informe.

Cuando Darui no había visto a sus alumnos 1 hora después de que empezara el examen, se sorprendió, el jonin conocía a la perfección las increíbles habilidades de los 3 y sabia que habrían podido acabar el examen sin problemas. Aun más teniendo en cuenta el Kekkei Genkai del pelirrojo, un bosque, por muy peligroso que fuera, no era nada más que un patio de recreo para él. Cuando había pasado un día, el ninja de piel oscura empezó a inquietarse pensando que Danzo había sacado alguno de sus trucos y que les había dado algún que otro problema.

Ahora mientras escuchaba el informe de sus alumnos podía entender porque habían tardado tanto, el Uzumaki había decidido ayudar a sus hermanos. No, tacha eso, más bien decidió salvarles el pellejo, Orochimaru no era un ninja conocido precisamente por su compasión.

Darui suspiro, el Raikage y él habían tenido en cuenta esta posibilidad pero ahora era el momento de sacar cualquier duda que tuvieran. "Ya veo. ¿Os dais cuenta de que vuestras acciones podrían interpretarse como traición, verdad?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Hai." contestaron.

El jonin levantó una ceja. " Lo sabíais y aun así ayudasteis a un equipo de Konoha a pasar la prueba. La verdad es que me sorprende, sobretodo tu Naruto, yo pensaba que odiabas cualquier cosa que viniera de este pueblo."

El pelirrojo se movió un poco incomodo. "Odio Konoha, pero hay personas que se portaron bien conmigo y no tengo nada en contra de ellas … mis hermanos entran en esa lista." admitió, aunque estuvo muy tentado de excluí a Menma de esa declaración, sobretodo después de las ultimas palabras que tuvieron.

"En serio? ¿En ese caso, porque no debería marcarte como un riesgo de fuga en cuanto volvamos a la aldea? Si bien tener buenas relaciones con personas fuera de la aldea no es un problema, generalmente, esas personas no provienen de la aldea en la que viviste en tu infancia. Tampoco suelen ser personas con las que compartes lazos de sangre." pregunto con una cara sospechosa, toda la pereza que era tan habitual en su cara completamente ida.

"Porque nunca traicionaría mi hogar." declaro firmemente.

Darui levanto una ceja. "¿Hogar? Es un poco presuntuoso de tu parte decir que Kumo es tu casa cuando solo llevas 3 años viviendo ahí." el jonin ya ni siquiera se molestó en incluir a Jugo y Kimimaro en su conversación. El jonin sabia que, a pesar de ser ninjas de su aldea, su máxima lealtad siempre recaería en el pelirrojo.

"Y aun así es la verdad, es el único lugar hasta la fecha que puedo llamar mi casa. Konoha nunca fue mi casa, solo mi prisión, en cuanto a el valle Yonkaze junto al clan Tengu, a pesar de que fue un lugar donde fui feliz siempre supe que tendría que irme algún día. Kumo es el lugar donde elegí tener una vida, un lugar donde tener una familia y un futuro. Es por esa razón que jamas me atrevería a traicionar mi hogar." contestó sin dejar de mirar a su mentor directamente a los ojos.

Darui sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro de alivió. "Menos mal, realmente temía lo que ibas a pensar después de reunirte con ellos."

Los 3 genin estaban visiblemente desconcertados. "¿Que?"

"Nada, es solo que Raikage-sama me había pedido que comprobara que tu pequeña interacción con tus hermanos no te hubiera hecho cambiar de idea sobre unirte a Kumo."

Naruto abrió los ojos en shock. "¿E-e-espera un momento, sabíais que iba a encontrarme con Shio y Menma?" preguntó.

Darui se encogió de hombros. "Obviamente, la posibilidad era muy alta y el riesgo de que intentaran reclutarte de nuevo al lado de Konoha y lo consiguieran también, sobretodo si tenias una buena razón para quedarte."

Naruto bajo la cabeza ligeramente, su pelo oscureciendo sus ojos. "Créeme sensei, no volvería aquí de buena gana por nada del mundo." dijo. Este examen no contaba, sus razones para estar aquí eran las ordenes de su Kage y sus fantasmas del pasado.

"¿Ni siquiera por tus hermanos? ¿Incluso si te llevaras bien con ellos? ¿Que hay del Sandaime Hokage? ¿Y los miembros de Ichiraku ramen?" pregunto Darui sabiendo lo mucho que se preocupaba por su antigua figura de abuelo y el duo padre/hija del pequeño negoció.

El pelirrojo solo se demoro unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza. "Ni siquiera por ellos, las heridas, los recuerdos … es demasiado." dijo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Darui se sintió un poco mal por hacerle esto a su alumno pero tenia que asegurarse, el jonin un poco más tranquilo se relajo en su asiento. "Bien, aun os quedan 3 días antes de la próxima prueba, os dejare tranquilos durante ese tiempo. Aseguraos de no armar jaleo." dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Ninguno de los 3 se movió hasta que oyeron el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos. El equipo al completo soltó un suspiro de alivió. "Por un momento pensé que íbamos ha estar en problemas." dijo Jugo en un tono aliviado.

El albino asintió. "Si aunque creo que Raikage-sama se preocupaba por nada, como si Naruto-sama pensara siquiera en traicionar a la aldea, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el complejo del clan Uzumaki ya ha sido construido … y que Akeno esta haciendo planes de boda." dijo la ultima parte con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por desgracia, la pequeña broma del albino no resulto como el creía. Naruto ni siquiera replico, se avanzo hacia la cama del medio y se tumbo de espalda mirando al techo. "¿Naruto-sama?" pregunto Kimimaro preocupado.

"No es nada, solo necesito tiempo para pensar y … mentalizarme para lo que viene." dijo en un tono neutro.

Jugo y Kimimaro parpadearon confundidos unos segundos hasta que abrieron los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba. Ambos decidieron no molestarle y se dirigieron a sus propias camas para dormir un poco, Naruto ya había blindado la habitación de arriba a abajo con sellos de detección y trampa para prevenir los intrusos por lo que no tenían de que preocuparse.

Por su parte Naruto estaba intentando llegar a un acuerdo al encuentro que iba a tener lugar dentro de 3 días. Después de 15 años, Naruto iba a encontrarse por fin con los responsables directos de su abandono que resultaron ser también las dos personas que en un principio debería haber llamado Tou-chan y Kaa-chan.

Minato y Kushina Namikaze.

 **XxxXxxX**

Minato estaba de pie en medio de una enorme salla situada en el primer piso de la torre del bosque de la muerte. Dicha salla era en realidad una arena, el propio Minato estaba situado en medio de un pequeño desnivel en forma de semicírculo, detrás de él se podían ver 2 enormes manos de piedra formando el mudra del carnero. Justo delante de él, un poco más bajos de altura se encontraban algunos de los participantes que habían superado la segunda prueba, colocados en linea frente a él. Detrás de ellos también se podía ver un unos balcones en los cuales los demás participantes podrían observar los combates cuando no fuera su turno.

También se encontraban presentes varios examinadores, alineados a la derecha y la izquierda del Hokage sin olvidar los jonin-sensei de los participantes que habían pasado la prueba, estaban alineados detrás del rubio. Las personas presentes estaban firmes a la espera de que el Kage empezara con su discurso aunque había alguien que resaltaba como un pulgar dolorido, al menos para los que tenían los ojos mas afilados.

Todos los jonin eran diferentes entre si, algunos parecían relajados, otros exudaban entusiasmo desmedido pero hubo uno en concreto, una mujer, que solo parecía ser la persona más desgraciada del mundo.

Kushina, a pesar de su cara estoica, era incapaz de ocultar la depresión de sus ojos, el hecho de que estuvieran completamente rojos de tanto llorar tampoco ayudaba y su pelo, generalmente liso y perfecto, tenia varios mechones aleatorios y estaba hecho un desastre. Desde que había tenido esa conversación con su hija junto a su marido, la mujer había estado llorando sin parar. Shio les había contado cada detalle de la conversación que había tenido con su hermano en el bosque hace 4 días.

La peliblanca sabia que la infancia de su hijo había sido horrible pero las palabras de su hija le habían hecho ver que en realidad, su vida había sido mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Ya de por si, el remordimiento la había estado matando pero nada se comparaba a cuando la rubia le dijo lo que pensaba el pelirrojo sobre ella.

No la veía como su madre.

Esa simple declaración, junto a las palabras y los argumentos que Shio le transmitió hicieron que Kushina se rompiera. La mujer había pasado los últimos 3 días llorando sin parar, con el corazón en agonía y sin querer hacer nada. La mujer quería morirse, quería acabar con su vida para dejar de sentirse así y, quizás, compensar por el enorme error que cometió al dejar atrás a su hijo. Por desgracia, era imposible, la mujer era una kunoichi de Konoha y tenia deberes que cumplir.

Lo peor era que sabia lo que se le venia encima, que su hijo iba a entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento y se sentía dividida entre huir para no ver el odio en sus ojos y quedarse para ver por fin a su bebe después de 15 años. El conflicto de ideas estaba haciendo que poco a poco, perdiera el dominio sobre su cara estoica.

Minato miro de reojo discretamente a su esposa y sintió una gran tristeza, la peliblanca no era la única con remordimientos. Después de todo, fue el mismo el que quiso dejar a Naruto atrás, fue él mismo el que pensó que seria tratado como un héroe debido a su estado como jinchuriki, fue él mismo el causante de que su familia sufriera por la perdida de uno de sus miembros. ¿Y todo para que? ¿Realmente había valido la pena escuchar las palabras de su sensei? No, esa era una pregunta tonta, desde luego que no.

Hablando de Jiraya, Minato giro la cabeza para mirar al fondo de la salla detrás de él. Ahí, se podía reconocer fácilmente a su sensei, Tsunade y Hiruzen se encontraban a su lado. Los 3 habían querido venir a presenciar lo que sabían que seria una eliminatoria, siendo 2 de ellos Sannin y Hiruzen un Hokage retirado había muy pocas personas que podrían objetar su presencia aquí.

Minato volvió a centrarse en los participantes, tenia a 7 delante de él, los equipos 7, 8, 10 y 13, constituidos por los 12 novatos de Konoha. El rubio tenia que admitir que jamas se abría imaginado que todos llegarían tan lejos pero era una agradable sorpresa. También estaba presente el equipo 9 a cargo de Maito Gai y el equipo 17 si mal no recordaba, llevaban ya bastante tiempo siendo genin, quizá podría proponer una promoción de campo para ellos si resultaban ser lo suficientemente competentes. Luego estaba el equipo de Suna, compuesto por los 3 hijos del Kazekage, Sabaku no Rasa, fueron el primer equipo en completar la prueba y en menos de 2 horas, algo muy impresionante. Eran 7 equipos en total pero el Yondaime sabia que faltaban 2 equipos más.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, el rubio miro al fondo de la salla detrás de los genin y vio al equipo de Oto entrar en la salla. Uno de ellos parecía lesionado y tenia un brazo en un trozo de tela alrededor del cuello para mantener el brazo en su lugar, sus otros compañeros parecían relativamente ilesos, eso si, bastante sucios.

Minato iba a apartar la mirada pero algo más llamó su atención, cuando volvió a mirar por la puerta, su cerebro se congeló. Los demás adultos miraron también en la misma reacción y hubo varias reacciones, sorpresa y shock en su mayoría para aquellos que no los habían visto hasta ahora pero hubo dos casos singulares. Kakashi noto la comisura de sus labios subiendo y su ojo irradiaba felicidad. Kushina por su parte, no pudo evitar taparse la boca con una mano para ahogar un sollozo y las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

Todos los adultos observaron al equipo Darui entrar en la salla con tranquilidad y pudieron distinguir la confianza desbordante de los 3 genin de Kumo. Ninguno de ellos miraba a nadie en particular, simplemente avanzaron directamente hasta el resto de los equipos y se pusieron en linea recta al lado de ellos con Naruto al frente, Kimimaro detrás de este y Jugo al final.

Kushina y Minato miraron a su hijo perdido por primera vez en años y observaron detenidamente cada detalle de él sin querer perderse nada. Era alto, más alto que Shio y Menma por un buen tramo, estaba bien construido con los músculos resaltando y a plena vista (para gran desaprobación de Kushina) gracias a que solo llevaba una chaqueta de manga larga abierta para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo. Llevaba pantalones negros cargo y sandalias shinobi del mismo color. Luego se fijaron con más detenimiento en su cara, su pequeño remolino había heredado la forma de la cara de su madre, siendo un poco más ancha que la de Minato, las marcas de bigotes seguían ahí al igual que con sus hermanos. Pero la que llamo más atención de los dos, sobretodo para Kushina, eran su pelo largo escarlata con 2 mechones encuadrando su rostro, y el parche en el ojo izquierdo. Solo de ver el lugar donde se suponía debería estar el ojo que tenían en casa, se les revolvió el estomago por la culpabilidad y sintieron un enorme dolor en el pecho debido al remordimiento.

Naruto por su parte no hizo nada, simplemente se quedo hay quieto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados (incluido el que estaba detrás del parche).

Por su parte, viendo que ya estaban todos aquí, Minato tuvo que empezar con el discurso. "Enhorabuena, todos vosotros habéis pasado la segunda prueba y voy a explicaros en que consiste la tercera prueba pero antes debo contaros cual es el verdadero objetivo de este examen."

Naruto desconectó completamente, él ya sabia lo que venia, iba a contarles que el examen era un simulacro de guerra entre los países, que eran responsables del prestigio de sus aldeas, su victoria significaba más clientes en su pueblo, que representaban la próxima generación de su pueblo así como su fuerza, bla bla bla. El pelirrojo ya sabia de antemano todo eso, lo que no había planeado era que tantas personas aprobaran el examen, eran 9 equipos, 27 genin, demasiados para competir en el torneo de la tercera parte por lo que iban a participar en una eliminatoria para reducir el numero a la mitad. Naruto no tenia ningún problemas con eso y empezó a revisar todo lo que sabia sobre sus oponentes en silencio.

Lo que hiciera falta para no oír la voz del hijo de puta que arruino su infancia.

Minato siguió con su discurso sin notar que algunas personas miraban al pelirrojo con sumo interés.

" _Mierda, no habíamos tenido en cuenta la presencia de otro jinchuriki en el examen espero que no interfiera en nuestros planes._ " pensó el jonin de Suna, Baki.

" _¿Que relación tienen esos 3 con Orochimaru y que es lo que saben sobre el sello maldito? … Quizá, quizá ese chico pueda … mierda, tengo que asegurarme._ " pensó en su mente.

" _Maldito seas mocoso arrogante, juro que vas a pagar._ " pensó el jonin de Oto … o más bien Orochimaru disfrazado.

" _Naruto Uzumaki, estoy ansioso por probar mi existencia._ " Garra sonrió solo de pensarlo.

" _Onii-chan … espero que no siga enfadado._ " pensó preocupada Shio, sobretodo porque sus padres estaban aquí delante y no sabia lo que podría hacer su hermano teniendo en cuenta su odio por ellos.

" _Sochi ..._ " pensó con anhelo Kushina, no había dejado de mirar ni un instante a su hijo desde que entró en la salla.

Los minutos pasaron para el Uzumaki hasta que notó como Kimimaro le ponía una mano encima del hombro. Abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar de reojo a su amigo. "Esta apunto de empezar." le dijo el albino. El pelirrojo asintió y miro al frente, se dio cuenta de que hombre estaba con un portapapeles apunto de anunciar los combates … si es que sobrevivía hasta el final, ese hombre parecía apunto de morirse ahí mismo debido a una enfermedad. La idea hizo que una gota de sudar cayera por su nuca.

"Ahora veremos quienes serán los que se enfrenten en el primer combate." dijo mientras tosía discretamente.

El sonido mecánico llamó la atención de todos y Naruto miró hacia arriba, a la izquierda de los dos grandes brazos de piedra estampadas contra el muro. Pudo distinguir un monitor electrónico que iba parpadeando, supuso que los combates iban a decidirse de esa manera. Tampoco tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber quienes iban a enfrentarse.

 **Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akado**

"Bien, los dos seleccionados venid al frente, el resto de participantes subid a los balcones." pidió.

Todos obedecieron mientras que los jonin-sensei se movieron para estar con sus alumnos.

Por su parte Naruto se apoyo contra la barra del balcón y cogió su calabaza esperando beber un trago y disfrutar de los combates.

" _Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del clan Uchiha, veamos lo que tienes. Por otro lado..._ " Naruto miró brevemente al contrincante del pelinegro, llevaba un atuendo violeta sin mangas y un trozo de tela que cubría su cara. Lo único que se podía distinguir en ese tipo eran sus ojos enteramente negros sin esclerótida. " _Ahora que lo pienso, su compañero de equipo, Kabuto, es el que se a retirado … y Kimimaro se altero cuando lo vio … creo que necesito tener una charla con él._ " pensó.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto seguía en la misma posición observando la arena, el pelirrojo estaba mortalmente aburrido.

El primer combate había sido demasiado simple, el único punto notable fue que Yoroi tenia la habilidad de absorber el chaka a través de sus manos. Eso fue algo que intereso profundamente al Uzumaki, sobretodo porque dicha técnica se parecía a una de las habilidades del Rinnegan. Pero su interés no duro, sobretodo cuando las manos del chico fueron carbonizadas por el Uchiha con un jutsu Katon. El único otro punto digno de ser mencionado fue que cuando miro al cuello del Uchiha pudo ver el sello maldito con un contorno rodeándolo. Naruto supuso que habían sellado la cosa para que no diera problemas

 **Zaku Abumi Vs Shino Aburame**

El combate fue incluso más aburrido que el anterior, Shio había conseguido derrotar a Zaku introduciendo sus bichos en los conductos de sus palmas. El idiota aun así intentó hacer su técnica y acabo volándose los brazos en una implosión de aire.

 **Tenten Vs Sabaku no Temari**

Nada notable tampoco, la chica con el pelo en forma de bollos era una especialista en armas … y eso era todo, lo único que sabia hacer era arrojar armas, frente a una usuaria Futon como la rubia, fue una masacre total. Por alguna extraña razón, al final del combate la rubia lo miro brevemente antes de darse la vuelta cosa que lo confundió.

 **Hinata Hyuga Vs Choji Akimichi**

La verdad es que se sintió nostálgico al ver a esos dos en la arena, es decir le recordaban a el cuando tenia 6 años de edad. Inocente, manso y sumiso, los dos eran clavados en esos sentidos, menos mal que el sensei del gordito supo motivarlo para luchar o lo más seguro es que se hubiera muerto de viejo esperando a que uno de los dos se moviera. Por desgracia para el Akimichi, la chica ganó después de darle unos buenos golpes con su Junken. También lo que le saco de quicio fue que tuvo que oír al otro Hyuga con el palo en el culo murmurando tonterías sobre el destino y que no entendía como un fracaso podía haber pasado a la tercera prueba.

 **Ino Yamanaka Vs Sakura Haruno**

… Sin comentarios, no sabia ni por donde empezar a describir lo lamentable que fue esa exhibición. Konoha era realmente afortunada de que el combate hubiera acabado en un doble K.O. Porque si alguna de esas dos hubiera combatido delante de los potenciales clientes en la tercera prueba, estaba seguro que hubieran perdido una gran cantidad de clientes.

 **Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin Tsuchi**

Naruto iba a admitir que el Nara tenia una buena cabeza sobre los hombres y su instinto le decía que era más peligroso de lo que parecía. Pero enserio, esa puñetera actitud perezosa era irritante. Tanto potencial y lo desperdiciaba por ser un vago … bueno al menos había ganado.

 **Sabaku no Gaara Vs Misumi Tsurugi**

Para variar, Naruto estaba sorprendido. No porque Misumi fue asesinado brutalmente creando, literalmente, una lluvia de sangre que baño toda la arena, sino por la forma en la que Gaara lo hizo.

" _¿Kurami-nii, cuando me hablaste hace tiempo de tus hermanos, no me dijiste que había uno que podía controlar la arena?_ " preguntó Naruto con recelo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

" **Si, Shukaku, el Tanuki de la arena y el Ichibi. Tenia mis sospechas cuando sentí un chakra parecido al de mi hermano en ese chico.** " dijo pensativo.

" _¿Parecido?_ "

El biju se movió incomodo. " **No se como explicarlo, no es el mismo chakra que recuerdo haber sentido en mi hermano, es como si se hubiera mezclado con el de otra persona, y no estoy hablando de Gaara.** " las palabras del zorro solo hicieron que el Uzumaki mirara con más intensidad al Suna-nin.

Ajeno a todo lo demás, el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de las miradas horrorizadas de los demás así como el miedo en los ojos de los genin que podrían llegar a luchar contra Gaara. Incluso Jugo y Kimimaro estaban un poco sorprendidos por la vista brutal pero hubo un equipo que se quedo mirando sin inmutarse, el equipo de Suna. Los 2 compañeros del pelirrojo y su sensei miraron al usuario de arena como si fuera algo normal.

Después de que el arbitro volviera a sus sentidos declaró a Gaara ganador y pidió a los encargados que limpiaran un poco la arena de combate. De mientras, el panel electrónico volvió a encenderse y todos esperaron expectantes para ver cual seria el próximo combate … bueno, algunos también eran muy vocales sobre querer luchar de una vez (si los gritos de Lee y Menma eran algún indicativo)

 **Sabaku no Kankuro Vs Shio Namikaze**

La rubia con bigotes respiro profundamente antes de poner una mirada determinada. "Bien, es mi turno."

"Buena suerte Musume." dijo Kushina mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

Después de recibir los ánimos de sus compañeros de equipo, Shio salto por la barandilla y aterrizo en cuclillas delante de su contrincante.

"¿Ambos luchadores listos?" preguntó, ambos genin asintieron. "Que empiece el combate."

Shio no se movió ni un centímetro mientras estudiaba a su contrincante. Generalmente habría desenvainado su espada y cargado de frente hacia Kankuro pero los 2 días que paso a la intemperie en el bosque de la muerte la habían hecho madurar. Era sobretodo gracias a su Onii-chan que había decidido ser más reflexiva y menos impulsiva, aun tenia que trabajar en ello pero no era mal momento para empezar.

Por su parte Kankuro desengancho el objeto oculto entre los vendajes que llevaba atado en la espalda y lo coloco en el suelo mientras seguía mirándola sin pestañear.

Ambos oponentes se quedaron en silencio sin moverse mientras seguían mirándose desafiantes. Esta situación se prolongo durante varios minutos para gran incomodidad de todos los espectadores.

La rubia miró detenidamente a su oponente mientras reflexionaba. " _Esta esperando a que haga el primer movimiento, ese trasto envuelto debe ser algún tipo de arma y no parece que lleve nada más para defenderse. ¿Debería arriesgarme?_ " se preguntó. La verdad es que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situación.

Mirando con detenimiento el objeto desconocido decidió deshacerse de él y Kankuro.

La rubia cogió 4 shurikens y los arrojó hacia su oponente antes de preparar su técnica. "Kage Bushin no shuriken."

Todos observaron con sorpresa el como los shurikens se multiplicaban a un ritmo alarmante hasta que, literalmente, un muro de acero afilado se dirigió hacia Kankuro. Este ultimo entro en pánico por unos instantes y cogió el objeto envuelto … para ponérselo detrás de él. Los shurikens golpearon el objetivo y fue propulsado hacia atrás por inercia llevándose consigo el objeto que el Suna-nin intentaba proteger. Después de caer al suelo los shurikens explotaron dejando nubes de humo tras ellos y todos pudieron ver el resultado.

Shio estaba mortificada, pensó por unos instantes que había matado a Kankuro. Lo mismo se podría decir de los demás espectadores que miraron en shock los restos del genin … hasta que se dieron cuenta que no los trozos esparcidos por el suelo no eran los restos descuartizados de Kankuro sino varios trozos de madera y metal.

Todos estuvieron muy confundidos hasta que miraron el objeto envuelto en vendas y vieron que había sangre saliendo de él.

Las vendas fueron quitadas rápidamente y de ellas emergió Kankuro, con varias heridas sangrando y una mirada aterrada. El falso Kankuro, o más bien, la marioneta, no habia sido capaz de proteger completamente al chico.

"¡Me rindo, me rindo!" grito apresuradamente temiendo por su vida.

Hayate Gekko, el examinador, viendo que el Suna-nin ya no quería seguir y que estaba en peligro de morir desangrado se apresuro a dar el veredicto. "Ganadora, Shio Namikaze."

Por su parte la rubia se quedo mirando atónita la situación mientras los médicos se apresuraban en llevarse a Kankuro a la enfermería. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo había usado una técnica y fue para estudiar la reacción del chico y aun así, había ganado?

La rubia salió de su estupor por los aplausos de sus amigos y su madre y decidió dedicarles una sonrisa. Pero mientras sus ojos navegaban por el balcón de espectadores, sus ojos se posaron finalmente en su hermano mayor.

Naruto se quedo mirando a la rubia con indiferencia unos instantes antes de sonreír y asentir la cabeza hacia ella. Esa acción hizo que la sonrisa de Shio creciera exponencialmente. Satisfecha la chica volvió a subir en el balcón y se dirigió hacia su equipo.

"Felicidades cariño." dijo la madre mientras abrazaba con orgullo a su hija, aunque Shio sintió que la actitud de su madre era un poco apagada.

"Bien hecho Shio." felicito Yakumo.

"Si, aunque fue un poco rapido." dijo con una sonrisa incomoda el chico palido.

La rubia a regañadientes tubo que estar de acuerdo con Sai, su victoria rápida había sido pura suerte y circunstancial. Los marionetistas de Suna se basaban en la astucia, los venenos y las trampas para luchar sus batallas, Kankuro había intentado usar un truco contra ella y al final había resultado ser contraproducente.

Shio luego miro hacia su padre y vio una ligera sonrisa en sus labios cosa que la alegro profundamente.

Naruto por su parte estaba mirando a su hermana bastante contento con su desempeño, había sido prudente y había usado la cabeza. Si hubiera cargado de frente hacia el enemigo habría perdido. Luego miro hacia el equipo de Suna, pudo percibir la preocupación en las caras de Temari y su sensei, pero Gaara seguía teniendo una cara indiferente.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Gaara pero lo dejo pasar mientras miraba hacia el panel electrónico a la espera del próximo combate.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuga**

El silencio inundo la salla mientras que todos miraron al pelirrojo. Por su parte, Naruto se quedo mirando el panel unos segundos más antes de bajar la mirada.

"Supongo que es mi turno." dijo antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin de viento y reaparecer en la arena.

Por otra parte, el Hyuga no podía dejar de reír con una sonrisa en los labios, pero dicha sonrisa no era alegre, era sádica, casi maníaca. "Parecer ser que el destino a decidido concederme mi venganza." dijo fríamente.

"Neji, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería." le pidió el sensei del chico Maito Gai.

Pero las palabras del jonin de cejas pobladas cayeron en oídos sordos y el Hyuga saltó la barandilla y aterrizo en la arena, ansioso por combatir.

Los dos genin se situaron frente a frente a una distancia considerable mientras se miraban, uno con indiferencia, el otro con odio. "¿Ambos luchadores listos?" viendo que nadie contesto, el arbitro prosiguió. "Que empiece el combate."

Neji adoptó la postura del Junken y miro a su oponente con el Byakugan a todo volumen. "Prepárate Kumo-nin, tu destino es mi morir aquí bajo mi mano." dijo llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Los adultos, el equipo de Neji y Hinata sabían porque quería matar al pelirrojo mientras que los genin tenían reacciones mixtas entre la conmoción y el interés.

Pero a pesar de la amenaza del Hyuga, el Uzumaki ni se inmuto, simplemente se quedo mirando al chico con desinterés. "Lo que tu digas." contesto antes de poner la pierna izquierda ligeramente hacia delante y agacharse un poco flexionando las piernas. Puso su brazo derecho medio abierto verticalmente con los dedos flexionados y el brazo izquierdo en la misma posición pero cerca de su pierna izquierda.

La mayoría miro desconcertado al pelirrojo por la extraña posición excepto el equipo de Kumo y Minato que abrió los ojos en shock. " _Esa forma … no puede ser ..._ "

Neji furioso cargo de frente dispuesto a golpear a Naruto hasta la muerte pero a medio camino, el pelinegro sintió como todo el aire se escapaba de los pulmones y un dolor atroz perforaba su estomago mientras era mandado a volar hacia atrás y caia duramente en el suelo.

Casi todo el mundo se quedo mirando la situación en shock, para la mayoría de los genin y algunos Chunin era como si Naruto hubiera desaparecido de golpe. Pero los adultos que consiguieron verlo, habían visto claramente al pelirrojo dirigirse en linea recta hacia Neji y golpearlo brutalmente en el estomago mandándolo a volar. Había sido tan rápido que casi no habían conseguido verlo.

El Hyuga se levanto con dificultad mientras miraba el lugar donde le habían golpeado, vio como su chaqueta había sido quemada con 5 marcas negras en ella. Al volver a mirar a su oponente, vio que estaba en la misma posición que antes pero con una clara diferencia, el mano derecha de Naruto estaba soltando pequeñas descargas.

"¡¿Que-que-que acaba de pasar?!" grito Menma, diciendo en voz alta la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

"Nin-tai-jutsu." dijo Kimimaro en voz alta llamando la atención de todos. "Combinando sus estilo taijutsu, Aian Kuro (Garra de Hierro), con su afinidad Raiton, Naruto-sama es capaz de usar un estilo de pelea tan rápido que pocos son los que pueden igualar su poder. El estilo personal de Raikage-sama."

La respuesta del albino dejo a todos con la boca colgando. ¿El propio Raikage había enseñado a Naruto su estilo personal?

En la arena, Neji se había levantado y estaba mirando al pelirrojo furioso por haber sido tirado al suelo con tanta facilidad.

"¿A pesar de que ya tengo una ligera idea, podrías decirme porque me odias tanto?" preguntó tranquilamente

La única respuesta del Hyuga fue un grito de rabia mientras cargaba de frente decidido a matar a su oponente. Neji intento golpear a Naruto y bloquear sus tenketsus pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo desapareció. O al menos lo hizo por unos instantes, gracias a su Byakugan, el pelinegro vio que el Kumo-nin estaba a su derecha aprovechando la abertura que habia dejado atacando con ese brazo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Naruto lo golpeo de nuevo, esta vez en el hombro. A pesar de que no pudo esquivar, uso chakra en la planta de sus pies para pegarse en el suelo. Neji derrapo por el suelo evitando con éxito el ser mandado a volar y ignorando el dolor de su hombro cargo de nuevo hacia su oponente.

Minato observo como Neji iba a hacer un nuevo intento de golpear a su hijo solo para que este, desapareciera y apareciera en la espalda del Hyuga y Neji fue mandado a volar de nuevo. A pesar de que era un poco difícil, Minato sabia que Naruto no estaba desapareciendo, se movía tan rápido que algunos no podían seguirle la pista. El Yondaime también había oído la pequeña explicación del albino pero sabia que solo era la punta del iceberg. Después de todo, Minato había luchado contra A durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi y podía reconocer fácilmente los mismos movimientos del gigante oscuro en su hijo. Lo que estaba haciendo no era solo un estilo de taijutsu junto con un poco de chakra Raiton, era solo las bases para una técnica más mortífera.

" _Raiton no Yoroi ..._ " pensó con un estremecimiento. La técnica firma del Raikage era a la par con su Hiraishin no Jutsu, aunque no era tan rápido como el propio Minato, A tenia la una buena defensa que acompañaba la velocidad. Era por eso que el estilo Aian Kuro no tenia movimientos defensivos, dependía exclusivamente de la fuerza, la velocidad y la protección gracias al Raiton no Yoroi. El simple hecho de que Naruto supiera los primeros pasos de esa técnica …

" _¿Que tan fuerte eres?_ " se pregunto con una punzada, tanto de tristeza como de orgullo.

De vuelta al combate Neji estaba empezando a notar las secuelas de los golpes del pelirrojo. El chico podía notar como los lugares donde había sido golpeado estaban entumecidos, se sentía cansado y impotente frente a este oponente al que no podía golpear. Pero la rabia que llevaba dentro seguía ardiendo sin control.

El Hyuga vio como Naruto se había posicionado a su izquierda detrás de él preparado para golpear de nuevo y tomo una decisión. "Quería reservarlo para más tarde pero no tengo elección." pensó furioso por tener que usar una de sus mejores técnicas en una basura como este Kumo-nin.

"¡Kaiten!" Neji empezó a girar sobre su propio eje y formo una cúpula de chakra defensiva para protegerse.

Naruto no pudo detenerse a tiempo y golpeo la cúpula. El resultado fue que el pelirrojo salió volando hacia atrás pero se recuperó en pleno aire y cayó de pie, derrapando por el suelo hasta llegar a una parada.

El pelirrojo miro su mano, podía ver varios hematomas debido a la técnica del Hyuga. Levanto la vista y vio que Neji había cancelado su técnica y estaba respirando con dificultad mientras lo miraba en guardia.

" _Esto ya ha durado demasiado tiempo, no quería hacerle demasiado daño debido a su pasado pero tengo que acabar esto de una vez._ " Naruto generalmente no sentiría lastima por nadie en este pueblo pero había excepciones como Shio y Mito. Neji Hyuga, si resultaba tener razón en lo que concierne a su paternidad, seria una de esas excepciones.

Naruto envió un pulso de chakra a su sello Yang y de golpe llamas amarillas desbordaron su mano derecha curando las heridas en ella. Los que no habían visto sus capacidades de curación se quedaron mirando con asombro el fenómeno, sobretodo Tsunade y Jiraya.

" _¿Que clase de técnica es esa?_ " se preguntó la mujer rubia.

" _Eso no es el chakra del Kyubi …_ "pensó con sospecha Jiraya.

Cuando las heridas desaparecieron por completo el pelirrojo volvió a mirar a su oponente. "Creo que es tiempo de acabar con esto." dijo antes de sacar la Raijin no ken y apuntar la empuñadura en su dirección. Una hoja de rayos salio disparada de la punta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo.

Neji no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, por lo que tuvo que repetir su técnica. "¡Kaiten!" la cúpula de chakra se formo de nuevo y los rayos golpearon la cúpula pero no consiguieron perforarla.

Aun así, estaba dentro de las expectativas del pelirrojo, si hubiera querido, habría podido perforar el Kaiten y ensartar al ojiblanco sin problemas pero cabía la posibilidad de matarlo por accidente. Por ello, había reducido la potencia de los rayos y los descomprimió un poco para reducir la capacidad de perforación.

Mientras la hoja de rayos golpeaba la cúpula, Naruto convoco una cadena de chakra desde su espalda. Dicha cadena no era para perforar la cúpula, no, Naruto tenia otra idea.

La cadena navego hasta donde su enemigo se encontraba y se enrosco poco a poco alrededor de la estructura de chakra a nivel del suelo. Cuando había dado varias vueltas, Naruto contrajo de golpe la cadena y esta se cerro de golpe al rededor dela parte baja de la cupula.

El pelirrojo no estaba apuntando al cuerpo, sino a los pies.

La cúpula cayo de golpe, Neji tenia los pies atados impidiendo la rotación y los rayos lo golpearon.

"¡AAAAAAHHHH!"

"¡Neji!" grito el sensei del Hyuga. Estuvo apunto de saltar a la arena para detener el combate pero se abstuvo al ver que Naruto se detuvo.

Con la hoja de rayos disipada el Hyuga cayo al suelo y Naruto soltó su agarre sobre el chico mientras retraía la cadena hasta su espalda.

Naruto miro entonces al arbitro. "No creo que vaya a levantarse."

Hayate que estaba bastante conmocionado por el nivel de habilidad del pelirrojo pero estaba lo suficientemente atento como para escuchar al pelirrojo. Viendo que el Hyuga no se iba a levantar iba a anunciar el final del combate. "¡Espera!" un grito lleno de dolor lo interrumpió.

Naruto volvió a centrarse en Neji que estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para levantarse, su chaqueta había casi desparecido, completamente quemada por la electricidad y su pecho estaba negro, sus músculos tenían espasmos ocasionales y su respiración era forzada pero el odio seguía siendo claramente visible para cualquier persona que mirara a sus ojos.

Naruto se quedo mirando al Hyuga unos instantes antes de hablar. "¿Porque eres tan insistente en acabar con mi vida?"

Neji apretó con fuerza los dientes haciendo una mueca de rabia. "Porque debéis pagar por lo que hicisteis, no pienso parar hasta vengar a mi padre." dijo poniéndose en pie poco a poco.

Naruto suspiro. "Así que yo tenia razón, eres el hijo Hizashi Hyuga."

XENDX


	19. Chapter 19

Muy buenas, aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo, siento haber tardado tanto pero no venia la inspiración. Me he cortado bastante y solo he escrito los combates de Naruto, Jugo y Kimimaro. Escribiré el resultado de las otras batallas en el próximo capitulo. Aparte de este, mi próximo capitulo sera sobre este fic (lo dijo porque también he escrito los capítulos de mis otros fics y quería publicarlo todo junto)

Review :

Morphosis dragón : pues si, es mi primera historia, solo que llevaba meses con la idea y he pensado varios capítulos por delante para que cuadre la historia. Si, Shio esta en el harem, hice una encuesta y salio ganado junto a Anko. Un estilo de pelea que use fuinjutsu, había tenido una idea vaga sobre usar el sello Yin con su estilo taijutsu pero lo he dejado un poco apartado porque no quería que Naruto delatara sus otras habilidades (sellos en las manos, Rinnegan, Mokuton, etc...) pero tranquilo, esto pronto va a cambiar.

Netokastillo : va ha haber conversación, pero no como tu te crees, no al principio por lo menos (estará en el próximo capitulo). Habrá una verdadera conversación padre hijo más adelante pero no diré nada por el momento.

Wolf1990 : lo esplique hace unos capítulos, lo sabe todo, también explique que era una de las razones por las que se unió a Kumo (Capitulo 6, bastante abajo, revisalo si quieres)

* * *

 **Capitulo 19 : Miedo.**

 **XxxXxxX**

El silencio reino en toda la salla, solo perturbado por el sonido de los dientes de Neji, crujiendo en su boca de pura rabia.

"¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre!" grito.

"¿O que?" pregunto Naruto con ligereza. El chico delante de él no era ninguna amenaza.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡No voy a descansar hasta que tu y la rama principal paguéis por lo que habéis hecho!" grito furioso luchando por avanzar hasta su enemigo sin caer al suelo agotado.

"Neji ..." Hinata le dolía ver a su primo en este estado, pero sobretodo el saber que culpaba a la rama principal por la muerte de su hermano.

"¿Aun puedo entender que me odies por ser un Kumo-nin pero que tiene que ver la rama principal del clan Hyuga en todo esto?"

Naruto había leído sobre las tradiciones del clan Hyuga de vuelta con los tengu. Sabia que había dos ramas entre los Hyuga, la rama principal que gobernaba la familia y la rama secundaria, donde estaban los guardaespaldas y los sirvientes.

"¡Todo!" grito antes de sacarse su hitai-ate de golpe, fue entonces cuando todos pudieron ver algo en su frente, un símbolo de la vida enmarcado por dos lineas curvas de cada lado. "Cuando el secuestro falló, Kumo reclamó la cabeza de la persona que mato al secuestrador, esa persona era Hiashi Hyuga. Pero debido a que los de la rama principal no querían perder los secretos del Byakugan … ¡sacrificaron a mi padre en su lugar!"

Todos los que no sabían del incidente abrieron los ojos de golpe conmocionados por la noticia. Los hubo incluso que miraron a Hinata, una miembro de la rama principal en busca de respuestas. El hecho de que la chica tuviera la cabeza baja y las lagrimas en los ojos fue suficiente para confirmar la declaración de Neji.

Al fondo de la sala, Hiruzen bajo la cabeza avergonzado. " _Otro de mis innumerables fracasos …_ " pensó.

"Por el simple hecho de que mi padre naciera unos minutos después de Hiashi, fue puesto en la rama secundaria y marcado con el mismo sello que llevo yo en la frente. Por ese simple hecho, tuvo que sacrificarse en lugar del líder del clan para proteger los secretos de nuestros ojos. Fue obra del destino y no se puede cambiar. Pero ahora estas aquí, delante de mi, un Kumo-nin, una persona que pertenece a la villa responsable de que mi padre muriera, otra obra del destino. ¡A pesar del estado en el que estoy mi victoria esta asegurada, no puedo fallar!" gritó antes de volver a atar su hitai-ate en su frente y volver a ponerse en guardia frente a Naruto.

El Uzumaki se quedo mirando el Hyuga en silencio unos instantes antes de hablar. "Eres un idiota."

La declaración del pelirrojo dejo congelados a todos los presentes que solo podían mirarlo con la boca entre abierta.

Incluso Neji se sorprendió. "¡¿Qu-que?!

"Pues eso, que eres un idiota." repitió antes de empezar a caminar en su dirección. "El destino no es mas que la escusa de los débiles y los idiotas para justificar sus situaciones o sus deficiencias. No eres débil, pero un idiota sin duda." finalizo parándose a pocos metros del Hyuga.

El pelinegro casi podría hacer un agujero en la cabeza del pelirrojo solo con su mirada. "Voy ha hacer que..."

"No harás nada." dijo interrumpiendo las palabras del Hyuga. "Durante toda la pelea te he superado completamente, no estas a mi nivel. Rindete y ahórrate más dolor." dijo en un tono tajante.

Neji bajo la cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo. El chico se quedo en silencio por unos momentos antes de abrir sus piernas de golpe y poniéndose en su posición. "Estas en mi campo."

Los adultos abrieron los ojos bien anchos ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir mientras que los compañeros de equipo de Neji, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Neji procedió a golpear al pelirrojo con una de las técnicas más letales del clan Hyuga, el Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas). El pelinegro, con ayuda de sus ojos, estaba golpeando los tenketsu de Naruto para cerrarlos y quitarle la capacidad de usar chakra.

Fue como un borrón para la mayoría de los espectadores mientras Naruto era golpeado sin piedad una y otra vez, para gran alegría del equipo 9, preocupación de los Namikazes y indiferencia del equipo de Kumo.

Neji remato al pelirrojo con un ultimo golpe haciendo que este derrapara por el suelo varios metros hacia atrás.

Para gran incredulidad de la mayoría, Naruto se quedo de pie.

Neji miró incrédulo a Naruto hasta que sintió un escalofrió subiendo por su columna vertebral. Miro al Uzumaki a su único ojo visible, y su corazón se encogió de miedo al ver el temible ojo rojo del chico.

Una presión brutal descendió sobre toda la arena, ni siquiera los espectadores se libraron. Los mas antiguos temblaron de miedo al reconocer la sensación, era igual que durante el ataque del Kyubi hace 15 años.

Solo hubo una persona que fue capaz de ver a Naruto moverse, Minato. Para el resto, fue como si Naruto se hubiera teletransportado desde donde estaba hasta Neji. Dicho chico, estaba ahora luchando por respirar, su cuello atrapado en la mano del pelirrojo mientras era asfixiado con dureza.

"Si no quieres entenderlo por las buenas, sera por las malas.

Desde debajo de la chaqueta del Uzumaki, justo detrás de su espalda, emergieron 9 enormes colas de color escarlata que empezaron a envolverse alrededor del pelirrojo y su presa.

Nadie se movió, estaban demasiado conmocionados por la vista mientras los apéndices peludos se cerraban poco a poco, sellando el destino del Hyuga.

Cuando las colas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse herméticamente alrededor de los 2 genin alguien finalmente reaccionó.

"¡Neji!" ese fue Maito Gai, el sensei de Neji que saltó encima de la barandilla y se lanzo preparado para patear las colas de Naruto y salvar a su alumno. Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde. Las colas se envolvieron completamente antes de que Gai pateara con fuerza los apéndices. Una acción inútil, las colas ni siquiera se movieron. "¡Mierda!" maldijo antes de golpear brutalmente la trampa improvisada que había aprisionado a su alumno.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" un grito hizo eco por toda la arena.

El grito pareció despertar a los otros y el caos estalló en la sala mientras Gai golpeaba brutalmente las colas rojas con desesperación. Genin aterrorizados, los cuentos de terror sobre el Kyubi hechos realidad delante de sus narices, los senseis mirando preocupados por lo que iba a ser del genin, examinadores pidiendo ordenes a su Kage.

Pero Minato no reaccionó, solo podía ver horrorizado como su hijo había convocado el poder de su biju.

Kushina no estaba mejor, toda su vida como jinchuriki había evitado convocar ese poder que solo sacaba lo peor de ella y ahora su hijo lo estaba usando para mutilar a un genin.

Este desorden se prolongo durante un minuto entero hasta que ya no se podían oír los gritos de Neji. La ausencia de gemidos agónicos capto la atención de todos en la sala y se quedaron mirando la pequeña cúpula de pelo tanto con ansia como terror. Gai había dejado de golpear en vano las colas temiéndose lo peor.

Las colas empezaron a desenroscarse, dejando ver el estado moribundo del Hyuga.

O eso era lo que todos se creían.

Lo que todos vieron fue a Neji tumbado en el suelo inconsciente pero a parte de las heridas que había recibido previamente, parecía estar bien.

"¿Arbitro, podemos acabar de una vez? Hay otros combates pendientes." dijo Naruto en un tono tranquilo.

En vista de que no parecía que el Hyuga pudiera levantarse para luchar y que Naruto (sobretodo con 9 colas moviéndose tras su espalda) asustaba a muerte al pobre Hayate, obedeció sin protestar. "El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki." anunció rápidamente.

"¡Médicos!" grito Gai mientras cogía a su alumno y se apresuraba hacia la puerta de salida que se acababa de abrir dejando ver a los médicos con una camilla apresurándose para atender al Konoha-nin.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para de volver junto a su equipo, las colas retirándose poco a poco debajo de su chaqueta mientras todos lo miraban alejarse. El pelirrojo era muy consciente del silencio tenso que se había instalado en la sala pero no le importaba, simplemente subió las escaleras hasta el balcón y se acercó a sus compañeros sin decir nada.

El equipo del Uzumaki tampoco dijo mucho, no entendían porque había torturado de esa manera al Hyuga pero confiaban en él y sabían que les daría una explicación tarde o temprano. Tampoco era un asunto muy grave, estaba en medio de un combate y todo estaba permitido, si querían culpar a alguien, que culparan al arbitro por no detener el combate. De todos modos, no habían venido a hacer amigos, habían venido para ganar.

Naruto saco su calabaza y empezó a beber sin preocupaciones, algunas miradas seguían persistiendo en él pero en cuanto miraba a su alrededor, todos giraban la cabeza de golpe queriendo evitar su mirada. El pelirrojo entendía el porque, había plantado la semilla del miedo en su competencia, algo por lo que estaba bastante satisfecho … bueno no del todo. El Uzumaki miró de reojo a Shio, la chica tenia la cabeza agachada y estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que solo se habían conocido hace poco, Naruto se preocupaba por la rubia y esperaba que su pequeña exhibición no la hubiera asustado.

 **Jugo Vs Yakumo Kurama**

El panel electrónico llamó la atención del pelirrojo y sonrió ligeramente.

" _Bien, ahora estamos seguros de no enfrentarnos entre nosotros. Aunque, espero que a Menma no le toque enfrentarse a Kimimaro o pierda su partido. Lo necesito para la tercera prueba._ " Naruto preferiría aplastar al hermano bocazas que a su hermana pequeña.

Jugo y Yakumo descendieron por las escaleras hasta la arena. Los diferentes equipos de Konoha se veían preocupados por la chica mientras que el equipo de Kumo se veía indiferente, confiando plenamente en la victoria del pelinaranja.

"Esto no me gusta."

Sai estaba muy preocupado por su compañera de equipo, sobretodo después de ver el combate entre Neji y Naruto.

"Relájate, lo hará bien."

El que intento relajar los ánimos fue Kakashi que se había acercado con su equipo a los equipos de Kushina, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai.

"No, no lo hará, por lo que me dijeron ella y Shio, ese tipo consiguió arrinconar a Orochimaru con la ayuda de sus compañeros. Nosotros ni siquiera conseguimos tocarle excepto Sasuke." dijo el chico pálido.

El resto no dijo nada a sabiendas de que tenia razón. Shio por su parte solo pudo mirar preocupada a su amiga y al gigante, ella había hablado con Jugo y sabia que no era una persona violenta al contrario que Kimimaro que disfrutaba de la batalla y, sobretodo, de masacrar a cualquiera que insultara a Naruto.

Hablando del pelirrojo, la rubia miro de reojo a su hermano mayor que estaba bebiendo mientras esperaba el comienzo del partido. Shio estaba muy preocupada, después de años había conseguido encontrar a su hermano y incluso había logrado entablar una conversación con él. Con solo unas pocas horas, la chica se atrevió a esperar que Naruto se preocupaba por ella … por desgracia ahora tenia dudas sobre el tema. Todo por culpa de Menma que no podía mantener la boca cerrada, la rubia no podía entender como su hermano gemelo/pequeño podía ser tan insensible y estúpido.

"¿Shio, estas bien?"

La chica se giro sorprendida y vio a su madre mirándola preocupada.

La rubia forzó una sonrisa. "Si Kaa-chan, estoy bien."

La peliblanca no estaba muy convencida pero lo dejo pasar, o al menos así fue hasta que siguió la mirada de su hija y vio a donde se dirigía. Kushina sintió un profundo dolor y tristeza al observar a su hijo pero se obligó a dejarlo de lado, este no era el momento ni el lugar. Ademas, tenia que animar a su alumna.

"¿Ambos luchadores listos?" Yakumo desenvaino su espada mientras que Jugo cogió uno de sus kunais negros que tenían el tamaño de un cuchillo de carnicero. "Que empiece el combate."

Yakumo se lanzó en linea recta hacia Jugo y hizo un tajo vertical con su espada. El pelinaranja paro el golpe sin dificultad, la morena lucho para empujar al gigante hacia atrás pero este no se movió ni una pulgada.

Aprovechando la situación, Jugo levanto su brazo izquierdo que estaba libre y golpeo a la chica mandándola a volar.

"¡AAHH!" el grito de dolor resonó en la sala cuando cayo violentamente al suelo.

"¡Yakumo!" varias personas gritaron preocupadas entre ellas las amigas de la chica (Sakura y Ino que se habían despertado poco antes del combate de Naruto), Kushina, Kurenai, Sai y Menma.

La chica se levantó con dificultad sin apartar la mirada de su oponente. " _Mierda, es demasiado fuerte._ "

En vista de que la fuerza no funcionaba, tendría que usar su agilidad a su favor. La morena cargó de nuevo contra Jugo que estaba preparado para recibirla solo que el gigante no se esperaba lo que hizo.

En vez de intentar cortarlo, la chica salto por encima de Jugo, quedándose boca abajo encima de él y entonces golpeó. Jugo apenas tuvo tiempo de parar el golpe pero aun así lo consiguió, se dio la vuelta con rapidez, justo a tiempo pata parar otra estocada.

Al contrario que antes, Yakumo no intentó forzar a su oponente a retroceder, en vez de eso, deslizo su espada por la longitud de la hoja. Aprovechando la longitud de su espada, una vez que había llegado a la punta del kunai, logro pasar la defensa del gigante recortando su capa.

Jugo saltó hacia atrás fuera del alcance de la espada, esperando tener tiempo para formular un plan. Por desgracia, la chica no tenia planeado darle tiempo para eso. Yakumo cargo de nuevo hacia el gigante, girando a su alrededor y golpeando a intervalos aleatorios para confundirlo, poniendo en su contra su tamaño y su falta de movilidad.

"Jugo esta contra las cuerdas." dijo Kimimaro sorprendido.

"La chica es buena, Jugo solo es rápido en linea recta, su movilidad y destreza es su mayor punto débil." explico Darui.

"A este paso se vera obligado a usar su transformación parcial." Naruto no estaba contento con esto. Si Jugo se transformaba aquí, se iba a armar un buen follón y dejaría a los testigos 1 mes entero para hacer preguntas y pedir respuestas.

Jugo siguió defendiéndose como pudo pero después de tanto tiempo, acabo cometiendo un error.

Yakumo había logrado posicionarse a su derecha, la espalda en alto a punto de recortar su brazo derecho que estaba extendido de llano. La espada descendió y Jugo no tuvo tiempo defenderse por lo que solo le quedo una opción.

 **CLANG**

Todos aquellos que no conocían o habían visto la habilidad de Jugo se quedaron mirando incrédulos como la espada de Yakumo reboto sobre la piel del brazo del gigante. Dicha piel había mutado, volviéndose más densa, mas dura y de color marrón.

La chica estuvo tan conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar que no reaccionó a tiempo. Jugo, con su brazo transformado, golpeo de lado a la chica mandándola a volar de nuevo, solo que estaba vez con mayor velocidad y fuerza.

Yakumo se estrello contra el muro al otro lado de la arena antes de caer al suelo, la sangre salio por su boca mientras sentía un increíble dolor en su espalda y en su estomago donde Jugo la había golpeado. La chica con dificultad y la visión borrosa miro hacia su oponente y lo que reconoció la lleno de miedo.

El brazo derecho del chico había cambiado, atrás estaba la piel blanca y lisa substituida por el marrón sucio lleno de protuberancias que se extendió desde la mano hasta el hombro.

"Rindete Yakumo-san, aborrezco la violencia innecesaria, preferiría no tener que hacerte más daño." dijo con una mirada impasible.

Fue lo peor que podría haber dicho. Yakumo tuvo que vivir toda su vida soportando la decepción y la condescendencia de su clan. Por el simple hecho de nacer con una constitución débil, se le dijo que no podría ser jamas un ninja. Con sus sueños aplastados, el dolor psicológico que sintió causo que Ido, un demonio creado en su subconsciente, naciera. Ido poseyó su cuerpo y uso el cuerpo de Yakumo para intentar matar a su clan. Por suerte, su intento fue frustrado gracias a Minato, que llego a tiempo para sellar a Ido y salvar al clan Kurama. Después de el incidente el consejo quiso tener a la chica aislada y con su chakra suprimido, ni siquiera su sensei en ese entonces, Kurenai, la defendió. Pero hubo alguien que quiso darle otra oportunidad, Kushina Namikaze. La mujer se propuso entrenarla para que superara su constitución débil y así tuviera una oportunidad de unirse a las filas shinobi. Después de 3 años de arduo entrenamiento lo consiguió, aprobó el examen shinobi y Kushina se convirtió en su sensei. Pero aun así, las miradas decepcionadas de sus padres y tíos se quedaron, para su gran tristeza.

Ahora sucedía lo mismo, su oponente no menos, le estaba pidiendo que se rindiera. Como si no tuviera oportunidad, como si no valiera la pena. El dolor que sintió cuando Jugo la golpeó no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora.

¡No, se negaba a rendirse, se negaba a decepcionar a su sensei, se negaba a permitir que mas gente la mirara con decepción y piedad!

 **CRACK**

Yakumo sintió como 'algo' en su espalda empezó a romperse y el poder empezó a inundar su cuerpo. Se sentía fuerte, eufórica y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero por desgracia, este poder iba acompañado de algo mucho más oscuro, una personalidad reprimida ansiosa por salir a la superficie. Cuando Yakumo lo sintió, fue demasiado tarde, su consciencia fue arrastrada en las profundidades de su mente y otra persona tomó su lugar.

Ido.

Jugo miró sorprendido como un chakra oscuro empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de la chica, podía sentir las malas intenciones incluso desde su posición en la arena. Segundos después, el chakra oscuro se aclaro, donde antes estaba la cabeza de una chica ahora se encontraba la cabeza de un demonio de piel gris con dientes afilados, cuernos largos y una sonrisa malvada. La ropa se había quedado igual pero las manos se habían convertido en garras.

El gigante estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, Ido cargo hacia el y lo golpeo mandando a volar al otro lado de la arena antes de cargar sobre él de nuevo. Jugo se recuperó rápidamente y esquivó a su nuevo oponente rápidamente. Pero a pesar de que había fallado, Ido formo rápidamente unas bolas de fuego desde sus manos y se las lanzo al pelinaranja. Jugo se agacho, evitando por los pelos el fuego letal pero por puro instinto se apartó a un lado esquivando … las mismas bolas de fuego! Jugo se horrorizó al ver que las bolas de fuego lo estaban persiguiendo y Ido iba formando más por momentos.

"¡El sello se ha roto!" grito Kushina.

"¡Hay que parar la pelea!" siguió Kurenai. Ella había visto de primera mano lo que podía hacer Ido, no quería que la situación se descontrolara.

Sai y Shio se veían preocupados sabiendo perfectamente del pequeño problema de su compañera de equipo mientras que los demás compañeros genin de Konoha miraban el combate en shock sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Hokage-sama, tenemos que detener la pelea!" grito Anko.

"No" dijo sin apartar los ojos de la arena.

La pelimorada miró sorprendida a su líder. "P-pero Hokage-sama …"

"Detendremos el combate si vemos que Ido se descontrola y ataca a los demás pero por ahora, seguiremos mirando." finalizó el rubio. Todos entendieron que no había lugar para discutir y obedecieron, algunos a regañadientes.

Minato tenia sus razones para dejar que el partido continuara, por una parte, mientras Ido no hiriera a los demás, no había razón para detener el combate. Pero la verdadera razón era porque quería ver el alcance de las habilidades de Jugo. Hasta ahora, solo habían podido ver como el brazo del chico se transformaba, Minato quería ver la transformación completa, no solo para ver si los rumores que Jiraya había oído eran ciertos, sino también porque quería darles una pequeña ventaja a sus genin. Si sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, podrían crear una contra-medida para cuando llegara la 3era prueba si es que la alguno les tocaba luchar contra él.

¿Injusto? Sin duda, pero era un ninja y, a pesar que había reglas que no podía romper sin arriesgarse a una guerra, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para darles una ventaja a los ninjas de su aldea dentro del limite aceptable.

"Esto no me gusta. Esta usando genjutsu pero … parece tan real, incluso nos esta afectando a los espectadores." comentó Darui mientras miraba al demonio lanzarle sus bolas de fuego a su alumno.

"¿Que le ha pasado a la chica? ¿Es alguna técnica de su clan?" pregunto Kimimaro mientras ponía una mano sobre la barandilla, preparado para saltar y rescatar a su amigo si la cosa iba demasiado lejos.

Naruto tenia los ojos entrecerrados mientras se centraba en su capacidad empatica. "No, es algo diferente, es como si hubiera cambiado de personalidad, radicalmente. Me recuerda a … a Jugo la primera vez que nos conocimos." dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos, el albino y su mentor lo miraron sorprendidos. Naruto los ignoró y miro a su amigo en la arena. "¡Jugo!" El gigante miro a su líder mientras esquivaba sin parar los proyectiles de fuego. "¡Solucioné tu problema hace años, has lo mismo con esta chica!"

Todos los espectadores de la sala miraron confundidos y sorprendidos al pelirrojo pero el gigante en la arena abrió los ojos como platos al entender las palabras de su líder. Pero justo cuando se decidió a actuar, Ido lo atrapó.

Un ataúd apareció detrás de Jugo mientras estaba esquivando hacia atrás y el gigante entro por accidente. Justo cuando iba a salir la tapa aprecio de golpe y encerró al Kumo-nin en su interior. En el momento en el que la tapa se cerró, el ataúd estalló en llamas.

Todos se quedaron viendo horrorizados la ejecución de Jugo mientras que Ido se reía a carcajadas.

" **Si.¡SI! ¡Muere! Eso te enseñara a no menospreciarme.** " grito el demonio mientras seguía riéndose, deleitándose con el hecho de matar al gigante.

La barandilla sobre la que se apoyaba Kimimaro se doblo por la fuerza de su puño. Furioso, el albino estuvo a punto de saltar a la arena para salvar a su amigo pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Al girar la cabeza, vio que era su señor. "¿Naruto-sama?"

"Confía en Jugo, esto no a acabado." dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa confiada.

La risa que resonaba en la sala cesó de golpe. Todos miraron fijamente a Ido que empezó a hacer una mueca de rabia.

" **Porque … ¡Porque no estas ardiendo!** "

Gradualmente, el ataúd empezó a temblar y el efecto aumentaba por momentos. Llegó un punto donde la estructura ya no aguantó y estalló de dentro hacia fuera mostrando a la vista de todos un Jugo muy cambiado.

Incluso el propio Ido no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante el titan que se hallaba frente a él. Jugo se había transformado por completo, su capa completamente quemada se había ido, dejando a la vista de todos el marrón y las protuberancias como tubos cubriendo su piel así como los músculos rebosantes de poder.

Jugo de pronto soltó un chorro de energía desde las protuberancias en su espalda, impulsando su velocidad a tal punto que Ido no pudo reaccionar. El demonio se comió de lleno el puño de Jugo y fue arrastrado hasta el otro lado de la arena donde Jugo impactó la cabeza de Ido contra el muro causando una enorme cráter en el muro y varias grietas se arrastraron por toda la pared.

Los jonin de Konoha y el propio Hokage miraron el resultado en shock, las paredes habían sido reforzadas a tal punto que incluso Tsunade con su superfuerza tendría problemas para agrietarlas. Semejante muestra de poder era … aterrador.

Ido se retorció en el dolor y tratando sin éxito de escapar del agarre de Jugo. El pelinaranja cerró los ojos y se concentró intentando recordar la misma sensación que sintió hace 3 años en el hotel. De pronto, para sorpresa de todos, Ido dejó de moverse.

El silencio se instaló en la sala mientras la tensión y la ansiedad empezaban a hacerse cada vez más insoportables. Por un lado, estaban los que se preocupaban por Yakumo o conocían su situación, aquellos quienes deseaban saltar a la arena y … y nada, no sabían que hacer para ayudar a la chica y eso los mataba por dentro. Luego, estaban los ajenos a la situación de la chica Kurama, quienes miraban la situación ansiosos por saber que estaba haciendo Jugo. Por ultimo estaba el equipo de Kumo, quienes sabían lo que estaba pasando, en concreto, Naruto con los ojos cerrados estaba monitoreando la situación con la ayuda de su capacidad empatica, centrándose en las emociones de los dos combatientes de la arena.

2 minutos pasaron, luego 5, entonces llegaron a 10, y nadie se movía ni una pulgada mientras esperaban alguna reacción. Pero entonces Naruto sonrió y abrió los ojos.

"Se acabo."

Naruto hablo en un tono normal pero en una sala silenciosa, su voz fue oída claramente por todo el mundo. Todos lo miraron en busca de respuestas pero no había necesidad de ello.

En la arena, los cuernos de Ido empezaron a retroceder, mientras la cara demoníaca iba cambiando poco a poco y la piel gris iba recuperando poco a poco el tono claro de antes. Unos segundos después, Yakumo había vuelto, una sonrisa tranquila adornando su expresión facial.

Jugo empezó entonces a cambiar de vuelta a la normalidad mientras cogía a la chica en brazos y se giro para mirar al examinador.

"Esta bien, pero creo que va a dormir durante un buen rato." dijo con tranquilidad.

Hayate se quedo pasmado mirando al gigante unos instantes hasta que por fin consiguió reaccionar. "E-el ganador es Jugo."

Los médicos volvieron a entrar en la arena y Jugo se dirigió hacia ellos, puso a Yakumo en la camilla y se dirigió de nuevo hacia los balcones.

"¡ _¿Como lo ha hecho?!_ " esa era la pregunta que casi todos tenían en su mente pero nadie se atrevió a hacer, al menos no de momento. Por no decir que algunas personas tenían otras prioridades, como contener las enormes ganas de exigir respuestas a Jugo por la fuerza a riesgo de causar un incidente internacional (Kushina, Kurenai, Shio, entre otros)

"Bien hecho." le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Jugo le devolvió el gesto. "Gracias Naruto-sama."

"Exactamente que le has hecho a esa chica?"

El gigante volvió a mirar a su mentor. "Lo mismo que hizo Naruto-sama conmigo, ayudarla a aceptar a Ido." Kimimaro y Darui abrieron los ojos como platos. "Ido no era un demonio como todos pensaban,en realidad era la parte oscura de Yakumo que se manifestó físicamente gracias al poder de su Kekkei Genkai."

Los 2 estuvieron muy sorprendidos por esa revelación pero Naruto estaba más pendiente de otra cosa. "¿Yakumo?" el Uzumaki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Jugo se sonrojó ligeramente para gran shock de Kimimaro y Darui. "N-no es lo que crees."

"Ooooh yo creo que lo he entendido perfectamente, parece que nuestro querido Jugo se ha enamorado. Dime, que ha pasado mientras estabas ahí abajo."

Jugo se ruborizo con más fuerza al recordar como consiguió convencer a Yakumo de aceptar su lado oscuro. "¡No os concierne!" grito antes de girar la cabeza.

Darui se quedo con la mandíbula en le suelo, esta debía ser la primera vez que oía al pelinaranja gritarle a Naruto. Los otros dos genin de Kumo simplemente se estaban riendo en voz baja por el comportamiento de su amigo.

El jonin se recupero y miro hacia el panel eléctrico de nuevo. No tardo en interrumpir a sus genin y señalar con el dedo.

 **Kimimaro Kaguya Vs Rock Lee**

"Parece que es mi turno."

"¡Yosh, por fin, voy a poder demostrar a todos el poder de mi juventud!" grito antes de saltar por encima de la barandilla mientras que Kimimaro prefirió tomar las escaleras.

Los de Konoha observaron con nerviosismo al albino mientras se colocaba en su lugar en la arena. Todos habían oído de las habilidades del Kaguya y todos estaban aterrados por el pobre Lee, todos, excepto Gai que tenia absoluta confianza en su alumno.

"¿Ambos luchadores listos?" Lee se mantenía en guardia, ligeramente de lado con su mano derecha en frente y su mano izquierda en la espalda mientras que Kimimaro se quedo de pie en una posición relajada mirando a su oponente. "¡Que empiece el combate!"

Lee salto de golpe hacia el albino con su pierna curvada apunto de darle una patada de lado a su oponente. Kimimaro por su parte se inclino de lado bruscamente, esquivando la patada lateral y con una mano apoyándose en el suelo, se impulso con fuerza y dirigió una patada hacia la cabeza de Lee.

El Konoha-nin paro el golpe con los brazos cruzados pero fue enviado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, el albino cargo rápidamente y le le dio un golpe en el estomago mandándolo hacia atrás.

Kimimaro cargo de nuevo hacia su oponente, Naruto le había pedido que ocultara la mayoría de sus habilidades y que las reservara para la tercera prueba. Por desgracia Jugo no había tenido otro remedio que mostrarles el poder de su Kekkei Genkai, Kimimaro estaba decidido a no cometer el mismo error.

"¡Im-imposible, es mas rápido que Lee!" grito Sakura en shock. La pelirrosa junto a sus compañeros de equipo había presenciado la velocidad irreal del genin antes de la primera prueba cuando se enfrento a Sasuke y cuando lucho en el bosque de la muerte, casi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Los demás equipos de Konoha estaban pensando lo mismo, excepto Gai.

"¡Lee, quitatelos!" grito el jonin.

Lee que había conseguido retroceder lo suficiente para tener un descanso miro sorprendido a su sensei. "Pero Gai-sensei, usted me dijo que …"

"Sé lo que dije, aun así te doy permiso."

Kimimaro no movió ni un dedo mientras que alumno y profesor estaban hablando. En la guerra todo valía, pero el albino consideraba este combate como un duelo ara demostrar quien era el más digno de pasar a la tercera prueba, apuñalarlo mientras estaba hablando era un acto deshonroso en los libros del Kaguya.

El albino observo como Lee se ponía en cuclillas y se desato unas pesas ocultas en las bandas naranja que llevaba en sus pies. Cuando las tiro al suelo, unos cráteres se formaron al impactar el suelo para incredulidad de todo el mundo.

"Mierda Gai, siempre tienes que exagerar." dijo Kakashi.

Luego Lee empezó a desatarse las bandas en los brazos, dejándolas sueltas y colgando por sus brazos. Lee miró a su oponente con una sonrisa. "Aquí voy."

Kimimaro no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que ocurrió, lo único que sintió fue un enorme dolor en la barbilla antes de sentir como sus pies dejaban el suelo, mandándolo a volar hacia arriba.

" _Mierda, no estaba preparado para ese aumento de velocidad._ " pensó el albino. Pero pronto, noto como como una tela se envolvía por todo su cuerpo, atándolo con fuerza. Giro la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Lee en su espalda.

"¡Se acabo!" dijo mientras cogía al albino atado y empezó a dar vueltas con él mientras se dirigían de cabeza al suelo. "Omote Renge (Loto Primario)."

Mientras giraba, justo antes de golpear el suelo, Lee se desacoplo, librándose del golpe brutal que sufrió Kimimaro mientras se estrellaba en el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Los equipos de Konoha sonrieron al ver esto, ninguno más que el propio Gai que miraba a su alumno con orgullo.

Jugo y Darui se veían preocupados pero Naruto miro la nube de polvo con una expresión seria. El pelirrojo sabia que esto no había acabado, no si había usado una cierta técnica a pesar de sus ordenes.

Cuando la nube se disipo, todos podían ver a Kimimaro enterrado hasta la cintura en el suelo, sus pies colgando inertes. Los de Konoha celebraron con vítores, mientras que los examinadores y Minato sonreían complacidos. El propio Lee se veía exuberante a pesar de estar de rodillas en el suelo cansado mientras sufría el contragolpe de su técnica.

Hayate con una sonrisa levanto la mano. "El ganador es …!"

El arbitro se detuvo de golpe al notar las piernas de Kimimaro moverse.

"¡Imposible, debería estar completamente K.O!" grito Gai.

El suelo alrededor de Kimimaro empezó a agrietarse, estaba claro que estaba luchando por salir. Lee quiso intervenir pero seguía sufriendo los efectos secundarios del Omote Renge y no pudo levantarse.

Finalmente, el suelo cedió y Kimimaro saco una de sus manos a través del suelo y se apoyo en ella para salir. Su parte superior del kimono había sido completamente destruida y su pecho desnudo y sucio estaba completamente a la vista. El albino levanto la cabeza y todos pudieron ver la sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa llena de ansias de batalla.

"Rock Lee, realmente eres un adversario digno, casi me matas." dijo mientras se levantaba. "¿Pero aun así, porque te contienes mientras me enfrentas? Hasta ahora no has usado ni un solo jutsu en mi contra, solo taijutsu." pregunto. Quizá fuera un poco hipócrita de su parte pero quería saber la respuesta.

Lee se quedo mirando al albino con amargura. "Es porque no puedo, mis bobinas de chakra están mal formadas y no puedo usar ningún jutsu." admitió. Aquellos quienes no lo sabían miraron al pelinegro con incredulidad, incluso Kimimaro no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

"Ya veo … algunos dirían que con semejante problema, jamas podrías llegar a ser un buen ninja." dijo con seriedad.

"¡Me da igual! ¡Pienso demostrarle a todo el mundo que puedo ser un gran ninja incluso si no puedo usar ninjutsu o genjutsu!" grito mientras miraba a Kimimaro a los ojos. Lee se puso de pie, habiéndose recuperado y se puso en posición de combate.

El albino se quedo estoico durante unos segundos, mirando los ojos de su oponente y percibio un fuego que ardia brillante y con poder. Kimimaro empezó a sonreír, no con ansias de sangre, sino con respeto a su oponente. " _Lo siento Naruto-sama, pero contra un oponente así, no puedo contenerme, seria faltarle al respeto._ " "Rock Lee." huesos empezaron a crecer de sus codos, espalda, rodillas y palmas. "Yo, Kimimaro, el ultimo de los Kaguya, te reconozco como un digno rival." el albino flexiono las rodillas y cruzo los brazos delante suyo antes de cargar.

Todos se quedaron mirando horrorizados lo que había hecho Kimimaro.

"¿E-e-eso so-so-son huesos?" pregunto Sai.

"Sí, sí que lo son." contesto Kakashi mientras destapaba su sharingan para observar mejor la batalla.

"¿Un Kekkei Genkai?" pregunto Asuma que se estaba encendiendo otro cigarrillo, el ultimo se le había caído al suelo del shock.

"Lo más probable, aunque nunca oí hablar de algo así."

"Shikotsumyaku (Pulso de Huesos Muertos)." Todos se giraron hacia el lugar de donde venia la voz y vieron que él que había hablado era Naruto. "El Kekkei Genkai del clan Kaguya, muy raro incluso para sus estandartes, Kimimaro es capaz de hacer crecer sus huesos a voluntad y de la forma que quiera, es el primero en haberlo tenido en los últimos 100 años." explico resignándose al anonimato. Había querido que su amigo se guardara ese truco para más tarde pero parecía que no iba a poder ser.

Lee estaba en este momento huyendo para salvar la vida, cada movimiento, cada estocada, cada golpe hecho por el albino era mortal y lo único que podía hacer el pelinegro era esquivar. Los golpes de Lee eran fácilmente detenidos por el Kaguya que usaba su flexibilidad y agilidad superior en su contra. Kimimaro antes había sido sorprendido por el chico pero ahora que estaba completamente atento y dándolo todo, no iba a permitirse perder.

Por desgracia para el pelinegro, después de tanto rato, acabo cometiendo un error, un error que Kimimaro aprovecho. Lee golpeo el abdomen del albino con todas sus fuerzas, por desgracia para el fue un tremendo error. De pronto, las costillas de Kimimaro salieron disparadas, casi atravesándole el cráneo al pelinegro aunque por suerte, consiguió apartarse justo a tiempo, por desgracia, su brazo no tuvo tanta suerte.

Lee se alejo rápidamente y Kimimaro no lo persiguió. "Si tienes alguna otra técnica, te recomiendo que la uses, de lo contrario, rindete."

" _¡Rendirme, ni hablar!_ " pensó antes de cargar a toda velocidad y colocarse detrás del albino.

"Karamatsu no Mai (Danza del pino)." de todo su cuerpo, decenas de huesos salieron, espalda, brazos, pecho y estomago, antes de darse la vuelta y parar el golpe de Lee, clavandole los huesos en sus brazos.

Lee grito de dolor pero fue rápidamente silenciado por su oponente cuando le clavo una patada en el estomago mandándolo a volar hacia atrás.

El albino se quedó mirando a su oponente mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie de nuevo. "Rock Lee, ya es suficiente, no es una deshonra retirarse y luchar otro día."

"No puedo." dijo Lee entre respiraciones forzosas. "No puedo retirarme así sin más ante el único oponente que me ha mostrado respeto en toda mi vida." Kimimaro abrió los ojos de par en par. "Todo este tiempo, mi motivación había sido superar a Neji, una persona que era aclamada como un genio con un Kekkei Genkai de gran poder. Quería demostrar que con mi trabajo duro podía llegar a superar a un genio natural. Hasta ahora había pensado en Neji como mi rival pero … aquí estas tu. Un chico con un Kekkei Genkai que seguramente también es aclamado como un genio pero al contrario que Neji tu me reconociste como tu igual." Lee hizo una pausa y miro a Kimimaro directamente a los ojos. "¡Tu mismo lo has dicho, somos rivales y por eso jamas voy a rendirme!"

Todos en la salla miraron sin entender esta escena. ¿Estaban en medio de un combate y se acababan de autoproclamar rivales?

"¡Leee! ¡Por fin has encontrado un digno rival !" grito Gai de pura euforia, olvidando por completo la situación y el combate.

"¡Gai-sensei! ¡Ahora que mis llamas de la juventud arder más que nunca!" siguió el alumno.

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-sensei!"

"¡Queréis callaros y proseguir el combate!" grito Minato harto del comportamiento de esos dos.

La mayoría de los espectadores estaban sudando por lo ridícula que era esa situación mientras que Kimimaro se estaba riendo muy divertido por la excentricidad de su nuevo rival."

"¡Kimimaro!" llamó el pelinegro. "La flor de loto de Konoha florece dos veces." varios jonin y algunos chunin se quedaron mirando al genin en shock. "¡Ahora voy a luchar con todo lo que tengo!"

"¡¿Gai, no se lo habrás enseñado?!" preguntó/grito Kakashi.

"Es tal y como piensas." contesto el jonin.

"Estas loco, un genin usando las ocho puertas internas. ¿Es que quieres que se mate?" reprocho Kushina.

Gai miro a la peliblanca furioso. "Vosotros no lo conocéis, Lee tiene el potencial para usar el Ura Renge (Loto Inverso) y la voluntad para aprender la técnica."

Nadie se atrevió a sermonear más a Gai, casi nunca se enfadaba pero cuando lo hacia era mejor callarse. "¿Cuantas puertas puede abrir?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Cinco."

Kakashi y Kushina se quedaron conmocionados por su respuesta, incluidos Asuma y Kurenai que se habían mantenido en silencio.

" _Un genin no logra algo así con solo esfuerzo, ese chico tiene talento._ " pensó el peligris.

"¡Kaimon : Kai! (Puerta de la Abertura : Abierta)" grito aunque a simple vista no se veía ninguna diferencia. "¡Kyumon : Kai! (Puerta del Descanso : Abierta)" grito de nuevo y Kimimaro que se encontraba a algunos metros de Lee noto como las venas de la cabeza del chico empezaban a marcarse de forma notable. De pronto la piel de Lee empezó a enrojecer. " ¡Seimon : Kai! (Puerta de la Vida : Abierta)"

Kimimaro miro conmocionado como una aura de color verde empezaba a rodear a su oponente. Consideró de debía tomar medidas para lo que se avecinaba, canalizó más chakra a través de todos los huesos que sobresalían de su cuerpo y uso el Hone no Yoroi (Armadura de Hueso) por si acaso.

"¡Shomon : Kai! (Puerta del Dolor : Abierta)" el aura verde creció aun más, los ojos de Lee se habían puesto completamente blancos y estaba sangrando por la nariz.

De pronto, despareció.

El suelo donde había estado se partió por la mitad, trozos de roca volaron por los aires y una enorme corriente de aire levanto el pelo de todos los presentes en la sala.

Cuando todos volvieron a mirar en el campo ninguno de los 2 oponentes podían ser encontrados.

"¡¿Donde están?!" preguntó Menma.

"¡Arriba!" grito Shikamaru.

Kimimaro podía ser visto volando libremente por el aire, algunos de los huesos que sobresalían de su caja torácica se habían roto.

"¡Imposible!" grito Naruto. El pelirrojo sabia perfectamente lo resistentes que podían ser los huesos de Kimimaro, incluso el mismo tenia problemas para enfrentar a su amigo con esas armas tan resistentes. El hecho de que Lee hubiera podido romperlos con simple fuerza bruta era impresionante.

De pronto, Kimimaro salio volando hacia otra dirección, una onda de choque sacudiendo toda la arena. Solo unos pocos habían podido ver lo que había pasado, Lee había corrido a toda velocidad propulsándose con la ayuda de un muro y cogió impulso para golpear con un puño al albino.

La misma acción se repitió continuamente,ente, trozos y trozos de hueso estaban volando pro toda la arena mientras Kimimaro era golpeado sin piedad.

El Kaguya estaba en un mundo de dolor y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Solo había conocido a dos personas que podían llegar y incluso superar semejante velocidad, siendo el Naruto y el Raikage. A pesar de que Kimimaro había entrenado numerosas veces con su señor, Naruto nunca había usado contra él toda su velocidad. Kimimaro apenas podía ver a Lee cuando se aproximaba hacia él y no era lo suficientemente rápido para defenderse, el dolor continuo tampoco ayudaba a su situación.

Todos veían con asombro el desempeño de Lee en completo shock, Gai estaba observando a su alumno con un increíble sentimiento de orgullo. Pero algunos jonin que podían seguir mas o menos el ritmo de Lee se veían preocupados.

" _Se le están desgarrando los músculos y esta perdiendo mucha sangre._ " Kakashi con la ayuda de su sharingan era capaz de ver las múltiples heridas en los puños y las piernas de Lee. A pesar de que Lee podía destruir poco a poco la increíble defensa de Kimimaro, no era sin consecuencias, los huesos afilados del albino estaban abriendo heridas en el pelinegro sin parar cada vez que este golpeaba a su rival.

Lee estaba sufriendo un dolor increíble, pero no tenia intención de rendirse. " _Es hora de acabar con esto._ " "¡Tomon : Kai! (Puerta del Cierre : Abierta.)" Lee golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al albino mandandolo a volar a toda velocidad hacia el suelo pero de pronto se paro en medio del aire por unos instantes.

En ese momento todos pudieron ver a Kimimaro con claridad, los brazos estaban doblados en ángulos raros, casi todos los huesos que sobresalían de él estaban rotos y estaba vomitando sangre.

La razón por la que se había parado en el aire fue porque había una banda blanca que lo había parado antes de golpear el suelo. Dicha banda estaba atada al brazo izquierdo de Lee. Con un ultimo esfuerzo, el pelinegro tiró con fuerza, mandando al albino de vuelta hacia él.

"¡URA RENGE! (Loto Inverso)" grito antes de golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

Kimimaro salio volando a toda velocidad hacia uno de los muros, rompiendo el cemento y la roca, varias grietas se arrastraron por toda la pared y trozos de esta cayeron encima del albino y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Lee callo en el suelo como una marioneta sin hilos, evitando la inconsciencia por su simple voluntad. Tenia sangre chorreando por todas partes, varios fragmentos de sus propios huesos sobresalían por sus brazos aunque el brazo derecho, el que había usado para golpear por ultima vez al albino era el que estaba peor.

El silencio reino el la sala unos instantes hasta que los equipo de Konoha empezaron a animar como locos.

"¡Bien hecho Lee!" grito Sakura.

"¡Así se hace cejotas!" animo Menma.

" _Lee, lo has hecho, realmente eres un ninja increíble._ " pensó Gai con cariño y orgullo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus ojos.

Todos los presentes solo podían admitir a si mismos que este era de lejos el combate más emocionante y entretenido que habían visto durante los preliminares.

Lee observo a sus compañeros animándolo mientras las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos.

" _Lo he hecho, Gai-sensei._ " pensó con euforia el genin.

Hayate estaba apunto de anunciar el ganador pero un voz lo detuvo que cayo de golpe todos los ánimos de los ninjas de Konoha.

"¡Kimimaro!" todos giraron sus cabezas para mirar al pelirrojo. "¡Levántate!" ahora la sorpresa de todos fue substituida por la incredulidad. Nadie iba a creerse que el albino podría moverse después de la paliza que le habían...

 **CRACK**

Todas las cabezas se giraron de golpe hacia el muro donde habia quedado enterrado el albino.

De entre los escombros un brazo torcido en sentido contrario emergio, este se apoyo con el codo en el suelo y con la fuerza que tenia saco medio de cuerpo de entre las rocas. Todos miraron con una mezcla de horror y asco el aspecto del albino.

La cara de Kimimaro había sido mutilada, la piel y la carne de las mejillas había sido completamente arrancada y sus dientes eran visibles desde cada lado de su cara, los huesos y de los brazos, tanto los de dentro como los de fuera estaban partidos, la médula osea visible sangrando con abundancia y sobresaliendo por todo su cuerpo en diferentes ángulos. La mitad superior del cuerpo del albino había perdido en algunas partes rastros de carne. Dejando entrever los órganos internos a través de varios fragmentos partidos y perdidos del Hone no Yoroi de Kimimaro.

Era una vista macabra y horripilante.

Si la audiencia no estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida de que el albino estuviera vivo en esas condiciones, lo que ocurrió justo después de que emergiera del suelo sobrecargo sus cerebros.

El circulo blanco en medio del pecho del albino empezó a brillar con una aura dorada y varios matrices empezaron a emerger de este, arrastrándose por el pecho, los brazos, la cara y bajando hacia abajo donde estaban las piernas.

Bajo los ojos de todos, los huesos que sobresalían empezaron a caer mientras los huesos rotos dentro del cuerpo del chico empezaron a sobresalir por todo el cuerpo de Kimimaro, cayendo junto a los otros. El cuerpo del albino estaba desechando los huesos dañados mientras los substituía por unos nuevos mientras que la carne faltaste empezó a regresar poco a poco.

El fenómeno duró apenas 2 minutos, pero cuando finalizó y las matrices volvieron a replegarse de nuevo hacia el sello del sol, Kimimaro planto su brazo derecho completamente curado en las rocas y emergió de ellas, dejando a la vista un Kaguya, si bien sucio y cansado, completamente curado.

Nadie dijo nada, apenas podían procesar lo que acababan de ver, por lo que ninguno reacciono cuando Kimimaro empezó a acercarse a su contrincante. Lee estaba atónito viendo al oponente que había pensado derrotado acercarse hacia él. Por un instante pensó que iba a rematarlo, hacerle daño de la misma forma en la que Naruto había torturado a Neji. Por un instante, pensó que oiría las mismas palabras que Neji le decía siempre después de derrotarlo.

 _Resígnate Lee, por mucho que lo intentes jamas podrás derrotarme._

No quería oírlo, no quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar.

Pero de todas las cosas que podría haber hecho Kimimaro, jamas se imagino esto.

"Rock Lee, realmente eres un ninja impresionante un rival más que digno." dijo Kimimaro con una sonrisa

Las palabras del albino despertaron a todo el mundo de su conmoción mientras que Lee se quedo mirando al albino mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus ojos.

"Gracias ..." fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmallarse en el suelo.

Hayate viendo la condición de Lee y que debía ser atendido rápidamente decidió actuar. "El ganador es Kimimaro Kaguya."

En vez de esperar a que los médicos revisaran al genin, Tsunade decidió tomar las riendas viendo el estado lamentable del chico.

 **XxxXxxX**

En una base subterránea en las profundidades de la tierra debajo de Konoha, se encontraba un anciano tuerto y lisiado de espaldas a sus subordinados. 12 hombres enmascarados y con batas blancas estaban con una rodilla al suelo mostrando su sumisión a su amo.

Danzo Shimura no estaba contento, para nada, el Jinchuriki de Konoha había sido hallado por fin y era completamente intocable. Lo que era peor, la razón de ese suceso era porque estaba participando en los examenes chunin. ¡Como representante de Kumo!

La situación era grave, Kumo tenia ahora 3 jinchurikis a su servicio. El equilibrio precario que había mantenido las 5 Grandes Naciones Ninja en una precaria guerra fría había sido roto. No seria raro si de un día para el otro estallar la guerra.

Danzo debía tomar acciones, si Minato no podía resolver el problema, tendría que hacerlo él. ROOT había sido diezmada hace 4 años pero algunos de sus operativos habían conseguido salvarse ocultándose entre la población y tenia actualmente nuevos reclutas formándose para engrosar sus filas.

Seria arriesgado, primero tenia que averiguar cuales eran las habilidades del Jinchuriki del Kyubi, se había abstenido de actuar durante la segunda prueba porque no quería dejar nada al azar. Si sus hombres fallaban en su misión de capturarlo, las consecuencias serian desastrosas, no solo para él sino también para Konoha.

Esperaría el momento oportuno y cuando llegara, el jinchuriki volvería al lugar donde siempre debió estar, bajo su mando como la arma definitiva de la aldea. Tardaría tiempo en doblegar su mente pero estaba dispuesto a esperar, aunque si resultaba ser un objetivo imposible no tenia reparos en arrancarle el jinchuriki de sus entrañas y pasárselo a otro de sus operativos, a pesar de que seria su ultimo recurso.

Era hora que las cosas volvieran a su lugar, Konoha en la cima del mundo shinobi con la arma viviente más poderosa del mundo a su servicio.

XENDX


	20. Chapter 20

Buenas gente, aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, quizás a algunos os sepa a poco, pero tenia que preparar un poco el escenario para la primera tanta de mierda que se les va a caer a Konoha (Minato se va a ahogar en papeleo kekekeke)

Dicho esto, no voy a fastidiaros la sorpresa, disfrutad, pero antes.

Review:

jenko99 : para responder, Minato estaba más o menos restringido por el tratado entre aldeas y hay ciertas normas que no puede romper si no quiere una guerra abierta con las otras 4 Naciones ninja, sin embargo, sigue siendo un shinobi y aprovecha las posibilidades que tiene si puede sacar ventaja para los suyos (Ademas, desde que lo de Naruto se supo, su aldea las a pasado canutas, el Karma es una putada). Si Jugo podría haber vencido desde el principio, se transforma por completo y le revienta la cabeza, pero no olvides que el equipo Darui quería contenerse para las finales. Tranqui, NaruHina no, me gusta la pareja pero ya la tengo MUY vista.

OTAKUFire : en cuanto pueda, quizás si esta de buen humor, ya veremos, no lo tengo decidido, desde luego, quien sabe, claaaaaro (después de una buena paliza.)

Hikari-chan Uzumaki : no voy a dar información adelantada pero lo que si puedo asegurarte es que Naruto NO va a volver, KUMO AL PODER!BAKAYARO, KONOYARO!

Lady Maria G : si, voy a contar lo que dijo Jugo en el sello.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 20 : Negocios tensos.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Después del combate entre Lee y Kimimaro, todo el mundo estaba muy tenso aunque al grupo de Kumo no le extrañaba, habían visto como Kimimaro había sobrevivido a una paliza brutal y sobrevivido ileso (relativamente, sin contar que antes de que se curaba estaba con los órganos saliendole por la caja torácica rota). Si era debido al miedo o la incredulidad, Naruto no estaba seguro, y tampoco le importaba.

Dicho esto, ahora estaba alineado con el resto de los finalistas delante de … del Kage rubio. Después del partido entre Lee y Kimimaro, Menma se había enfrentado a Kiba Inuzuka y Ganado con una técnica extraña. Era como una bola pura de chakra que golpeo a Kiba en el abdomen y mandándolo a volar. Naruto estaba dispuesto a apostar su sake a que los órganos del chico perro habían quedado hechos mierda pero aun así seguía vivo. Aunque Menma tampoco habia salido bien parado, sobretodo porque despues del combate Kushina le había arreado una hostia por usar un jutsu de rango A en un compañero de Konoha.

Luego vino un combate bastante entretenido entre Dosu Kinuta y Sai, había sido muy emocionante ver al chico de Oto defenderse de las bestias de tinta del chico pálido. Pero al final solo podía haber un ganador y ese fue Sai, había conseguido capturar a Dosu con unas serpientes de tinta que se habían ocultado en los diferentes restos de las bestias que le había mandado a atacar durante el combate. Dosu, sin poder activar su aparato en el brazo y a merced del tanto de Sai, no tuvo otro remedio que rendirse.

Ahora todos estaban esperando en medio de la arena destruida para futuras instrucciones. Los 12 finalistas eran los siguientes :

Kimimaro Kaguya

Naruto Uzumaki

Jugo

Sasuke Uchiha

Menma Namikaze

Shio Namikaze

Shino Aburame

Hinata Hyuga

Shikamaru Nara

Sai

Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Gaara

A pesar de los nervios de estar en la ultima prueba del examen, había uno entre ellos que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Naruto Uzumaki.

El pelirrojo había evitado mirar todo el tiempo durante los preliminares al Hokage y su esposa. Ahora no tenia ese lujo, no tenia la fuerza para ignorar los 2 pares de ojos que persistían continuamente en él.

En el momento en el que el ojo azul de Naruto conecto con los ojos de Minato, todo exploto.

Odio, odio sin medida por abandonarlo como si fuera un trapo sucio, como si no valiera la pena.

Dolor, dolor al saber que era menos querido o menos valioso para él solo porque no era un jinchuriki. O al menos hasta que descubrió su error y volvió a por él.

Tristeza, tristeza porque pensaba que sus padres no lo veían como persona, sino como una herramienta. Una herramienta que no era lo suficientemente importante como para molestarse en mantenerla.

Quería matarlo a hostias.

Quería gritarle en la cara.

Quería llorar todo su dolor.

Quería tantas cosas a la vez que no sabia que hacer y podía notar como poco a poco su expresión estoica se estaba rompiendo a pedazos.

De golpe, los ojos que le estaban causando tantos problemas emocionales desaparecieron de su vista.

Ahora veía un paisaje de infinita oscuridad, solo iluminado tenuamente por el agua brillante que estaba a unos cuantos metros abajo. Estaba de pie sobre una superficie peluda de color escarlata que conocía muy bien. Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio el rostro de su figura de hermano mayor.

"Kurama-nii … yo …" intento hablar, sincerarse, decir lo que le estaba pasando pero no podía. El pelirrojo se sentía abrumado, impotente, perdido, mientras las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas como ríos.

" **Tomate un descanso y controla tus emociones, yo me encargo.** " dijo el zorro.

En el exterior, Minato se sentía como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría y se estuviera quemando por dentro. Ese calor no era agradable, lo estaba matando, la culpa y el odio a si mismo estaban causando estragos en su corazón. Las emociones que había percibido en los ojos de su hijo cuando cruzaron la mirada casi causaron que mandara a la mierda todo el protocolo. Quería coger a Naruto, llevarlo a casa con el resto de su familia, suplicarle que le perdonara por su estupidez, por su idealismo estúpido pero sobretodo, por no ser el padre que se merecía.

Kushina no estaba mejor, había visto el intercambio de miradas y también había percibido las diferentes emociones en los ojos del pelirrojo. Deseaba tanto llorar, abrazarlo, disculparse con él, consolar a su bebe y hacerle olvidar todo su dolor. Un dolor causado por no estar con él cuando más la necesitaba, un dolor causado por el abandono, un dolor causado por la peor madre del mundo.

El resto de los Shinobi, tanto jonin-sensei como encargados del examen, que estaban detrás del Hokage también habían visto las emociones en los ojos de Naruto. Algunos sintieron lastima por el chico (Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki y Darui), otros vieron una debilidad que podían explotar o disfrutaban de ver el dolor en sus ojos (Baki, Orochimaru). Jiraya sintió un poco de culpabilidad pero fue pronto aplastada cuando recordó cual era su deber y las razones del sufrimiento del chico. Hiruzen no era tan implacable, se sintió culpable una vez más por no haber combatido la decisión de Minato y su alumno. A pesar de que el chico le había perdonado Hiruzen no se había perdonado a si mismo.

Los adultos notaron entonces un cambio en el chico cuando su flequillo oculto su ojo por unos instantes. Sus instintos explotaron, mandandoles a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Podían percibir como una amenaza de proporciones masivas estaba presente entre ellos, un depredador al que no podían esperar vencer, un monstruo entre los monstruos.

Pero no entendían porque, no percibieron ningún chakra hostil, ningún instinto asesino dirigido hacia ellos. En cambio, era como si supieran en sus entrañas que si se quedaban aquí iban a morir.

Pero su confusión llego a su fin cuando 'Naruto' levanto la cabeza, todas sus preguntas obtuvieron respuesta.

El azul zafiro había desaparecido reemplazado por el rubí sangriento.

La confusión emocional por el odio.

La debilidad por la fuerza.

Nadie necesitaba hacer preguntas, todos los que podían ver a los ojos del chico sabían que no era el Uzumaki que habían visto hasta ahora.

No, el chico vulnerable había sido reemplazado por un ser de puro poder.

Lo que tenían delante de ellos era el mismísimo rey demonio vestido con la carne del pelirrojo como un abrigo.

Fue entonces cuando notaron que las cicatrices en sus mejillas se habían oscurecido, las uñas habían crecido cual garras.

Entonces, 'Naruto' sonrió ligeramente, mostrando sus colmillos afilados acentuando la sensación de arrogancia, condescendencia y desprecio que estaba desprendiendo mientras miraba a una única persona.

Minato.

El Kage ni siquiera se estaba molestando en contener sus emociones, si el ser que tenia ante él vistiendo la piel de su hijo lo miraba con odio, Minato lo estaba mirando con rabia.

Ya no tenia a su hijo frente a él, tenia a la bestia que había encerrado hace 15 años en el cuerpo de su hijo.

Un cuerpo que Kyubi estaba controlando ahora. Si no fuera porque la vida de su hijo dependía de ello habría saltado de cabeza y arrancado la cabeza a ese zorro que se estaba burlando de él.

Kushina miraba horrorizada esos ojos rojos llenos de desprecio muerta de miedo. Temía que el zorro se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de su hijo.

Mito Uzumaki le había dicho hace tiempo que la única forma de mantener a raya el poder del Kyubi era con amor.

Un amor que Kushina nunca le había dado, un amor que le habría permitido defenderse de la influencia del demonio.

Ahora temía mas que nunca las consecuencias de su horrible decisión, rezándole a cualquier deidad que su hijo siguiera en algún lugar dentro de ese cuerpo poseído.

Kurama se estaba deleitando en la vista ante él.

Todo ese miedo.

Todo ese dolor.

Toda esa agonía.

Si bien ver a la mayoría de esos ningen meándose en los pantalones era entretenido, se concentraba sobretodo en las emociones que percibía de Kushina y Minato.

Para el zorro, su sufrimiento era como un dulce néctar, era poseído que cantaba en su corazón, era el karma devolviendo el equilibrio.

¡Era justicia! Una justicia largamente esperada y que seguiría vigente durante mucho tiempo, si bien su cachorro tendría que decidir que hacer con esos dos, el biju prefería pensar en el presente.

Su pequeño hermano estaba sufriendo en estos momentos y apenas podía ayudarlo. ¡Cosa que odiaba profundamente! Pero podía apaciguarse pensando que mientras su pequeño estaba mal, los dos gusanos ante él estaban de la misma forma.

La mayoría de los genin no sabían que estaba pasando, solo sentían el incomodo ambiente en la sala mientras intentaban percibir cual era el problema. Incluso los genin que no habían pasado las preliminares y se encontraban aun en los balcones podían sentirlo.

Las unicas excepciones eran Kimimaro y Jugo, que estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del zorro y Gaara, que no había podido evitar girar la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo y sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras un breve destello de color dorado brillo en sus ojos.

Hayate, a pesar de su miedo interno, como arbitro, decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto antes de que su Kage hiciera algo apresurado. Solo esperaba que la bestia frente a él no lo decapitara en el proceso.

"Ho-Ho-Hokage-sama … si pudiera proceder." dijo tragando duro.

Minato se demoró unos segundos más mirando ese ojo demoníaco antes de girar la cabeza y asentir a su subordinado.

El Namikaze empujo sus emociones hasta el fondo de su corazón mientras adoptaba su modo 'Kage'. "Voy a explicaros el contenido de la tercera prueba. Ya os dijimos previamente que la prueba final se realizaría públicamente, sois los representantes de vuestras países y debéis mostrar vuestra fuerza. Por lo tanto, la prueba empezara dentro de un mes." dijo en un tono fuerte y relativamente neutro.

"¿No vamos ha hacerlo ahora?" preguntó Menma.

Minato negó con la cabeza. "Necesitamos ese tiempo para hacer las preparaciones."

"¿A que se refiere?" pregunto Jugo haciéndose el tonto.

Tenemos que informar a los Daimios y Kages de cada país de los resultados de la selección preliminar para que acudan a la tercera prueba. El tiempo también es vendrá bien para prepararos, habéis podido presenciar a vuestros posibles oponentes. Debéis usar el tiempo que tenéis para formar una estrategia para combatir y vencer a vuestros competidores ademas de entrenaros para ganar. Pero también queremos ser justos, en estas preliminares algunos habéis sufrido heridas por lo que el tiempo también os servirá para descansar." explico dándoles unos momentos a todos para que entendieran sus palabras. "Bien, antes de seguir, deberéis coger todos un papel dentro de la caja." dijo sintiendo a Anko a su lado.

La pelimorena paso de uno a uno tendiéndoles la caja para que cogieran un papel, Anko se estremeció visiblemente cuando Kurama se quedo mirándola a los ojos unos momentos antes de coger su papel, en ningún momento rompiendo el contacto visual con ella. Luego que pasara al siguiente, Kurama desenvolvio el papel y vio un numero escrito en él.

Cuando todos tuvieron uno, Ibiki se adelanto con una pizarra en mano. "Muy bien, de izquierda a derecha vais a decirme que numero os a tocado."

"9" dijo Kimimaro

" **1** " la voz gutural de 'Naruto' envió escalofríos por la espalda a varias personas.

"12" Jugo

"3" Sasuke

"2" grito Menma

"10" dijo Shio con calma

"Que lata, 7" Shikamaru

"1-11" tartamudeo Hinata

"5" dijo Shino estoico

"6" Sai

"8" Temari

"4" finalizo Garra

Ibiki escribió uno a uno los nombres correspondientes. Cuando acabo asintió a Minato.

El rubio volvió a mirar a los genin. "Muy bien, es hora de anunciar los combates del torneo de la fase final de los exámenes chunin." anunció.

"¡EEEEHHHHHHHH!" grito Menma sorprendido.

"¡¿El sorteo era para eso?!" siguió Shikamaru

"¿Puedes mostrar el esquema Ibiki?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." contesto antes de darle la vuelta a la pizarra.

Naruto Uzumaki Vs Menma Namikaze

Sasuke Uchiha Vs Sabaku no Gaara

Shino Aburame Vs Sai

Shikamaru Nara Vs Sabaku no Temari

Kimimaro Kaguya Vs Shio Namikaze

Hinata Hyuga Vs Jugo

Cuando todos vieron el tablón hubo varias reacciones.

Kimimaro y Jugo se mantuvieron tranquilos.

Sasuke miro a Gaara que le devolvió la mirada.

Shikamaru pensó que era una lata luchar contra una chica.

Shio se estremeció al pensar que iba a enfrentarse al albino.

Menma miro a su 'hermano' con una mirada determinada, jurándose a si mismo que iba a darle una paliza y hacerle entrar en razón.

Pero la reacción más notoria (y la mas preocupante) fue la sonrisa sanguinaria que se formo en la cara de 'Naruto', poniéndole los pelos de punta a todo el mundo.

Minato apretó con fuerza los dientes al verlo pero contuvo su furia y la empujo una vez más al fondo de su corazón. "Muy bien, a partir de ahora podéis …" Kurama desconecto ya sabiendo la mayoría de las cosas gracias a su cachorro.

El viejo zorro no podía creérselo, su cachorro tenia la suerte del diablo. Habría sido más conveniente y épico enfrentarse a Menma en la final pero como primer partido del torneo tampoco estaba mal. Eso le permitiría derrotar por completo al idiota sin que pudiera argumentar que estaba cansado por otros combates. No solo eso, la otra rubia tendría que enfrentarse a Kimimaro pero sabia que no acabaría muy mal parada, después de todo, a pesar de que se habían separado enfadados la ultima vez, sabia que el cachorro se preocupaba por ella. Y Kimimaro iba a contenerse un poco si su hermanito se lo pedia.

Ahora su hermanito tenia 1 mes para mejorar, tenia varias ideas en la cabeza, todas consagradas a liarla a lo grande. Tenia milenios de experiencia a sus espaldas y se acordaba de varias técnicas muy impresionantes que podría enseñarle a Naruto. Pero había 1 en concreto que sabia que iba a causar un buen pandemónium si se la enseñaba y la verdad, es que tenia muchas ganar.

Kurama se giro al notar una mano sobre su hombro y vio que era Kimimaro con Jugo a su lado. "¿Kurama-sama, Naruto-sama se encuentra bien?"

El zorro hizo una mueca al sentir que su hermano seguía mal. " **No, por ahora dejadme las cosas a mi mientras el cachorro lidia con sus emociones.** "

El albino y el gigante asintieron. El grupo se giro hacia su sensei que estaba acercándose listo para irse con ellos. Por desgracia cierto rubio tenia otros planes.

"Darui-san." llamo Minato haciendo que el grupo de Kumo y varios otros se giraran hacia él. "Necesito que tu y tu equipo se reúnan en mi despacho."

El jonin de piel morena frunció su único ojo visible. "Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, esta en contra de las reglas que los equipos participantes a los exámenes chunin se reúnan a solas con el líder del pueblo de acogida sin su Kage estando presente." argumentó.

"Excepto bajo algunas excepciones, siendo una de ellas, que estén bajo sospecha de ayudar a un ninja renegado a infiltrarse en el pueblo de acogida." dijo mirando con dureza al equipo de Kumo. La declaración del Kage hizo que varias personas abrieran los ojos en shock.

Darui, que tenia el ojo abierto de par en par, volvió a fruncir el ceño con fuerza. "Espero por su bien que tenga pruebas validas para hacer semejante acusación Hokage-sama. A-sama no apreciara que nos acusaran bajo cargos falsos." varios shinobi de Konoha se tensaron listos para saltar sobre el jonin, lo único que les impedía apuntar sus armas contra él era la presencia de un demonio en carne humana que los estaba mirando con ansias de muerte.

Minato mantuvo su mirada desafiante. "Las tengo." dijo antes de girarse hacia los equipos de sus hijos. "Equipo 7 y equipo 13, venid conmigo. Jiraya-sensei, Hiruzen, Anko, vosotros también." dijo. Todos se acercaron a su Kage y cuando todos se agarraron a él desaparecieron en un flash amarillo.

A Darui no le gustaba nada esta situación, se había aprovechado de la intrusión de Orochimaru y de la implicación de sus alumnos para citarlos.

Kurama también estaba muy cabreado, ese bastardo del Yondaime había soltado semejante trola sabiendo la verdad. No sabia que planes tenia el Kage pero si veía que su cachorro estaba en peligro iba a mandar todo el plan a la mierda y reducir todo el puto pueblo a cenizas!

"Sera mejor que vayamos, cuanto antes acabemos mejor." dijo el jonin moreno antes de desaparecer en un shunshin seguido pronto por sus alumnos.

 **XxxXxxX**

Darui guio a su equipo a través de un túnel subterráneo que los llevo directamente a las afueras del bosque de la muerte, cosa que los genin (+Kurama) agradecieron. No querían perder el tiempo luchando contra los animales del bosque. Luego, el equipo se dirigió rápidamente a la torre Hokage saltando de tejado en tejado.

Cuando llegaron, entraron sin miramientos y siguieron las señales hasta que al cabo de un rato, después de subir un buen tramo de escaleras estaban cerca de la parte más alta de la torre, delante de una secretaria que tenia tras ella la puerta de la oficina de su líder.

"Disculpe, creo que Hokage-sama nos esta esperando." dijo Darui, llamando la atención de la mujer.

"¡Ah si! Podéis entrar, todos os están esperando." dijo con una sonrisa.

Darui asintió mientras se dirigían a la puerta seguido de cerca por sus genin. Kurama quiso ser prudente y convocó unas cadenas de chakra y hizo que se enroscaran alrededor de su abdomen. El zorro se sentía confiado en que podría liarla parda y sacar a los amigos de Naruto sin muchas dificultades si surgía la necesidad. Por desgracia el sello que contenía su chakra era un gran punto débil a la vista de todos, un punto débil que ahora estaba protegido.

Cuando todos entraron vieron a Minato sentado detrás de su despacho, con Hiruzen y Jiraya a cada lado. Los equipos 7 y 13 estaban a un lado de la habitación manteniéndose en silencio. Kurama podía sentir fácilmente sus emociones, la ansiedad por parte de Kushina, curiosidad por parte de los 5 genins (Yakumo esta en la enfermería), la suspicacia de Jiraya y la ira de Minato. El único que estaba en completa calma era Hiruzen por el simple hecho de que sabia que Kurama jamas le haría daño a su hermano pequeño. También esta Anko pero sus emociones eran un completo lio y el zorro no podía leerlas con claridad.

"Bien, ahora que estamos aquí podemos proceder." dijo Minato con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Si me permite Hokage-sama que pruebas tiene de que estamos confabulados con Orochimaru?" preguntó Darui con expresión perezosa.

Minato se tomo un tiempo para pensar. "Durante la segunda prueba, el equipo 7 y el equipo 13 se encontraron con Orochimaru en el bosque. Ambos equipos fueron derrotados pero tu equipo intervino en la lucha." empezó.

"¿Y no debería darles las gracias por salvarlos en vez de acusarnos a todos de hacer tratos con un conocido nukenin?"

"Lo haría, sino fuera porque algunos de mis genin seguían conscientes mientras los 4 luchaban y escucharon una conversación bastante interesante." empezó mientras cerraba ligeramente los ojos. "Parece ser que los 3 tienen alguna relación con Orochimaru, de ahí mis sospechas."

Darui también cerró los ojos un poco mientras miraba desafiante sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del Hokage. Ambos sabían que era cierto pero Minato estaba malinterpretando el contexto y la conexión que tenían estos 3 con el sanin serpiente. Los 3 genin de Kumo miraron de reojo a los 5 chivatos con molestia, cosa que hizo que dichos chivatos se estremecieran un poco.

"¡Ya basta!" amonesto Hiruzen. "Estamos aquí para solucionar una duda, no para causar un conflicto internacional." Minato y Darui se calmaron y los 3 genin de Kumo volvieron a mirar al frente. Hiruzen miro a 'Naruto' a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era diferente pero no dijo nada. "¿Podríais aclarar este malentendido por favor?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

Jugo y Kimimaro se miraron un momento antes de empezar su historia.

 **XxxXxxX**

En el hospital de Konoha, en una habitación apartada para los pacientes de los exámenes chunin se encontraba un adulto de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo llorando. En la cama se encontraba Neji Hyuga, llorando de la misma manera mientras sostenía un pergamino en sus manos y su cabeza corría a toda marcha.

Todo en lo que creía Neji, toda su visión sobre el destino había quedado destruida por completo. Primero había sido Naruto Uzumaki el que había hecho tambalear su visión del mundo. Neji había estado tan convencido de que el destino le había brindado la primera parte de su venganza sobre Kumo … solo para quedar completamente derrotado.

Luego siguió su tío, Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del clan Hyuga que había venido hoy para darle un regalo. Dicho regalo era una carta de su padre explicándole los motivos de su muerte y la verdad que ignoraba.

Hizashi Hyuga no había sido sacrificado por la rama principal, había elegido morir para salvar a su hermano.

Quiso negar la verdad pero incluso después de años podía reconocer la firma y la escritura de su padre, ver a su tío ponerse de rodillas y pedirle perdón fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Neji lloró por su padre, por ser un idiota, por no ser el hijo del cual su padre podría estar orgulloso.

Su padre no había muerto siendo un esclavo, no había muerto para proteger el secreto del Byakugan, no había muerto para proteger la rama principal. Hizashi murió para proteger a su hermano, su familia, su pueblo y sobretodo a él, su hijo.

Hizashi no se había plegado al destino de los Hyuga, había elegido el suyo al morir de esa manera.

De la misma forma, Hiashi Hyuga había decidido contarle la verdad, no como líder del clan Hyuga, sino como un hermano mayor que quiso honrar el ultimo deseo de su hermano pequeño.

Transmitir sus ultimas palabras.

El destino se puede cambiar.

" _Soy tan idiota._ " se dijo a si mismo Neji. No pudo evitar pensar en Naruto Uzumaki, una persona que era su enemigo había intentando abrirle los ojos. Neji había sido ciego, algo muy irónico teniendo en cuenta que poseía 'el ojo que todo lo ve'. "Levántese, por favor." dijo intentando controlar sus emociones.

Neji miro por la ventana de su habitación y percibió a unos pájaros volando por el cielo. Libres.

El Hyuga se quito su hitai-ate y sonrió mientras los miraba. " _Una persona persona puede vivir de muchas maneras. Ahora lo entiendo Padre, gracias a esta batalla lo he entendido. Los fuertes son los que controlan su destino, solo por eso quiero hacerme más fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar el mio._ " su sonrisa creció aun más. " _Gracias, Naruto Uzumaki._ " pensó antes de girarse para mirar a su tío. Iba a disculparse por sus palabras durante el combate con el pelirrojo pero se calló de golpe cuando vio la expresión conmocionada en el líder del clan Hyuga.

"Neji … tu sello … co-como puede haber …" ni siquiera era capaz de formular una sola frase.

Neji abrió los ojos asustado antes de levantarse y ir en dirección al baño. Al encender la luz y mirase en el espejo tuvo la misma reacción que su tío.

 _El destino no es mas que la escusa de los débiles y los idiotas para justificar sus situaciones o sus deficiencias._

De sus ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas.

 _No eres débil, pero un idiota sin duda._

Sus labios formaron la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en toda su vida.

 _Si no quieres entenderlo por las buenas, sera por las malas._

Su sello en la frente, se había ido.

 **XxxXxxX**

"Entiendo." dijo Minato con los ojos cerrados.

Todos miraron a Jugo y Kimimaro con ojos horrorizados o llenos de piedad. Casi no les entraba en la cabeza lo jodida que había sido su vida.

Jugo siendo un preso desde el primer día en el que nació, usado como un banco de sangre y enzimas para crear ese condenado sello maldito.

Kimimaro naciendo en un clan de sedientos de sangre, usado como el arma suprema del clan por su Kekkei Genkai y padeciendo una enfermedad terminal.

"Como vera, si bien mis genin tuvieron cierta interacción con Orochimaru, de eso hace ya 3 años. No han vuelto a tener contacto con él desde entonces, sin contar el incidente de hace unos días." explicó Darui, queriendo acabar con esta farsa de una vez. Para el jonin y cualquiera con 2 dedos de frente, estaba más que claro que lo único que pretendía Minato era sacarles información.

El rubio abrió los ojos"Cierto, supongo que debo disculparme por ello … aun así tengo unas cuantas preguntas más para vosotros." dijo antes de mirar a los 3 genin, mirando con cierto odio al ser que sabia que estaba poseyendo a su hijo.

El jonin de piel oscuro suspiro harto de la insistencia de este hombre. "¿Que quiere saber?"

"Jugo, Kimimaro, ambos habéis vivido la mayor parte de vuestra vida en manos de Orochimaru, como puedo estar seguro de que no estáis secretamente afiliados a su causa." puso en duda Minato pero pronto se arrepintió un poco de hacerlo.

Kimimaro y Jugo estaban mirando al Hokage como si fueran a arrancarle la cabeza.

"Hokage-sama." el tono plano y la mirada que le estaba mandando a Minato casi hicieron que se estremeciera. "Le agradecería que no pusiera en duda mi lealtad al hombre que me dio una segunda oportunidad en la vida."

"Lo mismo digo, nunca pensaríamos en traicionar a Naruto-sama." añadió Jugo en el mismo tono.

La sala se quedo en silencio, todos excepto Darui, Hiruzen y Kurama estaban en shock. No por la respuesta en si, sino por el tono y la emoción tras sus palabras. Quedo claro que esos 2 preferirían antes morir que traicionar al pelirrojo.

Minato se recupero y miro a Darui dudoso. "¿Estos dos no son leales a Kumo sino a uno de sus ninjas? ¿El Raikage realmente esta de acuerdo con esto?" preguntó dudoso.

Darui simplemente se encogió de hombros. "El resultado es el mismo, Naruto es leal a Kumo y Jugo y Kimimaro son leales a Naruto. Sea como sea no cambia el hecho de que tenemos a 3 ninjas de gran potencial al servicio de nuestra aldea."

Minato apretó los nudillos con fuerza. " _Maldita sea, eso quiere decir que A esta convencido de la lealtad de esos 2 pero sobretodo, esta convencido de que Naruto no lo va a traicionar. ¿Pero eso que quiere decir? Pensé que el Kyubi estaba controlando a Naruto pero A no seria lo suficientemente estúpido como para controlar a un biju. ¿Entonces Naruto es el que tiene el control? ¿Porque Kyubi siquiera quería tener un cuerpo humano? Maldita sea …_ " miles de dudas se estaban formando en su cabeza y no podía saciar su seguridad. Podía haberlos traído aquí bajo sospecha de conspiración pero ellos podían librarse de contestar a sus preguntas si no tenían nada que ver con sus acusaciones. No podía preguntar libremente y sobretodo, no podía preguntar quien era el pelirrojo frente a él. Era Naruto? Kyubi? ¿Ambos con uno de ellos siendo esclavizado?

"¿Hokage-sama, si ha acabado con sus preguntas podemos irnos?" pregunto Darui.

" _¿Como logro curar a Kimimaro de su enfermedad? ¿Y la doble personalidad de Jugo? El Kyubi no se habría molestado en dos simples humanos.¿O es que acaso buscaba tener seguidores? ¿Es por eso que creo que el Kyubi esta controlando a mi hijo? ¿O me equivoco?_ " siguió pensando.

" …Hokage-sama."

"Minato." aviso Jiraya poniéndole una mano encima del hombro a su alumno, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El rubio tardo unos segundos en recordar donde estaba antes de recuperar la compostura. "Disculpad, si, podéis retiraros." se apresuró a decir.

El equipo Darui saludó por ultima vez antes de darse la vuelta. Todos observaron como salían por la puerta y hasta que esta se cerró, nadie dijo nada.

"¿A que ha venido todo esto Minato?" preguntó Hiruzen.

"Quería asegurarme de que no estaban compinchados con Orochimaru, eso es todo." dijo vagamente.

El anciano resoplo. "Por favor, guárdate tus tonterías para los crédulos y los idiotas. ¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que 'Naruto' tuviera ese ojo rojo y esa presencia tan amenazante? ¿No querrías por casualidad encontrar una buena escusa para que un Yamanaka entrara en su mente y averiguar si el que estaba controlando ese cuerpo era el Kyubi?" preguntó mientras preparaba su pipa.

Los adultos se tensaron, pero los genin estaban en una perdida de palabras. "¿Disculpe Sandaime-sama, pero a que se refiere?" preguntó Shio.

Hiruzen dio una calada en su pipa antes de contestar. "El que estaba controlando el cuerpo de Naruto hace un momento no era Naruto, sino el Kyubi." dejando en shock a todos los genin.

"¡¿E-e-el Kyubi?!" grito Sakura asustada.

"¡QUE! ¡¿El maldito zorro esta controlando a Aniki?!" grito Menma.

Sai, Shio y Sasuke se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno por sus propias razones.

Minato suspiro y iba a decir algo pero Shio la interrumpió. "Tou-chan, no creo que él Kyubi este controlando a Onii-chan."

Todos se giraron para mirar a la chica sorprendidos. "Concuerdo con Shio." añadió Sasuke, ganándose la atención de todos.

Minato parpadeo confuso antes de entrecerrar los ojos. "¿Que os hace decir eso?"

La rubia se veía un poco indecisa pero aun así siguió. "Ya te explique lo que me contó Onii-chan, el Kyubi esta de su parte, si estaba controlando el cuerpo de Onii-chan, creo que era porque le dio permiso para hacerlo."

Jiraya resoplo. "¿Shio, no pensaras realmente que lo que te dijo era verdad? Lo más seguro es que estaba controlando al chico desde el principio."

Hiruzen lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. "Y tu que has hablado antes con él puedes dar fe de ello." dijo en un tono mordaz y lleno de sarcasmo.

Jiraya iba a replicar pero se detuvo en seco cuando Sasuke hablo. "Miren, si quieren una prueba de que el Kyubi no lo esta controlando la tienen delante de ustedes." dijo el Uchiha ganándose las miradas confusas de todo el mundo. "Soy un Uchiha con el sharingan al igual que Uchiha Madara. ¿No creen que el Kyubi me habría matado en ese caso en vez de curar mis heridas?"

Todos se pararon a pensar y tuvieron que admitir que tenia un muy buen punto. Aun así Jiraya se negaba a reconocer ese pedazo de información. "Los zorros son seres astutos, quizá tuviera algo planeado para más adelante."

Hiruzen suspiro. "Mira, piensa lo que quieras Jiraya, de todas formas no va a cambiar nada." dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

"Hiruzen, espera, aun no hemos acabado." dijo Minato.

"Claro que hemos acabado." dijo antes de darse la vuelta. "Aun que vuestras teorías sobre control mental fueran ciertas dime. ¿Que puedes hacer al respecto?" pregunto dejando la sala en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. "Exacto, nada. No puedes arriesgarte a romper las reglas del examen sin arriesgarte a una guerra y la única persona que podría posiblemente responder a todas tus dudas es el propio Naruto. Tenemos las manos atadas y por mi parte, prefiero dejar de perder el tiempo." finalizo antes de salir del despacho. El anciano sabia en su corazón que ese pelirrojo era su nieto adoptivo y eso le bastaba. Que los demás hicieran lo que quisieran, por su parte, había perdido 9 años de vida con su nieto y quería ponerse al día.

La partida de Hiruzen dejo un ambiente tenso y lleno de incertidumbre. Al final, Minato despidió a todo el mundo sin saber muy bien en que creer y que hacer.

 **XxxXxxX**

El equipo Darui acababa de llegar al campo de entrenamiento asignado para ellos durante el resto del mes : campo nº37. Era literalmente un claro enorme en medio de un bosque, no había nada especial en ello aunque para Kurama este campo de entrenamiento era perfecto para el equipo debido a ciertos motivos motivos.

"Muy bien, vamos a tener que decir lo que hacemos durante el resto del mes. ¿Alguno de vosotros necesita ayuda?" pregunto Darui, sabia que eran perfectamente capaces de entrenar por su cuenta pero no quería ser parcial o darles la espalda sus alumno.

Kurama se encogió de hombros. " **Naruto va a necesitar a Sojobo si quiere mejorar en Fuinjutsu o Mokuton, para todo lo demás puedo ayudarlo yo mismo.** "

Jugo siguió. "Me gustaría pedirle a Naruto-sama si puede convocar a algún tengu para ayudarme con mi senjutsu."

Darui asintió y miró a Kimimaro. "Me gustaría practicar mi afinidad Raiton y tener un contrincante para mejorar mi Kenjutsu."

"Muy bien, también voy a pedirle a Naruto que se enfrente a ti de vez en cuando para variar," Kimimaro asintió de acuerdo. "Muy bien, hoy vamos a acampar aquí. ¿Creo que Naruto no esta en condiciones de construirnos una casa verdad?"

Kurama hizo una mueca y asintió. " **Si, voy a ayudarle con su crisis emocional, no lo esperéis despierto.** " dijo el zorro en carne humana antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el bosque.

"Darui-sensei." llamó el albino. "¿Le importa si me dirijo al hospital?"

Darui y Jugo abrieron los ojos como platos." ¿Porqué?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Rock Lee es un oponente digno y me gustaría saber como se encuentra." explicó.

El jonin tardo unos momentos en procesar el hecho de que Kimimaro se preocupara por alguien que no fuera miembro de su pequeño grupo de amigos. "C-c-claro, por supuesto."

El albino asintió agradecido y se dio la vuelta para salir del campo dejando a 2 kumo-nin todavía conmocionados.

 **XxxXxxX**

Cierto pelirrojo caminaba entre los arboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento pensando en como debería abordar lo ocurrido hace unas horas. Naruto había perdido el control de sus emociones, algo que no le había sucedido desde que tenia 8 años. Kurama había pensado que su hermanito seria lo suficientemente fuerte mentalmente para abordar el asunto con una mente fría. Pensaba que, a sabiendas de que el pequeño lo tenia a él, el clan tengu y sus chicas, podría enfrentar a sus padres biológicos

Se había equivocado.

El zorro suspiro, incluso después de tantos años compartidos con su hermano seguía teniendo problemas para comprender la psique humana. Pero aun así creí saber la razón por la que su cachorro estaba sufriendo, solo faltaba comprobar si esta vez tenia razón.

Kurama miró a su alrededor y eligió un árbol cualquiera entre los muchos a su alrededor, se sentó a sus pies y comprobó con sus sentidos que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor. En estos momentos estaba maldiciendo su incapacidad para usar el Kage Bushin, no era que no pudiera efectuar la técnica, el problema era que si la usaba, lo que iba a surgir serian los clones de Naruto y a pesar de que no eran el original, si que se verían afectados en cierta medida por sus sentimientos. Lo que necesitaba en estos momentos eran guardias al asecho, no adolescentes deprimidos por lo que tendría que estar atento a sus alrededores mientras hablaba con su cachorro.

Seguían estando en territorio hostil después de todo, incluso con la protección que les daba su estado como participantes a los exámenes, no se fiaba de los altos mandos del pueblo. No podía descartar que algún idiota por ahí tramara en secreto secuestrar a su cachorro.

(En algún lugar en las profundidades de una base bajo Konoha, cierto viejo tuerto estornudo.)

Kurama cerró los ojos y se sumergió de nuevo en las profundidades de la mente de Naruto. Al abrir los ojos, volvió a sentir su piel peluda y sus constitución animal, el zorro no se había movido ni una pulgada desde que había asumido el control del cuerpo de Naruto, seguía con la mano levantada boca arriba y con el pelirrojo sobre ella.

Kurama sintió dolor en su pecho al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto, estaba en posición fetal, mirando al frente mientras la lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos que ahora reflejaban una sensación de vacío.

" **Naruto...** "

El Uzumaki no respondió.

" **Naruto, háblame, por favor.** " intentó de nuevo el zorro.

"¿… Ne Kurama-nii … realmente valgo algo?"

Kurama abrió los ojos de par en par. " **¿Que?** "

"Hasta ahora no pensé mucho en las razones por las que me abandonaron, me dije a mi mismo que no me importaba, que no los necesitaba. Pero ahora …" el pelirrojo tomo aire. " … ahora que los tenia delante empecé a pensar. ¿Me abandonaron porque era un pasivo? ¿Porque era más importante entrenar a sus jinchuriki que cuidar de mi? "Kurama vio a su hermano sonreír, pero esa sonrisa no correspondía con esos ojos vacíos y huecos. "¿Me abandonaron porque pensaban que no tenia ningún valor? ¿Porque no valía la pena?"

El zorro se quedo en silencio unos instantes antes de contestar. " **No puedo contestar a eso, yo no soy esos 2.** " Naruto asintió ligeramente mientras perdía su sonrisa. " **Pero si puedo decirte que eres valioso para mi.** " el Uzumaki se sorprendió y levanto la cabeza para mirar al zorro a los ojos. " **No se que les motivo para irse y dejarte atrás pero … me alegra que lo hicieran.** " la sorpresa del pelirrojo se transformo en conmoción, cosa que hizo sonreír ligeramente a Kurama. " **Si no te hubieran abandonado, lo único que habrías aprendido es que era una bestia rabiosa y llena de odio. Habrías crecido odiándome y viéndome como una herramienta.** " empezó mientras sus palabras se asentaban en la cabeza de Naruto. " **Ademas, nunca habrías conocido a Shuri, Barakiel y Akeno, quizás te hubieras encontrado con Jugo y Karin en algún momento de tu vida pero Kimimaro sin duda estaría muerto.** "

" **Te he conocido desde que eras un bebe, te he visto crecer, entrenar y vivir tu vida como la creías conveniente. No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes ver las cosas buenas que tienes en tu vida, tienes a personas que te quieren, que se preocupan por ti, personas que lucharían y morirían a tu lado. Hagoromo-jiji te confió su voluntad y heredaste la voluntad de Asura y Indra, confiaron en que cumplirías sus sueños.** "

" **Tu no eres una persona sin valor cachorro, eres la persona más increíble y singular que he conocido en toda mi existencia.** " finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto se quedo mirando fijamente a su hermano en silencio hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos llenos de gratitud.

"Gracias nii-chan …" dijo mientras se secaba los ojos con su manga.

Kurama asintió por fuera pero por dentro sabia que Naruto no estaba bien, le hacia falta un confort que no le podía dar … pero sabia de alguien que si podía. Aunque en estos momentos no estaba aquí, tendría que traerla de alguna forma.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo había vuelto a asumir el control de su cuerpo y había empezado a levantarse.

" _Será mejor que vuelva con los demás, hace tanto que no dormimos en una tienda que estoy seguro que se les a olvidado como montarla._ " dijo en su mente riéndose un poco.

Kurama sonrió ligeramente, al menos ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para bromear. " **¿Y quien crees que tiene la culpa? Construyendo siempre una casa para acampar con tu Mokuton has acabado por consentirlos demasiado.** " regaño en tono de broma.

El Uzumaki iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido de golpe cuando sintió el chakra de Kimimaro acercándose a toda velocidad hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Naruto frunció el ceño preocupado, podía sentir la angustia de su amigo, incluso a kilómetros de distancia por lo que decidió apresurarse a su encuentro.

El pelirrojo fue saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que salió del campo de entrenamiento y aterrizo en el suelo. Apenas unos segundos después, vio a Kimimaro corriendo en el suelo a toda velocidad. El albino al ver a Naruto se apresuró en su dirección.

El Uzumaki estaba realmente preocupado, era muy difícil ver a Kimimaro alterado y se preguntó que había pasado mientras observó a su amigo frenar derrapando por el suelo hasta pararse justo frente a él.

"¡Naruto-sama!" gritó antes de ponerse de rodillas y clavar la cabeza en el suelo en señal de sumisión. "Por favor, escucha mi petición."

"... ¿Eh?"

XENDX


	21. Chapter 21

400 favoritos … 400 favoritos gente. ¡Sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho. Cuando empecé con mi idea jamas soñé que seria tan popular. Me alegra que os guste. Dicho esto, para celebrar, el capitulo de hoy sera bastante más largo que de costumbre, algo así como 12 000 palabras. Disfrutad

Review:

Neah Walker 17 : en orden, Shio ya esta en el harem programado, gracias por la oferta pero de momento estoy bien. Sé que estoy haciendo algunos errores pero mientras me los señalicen creo que puedo ir tirando.

XoninTerranova : lo siento pero en cuanto a Kimimaro ya tengo algo pensado pero de momento no diré nada. Si, en algun momento pero sera muy muy por delante del fic.

Omega9028 : si Naruto puede usar senjutsu pero solo superficialmente, esta aun lejos de ser un autentico sabio, solo usa senjutsu de forma pasiva aprovechando la ventaja que le da su Mokuton y su conexión con la energía natural. Tranquilo, ya había pensado poner algunas escenas pero en plan flashback, habrá algunos trozos antes de los exámenes chunin.

Jbadillodavila : que es Wattpad?

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Milagro y Retribucion**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto estaba caminando por la calle al lado de su amigo que parecía con mucha prisa. El pelirrojo había estado muy sorprendido por la petición de Kimimaro, Rock Lee había hecho una muy buena impresión en él como para que le prestase atención a su problema. Ambos chicos no se daban cuenta del efecto que tenían en la gente a su alrededor.

Primero estaba Naruto, el ex-niño demonio al que toda la gente odiaba y que ahora era el primogénito Minato Namikaze, el hijo perdido del Hokage, o al menos eso pensaba la gente del pueblo.

Bastante increíble lo rápido que cambia de opinión la gente.

A estas horas el pueblo entero ya sabia que había vuelto y como representante de Kumo para los exámenes chunin, no era difícil reconocerlo después de todo su pelo rojo escarlata era reconocible para cualquiera. Claro esta, a la gente del pueblo no le hacia gracia pero tampoco era como si fueran a decir algo. Por una parte, estaba el hecho de que algunos se sentían avergonzados por tratar al chico como una plaga hace años y por otra el hecho de que ahora era un ninja, un soldado capaz de matar y no querían comprobar si Naruto guardaba algún rencor contra ellos. Por otra, el chico había crecido espléndidamente durante los últimos años y las mujeres no podían evitar sonrojarse al mirar la chico atractivo.

El hecho de que dejara entrever su pecho y abdominales duros como el acero tampoco ayudaba.

Luego estaba Kimimaro, el pelo blanco no era común en el pueblo y el chico también era de buen parecer para las mujeres, el verdadero problema era que el Kaguya no se había molestado en cambiar de vestuario desde su combate con Lee. Por ello, iba vestido solo con sus sandalias y pantalones medio destrozados y con la parte superior desnuda.

Incluso en un pueblo shinobi ese estilo de vestimenta llamaba la atención.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al hospital y Kimimaro guió a Naruto por los pasillos hasta el ala de cuidados intensivos. El albino se paro delante de una puerta y llamó antes de entrar sin siquiera esperar la respuesta. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo entró y observo el panorama de la habitación.

Era una habitación de hospital estándar, un fosa en una esquina para los visitantes, algún maceto artificial para darle color a la habitación enteramente blanca y al fondo, una cama individual con varias maquinas a los dos lados monitoreando el estado del paciente.

Dicho paciente era Rock Lee, que en estos momentos tenia las cuatro extremidades enyesadas y colgando por unas bandas clavadas al suelo con el tronco del cuerpo descansando en la cama. A ambos lados se encontraban Maito Gai, Tenten y, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Neji Hyuga.

Todos miraron a los nuevos visitantes, Neji y Gai con caras serias mientras que Tenten tenia una expresión de enojo. El único que no reacciono fue Lee, que en estos momentos tenia una cara de desesperación absoluta, sus ojos que antes ardían con pasión ahora estaban apagados y sin brillo.

"¡¿Tu otra vez, no has ya bastante?!" grito la chica.

"Tenten, basta." amonesto Gai.

La chica miro a su sensei sorprendida. "Pero sensei, es el que …"

"Kimimaro no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido, fue un combate y ambos sabían lo que estaba en juego." dijo en un tono neutro aunque se notaba que hablar del tema le resultaba difícil, sus manos apretadas en puños y crujiendo por la fuerza lo delataban.

En estos momentos Gai se arrepentía de haber inscrito a su equipo en el examen, habia pensado que un año de entrenamiento seria suficiente para prepararlos para los peligros que iban a enfrentar. Pero se equivoco.

Naruto levantó una ceja curioso antes de mirar a su amigo. "¿Kimimaro, porque me has traído aquí?"

El albino se dio la vuelta y miro a su señor. "Mi batalla en las preliminares tuvo consecuencias devastadoras para Rock Lee." El Uzumaki no entendía a que se refería.

"¡Eso es el eufemismo del año! Lee tiene la columna vertebral fracturada, cientos de fragmentos esparcidos por toda el cuerpo cerca de los órganos vitales, los huesos de las manos y las piernas triturados. ¡Tiene tantos daños en el cuerpo que es imposible curarle, prácticamente es un milagro que siga vivo y todo por tu culpa!" grito Tenten.

"¡Tenten, ya es suficiente, conocíais los riesgos de participar en este examen, no tienes ningún derecho a culpar a Kimimaro-san!" grito Gai mirando con furia a su alumna.

La chica se calló de golpe pero siguió mirando al albino furiosa.

"Esta bien Tenten, no se puede hacer nada." a pesar de los gritos, esas palabras se oyeron en susurros por toda la sala.

Todo el mundo se giro hacia el propietario de la voz.

"Lee …" Gai podía sentir como se le rompía el corazón al ver a su alumno favorito.

"Pensé que si competía contra rivales fuertes, trabajaba duro y aprovechaba mi juventud mi sueño se cumpliría …" las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos sin vida. "…pero parece que esta vez, no importa cuanto me esfuerce, no podre seguir adelante." dijo mientras se hecho a llorar.

Todos en la habitación se sintieron mal por Lee, incluso Naruto que era muy sesgado en contra de la gente de este pueblo sintió piedad por el chico.

"¿Porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi? No se que más hacer, ya no podre cumplir mi sueño. ¡Nunca podre volver a ser un ninja!" grito.

Las palabras de pura desesperación del chico tuvieron su efecto en Gai y Tenten que se echaron a llorar. Neji apartó la mirada, lleno de remordimientos por como trato a Lee en el pasado, no había sido un buen amigo pero se prometió que en estos momentos difíciles iba a apoyarlo como fuera.

"Así que ya esta, te rindes."

Las palabras del albino no solo llamaron la atención de todo el mundo, también sacaron a Lee de su estado.

"¿Qu-que?" Lee apenas pudo procesar la declaración del albino en su cabeza.

"¿Donde esta el hombre que me enfrentó en batalla, el cabeza dura que se negó a rendirse y a mostrar debilidad? ¿Donde esta la voluntad y la pasión que vi en tus ojos hace unas horas? Tu no eres así Rock Lee." dijo con dureza el albino, en estos momentos era incapaz de reconocer al oponente que había enfrentado en las preliminares.

"¡Cierra la boca puto fenómeno! Tsunade-sama lo dejo claro, es imposible operarle sin que muera en el proceso. ¿Que otra cosa puede hacer aparte de rendirse?" grito furiosa.

"Luchar." esa simple palabra cargada de convicción paro en seco a la chica por unos instantes y inclusos sorprendió al resto.

"¡¿Luchar?! ¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza?! ¡¿Como quieres que luche contra esta situación?! ¡¿Sabes siquiera como debe sentirse en este momento?!" volvió a gritar la chica.

El silencio reino en la sala unos instantes hasta que Kimimaro tomo la palabra."Claro que lo sé, después de todo hace 3 años estaba en una condición muy similar a la suya."

La confesión del albino dejo en shock a Tenten y a los otros Konoha-nin. Kimimaro avanzo hacia delante, hasta ponerse delante de la cama de Lee, mirando al pelinegro a los ojos. "Nacer con un Kekkei Genkai fue una maldición para mi. Por culpa de mi don, fui encerrado por mi propio padre y usado como arma, fui despreciado y temido por mi propia familia, pero sobretodo, casi causo que tuviera una muerte prematura." el albino cerró los ojos tomándose un momento para recordar antes de seguir. "Debí haber muerto, había renunciado a la vida, a mis sueños, a todo … y sin embargo estoy aquí." volvió a abrir los ojos. "Me habían dicho que mi condición no tenia cura, y yo me lo creí, sin embargo hubo alguien que me ayudo." giro la cabeza y miro de reojo a su señor. "Me curo, me dio una segunda vida, una segunda oportunidad cuando yo había perdido toda esperanza." volvió a mirar a Lee. "De la misma forma que me ayudaron, déjame ayudarte …"

Lee siguió mirando al albino a los ojos y este vio que poco a poco, la misma voluntad que había visto en la arena de combate volvía poco a poco. "¿No es una broma verdad?" al ver a su rival negar con la cabeza, lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

Pero la chica a su lado no se lo creía. "¡¿Lee, no ves que es un farol?! Tsunade-sama dijo que no podía hacer nada para ayudarte y ella es la mejor medico del mundo." grito indignada, la idea de que pudieran curar algo que Tsunade Senju no podía era inconcebible en su cabeza.

Kimimaro frunció el ceño y miro a la chica. "Tu no presenciaste nuestro combate, pero tu sensei puede confirmar que mi condición era, de lejos, mucho peor que la de Lee cuando ejecuto su Ura Renge."

Neji y Tenten estaban fuera de combate durante la pelea de Lee contra Kimimaro pero Gai presencio todo, fue entonces que recordó la curación milagrosa del albino.

El sensei abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿Espera un momento, lo que vimos no fue una característica de tu Kekkei Genkai?"

"Si bien mis huesos fueron reemplazados gracias a mi Shikotsumyaku, mis órganos internos fueron regenerados gracias a otra cosa." explico antes de darse la vuelta y mirar al pelirrojo.

Naruto no estaba contento, pero que nada contento. Ya estaba muy frágil y susceptible emocionalmente cuando el albino le había pedido que le siguiera no se esperaba que lo llevaría al hospital de todos los lugares, aun menos se esperaba que fuera a pedirle algo así.

"¿Kimimaro, de verdad esperas que desvele uno de mis mayores secretos solo para curarle? ¿A un Konoha-nin de todas las personas?" pregunto furioso.

Naruto sabia que la condición de Lee no era algo que pudiera curar solo canalizando chakra Yang de desde el sello, tendría que aplicar el sello directamente en la piel, a la vista de todos. Kimimaro le había forzado la mano para desvelar uno de sus mayores secretos junto con el Rinnegan y el Mokuton. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a sobrevivir, el sello Yang iba a canalizar grandes cantidades de chakra en sus bobinas subdesarrolladas, algo muy doloroso para él, eso sin contar con el dolor de tener todo su cuerpo retorciéndose en varios ángulos para volver a colocar todo en su sitio.

"Naruto-sama, sé que odias a cualquiera que sea de Konoha, pero Rock Lee es una buena persona. Sé lo suplico …" el orgulloso Kaguya se arrodilló de nuevo frente al Uzumaki. "... por favor, ayudele."

Naruto se quedo mirando a su amigo, casi sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. En su interior Kurama, se mantenía en silencio sin decir nada, esta era una decisión que debía tomar su cachorro y solo iba a dar su opinión si se la pedía.

"Por favor …" la atención del pelirrojo se dirigió a Gai que estaba ahora mismo inclinado con la cabeza en el suelo para gran shock de sus alumnos. "Yo sé que no tienes razón alguna para ayudar a Lee, aun menos sabiendo lo que nuestro pueblo te hizo en tu infancia. Pero Lee es inocente de esos actos, si realmente tienes que sacar tu furia, toma mi vida como pago pero por favor …" Gai levanto la cabeza y Naruto pudo ver claramente como un rio de lagrimas caí por sus ojos. "¡Por favor, ayuda a mi estudiante!"

"Gai-sensei …" Lee estaba llorando al escuchar las palabras de su mentor, pensar que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para que el tuviera la oportunidad de seguir su carrera ninja y cumplir su sueño fue muy emotivo para el genin de cejas pobladas.

Al lado Tenten estaba incrédula, seguía sin creerse que el pelirroja pudiera ayudar a su compañero, Neji en cambio pensaba de forma diferente, Naruto había hecho una vez lo imposible quitandole el sello del pájaro enjaulado " _¿Podrás acaso obrar otro milagro? ¿Podrás cambiar el 'destino' de alguien por segunda vez?_ "

Naruto se quedo mirando a Gai completamente en shock. " _¿Porque iría tan lejos?_ " pensó

" **Porque ama al chico como si fuera su hijo, no dudes ni por un instante que si ambos estuviéramos en la misma situación, yo haría lo mismo por ti.** " la voz de Kurama resonó en la cabeza del Uzumaki.

Los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron y consideró sus opciones. "¿Porque confiar en mi? ¿Podría amañarlo todo y matar a tu estudiante por despecho." pregunto al jonin

Tenten se tenso visiblemente ante sus palabras pero los demás no reaccionaron. Sorprendentemente, el que contesto fue Lee. "Porque no tengo nada que perder, una vida sin la posibilidad de cumplir mi sueño es una vida vacía que no quiero vivir. Ademas …" el chico sonrió. " … dudo mucho que Kimimaro-san tendría tanto respeto por una persona como tu si fueras capaz de hacer algo así."

El Uzumaki se quedo en silencio considerando las palabras del lisiado hasta que suspiro. "Te advierto que vas a sufrir, vas a sentir un dolor que no puede ser descrito con palabras, podría llegar a matarte." advirtió.

Lee se puso serio y miro directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo. "No voy a morir." declaro, sus ojos ardiendo con la voluntad de vivir.

Naruto se mantuvo mirando sus ojos, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada hasta que Naruto soltó un ultimo suspiro antes de acercarse a su paciente. Kimimaro y Gai se levantaron mientras que Tenten intento detenerlo pero Neji puso una mano en su hombro. La chica iba a protestar pero se calló cuando el Hyuga negó con la cabeza, instándola a guardar silencio.

Naruto se puso al lado de Lee y quito los vendajes que envolvían su pecho, sacandole una pequeña mueca de dolor al lisiado. Puso una mano sobre la piel del chico y luego le miro a la cara. "No te mueras."

De pronto, todos en la salla sintieron como si una onda de chakra estallara desde la mano del pelirrojo. Cuando la levanto, un circulo blanco estaba impreso en la piel del chico. Los 4 Konoha-nin observaron confundidos la marca hasta que la reconocieron y miraron al Kaguya que tenia la misma marca en el centro de su pecho.

Lee iba a preguntar algo pero entonces, el sello empezó a brillar con luz dorada y las matrices salieron disparadas surcando su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Lee empezó a retorcerse, intentando con todas su fuerzas contener los rugidos de dolor que amenazaban por salir de su boca.

"¡Lee!" grito la chica preocupada antes de mirar con furia al pelirrojo que se quedo impasible al lado del chico. "¡¿Que demonios le has hecho?!"

"Le dije que el dolor podría matarlo, ahora mismo esta sintiendo como cada hueso roto de su cuerpo vuelve a la fuerza a su lugar mientras que una gran cantidad de chakra Yang circula por sus bobinas de chakra." explico.

Gai escucho atentamente la explicación de Naruto mientras intentaba mantener la compostura ante los gemidos de dolor de su alumno. "Chakra Yang …" una memoria especifica hizo que mirara de golpe al pelirrojo. "¿Espera, es un sello Yang? ¿Como el Byakugo no In (Sello Fuerza de un Centenar) que tiene Tsunade-sama en la frente?"

El sello en la frente de Tsunade Senju era muy conocido, capaz de almacenar grandes cantidades de chakra Yang que usaba en conjunto con el jutsu Sozo Saisei (Creación del Renacimiento) para curar a su usuario convirtiendo el usuario en una persona casi imposible de matar mientras quede chakra almacenado.

"No exactamente, mi versión es mucho más avanzada y sin efectos secundarios. El sello de Tsunade Senju almacena su chakra para luego usarlo en su técnica de regeneración para curar sus heridas lo que causa un envejecimiento prematuro y acortamiento de la esperanza de vida. El mio en cambio extrae el chakra Yang de la propia naturaleza y usa sus propiedades curativas para sanar al usuario sin efectos secundarios."

Todos se sorprendieron por su explicación, iban a hacer más preguntas pero cuando Lee empezó a gritar decidieron dejarlo para más tarde. Ahora debían apoyar a su amigo. Naruto y Kimimaro se movieron a un lado observando la escena, esperando para ver si el chico iba a sobrevivir.

 **XxxXxxX**

De vuelta en la torre Hokage, el consejo civil, el consejo shinobi, los ancianos y el Hokage, estaban todos reunidos discutiendo los preparativos necesarios para el próximo mes. Había mucho trabajo que hacer, tanto a nivel de organización de como de protección.

Pero había algunas personas que no estaban muy atentas a la reunión, todas ellas pensando en la misma persona.

Hiashi Hyuga tenia una expresión estoica mientras miraba hacia delante, la imagen perfecta de alguien que escucha diligentemente en una reunión. La realidad era un tanto diferente, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta los miles de planes que estaban formándose en su cabeza. ¿El motivo? Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina Namikaze no era tan sutil en ese sentido, su cabeza seguía siendo un lio preguntándose que debería hacer y pensar sobre lo que había pasado en el despacho de su marido hace unas horas. La pregunta de si el Kyubi estaba controlando a su hijo o no la estaba matando por dentro y tenia que contenerse de mandar a la mierda toda la reunión y salir de cabeza fuera de la salla en busca de su hijo.

Minato estaba en el mismo barco que su esposa salvo que era mucho más disimulada que ella y el hecho de que realmente estaba escuchando. Al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba en otros asuntos.

" … como verán, estimamos que seremos capaces de alojar a todos. En caso contrario, estamos preparados para montar tiendas para los guardias de los Daimios si es necesario." finalizó uno de los civiles del consejo.

Minato asintió distraído. "¿Muy bien, alguien más tiene algo que añadir?"

"De hecho, si." Danzo se levantó antes de girarse hacia el Kage rubio. "He oído de los examinadores una cuestión bastante preocupante Hokage-sama, algo sobre que el Kyubi había tomado control del cuerpo de su hijo."

La salla se quedo en silencio de golpe, ahora todos estaban prestando atención. Pero la inquietud y el pánico no tardaron en empezar a salir.

"¿Tomado el control?"

"¡Espera! ¡Eso quiere decir que puede venir a por nosotros!"

"¡Tenemos que matarlo antes de que destruya la aldea!"

Los miembros del consejo civil empezaron a gritar en pánico mientras imaginaban los peores escenarios posibles. Los miembros del consejo shinobi también se sentían inquietos por esa noticia aunque supieron controlar mejor sus emociones, empezaron a discutir entre ellos.

Minato maldijo por lo bajo al anciano lisiado. "¡Silencio!" todos en la sala cerraron su bocas de golpe. El rubio miro a Danzo de reojo. "Agradecería que no soltaras especulaciones como esas así como así."

"No son especulaciones, yo simplemente me limitaba a decir lo que había oído de los demás examinadores." se justifico aunque por dentro estaba sonriendo, si conseguía incitar el pánico entre el consejo podría proponer una extracción discreta para obtener al Jinchuriki de vuelta. Sabia que no podía extraerle el biju, eso lo mataría y Minato no iba a permitirlo pero si sugería un re-acondicionamente, podría proponer que volvieran a instaurar sus fuerzas ROOT de forma legal.

"¿Exactamente que es lo que has oído, Shimura-san?" pregunto Shibi en su tono estoico habitual.

El anciano se puso tan firme como podía y habló. "Al parecer, cuando llegó la hora de seleccionar los encuentros en el torneo, los examinadores dijeron que la presencia del jinchuriki se volvió mucho más hostil y animal, el hecho de que su ojo se volviera rojo con una ranura y sus marcas en las mejillas se volvieran mucho más pronunciadas llegó a la teoría de que el chico había sido poseído por el Kyubi. Ademas, durante su enfrentamiento con Neji Hyuga todos observaron como convocó 9 colas desde su espalda y las usó para formar un capullo y encerarse con Neji Hyuga dentro. Solo para después torturarlo de forma horrible, todos en la arena pudieron oír los gritos desgarradores mientras nuestro genin estaba siendo mutilado."

El nerviosismo inundo la sala y los civiles estaban al borde de un ataque de pánico. Los jefes de clan eran más escépticos sobre la información pero aun así, la ultima parte donde pudo usar las colas del zorro los preocupó mucho.

"Debo decir que cierta parte de esa información es errónea." todas las cabezas se giraron de vuelta hacia el líder Hyuga.

"¿Errónea?" preguntó Danzo un poco perdido, de todas las personas en la sala, Hiashi era el ultimo que se abría esperado comentar el asunto.

"Vi a mi sobrino cuando estaba en el hospital, aparte de las heridas sufridas durante la primera parte del combate, no tenia signos de haber sido torturado. Parece ser que Naruto Uzumaki uso un Genjutsu bastante desagradable en él pero Neji no se atrevió a decirme que era lo que había sido obligado a ver." dijo Hiashi con estoicismo.

"Estáis suponiendo que Naruto esta siendo controlado por una bestia sanguinaria, deberíais replantear vuestro punto de vista." añadió Hiruzen mientras le daba una calada a su pipa.

Jiraya que se había mantenido en una esquina apoyado contra la pared abrió los ojos sorprendido junto con el resto de las personas en la sala. "¿Que intentas decirnos sensei.?"

Hiruzen se tomo un tiempo para pensar con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos y contestar. "Estoy diciendo que si Naruto hubiera estado realmente poseído por el Kyubi, lo primero que habría hecho era cargar de cabeza para matar a Minato. Habría sido fácil para él, Minato estaba justo delante de él y Kushina no muy lejos siendo una excelente segunda opción para vengarse. Eso sin olvidar a Shio y Menma."

Minato y Kushina se estremecieron al pensar lo que podría haber hecho el zorro con sus hijos. El Kage se recupero y miro a su predecesor. "Hiruzen, recuerdo perfectamente la malicia y las intenciones del Kyubi desde que lo vi en persona a los ojos hace 15 años. El ojo de mi hijo era igual que el de ese zorro hace años." aseguró. Aunque una muy pequeña parte de él se estremeció ante la idea de que Naruto pudiera mirarlo con semejante odio y desprecio.

El Sandaime se encogió de hombros. "Yo no digo que no fuera el Kyubi el que estuviera controlando su cuerpo, estoy diciendo que el que estaba controlando el cuerpo de Naruto no era una bestia sanguinaria."

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio por unos momentos procesando las palabras del anciano. Nadie se atrevió a comentar, la simple idea de Hiruzen era ridícula en sus cabezas, nadie, excepto su antiguo mejor amigo.

"Hiruzen, no pretenderás que nos creamos que esa bestia vestida con piel humana no tenia intenciones hostiles hacia nosotros."

El Sarutobi giro la cabeza y miro con condescendencia a su viejo amigo. "Oh seguro que las tiene, pero no creo que vaya a hacer nada contra nosotros, no si Naruto no se lo permite."

La sala seguía en silencio debido a la incredulidad, si la idea de que el Kyubi no quisiera destruir Konoha ya les parecía ridícula, la simple mención de que un chico de 15 años pudiera ordenar a la bestia … bueno, ni hablemos.

"Hiruzen …" Minato quería ser muy cuidadoso con el anciano, empezaba a creer que se había vuelto senil con la vejez. " … exactamente como has llegado a esta conclusión."

"Porque el propio Naruto me lo contado mientras estaba desayunando con él hace unos días." dijo con normalidad. El anciano tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse a carcajadas al ver a todos (si todos, incluido Danzo) los presentes con la mandíbula desencajada y tocando el suelo. "Tuvo mucho tiempo para discutir con el sobre su vida y me entere de que la relación entre Naruto el Kyubi era bastante singular."

"¿Po-podria definir singular?" preguntó Inoichi.

"Básicamente, Naruto ve al Kyubi como a un hermano mayor." contesto y empezó a hacer la cuenta atrás mentalmente " _En 3 … 2 … 1 …_ "

"¡QUEEEEEEEEE!"

"¡¿Ese monstruo?!

"¡Imposible!"

"¡Debe haberle lavado el celebro!"

De nuevo, el anciano tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba por salir de su garganta o sino todo el mundo habría pensado que estaba bromeando.

"Sandaime-sama, con todo respeto, no puede habérselo creído, el Kyubi debía estar controlando al chico. No puede creer de verdad que esa bestia podría …" el civil que había empezado a hablar se calló de golpe al sentir el instinto asesino del viejo dirigido directamente hacia él y se puso a temblar de forma descontrolada.

"Te recomiendo que cuides tu lengua. He conocido a Naruto desde que era un recién nacido y al contrario que todos en esta sala, yo me he tomado la molestia de tratarlo como una persona. Quizá haya cambiado y crecido pero puedo distinguir entre mi nieto adoptivo y el biju en su interior." el tono de Hiruzen era tan serio que nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

Danzo frunció el ceño, la conversación no iba por donde él quería. "Nos estamos alejando del tema. Pero aun así, si lo que dices es cierto no podemos permitir que el Kyubi influya aun más en el Jinchuriki."

"¿Que propones que hagamos? ¿Secuestrarlo? Seria un suicidio político y la escusa perfecta para los demás pueblos para aliarse y declararnos la guerra. Las reglas de los exámenes chunin están por algo, si las violamos las consecuencias serian demasiado problemáticas para salir indemnes." explico Shikaku.

Sintiendo la tensión que empezaba a construirse en la sala, Minato decidió tomar de nuevo las riendas del asunto. "Como dijo Shikaku, aunque queramos no podemos hacer nada sin arriesgarnos a una guerra abierta. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es mantenerlo vigilado."

"Podríamos secuestrarlo en secreto, nadie sospecharía nada, si me dierais 6 meses podría volver a acondicionarlo para que fuera leal a la aldea." se apresuro a decir el anciano desesperado.

"¡Basta Danzo! Un secuestro en nuestra propia aldea seria como anunciar públicamente que nosotros lo hemos secuestrado o peor aun, que somos unos incompetentes para mantener la seguridad durante los exámenes. Nadie hará nada. Es una orden."

Danzo reprimió las ganas de gritar, todo lo que había planeado durante la reunión se había ido por el desagüe. "Aun así, tenemos que hacer algo. El equilibrio entre las 5 Grandes Naciones Ninja se mantenía gracias a la presencia de los biju en las aldeas. Con Kumo ahora en posesión de 3 jinchuriki y nosotros sin uno propio podría estallar la guerra en cualquier momento."

Todos en la sala se movieron incómodos, sabían que Danzo tenia razón pero tampoco podían hacer nada. Si no recuperaban a su jinchuriki, se arriesgaban a una guerra, si intentaban algo para recuperarlo, se arriesgaban a una guerra. Fuera como fuera, Konoha estaba con una soga al cuello. "Voy a invitar al Raikage para que asista al torneo, eso nos dará la oportunidad de negociar con él." dijo Minato calmando un poco los ánimos de todo el mundo. "Pero de mientras, vamos a esperar hasta entonces. Despedidos." dijo finalmente poniendo fin a la reunión.

Danzo se apresuró a salir de la sala, estaba furioso con el mismo por no haber sido más competente y estaba furioso con los demás por no ver las cosas a su manera. " _Si ellos no quieren actuar, tendré que ocuparme del asunto con mis propias fuerzas_ "

 **XxxXxxX**

El silencio en la sala era sepulcral, Lee había dejado de gritar hace unos 5 minutos y el sello Yang en el pecho del chico había desaparecido. Ninguno de los miembros del equipo del chico se atrevia a acercarse por miedo a las malas noticias.

En una esquina Naruto se canso de esperar a que alguien reaccionara y empezño a caminar hacia la cama. Nadie lo detuvo, ni siquiera Tenten que era muy rezelosa de él. El pelirrojo se puso a un lado de su paciente y coloco un dedo en el cuello buscando la yugular. Pasó un minuto mientras Gai, Tenten y Neji miraban expectantes al Uzumaki.

Pero entonces, Naruto saco el dedo y se quedo mirando a Lee en silencio. Los demás se temieron lo peor pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vieron al pelirrojo levantar la mano.

* **PLASH** *

"¡ITA!" Naruto había abofeteado a Lee en toda la cara y este se despertó de golpe. "¿Porque me pegas? Eso es tan poco juvenil." dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla con su mano enyesada.

Naruto se le quedo mirando con cara de palo. "Bueno, parece que vivirás. Buen trabajo." dijo al final con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lee abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando su situación y lo que había pasado antes. El chico miró el brazo con el que se había frotado la mejilla, luego el otro y finalmente sus piernas. Lee se quedo mirando al vació por un momento hasta que de pronto, levanto sus piernas que estaban colgando giro su cuerpo para ponerlas en el suelo antes de levantarse.

Todos observaron al chico que hasta hace unos momentos no podía ni caminar, algunos con una sonrisa (Naruto y Kimimaro), otros en la absoluta incredulidad (Neji, Tenten y Gai.)

Entonces, Lee sonrió de oreja a oreja y de pronto, torció las manos y los pies haciendo estallar los yesos antes de levantar las manos en el aire. "¡Estoy curadooooooooo!" grito a pleno pulmón.

"¡LEEEEEEEEEE!" Gai se tiro de cabeza hacia el chico antes de abrazarlo mientras las lagrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas y sonreía eufórico.

"¡Gai-sensei, lo he logrado! Ahora no habrá nada capaz de extinguir mis llamas de la juventud!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-sensei!"

"¡QUEREIS CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ!" grito Tenten antes de golpear a los dos fenómenos en la cabeza, pero acto seguido los abrazo con una sonrisa feliz.

Neji seguía de pie en una esquina mirando la escena con una sonrisa pero frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto y Kimimaro ya no estaban en la sala.

El Hyuga se apresuro a salir de la sala y uso su Byakugan para encontrar a los 2 Kumo-nin. Los encontró saliendo por la recepción del hospital y ignorando todo sentido del decoro, abrió una ventana cercana y salto por ella.

Naruto y Kimimaro salieron del hospital y observaron que el sol había empezado a esconderse detrás del monte Hokage. Habían estado en el hospital un buen rato por lo que ya era hora de volver al campo de entrenamiento asignado a su equipo. Pero justo cuando iban a hacer un shunshin, vieron una figura caer desde lo alto del hospital y aterrizar justo delante de ellos en cuclillas.

Cuando la persona se levantó vieron que era Neji. "¿Uzumaki-sama, me permite un momento de su tiempo?"

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido. "¿Porque me llamas así?"

"Suponía que al ser el único miembro del clan Uzumaki en Kumo, también eres el líder del Clan por lo que debo tratarte con el debido respeto"

El pelirrojo asintió. "Cierto, aunque olvida lo de Uzumaki-sama, no me gustan mucho las formalidades."

El Hyuga se inclino ligeramente. Como quiera Naruto-sama." dijo con una sonrisa. El Uzumaki frunció el ceño fastidiado, estaba seguro que lo hacia aposta para molestarle. "Venia para informarle que el líder del Clan Hyuga, Hiashi-sama, le gustaría reunirse con usted."

Naruto levantó una ceja curioso. "¿Porque?"

"Debido a cierta … molestia que me quitaste durante nuestro combate en las preliminares." contesto con una sonrisa feliz.

El pelirrojo se quedo en silencio un momento considerando sus opciones antes de contestar. "¿Mañana ha las 18H00?"

El Hyuga asintió. "Informare a Hiashi-sama." dijo antes de avanzar hacia los dos Kumo-nin, pasando entre los dos y entrando en el hospital de nuevo.

Kimimaro lo siguió con la mirada pero Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta en su lugar uso un Shunshin para irse de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento. Cuando el albino vio que su líder se había ido, siguió su ejemplo rápidamente.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto apareció en medio del claro del campo de entrenamiento cerca del lugar donde se encontraban Jugo y Darui. Ambos habían montado una fogata y reunido leña en un lado para poder hacer la comida. Pero aparte eso, no parecía que hubiera mucho más. Darui y Jugo estaban con unas tiendas en mano, apunto de montarlas lo más probable.

Darui y Jugo se dieron cuenta de su presencia para cuando Kimimaro apareció.

El jonin de piel oscura levantó una ceja curioso. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que habéis vuelto juntos?"

Naruto se rasco la nuca incomodo. "Es algo largo de contar. Dame un momento" dijo antes de dirigirse a un lado del claro. " Mokuton : Shichuka no Jutsu (Técnica de los 4 Pilares)" de la tierra empezaron a salir tablas gruesas de madera, una tras otra, apilándose lado a lado hasta que al cabo de un rato, una pequeña casa de 2 pisos se había construido.

Ninguno de los otros miembros del grupo se extraño por este suceso, Naruto siempre era el encargado de montar la 'tienda de campaña' cuando salían en misión. La disposición de la casa era siempre la misma. El primer piso se dividía entre el comedor y la cocina y luego había unas escaleras que llevaban a la parte de arriba donde se encontraban 4 habitaciones. Había algunas ventanas corredizas de madera pero eran casi imperceptibles

Darui y Jugo que seguían con sus tiendas de campaña en mano las dejaron en un rincón cerca de la casa y se acercaron a un gran pergamino tirado en el suelo no muy lejos. Al contrario que otros equipos, ellos habían decidido quedarse en el campo de entrenamiento, sabiendo de la conmoción que causaría el retorno del pelirrojo habían planeado de antemano su estancia y habían empaquetado todo lo necesario para una acampada prolongada.

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el pergamino y saco un saco de dormir. "Me voy a la cama, a sido un día largo." dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la casa.

Kimimaro miro a su señor mientras se iba hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle pero no se atrevió a molestar a Naruto, no después del duro día que había tenido. En su lugar, decidió preguntar su sensei. "¿No deberíamos poner algunas defensas por si alguien intenta algo contra nosotros?"

Darui se encogió de hombros. "Dudo mucho que alguien sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar algo contra nosotros la primera noche … aun así, vamos a montar guardia por turnos. Pero no quiero molestar a Naruto, dejadle tranquilo por el momento." explico. Jugo y Kimimaro asintieron de acuerdo y siguieron preparando el campamento mientras Darui encendía un fuego para preparar la cena.

El Uzumaki subió por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y abrió la puerta de la primera habitación a su derecha. La sala estaba vacía excepto por un pequeño parche de hierba verde d metros, creado exclusivamente para poner el saco de dormir.

Naruto deshizo su saco de dormir y lo colocó encima de la parcela verde y estuvo a punto de tumbarse de cabeza hasta que cierto zorro lo detuvo.

" **¿De verdad te vas a ir a la cama en este estado?** " preguntó preocupado.

El Uzumaki suspiro. " _Mira Kurama-nii, estoy cansado y no quiero hablar más sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy._ "

" **Necesitas sacar lo que llevas dentro.** " dijo ganándose una risita del pelirrojo. Entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras y suspiro fastidiado. " **Vale, mala elección de palabras sobretodo considerando donde estoy. Pero en serio cachorro, necesitas hablar con alguien.** "

" _Ya he hablado contigo antes. Estoy bien._ " insistió.

Kurama se quedo en silencio y por un momento Naruto creyó que iba a dejar caer el tema … sí, por un momento. " **Cachorro, haz un clon.** "

El chico se quedo en blanco por un momento. " _¿Que?_ "

" **Que hagas un clon, quiero salir a estirar las piernas.** "

" … pero si ya has salido antes cuando …"

Kurama gruño interrumpiéndolo. " **¡Hazme ese clon de una puñetera vez!** "

Naruto se encogió un poco, el grito resonando en su cabeza y prefirió obedecer a tener que aguantar a su hermano gritando. De un estallido, apareció un Kage Bushin y sintió de inmediato a su hermano en su interior tomar el control de dicho clon. Los bigotes en las mejillas se hicieron más pronunciados y su ojo azul se torno rojo.

"¿Contento?" preguntó fastidiado.

Kurama clon sonrió. " **Mucho, ahora como recompensa voy a ayudarte.** " dijo con confianza.

"Nii-chan …" empezó cansado.

" **Mira, hemos hablado antes y aun así no he conseguido quitarte toda esa angustia que llevas dentro, por lo que tendré que llamar a alguien que si pueda.** " dijo con una sonrisa vulpina antes de empezar a trazar mudras con sus manos. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba y quiso detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. " **Kuchiyose no jutsu** "

En un estallido de humo, una mujer con alas de una increíble belleza apareció. Naruto reconoció enseguida a la mujer desconcertada por su aparición y miro con cara de palo a su hermano vulpino. "¿Has invocado a Kaa-chan?

La mujer se giro de golpe hacia el pelirrojo y sonrió encantada pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Kurama tomó la palabra. " **Si alguien puede ayudarte en estos momentos es ella. Shuri, tu hijo tiene una depresión de narices, lo dejo en tus manos.** " dijo y desapareció en un shunshin de fuego.

Naruto quiso maldecir en voz alta pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Shuri y cerró la boca de golpe.

" **¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?** " preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

"No es nada Kaa-chan, Kurama-nii solo estaba exagerando." dijo. Pero la mujer seguía mirando al pelirrojo esperando por una respuesta. "No es nada, enserio." repitió aunque su voz era mucho más tenue que antes. "No … es nada, no …" Naruto sintió sus barreras mentales caer mientras la debilidad inundaba todo su cuerpo y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos.

La mirada interrogante de Shuri cambió a una de preocupación. La mujer se adelantó hacia su hijo adoptivo y lo envolvió en sus brazos y Naruto devolvió el gesto mientras lloraba en su hombro. El chico se deshizo en los brazos de esta mujer que lo adopto y lo quiso como un hijo propio, muy pronto, había empezado a contarle los sucesos del día, sin dejar sus brazos en ningún momento y mientras Shuri tarareaba una música reconfortante en su oreja.

 **XxxXxxX**

El clon controlado por el zorro apareció encima de la rama de uno de los arboles que envolvían el claro del campo de entrenamiento. Miro hacia la casa de madera donde sabia que su hermano estaba y su cara neutra poco a poco cambio a una mueca de furia.

Habia mantenido su temperamento en jaque durante todo el dia por el bien de su hermano pequeño pero ahora ya no tenia porque.

Odiaba que Naruto estuviera en ese estado.

Odiaba que esos putos Namikaze fueran los responsables.

Pero lo que odiaba más por encima de todo era el hecho de no poder reclamar justa venganza por el dolor de su hermanito pequeño.

Cierto, si los Namikaze no hubieran abandonado a Naruto, lo más seguro es que su cachorro hubiera crecido pensando que era una bestia sedienta de sangre incapaz de sentir amor o comprensión. Pero en su mente, Kurama considerara que este hecho era irrelevante en este momento.

… o quizá no.

El zorro sonrió de oreja a oreja. " _ **Creo que es hora de hacerles una visita a esos bastardos.**_ " el zorro podía sentir la angustia de su hermano a través de su conexión con él y se juro que Minato y Kushina iban a pagar por cada lagrima que su hermano estaba derramando en estos momento.

" _ **Pero antes …**_ " Kurama pensó en la disposición del claro. Era perfecto para colocar unas defensas siempre y cuando se tuviera el personal adecuado. Por su experiencia, después de años encerrado en el interior de dos mujeres directamente relacionadas con los Kages, sabia que alguien iba a tratar de hacer un movimiento en su hermanito y no estaba dispuesto a permitir tal cosa. Quizá él no pudiera hacer mucho, estaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en el interior del sello de Naruto, pero sabia de cierto clan que estaría encantado de tomar el trabajo.

" _ **Parece que Barakiel y Azazel van a estar ocupados.**_ " pensó. Esperaba sinceramente que alguien hiciera una jugada con esos 2 aquí. Teniendo en cuenta las invenciones locas de Azazel y la vena protectora de Barakiel, sabia de seguro que si atrapaban a alguien, el pobre bastardo iba a desear no haber nacido nunca.

 **XxxXxxX**

La noche había llegado a Konoha y en estos momentos la familia Namikaze estaba teniendo su cena. Aunque el ambiente en la mesa era bastante tenso, todos estaban pensando en una persona en común.

Naruto.

Minato estaba sumido en sus pensamientos jugando con su comida con los palillos. La cabeza del Kage estaba funcionado a toda marcha pensando en sus opciones y sobre la forma en la que debería abordar el asunto de su hijo pelirrojo

Kushina estaba mirando fijamente el plato mientras pensaba en su pequeño torbellino. Habían pasado 4 años desde que se había enterado de la horrible verdad sobre la vida de su hijo. 4 años desde que había empezado a buscar la ubicación de su hijo. Pero ahora que lo tenia aquí mismo en el pueblo no sabia que hacer con él. Aun más desde que su hija le había dicho que su pequeño torbellino no la consideraba su madre. El recuerdo de esa conversación le daba ganas de llorar.

Shio estaba comiendo en silencio pero también estaba recordando la forma desastrosa en la que se despidió de su Onii-chan en el bosque. Fue entonces cuando recordó de quien era el responsable de semejante episodio y giro la cabeza mientras miraba con rabia al baka de Menma.

Menma estaba comiendo rápidamente pensando en coger fuerzas para cuando empiece su entrenamiento totalmente inconsciente de la mirada que le estaba dando su hermana. ¡Iba a aplastar al Baka de su Aniki y hacerle entrar en razon!

Jiraya y Tsunade habían sido invitados a comer pero la verdad es que se arrepentían al sentir el ambiente en la mesa. Ambos estaban comiendo en silencio pero muy incómodos por toda la situación.

La única en la mesa que estaba comiendo con una expresión feliz era Mito. La pequeña niña no era consciente de los sucesos de los últimos días, lo único importante en su cabeza era que su Onii-chan había vuelto por fin y iba a ir a verlo mañana.

Ahora que lo pensaba.

"¿Kaa-chan, donde esta Onii-chan?" pregunto con ojos inocentes.

El rubio salio de golpe de sus pensamientos y miro a su hija sorprendido por unos instantes. "Ah … ¡Oh! No lo sé, creo que se esta quedando con su equipo en el campo de entrenamiento nº37."

Jiraya alzo una ceja. "¿No se esta quedando en un hotel?"

"No que yo sepa o ya abría sido notificado y no ha salido del pueblo tampoco." contesto. Minato suponía el porque no se quedaba en algún establecimiento de Konoha, supuso que prefería estar lo más alejado posible del pueblo y por eso iba a quedarse en su campo de entrenamiento.

"¿¡Tou-chan, cuando empezamos el entrenamiento!?" pregunto Menma.

El Hokage se vio bastante desconcertado por la pregunta de su hijo. "¿Entrenamiento? ¿Kakashi no iba a encargarse de eso?"

Menma hizo una mueca. "Me dijo que iba a encargarse del entrenamiento del Teme y que yo tenia a mas gente capaz de ayudarme."

Minato frunció el ceño aunque tenia que admitir que su alumno tenia razón, Menma tenia a Jiraya, Tsunade, Kushina y él mismo para entrenarlo mientras que el 'Teme' (osea Sasuke) solo tenia a su madre y aun así hacia mucho que se había retirado del servicio shinobi para cuidar de sus hijos. Por desgracia iba a estar muy ocupado durante el mes. "Lo siento hijo pero tengo demasiado trabajo y no creo que pueda entrenarte como es debido."

Menma bajo la cabeza desanimado mientras nubes negras sobrevolaban su cabeza. "Yo te entrenare." todos se volvieron hacia Jiraya.

"¡¿En serio?!" grito el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El peliblanco saco pecho. "Pues claro, ahora tengo bastante tiempo libre. Ya veras, después de este mes vas a patearle el culo a Naruto sin ningún problema."

Shio resoplo. "Lo dudo."

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la chica que tenia un ceño fruncido mientras seguía comiendo.

"¡Oi! ¡¿Te crees que voy a perder?!" grito indignado.

"Si." la chica lo dijo con semejante convicción que dejo en shock a todos en la mesa y a Menma con una cara de absoluta incredulidad.

Minato sonrió incomodo. "Shio, no deberías darle un poco de crédito a Menma, estoy seguro de que si entrena seriamente podría …"

Shio ni siquiera le dio tiempo a acabar. "Tou-chan, tu mismo viste las preliminares, Onii-chan y su equipo están a ligas por encima de nosotros. Incluso fueron capaces de repeler a Orochimaru mientras que a nosotros nos dio una paliza." razonó antes de estremecerse al recordar que tendría que enfrentarse al albino. La verdad es que no sabia como podría ganarle, había visto al Kaguya recibir una paliza de muerte solo para salir de entre los escombros totalmente ileso después de su recuperación milagrosa. Le daba miedo enfrentarse a un enemigo que para todos los aspectos parecía inmortal.

Nadie dijo nada, después de todo la chica tenia razón, esos 3 estaban a otro nivel comparado con los demás.

"Es cierto que ambos vais a tener una competencia muy dura, Menma se enfrentara a Naruto y Shio al chico Kaguya. ¿Teneis al menos un plan en mente?" preguntó Tsunade queriendo participar en la conversación.

Shio y Menma se miraron con nerviosismo, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabían por donde empezar (sobre todo el cabeza dura de Menma).

"Pongamos las cosas en perspectiva, que sabéis sobre vuestros oponentes?" preguntó Jiraya.

Menma se quedo callado un momento intentando recordar las habilidades que había mostrado su hermano hasta ahora. "Bueno, Aniki es extremadamente rápido y fuerte, tiene una afinidad Raiton, esa espada de rayos … " Tsunade frunció el ceño al recordar que el pelirrojo tenia la espada de su tio-abuelo." ... , también tiene esas cadenas de oro raras, puede hacer ese truco raro con las colas de zorro y … creo que eso es todo." dijo un poco inseguro. La verdad es que solo de recordar lo que había hecho Naruto con Neji se estremecía de miedo.

"También tiene una afinidad Futon por lo que vi en el bosque y es un veterano con los sellos" añadió Shio.

Minato y Kushina no sabían si fruncir el ceño preocupados o sonreír con orgullo, su primogénito era un shinobi muy logrado, seria difícil para Menma dar batalla. "Sera difícil pero no imposible siempre y cuando tengas las contramedidas para sus técnicas." dijo Minato intentando calmar a Menma.

El rubio pequeño asintió y Kushina tomó la palabra. "¿Que hay de Kimimaro, que sabemos sobre él?"

Shio hizo una mueca. "Es un monstruo en Kenjutsu, con una regeneración increíble y tiene una afinidad Suiton."

"No es solo que tenga una afinidad Suiton, a completado su entrenamiento en trasformación de chakra." dijo Jiraya ganándose la atención de todos. "Los ninjas de Kumo tienen por tradición tatuarse el Kanji de los elementos que han dominado. El chico Kaguya tenia uno el símbolo de 'Suiton' tatuado en el hombro izquierdo y otro en la espalda con el kanji de 'Hueso'."

Ahora si que todos estaban preocupados, Shio tenia afinidades Suiton y Futon pero estaba lejos de haber dominado cualquiera de ellas. Podía usarlas pero no con maestría, en un combate ninjutsu contra el albino seria completamente aplastada y abrumada.

La preocupacion empezó a reinar sobre la sala hasta que Minato suspiró y tomo la palabra. "Mejor dejamos esto para mañana, estamos todos cansados y aun nos queda un mes hasta el torneo." dijo mientras se levantaba.

Todos observaron como el rubio se dirigió hacia el salón y abrió la puerta del jardín antes de salir por ella. Kushina miró a su hija con una sonrisa. "Sai me a dicho que iba a entrenar por su cuenta, te veo mañána por la mañana para empezar el entrenamiento." dijo ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su hija. La peliblanca se levanto y fue tras su marido.

Minato se quedo de pie en el jardín mirando hacia la luna. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía perdido. Las cosas parecían girar en torno a su hijo pelirrojo y no sabia que hacer con ello. El consejo o bien lo querían de vuelta en el pueblo, completamente sometido a sus ordenes o no sabían que hacer con él. Los aldeanos no sabian como tratar con el, algunos debido al miedo, otros debido al remordimiento.

¿El mismo?

Queria disculparse con su hijo, suplicarle que le perdonara pero no sabia como hacercarse a él. Recordó entonces lo que ocurrió en la torre del bosque de la muerte. La forma en la que lo miro.

Dolor.

Traición.

Odió.

Y por extraño que pareciera, añoranza.

Ese ultimo sentimiento que percibió en los ojos de su hijo le hacían creer que quizá había esperanza para su familia, le hacían esperar que quizá podrían ser la familia unida que debieron ser desde siempre.

Pero entonces, el azul que recordaba se convertía en rojo.

Un rojo que había sido la fuente de alguna de las pesadillas más horribles que tuvo en los últimos años.

Un rojo que había causado tanto temor en su corazón que jamas podría olvidarlo.

Un rojo que lo miraba de lleno con tanto despreció, odio y asco que no podía evitar estremecerse.

Un rojo que estaba en el ojo de su hijo, mirándole a los ojos y transmitiendo todo aquello. Fue a partir de ese rojo que empezaban a aparecer las dudas sobre si su hijo había sucumbido al poder del Kyubi.

Unas dudas que le daban miedo. La posibilidad de que su hijo hubiera perecido ante el zorro le daba miedo. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de que las palabras de Sarutobi fueran ciertas, en su mente eran ridículas pero una parte de él casi esperaba que fueran verdad. La alternativa era que el zorro estuviera controlando a su hijo y no quería siquiera pensar en ello.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sintió a su mujer acercarse hasta que sintió sus brazos envolverlo por la espalda.

"En que piensas." pregunto Kushina mientras descansaba su frente en el cuello de su marido.

Minato se tomo un momento para disfrutar del contacto con su esposa. "Naruto."

Minato sintió como los brazos envueltos en su torso se tensaban por un instante y oyó como la peliblanca se reía con tristeza. "Parece que en los últimos días nuestra principal preocupación es nuestro pequeño torbellino." el rubio notó como la parte trasera de su camisa empezaba a humedecerse.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y vio a su mujer sonriendo con amargura mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. Minato volvió a tomarla en brazos y empezó a acariciar su pelo mientras Kushina lloraba sobre su hombro.

"Shuuu. Tranquila, todo se arreglara."

Kushina intento responder entre hipos. "Eso no lo sabes"

"No, pero ahora que tenemos a nuestro hijo a nuestro alcance no pienso dejar que se aleje de nuevo." dijo intentando sonar confiado.

"Nos odia Minato. ¡Nuestro hijo nos odia!" grito desesperada.

Minato hizo una mueca al recordar los ojos de su hijo pero lo dejo de lado por el momento."Shio nos dijo que no nos veía como sus padres pero aun así si nos odia significa que le importamos. Aun no es tarde Kushina, solo tenemos que encontrar la forma de entrar en su vida y ser los padres que se merece." Kushina apretó su agarre con fuerza, deseando que tuviera razón.

La peliblanca levantó la cabeza y miró a su marido insegura. "¿Crees que si voy a verle mañana me rechazara?"

Minato miró con cariño a su esposa. "No lo sé, pero no pierdes nada por intentarlo, yo no puedo acercarme a él sin causar un incidente nacional. Tu no tienes ese impedimento." dijo con amargura. Maldijo internamente las malditas estipulaciones de los exámenes chunin, no podía estar a solas con Naruto sin que su Jonin-sensei este presente.

Kushina se quedo en silenció por unos instantes pero de pronto, la expresión vulnerable de su cara desapareció substituida por la determinación. La mujer se seco las lagrimas con su brazo y asintió decidida, ya era hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Ella era Kushina Namikaze, no era una damisela llorona, era una Kunoichi que se hacia respetar y conseguía lo que quería con pura tenacidad.

Iba a ir a hablar con su hijo y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Entendía que las cosas podían ponerse difíciles y incluso violentas pero iba a aceptar lo que le tirara su hijo porque seria lo que se merecía. Aun así, iba a ser tenaz y intentar formar una relación con él.

"Tienes razón, voy a ir mañana. Creo que me llevare a Mito conmigo, ya es hora que nuestros hijos se conozcan como es debido." dijo decidida.

Minato sonrió, contento de recuperar a la mujer ardiente de la que se enamoró.

Desde la puerta que daba al salón, Jiraya, Tsunade y los niños Namikaze veían con sonrisas a la pareja, contentos de ver a la peliblanca animada. El ambiente en la casa se había vuelto mucho más alegre y la expectativas para el día después estaban por todo lo alto …

Hasta que una voz gutural rompió por completo el ambiente.

" **Voy a vomitar.** "

Todos se giraron de golpe hacia un árbol situado dentro del jardín. Entre las ramas, divisaron a una persona que cualquiera de ellos podía reconocer.

Naruto

Pero había algo muy diferente en comparación con la persona que todos conocieron hace unos días. La figura del chico era apenas visible, las hojas del árbol ensombreciendo la luz de la luna sobre su figura, excepto por un ojo rojo con hendidura brillando en la oscuridad. La única otra parte de su cuerpo que era perfectamente visible a todos era una que nadie se abría esperado, una cola escarlata balanceándose perezosamente y colgando por la rama sobre la que se encontraba el chico a la vista de todos.

Nadie dijo nada, la tensión era palpable mientras la incertidumbre reino sobre todos hasta que Minato estrecho los ojos en guardia.

Hace unas horas no podía estar seguro de quien era la persona que controlaba el cuerpo de su hijo pero ahora mismo no tenia ninguna duda de quien era el ser que se había colado en su propiedad.

"Kyubi."

La figura en las sobras se inclinó hacia un lado, dejándose iluminar los la luz de la luna y sonrió, los bigotes negros acentuando su expresión sanguinaria. " **¿Que pasa Namikaze, esperabas a otra persona?** " dijo con voz burlona.

Jiraya y Tsunade salieron al jardín poniéndose al lado de Minato y Kushina sin perder de vista al zorro en carne humana. Shio y Menma se habían quedado mirando desde la puerta con ligero miedo mientras que Mito no entendía lo que estaba pasando excepto por el hecho de que esta persona no parecía ser su Onii-chan.

Minato apretó los dientes con rabia. "Bastardo, así que has tomado el control del cuerpo de Naruto." declaro furioso.

Kurama alzó los ojos con exasperación " **Oh por favor no seas tan dramático. Solo soy un clon, Naruto lo hizo para que pudiera estirar las piernas.** "

Kushina soltó un suspiro de alivió, la idea de que ese ser estuviera controlando a su bebe la aterraba. Pero se recuperó con rapidez y miro al zorro furiosa. "¿A que has venido bola de pelos?"

Kurama se vio herido. " **¿Me hieres Tomate, es que no puede un viejo amigo de la familia venir a saludar?** " pregunto burlonamente. Las venas en la frente de Kushina se abultaron al oír el mote burlón. " **Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya no eres pelirroja, quizá debería llamarte nabo en su lugar.** " dijo antes de echarse a reír descaradamente, ignorando el aura roja de pura furia que estaba derramando la mujer.

Menma y Shio agarraron a su hermana pequeña y salieron corriendo hacia dentro temiendo la furia impía de su madre.

Minato seguía sin apartar la mirada del zorro (mientras maldecía aterrado al bastardo por cabrear a su mujer). "¿Has venido a burlarte?"

Kurama se calmó y miro a Minato a los ojos. " **En realidad solo venia a decir una cosa … ¡Gracias!** " dijo con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos cerrados.

Todos se quedaron mudos y con los ojos blancos como platos intentando procesar lo que había dicho. " ¿Ehh…?

" **Pues eso, gracias.** " repitió, pero la sensación amable que desprendía su sonrisa cambio a una de burla y crueldad. " **Gracias por abandonar a vuestro hijo, gracias por ser una patética escusa de padres, gracias por dejar a mi pequeño cachorro a mi cuidado. Sin vosotros, jamas me abría llevado tan bien con él.** "

"¡Bastardo!" gritó Kushina antes de lanzarse hacia el zorro queriendo golpearlo hasta la muerte. Pero fue mandada a volar hacia atrás al recibir un golpe de la cola de Kurama. Tsunade cogió a la peliblanca en pleno vuelo mientras Jiraya y Minato cargaban hacia el clon poseído.

Ambos formaron un Rasengan en sus manos y apuntaron hacia el zorro con sus técnicas. Kurama se inclino de lado y callo al lado de la rama, esquivando el jutsu de ambos hombres que arrancó el tronco del árbol.

El zorro aterrizó en el suelo en cuclillas y miro a la madre furiosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. " **Sabíais que su primera palabra fue 'Nii-chan'. Soy un hermano orgulloso.** " dijo burlonamente antes de saltar hacia atrás esquivando el Rasengan de Minato.

Jiraya intentó golpear a Kurama con otro Rasengan mientras estaba en el aire pero el zorro paró el ataque con su cola. La fuerza del golpe fue tan grande que el brazo de Jiraya se doblo hacia dentro mientras la cola del zorro lo mando a volar y chocó contra el suelo con fuerza. Fue un milagro que Jiraya hubiera disipado la técnica antes de que golpearse con ella o sus entrañas estarían en este momento esparcidas por el suelo.

Kurama aterrizó en el suelo y decidió ser mas prudente, Minato no tenia sus Kunais Hiraishin pero aun así seguía siendo un oponente peligroso. Ademas, Kurama no podía usar tanto poder como el quería, el clon no aguantaría la sepa, una cola completamente formada era el limite que podía soportar en este momento su cuerpo actual.

" **La verdad fue un poco difícil enseñarle a caminar, sobretodo porque estaba encerrado en el sello, pero mereció la pena. Sobretodo con esa sonrisa feliz que tenia en la cara cuando consiguió caminar por si solo.** " siguió burlándose.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kushina grito de pura rabia mientras volvía a lanzarse hacia el zorro, esta vez flanqueado por Tsunade. Kurama saltó de nuevo, girando su cuerpo hacia atrás y aterrizó encima del tejado.

" **También tuve problemas para enseñarle a leer, pero mi hermanito es un genio y lo consiguió en un tiempo récord.** " Kurama suspiró feliz. " **Tantos recuerdos felices.** "

"¡CALLATE!" grito Kushina mientras caía de rodillas, las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y miraba desesperada al zorro. "Cállate, por favor, no quiero oír más." La mataba por dentro oír todo lo que había hecho su pequeño torbellino, todos los momentos que debería haber compartido con él, todo lo que debería haberle enseñando como su madre. Y aquí estaba el zorro, burlándose en su cara y jactándose de haber presenciado todos esos momentos únicos. Lo peor es que jamas podría recuperar esos momentos, se habían ido para siempre y solo podía quedarse ahí llorando con impotencia sintiendo un profundo arrepentimiento.

"¡¿Porque haces esto?! ¡¿Te gusta regodearte viendo el dolor de Kushina?!" grito Tsunade mientras Minato se acercó a su esposa para consolarla y Jiraya se levantaba con dificultad acuñando su brazo roto.

La sonrisa burlona del zorro murió de golpe substituida por una de absoluta seriedad y el odio en su ojo mando ligeros escalofríos por aquellos que lo miraban. " **Si. Si, estoy disfrutando de esto. Este dolor es lo que os merecéis basura inmunda.** "

Había tanto veneno, tanto desprecio en su voz que los 4 se encogieron bajo sus palabras. Aun así Kushina levantó la cabeza del pecho de su marido. "¿A que te refieres?"

Kurama miro a la peliblanca. " **Tu no tienes ni idea del dolor que a tenido que aguantar Naruto. Durante años estuve esquivando sus preguntas sobre vosotros porque no tenia corazón para explicarle que sus padres lo habían abandonado a su suerte en esta pocilga de pueblo. Y cuando decidí contarle la verdad, el dolor que vi en sus ojos me desgarro por dentro. Me jure que iba a haceros pagar por cada lagrima que mi cachorro derramo por vosotros y pienso cumplir ese juramento. Lo abandonasteis, lo tirasteis como un vulgar trapo sin valor. ¿Y todo para que? ¿Para asegurar que tendríais vuestras armas perfectas empuñando mi poder?** " dijo mientras una mueca de rabia empezaba a formarse en su cara.

Kushina y Minato se vieron muy afectados por sus palabras. Naruto había pensado durante los últimos años que era un niño no deseado, un pasivo que dejaron atrás a favor de sus hermanos que tenían el poder del Kyubi (o eso pensaron). Incluso Tsunade hizo una mueca, a pesar de que ella no tuvo nada que ver sobre el asunto, era muy cercana a los Namikaze y se sentía muy mal por ellos.

Sin embargo, Jiraya era el único que no se vio afectado por su declaración. "No fue por tu poder, fue debido a una profecía." grito.

El silencio reino por unos instantes en el jardín hasta que la intención de matar engullo toda el jardín, sacandoles gotas de sudor a los 4 humanos a la vez que luchaban por no salir corriendo. Incluso Minato y Jiraya, que se las habían visto cara a cara hace 15 años con el Kyubi, casi no podían estar frente al biju sin acobardarse, la furia que estaban sintiendo ahora era cientos de veces más intensa que la que sintieron hace años.

" **¿Me estas diciendo, que la única razón por la que abandonasteis a mi cachorro fue porque decidisteis creer las palabras de un puto charlatán drogado hasta las cejas?** " llegados a este punto, Kurama estaba casi dispuesto a lanzar cualquier plan que tuvieran su cachorro y el Raikage por la borda y matar a estos idiotas.

Jiraya a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie frente al zorro pero aun así saco fuerzas del poco coraje que le quedaba y miró desafiante. "¡Mas respeto! Fue una profecía dicha por el sabio del Monte Myoboku."

" **¿Se supone que la palabra de un puto sapo carcamal tiene algún valor? ¿Que coño os dijo como para que tuvierais que abandonar a Naruto?** " dijo con dureza.

"Nos dijo que dos hermanos, unidos bajo el mismo estandarte tendrían el poder para traer la paz a las Naciones Elementales. A pesar de que Shio y Menma ya no tienen tu chakra, sigo pensando que son los niños profetizados para llevar la paz." dijo con confianza.

Kurama estaba apunto de arrancarle la cabeza al maldito bastardo presumido hasta que las palabras de dicho bastardo resonaron en su mente.

La unión de dos hermanos.

 _El chakra de mis hijos a sido heredado esta vez por la misma persona. Por ti, Naruto._

Minato, Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraya se quedaron mirando al zorro que se había vuelto muy callado de golpe ante las palabras del Gama-sennin. Kurama que tenia una expresión neutra, poco a poco empezó a sonreír mientras pequeñas risitas salían por su boca.

Los 4 humanos miraron desconcertados al zorro mientras empezaba a reírse cada vez más fuerte hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, se estaba agarrando las costillas debido al dolor mientras seguía riéndose como un desquiciado. En la mente del zorro, la situación era demasiado hilarante, los pobres idiotas se habían equivocado por completo, después de oír la profecía no tenia ninguna duda de que era cierta. Quizá ese sapo atrofiado del cual se jactaba Jiraya no estaba tan senil como pensaba en un principio.

" _ **¿Ahora que lo pienso, Hagoromo-jiji no había sido el alumno de un sapo cuando quiso aprender senjutsu?**_ " pensó antes de recomponerse. Miró al viejo peliblanco con una sonrisa astuta. " **Oye pervertido de mierda.** "

"¡HE!" grito indignado pero se encogió de miedo cuando vio a Kurama estrechar los ojos.

" **¿Ese sapo sabio que has mencionado, su nombre no seria Gamamaru de casualidad?** " preguntó.

Los 4 se sorprendieron. "¡¿Como sabes su nombre?!" exclamo Jiraya.

El zorro en piel humana resoplo. " **Digamos que fue hace siglos el sensei del hombre que me creo.** " dijo dejando en shock a los 4, pero su sorpresa no acababa ahí. " **Dale un mensaje de mi parte, dile que Asura y Indra han transmigrado en la misma persona.** " declaró con una sonrisa.

Si el viejo amfibió había soltado una profecía así y parecía que iba a hacerse realidad, no seria tan descabellado si también supiera sobre los 2 hermanos transmigrando desde hace milenios. Parecía saber cosas que otros no sabían.

Pero si realmente sabia de la situación de esos 2 y Jiraya le transmitía el mensaje, el viejo pervertido iba a llevarse una sorpresa muy desagradable.

Casi se sentía triste por no poder presenciar la cara incrédula del idiota cuando se diera cuenta de que había agarrado al niño incorrecto.

"¡¿Que Asura y Ind-d-d … que se supone que significa eso?!" grito un muy confuso Jiraya.

Kurama sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Si ese vejestorio entiende mis palabras, digamos que os vais a llevar una sorpresa muy desagradable. Pero hasta entonces, adiós. A sido divertido burlarme en vuestras caras. ¡Jajajaja!" dijo mientras se reía. En una explosión de humo, el clon se había disipado, dejando a 4 personas muy desconcertadas, con dolor en los corazones y miedo en las entrañas debido a los próximos días por venir."

 **XxxXxxX**

En la oscuridad de la noche, en el borde del bosque que marcaba los limites del campo de entrenamiento nº37, 10 figuras enmascaradas con abrigos de color blanco estaban reunidos planificando su próximo movimiento.

Las mascaras de los 10 individuos eran blancas sin ningún rasgo distintivo pero la forma de cada una de ellas era única, permitiendoles diferenciarse entre ellos. El líder del equipo que parecía llevar una mascara en forma de araña se puso delante de sus subalternos, con otro individuo a su derecha que llevaba una mascara en forma de hurón. "Muy bien, los objetivos son 4, el Jinchuriki, sus dos compañeros de equipo y el jonin-sensei. La captura del Jinchuriki es nuestra misión principal, la captura de sus compañeros es la misión secundaria. Danzo-sama espera poder usar a los dos para obtener nuevas tropas con sus Kekkei Genkai en el futuro." básicamente, quería usarlos para inseminar a varias mujeres. "El jonin-sensei debe ser eliminado. No debemos dejar rastros. ¿Entendido?"

"Hai Torune-taishou." dijeron todos con voz plana y sin emociones.

El llamado Torune asintió antes de mirar a su compañero. "Fuu, tu equipo se encargara de los objetivos secundarios, mi equipo se encargara del Jinchuriki."

"Hai."

"Muy bien en marcha." dijo antes de saltar hacia el bosque seguido de cerca por sus tropas.

Los 2 lideres del equipo fueron saltando de árbol en árbol mientras iban repasando en su mente todos los datos que habían logrado obtener de sus objetivos. Esta no iba a ser una mision facil, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta con quienes se iban a enfrentar. Pero aun asi habian venido preparados, ambos sabian que sus tropas no eran más que peones desechables, el verdadero negocio eran esos 2.

Torune era un Aburame que fue reclutado hace años en ROOT y era muy singular, incluso entre los miembros de su propio clan. Mientras que los Aburame tenían colonias de insectos habitando en sus cuerpos, y Torune no era diferente en ese sentido, los insectos que habitaban en su interior eran únicos. Los Rinkaichu que habitaban su cuerpo eran nano-insectos venenosos capaces de infectar la piel de los enemigos de su amo y matarlos gracias a su veneno, un método de combate muy diferente a los Aburame estándar que usaban a sus insectos para drenar el chakra de sus oponentes.

Fuu por otro lado era un Yamanaka, un especialista en jutsus mentales, tanto ofensivos como de apoyo. Las técnicas mas letales de Fuu consistían en atrapar las mentes de sus enemigos en muñecos y dejar los cuerpos de estos bajo su control.

Ambos habían sido seleccionados por Danzo personalmente y habían escapado a la purga de ROOt hace unos años a manos de Minato. También eran uno de los agentes más leales y mortales que tenia Danzo a su disposición.

El plan era simple aunque tendría riesgos y perdidas, Fuu no podía usar una de sus técnicas en el Jinchuriki pues el biju en su interior podría suponer un enorme problema y una variable desconocida, por ello, iba a encargarse de neutralizar a los objetivos secundarios con su técnica mental mientras sus hombros eliminaban al jonin-sensei. Torune por otro lado, tendría el deber de infectar el cuerpo de Naruto, con la esperanza que el veneno de sus Rinkaichu seria suficiente para mantener a raya el poder del Jinchuriki y dejarlo inconsciente por el dolor.

Ambos sabían los riesgos de la misión y no les importaba, su señor había ordenado y sus deseos eran ordenes para ellos.

Los 10 ROOT siguieron su rumbo sin pausa durante varios minutos por el bosque hasta que empezaron a notar algo raro. Hacia ya varios minutos que habían empezado a correr por el bosque y ya deberían haber llegado al claro donde se suponía que se encontraba los objetivos de la misión. Torune ordeno una parada temporal mientras analizaba la situación.

La única explicación factible para él era que se encontraban en un genjutsu, por ello, intento detener su flujo de chakra esperando disipar la ilusión. Todos siguieron su ejemplo … pero ninguno noto nada,

" **Vaya vaya parece que se han dado cuenta e nuestro pequeño truco.** "

Todos los ROOT se pusieron en guardia, atentos al enemigo.

" **Aunque de nada les sirve, no pueden disipar la ilusión.** " dijo otra persona antes de echarse a reír junto a un gran numero de personas que los ROOT eran incapaces de ver ni ubicar a través del sonido.

"¡Mostraos!" exigió Torune.

Las risas se volvieron incluso más fuertes. " **Jajaja, la pequeña mierda se cree que puede darnos ordenes.** "

" **Que esperabas, es uno de los peros de Danzo, el viejo tuerto debe haberle contagiado su estupidez.** " las risas resonaron de nuevo.

Lo único que impedía a los ROOT reclamar justicia por la ofensa a su amo eras el hecho de que no podían ver a sus enemigos. Algunos se apuñalaron con un kunai, esperando disipar la ilusión gracias al dolor pero seguían siendo incapaces de ver a sus enemigos.

Las risas empezaron a calmarse. " **Vale vale chicos, callaos un poco, es tarde y no quiero que mi hijo se despierte, bastante mierda a tenido que aguantar hoy.** " dijo el desconocido haciendo que las demás risas se apagaran de golpe. " **Dicho esto,, tampoco voy a tolerar que vosotros lo molestéis, gusanos sin mente.** " la voz tenia un tono muy hostil que fue fácilmente captado por todos los ROOT.

" **De ser posible, no los matéis, seria bueno sacarles información y seguro que a Kokabiel no le importa desquiciarse un poco con ellos, kekeke.** "

"Nunca hablaremos." dijo Fuu con confianza. Eran ROOT, la élite entre la élite, no iban a sucumbir, no importaba cual fuera la tortura.

El silencio reino en el bosque durante unos segundos … pero no por mucho tiempo.

" **Es lo que todos dicen.** "

Al contrario que antes, esta vez, los ROOT pudieron determinar el origen de la voz.

Venia de arriba.

Todos levantaron las cabezas, justo a tiempo parra ver a un monstruo con alas negras y una sonrisa sanguinaria con brillantes ojos purpura y cabello y barba negra, antes de que la oscuridad los engullera por completo.

XENDX


	22. Chapter 22

Muy buenas gente, os traigo un nuevo capitulo.

Lo único que voy a decir es que voy a dejar una pequeña noticia al final del capitulo. Por favor hacedme el favor de leéroslo y dejarme algún review para darme vuestra opinión.

Reviews:

Alxrexkingu : no tengo una fecha establecida, si por mi fuera escribiría un capitulo cada semana, pero generalmente escribo más rápido que eso.

Shadow Jocmeyker : no, lo siento pero no es Hanabi, aunque buen intento. Si, tiene acceso a todo el chakra de Kurama, pero no, aun no ha practicado la Bijudama.

Joakiiin-14 : gracias por el comentario, he conseguido (creo) reparar el pequeño desliz, da gusto ver que mis lectores se interesan por el carácter de los personajes.

Lovelees : ya tenia planeado hacer algo así, tranqui :)

Omnipotente Vargas : si, si que Kurama lo sabe, pero no le importa, lo que tienes que entender es que a pesar de que los nombres pueden sonar igual, se escriben diferente y tienen un significado diferente dependiendo de los Kanji con los que se escriben. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que suena igual, no es el mismo nombre … no se si me explico … (^_^)'

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 22 : Ordenes, Entrenamiento y Revolución.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Naruto abrió. La luz del día que entraba por los contornos de la ventana ilumino ligeramente la habitación. El dormitorio era bastante soso, solo había madera por donde alcanzaba la vista pero tampoco era como si le importara al pelirrojo.

Por alguna razón, se sentía extrañamente ligero, no en términos de ropa sino emotivamente, como si un gran peso se hubiera levantado de su corazón. Ahora se sentía relajado, cómodo y a gusto, podía sentir el material del saco de dormir manteniendo su calor corporal y la almohada muy cómoda sobre la que tenia su cabe … za …

…

…

Un momento … él no dormía con almohada cuando estaba fuera del pueblo …

Naruto levantó la cabeza hacia arriba y se encontró con unos ojos rojos que lo miraban con ternura y amor.

Fue entonces cuando el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Naruto estaba abrazando a su madre adoptiva mientras usaba su abundante pecho como almohada. Shuri había envuelto sus brazos y sus alas a través de su cuerpo mientras el cuerpo de ambos se encontraba dentro de un saco de dormir abierto pero cubriéndolos como una manta.

Por suerte, ambos seguían vestidos lo que hizo la cosa más llevadera aunque no impidió al pelirrojo sonrojarse con fuerza antes de intentar levantarse. Pero Shuri lo mantuvo firmemente en su sitió y empezó a acariciar su cabeza con suavidad. Visiblemente avergonzado Naruto volvió a mirar a la mujer. "Kaa-chan, déjame levantarme." se quejó.

" **No quiero, todavía es temprano y quiero mantenerte un poco más. No habíamos dormido juntos desde que eras un niño.** " dijo con un puchero molesto. Cualquier otra persona a excepción de su familia se abría derretido al ver la expresión de la bella mujer y accedido a todas sus demandas.

Por desgracia para Shuri, Naruto entraba dentro de la categoría familia. "Kaa-chan, ya no soy un niño." se quejo molesto aunque en el fondo estaba disfrutando enormemente de la sensación.

" **Para mi siempre seras mi lindo niño, Naru-chan.** " dijo con una sonrisa amorosa.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se relajo en el pecho de Shuri y cerró los ojos. Aunque no lo pareciera, las palabras de la mujer Tengu aliviaron las inseguridades del pelirrojo. Ayer por la noche entre lloros, Naruto había derramó todas sus inseguridades, todos sus miedos y todas sus dudas. Había sido uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales se había sentido vulnerable no solo físicamente sino también sentimentalmente y su madre lo había ayudado con sus palabras.

Lo que le había dicho a Shio en el bosque de la muerte era cierto, Kushina quizá fuera su madre porque la había cuidado y se sentía segura en sus brazos, pero la madre de Naruto era Shuri Tengu.

Viendo que su madre tenia razón y que era muy temprano por la mañana, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir un poco más, quizá podría tomarse la mañana libre solo por hoy.

"¡ **MALDITOS BASTARDOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA Y SUS PUTOS SELLOS DE LOS COJONEEEEEEES!** "

O puede que no …

Los ruidos de pasos empezaron a resonar por toda la casa, los compañeros del pelirrojo levantándose rápidamente y yendo a inspeccionar el origen del grito. Naruto y Shuri no se movieron, no había necesidad de apresurarse o de entrar en pánico porque, sencillamente, ambos conocían perfectamente el propietario de esa voz.

Shuri suspiro. " **Tu padre nunca a sabido moderar o contener sus emociones.** " dijo resignada.

"Me pregunta que habrá pasado para cabrearle así." empezó antes de recordar un pequeño detalle. "¿Por cierto, como a llegado Tou-chan aquí?"

Shuri soltó una risita. " **Kurama lo convocó con tu clon, junto con Azazel y unos cuantos más.** " dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo. " **Hablaremos más durante el desayuno pero por ahora deberías bajar.** "

Naruto suspiro fastidiado antes de levantarse, apartando con cuidado las alas de su madre. Los pies del pelirrojo tocaron el frio suelo de madera y se dio cuenta de que iba descalzo pero no prestó atención a ese detalle y se dirigió hacia la puerta, vagamente consciente de que su madre estaba por seguirle pero a su propio ritmo.

"¿ **PERO QUE COÑO … A DONDE SE HAN IDO?** "

" _Genial, ahora es Azazel el que ha perdido la cabeza._ " pensó el pelirrojo antes de abrir la puerta y correr por las escaleras hacia abajo.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, vio que Jugo estaba en el pasillo mirando por todas partes, también pudo oír el sonido de pasos en la cocina a la izquierda y el comedor/sala de estar a la derecha. Naruto supuso que debían ser Kimimaro y Darui, investigando en busca de las voces desconocidas.

El gigante se dio la vuelta al oír su llegada y abrió los ojos. "¿Naruto-sama, se encuentra mejor?" preguntó preocupado.

El Uzumaki sonrió ligeramente " _Incluso en un estado de alerta se toma el tiempo para preocuparse por mi._ " pensó conmovido antes de hablar. "Si Jugo estoy bien, pero creo que tenemos otros asuntos de los que preocuparnos ahora mismo."

Kimimaro asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, parecía que había oído nuestra conversación. "¿Esa no era la voz de su Otou-sama, Naruto-sama?" preguntó. Jugo y el mismo se habían reunido un puñado de veces con Shuri y Barakiel por lo que pudieron reconocer sus voces.

Naruto asintió. "Así es, no está por aquí?" preguntó curioso.

El sensei de piel oscura salió del salón. "No, no esta por ninguna parte en la casa, tampoco esta fuera por lo que, amenos que este en tu habitación, no se donde puede haberse ocultado.

 ***BONG***

Los 4 Kumo-nin vieron conmocionados como una sección del suelo del pasillo salio volando de golpe, dejando un agujero completamente cuadrado en el suelo. El ruido de la madera chocando sobre el suelo fue completamente ahogado por los gritos que salieron del agujero.

" **¡Mierda, podías ir con mas cuidado, la gente aun esta durmiendo!** "

" **¡Cierra el pico Azazel, no estoy de humor ahora! ¿¡Y si tan preocupado estas por que coño estas gritando?!** " Todos vieron a Barakiel asomar la cabeza del suelo mientras seguía mirando hacia abajo. " **Ahora que coño hacemos, se suponía que teníamos que …** " Barakiel al levantar la cabeza vio a su hijo y sus compañeros mirándolo comprendidos. " **Ahí va … ¿Os hemos despertado de casualidad?** " preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía incomodo, uno de los rasgos que había recogido de su hijo.

" **Si querido, un poco difícil no hacerlo cuando Azazel y tu gritáis a pleno pulmón.** "

El tengu barbudo giro la cabeza y vio a su esposa mirándolo desde las escaleras contrariada. " **Oh … jejeje, buenos días cariño.** " saludo.

" **¡Barakiel, mueve tu culo emplumado fuera, yo también quiero salir!** " el grito de Azazel fue oído por todos y algunos de ellos soltaron una risa divertidos.

Barakiel estuvo a punto de gritar de vuelta pero su esposa lo detuvo. " **Querido porque no sales de ahí y vienes al comedor. Estoy seguro de que Naru-chan y sus amigos querrán saber lo que estabais haciendo ahí debajo.** " dijo con seriedad.

El Tengu cerró la boca de golpe y empezó a salir del agujero sabiendo que iba a tener muchos problemas para explicar lo que había pasado.

 **XxxXxxX**

Los 4 Kumo-nin y 3 Tengu se sentaron alrededor de una mesa baja donde estaba servido el desayuno, al no necesitar sillas y debido a la falta de cojines, Naruto había hecho crecer una parcela de hierba alrededor de la mesa para que fuera más cómodo.

A pesar de la falta de electrodomésticos o cañerías, no había habido problemas para cocinar el desayuno. Esto fue debido a las maravillas de los sellos. Lo primero que hizo Naruto (después de toda la escena causada por Barakiel y Azazel) fue instalar varios sellos para facilitar los que haceres de la casa. En concreto, un sello al rededor de una pica de madera para condensar el agua en el aire y otro para almacenar el agua residual, ademas de un sello que simulaba el calor de un fogón y otro para restringir el calor, la casa seguía siendo de madera y prefería no arriesgarse a un incendio.

Después de eso, Shuri procedió ha hacer un desayuno con los suministros que le había dado Darui desde el enorme pergamino de almacenamiento. La participación de Shuri en hacerles la comida fue más que bienvenida, Naruto, Darui y Kimimaro no podían cocinar y las comidas de Jugo eran solo medio-decentes. Claro, podrían cocinar la carne si tenían fuego pero eso no contaba como cocinar en sus libros, era simplemente asar la carne y comercela sin ningún condimento.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba desayunando, Darui decidió obtener respuestas de los 3 tengu. "Entonces, a que se debían los gritos de hace unos momentos."

Barakiel frunció el ceño furioso. " **Unos AMBU ROOT intentaron colarse por la noche y supongo que no hace falta deciros quien era el objetivo.** "

Todos fruncieron el ceño. "Ya veo, parece que Shimura Danzo actuó antes de lo que creíamos." pensó maldiciendo en su mente. Había pensado que nadie intentaría algo a corto plazo y por eso no había tomado medidas defensivas, si no fuera por los Tengu los habrían pillado por sorpresa y la cosa podría haber acabado mal.

Barakiel asintió. " **Si, después de capturarlos necesitábamos un lugar donde interrogarlos pero no queríamos hacerlo al aire libre donde cualquiera habría podido escucharnos.** "

Azazel prosiguió. " **La casa era el mejor lugar pero no podíamos hacerlo en el comedor o la cocina, no era practico, por lo que decidimos hacerlo bajo tierra.** "

" **Hice un agujero en el suelo con mi manipulación Raiton y luego Azazel cavo un agujero con manipulación Doton. Estuvimos interrogándolos toda la noche y por fin iban a cantar … hasta que los malditos cabrones decidieron estirar la pata en el peor momento!** " grito la ultima parte.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. "¿Murieron? ¿Así sin mas?" pregunto Naruto.

" **No, tenían un sello en la lengua que se activó cuando uno de sus lideres iba a hablar, lanzó un pulso de chakra que activo los sellos de sus compañeros y todos murieron por un derrame cerebral. No nos dimos cuanta hasta después cuando ya habían muerto.** " dijo Barakiel enfadado.

" **Lo peor es que justo cuando iba a hacer una autopsia de sus cuerpos, desaparecieron.** " murmuró enfurruñado.

Una nueva oleada de choque recorrió todos los presentes. "¿Como que desaparecieron?" preguntó Jugo sin entenderlo.

" **Pues eso desaparecieron, se esfumaron como si fueran espejismos o un Genjutsu.** " repitió Azazel.

"No es normal, y no conozco ninguna técnica capaz de hacer desaparecer los cuerpos." dijo Darui pensativo.

"¿Podría ser alguna clase de sello?" preguntó Kimimaro mientras miraba a su señor.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. "No, existen sellos diseñados para destruir cuerpos una vez muertos pero no se parecen en nada a lo que ha descrito Azazel. Generalmente son destruidos por combustión o incluso filtrando todos los gases y líquidos del cuerpo en esos casos dejándolo marchito y reducido a polvo. Pero no creo que lo que vio fuera el efecto de un sello … Jikukan Ninjutsu (ninjutsu espacio-temporal)?" preguntó mirando a sus padres y Azazel.

Los adultos pensaron por unos momentos. " **Posible … pero no se como debió trabajar. Los ROOT no lo usaron eso seguro, ya estaban muertos y lo comprobamos varias veces.** " dijo Azazel pensativo.

Barakiel miró a su amigo. " **Quizá fue usado por un tercero, con sus sellos en las lenguas como marcas.** "

Azazel miro sorprendido al Tengu Barbudo. " **¿Como el Hiraishin del Yondaime Hokage?** " preguntó. " **Podría ser una posibilidad pero mínima, dudo mucho que haya compartido los secretos de su mayor técnica con Danzo. Por lo que sé, no se llevan muy bien.** "

Shuri viendo por donde iba la conversación decidió intervenir. " **Por ahora no sirve de nada pensar en ello, tampoco es como si pudiéramos hacer nada.** " se apresuró a decir. No quería que sacaran como tema a cualquier Namikaze por ahora, no quería que su Naru-chan pensara en un tema doloroso hasta que estuviera preparado para afrontarlo.

Darui suspiró resignado. "Shuri-dono tiene razón, aunque hiciéramos una queja no tendríamos prueba para respaldar nuestras acusaciones." Todos hicieron una mueca al saber que no podían hacer nada y que posiblemente iba a ocurrir algún intento de secuestro de nuevo.

Todos oyeron unos aplausos y giraron la cabeza hacia Shuri. " **No sirve de nada preocuparse por algo que no tiene solución, si alguien intenta algo de nuevo, los demás Tengu se ocuparan de ello.** "

Naruto miró a su madre confuso. " **¿Los demás?** "

Barakiel sonrió. " **Si, Kurama nos invocó a nosotros y nosotros invocamos a varios miembros del clan. Déjanos el tema de la seguridad a nosotros.** " dijo confiado.

"Pero no podréis quedaros aquí indefinidamente, en algún momento se acabara el chakra que uso Kurama para invocaros y que permite manteneros en este plano." dijo aun más confuso. Los lugares donde vivían los clanes de invocación estaban, literalmente, en otra dimensión, lo único que los mantenía aquí era el chakra del invocador. Claro, había otros métodos para cruzar las dos dimensiones, como portales de algún tipo por lo poco que sabia Naruto pero el que pertenecía al Clan Tengu estaba perdido en lo profundo de unas montañas más allá de Kaminari o Kuni. Harían falta semanas para llegar hasta Konoha, incluso para los Tengu que podían volar.

Azazel mostró su mejor sonrisa de científico loco. " **Ya no, diseñe hace poco un dispositivo que funciona como ancora, atándonos a esta dimensión. Mientras que el dispositivo absorba chakra natural transformándolo en su núcleo en chakra normal, podemos seguir aquí indefinidamente.** " dijo con petulancia.

Todos se sorprendieron, las implicaciones de semejante aparato eran inmensas, si Azazel estaba dispuesto a ceder el dispositivo a Kumo y si los clanes de invocación del pueblo accedían, Kumogakure podría mejorar sus defensas apostando a sus citaciones para unirse a la defensa.

Darui salio de su estado sorprendido y tosió para llamar la atención de todos. "Eso es fantástico, así podremos concentrarnos en el entrenamiento sin preocupaciones." empezó mientras ponía los codos sobre la mesa y se agarro ambas manos ocultando con ellas su boca. "Dicho esto, deberíamos empezar a hablar sobre el entrenamiento para el próximo mes." dijo antes de mirar a Kimimaro. "Como dijimos ayer, voy a centrarme en el entrenamiento de Kimimaro, sin embargo …" luego miro a Naruto y Jugo. "… quiero saber quien va a encargarse de vuestro entrenamiento, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta las nuevas ordenes."

Los 3 genin abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la ultima parte. "¿Ordenes?" preguntó Naruto.

El jonin asintió. "Envié ayer un mensaje al Raikage a través de mi invocación, recibí la respuesta poco después. Parece ser que el Raikage a decidido que es hora de mostrar todas nuestras cartas."

Naruto frunció el ceño a su sensei. "¿Todas?" preguntó seriamente.

"Todas … a excepción claro esta de tu ojo, es algo que por el momento no podemos desvelar, no hasta que no tengas un dominio completo sobre él y puedas defenderte de cualquier persona." explicó Darui.

El hecho de que Naruto tuviera el Rinnegan era el máximo secreto de Kumo, un ojo con semejante poder atraería la atención de cualquiera. Kumo podía defender a Naruto de cualquier shinobi promedio que intentara algo por hacerse con el ojo, 1 shinobi rango S no seria un problema, pero contra varios y teniendo que defender a Naruto no era factible. A había decidido tener en cuenta los peores escenarios posibles y le había pedido a Naruto que ocultara ese ojo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse de varios shinobi rango S. La cuestión de si llegaría a semejante nivel no estaba en duda, era mas bien el cuando.

Naruto asintió. "Muy bien, voy a invocar a Jiji para ayudarme a entrenar en mi Senjutsu y Mokuton. ¿Creo que Jugo también quería a alguien para entrenar?" preguntó mientras miraba a su amigo.

El pelinaranja asintió. "Quería ayuda para mejorar mi afinidad Katon."

Darui hizo una mueca, el no era muy bueno en esa afinidad, estaba apunto de decir algo cuando Shuri le interrumpió. " **En ese caso puedo encargarme yo, es mi afinidad primaria.** "

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la única mujer de la sala. Jugo se veía un poco incomodo. "No quiero molestarla, ademas seguro que tiene cosa que hacer."

A pesar de la negativa de Jugo, la sonrisa de Shuri no vaciló. " **Tonterías, no es ninguna molestias me encantaría entrenar a uno de los amigos de Naru-chan.** " El pelirrojo se sonrojo al oír el mote cariñoso de su madre, mientras que Darui y Azazel se rieron entre dientes … o al menos así fue hasta que fueron el foco de la mirada mortal de Shuri. " **¿Algún problema?** " el tono helado de su voz hizo que los 2 hombres se estremecieran.

"¡No señora/ **No señora.** " se apresuraron a decir.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, su Kaa-chan podía dar miedo cuando quería. Estaba a punto de levantarse para empezar el entrenamiento pero luego se acordó de que tenia una cita con el líder del Hyuga por la tarde y quiso pedirle algo a su sensei. "Darui sensei, necesito discutir algo contigo." dijo llamando la atención de su mentor. "También tengo que pedirte un favor.

El jonin levantó una ceja. "¿favor?"

 **XxxXxxX**

Kushina iba caminando por las calles de Konoha cogida de la mano con su hija más joven. Como lo había planeado la noche anterior, se estaba dirigiendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento nº37 con la esperanza de empezar a crear una relación con su hijo. Pero la peliblanca iba mucho menos motivada que el día anterior, la conversación/combate que tuvo con el Kyubi la había sacudido hasta el núcleo.

El zorro los odiaba, eso no era ninguna sorpresa pero lo que si fue una sorpresa fue la razón de dicho odio. Kushina no quería creerlo desde que habló con su hija sobre la conversación que tuvo con Naruto sobre su vida en el bosque pero las acciones del Biju hablaban por si solas. Kyubi, el ser más rencoroso del mundo veía a su hijo como a su hermano pequeño. La mismísima encarnación del odio amaba y se preocupaba por su pequeño torbellino.

Pero lo que había hecho la mayor impresión en la matriarca Namikaze fueron las palabras que permitieron que llegara a esa conclusión.

 _ **Me jure que iba a haceros pagar por cada lagrima que mi cachorro derramo por vosotros y pienso cumplir ese juramento.**_

Naruto había sufrido. Había sufrido porque pensó que no lo amaban. Había sufrido porque pensó que lo habían abandonado porque era alguien desechable.

Solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar, correr hacia su hijo, abrazarlo y decirle una y otra vez cuanto lo sentía y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Por desgracia, no sabia si iba a aceptar sus disculpas, no sabia si iba a aceptarla como su madre. Esa duda la aterraba.

Pero a pesar de ello había llegado a un acuerdo con la situación, iba a aceptar lo que su hijo le lanzara, incluso si le gritaba, incluso si la odiaba, incluso si la golpeaba hasta la muerte, iba a tomar lo que le lanzara.

Porque se lo merecía.

Porque lo amaba.

Había aceptado que hoy las cosas podrían ponerse muy mal si iba a ver a su hijo, pero no importaba, porque si obtenía una reacción de su hijo, eso quería decir que le importaba. Incluso si fuera odio lo que recibía, seria mejor que la indiferencia, porque significaría que era 'algo' para ella.

Eso seria mejor que nada.

Era por eso que, a pesar del miedo que sentía en su corazón y que le decía una y otra vez que diera media vuelta, siguió avanzando hacia el campo asignado al equipo de Kumo. Hoy iba a hablar con su hijo pasase lo que pasase, afrontar por fin las consecuencias de sus acciones hace 15 años.

La peliblanca salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió su mano siendo tirada con fuerza. Kushina miró a su hija que parecía arrastrarla mientras aceleraba el paso.

"Mi-Mito-chan, cálmate, ve más despacio." dijo mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo.

"Pero eres muy lenta, Onii-chan acabara por irse si no nos damos prisa." dijo sin disminuir la velocidad.

Kushina sonrió divertida, su hija había estado muy emocionada desde ayer con la perspectiva de ir a visitar a Naruto. Shio y Menma se habrían apuntado pero había un problema, Menma y Shio tendrían que enfrentarse a Naruto y Kimimaro dentro de un mes. Las cosas podrían ponerse complicadas y incomodas si venían por lo que optaron por quedarse y entrenar todo el día.

Hablando de Shio, esta mañana había ido a visitar a Sai por si necesitaban algún entrenamiento pero no tuvo que preocuparse de nada. El chico la había informado de que iba a entrenar por su cuenta y que le había pedido ayuda a Hayate Gekko, uno de los mejores espadachines del pueblo.

También había ido a ver a su otra alumna, Yakumo, pero por desgracia no estaba en casa. Por no decir que cuando llego a la casa principal del clan, parecía que había tenido una pelea con sus padres y estaban bastante alterados y tristes.

Kushina por supuesto estaba preocupada pero pensó que ese asunto podría esperar hasta más tarde, por ahora tenia que concentrarse en la reunión que iba a ocurrir en breve.

Madre y hija recorrieron durante 20 minutos las calles hasta que poco a poco las casas eran reemplazadas por los arboles. Finalmente, llegaron delante de un gran bosque y delante de este, un panel que indicaba el numero del campo de entrenamiento.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, las dos entraron dentro del bosque y empezaron a caminar. Caminaron durante un buen rato sin preocupaciones hasta que Kushina noto como poco a poco era más difícil ver entre los arboles. Llegado un punto, Kushina se tenso y su puso en guardia, la niebla empezaba ha espesarse por momentos hasta que finalmente, madre y hija no podían distinguir nada a más de 10 metros de distancia.

Mito estaba agarrando preocupada la pierna de su madre mientras Kushina mantenía a su bebe detrás de ella mirando por todas partes en busca de su enemigo. El silencio reino en el bosque hasta que voces empezaron a sonar por todas partes sobresaltando a las dos.

" **Vaya vaya, pero si tenemos visita.** "

" **¿Y que visita, habéis visto esos melones?** "

" **No me importaría tener un poco de acción con ella.** "

Las risas resonaron por todo el claro, las voces siendo claramente masculinas, por un momento la peliblanca se enfureció al pensar que estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de pervertidos.

" **Relájate mujer, solo era broma.** " dijo un desconocido antes de aterrizar en una rama baja, a la vista de Kushina y Mito. El desconocido parecía ser un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo y la barba negra y ojos violeta. Iba vestido con un gi de color negro sin mangas y sandalias de madera, por ultimo tenia en su espalda lo que parecían ser … alas?

Kushina miró con incredulidad al 'ser' que parecía ser una especie de hombre intimidante con alas y la estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida. "¿Qu-quien eres y que haces aquí?" preguntó saliendose de su estupor poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.

El desconocido resoplo. " **Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros, después de todo has intentado entrar en el campo de entrenamiento de nuestro invocador. ¿A que has venido?** " dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Invocador?" murmuro sin entender a que se refería. Hasta que de pronto recordó las palabras de Shio y sobre quien había criado y enseñado las artes shinobi a su hijo. "¿Espera, sois del clan Tengu?" pregunto sorprendida

El Tengu barbudo levantó una ceja mientras que sus compañeros se posaron sobre las ramas cerca de él. Eran recelosos porque la mujer sabia lo que eran. " **¿Así es, ahora puedes decirme a que has venido y como es que sabes lo que somos?** "

Kushina salió de su estupor y intentó contener los nervios. "Mi hija me contó sobre vosotros y mi primer hijo se lo contó a ella. Vosotros lo habéis cuidado hace unos años y venia para ver si …"

" **Espera un momento.** " dijo interrumpiendo a Kushina. La peliblanca se puso extremadamente nerviosa al ver la cara de furia y asco con la que estaba siendo mirada por estos seres. " **¿Tu eres la mujer que abandonó a Naruto?** " pregunto en un tono frio lleno de promesas de dolor.

Kushina retrocedió asustada a la vista de los 7 Tengu mirándola con malas intenciones y preparando sus armas. "Es-esperad, no quiero problemas, solo he venido a ver a mi hijo."

El Tengu barbudo resoplo. " **¿Tu hijo? No me hagas reír, es más hijo mio que tuyo, después de todo mi esposa y yo fuimos quienes lo criaron.** "

Kushina se sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría. Delante de ella, era uno de las 2 personas que les habían robado a su marido y ella el puesto de padres.

La sensación de frialdad no duro, pues fue sustituida por una inmensa rabia abrasadora, fruto de los celos y el resentimiento. La peliblanca miro a Barakiel con furia "Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora déjanos pasar."

Barakiel hizo una mueca enrabiada. " **Como si fuera a permitirte dañar aun más a Naruto, tu familia y este asqueroso pueblo solo le habéis causado dolor.** " dijo mientras formaba una lanza de rayos en su mano derecha.

Kushina convocó su katana que estaba sellada en su muñeca y se puso en posición de combate. "Voy a entrar ahí aunque tenga que mataros a todos."

La tensión estaba en el aire y parecía que se iba a derramar sangre en el bosque. O al menos así fue hasta que una voz inocente saco a todo el mundo de sus ansias de sangre.

"¡Parad!" Todos se giraron de golpe hacia la pequeña rubia detrás de Kushina, que parecía que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

"Mito …" susurró el nombre de su hija, recordando por fin que ella también estaba con ella, un poco más y abría puesto en peligro a su hija por culpa de su odio.

"No luchéis por favor, yo no entiendo lo que esta pasando. Yo no quiero que nadie sufra más por lo de Onii-chan. Yo … yo … (Snif) …. yo solo quiero ver a Onii-chan." declaro entre sollozos antes de echarse a llorar de verdad.

Kushina en el acto soltó su espada y acuño a su hija en su pecho acariciándole el pelo y susurrándole palabras amables mientras la niña lloraba en su pecho. Barakiel y sus compañeros estaban muy incómodos por la situación, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la niña y un poco más y habrían hecho algo de lo que se habrían arrepentido toda su vida. El Tengu barbudo hizo una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba la situación actual, menos aun permitir a esa mujer que había causado tanto dolor ver a su hijo, pero la niña berreando ahí mismo clamando pro su hermano fue demasiado para el corazón blando del hombre temible.

Barakiel suspiro con cansancio. " **Mujer …** " clamó en un tono neutro llamando la atención de Kushina. " **Mira … Naruto no esta aquí en este momento, tenia algunos asuntos pendientes en el pueblo. Si quieres …** " tomó una pausa, esperaba que no iba a arrepentirse de su decisión. " **… puedes esperarlo en el campamento.** " dijo entre dientes, aunque todos pudieron oírle fácilmente.

Kushina abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba que iba a dejarla pasar y tampoco entendía porque había cambiado de opinión pero no iba a quejarse por su cambio de corazón. La madre se apartó de su hija y cogió la cabeza de Mito entre sus manos. "Los has oído cariño, vamos a esperar a tu hermano hasta que regrese. ¿Te parece bien?"

La niña rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su antebrazo. Cogió la mano de su madre y se dejo arrastrar hacia donde suponian que estaba el campamento de su Onii-chan. Mientras pasaban por debajo de las ramas donde estaban los Tengu, la niña miró hacia arriba. "Gracias." dijo en un tono húmedo antes de seguir caminando junto a su madre.

Barakiel suspiro, esa niña era demasiado linda para su propio bien, los niños eran un tesoro para los Tengu. Cualquier miembro de su clan sucumbiría a los encantos de los niños y los mimaría sin cuidado. La pequeña niña fue llorando fue demasiado para el viejo Tengu, no podía negarle lo que quería.

Pero de pronto recordó que su mujer seguía aun en el campamento y se puso blanco de golpe. Los sentimientos del hombre estaban divididos entre el terror absoluto y la excitación, casi podía imaginarse lo que iba a pasar cuando esas dos se encontraran. Rezaba para que Kimimaro, Azazel y Darui que seguían en el campamento no quedaran atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

Podía olerlo en el aire, se avecinaba una pelea de gatas.

 **XxxXxxX**

Jugo se estremeció de golpe, temiendo por la vida de su amigo albino y su sensei sin saber porque. Tuvo la enorme tentación de dar media vuelta solo para comprobar que estaban a salvo pero ignoró esa sensación. Los Tengu estaban montando guardia y sus compañeros de equipo eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza inmediata …

O eso esperaba …

El gigante había querido ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, a pesar de que fue el lugar donde su mejor amigo y señor tuvo una infancia miserable, no podía negar que el pueblo tenia cierto encanto. La brisa del viento, los arboles moviéndose a su son y la fragancia de las flores inundando su nariz, era una absoluta delicia. Jugo apreciaba mucho los dones de la madre tierra al igual que Naruto, ambos estaban entrenando para ser sabios, lo que los hacia más cercanos a la naturaleza.

Iba caminando por el pueblo disfrutando del momento y ignorando de plano a los civiles que lo miraban de forma cautelosa o con sonrisas hambrientas. Las noticias de lo que había pasado en las preliminares ya habían recorrido todo el pueblo de boca en boca. Los civiles estaban divididos entre el miedo ante el gigante que podía transformarse en un monstruo y el éxtasis al pensar que podrían obtener una nueva linea de sangre para el pueblo. Este ultimo sobretodo por el hecho de que Jugo era leal a Naruto y la perspectiva de ayudar al pelinaranja a crear su propio clan para subir el estatus de sus familias estaba presente en la mente de algunos ciudadanos codiciosos. Claro esta, siempre y cuando consiguieran que Naruto volviera al pueblo.

Jugo completamente ajeno a lo que pensaba la gente a su alrededor siguió su camino hasta que paso al lado de un parque repleto de arboles y flores, con varios bancos para sentarse y disfrutar del lugar. Con una sonrisa, el pelinaranja entro dentro de la parcela verde y se dirigió directamente hacia un asiento sobre el cual se sentó antes de suspirar feliz y cerrar los ojos. El gigante se quedo en silencio con una sonrisa contenida disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

O al menos lo hizo, hasta que empezó a oír ruidos curiosos, muy parecidos a sollozos. Abriendo los ojos, Jugo empezó a buscar el origen del ruido, mirando a derecha y izquierda sin encontrar nada, se concentro en el ruido y determino que venia en algún lugar detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta, saltó por encima del asiento de madera y empezó a caminar hacia el origen del ruido. Jugo apartó unos arbustos que estaban en su camino y se quedo sorprendido por lo que vio.

Una chica de pelo marrón estaba llorando delante de un pequeño estanque natural sobre el cual iban saltando varios peces, una enorme mochila a su derecha. Jugo reconoció a la chica por sus vestimentas y decidió acercarse hacia ella.

"¿Yakumo-san. Te encuentras bien?" preguntó.

La chica se sobresalto brevemente antes de girarse, Yakumo tenia los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar.

Jugo tuvo que contener el sonrojo que amenazaba por subirse le a las mejillas, la chica parecía absolutamente adorable a la par que vulnerable. Algo dentro del chico hizo que quisiera cuidarla y protegerla aunque no sabia porque.

"¿Jugo-san, que haces aquí?" preguntó la chica en un tono húmedo sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinaranja.

El chico sacudió la cabeza para despejarse antes de sentarse al lado de la chica ( el que no tenia la mochila). "Fui a dar un paseo por el pueblo y me senté en el parque a unos metros de aquí, te oí llorar y vine a ver si ocurría algo." explico antes de girar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" preguntó.

Yakumo en un primer momento quiso decir que no pero luego lo reconsidero, este chico frente a el había hecho tanto por ella. Jugo la había ayudado a lidiar con Ido, durante el combate que tuvo con él en las preliminares.

(Flashback)

Yakumo se encontraba en un espacio en blanco, sin nada a la vista. Apenas podía recordar lo que había pasado. Estaba luchando contra Jugo, había empezado mal y con una clara desventaja en términos de fuerza pero había sabido poner su agilidad superior a buen uso para poner al Kumo-nin contra las cuerdas. Justo cuando creía que ya lo tenia, el chico había … transformado de alguna manera su brazo y la había golpeado con una fuerza monstruosa. Recordó como le había pedido que se rindiera y luego … nada.

Bueno no era del todo correcto, recordó la rabia, la impotencia que sentía abrumar todo su ser antes de que … antes de que Ido se hiciera con el control.

Yakumo abrió los ojos horrorizada, había vuelto a pasar, había vuelto a perder el control a pesar del sello. El miedo empezó a invadirla mientras pensaba en las repercusiones de este incidente.

Miedo de que sus amigos la odiaban.

Miedo de que la quitaran del programa shinobi.

Miedo de decepcionar a Kushina-sensei.

La chica sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero no tenia tiempo para eso ahora, tenia que encontrar la forma de recuperar el control.

"Te ves preocupada."

Yakumo se giro de golpe y se quedo en shock. Ahí, delante suyo se encontraba su contrincante. En el lugar donde creía que era su mente, se encontraba Jugo mirándola preocupado y … comprensivo.

"¿Qu-que haces aquí? ¿Como has entrado en mi cabeza?" preguntó Yakumo preocupada y conmocionada.

El gigante se encogió de hombros. "Un viejo truco que me enseño Naruto-sama para entrar en el paisaje mental de una persona. No es tan versátil como el de un Yamanaka que puede entrar sin el contacto directo y jugar con la mente del objetivo como le da la gana. La mayor restricción de este método es que solo puedo usarlo si el objetivo tiene una condición similar a la mía … hace tiempo." admitió mientras miraba a lo lejos, recordando su propia condición.

Yakumo se quedo mirando a Jugo confusa. "¿N-no lo entiendo, que quieres dec …?"

" **¿¡TU, QUE HACES AQUI?!** " la voz demoníaca resonó por todo el paisaje en blanco, pero no había nadie a parte de ellos … al menos ,en un principio.

De pronto, en un estallido de oscuridad, una figura demoníaca se dio a conocer llamando la atención de los dos adolescentes. Yakumo miró aterrada al recién llegado(a). "¡Ido!" grito.

" **Cierra la boca, yo me ocupare del intruso y luego lo matare en el exterior.** " proclamó antes de saltar hacia Jugo. Yakumo entro en pánico pensando que iba a matar al Kumo-nin, por mucho que fuera su oponente no deseaba que muriera, no después de haberla salvado con su equipo en el bosque.

Pero por suerte para la chica, no tuvo que preocuparse de nada. En otro estallido oscuro, por encima de los 3, salio disparado como un proyectil, un … demonio, por falta de un termino mejor, que intercepto a Ido, y lo inmovilizo con sus brazos.

" **Ahora tan arrogante verdad capullo, jajajajaja.** " se rio como un desquiciado el demonio más grande.

Yakumo miro conmocionada al ser de ojos rojos y pelo naranja y lo comparó brevemente con el chico cerca de ella. La conclusión na la que llego la sacudió hasta el alma. "Tu … tu también estas poseído por un demonio." dijo entre susurros mientras trataba de procesar esta revelación.

"No exactamente." dijo mientras miraba a su alter ego. "El que esta agarrando a Ido es una parte de mi, podrías llamarlo mi parte más oscura, yo lo llamo Yami." dijo con tranquilidad.

"Esa cosa … eres tu." pregunto aterrada.

"¡ **Oye, mas respeto!** " grito indignado mientras seguía luchando para mantener a Ido en su lugar.

"Así es, es la manifestación de mis pensamientos más oscuros, de mi odio sin filtrar, representa todo mi dolor y malas experiencias. Es una parte de mi que he llegado a aceptar … de la misma forma que deberás hacer." dijo mirando a la chica con seriedad.

"¡Que!" grito sin entender.

"En el pasado, Yami poseía mi cuerpo y se volvía loco matando a diestra y siniestra a cualquier persona que se le cruzara por delante. Todo porque no quería admitir que existía, porque reprimí una parte esencial de lo que me define como persona, de la misma forma que tu has hecho." explico.

"¿Que intentas decirme?" pregunto con voz vacilante.

El gigante señalo a Ido que seguía intentando liberarse de los brazos de Yami. "Lo que intento decir es que Ido, es tu odio, tu dolor, tus malas experiencias, básicamente, es una parte de ti."

"¡NO!" grito negando con la cabeza. "No, no es verdad yo no soy como él, yo no soy así."

" **¡Mentira!** " grito Ido llamando la atención de todos. " **Admítelo, cuando nacimos con un cuerpo débil y nuestro padre nos miro con decepción quisiste darle una paliza, cuando nuestra madre se quejaba constantemente de que eramos débiles y quisiste gritarle por ser una zorra. Cuando nuestro clan nos vio como una molestia y nos miraban con condescendencia, quisiste matar a esos putos bastardos ingratos. No lo niegues, es lo que yo haría, es lo que querías hacer.** " dijo con una mueca en la cara.

Yakumo empezó a derramar lagrimas de dolor y de auto desprecio. Quería negarlo, pero Ido tenia razón, su infancia no fue la mejor, constantemente recriminada por ser débil físicamente, por no poder devolver la gloria al clan que tanto se merece, por ser una decepción. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba cada segundo de esa vida pero intenté pensar que las cosas mejorarían, que sus se darían cuenta del dolor que le hacían con sus palabras.

No fue así.

El mismo tratamiento duro hasta que el incidente de Ido y el incendio sucedieron, hiriendo a varios miembros del clan Kurama en el proceso.

Yakumo rompió el hilo de sus recuerdos cuando sintió la mano de Jugo sobre su hombro. Miró al chico a los ojos y vio algo que le dio ganas de llorar. "Se lo que se siente al negar el dolor, el sufrimiento y la soledad. Viví los primeros años de mi vida con eso y negándome a esos sentimientos porque pensaba que me convertiría en un monstruo. Lo que no supe ver es que me ira y mi odio estaban justificados, que no merecía ser tratado de esa manera y que tenia derecho a defenderme. No podía ver que si hacia eso no seria un monstruo, seria una persona actuando con normalidad." empezó mientras apretaba su agarre sobre le hombro de la chica. "Llegue a aceptar más tarde esa parte de mi, es hora que tu hagas lo mismo."

Yakumo se sintió tanto en el cielo como en el infierno. El la entendía, entendía por lo que había pasado. Si bien sus situaciones fueron radicalmente diferentes, los sentimientos y las experiencias que tuvieron fueron muy similares. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que entendía su dolor.

Pero por otra parte, tendría que aceptar que Ido, 'la persona' que había tratado de herir a sus padres era una parte de ella, una parte que estaba llena de odio, malas intenciones y ganas de matar.

"No se si puedo hacerlo." murmuro aterrada por lo que podría llegar a pasar si lo hacia.

"No tienes porque hacerlo sola." empezó llamando la atención de Yakumo otra vez. "Tienes a personas que se preocupan por ti, personas que te apoyaran si se lo pides. Cuando estuve en tu misma situación, yo también dude, yo también tuve miedo y sin duda fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Pero no estuve solo, tuve a Kimimaro, Karin y Naruto-sama conmigo. Yo no estuve solo y tu tampoco. Ademas, yo también te apoyare, pase lo que pase." dijo con una sonrisa.

Yakumo se quedo mirando al gigante durante un rato en silencio, considerando sus palabras. Cuando tomó su decisión, puso su mejor cara confiada y se dirigió hacia su 'otra mitad' que seguía restringida por la parte oscura de Jugo. Aunque lo curioso era que Ido había dejado de luchar y había estado observando todo la discusión hasta ahora desde hace un buen rato.

Ambos no dijeron nada, la chica solo se quedo mirando a su alter ego por unos instantes, mentalizándose y aceptando poco a poco las palabras que habían sido dichas por el gigante. Yakumo no tenia razón para confiar en el Kumo-nin, como kunoichi debería sospechar de cada maldita palabra que había oído hace unos momentos.

Pero no lo hizo, los ojos de Jugo no mentían, solo le quedaba creer y rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Cuando la chica se sintió confiada se puso en cuclillas y miro a Ido. "Mira … lo siento por negar tu existencia, por hacer como si no hubiera sufrido y tenido malos pensamientos sobre mi vida." la chica tomo aire antes de proseguir. "Voy a tratar de ser mas sincera en el futuro." soltó, sintiéndose muy aliviada al pensar que ya no iba a contener su lengua cuando alguien se metiera con ella.

Ido se quedo mirando a la chica en silencio unos segundos. " **Vas a echarles la bronca a nuestros padres, dioses saben que se lo merecen.** "

Yakumo asintió. "En cuanto pueda, tengo mucha rabia reprimida y tengo que soltarla." dijo fríamente sintiendo poco a poco todas las emociones negativas que había reprimido durante años salir a flote.

" **Los miembros de nuestro clan, mándalos a la puta mierda, que se jodan esos putos vagos de mierda. Si quieren que el clan tenga prestigio que se lo curren de una puta vez.** " preguntó mientras que una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios.

Yakumo asintió de nuevo. "Y darles una puta patada en el culo, si están decepcionados por ello, que se jodan."

" **A nuestros padres no les va a gustar eso.** " declaró, aunque su tono de voz indicaba que no le importaba.

"No me importa, desde pequeña se han preocupado más por la reputación que podría haber aportado al clan que de su propia hija. ¿Si no le importo a los Kurama, porque deberían preocuparme?" declaro oscuramente.

" **¡Por fin te han crecido un par de ovarios, ya era hora!** " exclamó Ido antes de agarrar como pudo el brazo de Yakumo. En cuanto lo hizo, motas de luz negras empezaron a salir de su cuerpo y volar hacia arriba. " **Ahora estaremos enteras, coge al torro por los cuernos y dale una patada en los cojones.** " le dijo a la chica antes de mirar a Jugo. " **¡Hey chico!** " grito sobresaltando al gigante. " **En cuanto salgas de aquí, danos un buen morreo.** " dijo.

La reacción de ambos no se hizo esperar, Jugo se sonrojo un poco mientras que Yakumo estaba roja como un tomate. "¿¡Pero que estas diciendo!?" grito avergonzada.

" **Vamos, sabes que lo quieres.** " dijo Ido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡No es verdad!"

" **Sabes que soy una parte de ti y que te estas engañando a ti misma … otra vez. ¿Tenemos que poseer tu cuerpo para que hagas lo que quieres?** " pregunto en un tono burlón.

"¡Cállate y esfúmate!" grito mientras Ido desparecía por completo.

El paisaje blanco empezó a brillar con fuerza hasta que cegó a los dos genin.

(Falshback Fin)

Yakumo recordó con una sonrisa en los labios la escena, fue oficialmente un punto clave en su vida a partir de ahora, y la razón por la que estaba aquí en este momento.

"No voy a presionarte pero ya te lo dije ayer, si necesitas un hombro sobre el que apoyarte, estoy siempre dispuesto a ayudar." reafirmo el gigante.

Yakumo no dijo nada por unos instantes, pensando en su cabeza como debería explicarle su situación. Al final suspiro, sabiendo que no había manera fácil de hacer las cosas. "Me he ido de casa y renunciado a mi apellido."

Jugo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la información pero no podía decir que no se esperaba algo así. Por lo poco que había conseguido obtener sobre la familia de Yakumo, no eran muy diferentes a los Namikaze en su opinión, se preocupaban más por el poder que por sus propios hijos (o al menos eso pensaba)

"Ya veo." dijo manteniéndose en silencio por unos momentos. "¿Quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió?" La chica negó con la cabeza, no se sentía preparada. "¿Entiendo … tienes un sitio donde quedarte?" Yakumo negó de nuevo. " ¿… Quieres quedarte con mi equipo?"

Yakumo giró la cabeza de golpe hacia Jugo y tardó unos momentos en hablar. "N-no quiero molestar. Tu equipo se opondrá."

Jugo quiso negar la afirmación de la pelimarron pero no podía. Darui y Kimimaro no tendrían problemas, Naruto quizá estuviera un poco reticente al principio porque ella era de Konoha pero se le pasaría si veía que no era mala persona. El Uzumaki no era alguien que juzgaba sin pruebas … siendo Konoha la excepción, pero después de la vida que tuvo aquí era comprensible.

Pero el verdadero problema era que estarían entrenando sin contenerse, mostrando habilidades que tenían que ser mantenidas en secreto hasta el torneo.

Jugo suspiro mientras asentía, sintiéndose culpable por no poder ayudarla. Noto una mano sobre su hombro y miro a la chica de nuevo. "No te preocupes, iré a ver a Kushina-sensei, quizá no le importe alojarme unos días hasta que encuentre algo por mi cuenta." dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

El pelinaranja se quedo en silencio unos momentos más antes de levantarse. "Te acompaño." la chica se quedo mirándolo sorprendida. "No sabemos si tu sensei va a estar de acuerdo … ademas, dije que te apoyaría y ayudaría, dejarte en las calles por la noche iría en contra de mi palabra." explico.

Yakumo se quedo mirándolo unos momentos más hasta que una sonrisa se formo en sus labios junto con un leve sonrojo. "Gracias."

El pelinarnaja se sonrojo un poco, pero aparto la cabeza mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, intentando ocultar sus emociones.

Los dos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la calles de la aldea en silencio. Ambos mirándose de reojo discretamente en cuanto creian que el otro no miraba.

Ambos se sentían extraños.

Ambos no entendían porque se sentían de esa manera.

Lo único que ambos sabían es que se entendían y que se sentían a gusto cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro.

Lo más curioso es que tuvieron que reprimir las ganas de cogerse la mano mientras caminaban hacia su destino.

 **XxxXxxX**

Danzo se quedo en medio de su despacho oculto en su base ROOT. Parecía que su plan había fracaso. Completamente.

Ayer iba a admitir que había salido de la sala del consejo hecho una furia. También iba a admitir que trato todo el asunto y la reunión como si fuera un novato. Habría podido hacerlo mejor, esa lo suficientemente astuto como para hacerlo y tenia varios años en su espalda manipulando y moviéndose en la política. Pero también admitió a si mismo que no era enteramente culpa suya, las palabras de Hiruzen lo habían conmocionado, aunque a quien no.

¿Los Biju, capaces de emociones? ¡Ridículo! La única emoción que eran capaces de sentir era el odio, nada más, era por esa razón que debían ser encerrados, para que no aniquilaran a la humanidad. Seres tan peligrosos como esas bestias no debían vagar por el mundo a su antojo.

Dicho esto, cuando había vuelto a su base, había tenido tiempo para considerar mejor la situación. La idea de secuestrar al Jinchuriki del Kyubi en la aldea era ridículo, las sospechas estarían inmediatamente sobre su amado pueblo-

Era por eso que debía secuestrarlo cuando la atención estuviera desviada a otra aldea.

Danzo sabia que Suna se había aliado con Oto y que planeaban una invasión. ¿Como? Porque había hecho un trato con Orochimaru.

Danzo quería el puesto de Hokage. Orochimaru quería el sharingan y a Hiruzen muerto. Podían negociar.

Danzo había dejado entrar al Sannin en el pueblo a través de sus túneles pasando por alto la barrera de detección. También iba a permitir a sus tropas que entraran en la aldea a través de sus túneles, pero solo sus Oto-nin, no confiaría en Suna, eran un pueblo legitimo al contrario que Orochimaru y podrían venderlo a la mejor oportunidad. Orochimaru no hablaría, sabían demasiado el uno del otro, por no decir que llevaban años haciendo tratos tras la espalda de Konoha.

El plan era simple, pero difícil también, iba a tener que insistir en poner todas las piezas en el mismo lugar para que funcionaran, pero creía que podría hacerlo sin problemas. Danzo iba a cumplir su parte y ademas, no solo sacaba una ventaja si Minato y Hiruzen morían, también tendría carta blanca para secuestrar, no a uno, sino dos Jinchuriki en medio de la confusión. Cuando Gaara y Naruto estuvieran sumamente debilitados, sus ROOT iban a caer sobre ellos. El Sannin no había tenido problemas con esto, no tenia ningún apego por Suna, no eran más que marionetas útiles para obtener su venganza.

Danzo ya había obtenido un informe sobre las habilidades del Jinchuriki del Ichibi gracias a Orochimaru, pero le faltaba el Kyubi. Era por eso que había mandado a sus ROOT a por él. Danzo sabia que iban a fallar, generalmente sus soldados se preparaban a la perfección para cada misión y para ello siempre requerían de información, justo lo que Danzo necesitaba del Uzumaki. Por ello, había mandado a sus ROOT con un objetivo.

Morir.

Cualquiera podría pensar que estaba loco, los muertos no traen información de vuelta y no tenia efectivos suficientes como para mandarlos a espiar los combates. Pero tenia una carta de triunfo para solucionar el problema.

10 cartas para ser exactos y otra de repuestos para casos de extrema urgencia.

10 Sharingan y el ojo de Shisui como ultimo recurso para usar una técnica en concreto a cambio de un sharingan por cada uso.

Izanagi.

La antítesis del Genjutsu, permitía convertir una ilusión en realidad.

Danzo sabia gracias a sus sellos donde estaban cada uno de sus operativos y si estaban vivos, por ello, no fue muy difícil sacrificar un ojo para traer sus cadáveres aquí y usar otro para devolverlos a la vida.

Una verdadera belleza de técnica.

Fue una pena que necesitara sentir o tener contacto visual con el objetivo o el propósito en mente para usar la técnica. Podría haber traído de vuelta el Jinchuriki hace años. También, algunos podrían decir que sus métodos son totalmente carentes de moral, pero no le importaba, eran necesarios. Podría haber informado a sus hombres que iban ahí con el fin de morir, lo habrían hecho, pero los resultados no habrían sido tan buenos como los deseados. Podía haber quitado los sentimientos a sus hombres, pero no el instinto, y el instinto de supervivencia, sobretodo si uno iba a morir por simple capricho, podía interferir en los parámetros de la misión.

No era como si le importara asegurar el bien estar de sus hombres, eran herramientas, ni más, ni menos.

Pero su plan no había funcionado como había previsto, su equipo había sido interceptado y tomado por sorpresa. Los ROOT que había enviado habían sido vencidos por humanos con alas y luego torturados para sacarles información.

Si no fuera porque Fuu y Torune, dos de sus mejores ROOT habían confirmado la información, habría pensado que se habían vuelto locos.

Tenia mucho en lo que pensar y planificar, debía averiguar que eran esos seres y como estaban relacionados con el Jinchuriki si quería que sus planes salieran bien. Por suerte, aun tenia 1 mes para pensar sobre el asunto. Por ahora, debía pensaren alguna forma de reemplazar esos 2 sharingan que había perdido.

No iba a atacar sin a más a un miembro del clan Uchiha, eran muy vigilados por obvias razones, iba a tener que esperar el momento adecuado para adquirir un conjunto si es que algún Uchiha moría en los próximos meses.

Pero por ahora, iba a intensificar el entrenamiento de sus ROOT y sus reclutas, después de todo no iba a aceptar el fracaso de sus hombres. Los ROOT eran herramientas perfectas y no fallaban. Nunca.

XENDX

Hey, espero que os haya gustado, he tenido que cortar el capitulo por la mitad, también quería incluir la reunión con los Hyuga, el incidente Hayate y el encuentro entre Shuri y Kushina, pero tendréis que esperaros al próximo capitulo.

Dicho esto, la razon por la que escribo esto es porque voy a empezar un nuevo fic.

¡SI, ya lo sé! Dije en un principio cuando empece a escribir que no iba a tener más de 2 historia empezadas. Pero por favor entendedme, tengo un sin fin de fics y cross overs que quiero escribir:

Naruto X Bleach

Naruto X Fairy Tail

Naruto X Percy Jackson

Naruto X One Piece

Haryy Potter X Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Si por mi fuera, los escribiría todos, pero por desgracia, entre la facultad, mis estudios para sacarme el B2 en ingles y luchando por tener un mínimo de vida social, me impiden consagrarme completamente a todos mis proyectos.

Pero aun así hace poco volví a empezar a leerme mi novela ligera favorita (ademas de la de Highschool DxD, tranqui que no me olvido), y las ideas locas empezaron a venir. Por no decir que leí hace poco un fic sobre mi novela ligera favorita que me dejo flipando y me encantó el contexto y algunas ideas.

La novela se llama Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, no voy a deciros de que es (para algo tenéis Internet), solo voy a deciros que es la puta polla en vinagre y que la recomiendo encarecidamente, la novela, el manga o el anime.

La razón por la que os digo esto es porque pienso hacer un Cross Over entre Mahouka y Naruto. Sera un fic bastante peculiar (sobretodo porque voy a añadir algunas cosas de otro anime que iréis descubriendo sobre la marcha) por lo que puede que no le guste a todo el mundo. Por ello :

-para los que esperabais que el próximo capitulo fuera de DxD o Harry Potter, lo siento.

-Para los que os acabara gustando mi nuevo proyecto, lo siento también, voy a seguir centrándome en Naruto y Harry Potter, con DxD detrás, solo voy a escribir para este fic puntualmente.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo y espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey gente, se que he tardado más de la cuenta en escribir el próximo capitulo pero tenia varios asuntos pendientes (estoy por cambiarme de carrera y no tengo ni puta idea de lo quiero estudiar (T_T) ) pero en fin, aquí os traigo el capitulo siguiente, he tenido que hacerlo más corto por que no me quedaba bien demasiado largo pero en fin, espero que os guste. El final del próximo capitulo marcara un salto de tiempo hasta el dia antes de la final. Tengo planes para el capitulo 25 que creo que os van a gustar.

Para los que no lo sepáis, he tenido que dejar de lado mi proyecto **Naruto x Mahouka koukou no Retoussei** hasta que me los haya leido mejor y entienda bien los puntos más sensibles de la magia. En su lugar he hecho un cross over entre **Naruto y Percy Jackson**. Aviso, Naruto es bastante OP pero me centrare también en los personajes de la trama **Percy Jackson** añadiendo un toque personal. Espero que os guste y que le echéis un ojo.

Para hasta entonces, review :

angelmoronix4 : lo siento, no tenia intención de hacer un gran combate entre las dos mujeres. Mi atención se centra más en Naruto y sus acciones.

karyu18 : gracias, tus palabras calientan mi corazón :D

No voy a contestar muchos review porque tengo prisa y quiero publicar esto ya. Disfrutad.

* * *

 **Capitulo 23 : Una Reunión, Encuentro formal y no hay quien entienda a las Mujeres**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto iba caminando hacia el distrito de clanes con un destino claro, el compuesto del Clan Hyuga.

La verdad es que su visita al Clan noble había sido totalmente improvisado debido al azar y a sus acciones impulsivas. El pelirrojo había hecho múltiples planes antes de venir al pueblo para poder actuar en consecuencia, pero los Hyuga solo habían entrado superficialmente en el esquema.

Habían pensado que los Hyuga estarían, o bien recelosos de su presencia y por eso no se acercarían a ellos, o bien tendrían una actitud completamente hostil.

Al final, el primer Hyuga con el que se encontró resultó odiarle hasta la saciedad. Según lo planeado, Naruto debería haberlo ignorado por completo y seguido por su camino, por desgracia el 'Destino' había decidido ponerlo en su camino durante las preliminares. Lo que era peor, la razón misma por la que el equipo podría tener problemas con los Hyuga había tenido un hijo, un hijo que tuvo que enfrentar para poder entrar en la 3era prueba.

Naruto suspiró. " _Más de doscientos posibles Hyuga con los que podría haber tenido problemas y tuve que encontrarlos con el hijo Hizashi Hyuga._ " pensó con fastidio.

Teniendo en cuenta que la situación de Naruto no había sido planeado, tuvo que improvisar. Aunque no mucho tampoco, el objetivo era llegar a la fase del torneo aunque fuera pateandole el culo a un Hyuga a pesar de las ordenes.

El problema es que dicho Hyuga era el hijo de un hombre que había muerto por culpa de una injusticia (perpetrada por unos concejales civiles cuyas cabezas están ahora mismo selladas en un pergamino) y que por lo visto tenia un sello en la frente que lo había reducido en prácticamente un esclavo.

Las injusticias, los sellos y el dolor emocional eran 3 cosas que le tocaban la fibra sensible al pelirrojo.

Por culpa de eso y la mentalidad del chico (que era tozudo como una mula con sus tonterías sobre el destino) se sintió obligado a demostrarle que se equivocaba. ¿Como? Quitandole de su frente un sello que, se enterró esta misma mañana, en teoría, era imposible de quitar.

.Madre.

Por sino fuera poco, después de su momento emocional al final de las preliminares, Kimimaro había venido a pedirle un favor. Al principió no había tenido ningún problema con eso, haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos, aun más por el albino que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

¡¿Pero enserio, porque coño tenia que pedirle que usara el sello Yang?! ¡¿Encima para curar a un Shinobi de Konoha ?! Ahora uno de sus mayores secretos había sido descubierto, uno que a lo sumo habría preferido mantener hasta el torneo (Aunque dudaba que Menma lo forzaría a usar cualquiera de sus sellos).

Siendo totalmente honestos Naruto no odiaba a Lee o Neji, pero se sentía resentido en general por cualquier cosa o persona que fuera de este pueblo. Sabia que debía dejar su odio de lado, aun más teniendo en cuenta las expectativas que tenia Hagoromo Otsutsuki sobre lo que podría llegar a lograr. Pero el caso era que no podía, no podía olvidar lo que le hicieron y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Durante su entrenamiento con Sojobo, había tenido que adentrarse en lo más profundo de su alma y encararse con su lado oscuro. El pelirrojo había tardado meses pero había conseguido llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo.

En lo referente a Konoha era simple, sino le molestaban el no los molestaría (eso no significa que no pudiera humillarlos un poco).

En lo refrente a sus padres sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro, no sabia porque lo habían abandonado. Una parte de el temía que la razón fuera su falta de poder, el hecho de que en un principio pensaran que no tenia valor por no ser un Jinchuriki. Las emociones del pelirrojo se habían alterado mucho ayer mismo debido a este miedo pero después de una noche en brazos de su madre, había conseguido calmarse lo suficiente como para pensar las cosas con más calma.

Primero debería reunirse con los Namikaze y después sacaría conclusiones.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba que pasaría si su madre y la matriarca Namikaze se encontraran.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Puta, tu eres la que me ha robado a mi hijo!" grito Kushina mientras propinaba un tajo sobre la mujer Tengu.

Shuri paro el golpe con la cadena de su kusarigama"¡¿Robado?! ¡Tu y el bastardo de tu marido fuisteis los que lo abandonasteis perra asquerosa!" grito mientras le daba una patada a su oponente.

Kushina levantó su pierna derecha y paró el golpe antes de dar un saltó hacia atrás. "¡Nosotros no lo abandonamos, lo dejamos al cuidado del pueblo maldita zorra!" grito antes de levantar la espada y parar la guadaña de Shuri.

"Y mira lo que le hicieron, vives en un pueblo de mal-tratadores y ni siquiera te importa lameculos!" grito intentando atravesar la cabeza de la mujer.

La peliblanca se apartó forzando rompiendo la guardia de Shuri y hizo un tajo vertical que la mujer Tengu esquivó saltando hacia atrás. "¡Mira quien habla, una mujer enseñando la mitad de sus tetas mientras que esta casada con un hombre que parece un Yakuza, tu no eres mejor ramera!"

"¡Porque iba a esconder mis pechos, a Naruto le encantaba dormir acurrucado sobre ellos cuando era mas pequeño, patética mojigata!" dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Kushina se puso roja de ira. "¡Burra!"

"¡Tonta!"

"¡Lagarta!"

"¡Crédula!"

"¡Pajarraca!"

"¡Nabo!"

"¡OH! ¡ESTAS MUERTA!"

Lejos de la zona cero donde se desenvolvía el conflicto, tras un muro de tierra se encontraban Darui y Azazel acurrucados rezando al Rikudou no vinieran hacia aquí.

"Como coño las cosas han acabado así." preguntó Azazel. La pelea había sido tan repentina que un poco más y se quedan atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

Darui lo miro con los ojos como platos. "No estoy seguro, pero creo que todo comenzó cuando Shuri-dono se presentó como la madre de Naruto. Luego todo se fue a la mierda."

"¡¿Por cierto, tu chico tiene los cojones bañados en diamantes o esta simplemente loco?!" preguntó el Tengu conmocionado mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de la pared.

Cerca del ojo del huracán se encontraba Kimimaro mirando la lucha de cerca con Mito en brazos que se veía bastante preocupada por toda la situación. La pequeña rubia miro al albino. "¿No deberíamos pararlos?" la niña había parado antes una pelea entre su madre y ese hombre muy grande solo para que ahora se estuviera peleando con la esposa de dicho hombre. Mito se hubiera deprimido mucho sino fuera porque tenia la sensación de que esta pelea era diferente. Era más … personal, de mujer a mujer pero no acababa de entender el porque.

El albino que no apartó la mirada de la batalla le contesto. "Mejor dejarlas, parece que tienen un asunto pendiente y es mejor no intervenir." " _Ademas, si Mito-san acaba herida no solo Kushina-dono me rajara en canal, Naruto-sama me va a destripar._ " pensó para sus adentros.

Ambos siguieron observando la batalla mientras los dos hombres adultos miraban a Kimimaro con un nuevo respeto por pararse tan cerca de una pelea de gatas sin inmutarse.

 **XxxXxxX**

Por alguna extraña razón, Naruto tuvo la increíble urgencia de dar media vuelta y salvarle la vida a Kimimaro y a Mito … " _Que raro…_ " pensó pero al final decidió ignorar sus impulsos y siguió caminando hacia el hogar del Clan Hyuga.

Teniendo en cuenta que el Clan del ojo blanco era reconocido como un Clan Noble, se esperaba presentarse frente a ellos en un atuendo arreglado y formal. Por desgracia Naruto nunca le habían gustado las formalidades, a lo sumo se obligaba a si mismo a ser respetuoso solo si era realmente necesario y solo si era para ahorrase problemas políticos. Por mucho que quisiera ser sincero con sus sentimientos y mandar a la mierda al Hokage antes de pararse a escucharlo, no podía hacerlo o traería problemas a Kumo. Lo mismo podía decirse de los Hyuga, iba a ser respetuoso pero no iba a arreglar su vestimenta solo para una reunión, por ello, seguía vestido con sus pantalones holgados, sus sandalias shinobi y chaqueta de manga larga negra con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda.

Después de varios minutos el pelirrojo llegó a su destino.

Pudo divisar los altos muros de la propiedad que separaban la calle de los terrenos Hyuga y los techos de algunas casas por encima de los muros. La única entrada visible era una puerta doble de madera enganchada a dos columnas circulares echas del mismo material que sostenían un techo con tejas de color negro.

El Uzumaki se acercó a los 2 guardias montando guardia en la puerta, ambos iban vestidos con yukatas de color negro y llevaban una cinta blanca tapando sus frentes. No hacia falta ser un genio para adivinar a que rama pertenecían los 2.

Ambos guardias estrecharon los ojos y miraron a Naruto con rencor, o más bien, el símbolo de su hitai-ate. "¡Alto, identifícate y declara tus motivos!"

Naruto se paro a unos 5 metros de los guardias. "Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, vuestro líder de Clan, Hiashi Hyuga, me ha citado para una reunión." declaro con calma.

Ambos se miraron por un instante antes de volver a hablar. "Espera un momento." dijo uno de ellos antes de entrar dentro del complejo mientras el otro se quedo en la puerta sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Naruto espero ahí de pie durante unos 10 minutos hasta que el guardia volvió acompañado de cierto genin que reconoció de inmediato.

El guardia que se había ido volvió a ocupar su lugar mientras Neji Hyuga se acercó. "Naruto-sama, gracias por venir. Voy a ser su escolta." dijo antes de inclinarse.

Naruto devolvió el saludo. "Gracias Neji-san." dijo antes de seguir al chico mientras entraban en los terrenos. Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la mirada de incredulidad que tenían los dos guardias.

Ambos sabían del odio de Neji hacia Kumo, sabían que si era necesario se inclinaría y respetaría el protocolo. Pero ninguno de los dos reconoció un solo rastro de odio en el tono de Neji mientras hablaba con Naruto. Eso los dejo pasmados casi sin poder creérselo.

¿Que coño había pasado entre esos dos?

Mientras Neji guiaba al pelirrojo hacia el lugar de la reunión, Naruto observó las casas por los alrededores.

Pudo observar una clara diferencia, era como si hubiera dos zonas. Una cerca de la puerta y la otra más alejada de esta separadas por un rio. La zona cerca de la puerta estaba compuesta por casas, bien cuidadas y elegantes, pero bastante pequeñas mientras que el lugar al que se dirigían estaba compuesta por enormes casas que mostraban que los propietarios tenían una gran riqueza.

Naruto también pudo observar que los Hyuga que vivían por aquí llevaban casi todos, a excepción de los niños más pequeños, un vendaje o un hitai-ate tapando sus frentes. Pero cuando cruzó el puente que separaba las dos zonas, los Hyuga tenían sus frentes descubiertas, aunque el numero de personas que podía ver había disminuido.

MUCHO.

Apena personas.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Neji durante el combate y lo que sabia sobre el Clan. " _Mierda, la diferencia entre las dos ramas es casi de 30, quizá 40 a 1._ " A pesar de sus pensamientos, el Uzumaki no dijo nada y siguió en silencio a su guía.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a la casa más grande de todo el compuesto que Naruto supuso era la residencia del líder del Clan. Neji lo guió por la puerta principal de la mansión y a través de los pasillos. La decoración era exquisita, lleno de cuadros, jarros que parecían carros y varias pinturas mostrando la riqueza del propietario.

Finalmente, Neji se paró frente a una puerta corrediza y la abrió antes inclinarse hacia dentro. "Hiashi-sama, lo he traído."

"Déjale pasar." dijo Hiashi. Naruto se adelantó y entró en la habitación y pudo ver a 3 personas dentro.

Había una mesa baja rectangular con 6 cojines alrededor de ella, el lado más corto estaba justo delante de el y el más largo por los lados.

A la otra punta de la mesa se encontraba Hiashi Hyuga, vestido con un yukata blanco y un haori de color verde oscuro por encima.

A la derecha del líder se encontraba Hinata, vestida con un Kimono de color lavanda. La chica se veía bastante nerviosa mirando sus rodillas y visiblemente sonrojada.

Del mismo lado de la mesa junto a su hermana, se encontraba otra chica, de unos 9 años quizás, vestida con un kimono amarillo. Mientras el pelo de Hinata era negro azulado, el de esta chica era clavado al de Hiashi, de color marrón oscuro. Estaba mirando a Naruto con una cara estoica … y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

Quizá el pelirrojo debería cerrar su chaqueta para ocultar su pecho y abdominales que parecían atraer a las chicas. Por desgracia, el pelirrojo ni se le paso por la cabeza la idea.

"Bienvenido Naruto-sama y gracias por venir." dijo Hiashi mientras se inclinaba levemente mientras permanecía sentado.

Naruto se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Neji ayer y supuso que Hiashi lo estaba recosiendo también como el líder del Clan Uzumaki en Kumo. Devolvió el mismo gesto cortés antes de contestar. "No es nada, gracias por invitarme Hiashi-sama." y luego se sentó frente al líder.

Vio de reojo a Neji pasar por su lado después de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia el patriarca Hyuga. Luego se sentó a sobre el cojín a la izquierda de Hiashi.

Vio a Hiashi hacer un gesto con una mano y Naruto sintió el chakra recorrer las paredes rápidamente antes de apagarse.

" _Sellos … de intimidad lo más seguro o quizá de barrera._ " pensó mientras se ponía en guardia. Había conjeturado 2 posibles motivos para traerlo aquí. El primero para negociar algún acuerdo para que no usar su sello Yin para liberar a otro miembro de la rama. El segundo para ser asesinado y montar toda las escena para incriminar a Kumo. Teniendo en cuenta el ultimo incidente, podrían salirse con la suya. Kumo había perdido mucha credibilidad por culpa de eso y habían tardado una década entera en recuperar su reputación pero el recuerdo de ese incidente aun perseguía al pueblo.

Por extraño que parezca, Hiashi abrió la conversación de una forma que el pelirrojo no se esperaba. "Un atuendo muy interesante teniendo en cuenta que esta es una reunión formal."

Naruto se sorprendió pero supo disimularlo. "Puede ser cierto pero es más practica que un yukata que puede restringir mis movimientos."

Hiashi levanto una ceja. "¿Practica? ¿Acaso temes que podría intentar algo contra ti?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que la ultima vez que tuvisteis un miembro de mi aldea en vuestro compuesto, fue para secuestrar a su hija aquí presente y que encima ese incidente llevó a la muerte de su hermano, mis temores y sospechas no son inmerecidas. Luego esta mi combate con Neji-san y las consecuencias que tuvo nuestro enfrentamiento también son motivo para que el Clan Hyuga quiera mi muerte. Sin olvidar el hecho de que acaba de activar unos sellos en la pared que bien podrían significar que nadie fuera de aquí nos puede oír o que yo no pueda salir de aquí." dijo el pelirrojo en un tono neutro y sin cambiar su cara formal.

Naruto y Hiashi se miraron a los ojos con una cara tranquila sin decir palabra mientras que a su alrededor, Neji se veía bastante ansioso y Hinata y su hermana se veían bastante perdidas y nerviosas por el ambiente incomodo.

Después de unos momentos, el patriarca Hyuga tomó la palabra. "En realidad son sellos de silencio, debo alabar sus capacidades de detección por haberse dado cuenta. Sin embargo, no tengo intenciones hostiles hacia usted, ni por lo sucedido con mi hija, mi hermano, o incluso mi sobrino. Tan solo quiero hablar y, si es posible, negociar un acuerdo para … repetir lo que hizo con mi sobrino con el resto de mi familia." Naruto y Neji abrieron los ojos en shock mientras las chicas miraban a todos sin entender de que estaban hablando. "Dicho esto, creo que nos hemos olvidado de las formalidades. Mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga, líder del Clan Hyuga, a mi derecha están mis hijas, Hinata Hyuga, la heredera del Clan Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, mi hija más joven. Ya conoce a mi sobrino Neji Hyuga." siguió.

Hinata y Hanabi salieron de su desconcierto mientras Neji se recuperaba de su sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. El varón se inclinó en señal de saludo mientras las chicas dijeron al unisono con una inclinación. "Es un placer conocerle/Es un placer conocerle."

Naruto también se recuperó rápidamente y se inclino. "Un placer."

Hiashi asintió y miró a su sobrino. "Bien, Neji, creo que seria conveniente que les mostraras a mis hijas de que estaba hablando."

La sonrisa de Neji creció y se quito su hitai-ate. Cuando Hinata y Hanabi vieron la frente completamente limpia de su primo, Hinata se tapo la boca, ahogando un grito sorprendido mientras Hanabi se quedo con la mandíbula tocando el suelo.

"El sello …" dijo con un tono tenue la mayor.

"C-c-como puede …" tartamudeo Hanabi incrédula.

"Durante nuestro combate, Naruto-sama saco unas … colas desde su espalda y no encerró dentro de un capullo donde me quitó el sello." el Hyuga se estremeció. "Aunque estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho, no es algo que quiero repetir."

Hanabi no comprendió lo que quería decir pero Hinata si, aunque solo asintió en señal de entendimiento.

Naruto hizo una mueca. "Lo siento, no pretendía que doliera tanto pero casi no podía ver y hice algunos deslices."

Ahora fue Hiashi el que se sorprendió. "¿Me esta diciendo que le quitó un sello tan complicado sin poder ver nada?" como se suponía que podía deshacerse de un sello sin poder siquiera discernir la matriz.

Naruto le mostró su mejor sonrisa astuta. "Tengo mis caminos."

A pesar de que no iba a obtener nada más, Hiashi no se molestó por ello y dejó caer el tema. "Entiendo, en ese caso no voy a pedir nada al respecto. Sin embargo, me gustaría contratar sus servicios para eliminar el sello del pájaro enjaulado de los miembros de la rama secundaria." pregunto.

Por extraño que pareciera, a Naruto le pareció sentir una pizca de ansiedad en su voz. "¿Puedo preguntar antes porque? Como líder del clan, no debería ser capaz de eliminar el sello o de contratar a un Fuinmaster para hacerlo? Estoy seguro que al Hokage no le importaría ofrecerse para el trabajo."

La boca del patriarca hizo una mueca de desagrado casi imperceptible. "Ya lo he intentado pero no ha servido de nada. Una vez intenté traer a Minato uno de los miembros de la rama secundaria para que inspeccionara el sello pero por desgracia, al momento en el que intentó descomprimir la matriz, el sello se activo y lo mató. Minato ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de inspeccionarlo." dijo mientras recordaba ese día hace tantos años.

Había sido nombrado recientemente como líder del clan cuando su padre se retiro y trajo uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza con él. Hoy en día sigue lamentándose de su muerte y recriminándose el no haber considerado la posibilidad de que algo así pudiera pasar.

"En cuando al porque, es porque desprecio ese sello. Intenté desde joven hacer cambiar de parecer a los miembros de la rama principal pero fue en vano. Solo una pequeña parte están de acuerdo conmigo pero no dicen nada por temor a ser marcados. La única que conoce la matriz y como ponerla es Tsuki Hyuga pero es una tradicional que esta completamente de acuerdo con estos métodos bárbaros." explicó.

Naruto levantó una ceja. "Pensé que como líder del clan, usted es el que manda." declaro/preguntó.

Hiashi negó con la cabeza. "Por desgracia no, solo soy la cara publica del Clan y si bien tengo cierto poder, solo tomo la mitad de las decisiones, la otra mitad la toman el consejo de ancianos del Clan."

Naruto se froto las sienes con fuerza sintiendo un dolor de cabeza inmenso. Porque coño las cosas no pueden ser más simples, en Kumo, si bien también tienen un consejo, solo están ahí para aconsejar. El que toma las decisiones es el Raikage. Claro que hay limites, el Raikage no puede ordenar impunemente que alguien haga algo sin más. "Porque coño las cosas tienen que ser tan jodidas en este pueblo." murmuró entre dientes el pelirrojo.

Los 3 adolescentes Hyuga se pusieron nerviosos por un momento pensando que su tío se lo tomaría mal. Para su sorpresa Hiashi suspiro mientras asentía. "Si, por desgracia siempre hemos tenido problemas con los consejos. Siempre tienen que haber alguien tocando las narices." dijo conmocionando a sus hijas y su sobrino. Para el líder del Clan Hyuga, hablar de semejante forma era impensable.

Naruto recuperó su seriedad. "Supongo que si los de tu consejo se enterraran de lo que puedo hacer intentarían eliminarme o incluso empezarían a matar miembros de la rama secundaria como advertencia si se les ocurre acercarse a mi."

"Así es, es por eso que he pensado en otra alternativa. Los que han calificado para las finales de los exámenes Chunin tienen un mes libre para entrenar. Durante este mes voy a enviar a distintos miembros de la rama que voy a seleccionar previamente a varios puntos de encuentro en el cual usted podría quitarles el sello. Si envió a dos personas cada vez durante los restantes 29 días que quedan hasta las finales, tendré a 58 personas libres del sello. 58 personas que podrán dividirse en 2 grupos, el primero que atacara y neutralizara a todos los miembros de la rama principal mientras que el otro reúne al resto del Clan discretamente en el edificio principal donde usted los estará esperando para quitarles el sello." explicó.

Naruto no lo demostró pero estaba muy sorprendido, estaba claro que el hombre había pensado mucho en la operación. Teniendo en cuenta que solo había pasado un día desde que se había dado cuenta de que podía eliminar el pájaro enjaulado, supuso que tenia un plan similar preparado para cuando se diera la oportunidad y que solo lo adaptó a esta situación.

Neji Hinata y Hanabi apenas podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.

Neji siempre había pensado que su tío era como los demás miembros de la Rama Principal, que solo veían a la Rama Secundaria como esclavos. Pero aquí tenia la prueba, una vez más, de que se equivocaba. Hiashi se preocupaba por todo el Clan sin excepción y estaba arriesgando mucho para poner fin a esta tradición degradante. Si algo de esto saliera a la luz antes de tiempo, el tío de Neji podría acabar pagandolo con su posición siendo revocada, o peor aun, con la muerte.

Hinata y Hanabi por otra parte siempre habían sabido de la opinión de su padre respecto al sello y lo habían visto frustrado en muchas ocasiones mientras tenia que ver como la Rama Secundaria era denigrada por la Principal. Había pensado en muchas ocasiones en alguna solución que no acabara en una guerra interna pero nunca había llegado a una solución … hasta ahora.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Hiashi unos momentos en silencio. "Se da cuenta que con la falta de un sello, sus parientes van a estar bajo amenaza de secuestro más que nunca?"

El patriarca asintió. "Lo sé, es por eso que hace tiempo pedí que prepararan en sello alternativo, uno que todos los miembros del Clan Hyuga llevaríamos. Uno que no se pusiera en la frente, marcando a mi familia como si fueran esclavos o ganado."

Naruto se puso a pensar por un momento antes de preguntar. "¿Porque debería hacerlo? Odio a este pueblo y su gente, si bien no voy a buscar vuestra destrucción de forma activa, no tengo ninguna razón para ayudaros." declaró fríamente.

Hinata y Hanabi se estremecieron por el tono de voz del pelirrojo mientras que Neji hizo una mueca a sabiendas de sus razones para pensar así.

Hiashi cerró los ojos mientras hacia una mueca de arrepentimiento. "Sé que solo ha conocido dolor entre los muros de Konoha y ni yo ni casi nadie hizo nada para ayudarle. No tengo derecho a pedirle que me ayude, ni merezco su ayuda." dijo antes de abrir sus ojos suplicantes. "Pero usted sabe mejor que nadie lo que es llevar una marca que le define como una 'cosa'. Sabe lo que es sufrir por culpa de otros. No soy un líder del Clan buscando reforzar su poder, soy un simple hombre queriendo volver a unir a su familia. Por eso, se lo suplico …" inclino la cabeza tan abajó que casi estaba tocando la mesa. " … ayúdeme."

Naruto miró incrédulo al Hyuga, para un líder de Clan, mostrar semejante debilidad y sumisión era algo nunca antes visto. Los demás también pensaban lo mismo pero no se atrevían a hablar, simplemente se quedaron mirando a con la misma incredulidad que Naruto.

El Uzumaki se quedo unos minutos pensando y sopesando sus opciones. Podría negarse y estaría en su derecho pero …

El pelirrojo suspiro. "Lo que hice con Neji fue solo para demostrarle que cualquier cosa era posible si encontrabas una forma o ayuda para hacerlo … sin embargo, supongo que no puedo negarme … Mierda, realmente has sabido tocarme la fibra sensible." se quejo al final haciendo una mueca de fastidio y ignorando por completo el protocolo y la educación.

Los Hyuga lo miraron con esperanza. "¿Eso significa que …?"

"¡Si,si! Acepto, maldita sea. Al menos tendré la satisfacción de acojonar a todo el consejo de este pueblo. Ademas, me gustaría ver la cara de Namikaze cuando se dé cuenta de que lo he superado en Fuinjutsu." dijo al final con una sonrisa astuta. Pero volvió a ponerse serio rápidamente. "¿Bien, como vamos ha hacer esto?"

 **XxxXxxX**

"Gracias Naruto-sama, nada de esto seria posible sin ti." dijo Neji con una sonrisa mientras acompañaba a Naruto a la salida. Las dos estaban caminando lado a lado.

El pelirrojo suspiro. "En serio, deja caer el 'sama', odio las formalidades." dijo con fastidio.

El Hyuga soltó una risita. "Debo darle el debido respeto a un líder de Clan pero sobretodo a una persona que ha hecho tanto por mi."

Naruto giro la cabeza para mirar a Neji. "Lo único que hice fue abrirte los ojos a patadas, no es para tanto."

Neji giro la cabeza a su turno. "Para mi si. Gracias a ti tengo la posibilidad de conectar con una familia que se preocupa por mi y ni siquiera lo veía. Pensaba que estaba solo en este mundo hasta ayer y por eso siempre te estaré agradecido."

Levantando una ceja, volvió a tomar la palabra. "¿Quieres agradecérmelo? Deja caer el 'sama', el 'san', el 'dono' y por el amor de Rikudou, ni siquiera trates el 'kun'."

Neji estrechó los ojos y su sonrisa se volvió taimada. "Eso significa que hablaríamos como amigos. ¿Acaso quieres que seamos amigos?"

Naruto estrechó los ojos y iba a soltarle un comentario mordaz … pero nada se le vino a la mente, aun menos cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia razón. Volvió a cerrar la boca y suspiro. " … Supongo que no estaría mal … a pesar de vivir en este pueblo." dijo al final con rencor.

Neji hizo una mueca pero no comentó nada, era muy consciente de la situación de Naruto gracias a Hiashi. Lo que sabia el publico sobre el tratamiento de Naruto era solo una versión diluida de la verdad.

La verdad era mucho peor, mucho más dolorosa.

Neji dudaba de que las cicatrices podrían cerrarse por completo pero creía que el hecho de que el pelirrojo no quisiera destruir el pueblo ya era un milagro de por si.

Puesto que aun quedaba un buen trecho hasta la salida y Naruto vio que había sacado un tema bastante incomodo, decidió cambiar de tema. "Por cierto, porque demonios Hinata-san se sonrojaba todo el rato. He visto a mujeres mirarme de forma lujuriosa pero la forma en la que me miraba era … extraña."

Neji sonrió. "Hinata-sama ha estado enamorada de tu hermano desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Tu cara se parece bastante a la de él."

El pelirrojo lo miró incrédulo. "¿Me estas diciendo que se imaginaba a Menma mientras me miraba?"

Neji se encogió de hombros. "La mente femenina es un misterio para nosotros los hombres." dijo en un tono lleno de sabiduría.

 **XxxXxxX**

" **Lo siento, siento haberte arrebatado a tu hijo pero que más podía hacer. Cuando llego parecía tan vulnerable, tan falto de cariño …** " dijo Shuri en un tono lleno de pesar.

Kushina por otra parte tenia lagrimas en los ojos. "Nunca debí haberlo dejado aquí, fui una estúpida."

" **¿Porque lo hiciste? Apenas acababa de nacer.** " dijo la mujer Tengu en un tono curioso.

"Cuando el Kyubi ataco yo estaba incapacitada y cuando desperté y me enteré de que Minato había dejado a Naruto en el pueblo quise ir a por él. Pero Minato y Jiraya empezaron con sus tonterías sobre la profesa, el fin del mundo y que mis bebes podrían llegar a morir. Yo-yo … tuve tanto miedo, no sabia que hacer y …" la mujer ni siquiera acabó de hablar, se puso a llorar a lagrima viva, su corazón contrayéndose de dolor al recordar el momento más difícil de su vida.

Shuri sintió muchísima pena por la mujer y la abrazó entre sus brazos, acuñando la cabeza en su hombro mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabeza.

Ambas estaban de rodillas en el epicentro de un campo de batalla desgarrado lleno de cráteres, hierba quemada y algún de otro árbol roto por el medio.

No muy lejos se encontraban Darui, Azazel y Kimimaro que acababa de bajar a Mito para que fuera con su madre. Los 3 hombres se quedaron mirando la escena surrealista.

" **Mujeres …** " dijo Azazel, sus 2 compañeros masculinos asintiendo al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

"No hay quien las entienda." añadió Darui consiguiendo un asentimiento de nuevo de los otros 2.

"4 horas peleando y ahora parecen amigas contándose sus penas." comento el albino. Pero de pronto recordó una cuestión importante. "¿Exactamente que le contaremos a Naruto-sama cuando vuelva?" preguntó dejando a los otros 2 en el mismo dilema.

 **XxxXxxX**

Por alguna extraña razón, Naruto sintió como si en algún lugar en el pueblo, el universo le estuviera dando la razón a Neji y dándole a él un futuro dolor de cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Que raro …

Ambos llegaron por fin a la salida y el Hyuga se inclino. "Espero volver a verte Naruto y gracias por venir."

El pelirrojo iba a despedirse pero de pronto se acordó de un pequeño detalle. Se golpeo la frente. "¡Mierda! ¡Casi se me olvida, maldita sea!" dijo antes de sacar un pergamino de color negro de su manga y tendérselo a Neji.

El chico miro confundido el pergamino antes de cogerlo. "¿Que es esto?"

"Kumo nunca podrá compensar la vida de tu padre, pero aun así creo que merece descansar junto al resto de tu familia." explico dejando a Neji en shock. El pelirrojo se inclino. "Buenas noches Neji." y luego se dio la vuelta.

El Hyuga se quedo plantado como un pino en la entrada con los guardias mirándolo también en shock. Cuando se recupero, miró al pergamino y las manos empezaron a temblarle con fuerza. Las lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa empezaba a formarse. " _Gracias Naruto Uzumaki, nunca olvidare esto._ "

Naruto salió del distrito del clan y se encamino de vuelta hacia su campo de entrenamiento donde estaban alojados su equipo y él.

" **Bueno, las cosas no han salido como esperabas pero has logrado sacar cierto beneficio.** " dijo Kurama en su interior.

Naruto asintió mentalmente. " _Cierto, tener el apoyo del Clan Hyuga que son expertos en asuntos diplomáticos y con su gran influencia, podría darme cierta ventaja dependiendo de la situación. Aunque si Konoha llega a entrar en guerra con Kumo de nada me serviría._ "

Kurama sonrió de oreja a oreja. " **Y aun sabiendo que la situación en la que estas, Konoha podría posiblemente entrar en guerra con nosotros, aceptaste ayudarlos.** "

Naruto se sonrojo un poco pero frunció el ceño y hizo como si nada. " _Solo fue un capricho, ademas, si podemos usar sus contactos para sacar provecho antes de que las cosas se pongan mal, valdrá la pena._ "

" **Claro, lo que te ayude a dormir mejor por las noches.** " dijo mientras se reía. " _ **Incluso con su odio por este pueblo es capaz de ayudar a esa gente. Jiji estaría orgulloso.**_ " pensó el zorro.

Naruto iba a replicar pero una explosión repentina captó su atención y giró la cabeza de golpe.

Al girarse, vio que se trataba de un gran edificio rectangular, un mercado interno según recordaba y la explosión había venido del techo.

Naruto se quedo unos segundos viendo el humo antes de girar la cabeza de nuevo y seguir caminando.

" … **Naruto …** "

" _No es mi problema._ "

" … **te vas ha ir sin más?** "

" _¡Sip!_ "

" … **podría morir alguien …** "

" … _los AMBU se encargaran._ "

" **No puedo sentir a ninguno, solo una persona en el lugar de donde vino la explosión y 3 personas más no muy lejos.** "

" _Serán los AMBU._ "

" **Lo dudo, 2 de las firmas de chakra están juntas y una de ellas pertenece a ese chico sospechoso Kabuto. La tercera firma esta más apartada, por los nervios y la ansiedad que estoy sintiendo debe estar espiando a Kabuto y su amigo.** "

" _¡Ves! Ese tipo informara del problema._ "

" **Por lo que puedo sentir, creo que lo han pillado.** "

" … _sigue sin ser mi problema._ "

" **El que estaba con Kabuto lo esta persiguiendo, Kabuto se a largado.** "

" _¡¿Porque demonios insistes tanto en esto y porque coño los AMBU no se han dado cuenta de la explosión?! ¡La seguridad de este pueblo es una mierda!_ "

" **Puede … pero en serio, ese tipo podría morir.** "

" _¡Me da igual!_ "

" **Mentira. Si te verdad no te importaran las vidas de la gente en general no habrías accedido a ayudar a Nami, a los Hyuga y no estarías tan ansioso por todo esto.** "

" … "

" … "

" … _mierda Kurama-nii, no sabes cuanto te odio._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Hayate Gekko había encontrado por accidente a Kabuto Yakushi, un traidor buscado conversando con uno de los jonin-sensei de Suna. El jonin se había quedado conmocionado al escuchar que Suna se había aliado con Oto y tenían la intención de atacar el pueblo durante la tercera prueba. Estaba apunto de largarse y avisar al Hokage cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habían pillado.

Hayate corrió por los tejados intentando llegar a alguna zona donde estuvieran apostados los escuadrones AMBU o algún escuadrón de patrulla pero por desgracia fue interceptado encima de un techo ovalo por el Suna-nin.

"A donde vas pequeña rata." dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hayate puso su mano derecha en la espalda y cogió el mango de su espada mientras hacia el mudra del tigre con su mano izquierda. " _No tengo opción._ "

2 pequeñas explosiones resonaron cerca del jonin y 2 Kage Bushin salieron disparados hacia Baki, espadas en mano y seguidos por el Hayate original.

Los 3 blandieron sus espadas y cayeron de golpe sobre Baki. El Suna-nin paro las espadas de los clones con sus antebrazos mientras la hoja del original golpeó su hombro.

Por alguna extraña razón, Baki no se había movido a esquivar, algo que Hayate encontró sospechoso. Pero por desgracia solo se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio que no podía mover la espada del hombro del jonin y sus clones parecían estar en el mismo problema.

Lo pero fue que los cortes que hicieron las espadas solo cortaron superficialmente la piel. "Impresionante." dijo Baki. "Tan joven y ya dominas la Mikazuki no Mai (Danza de las Tres Lunas), parece que Konoha esta llena de personas con talento. Pero por desgracia una espada de acero puede ser detenida con facilidad." Baki sonrió con malicia. "Lo mismo no se puede decir del filo del viento."

Baki levanto 2 dedos juntos con su mano derecha y hizo un movimiento en diagonal.

Dos bocanas de humo explotaron y engulleron el techo antes de ser dispersadas por el viento de la noche.

Los clones habían sido destruidos y Hayate estaba tumbado en el techo, su chaleco táctico y camisa azul oscura recortadas mientras la sangre salia a chorros por su herida.

El jonin no se movía mientras que Baki asintió satisfecho por su trabajo antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio reino en el lugar solo molestado por el viento aullando en la noche. Pero de pronto, la figura de Hayate empezó a ondular, como una tela moviéndose por el viento y desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, la sangre incluida.

El techo estaba limpio, o eso pareció hasta que de pronto, otra ondulación perturbo el espacio y una figura peluda de color escarlata apareció.

Dicha figura era en realidad un conjunto de colas de zorro, juntadas formando un capullo, que empezó a desmontarse mientras las colas se apartaban poco a poco.

En su interior apareció Hayate, que tenia las brozas pegados al tronco de su cuerpo gracias a una cola envolviéndolo y una mano, que no era la suya, tapando herméticamente su boca y impidiéndole hacer ningún sonido.

Detrás de él se encontraba el propietario de dichas colas.

Naruto.

El pelirrojo soltó a Hayate que cayó de rodillas luchando por respirar.

"En serio, deberíais hacer algo con vuestra seguridad, hay una puta explosión en medio del pueblo y ni Rikudo se da cuenta."

El jonin se puso de pie rápidamente y se giro de golpe, se sorprendió inmensamente al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que lo había salvado. Aun más al ver que tenia 9 colas escarlata, un ojo rasgado de color zafiro y 2 … orejas de zorro.

"No recordaba que tuviera orejas …" murmuro sorprendido.

Naruto chasqueó con los dedos. "¡Oye, presta atención!" grito.

"¡S-si!" grito Hayate poniéndose recto como un palo. Generalmente, ni muerto escucharía las ordenes de un genin, aun menos de un genin de Kumo, pero el factor intimidarte y su situación no le permitían pensar con claridad.

"¿Puedes decirme por que coño un shinobi de Suna, un pueblo aliado con Konoha, a intentado matarte?" preguntó de forma contundente.

Hayate estaba sudando la gota gorda, sabia que no estaba en situación de negarse a lo que le pidiera, no por gratitud sino porque sus instintos le decían que Naruto podía matarle en un segundo si le daba la gana. Pero no podía responder, si se enterraba de lo que planeaba Sun, el Raikage podría intentar aliarse con ellos para derrocar Konoha.

El pueblo no podía permitirse una fuga de información como esa.

"N-n-no puedo decírtelo." tartamudeo como pudo mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

Naruto estrecho su único ojo visible y gruñó contrariado. Hayate estaba preparado y resignándose a su destino, espero a que Naruto repartiera su castigo.

Pero para sorpresa, el Uzumaki solo suspiró cansado. "Joder, ya he tenido suficientes emociones para hoy. Mira, sé que esto es una mierda y que probablemente tu Hokage querrá hablar conmigo por el informe y toda esa basura con el papeleo. Pero en serio, que no me llame y si quiere una razón de peso, dile que no me apetece ver su maldita cara para el resto del mes." declaro mientras las colas se retractaban de vuelta hacia la espalda y las orejas desaparecían.

Hayate no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando al Uzumaki mientras se daba la vuelta, apunto de largarse. Pero de pronto se tenso y se quedo quieto unos segundos sobre el techo. El Konoha-nin se puso muy nervioso al pensar que quizá había cambiado de opinión, pero no fue nada comparado al terror que sintió cuando escuchó la ultima declaración del pelirrojo. "Por cierto, mi amigo el zorro dijo que el que causo la explosión fue el jinchuriki del Ichibi no Tanuki. Suerte." y despareció en un shunshin.

Hayate se que mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido antes de despegar de cabeza hacia la torre Hokage. La perspectiva de tener un jinchuriki hostil entre las paredes del pueblo ya era preocupante. 2 jinchuriki, era simplemente aterrador.

XENDX


	24. Chapter 24

Buenas gente, siento haber tardado tanto, pero por fin os traigo otro capitulo … y bastante corto debo decir.

Veréis empiezo a rallarme un poco con esta historia. Tengo la sensación que estoy arrastrándolo todo demasiado y por eso he decidido ir un poco más rápido. El próximo capitulo sera el ultimo antes del comienzo de la 3era fase de los exámenes chunin … y el combate entre Naruto y Menma.

Dicho esto Reviews:

Omnipotente Vargas : creo que estas haciendo un error, no va a perdonar a los Namikaze, va a perdonar a 'una' persona y ya esta. Descubrirás quien es en este capitulo.

OTAKUfire : tranqui, lo que ha pasado entre medio se desvelara más adelante. Hay todo un meollo entre medio que no he contado porque … me pareció divertido hacerlo así.

En cuanto al Harem, que muchos seguis pidiendomelo sonrojarse

Akeno, Anko, Shio, Haku, Samui y una ultima que no voy a desvelar aun.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 24 : La Charla, el Sello y una Reunión.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se dirigió de vuelta hacia su campo de entrenamiento, saltando de techo en techo. La mitad de su mente estaba concentrada en el camino, atento a su entorno mientras la otra mitad estaba concentrada en su conversación con su hermano vulpino.

" _¿Estas seguro?_ " preguntó el pelirrojo.

" **100% seguro, mientras estabas ocupado salvando al tipo enfermizo me centre en la firma de chakra que seguía en el techo y supe de inmediato que era Gaara.** " explicó Kurama.

Naruto asintió mentalmente. " _¿Pero que hacia en el techo y a que ha venido la explosión? Luego están Kabuto y ese jonin de Suna, su reunión secreta era lo suficientemente importante como para arriesgarse a matar a un jonin de Konoha dentro de los propios muros del pueblo. ¿Que estarán planeando?_ "

" **Generalmente, en una situación así puedes apostar a que están preparando algo malo, y estando dentro del pueblo puedes imaginarte el que?** "

" _¿… estas dando a entender que están planeando un asesinato o quizá una invasión?_ " pensó incrédulo mientras saltaba de un tejado al suelo y siguió su camino en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

" **Piénsalo, Suna es una aliada de Konoha pero aun así uno de sus jonins han intentado matar a un shinobi de Konoha. Luego esta nuestras sospechas sobre Kabuto, te recuerdo que Kimimaro creyó reconocerlo de alguna parte y teniendo en cuenta el pasado de tu amigo, ya puedes imaginarte de que lo conoce.** " respondió el zorro.

" … _Orochimaru._ "

Naruto llegó por fin en el borde exterior del campo nº37 y hizo su camino entre los arboles saltando de rama en rama mientras escuchaba la respuesta de su hermano. " **Si, su presencia en el segundo examen ya era lo suficientemente sospechoso, puede que su objetivo no fuera solo darle ese sello al chico Uchiha.** "

Naruto hizo una mueca. " _Mierda, solo quería venir aquí, armar un poco de lio y volver a casa tranquilo. En vez de eso, parece que ahora estamos en medio de una trama para vete tu a saber que._ " maldijo en su cabeza.

" **Tendrás que informar al Raikage, puede que te saque de los exámenes para evitar problemas para Kumo.** "

Naruto suspiro sabiendo que Kurama tenia razón, pero ya lo haría mañana, había tenido suficientes sorpresa para un día. Entre la reunión con los Hyuga y el intento de asesinato de Hayate, estaba hecho polvo mentalmente.

Si solo supiera lo que le espera.

Mientras saltaba de rama en rama, vio a lo lejos su padre adoptivo, recostado contra una rama. Cuando Barakiel vio que se acercaba, se tensó de golpe pensando a toda pastilla como debería contarle sobre las pequeñas visitas que le esperaban de vuelta en la cabaña.

Naruto aterrizó en la misma rama sobre la que estaba de pie su padre y levantó una ceja curioso, al ver el nerviosismo del hombre. "¿Tou-chan, a pasado algo?"

El Tengu empezó a sudar. "Bueno … se podría decir que sí. Solo … mira, mejor ve directo con los demás y lo entenderás." dijo rápidamente. Al final, decidió dejarles el marrón a Azazel y Darui.

Naruto miró extrañado a su padre pero decidió escuchar y se preparó para seguir su camino. "Esta bien, buenas noches Tou-chan." dijo antes de saltar a la siguiente rama.

Mientras el pelirrojo iba saltando en dirección a su alojamiento decidió comentarle esto a su hermano. " _Que raro._ "

" **Si, mejor apúrate para ver que coño esta pasando.** " dijo el zorro mientras entrecerraba los ojos sospechoso.

Naruto siguió su camino y unos 5 minutos después aterrizó en el borde del claro donde se alojaban. Al levantar la vista, observó con horror y miedo los buena parte del terreno estaba completamente quemado, llenó de cráteres y cicatrices en la tierra. Incluso un lado de la casa de madera que había construido había sido dañada por el fuego.

El pelirrojo se precipitó hacia la casa de madera y abrió la puerta de golpe antes de correr hacia el interior. Giro hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba el comedor y al mirar hacia adentro, se le cayo el alma al suelo.

En el comedor, sentados alrededor de Shuri se encontraban Kushina, con Mito en su regazo, Anko Mitarashi y Yakumo Kurama. De pie detrás de las mujeres estaban Kimimaro, Jugo, Darui y Azazel.

No era el grupo lo que horrorizó al pelirrojo, sino lo que tenia Shuri en sus manos. Un libro, abierto de par en par a la vista de todos, el cual Naruto podía ver el titulo en su portada.

'Álbum de fotos de Naru-chan.'

Naruto empezó a recordar las diferentes veces que su madre le tomo fotos y las puso en el álbum. Cuando salia del baño, vestido con un yukata ceremonial, disfrazado de zorro, y muchas otras situaciones que ahora a los 15 años podía considerar bochornosas y embarazosas.

Shuri, Kushina, Anko y Yakumo tenían notables sonrojos y sonrisas inquietantes mientras miraban el álbum.

Mito estaba mirando curiosa y divertida a su hermano cuando era joven.

Darui y Azazel estaban conteniéndose con todo lo que tenían las ganas de reírse

Kimimaro estaba mirando las fotos con aspecto analítico, fascinado por descubrir una faceta de su señor que desconocía.

Jugo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido entre las fotos y Yakumo sintiendo cierta molestia al ver a la chica sonrojarse por su señor.

Naruto bajo la cabeza deprimo. " _Se acabó, mi vida a terminado. Voy a tener que exiliarme en un lugar lejano para escapar de esta humillación._ " pensó mientras las lagrimas caían como ríos por sus mejillas.

Kurama se hecho a reír. " **Vamos cachorro, no es para tanto. Aunque si tanto te molesta siempre puedes matar a todos los testigos y nadie se enterrara jamas.** " dijo en broma. Pero se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras cuando sintió los pensamientos homicidas de su contenedor. " **¡Oye oye oye, que era broma!** " grito en pánico, no pensaba que se lo iba a tomar en serio.

"¡Onii-chan!" por fin alguien se dio cuenta de su presencia y fue la pequeña Mito, que se levanto del regazo de su madre y corrió hacia su hermano.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos a tiempo para coger a la niña que había saltado a los brazos de su hermano, rodando su cintura con las piernas y sosteniéndose por el cuello de Naruto (como un orangután). El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír a su linda hermanita mientras apoyaba a la niña con sus brazos. "Es bueno verte de nuevo Mito."

La pequeña rubio hizo un puchero y miro contrariada a su hermano mayor. "Onii-chan eres malo, dijiste que vendrías a verme después del examen y he tenido que venir yo." se quejo.

El chico hizo una mueca de incomodidad. "Eto … lo siento, pero varias cosas pasaron y no pude venir antes."

La niña siguió haciendo pucheros unos segundos más antes de sonreír. "Bueno, te perdonare porque eres Onii-chan." contesto y volvió a abrazar con fuerza a su hermano mayor y Naruto devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

El publico que observó la interacción entre los dos hermanos tuvo reacciones mixtas. Kimimaro, Jugo y Darui observaron la escena con una sonrisa mientras que las mujeres tuvieron que contener las ganas de gritar 'Kawai' a pleno pulmón.

Azazel … bueno, estaba retorciéndose en el suelo en agonía después de que Shuri le clavara su puño en las pelotas por intentar reírse de la escena ante ellos.

Kushina por su parte, estaba mirando a sus dos hijos con sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte su corazón se fundía de pura alegría al ver a los dos niños que había traído al mundo llevarse tan bien, pero también lamento aun más la decisión que tomo hace 15 años porque habría sido capaz de ver más escenas como esta si no hubiera sido tan estúpida.

Pero entonces Naruto recordó que tenia más invitados en la sala y miró a los demás presentes con una ceja levantada. "¿Puedo saber porque tenemos tantos invitados?" preguntó en un tono neutro.

Jugo levantó la mano. "Yakumo-san se ha ido de casa por una disputa con sus padres y le he dicho que podía quedarse aquí con nosotros hasta que encuentre una nueva casa." explico a la vez que la chica aludida bajaba la cabeza deprimida.

"¿¡Que!?" grito Kushina conmocionada.

Naruto suspiro. " _Genial, ahora vamos a tener que entrenar con más cuidado o pedirle a Yakumo que se vaya o no podre entrenar con tranquilidad sin que se entere de mis mayores técnicas._ " pensó con fastidio. Quería guardar sus habilidades Mokuton hasta el día de la final pero su amigo pelinaranja le acababa de complicar el asunto. Aun así, no iba a decirle que no a su amigo, si su sensei no dijo nada sobre el asunto el tampoco lo haría. "Esta bien. ¿Y tu Anko-san?" preguntó.

La mujer hizo una sonrisa incomoda mientras juntaba sus dedos indices juntos dubitativa. "Veras … teniendo en cuenta que conocías el origen del sello maldito y que eres muy bueno con los sellos, pensé que quizás podrías echarle una ojeada a mi sello … ¿por favor?" contesto, aunque la ultima parte había salido con un extraño tono suplicante.

Naruto se quedo mirándola en silencio, preguntándose brevemente como sabia que era un fuinmaster pero dejo esa cuestión para más tarde. "Esta bien, no me importa ver si puedo hacer algo." contestó. La sonrisa de Anko se estiró de oreja a oreja y Naruto sonrió brevemente antes de mirar a Kushina en busca de respuestas.

La peliblanca se encogió ligeramente bajo la mirada de su primogénito pero aun así no vaciló. "Vine porque quería hablar contigo." dijo en un tono convencido.

Naruto se quedo mirando a la mujer sin saber que contestar. Durante años había tenido sentimientos conflictivos sobre este momento. ¿Debería echarse a llorar? ¿Gritar tal vez? ¿O simplemente partirle los dientes y dejarla a su suerte para no volverla a ver jamas?

El pelirrojo había sabido que seria difícil ver a sus padres biológicos, pero no sabia cuan difícil iba a ser. Ayer mismo tuvo el impulso inmenso de hacer todas esas cosas al Hokage solo por estar delante de él y no estaba seguro de como debería abordar la situación actual. Si bien no iba a volverse loco otra vez, seguía sin saber como debería actuar frente a esta mujer.

Por otra parte, siempre había querido oír de la boca de sus padres la razón por la que fue abandonado.

Naruto suspiro y asintió antes de mirar a su hermanita. "¿Mito, puedes dejarnos solos un minuto para que podamos hablar?" La niña miro entre su madre y su hermano antes de asentir. Naruto la dejó en el suelo antes de mirar a la peliblanca de nuevo. "Sígueme." dijo antes de salir del comedor dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Kushina no tardó en levantarse y seguirle rápidamente mientras los demás vieron a la pareja madre/hijo mientras se iban con cierta preocupación.

Naruto subió en silencio las escaleras mientras pensaba en como debería comportarse, se sentía nervioso, aterrado y ansioso. El pelirrojo no sabia como definir sus sentimientos en este momento y también dudaba de que iba a poder controlar sus emociones si las cosas resultaban ir mal.

" **Tranquilízate, primero escucha y luego actúa de forma natural. No contengas lo que sientas, solo déjalo salir.** " dijo Kurama, podía odiar con toda su alma a Kushina pero no iba a influenciar la decisión de su hermanito. Era él el que debía tomar sus decisiones.

Naruto se relajó un poco al oír las palabras del biju pero siguió tenso todo el camino hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se quedo agarrando la manilla esperando a que Kushina entrara. La mujer con cierto nerviosismo entró en la sala y una vez dentro, Naruto cerró la puerta antes de apoyarse contra ella.

Naruto miró la habitación donde se estaba quedando su hijo y vio que aparte un saco de dormir y cierto material dejado en una esquina no había absolutamente nada en la sala. Luego se dio la vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

Naruto observó como la peliblanca retorcía la comisura de su camiseta azul oscuro que llevaba bajo su chaleco jonin. El chico estando harto del silenció incomodo decidió comenzar. "¿De que querías hablar?"

Kushina se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de su hijo después de varios minutos de silencio pero recordó entonces porque había venido. Tomando aire se preparó para hablar … solo para que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. La mujer se dio cuenta entonces que no sabia ni que decir, su error había causado tantos problemas para su hijo que ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar a disculparse.

Un resoplido humo salió de entre sus labios mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir por la comisura de sus ojos. "Soy patética, por fin logro estar a solas contigo y ni siquiera se que decir." dijo con tristeza.

Naruto apretó los puños furioso por las palabras de la mujer. "Si no sabes que decir respóndeme a esto. ¿Porque?"

La peliblanca se le que do mirando sin entender. "¿Porque?"

"¿Porque me abandonasteis? ¿Porque me dejasteis en este puto infierno?" preguntó en un tono duro.

Las palabras del pelirrojo desgarraron el corazón de Kushina y ya no fue capaz de contener sus lagrimas. "El día en el que naciste, un hombre se colo en la sala de partos y me secuestro." empezó.

Pero Naruto no la dejó terminar. "Ahórrame esa historia, Kurama-nii ya me contó lo que sucedió esa noche." dijo con dureza.

"¿Kurama-nii?" preguntó confundida.

"Es el nombre del Kyubi, uno que ni tu ni Mito tuvisteis la decencia de preguntarle mientras pensabais que era la encarnación del mal." dijo en un tono venenoso. Cuando pensaba en la forma en la que su hermano adoptivo fue tratado por Kushina y Mito cuando estaba encerado en ambas mujeres siempre lo puso de los nervios.

La mujer se sorprendió mucho por lo que le estaba diciendo pero decidió no comentar sobre el tema. Estaba claro que el zorro era una persona muy importante para su hijo, sobre todo si se refería a el como su hermano. "Así que ya sabes lo que paso esa noche."

El pelirrojo asintió. "Si, un Uchicha te secuestro, rompió el sello donde habitaba Kurama y lo invocó en medió de Konoha. El Yondaime consiguió sacarlo del pueblo tele-transportándolo en medio del bosque y con tu ayuda y la de Jiraya el Sannin logró sellar su chakra en Shio y Menma mientras que su alma acabó sellada en mi. Luego de eso, ya no sé nada más y tampoco Kurama-nii o sino ya me lo habría dicho."

Kushina asintió, por lo visto ya conocía la mayor parte de la historia. "Después de eso me quede inconsciente durante unos días y cuando me desperté, estaba fuera de Konoha, con Minato, Jiraya, Menma y Shio, pero no había rastro de ti. Le pregunte a los dos donde estabas y me dijeron que te habían dejado en el pueblo." la peliblanca empezó a temblar, intentando contener las ganas de sollozar. "Yo … yo quise volver por ti pero … Minato y Jiraya empezaron a hablarme de una profecía, sobre el futuro peligroso y que podríais morir. Yo … yo no sabia …"

El ceño fruncido de Naruto se aligeró un poco debido a la curiosidad. "¿Profecía?"

Kushina tomo aire con dificultas. "Hace años, se hizo una profecía que predijo el nacimiento de dos hermanos que tendrían el poder para cambiar o destruir el mundo Shinobi. Minato y Jiraya estaban convencidos de que eran Shio y Menma, a mi me daba igual todas esas tonterías pero luego empezaron a especular de que tener cerca podría ser peligroso. Que el Kyubi podría escaparse o influenciar a Shio y Menma desde el sello, no pararon de hablar sobre que nuestros hijos podrían acabar muertos si no hacíamos esto y yo … tuve tanto miedo. ¡No quería dejarte pero no sabia que hacer, yo no quería que murierais!" grito al final mientras se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas llorando desconsolada.

Naruto miró a la peliblanca con incredulidad. Había mantenido todo el rato sus capacidades empaticas dadas a el por su hermano vulpino y supo que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que Kushina había actuado por miedo a perder a sus hijos que Minato y Jiraya se habían aprovechado de eso, el hecho de que sus hormonas estuvieran hechas un lio a pocos días del parto solo reforzó su conclusión.

Pero aun así hubo un detalle que lo enfureció. " _¿Esos dos bastardos me condenaron a una infancia de dolor solo por una estúpida profecía?_ "

" **No es estúpida cachorro.** " contesto Kurama llamando la atención del pelirrojo. " **La profecía habla de dos hermanos unidos bajo una misma bandera que tendrían el poder de cambiar el mundo o destruirlo. ¿Te suena de algo?** "

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos segundos considerando las palabras de Kurama y por fin se dio cuenta. " _Asura y Indra, eso quiere decir que …_ "

" **Que la persona mencionada en esta profecía es la misma que predijo mi padre, osea tu.** "

Naruto se quedo incrédulo mientras asimilaba ese hecho pero hubo un pequeño detalle que no entendía. " _¿Pero como sabes sobre la profecía?_ "

" … **esto … hablamos luego.** " dijo antes de cerrar inmediatamente la conexión con el pelirrojo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos sospechoso pero decidió dejarlo para más adelante. Ahora tenia otras cosas en las que pensar.

El pelirrojo se quedo mirando a su madre mientras consideraba los hechos pero había unos pequeños detalles que le molestaban. "Aun si lo que dices es cierto, no cambia el hecho de que durante años estuvisteis fuera del pueblo sin ni siquiera molestaros en recibir noticias mías. Solo os disteis cuenta de que me había ido cuando volvisteis." dijo con dureza.

La cara desesperada de Kushina cambio a una de pura rabia para gran sorpresa de Naruto. "Si, se suponía que Jiraya iba a mantener un ojo sobre ti de vez en cuando pero en vez de eso se paso los últimos años enviando sus informes por correspondencia sin nunca entrar en el pueblo. Todo para ir por ahí espiando a las mujeres y pasando el rato en burdeles de mala muerte. Ya he castigado al bastardo como se merecía por eso." dijo en un tono sepulcral.

En alguna parte del pueblo, Jiraya se estremeció mientras dolores fantasma recorrían todo su cuerpo. Tuvo el impulso de alejarse todo lo humanamente posible de una casa de aguas termales y ni hablemos siquiera de mirar un burdel.

Naruto se quedo en silencio unos instantes y suspiro. "Sinceramente, no se que pensar sobre todo esto." dijo antes de mirar a Kushina a los ojos. "Dame tiempo para pensar … para poder procesar todo lo que me has contado."

Kushina asintió. "Yo … solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de ser una familia. Pero si después de todo lo que te he contado te niegas a eso, al menos, intenta tener una relación con tus hermanos. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con lo que hicimos." suplicó. Naruto se la quedó mirando unos instantes en silencio antes de asentir y Kushina soltó un suspiro de alivio. El pelirrojo se apartó de la puerta y la abrió para que la mujer saliera. La peliblanca se puso de pie y empezó a salir por la puerta "Adiós Naru-chan." dijo con una sonrisa triste.

" … Adiós … Okaa-sama."

Kushina se paró de golpe mientras habría los ojos de par en par, pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a caer por sus ojos. Quería darse la vuelta y abrazar a su hijo con todo lo que tenia pero pensó que seria mejor no tentar su suerte. Volvió a andar hacia las escaleras sin decir nada.

Naruto salió hacia el pasillo y la vio irse mientras su cabeza estaba hecha un lio. " _¿Porque he dicho eso? ¿Quiero perdonarla? ¿Siquiera es una opción factible? Aunque intentara tener un relación madre/hijo con ella soy un shinobi de Kumo y ella de Konoha. ¿Pero entonces porque siquiera intento tener alguna conexión con Mito y Shio?_ " Naruto suspiro frustrado. " _¿En que coño estoy pensando?_ "

" **Veo que ha ido todo bien.** "

Naruto se giro de golpe sobresaltado y vio a Shuri apoyada contra la pared del pasillo. "Kaa-chan." dijo un poco asustado.

La mujer tengu observó a su hijo adoptivo que parecía un niño que acababa de hacer algo malo antes de empezar a reírse. " **¿Oohh, mi pequeño Naru-chan ha hecho algo malo?** " preguntó de forma burlona.

"¿Qu-que? ¡No!" se apresuró a contestar.

" **¿Entonces porque pareces asustado, sobretodo después de haber llamado 'Okaa-sama' a Kushina-san?** " ahora el pelirrojo se puso blanco. La mujer sonrió con ternura y acarició la mejilla de Naruto. " **Relájate cariño, no estoy enfadada por que quieras a Kushina-san como una madre.** "

Naruto se calmó un poco pero se puso a la defensiva. "No intento reemplazarte, ni siquiera sé porque la he llamado así."se justificó.

La reacción del chico provocó una nueva risa de parte de la mujer tengu. " **Nadie a dicho que vayas a reemplazarme. En cuanto a como llamaste a Kushina-san, esa fue tu respuesta a sus explicaciones. Eso demuesstra que estas dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.** "

El chico abrió los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa. "Mama, no es posible tener más de una madre."

Shuri se encogió de hombros. " **Tampoco tener más de una mujer pero tu has demostrado lo contrario.** " dijo haciendo que el Uzumaki se sonrojara. " **Ademas, la relación consanguinea no es lo único que define el parentesco. Kushina-san es tu madre por la sangre, yo por haberte criado, pero aun así tu respuesta demuestra que quieres darle a Kushina-san la misma oportunidad que me diste a mi.** " argumentó.

Naruto bajo la cabeza considerando las palabras de su madre y luego volvió a levantarla para mirarla a los ojos. "Aun si fuera el caso, pertenecemos a pueblos diferentes que podrían acabar enfrentándose en el futuro y no estoy dispuesto a volver a este pueblo sin importar el que. No puedo tener una relación madre/hijo con una mujer que podría acabar siendo mi enemiga."

Shuri perdió entonces su sonrisa. " **¿No eras tu quien quería traer la paz al mundo? ¿Un mundo donde dejaran de lado el odio y el conflicto por un bien mayor? ¿O acaso has olvidado tu sueño?** " preguntó con seriedad. La respuesta conmocionó al pelirrojo y abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces sin saber que decir. " **Si ahora mismo es imposible, crea un mundo donde puedas venir aquí de vez en cuando a ver a tus hermanos y a tu madre sin que nadie objete sobre el tema.** "

Naruto se quedo mirando a su madre en silencio hasta que poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca. "Gracias Kaa-chan." dijo antes de abrazarla.

Shuri se rió mientras devolvía el abrazó, contenta por haber podido ayudar a su hijo adoptivo. "Bueno, te recuerdo que aun tienes que mirar el sello de Anko-san. Por cierto, Mito se ha estado quejando que quiere pasar tiempo contigo." dijo la madre divertida.

Naruto suspiró cansado. "Esta bien, puedes mandarme a Anko-san por favor. También dile a Mito que vuelva mañana a la misma hora y pasare la tarde con ella, se esta haciendo tarde."

Shuri asintió y se fue hacia el comedor mientras Naruto entraba de nuevo en su habitación.

No pasaron ni 20 segundos desde que Shuri bajo y el Uzumaki pudo oír con claridad los sonidos de pasos aproximándose rápidamente hacia este lugar. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Anko entró respirando con dificultad. "¡¿Hola bien, por donde empezamos?!"

Naruto se sobresaltó un poco por la entrada brusca de la mujer pero no comentó nada sobre el tema. "¿Para empezar, donde esta el sello?" preguntó.

Anko hizo una mueca y su mano derecha viajó hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuello. "Ya veo. Por favor, siéntate en el suelo y déjame mirarlo."La mujer asintió y entró un poco vacilante en la sala.

Cuando Anko se sentó en el suelo, Naruto se colocó delante de ella y se arrodillo antes de apartar su con su mano derecha el cuello de su armadura de red. El pelirrojo observó entonces el tatuaje en forma de 3 tomoes giraron sobre ellos. Con su mano izquierda, colocó la palma de su mano encima del sello y cerró los ojos.

Anko no sabia que estaba haciendo, solo pudo notar como 'algo' se estaba colando en su sello. Era incomodo pero no doloroso como generalmente solía ser cada vez que el sello se activaba.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras que su sello Yin estiraba sus zarcillos en el interior del sello. Podía visualizar perfectamente el sello sin necesidad de descomprimirlo, algo que por lo que pudo deducir, causaba un enorme dolor a la mujer. " _Ya veo, un sello parásito que absorbe a la fuerza la energía natural y la combina con el chakra del sello antes de enviarlo a las bobinas de Anko-san … Joder, el sello tiene encimas intrusas capaces de producir el chakra alimentándose del chakra de Anko-san, no me extraña que sea tan doloroso. Pero porque no han podido quitarlo, el Yondaime debería haber tenido la habilidad suficiente para … ¡Hijo de puta!_ " pensó al darse cuenta de lo que Orochimaru había hecho.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe antes de retirar sus manos del cuerpo de la mujer. Luego la miró a los ojos. "Vale Anko-san, creo que puedo quitarlo pero va a ser extremadamente doloroso." advirtió.

La mujer frunció el ceño. "Me da igual, no puede ser más dolorosa que todo el dolor que me trae esta cosa. Quitamelo." contesto en un tono decidido.

Naruto asintió antes de poner su mano derecha sobre el sello. Para quitar ese sello molesto iba a tener que trabajar en dos pasos y el primero no consistía en usar su sello Yin.

Consistía en usar su Rinnegan.

" _Ningendo._ "

Anko empezó a gritar mientras un horrible dolor se extendió desde su cuello por todo su cuerpo. Naruto usando uno de los poderes de su ojo Izquierdo, empezó a sacar una alma desde el interior del sello. Estaba siendo especialmente difícil porque el alma estaba luchando para escapar de su agarre y una parte de la matriz del sello había sido construida especialmente para almacenar dicha alma. El pelirrojo no le costó mucho adivinar a quien pertenecía el alma pero aun así sus dudas se confirmaron cuando una cabeza espectral empezó a salir dese el sello.

Era la cabeza de Orochimaru.

" _Pero mira que es feo el cabrón._ " pensó. Si el original, pálido como un fantasma, ya tenia una cara inquietante, su alma translucida era aun más perturbadora.

Los gritos del alma se unieron a los de Anko durante unos segundos hasta que Naruto por fin consiguió arrancar al bastardo completamente del sello.

Naruto suspiro aliviado mientras sentía como el alma de Orochimaru en su mano se dispersaba en el olvido. Luego volvió a mirar a Anko y vio que se había desmallado. "Genial … y ahora que hago?" murmuró.

 **XxxXxxX**

Minato estaba sentado en la sala del consejo junto al resto de sus compañeros del consejo Shinobi incluido Jiraya. De pie en el centro de la sala se encontraba Hayate Gekko que hace unos minutos había informado al Hokage sobre la conversación que había oído entre Kabuto Yakushi y uno de los jonin de Suna.

El Yondaime estaba esperando a los demás miembros del consejo Shinobi que aun tenían que aparecer. Había enviado a varios AMBU para avisar a los Jefes de Clan que habría una reunión de emergencia. Minato había omitido convenientemente al consejo civil y a los ancianos porque este era un asunto estrictamente shinobi y los civiles no tenían porque meter las narices en el. En cuanto a los ancianos, eran ya muy mayores y no quería molestarlos (básicamente, no quería tener que aguantarlos)

Casi todos los miembros estaban presentes, la única que faltaba era su esposa pero ya sabia a que se debía por lo que ni siquiera mando a uno de sus AMBU a buscarla.

El rubio se fijo en los diferentes presentes en la sala, parecían estar de mal humor por haber sido sacados de sus casas tan tarde pero había algunos que tenían un comportamiento interesante.

Hiashi, al contrario que los demás, solo estaba tranquilamente sentado en su sitio con una mirada neutra. Cualquiera habría pensado que no había nada malo en ello, solo que Minato estrecho los ojos cuando le pareció ver la comisura de los labios del hombre ligeramente levantadas.

"Un Hyuga sonriendo, ahora si que lo he visto todo." pensó el Namikaze.

La otra persona que tenia un comportamiento extraño era Murakumo Kurama. Estaba cabiz bajo mirando sus piernas y tenia una expresión de profunda tristeza en su cara. A pesar de que Minato era curioso pensó que no debería preguntar. " _Lo más seguro es que sea debido a algún asunto de su clan._ "

El Hokage se fijó entonces que la ultima persona que estaban esperando entro. "Maldita sea Minato, más te vale que sea importante o juro que te voy a mandar de viaje a Kiri de un mamporro." dijo Tsunade con una garrapata en la frente, mostrando lo enfadada que estaba.

Generalmente, Minato habría sido comprensivo y habría abordado el asuntó de forma ordenada y delicada.

Por desgracia, eran las 00H00 de la noche, estaba cansado, y el informe de Hayate lo había puesto de mal humor por lo que : a la mierda!

"Suna esta planeando invadirnos junto con Oto bajo el mando de Orochimaru."

Y el alboroto estalló por completó.

El rubió permitió a los presentes gritar un poco más hasta que consideró que era suficiente. "¡Silencio!" cuando todos se callaron volvió a tomar la palabra. "Bien, ahora siéntate Tsunade y podremos empezar." la mujer no protestó y se fue directa a su asiento intentando mantenerse discreta.

"¿Como es posible?" preguntó Hiashi, todo el buen humor esfumado de golpe.

"Hayate aquí presente descubrió a Kabuto Yakushi y uno de los jonin de Suna hablando sobre una invasión que iba a suceder durante la 3era fase de los exámenes chunin." explico antes de asentir al Jonin para que empezara con su informe.

Hayate tardo 5 minutos en dar su informe y luego la sala se sumió en el silencio de nuevo.

"Esto es preocupante." dijo Shikaku.

"Desde luego, pero por suerte ahora tenemos una ventaja. ¿Porque? Porque sabemos de los planes del enemigo y ellos no saben que tenemos conocimiento de ellos." dijo Shibi.

"Suerte que no descubrieron a Hayate-san y pudo informarnos." siguió Choza.

El Jonin en medio de la sala empezó a sudar. "En realidad …" empezó llamando la atención de todos los presentes. " … si que fui descubierto."

Todos excepto Minato se sorprendieron. "Como, entonces como es que sigues vivo? ¿Has matado al Suna-nin?" pregunto Tsume.

Hayate negó con la cabeza. "En realidad he tenido suerte, cuando me descubrieron, me enfrente al suna-nin y estuvo a punto de matarme pero fui salvado."

Shikaku estrecho los ojos. "¿Quien?"

El jonin enfermizo trago duro. "Naruto Uzumaki." dijo dejando en shock a todo el mundo.

Hayate tardó unos minutos más en describir el encuentro y la forma en la que Naruto lo rescato y falsifico su muerte para engañar a Baki.

Tsume silbó impresionada. "El chico es bueno."

"¿Bueno? Se las ha arreglado para engañar a un jonin delante de sus narices, con semejante habilidad ni siquiera debería estar en este examen." dijo Tsunade de forma contundente.

"Lo que más me preocupa es la posibilidad de que Naruto haya escuchado la conversación, lo ultimo que necesitamos es a Kumo aprovechando la oportunidad para unirse a la invasión." dijo Shikaku. Las palabras del comandante jonin mandaron un escalofrió por la espalda a todos los presentes.

Por suerte Hayate negó rápidamente las palabras del Nara. "No, por suerte Naruto Uzumaki no logro escuchar nada. El mismo me exigió que le dijera porque el Suna-nin intentó matarme."

Algunos se sorprendieron. "¿Y tu te has dejado intimidar por un genin?" preguntó Inoichi incredulo.

Hayate hizo una mueca. "Con todo respeto Yamanaka-sama, cuando dicho genin tiene en su espalda 9 colas capaces de resistir los golpes de Gai y seguramente arrancarme la cabeza de un golpe, prefiero no tentar a la suerte." dijo con miedo en su voz.

Nadie pudo discutir esas palabras y decidieron dejar el tema de lado. "¿Que hacemos con Naruto-kun, lo más seguro es que avise al Raikage de lo sucedido? Quizá no sepa la historia entera pero el Raikage podría llegar a sospechar." preguntó Mikoto.

Minato suspiró. "Por desgracia no podemos hacer nada. La presencia de mi hijo perdido en los exámenes ya debe haber llegado a oídos de los otros países y los Daimos. El Daimio de Hi no Kuni, Roku-sama lo más seguro es que quiera hablar con él y si hacemos algo en contra de Naruto o desaparece sin más, Roku-sama va a pedir nuestras cabezas." aquí todos se pusieron nerviosos. Podían recordar con claridad es escándalo que monto su Daimio hace años cuando se enterró de la desaparición del 'ultimo' Uzumaki debido al maltrato de los habitantes del pueblo.

"Sin contar el hecho de que el Raikage podria declararnos la guerra, Naruto-san es un shinobi registrado en Kumo y uno de sus Jinchuriki, seria suficiente para que Kumo nos declarara la guerra. Con Suna y Oto a nuestras puertas, junto con el rencor que tiene Iwa por Konoha, podríamos acabar atrapados en una guerra de 4 frentes." añadió Shikaku preocupado.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" preguntó Tsunade.

La sala se quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que Shikaku salió con una posible solución.

"Puede que tenga algo pero no le va a gustar Hokage-sama, y a ti tampoco Hiashi." dijo el Nara llamando la atención de todos y provocando que los dos aludidos fruncieran el ceño. "Podríamos proponer a Kumo una alianza."

"¿¡QUE!?" gritaron todos.

"¿Shikaku, estas loco?"

"Hace 12 años ya intentamos formar una alianza con Kumo y nos apuñalaron por la espalda."

"En realidad, Naruto-kun me aclaró el incidente que ocurrió en ese entonces."

Todos se giraron para ver a Hiruzen que había estado extrañamente callado durante toda la reunión.

"¿A que te refieres Hiruzen?" pregunto Minato.

"Digamos que el embajador de Kumo estaba en la nomina de los antiguos partidarios del Sandaime Raikage. A-sama quería hacer una alianza genuina con nosotros, solo que al final debido a los interés de dichos partidarios todo salio mal." explicó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Todos menos uno. "Es cierto." dijo Hiashi llamando la atención de todo el mundo. "Hoy invite a Naruto-san a mi casa para hablar sobre el comportamiento de mi sobrino y me explico todo lo ocurrido. Incluso me trajo el cadáver de mi hermano para que pudiera ser enterrado junto a su mujer." explicó aclarando las dudas de Minato sobre porque estaba tan contento.

Nadie dijo nada más sobre el tema y el Nara aprovecho el momento para llamar de nuevo su atención. "Como iba diciendo, podríamos proponer una alianza con Kumo para sacarnos algunos problemas de encima. La alianza que proponían hace 12 años incluía un acuerdo comercial entre nuestras villas y nuestros países. Podríamos renovar la oferta y proponer dicha alianza el día antes de la 3era fase al mismo tiempo que le informamos sobre la invasión." explico.

"¿Porque el día antes?" preguntó Inoichi.

"Porque, si en el peor de los casos rechaza nuestra oferta, siempre podemos echarlo fuera de la aldea. Tardaría varios días para volver y para entonces la invasión ya habría ocurrido. Si intentara avisar a Suna de que somos conscientes de que quieren invadirnos, por lo que ha dicho Hayate, se echaran atrás y dudo que Oto lance un ataque contra nosotros por si solo. Pero si realmente acepta, entonces tendremos el apoyo de otro Kage para repeler a los invasores y a sus guardaespaldas."

Nadie pudo contrarrestar la lógica del comandante jonin. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que quiso añadir su grano de sal. "Hay un detalle que estas olvidando Shikaku." empezó Hiruzen. "Orochimaru."

Todos fruncieron el ceño. "Es cierto, el bastardo lo más seguro es que vaya tras la cabeza de sensei." dijo Jiraya.

"También esta el hecho de que marco a Sasuke en el bosque con su sello maldito, lo más seguro es que intentara hacerse con el chico." añadió Hiruzen.

"Podemos discutir los puntos más finos en una reunión posterior, ahora mismo lo que me interesa saber es porque no me va a gustar esta idea." dijo/pregunto Minato mientras miraba al Nara.

Shikaku suspiro. "Naruto." en un principio todos se quedaron desconcertados. "Todos sabemos que queremos al chico de vuelta, algunos por razones más personales que otros pero si realmente queremos una alianza con Kumo el chico va a ser un enorme problema … a menos que hagamos sacrificios." declaró solemne. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos entendiendo a que se refería.

Minato se levantó de golpe. "¡NO! ¡Ni hablar, no pienso renunciar a mi hijo!" declaró enfurecido.

"No tenemos opción Hokage-sama, si queremos atar todos los cabos es un movimiento necesario. Tenemos no solo tenemos al jinchuriki del Ichibi no Tanuki entre nuestras paredes, posiblemente a Orochimaru esperando para golpearnos con un ejercito formado por 2 pueblos. Si no nos destruyen ellos, lo harán Iwa si juzgan que estamos lo suficientemente débiles como para destruirnos. Necesitamos algo que nos de una ventaja frente a nuestros posibles rivales y Kumo con 3 jinchuriki entrenados y su Raikage es nuestra mejor opción." argumentó Shikaku.

Minato se desplomo sobre su silla bajo la mirada incomoda de todo el consejo shinobi. Shikaku tenia razón y lo sabia pero aun así estaba intentando pensar en un plan alternativo, cualquier cosa que no implique perder a su hijo.

Solo que no podía encontrar ninguna otra solucion.

 **XENDX**


	25. Chapter 25

Buenas gente, el capitulo de hoy va a ser bastante corto comparado a lo que suelo escribir.

No voy a mentir, mi motivación ha estado por los suelos últimamente, no por mis proyectos en si, sigo teniendo ganas de acabar los fanfics que he empezado. Solo que en mi residencia mis condiciones de vida se han vuelto últimamente intolerables. ¿Sabéis ese compañero de cuarto, que tiene un sin numero de defectos, es un quejica y te amarga la vida?

Pues he tenido que soportar al gilipollas durante todo un año escolar y ahora con los finales acercándose a llegado a un nuevo nivel en la liga de lo absurdo.

No soy un quejica, me considero alguien muy tolerante … solo que durante el ultimo mes casi no he podido pegar ojo y debido a eso, el cansancio me a quitado las ganas de hacer nada.

El tío ronca.

Apesta.

Se queja de que respiro fuerte cuando el no me deja ni dormir por las noches con lo que ronca.

Se queja de tener frio y por eso abre la ventana en medio de diciembre a pesar de que sigue con el edredón y la manta hasta el cuello mientras duerme. Luego no hay quien se levante del puto frio que hace.

El colmo a venido hace una semana cuando el hijo de puta a querido ponerme un toque de queda. A las 00H00 a la cama me dijo cuando en realidad he tenido que re-adaptar mis putas horas de sueño para poder dormir 'algo' (duermo durante la mañana como puedo y luego me quedo la noche en vela, cansado intentando hacer lo que puedo con el trabajo)

Básicamente, no he tenido los mejores días últimamente y por eso pido un poco de comprensión. Había pensado en poner un lemon en este capitulo pero al final solo he podido escribir la mitad de lo que pretendía, espero que al menos a algunos os guste.

(Personas hablando)

( **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

 _ **(Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones)**_

No soy dueño de Naruto por desgracia o cualquier personaje de anime mencionado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 25 : Mañana Caliente, Mes de Entrenamiento y Encuentro Social.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto estaba apenas despertando por la mañana medio adormilado. Los sucesos del día anterior lo habían cansado no solo físicamente sino mentalmente también. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era dormir y posponer su entrenamiento de hoy para más tarde. El rubio sabia que su abuelo iba a llegar por entorno las 10, por lo que, si su reloj interno estaba en lo correcto, aun tenia 1h30 para dormir antes de bajar a desayunar y empezar el entrenamiento.

Por desgracia, o por suerte, sus planes para la mañana iban a tener que cambiar un poco. Naruto podía sentir una sensación muy agradable en su entrepierna, una mano estaba masajeando su erección mañanera.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras disfrutaba de la sensación placentera y sentía como otra mano estaba deshaciendo los botones de sus pantalones. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, desde que había empezado a dormir con Haku y Akeno, en ocasiones, se iba a despertar con una de las dos meneando su cabeza entre sus piernas, tragando su miembro de forma frenética y hambrienta. Estaba ya tan acostumbrado que ni siquiera se molestaba ya por ello, en realidad, su mente adormida estaba intentando adivinar cual de sus dos chicas era la que acababa de tragarse su polla hasta el fondo.

Podía sentir la humedad y el calor sofocando su entrepierna a la vez que se curvada hacia dentro del esófago de la chica. Ella se quedo unos segundos con la boca tocando su pelvis antes de retirar lentamente el palo carnoso de su boca hasta que solo la punta se quedo en la boca, solo para volver a tragarse enigmáticamente y a mover su boca mientras gemía.

Naruto empezó a gemir complacido por el meneo agradable y empezó a pensar en cual de sus chicas podría tratarse. " _Debe ser Akeno, siempre le gusta empezar lento antes de comerse mi polla a toda velocidad … espera, ese masaje en los testículos con las manos es más como Haku. ¿Están tratando de confundirme? Niñas malas._ " pensó vagamente mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas para ayudar a llegar más profundo.

Minutos pasaron mientras la mente de Naruto se aclaraba poco a poco, despertándose debido al placer y la lujuria. La cadera del Uzumaki y la boca de la hembra estaban coordinados a la perfección moviéndose rápidamente y en sincronía.

El chico ni siquiera aviso cuando enfundo su entrepierna hasta la garganta de la hembra, derramando el contenido de sus testículos como una fuente. Lo más increíble era que la mujer no derramó ni una gota, tragó todo el semen como una profesional deleitándose con el sabor mientras sus ojos entreabiertos estaban rebosando de lujuria, aunque Naruto no era consciente de eso ultimo, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto dejo caer su cadera soltando un profundo suspiro de deleite, sin embargo, la chica siguió con los labios pegados a su polla hasta la pelvis, moviendo su larga lengua dentro de su boca, limpiándola por completo. Después de unos segundos, subió la cabeza, los labios cerrados herméticamente alrededor del miembro arrastrando cualquier rastro de semilla que quedara sobre él. El Uzumaki oyó claramente el 'pop' cuando la mujer soltó por fin su miembro y fue pronto seguido por un gemido de placer que le causó escalofríos por la espalda.

Ya fuera Akeno o Haku, iba a dejarla cojeando durante una semana entera.

Sintió como la chica se cernía sobre, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del chico, antes de poner su coño desnudo sobre su polla aun firme. Empezó a moverse por todo el eje lentamente, disfrutando del contacto con el chico, soltando gemidos largos de placer que estaban despertando el lado más salvaje de Naruto.

El chico ya no lo soportó más, movió sus manos hasta donde podía sentir que se encontraba su culo alegre y suave de la chica, antes de darles un buena apretón. El gemido que recibió le hizo sonreír mientras seguía moviendo sus manos, agarrando con fuerza la carne suave y alegre, ganándose más gemidos de placer.

Luego empezó a subir sus manos, delimitando las curvas de la mujer mientras recorría, el culo, la cadera, el estomago has poner finalmente sus manos sobre las tetas de la chica. Naruto inspeccionó los senos intentando abarcar, en vano la mayor superficie posible. Comprobó la suavidad, la elasticidad y incluso pellizco los pezones obteniendo un gemido estridente de placer.

El chico seguía intentando adivinar cual de sus chicas era la que lo estaba montando. " _Las tetas son una buena copa E y el culo es bien grande ademas de suave, por lo que no puede ser Akeno. ¿A Haku le han crecido los pechos y el culo?_ " pensó encantado con la idea antes de llevar sus labios a uno de los pezones.

Empezó a mover la lengua contornando el pezón disfrutando del sabor salado hasta que lo mordió ligeramente.

La chica gimió de forma estridente y por primera vez en los preliminares hablo. "Sigue así Foxi-kun, cómeme todo lo que quieras." dijo la chica.

Naruto no discutió, siguió mordisqueando el pezón de la chica … al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de como lo había llamado. " _¿¡Foxi-kun!?_ " pensó, la lujuria bajandosele de golpe.

Akeno nunca decía su nombre mientras follaban, siempre hablaba sucio y instando a follar con más fuerza a su Onee-chan.

Haku lo llamaba Naruto-sama mientras suplicaba que la usara como su juguete.

¡¿Quien coño le había estado chupando la polla los últimos 20 minutos?!

Naruto por fin abrió los ojos mientras apartaba la boca de la gran teta y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con el rostro de Anko Mitarashi.

La chica de 22 años estaba completamente desnuda, su piel ligeramente tostada mostrándose sin contemplaciones junto con sus grandes pechos, sus piernas flexibles y su culo regordete. Tenia un sonrojo notable en la cara, junto con una sonrisa complacida y los ojos llenos de deseo.

Las manos que seguían sobre los pechos de la mujer se tensaron de golpe, soltándole un gemido a la mujer. "Si foxi-kun, aprieta mas." dijo encantada.

"¿A-A-A-A-Anko, qu-que estas haciendo?" preguntó sorprendido y medio en pánico.

La mujer se lamió los labios sensualmente. "Yo nada, eres tu el que esta manoseándome las tetas." el chico soltó en el acto los orbes carnosos pero aun así Anko empezó a mover su cadera de nuevo, enviando olas de placer ambos. "Vamos sigue, no te contengas."

"AAAnko, pa-pa-para por favor. Yo nooooOOOO … debería … estar haciendo esto." consiguió decir el chico entre gemidos.

Por suerte, la chica se detuvo. "¿Porque? Si es porque eres demasiado joven, ambos somos shinobi, hay que disfrutar nuestras vidas. Sobretodo con nuestra profesión." dijo un poco dudosa y confundida. Aunque esa expresión desapareció de inmediato substituida por una enorme sonrisa sugerente. "¿O es que no me encuentras atractiva?" pregunto sensualmente mientras meneaba todo su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha, sus curvas meneándose perfectamente al mismo tiempo que sus pechos rebotaban ligeramente.

Naruto se quedo mirando el cuerpo de la mujer con una mirada hambrienta mientras su resolución empezaba a quebrarse. Aun así, con la poca resistencia que le quedaba logro darle una respuesta. "No es eso, eres preciosa, es solo que no entiendo porque estas haciendo esto de repente." logro decir mientras se contenía de atacar con todo lo que tenia a la mujer.

Anko se detuvo de golpe y toda la sensualidad de su cara desapareció substituida por pura gratitud. "Porque me has liberado." susurró mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. "Desde que Orochimaru me marco, ese sello fue como una maldición. Un recordatorio constante de lo que me hizo ese bastardo. No solo para era recordatorio de su abandono, sino también para el resto del pueblo que no era más que la 'puta' serpiente de Orochimaru." declaro mientras se secaba los ojos antes de que las lagrimas pudieran caer.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido por su declaración. No tenia ni idea que ese sello fuera una carga tan pesada para la mujer. En cierta forma no era muy diferente de su situación cuando era más joven. El pueblo lo despreció por el sello que mantenía a su hermano encerrado en su cuerpo y ellos despreciaron a Anko de la misma manera. "Ankp … yo …"

El momento emotivo fue completamente destruido cuando la mujer lo miró con pura lujuria. "Es por eso que tengo que recompensarte. Me prometí a mi misma que si alguien conseguía quitarme ese sello iba a darle 100 mamadas en una fila antes de darle mi coño y mi culo para que los usara como quisiera durante todo un mes." Naruto abrió los ojos como platos mientras que su pene empezó a ponerse muy dolorido. La mujer acerco su boca a su oreja y susurró sensualmente. "Por cierto, aun soy virgen." dijo antes de empezar a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja izqueirda.

De ser posible, Naruto abría expulsado humo por sus fosas nasales debido al calor y la lujuria que empezaban a superar su sentido común. Aun así, intentó poner una ultima defensa. "Estoy prometido." dijo débilmente.

Anko se detuvo en seco y se levanto de golpe, haciendo rebotar su delantera mientras lo miraba sorprendida. "¿En serio?"

Naruto asintió ligeramente. Lo que quería hacerle a esta mujer no tenia nombre pero sabia que iba a sentirse extremadamente culpable si sucumbía a la tentación.

Anko se quedo mirándolo con una expresión neutra durante unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros. "O bueno, no pasa nada." declaro con simpleza.

"... ¿Que?"

Anko resoplo divertida. "¿Te crees que no estoy al tanto de las leyes de los Clanes shinobi? Eres el ultimo varón Uzumaki que existe, esta claro que estas bajo la Ley de Restauración de Clanes, lo que te convierte en un polígamo certificado y legal. Tu tu chica o chicas pueden compartirte entre ellas, también pueden hacerlo conmigo." dijo antes de inclinar y lamer el contorno de sus labios sensualmente.

Naruto logro resistir la necesidad impía de abrir la boca y devorar sus labios. En su lugar apartó ligeramente su cabeza antes de volver a hablar. "No puedo Anko, si no les explico las cosas antes, seria como serles infiel." si, Naruto iba a estar con varias chicas pero siempre iba a discutir sus posibles parejas con sus parejas actuales. No importaba como lo vieran los demás, no hacerlo seria como engañar a Akeno y Haku.

Por desgracia, Anko puso su ultimo clavo en el ataúd. "Ya te he comido la polla por lo que técnicamente ya has sido infiel. ¿Ya puestos porque no llevamos esto hasta el final?" preguntó antes de volver a ponerse recta sobre su regazo.

Para tu gran sorpresa, y excitación, Anko se hecho hacia atrás, curvándose sensualmente y resaltando sus enorme y firmes pechos. Naruto estuvo tan cautivado que ni siquiera noto como la mujer agarraba las dos extremidades de sus pantalones hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Anko tiró con fuerza y le saco con existo no solo sus pantalones, sino también sus calzoncillos en el proceso.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe. "¡Anko!"

La mujer volvió a ponerse recta, lentamente con una sonrisa sensual en los labios. "Eso es lo que va a pasar Naruto Uzumaki. Para las próximas horas voy a ser tu juguete, voy a montarte como un semental y vas a usarme como tu juguete sexual." declaro antes de dejarse caer sobre su torso, empujando sus grandes pechos contra su torso mientras volvía a mover su cadera de ida y vuelta sobre su polla. Lo peor de todo fue su cara, la expresión indefensa, los ojos húmedos y el tono de voz vulnerable lo rompieron por completo. "¿O es que no quieres?"

La mujer acababa de firmar su sentencia, no iba a salir de esa habitación hasta que ya no pudiera sentir las piernas.

 **XxxXxxX**

Shuri estaba atravesando el bosque, caminando hacia la cabaña del equipo Darui acompañada por su padre. La mujer había dormido junto a su marido en un campamento improvisado y oculto en el bosque. Actualmente eran las 10H00, y la mujer había invocado a su padre para proseguir con el entrenamiento de Naruto.

"¿Así que ya ha llegado a un cierre con su pasad?" pregunto Sojobo.

La hija del líder de los Tengu le había comentado como el pelirrojo se había reunido con su madre biológica ayer y estaba muy curioso por como acabó todo.

Shuri negó con la cabeza. "No estoy segura, Naru-chan tenia algunas dudas sobre si valdría realmente la pena luchar por una relación con su familia biológica. Pero creo que esta dispuesto a intentarlo, al menos con Kushina-san y sus hermanos." explicó.

El viejo Tengu suspiro. "Es comprensible, actualmente son de pueblos distintos y de un día para el otro podrían llegar a ser enemigos. Sin olvidar que debido a eso, cualquier relación entre ellos debería mantenerse en secreto." comentó pero luego una duda se coló en su mente. "¿Kushina-san es consciente de que Naruto no va a abandonar Kumo, verdad?"

La hija hizo una mueca. "No estoy segura, creo que es una conversación que tendrá que tener Naru-chan en el futuro."

Sojobo gimió presintiendo problemas para su nieto adoptivo, esa no iba a ser una conversación fácil.

Ambos llegaron por fin al claro del campo de entrenamiento y se sorprendieron al ver a Kimimaro, Jugo y Darui caminando rápidamente hacia ellos, los 3 con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

El dúo padre/hija se quedo mirando al grupo acercándose confundido. Shuri iba a preguntar lo que estaba pasando pero Darui se le adelantó. "Desayunamos fuera, Naruto esta ocupado, creo que el entrenamiento tendrá que posponerse, buenos días." dijo en rápida sucesión sin dejar de caminar.

El grupo de 3 hombres paso de largo entre Sojobo y su hija. Shuri se quedo mirando al grupo mientras se alejaba y su padre se quedo mirando la casa mientras usaba Senjutsu para asegurarse que su nieto estaba bien.

Lo que encontró era que su nieto tenia compañía, y por lo cerca que estaba con su invitada, como dijo Darui, iba a estar ocupado durante un buen rato. Sojobo suspiro sabiendo que su nieto iba a estar en un buen lio cuando sus otras parejas se enteraran.

 **XxxXxxX**

Pasaron las semanas y la vida continuo sin preocupaciones para la mayor parte de la población de Konoha, ignorantes de todo lo que estaba sucediendo tras escena. Mientras que los civiles eran completamente inconscientes del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, todos los Konoha-nin de rango Chunin para arriba se estaban preparando para el inminente conflicto que se avecinaba.

Minato estaba incordiando sus esfuerzos junto al Comandante AMBU, Ryu, y el Comandante Jonin, Shikaku Nara, para preparar las contra-medidas necesarias para la 3era fase de los exámenes Chunin. Aunque las cosas eran bastante tensas entre el trió y Ryu tuvo que soportar las miradas de muerte que se lanzaban continuamente su Kage y su colega Nara. Desde que Shikaku había propuesto formar una alianza con Kumo, Minato había estado muy hostil con él. No porque la idea fuera mala, sino porque uno de los puntos clave de dicha alianza consistía en entregar a Naruto como moneda de cambio, cosa que a Minato no le gusto ni un pelo. El rubio había querido negarse en el acto pero Shikaku puso en claro que a menos que tuviera una mejor idea sobre como afrontar la invasión y sus consecuencias no tendrían otra opción.

Hasta ahora siempre había habido la expectativa de hacer una reclamación a Kumo para que les entregaran a Naruto. Minato había querido preparar un plan junto a Jiraya para ejercer presión sobre la Aldea rival usando sus contactos y espías hasta que no les quedara otra opción que devolverle a su hijo. Por desgracia, en vista de la próxima invasión y la traición de sus aliados, necesitarían un punto de apoyo para disuadir a las otras aldeas de atacarlos en su momento de debilidad y el precio iba a ser Naruto. De ahí la razón por la que Minato estaba furioso con Shikaku por proponer semejante plan y que Shikaku estuviera frustrado con Minato, al Nara no le hacia gracia tampoco pero no les quedaba otra opción.

Hayate, el testigo clave que había permitido descubrir los planes de Oto y Suna, había sido encerrado en su casa. Konoha no podía arriesgarse a que los dos pueblos que pretendían invadirlos supieran que tenían conocimiento de sus intensiones. Si bien cabía la posibilidad de que dejarían de lado sus planes de invasión, también cabía la posibilidad de que podrían atacar de inmediato cuando aun no estaban preparados. Por ello, el jonin enfermizo estaba bajo arresto domiciliario hasta nuevo orden, pero por suerte para el, le habían dado el mes libre a su novia para que pudiera pasar tiempo con el hasta el día de la invasión. Dicha novia, Yugao Uzuki, después de enterrarse de lo sucedido, solo quería ir a ver al pequeño pelirrojo que solía proteger cuando este era más pequeño y darle un abrazo de muerte por haber salvado al hombre que amaba. Quizá Naruto hubiera sido más amable con Hayate si hubiera sabido que era el novio de su Neko-nee.

Hablando de antiguos AMBU, 'Inu-nii' alias, Kakashi Hatake, se encontraba fuera del pueblo entrenando a Sasuke Uchiha para su próximo enfrentamiento contra Sabaku no Gaara. Habia recibido un mensaje por águila 2 días después de que los planes de Suna y Oto llegaran a oídos del Consejo Shinobi. Kakashi había estado preocupado y frustrado porque al parecer, Gaara era el Jinchuriki del Ichibi. Después de que Naruto se lo dijera a Hayate y este se lo contara al consejo Shinobi, no les hizo falta mucha ayuda para relacionar la habilidad de Gaara con la arena con el poder del Ichibi. Mientras había intensificado aun más el entrenamiento de Sasuke con la esperanza de que podría sobrevivir al futuro encuentro, el jonin había estado un poco distraído con la cuestión de Naruto. Kakashi había querido reunirse con el pelirrojo y disculparse por no haber podido protegerlo mejor cuando era pequeño. Por desgracia, sus obligaciones con el pueblo venían primero y tendría que esperar para hablar con él.

El equipo Darui también había estado ocupado. El jonin sensei del equipo se había centrado en enseñar a Kimimaro pues Naruto y Jugo tenían a dos personas más capaces de enseñarles a ellos. Darui se había centrado en mejorar el Kenjutsu del albino así como su Ninjutsu elemental y en unas pocas semanas, había hecho progresos agigantados. Kimimaro también había estado trabajando en su Kekkei Genkai por su cuenta, tratando de endurecer aun más sus huesos y encontrar nuevas formas de usarlos en combate. La batalla frente a Lee le había demostrado que a pesar de ser increíblemente resistente, no era invulnerable, si no hubiera sido por el sello Yang que Naruto había dejado en su cuerpo hace tiempo, Kimimaro habría perdido.

Jugo también había tenido mucho trabajo en sus manos, sobretodo siendo entrenado por una mujer como Shuri Tengu. La mujer era una maestra empuñando su Kusarigama y la encarnación del Diablo en cuanto a fuego se trataba. La mujer había entrenado a Jugo para mejorar su agilidad cuando estaba transformado, el hecho de que fuera extremadamente rápido solo en linea recta era algo bastante por lo que durante horas se dedicaba a intentar golpearlo con su arma de predilección mientras Jugo intentaba esquivar. Gracias a los dioses que la piel del pelinaranja era extremadamente resistente y que Shuri no lo golpeaba con demasiada fuerza o sino a estas horas Jugo no seria más un colador desangrado. También había estado aprendiendo nuevos jutsus de fuego y ejercicios para mejorar su efectividad, ademas de adaptarlos a su transformación. Tener un Kekkei Genkai que le permite adaptar todo su cuerpo en una arma era una ventaja que debía ser explotada al 100%.

Finalmente, Naruto era el que había tenido la parte más dura y el horario más estrecho. Todas las mañanas se levantaba muy temprano para entrenar con su abuelo. Dicho entrenamiento incluía meditación, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Senjutsu, aveces todo al mismo tiempo. Sojobo y Kurama le habían estado enseñando unas cuantas técnicas muy poderosas, pero que habían sido muy difíciles y complicadas de dominar, todo con el fin de prepararse para la 3era fase.

Luego por las tardes, saldría del campo de entrenamiento para reunirse discretamente con los miembros de la Rama Secundaria del Clan Hyuga para quitarles el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado. Cada reunión, no solo era extremadamente tensa sino que acababa de forma bastante incomoda para el pelirrojo. Cuando se reunía con ellos tenia que aguantar sus miradas recelosas y cuando se despedía tenia que quitárselos de encima a la fuerza pues dichos Hyuga no paraban de abrazarlo para darle las gracias. También era muy cuidadoso de dibujar de nuevo un dibujo perfecto del sello en su forma comprimida para que los de la Rama Principal no sospecharan, lo único que les quedaba a los miembros libres de la rama era fingir un horrible dolor cuando alguien intentaba activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Finalmente, estaban las visitas sorpresa de Mito y, en alguna que otra ocasión, Shio. La pequeña Namikaze se había empeñado en venir a ver a su hermano mayor siempre que pudiera, por lo que cuando volvió al día siguiente después de hablar con Kushina, tuvo que dejar bien en claro que solo podía venir por las tardes o sino no iba a poder entrenar como era debido.

Las conversaciones que tuvo con Shio fueron bastante … tensas por así decirlo. Parecía ser que Mito tenia la idea errónea de que iba a volver a Konoha, pero eso ya era una historia para otro momento.

Actualmente era el día antes de la final, el equipo Darui estaba delante de la entrada principal de Konoha esperando a su líder que debería llegar en breve. Darui, Kimimaro y Jugo estaban esperando tranquilamente mirando de reojo al miembro pelirrojo del equipo. Naruto estaba sudando la gota gorda mientras rezaba mentalmente a Rikudo, Kami y quien quisiera escucharlo, deseando no morir en breve. La razón era bastante simple, el Raikage no estaba viniendo solo, lo acompañaba C-san …

junto con Akeno, Haku y Samui.

El equipo Darui sabia que algo estaba pasando, normalmente solo se permitía a un Kage extranjero venir con 2 guarda-espaldas. Eso sin contar el encuentro de Naruto con Hayate en medio de la noche, el equipo sospechaba un posible conflicto de intereses entre Konoha y Suna, pero no habían investigado sus sospechas. No era su problema … o al menos así era hasta que al parecer, su Kage también estaba metido en este lio.

Aun así, no era la razón por la que el Uzumaki estaba tan nervioso, Naruto sabia que su 'momento' con Anko no había pasado desapercibido por nadie en el equipo y eso incluía a los Tengu que habían estado con ellos todo el mes.

Sobretodo porque el 'momento' había abarcado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde.

Dicho esto, Shuri siempre había tenido una vena cotilla y Naruto apostaría su Rinnegan a que las chicas ya estaban al tanto de su 'momento' con Anko … y de como la mujer había suplicado durante todo el mes repetirlo.

Técnicamente, lo que había hecho Naruto era infidelidad, pero por otra parte, Akeno siempre le había dicho que quería más 'hermanas' y Haku nunca le había llevado la contraria. Por lo que no estaba muy seguro de como iban a reaccionar cuando lo vieran, sobretodo porque contaban con que Samui se uniera al 'grupo' antes que cualquier otra chica.

En resumen, Naruto no sabia si estaba de mierda hasta el cuello o si solo estaba exagerando toda la situación, cosa que lo estaba matando por dentro del estrés que estaba sintiendo.

Más adelante del grupo se encontraban Minato, Jiraya y Shikaku, flanqueados por 2 jonin a la espera de que el Raikage llegara. El rubio tenia una expresión de total seriedad al igual que el Nara, ambos habían vuelto a discutir por lo que debía ser la centésima vez en todo el mes y habían concluido de una forma bastante tensa. Aunque al final, a regañadientes, Minato había tenido que tragarse sus palabras y estar de acuerdo con el plan de Shikaku. El Hokage no estaba contento con la idea de desprenderse de su hijo por las buenas pero iba a tener que hacerlo si quería salvar a su pueblo.

O al menos así seria, sino fuera porque aun le quedaba una carta por jugar.

El rubio salio de sus pensamientos cuando divisó a lo lejos un grupo de 5 personas acercándose. El hombre supo enseguida que eran la delegación de Kumo, era muy difícil no reconocer la forma masiva del Yondaime Raikage y su piel oscura típica de algunos habitantes de Kaminari no Kuni.

Lo que encontró curioso fue las personas que lo acompañaban. Minato había permitido al Raikage traer a 4 Shinobis pensando que, con suerte, traería quizás a uno de sus Jinchuriki capaces de contribuir a la defensa de Konoha si todo iba bien. Pero por lo visto había optado por traer a un hombre que reconoció como C, uno de los mejores sensores de Kumo, así como 3 Kunoichis desconocidas.

Cuanto más se acercaba el grupo, más fácil fue reconocer a las personas que se acercaban y el Kage rubio tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no quedarse mirando las hermosas mujeres que venían hacia las puertas. Incluso Shikaku y los 2 jonin se vieron afectados por la belleza de esas 3 mujeres. Jiraya por su parte, estaba babeando sin vergüenza y sus manos estaban temblando, del enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al contener las ganas de sacar su cuaderno de notas y apuntar la descripción de esas hembras para usarlas en sus futuras novelas porno.

Aunque no lo supiera, el Gama-Sannin acababa de escapar de la muerte por los pelos, si Akeno, Haku o Samui le hubieran visto hacerlo, lo más seguro es que lo hubieran matado.

Mejor no hablar de lo que haría cierto pelirrojo en dicha situación.

El equipo Darui se acercó un poco hacia la entrada manteniéndose detrás del grupo de Konoha. Observaron como el Kage corpulento avanzó con tranquilidad hasta quedarse delante de Minato, mirándolo con una expresión estoica.

El Namikaze forzó una sonrisa en su cara y intentó (con muchos problemas) parecer convincente. "Bienvenidos a Konoha, Raikage-dono, espero que el viaje haya ido sin problemas."

A resoplo. "Precisamente, habría preferido un par de problemas para romper el aburrimiento. ¿Asumo que nuestro Daimio haya llegado a salvo?" preguntó/declaro queriendo saber si el líder de su país había llegado ileso a la aldea.

Los jonin de Konoha se pusieron nerviosos por la respuesta irrespetuosa del Kage extranjero, aunque ni Jiraya, Shikaku o Minato dijeron nada al respecto, a sabiendas de cuan exaltado era el hombre. "El Daimio se hospeda con los demás Daimios en el mejor hotel de la aldea, a la espera de la fiesta de esta noche." contesto Minato con la misma sonrisa tensa.

El Raikage rodó los ojos hacia arriba mientras hacia una mueca. "¡Bah, a la mierda con tanto politiqueo! Dime de una vez porque me has permitido una guardia más amplia." exigió sin rodeos.

La sonrisa murió de golpe, seguido por un suspiro cansado. "Vamos A, al menos podrías seguir el juego. Acabas de llegar y ya te has saltado todo el procedimiento." dijo el rubio con cansancio.

"Odio las formalidades y lo sabes, son una perdida de tiempo. Mejor ir al grano. ¿Porque?" pregunto el Raikage.

Minato lo miro a los ojos en silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar. "Preferiría tener esta conversación en privado … y con mi hijo."

A estrechó los ojos. "Si estamos hablando de cierto pelirrojo a mi servicio, dudo mucho que te reconozca como su padre. Ademas, no creo que le guste estar en tu presencia más de lo estrictamente necesario." añadió al final. Darui le había enviado varios informes sobre la estancia del equipo en Konoha y sabia que Naruto seguía mosqueado con el pueblo, pero sobretodo su padre biológico. Aunque iba a admitir que estaba un poco preocupado por la opinión que tenia ahora Naruto sobre Kushina y sus hermanos.

Minato estrechó los ojos. "No creo que los problemas de MI familia sean de tu incumbencia."

"Quizá, pero los problemas de MIS Shinobi si lo son." replicó.

La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo y todos los presentes estaban sudando de los nervios, a la espera de que una pelea estallara. Los dos lideres se estaban mirando con una frialdad que habría congelado el mismísimo infierno.

"Eso va a cambiar." dijo Minato en un tono neutro, sorprendiendo a Shikaku que había pensado que por fin iba a adherirse al plan.

A lo miró de forma burlona. "Si claro, Naruto odia tus entrañas y a todos los habitantes de este pueblo. La única forma en la que vas a conseguir traerlo de vuelta es en una bolsa de cadáveres."

El Hokage estrecho los ojos y apretó con fuerza los dientes. "Puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero."

"¡Oh sí, de eso no hay duda. Lograste convencer a tu esposa de que tu hijo iba a ser visto como un héroe y fingir tu muerte. Convincente eres, pero sobretodo idiota." dijo con una sonrisa fría.

Minato estuvo a punto de explotar ahí mismo pero por suerte Shikaku intervino a tiempo. "Creo que seria mejor acabar con las presentaciones y ir a un lugar más discreto ara seguir con esta conversación." dijo tosiendo con su puño delante de la boca para llamarles la atención. El rubio se guardo el comentario mordaz y asintió con rigidez. El Nara dio un paso adelante y se inclino brevemente de forma cortes. "Soy el comandante jonin, Shikaku Nara, un placer."

Jiraya estuvo a punto de hacer su súper presentación para impresionar a las damas (SI CLARO), pero una mirada de su alumno lo disuadió. "Mi nombre es Jiraya, el Gama-Sannin. ¿Puedo sus nombres bellas damas." preguntó con ojos lujuriosos .

Samui y Haku observaron al pervertido con ojos entrecerrados. Sin embargo, Akeno se rió divertido, tapando su boca con la mano en un gesto fluido y grácil, digno de toda una Yamato Nadeshiko. "Ara ara, muchas gracias. Mi nombre es Akeno Uzumaki, un placer conocerle." dijo con una pequeña inclinación, mostrando aun más sus pechos visibles a través de su Kimono de Batalla negro entreabierto.

Los Konoha-nin abrieron los ojos conmocionados. "¿Eres una Uzumaki?" preguntó Minato, confundido al no poder reconocer ninguna característica del clan del Remolino en ella.

La bella mujer iba a contestar, pero una de sus compañeras se le adelantó. "Akeno, te estas precipitando, aun no estamos casadas con Naruto-kun."

Akeno hizo un puchero antes de mirar a su amiga. "Moo, pero somos sus prometidas. Ademas, no es como si no hubiéramos sanjado el trató." dijo con los ojos brillantes llenos de lujuria.

Haku se sonrojó hasta las raíces. " ¡Ba-baka! No tienes porque contar estas cosas en publico." protestó avergonzada.

La Yamato Nadeshiko se rió divertida. "¿Porque? Mi cuerpo y mi alma pertenecen a Naruto-kun, no me importa que los demás lo sepan.

Haku replicó avergonzada para gran disfrute de Akeno bajo la mirada atónita y conmocionada del Grupo de Konoha.

"Raikage-dono."

"¿Si Hokage-dono?" preguntó divertido.

"¿Acabo de oír a uno de tus guardias auto-proclamarse como la propiedad de mi hijo?" preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

"¡Claro que no!" grito sorprendido. Minato soltó un suspiro de alivió, por un momento había pensado que su hijo tenia un fetiche por la dominación. "Akeno es su prometida, al igual que Haku y creo que Samui no va a tardar en unirse a la familia."

Minato se quedo mirando al Raikage conmocionado, al igual que Shikaku y los 2 jonin guardaespaldas. Jiraya por su parte, se había dado la vuelta y estaba mirando a Naruto como si fuera la segunda venida de Dios.

Con toda la escena, nadie se había dado cuenta de que cierta rubia tetona se había alejado del grupo, dirigiéndose hacia cierto pelirrojo Uzumaki. Dicho pelirrojo estaba viendo a Samui acercándose muy nervioso mientras intentaba no apartar los ojos de esos orbes azules que lo estaban fijando con una enorme intensidad.

Naruto trago con dificultad y levantó las manos de forma defensiva. "Sa-Samui puedo explicarlo. Yo …"

La rubia no le dio tiempo a continuar, cogió la tela de su chaqueta abierta antes de tirar con fuerza hacia ella reclamando sus labios en un candente beso.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que sus palabras murieron en el acto mientras que Samui meneaba su lengua, violando su cavidad oral sin piedad. El pelirrojo acabó actuando por instinto y devolvió el gesto imitando a la mujer.

Pero el beso no duró demasiado, Samui luego apartó su cabeza y miró directamente al pelirrojo a los ojos. "Eres mio. No voy a dejar que ninguna ramera de este pueblo me aparte de tu lado. ¿Esta claro?" preguntó mientras estrechaba los ojos.

"Si señora." respondió de inmediato por reflejo.

La mujer asintió. "Bien, quiero que me lleves a una cita después de los exámenes." exigió, aunque el ligero color de sus mejillas reveló sin querer su vergüenza.

Naruto asintió rápidamente con la cabeza mientras mentalmente soltó un suspiro de alivió al ver que la mujer no estaba enfadada. Ahora solo hacia falta ver si Akeno y Haku estaban en el mismo estado de animo pensó mientras las veía acercarse.

XENDX

* * *

Muy bien, para los que os interese, propongo un reto. Un cross over entre Naruto y Bleach. Era una idea que me había estado rondando por la cabeza pero que no sabia si iba a poder escribir, por lo que lo escribo con la esperanza de que alguien quiera hacer un intento.

Los hechos son los siguientes :

\- La historia se desarrolla en el mundo de Naruto.

\- La familia Namikaze esta compuesta por Kushina y Minato (Ambos están vivos) junto con sus hijas y su único hijo (Los 3 nacieron la misma noche del ataque del Kyubi)

-Las 2 niñas son las jinchuriki del pueblo.

-Naruto es un niño enfermizo, con una enfermedad que no le permite digerir bien los alimentos. Tiene el pelo rojo (ATENCIÓN, este pequeño detalle es importante), la piel pálida, los ojos violeta (También importante) y a pesar de sus dificultades sueña con ser un gran shinobi para poder proteger a su familia.

-Por desgracia sus padres le prohíben intentarlo porque temen perderle. Sus hermanas también lo quieren mucho y lo tratan como si fuera de cristal, cosa que odia.

-Aun así Naruto sigue insistiendo durante años hasta que sus padres se hartan y le echan una bronca monumental. Naruto había pedido si podían ayudarle a abrir su red de chakra pero estos se lo prohíben diciendo que era demasiado débil y su cuerpo no lo soportaría.

-Dolido, furioso y profundamente triste, Naruto se escapa por la noche de casa y se va al bosque cerca del compuesto Namikaze con un libro que ha robado de la biblioteca de su pàdre. Siguiendo las instrucciones, consigue su objetivo y libera por fin su chakra ...

... sellando así su destino para siempre.

Hay una razón por la que Naruto es tan débil. Una razón por la que Minato sigue vivo y no pudriéndose en el estomago del Shinigami.

Cuando ejecuto el Shiki Fuin para sellar al Kyubi en sus hijas, modificó la técnica para exiliar al Shinigami antes de que pudiera reclamar su alma. A pesar del miedo inicial durante las primeras semanas, después de 7 años Minato pensaba que había logrado engañar al Shinigami.

Minato es un buen padre, esposo y líder. Pero también es un necio arrogante.

Uno no engaña al dios de la muerte sin pagar las consecuencias.

Solo que como Minato y las gemelas estaban involucradas en el contrato, las acciones finales de Minato le impedían intentar algo contra ellos.

Pero aun quedaban Kushina y Naruto, ambos habían sido expuestos al chakra del kyubi que ahora residía en el interior de las niñas. Una por ser la anterior jinchuriki y el niño por haber crecido dentro de dicha jinchuriki. Por ello, aunque superficialmente, el Shinigami podría acerder a través del chakra del zorro para obtener su venganza.

Pero claro, como en aquel momento Kushina estaba medio muerta no le costo mucho al Shinigami decidir cual de los dos iba a tener que sufrir el error de Minato.

Cuando Naruto libera su chakra, abre completamente la puerta que le permite al Shinigami operar su cuerpo y causarle su 'enfermedad'. Lo que implica que Naruto se queda a merced del dios de la muerte sin poder negar sus ordenes.

Naruto no tenia una enfermedad, lo que tenia era una alimentación desequilibrada. Le falta una cosa para tener una dieta perfecta, algo que no había probado nunca y que debía comer si quería esperar sobrevivir.

Almas.

Tal fue el castigo que eligió el Shinigami. Usar su influencia para convertir a Naruto en uno de sus ángeles de la muerte.

Iba a obligar a Naruto a salir del pueblo y devorar las almas de las personas que el shinigami ordenara.

Cuanto más comiera, más fuerte se haría el niño y más cambiaría su cuerpo.

De un humano, paso a convertirse en un hueco, de un hueco a un gilliam, de un gilliam a un adjuca y de un adjuca a un Vasto Lord, la máxima casta entre los angeles de la muerte.

Es solo una idea, quizá a algunos no os guste el concepto pero solo pense que la idea tenia potencial si alguien decide aprovecharla. Estaba pensando en que al final después de varios años, cuando Naruto alcanzara el rango Vasto Lord, su forma seria como la de Ichigo hueco completo. Solo que en vez de tener el pelo Narnaja y los ojos amarillos, Naruto tendría el pelo escarlata y los ojos : - Iris purpura, pupila amarilla vertical y la esclerotida del mismo color.

Sin espada, eso viene más adelante.

En fin dicho esto, espero que os guste la idea.


	26. Chapter 26

Buenas gente, me gustaría pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero al parecer voy a tener que hacer exámenes de recuperación y he estado escribiendo en mi tiempo libre cuando no estoy estudiando. No voy a comentar mucho porque no tengo tiempo. Veré lo que puedo hacer para mi próximo capitulo muchas gracias.

* * *

 **Capitulo 26 : El día de la final.**

 **XxxXxxX**

El día de la final había llegado y los ánimos en el pueblo estaban en su apogeo. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, tanto por turistas como locales. El flujo del dinero se movía rápidamente aportando grandes beneficios a las tiendas, restaurantes y puestos callejeros. Era una oportunidad de oro, no solo para promocionar a sus ninjas sino también la mercancía y cerrar varios tratos con los comerciantes y turistas extranjeros.

Sin embargo, el evento del día se iba a desarrollar en un estadio. Civiles y nobles por igual estaban llegando sin cesar y ocupando sus sitios a la espera de los combates venideros. Aun faltaba 30 minutos para el inicio de los exámenes, sin embargo, el estadio ya estaba medio lleno y algunas figuras notorias ya se encontraban presentes, tanto como espectadores como participantes.

Al contrario que en las gradas reservadas al publico humilde, en los palcos superiores había mucho más espacio y mejores servicios. Bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que estaban reservados para los nobles. Sin embargo, había un palco en concreto reservado para la máxima autoridad en el pueblo así como sus compañeros del mismo rango procedentes de otra aldea.

Fue en ese palco que Minato Namikaze, llevando su sombrero, se encontraba, a la espera del Raikage y el Kazekage.

El Hokage estaba muy tenso y nervioso, repasando todos sus esquemas mentalmente, haciendo un esfuerzos para encontrar alguna falla. Por suerte o desgracia, no fue capaz de encontrar nada, cosa que lo ponía aun más nervioso pues en su mente sentía que dichos planes no fueron suficientes para la tormenta que se avecinaba.

"Relájate Minato." dijo el hombre a su izquierda.

El rubio giro la cabeza para ver a su antecesor preparando su pipa con absoluta tranquilidad. Hiruzen iba vestido con las túnicas tradicionales de Hokage sin el sombrero característico. A pesar de que el viejo mono parecía vestido para la ocasión, Minato sabia que debajo de esas túnicas, Hiruzen llevaba su antigua armadura preparado para cuando se desencadenara la invasión.

"Como pretendes que lo haga. Entre la invasión, nuestra necesidad de demostrar nuestra valía en estos exámenes y mi apuesta con A siento que mi cabeza va a explotar." dijo entre dientes sin atreverse a mostrar su malestar en su cara con todos los testigos presentes.

Hiruzen suspiró. "Hemos planeado al dedo las contra-medidas, incluso ahora nuestros AMBU están buscando entre la multitud y eliminando a los invasores que logran identificar de forma discreta. Los exámenes ya están en marcha y solo te queda confiar en nuestros genin. En cuanto a Naruto …" Hiruzen se tomo un momento para darle una calada a su pipa recién encendida. "… voy a ser sincero, no veo como Menma va a ganar esto." admitió.

Minato endureció su expresión. "El ganara, Jiraya lo ha entrenado personalmente, creando contadores para luchar contra Naruto. Menma puede hacerlo." declaró.

El Hokage retirado negó con la cabeza. "¿No creerás que Naruto a demostrado todas sus bazas? Tu mismo has visto a tu hijo, casi no se puede considerar un genin, se mueve como un veterano de guerra. Exuda experiencia y poder por los poros, algo de lo que Menma carece crudamente." declaró con simpleza.

"Menma lo lograra." declaró en un tono tajante.

Hiruzen suspiro. " _¿A quien tratas de convencer, a mi o a ti mismo?_ "

Detrás de los dos lideres se encontraban dos Jonin actuando como guardaespaldas, vestidos con el traje estándar Jonin de Konoha y sus Hitai-ate atados en la frente con parte de la tela cubriendo su pelo.

Uno de ellos tenia el pelo marrón, ojos oscuros y unas marcas de quemaduras en su mejilla izquierda.

El otro llevaba gafas de sol y tenia el pelo de color negro de punta.

Sus nombres eran Raido Namiashi y Aoba Yamashiro, ambos junto a su tercer compañero actuando como arbitro en la arena eran parte de la escuadra oficial de guardaespaldas del Hokage. Ambos estaban increíblemente nerviosos, no por el rol que iban a tener durante la invasión sino por el tema que estaban discutiendo en estos momentos.

Los sonidos de pasos aproximándose llamó la atención de los 4 y en unos segundos fueron capaces de ver la figura del Yondaime Raikage vestido con su atuendo habitual y su sombrero Kage subiendo las escaleras hasta el palco seguido por sus dos guardaespaldas.

"Habéis madrugado por lo que veo." murmuró.

Raido y Aoba se tensaron por la flagrante falta de respetó pero Minato no dijo nada y Hiruzen solo rió entre dientes. "Bueno Raikage-dono, somos los anfitriones, se vería bastante mal si no fuéramos los primeros en llegar." comentó sonriendo.

A-san gruño de acuerdo y se avanzó hacia su asiento colocado a la derecha de Minato mientras Darui y Atsui se colocaban detrás de su líder.

Minato miró brevemente a los dos jonin de Kumo antes de mirar a su homologo con los ojos estrechos. "¿Donde tus otras 3 guardaespaldas?" preguntó sospechoso.

"En las gradas, preparadas para disfrutar del espectáculo." contesto mirando a la arena.

Minato hizo una mueca. "Podrían estar fuera haciendo algo productivo." se quejo. " _Como ayudar a mis AMBU a identificar al enemigo._ " comentó mentalmente.

A-san miró al rubio molestó. "Kumo ya te ha dado más que suficiente ayuda Namikaze." gruñó.

Minato devolvió la mirada. "MI hijo a ayudado a su pueblo." contrarrestó.

El Raikage sonrió sarcásticamente. "¿En serio? Su hitai-ate y sus palabras sugieren lo contrario."

Minato apretó los puños con furia intentando matar al Kage musculoso con los ojos. Pero una ligera tos lo distrajo y miró de reojo a su antecesor. "Sugiero que dejéis caer el tema, ya esta aquí." murmuró antes de mirar hacia las escaleras cambiando su expresión seria por una sonrisa.

Desde la entrada del palco apareció un hombre vistiendo una túnica blanca, con un velo del mismo color cubriendo su boca y el sombrero tradicional Kage con el kanji de 'Viento'.

El rubio decidió seguir con lo planeado y sonrió de forma convincente y educada. "Bienvenido a nuestro pueblo Kazekage-dono." dijo.

"Espero que no estáis muy cansado por el viaje." añadió Hiruzen.

El Kazekage se acercó a su asiento seguido de cerca por sus guardaespaldas enmascarados. "En absoluto, en realidad ha sido muy agradable. Para mi no es tan duro como lo seria para usted, por algo fue que decidisteis retiraros." contestó.

A-san y Minato estrecharon los ojos ligeramente antes de volver a sus semblantes estoicos. Ambos se habían reunido con el Kazekage anteriormente y siempre había sido alguien cortes a la par que distante. Este pequeño desliz en su comportamiento, el día de la invasión (aunque el Kazekage no sabia que estaban al tanto) parecía fuera de lugar para un hombre calculador como Rasa.

Obviamente, Hiruzen también se había dado cuenta pero no comentó nada. "La nueva generación debe superar a la anterior, yo ya hice mi tiempo, ahora solo quiero disfrutar del resto de mis días en paz." dijo sonriendo.

El Raikage resoplo. "¿Superar al Shinobi no Kami? Estas poniendo la barra muy alta Sandaime-dono."

Mientras que en el palco de los Kages estaban conversando con cierta tensión sutil en el aire, en el palco de los nobles, diferentes dirigentes de los otros países y miembros de su corte estaban conversando con total tranquilidad … al menos en su mayoría.

Había uno que se destacó por encima de los demás, mientras que sus compañeros Daimio estaban haciendo apuestas, comentando el posible resultado de los partidos y riéndose sin preocupaciones, esta persona en concreto tenia una expresión estoica plasmada en la cara.

Iba vestido con un yukata de seda finamente elaborado de color negro por fuera y rojo por dentro que se apreciaba por los dobladillos de la vestimenta, un obi de color rojo estaba atado a su cintura manteniendo todo el atuendo en su lugar. Finalmente, sobre su cabeza, llevaba un velo encima de la cabeza sobre el cual estaba enganchada un abanico desplegado con símbolos de llamas y algunos hilos de oro cayendo libre por los bordes del abanico abierto.

Este hombre con bastantes arrugas, ojos negros y ligeramente caídos era Roku Hiraka, Daimio de Hi no Kuni.

A primera vista algunos podrían pensar que tenia cara de bobo, pero los realmente inteligentes sabían lo peligroso que era este hombre. Debajo de la fachada de un hombre sin preocupaciones se escondía un animal político muy calculador, si la política pudiera ser comparada a un agujero de serpientes, este hombre seria sin duda la cobra real por excelencia. Por ello, ahora mismo estaba en absoluta alerta pues no sabia que esperar, tanto en la arena como con en el ámbito político. Hoy en día había venido por varias razones, todas girando en torno a la misma persona.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Desde que había llegado ayer y se había reunido con los demás Daimios no había dejado de escuchar maravillas sobre el pelirrojo perdido. Los lideres de 7 países diferentes desde todos los lugares de las Naciones Elementales habían contado una y otra vez como Naruto había salvado sus países, defendido sus gentes y salvado sus propias vidas.

Aunque iba a admitir que no se esperaba la pelea entre las Daimios de Na no Kuni y Haru no Kuni, aun menos se esperaba que el origen de dicha pelea fuera el propio Naruto. Al pobre Roku casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas cuando se enteró que ambas mujeres querían casarse con el pelirrojo.

El recuerdo le sacó una pequeña risa al anciano que logro cubrir gracias a su abanico. "Parece estar contento Daimio-sama."

Roku giro la cabeza y miro de reojo a uno de sus dos guardaespaldas. Era calvo, con varias arrugas y ojos negros, vistiendo un atuendo de monje del Templo de Fuego.

"¿Porque no iba a estarlo Chiriku? Después de años de desaparición, el joven Naruto a aparecido por fin." empezó pero su sonrisa feliz decayó un poco. "Aunque me entristece el saber que se a unido a otra aldea Shinobi."

El samurái de pie al lado de Chiriku decidió tomar la palabra. "¿Si me lo permite Daimio-sama, cree usted que el joven Naruto a sido obligado a servir a Kumo? Teniendo en cuenta los actos del difunto Sandaime Raikage y sus intentos de secuestro para obtener la linea de sangre Uzumaki me cuesta mucho creer que se uniría de buena gana." preguntó de forma tentativa.

Roku frunció el ceño pensando en sus palabras, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder. "Espero que no estés acusando a A-dono de chantaje y secuestro."

Los 3 miraron hacia la entrada del palco y vieron a un hombre de piel oscura, barba corta de color negro, gafas y ojos dorados llevando un atuendo muy parecido al de Roku, la única diferencia era que en vez de rojo era amarillo y el abanico sobre su cabeza tenia rayos en vez de llamas.

El samurái empezó a sudar la gorda. "Da-Daimio-sama, no pretendía ofen …"

El hombre de piel oscura sacudió la mano con ligereza. "Ahoratelo soldado, soy muy consciente que el Sandaime Raikage era una persona menos que honorable. Sin embargo recomiendo que cuides tus palabras y las uses a la ligera." dijo mientras se dirigió a su asiento justo a la derecha del de Roku seguido por sus samuráis.

El Daimio del fuego saludo al gobernante de Kaminari no Kuni con una sonrisa educada. "Es bueno verle de nuevo Raiju-dono."

El hombre de piel oscura devolvió el saludo. "Lo mismo digo, aunque creo que vuestras palabras no son del todo sinceras."

Roku perdió su sonrisa y mantuvo una expresión neutra. "Podéis culparme, uno de los últimos miembros del Clan Uzumaki, un Clan que mi familia y yo mismo a lo largo de las generaciones hemos visto como grandes aliados, se a unido a tu país y a Kumo." dijo en un tono plano, a pesar de que el brillo en sus ojos delataba su molestia.

Raiju suspiro. "No acepté al joven Naruto para molestarle o antagonizar a su persona, el vino a nosotros y nos pidió reconstruir su Clan en mi país. Si hay alguien con quien deberíais estar enfadado es con vuestros ciudadanos aquí en Konoha. Las historias del maltrato de Naruto siguen muy frescas en la mente de muchos, incluso después de varios años."

Roku suspiro mientras asentía, el Daimio de Hi no Kuni era muy consciente de que el pueblo había querido usar esta oportunidad para demostrar su valía y mostrar el poder de la próxima generación de Konoha. Por desgracia había habido varios factores que habían arrastrado el plan por el desagüe.

Naruto y su equipo.

La aparición súbita del Uzumaki perdido había captado toda la atención de los altos cargos extranjeros así como los potenciales clientes. Añadiendo el hecho de que Naruto formaba parte del único equipo que Kumo había enviado para estos exámenes, un equipo de los cuales todos habían calificado para los exámenes, solo aumentó la atención sobre ellos. El golpe de gracia que había quitado cualquier oportunidad al pueblo de llamar la atención vino en realidad con el primer combate del torneo.

La lucha entre hermanos.

Uno entrenado bajo su padre, el otro entrenado por Kumo.

El simple drama que este enfrentamiento traía consigo había cautivado hasta el ultimo de los espectadores. Claro, estaban también interesados en los otros combates pero el enfrentamiento Uzumaki/Namikaze iba a ser la atracción principal del torneo y todo el mundo lo sabia.

"Parece ser que Konoha estará en grandes dificultades en los próximos meses. Si lo que me han contado mis informantes sobre las habilidades del joven Naruto y su equipo son verdad, los genin de Konoha tendrán pocas esperanzas de ganar este torneo." comentó con una mueca. Eso significaba que este pueblo iba a tener menos fondos y que iba a tener que tirar más dinero para mantenerlos.

Parecía que Raiju había adivinado lo que estaba pensando y decidió tirarle una rama de olivo. "En realidad, quizá Konoha tenga problemas monetarios pero Hi no Kuni no tiene porque tenerlos también." la declaración llamó enseguida la atención de Roku.

Mientras el Daimio de Kaminari no Kuni discutía las posibilidades con su homologo para unirse a su alianza comercial, en las gradas, asuntos mucho más mundanos, pero no menos complicados se estaban discutiendo.

"Esta prometido."

Mikoto Uchiha suspiro. "Sí Kushina, nos lo has repetido mil veces."

"Tiene 15 años." siguió la peliblanca con una cara estoica y los ojos muertos.

Tsume, que se encontraba al otro lado de la peliblanca junto a su hija resoplo. "Quizá aun te parezca un crio pero no lo es."

"2 chicas y una 3era que esta intentando entrar en una relación con él."

Hana Inuzuka se sonrojó hasta las raíces. " _4 si contamos a Anko._ " pensó al recordar como una de sus mejores amigas le habían descrito con todo lujo de detalles la maquina sexual que era el joven Uzumaki.

Mikoto puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. "Kushina, no puedes hacer nada sobre esto, apenas has empezado a construir una relación con tu hijo. Si intentas entrometerte en su vida vas a hacer que se aleje de ti."

La peliblanca hizo una mueca. "Pero es demasiado joven."

"¡Nadie dijo que se vaya a casar dentro de unos días! Joder Kushina, primero habla con las chicas y tu hijo antes de montar un drama." exclamo Tsume cansada del tema.

Kushina estuvo a punto de contestar hasta que alguien la interrumpió. "¡Kaa-chan, mira a quien he encontrado!"

La voz aguda y reconocible llamó la atención no solo de Kushina sino de también las demás mujeres y se congelaron ante lo que vieron.

La pequeña Mito, vestida con su Kimono rosa estaba arrastrando de la mano a una chica que parecía tener 17 años de pelo oscuro largo vestida con un kimono de batalla azul y un hitai-ate de Kumo en la frente. Detrás de ellas, siguieron una Yamato Nadeshiko de ojos purpura y pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo que parecía estar en sus 20 años junto con otra mujer, un poco más joven, de pelo rubio corto.

Las 3 mujeres eran autenticas bellezas y llamaron fácilmente la atención de todos los hombres en su proximidad así como de ciertas mujeres, pero por motivos diferentes (#Celos). Kushina, a pesar de no haberlas visto antes, supo en seguida quienes eran, Minato había descrito a las chicas que se habían involucrado tan profundamente en la vida de su hija de forma muy precisa. Mikoto y las 2 Inuzuka también supieron reconocerlas pero no dijeron nada, prefiriendo ver la reacción de la peliblanca.

Kushina se quedo observando en silencio a las recién llegadas mientras en su interior, una tormenta emocional estaba teniendo lugar.

Furia materna clamando por las cabezas de esas 3 roba hijos .

Los celos en cierta medida por que dichas mujeres tenían la atención de su hijo más de lo que ella tenia.

Dolor al darse cuenta por fin de lo mayor que era en realidad su hijo.

Tristeza, por haber podido podido ver crecer a su hijo hasta llegar a este punto.

Fue sobre todo debido a este ultimo sentimiento en concreto que la memoria de una persona le permitió reconocer a una de las 3 chicas. La peliblanca se quedo mirando a la chica de pelo negro y ojos purpura con una expresión neutra. "¿Tu eres Akeno, verdad?"

Las Kunoichis se sorprendieron momentáneamente por la pregunta pero se recuperaron rápidamente y Akeno dio un paso hacia delante. "Si, así es. ¿Como me ha reconocido Kushina-san?"

La mujer Namikaze sonrió un poco incomoda, dándose cuenta de lo contundente que había sonado hace un momento. "Oh, em … es complicado …" respondió dubitativa. ¿Como debía explicarle que había intentado matar a su madre solo para acabar llorando en sus brazos y luego tener una larga charla de corazón a corazón?

Mikoto suspiró cansada a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podría estallar un conflicto entre Kushina y las recién llegadas. Los ojos de la Uchiha se dirigieron hacia abajo en la arena y sintió una pizca de preocupación por su hijo que aun no había llegado.

Unas filas más arriba, situados mucho más a la izquierda, se encontraba otro grupo a la espera de que empezaran las finales y algunas personas en el grupo estaban teniendo los mismos pensamientos que la matriarca Uchiha.

Una chica de pelo rosa estaba mirando fijamente la arena sumida en sus pensamientos. La unica chica del equipo 7 había pasado el ultimo mes sin noticias de su compañero de equipo y temía la posibilidad de que él junto con su sensei hubieran sido atacados por Orochimaru.

"¡Sakura!" la chica se sobresaltó y giro la cabeza al lado para ver a su mejor amiga mirándola con reproche. "Ya sé que estas preocupado por Sasuke pero los combates de nuestros amigos están a punto de empezar, deberíamos concentrarnos en animarlos." dijo Ino.

La chica hizo una mueca. "¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila cuando Sasuke podría estar en peligro?"

"Tsk." el ruido llamó la atención de Sakura y miró hacia su otro lado donde se encontraba Kiba, con Akamaru sentado frente a él. "¿Te crees que Hinata, Shio y Menma no están en peligro? ¿Te has olvidado de lo que paso en las preliminares?" preguntó mordazmente el Inuzuka.

Sakura se encogió sobre si misma. ¡Pues claro que no lo había olvidado!

Neji había sido completamente superado.

Yakumo con Ido liberado había perdido.

Lee, incluso después de la brutal paliza que le había propinado al albino había perdido.

Desde que se graduó de la academia, Sakura había creído que era una kunoichi decente para su edad y siempre había visto a Sasuke como el shinobi con mayor fuerza y potencial de su edad, incluidas de todas las aldeas de todo el continente.

O al menos así había sido hasta que había presenciado la fuerza del equipo Darui.

Fríos.

Coordinados.

Poderosos.

Todo lo contrario del equipo 7. Si bien Sasuke y Menma eran bastante fuertes, después de ver a los Kumo-nin enfrentarse a Orochimaru, el poder de Naruto y sus compañeros los eclipsaban por completo, los 3 ni siquiera sabían como trabajar en equipo y se amedrantaron frente a un adversario superior.

Después de pensarlo, Sakura empezó a preocuparse seriamente por sus otros amigos.

"¿Tan malo fue?" preguntó Choji desde el otro lado de Ino parando de comer por un momento.

Kiba iba a responder, pero alguien sentado detrás de él se le adelantó. "Durante todo el combate fui totalmente superado, Naruto-sama podría haberme derrotado cuando quería. La única razón por la que no lo hizo fue porque quería confirmar algunas dudas." explicó Neji. El Hyuga sabia perfectamente que Naruto había querido confirmar si era realmente el hijo de Hiashi, de lo contrario, abría usado su velocidad superior para colarse detrás de el y dejarlo inconsciente.

"¡Yosh, aun tiemblo de emoción al recordar el duelo juvenil que tuvimos Kimimaro-san y yo!" grito emocionado con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que sus dos compañeros de equipo, sentados a cada uno de sus lados, suspiraran con cansancio.

Yakumo que se encontraba al lado de Tenten miró al cejudo con curiosidad. "¿No estas enfadado con Kimimaro-san? Casi tuviste que renunciar a tu carrera como shinobi debido a tus lesiones."

Lee perdió de golpe su sonrisa. "No, no estoy enfadado. Por primera vez en mi vida, alguien se enfrentó a mi reconociéndome como un digno oponente. A pesar de que acabe muy herido, no se lo tengo en cuenta. Ademas, Naruto-san me curo." dijo con una enorme sonrisa al final.

Neji bajo ligeramente la cabeza avergonzado por como se había comportado con su compañero de equipo todos esos años mientras los demás lo miraron incrédulos.

"¡Espera, yo creía que Tsunade-sama fue la que te curó!" grito Sakura sorprendida.

"No." negó Tenten con una cara seria. "Cuando le dio el diagnostico a Lee, dijo que nunca más podría ser un shinobi de nuevo. Realmente nos lo creímos, al menos hasta que Kimimaro trajo a Naruto y logro arreglar a Lee." explicó recordando lo ocurrido. Cuando Tsunade volvió y vio a Lee completamente curado, casi le da un infarto.

De vuelta en la arena, Genma Shiranui, el ultimo de los guardaespaldas del Hokage, estaba esperando la llegada de los participantes faltantes.

Los ojos del peliplata cayeron sobre los genin presentes alineados frente a él.

Los hermanos Sabaku, Temari y Gaara estaban lado a lado, con el resto de los genin de Konoha alineados juntos … excepto uno.

Sasuke Uchiha seguía sin aparecer, algo muy preocupante teniendo en cuenta la invasión que se avecinaba y el hecho de que Orochimaru, el principal celebro detrás del próximo ataque estaba obsesionado con el chico.

Genma hizo una mueca al recordar la reunión tardía que tuvieron ayer la mayoría de las fuerzas de Konoha. Chunin, Jonin y AMBU habían sido asignados a varias zonas del pueblo con ordenes especificas para cuando empezara la invasión. Shikaku había montado un plan para cuando empezara el conflicto y al parecer Kumo había decidido ayudarles. El Raikage había aceptado ayudar a cambio de una alianza que seria discutida en el futuro y había mandado a varios agentes dentro del pueblo para ayudar en la defensa … bueno, más bien, Naruto había enviado a sus agentes para ayudar. Genma no tenia ni idea de quienes eran o como el hijo perdido del Hokage tenia soldados bajo su mando pero parecían muy eficientes, mientras venia hacia aquí se había cruzado con varios de sus compañeros y le habían contado como varias personas, que sospechaban eran agentes infiltrados, se habían esfumado de golpe solo dejando un rastro de plumas negras a su paso.

Genma no sabia quienes eran, pero vaya si no eran eficientes.

"Tsk, donde están." gruñó Menma impaciente.

Shikamaru suspiró. "¿Quienes, Sasuke o tu hermano?"

"¡Ambos! Como se supone que voy a patearles el culo si no vienen." grito impaciente.

Shino, sin girar la cabeza decidió darle un consejo al rubio impulsivo. "No deberías confiarte tanto Menma-san. Naruto-san a demostrado ser un oponente temible y aunque lograras derrotarlo, no seria sin consecuencias."

Por desgracia, sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. "¡Ja! Eso fue antes del mes de entrenamiento que he tenido. Jiraya me ha entrenado y me ha ayudado a hacer un plan. Voy a destrozar a Aniki y asegurarme de que vuelve a casa." declaró lleno de confianza.

Shio se quedo mirando a su hermano con una mueca. " _Idiota, tu y Tou-chan seguís sin entender nada._ " pensó enfadada. Este ultimo mes había sido muy difícil para la chica. La rubia se había centrado en su mayoría en entrenar con su madre para prepararse para el examen, sin embargo Shio no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto repetidas veces.

El pelirrojo Uzumaki no quería estar aquí, no quería volver a Konoha, una conclusión que hasta el más idiota de los genin podría llegar, aunque parecía ser que Menma no entraba en esta categoría.

Mito había querido ver a su hermano durante todo el mes, pero el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte aun la perseguía. Naruto había estado tan furioso al oír las palabras de Menma, al ser asociado con Konoha era algo que lo repugnaba hasta el alma. Debido a ese incidente, la chica había tenido miedo de como seria tratada si intentaba ver al pelirrojo por lo que no se atrevió a visitarle, conformándose con los relatos de Mio que iba a verle casi todos los días.

Ahora Menma iba a enfrentarse a Naruto y no estaba seguro de como iba a acabar la cosa. No porque dudaba de la victoria de su hermano, en la mente de Shio, el resultado del combate ya estaba decidido, la incógnita era el estado en el que se encontraría Menma al final del combate.

De pronto, un shunshin de viento llamó la atención de todo el mundo en la arena y en las gradas.

Cuando los vientos se calmaron, el equipo Darui se encontraba de pie con caras serias y su atuendo habitual.

Genma movió su senbon a un lado de la boca con la lengua para poder hablar. "¿Nombre?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kimimaro Kaguya."

"Jugo."

El jonin asintió. "Alinearos con los demás, no tardaremos en comenzar."

Los obedecieron y se fueron hacia el lado de los dos Suna-nin, Naruto colocándose junto a Gaara con Kimimaro a su lado seguido de Jugo. Naruto vio de reojo la sonrisa psicótica de Gaara mientras lo estaba mirando pero no comentó nada.

En su lugar, cogió su calabaza y descorchó el tapón antes de darle un trago para relajarse, ignorando las miradas que le estaban mandando los otros genin.

De vuelta en el palco de los Kage, el Kazekage observo al pelirrojo recién llegado. "Así que ese es el famoso Naruto Uzumaki. Debo admitir que nunca le abría imaginado llevando un hitai-ate de Kumo." dijo en un tono neutro.

Minato hizo una mueca y A se rió entre dientes. "La perdida de unos es la ganancia de otros. Si Konoha hubiera seguido el ejemplo de mi pueblo esto no habría pasado."

El rubió apretó los dientes de pura rabia, estaba harto de que el Raikage le reprochara sus errores y los de su pueblo. Por suerte Hiruzen decidió intervenir para evitar que Minato hiciera una tontería. "Seria mejor empezar, es casi la hora." propuso el anciano.

Minato asintió con rigidez y tomó aire antes de levantarse y acercarse al borde de su palco.

El rubio canalizó chakra a sus cuerdas vocales para aumentar el volumen de su voz antes de empezar."Damas y Caballeros, os doy la bienvenida a las finales de los exámenes Chunin …"

"Ya esta empezando." advirtió Kiba llamando la atención de todos.

Kushina observó a su marido y, a pesar de la sonrisa que llevaba en su cara, pudo ver con claridad que estaba enfadado. " _Minato …_ "

"Seguiremos discutiendo los términos más tarde." declaro Raiju y Roku asintió de acuerdo.

"Estos son los 12 finalistas que superaron las preliminares y hoy se enfrentaran en combate para demostrar sus habilidades. ¡Disfrutad del espectáculo!" el discurso de apertura fue acompañado por un auge de aplausos y gritos de emoción.

Minato volvió a su asiento y el Kazekage no tardo e tomar la palabra. "¿12 finalistas? ¿No os falta uno?"

A entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cierto, donde esta el mocoso Uchiha?" preguntó. A pesar de que no sabia cuando iba a iniciar la invasión, esperaba que les diera tiempo a sus genin para arrasar la competencia y demostrar al publico un buen espectáculo.

Minato se encogió de hombros. "Teniendo en cuenta quien es su sensei lo más seguro es que llegue tarde."

El Raikage miro a su homologo incrédulo mientras que el Kazekage se mantuvo impasible. Sarutobi solo pudo suspirar ante el ejemplo que estaban dando a los dos lideres.

Abajo, Genma había acabado su explicación sobre las reglas, que al parecer seguían siendo las mismas que durante las preliminares. "Muy bien todos debéis iros a los banquillos excepto Naruto Uzumaki y Menma Namikaze." anunció indicando con el dedo un pequeño palco por debajo de las gradas donde los participantes podrían esperar su turno.

Naruto asintió a sus dos compañeros y se colocó hacia el centro de la arena mientras Menma hacia lo mismo con sus amigos. Shio miró con tristeza a su hermano pelirrojo que ni siquiera había reconocido su presencia antes de seguir al resto de los participantes a la zona de espera.

Menma se puso de pie a unos cuantos metros frente a su hermano con Genma situado a un lado a punto de anunciar el inició del partido. Los pensamientos del rubio se dirigieron hacia el día de ayer y la oportunidad que le había dado su padre para traer de vuelta a Naruto a Konoha.

(Flashback)

Menma corrió hacia la torre Hokage con el sol poniente en la espalda. El padre del chico o había llamado a su despacho para discutir un asunto con él y el chico, que había estado descansando para guardar fuerzas para mañana, no tardó en apresurarse para ir a su destino.

A pesar de que Menma sabia que su hermano mayor no iba a ser presa fácil, después de un mes de entrenamiento y planificación con Jiraya, el chico creía que podría ganar. El Namikaze solo esperaba que no tuviera que mostrar todas sus cartas porque aun quería vencer a Sasuke y ganar en torneo y eso lo dejaría en desventaja.

Menma entro en la torre y corrió por los pasillos, subiendo escaleras sin aminorar la marcha. Cuando llegó por fin a la planta donde se encontraba el despacho de su padre, fue directamente hacia hay, ignorando de plano la secretaria y abrió la puerta sin anunciarse. "¡Ya he llegado! ¿Tou-chan, porque me has … llamado?" preguntó, las ultimas palabras saliendo como un susurró debido a su confusión.

Minato estaba sentado en su silla con Jiraya apoyado contra la ventana detrás del rubio y al otro lado de su escritorio se encontraba un hombre enorme de piel oscura con músculos enormes que no había visto nunca con Naruto ssituado detrás de este junto con su jonin-sensei y un tipo rubio de piel clara que no había visto nunca.

De pronto, el hombre de piel oscura resopló. "¿De verdad permites a tu hijo semejante falta de respetó? Deberías disciplinarlo mejor." amonesto A.

"Lo que le permito o no a mis shinobi y sobretodo a mi hijo no es de tu incumbencia." replicó Minato entrecerrando los ojos.

El hombre de piel oscura resopló. "Cierto, si su fuerza es cimilar a sus modales supongo que mi genin obtendrá una victoria facil." dijo señalando a Naruto justo detrás de el con su pulgar.

Naruto y Cee resoplaron divertidos y la cara de Darui formó una pequeña sonrisa.

Detrás en la entrada Menma que estaba temblando de pura rabia acabó estallando. "Quien coño te crees que eres para menospreciarme bolsa de esteroides.!" grito señalando a A de forma acusadora.

A se le quedo mirando con cara sorprendida antes de girar ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su genin. "Me habías dicho que el niño era idiota pero no me esperaba esto." dijo sorprendido. Naruto se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Menma estuvo a punto de atacar pero fue rápidamente detenido. "¡Menma! ¡Ya basta!"

"Pero Tou-chan …"

"Menma, no es bueno idea atacar a ciegas, sobretodo al Raikage de Kumo de todas las personas." explicó Jiraya con total seriedad.

El chico iba a decir algo pero se atragantó al oír la identidad del hombre de piel oscura. " _¿¡El Rai-Raikage!? ¡Mierda!_ " maldijo en su mente, había estado a punto de provocar un incidente internacional con solo faltarle el respeto al líder de otra aldea Shinobi.

"Discúlpenme, pero quizá deberíamos proseguir con las negociaciones." comentó Darui.

La tensión que se había construido debido a la situación se diluyo un poco. Minato le hizo un gesto de cabeza a su hijo rubio y este se acercó al grupo, colocándose detrás de su padre junto a Jiraya.

El Hokage asintió antes de centrarse en su homologo. "Bien, ya hemos discutido los puntos más finos de la alianza, sin embargo me gustaría añadir una condición."

A estrechó los ojos. "Creo que se lo que me vas a pedir y la respuesta es un rotundo ¡NO!"

Naruto, Darui y Cee imitaron a su Kage y miraron con molestia al Namikaze.

"No es negociable, quiero a mi hijo de vuelta." dijo con sus ojos mirando intensamente al Raikage.

A apretó los dientes de pura furia. "¡Pues en ese caso no hay trato!" declaró antes de levantarse de golpe y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Minato se levantó entonces. "¡Realmente vas a rechazar una alianza con nosotros solo por un genin!"

"No es solo un genin." dijo antes de darse la vuelta. "Naruto es el actual líder del Clan Uzumaki en Kumo. El chico nos a dado una nueva barrera para proteger el pueblo, reforzado nuestras murallas con nuevos sellos de refuerzo. Todas las alianzas que Kumo a obtenido hasta ahora han sido el fruto del esfuerzo de este genin como tu lo llamas y por encima de todo es uno de mis Jinchuriki." declaró.

Los 3 Shinobi de Konoha se quedaron mirando con incredulidad al Raikage antes de cambiar su mirada al pelirrojo y de vuelta a A.

"Ademas …" empezó despertando de su estupor a los 3. " … no estas en posición de negociar." declaró mientras una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su cara. "Si lo que me ha contado Naruto es cierto y si mis suposiciones son correctas, Konoha esta a punto de sufrir un ataque."

Minato y Jiraya se tensaron mientras Menma miró a su padre confundido.

El peliblanco dio un paso adelante. "¿En que basa sus suposiciones Raikage-dono?" preguntó en un tono neutro que no concordaba con el nerviosismo que sentía.

"Kumo y Kaminari no Kuni tienen una alianza con Kawa no Kuni (Pais de los Rios) que convenientemente esta situado entre Hi no Kuni y Kaze no Kuni. El Daimio de Kawa tuvo a bien informarnos de que varios shinobi de Suna fueron avistados cruzando sus fronteras, dirigiéndose hacia este país. Al principio no pensé nada sobre el tema, sobretodo cuando vuestras aldeas son aliadas … al menos hasta que Naruto me informó que el Jinchuriki de Suna estaba participando en estos exámenes y que su Jonin sensei había intentado eliminar a uno de vuestros jonin cuando fue descubierto hablando con un genin bajo el mando de Orochimaru." dijo para horor de Jiraya y Minato. Menma se quedo en shock al oír que el peliplata que había ayudado a su equipo a pasar la segunda parte del examen era un traidor.

Minato se sentó de golpe sobre su silla y miró enfurecido al Raikage. "¿¡Como has sabido lo de Kabuto Yakushi!?" exigió.

Sorprendentemente, fue Naruto el que contestó. "Al principio solo me pareció un genin, pero al parecer Kimimaro lo reconoció. Era uno de los ayudantes de Orochimaru en sus experimentos y lo a sido desde hace como mínimo 3 años." explicó. Minato ya conocía una parte del pasado de Kimimaro y Jugo por lo que no tuvo que añadir nada mas.

"Como veras, tenemos bastantes evidencias para suponer que Suna os va a apuñalar por la espalda y con la ayuda de Orochimaru. Kumo no tiene ninguna necesidad de ninguna alianza, sin embargo, Konoha es una historia diferente. Aun no os habéis recuperado del ataque del Kyubi hace 15 años y si fuerais a ser atacados de nuevo, serias lo bastantes vulnerables para que otra aldea Shinobi como Iwa decidiera atacaros en vuestro momento de debilidad. ¡No tienes derecho a exigir nada!" declaró de forma tajante.

Minato apretó los dientes de rabia mientras Jiraya empezó a sudar de los nervios. "Esto es malo, se suponía que seria fácil obtener una alianza pero nos han descubierto por completo y no tenemos nada que ofrecer … a menos que …" una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza.

Antes de que Minato pudiera abrir la boca Jiraya se le adelantó. "Raikage-dono, a pesar de que todo esto es cierto, sigue siendo muy beneficioso para Kumo hacer una alianza con nosotros." empezó sonriendo.

A giró la cabeza para mirarlo con suspicacia. "Explícate."

"Por lo que sé, Kumo tiene varias alianzas con diferentes países, todos repartidos por todo el continente. Algunos de esos países, incluso están muy cerca de Hi no Kuni."

A miró con furia al Sannin. "Es eso una amenaza."

El peliblanco levantó las manos mostrando sus palmas. "En absoluto, solo quería decir que con una alianza, dichos países podrían usar Hi no Kuni como punto intermedio para el comercio. Dicha situación reduciría en gran medida los impuestos del comercio. No solo eso, en caso de que no podáis realizar las misiones asignadas, nosotros podríamos encargarnos en vuestro lugar." explicó.

El Raikage se tomo un momento para considerar sus palabras antes de contestar. "Si bien es cierto en cierto nivel, eso os beneficia más a vosotros que a mi aldea y encima exigís que os entregue uno de mis Shinobi. Estoy dispuesto a negociar, pero la situación de Naruto se queda fuera de la mesa."

"El Kyubi pertenece a Konoha, puedo pedir la intervención de Tetsu no Kuni (Pais del Hierro) y hacer una demanda ante los Daimios." amenazó Minato.

A resopló. "Demanda lo que quieras, vosotros tratasteis a Naruto como una mierda y a pesar de que algunos Daimios no les importa, creo que al mio y al vuestro sí. En el peor de los casos, que me impide dejaros a merced de Suna y Iwa para luego acabaros nosotros mismos, si estáis muertos no tengo que temer ninguna repercusión política. No tenéis aliados confiables, ya no sois la aldea más fuerte y Kumo es vuestra única esperanza de sobrevivir." El Raikage sonrió con malicia. "El Karma es una putada."

Jiraya estaba aterrado, A conocía perfectamente la situación y si no conseguían su ayuda iban a estaban perdidos. Todo se reducía actualmente a la cuestión de Naruto, necesitaban que se lo entregaran ahora antes de hacer la alianza porque si intentaban secuestrarlo después, las repercusiones políticas y militares, tanto externas como internas iban a destruir Konoha. El Daimio de Hi no Kuni dejaría a Konoha a merced de sus atacantes y sin financiación si alguien le tocaba un solo pelo a Naruto.

No era solo el hecho de que Konoha necesitaba a un Jinchuriki, Jiraya tenia sentimientos personales sobre el tema. Sabia que Minato lo mataría si proponía que el Kyubi fuera extraído de Naruto para sellarlo en Menma o Shio pero su chakra era una historia diferente. Había funcionado hace 15 años y Jiraya quería volver a repetir el proceso. Todavía estaba convencido de que Menma y Shio eran los niños de la profecía y quería darles una ventaja contra las amenazas futuras. Pero eso solo seria posible si Naruto regresaba bajo el mando de Konoha.

Quizá el pelirrojo no seria feliz pero era un sacrificio razonable a ojos de Jiraya.

En un ultimo acto de desesperación, Jiraya dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. "¡Una apuesta!"

Todos en la habitación (incluso Menma que hasta ahora se había sentido conmocionado por todas las revelaciones) miraron al Sanin confundidos. "¿Qué?/¿Que?" preguntaron los Kages.

"Una apuesta. El partido entre Menma y Naruto. Si Menma gana, Naruto vuelve y si Naruto gana, se queda con Kumo. Esto no tendrá ninguna influencia sobre nuestra alianza futura." se apresuró a explicar.

Todos se le quedaron mirando durante unos segundos hasta que alguien por fin reaccionó. "¡Es una gran idea!" dijo Minato emocionado.

A resopló. "¿Por qué iba siquiera a considerar aceptar esto? Naruto ya esta bajo mi mando, Kumo no tiene nada que ganar en esto."

Jiraya hizo una mueca. "¿Bueno … qu-que podría interesarle?" preguntó. El peliblanco estaba sin ideas.

A se paró un momento a reflexionar sobre sus opciones, la verdad era que no tenia ni idea de que podría interesarle. La única razón por la que estaba considerando siquiera la idea era porque tenia la certeza de que Naruto ganaría. ¿Pero que podía sacar de todo esto?

…

"... quiero un favor pendiente con respecto a nuestra alianza."

Minato y Jiraya lo miraron con recelo. "¿Un favor?"

El hombre de piel oscura asintió. "Si, hasta ahora hemos negociado los términos de una alianza, sin embargo, no hemos llevado esto ante vuestro consejo de la aldea. Estoy seguro que van a montar un alboroto y intentar cambiar los términos de nuestro acuerdo por lo que me reservo el derecho a pedir un favor para más tarde." explicó.

Ambos adultos intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir. "Esta bien, eso solo pasara si Naruto gana."

El Raikage sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Claro."

Minato siguió mirando a A por unos instantes más antes de mirar a su hijo rubio. "Bien Menma, parece que si queremos recuperar a Naruto vas a tener que ganar."

Menma en realidad no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que habían dicho. Sin embargo, las ultimas palabras de su padre fueron lo suficientemente claras para que el lo entendiera.

Tenia que patearle el culo a su Aniki para que volviera a casa. ¡Pan Comido!"

(Fin Flashback)

Ahora que estaba frente a su hermano, se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido el día anterior al pensar que seria fácil.

Sí, tenia un plan.

Sí, se sentía confiado.

Pero desde luego no iba a ser fácil. No era el genin más listo de su promoción y lo sabia pero fue lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que su hermano aun tenia muchos secretos, técnicas y trucos que no había mostrado. Es decir, muchas variables y situaciones sobre las que no tenia ninguna contramedida.

La única esperanza que tenia Menma era que Naruto lo subestimara y él mismo fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para neutralizarlo.

En resumen, iba a ser la pelea más dura de su vida.

"Naruto Uzumaki contra Menma Namikaze. ¡Que empiece el combate!"

XENDX


End file.
